Hijos pequeños
by ranmcnally20
Summary: Cuando eres soltero, te rijes por tus reglas, al casarse todo cambia y llegan los niños. Y aunque Naruto ama a los suyos debe aprender que es muy dificil cuidarlos.
1. La reunion de mi esposa

Hijos pequeños

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor.

Naruto y Hinata tenian ya unos 10 años de casados, y tenian una hermosa relación, en el transcurso de esos años llegaron Naru el hijo mayor de 7 años, Hina la nena de Naruto de 5 y por ultimo Kay el bebe de Hinata de tan solo 3 años. Todos ellos vivían en la mansión Uzumaki residencia que Minato le dejo a Naruto en herencia al morir.

En un dia de esos... A las 6 AM...

Oh Naruto, amor despierta tienes reunión con el Kazekage Gaara – Hinata

No Iruka sensei no me estoy durmiendo en clase otra ves – Naruto hablando dormido

Naruto, se te va hacer tarde, vamos cariño eres el Hokage – Hinata

Otra orden de ramen Iruka invita! – Naruto dormido

NARUTO!!!! – Hinata roja

Ah! Ah ya me desperté! – Naruto asustado

Si, Hinata amaba a Naruto, pero le gustaba que su esposo fuera un buen lider y que fuera puntual...

RIIIING!!! RIIING!!! – Teléfono (no se burlen)

Bueno, quien es – Hinata

Soy yo Anko, te hablo porque va ver una reunión especial de kunoichi hoy en la tarde y se discutirán algunos temas importantes y es esencial que la esposa del Hokage asista – Anko Mitarashi

Claro que estaré hay, pero prométeme que no será otro de tus paseítos para ver strippers en antros de mala muerte – Hinata sonrojada

No, además eso fue en el cumpleaños de Ino y como amigas que somos le organice eso – Anko

Bueno esta bien, pero creo que habrá un problemita, Kay mi bebé no se puede quedar solito – Hinata

Y ¿que no hay nadie que lo cuide?, ¿va estar sola la casa? – Anko

Bueno, Naru va tener práctica de soccer con su primo Haru, el hijo de mi hermana y mi Hina se quedara a dormir con Yuki en casa de Neji y Tenten – Hinata

Y no se puede quedar con Tsunade y Jiraiya, son sus bisabuelos – Anko

Pues no se, Tsunade es de confianza y lo quiere mucho, pero Jiraiya me lo va echar a perder con sus locuras y el es solo un bebé – Hinata

Y tu padre? – Anko

Bueno, papá si lo cuida, pero cuando me descuido ya me lo esta poniendo a entrenar como a un ninja asesino – Hinata

Hey, pero el flojo de su padre, de seguro Naruto podrá cuidarlo, es decir si logro convertirse en Hokage, podrá con un bebé de tres años por dios! – Anko

Esta bien, se quedara con su papi, hasta luego, haya nos vemos – Hinata

A medio dia...En la oficina del Hokage

Oh, que hambre tengo como quisiera irme a comer un enorme tazón de ramen – Dijo el rubio

Acaso te estoy aburriendo Naruto – Gaara con su voz molesta

No, No, claro que no sigue – Naruto

Bueno, esta bien, lo que te decía era que si se realizara la construcción de un fuerte en donde se pudieran abastecer tanto tus ninjas como los míos, se beneficiarían ambas aldeas – Gaara

Papi!!!!!! – Mattsi hija de Gaara y Matsuri, de 4 años

Que princesa – Gaara con voz de padre consentidor

Ya me abudí, quiero ir con mami – Mattsi

Pero nena, mami esta en una reunión muy importante y se dice "aburrí"– Gaara

¿Acaso tú esposa ira a esa famosa reunión tambien? – Naruto

Si y me dejo a la niña, ¿tu mujer ira tambien? – Gaara

Claro, pero no me gusta que vaya a esas disque reuniones yo creo que solo se van de juerga con sus amigas a chismear sus cosas y hablar mal de sus maridos – Naruto

Creo que tienes razón, la ultima vez Matsuri llego regañándome diciendo: "buu! buu! Gaara nunca me haces caso, te la pasas en tu oficinilla de Kazekage todo el dia, de seguro bebiendo con tus amigotes" – Gaara imitando la voz de su esposa

Te comprendo, la otra vez hicieron que Hinata se emborrachara y cuando llego me trato como su esclavo y me puso a lavar toda la ropa de la familia dos veces, para estar mas limpia. – Naruto algo asustado

Hablando de esposas hay viene la tuya – Gaara

Ah, si hola Hinata que te trae por estos lugares, no me digas que Naru se volvió a pelear con Suke (hijo de Sasuke y Sakura) – Naruto

No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que iré a la reunión de kunoichis y ya sabes soy la esposa del Hokage y no puedo faltar asi que tu ta harás cargo del bebé hasta que yo regrese – Hinata

Pero, Hinata no puedo, tengo asuntos que resolver aquí – Naruto

Anda, Naruto es tu hijo además su pediatra dijo que le hace bien al bebé estar en contacto contigo, deberías aprender de Gaara que si convive con su hijita – Hinata

Pero a el tambien lo obligaron, además no es que no ame a nuestro hijo solo que aquí tengo mucho trabajo y no quiero descuidarlo y que algo le pase, además de que los empleados estarán ocupados y lo podrían descuidar – Naruto

En eso...

Oye Naruto, gracias por la tarde libre jefe, hoy hay póker en casa de Kakashi sensei, no viene usteeed – Ninja empleado viendo a Naruto con cara de "tenias que meter la pata"

Bueno, como veo que vas estar sin tantas preocupaciones te dejo al niño, y una bolsa con: 3 cambios de ropita por si se ensucia, juguetes, una cobijita, una foto mía por si se siente solito, un celular de repuesto por si necesitas llamarme y se te ha perdido el tuyo, su medicina para su corazón, y la lista de lo que debes y no debes hacer con el, creo que es todo, ah si lo olvidaba muá besito para mi bebé y muá besote para mi amor, adiós cuídense, igual tu Gaara! – Hinata yéndose

Oh, genial, pensaba irle a ganar hasta la mascara a Kakashi sensei! – Naruto desilusionado

Snif, Snif, Snif – Kay gimoteando

No, no estoy enojado contigo bebé – Naruto

Aquí le corto por ahora... Que le depara a Gaara y a Naruto cuidando niños esta tarde; Anko cumplirá con no contratar bailarines; Kakashi usa su Sharingan cuando juega sus cartas...


	2. Niñeros inexpertos

Porque a mi

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor.

Bien hasta aquí esta la situación: La mayoría de las kunoichis están en una "reunión", y algunas han optado por dejar a los esposos el cuidado de los más pequeños del hogar, en pocas palabras los pusieron a cuidar niños...

Oye Gaara porque no vienes a la casa, quizá este saliendo algún partido de soccer, futbol americano, baloncesto o cualquier deporte para no aburrirnos – Naruto

Pero, que hay de mi pequeña Mattsi, ¿quien la va cuidar? – Gaara

Pues tu y yo – Naruto

¿A que te refieres? – Gaara

Bueno, que en comerciales tu le hechas un vistazo a Mattsi y a Kay, y luego yo a los otros comerciales los vigilo – Naruto

¿Estas seguro que no les pasara nada? – Gaara dudando

Claro, cuando Hinata estaba embarazada de Hina y me dejaba a Naru, yo lo cuidaba asi, y nunca se hizo daño – Naruto

Si, pero luego me conto Sasuke que era asi porque tu invocabas a Gamatatsu y lo ponías a vigilar al niño por ti – Gaara

Eso, es mentira el solo quería ayudar – Naruto

Esta bien, confiare en ti por que eres amigo mío, además creo que hoy hay luchas en lodo, chin, digo hoy hay lucha libre – Gaara sordeandose

Bu, bueno Gaara vamos, es por aquí – Naruto

Al llegar a la casa de la familia Uzumaki Hyuga, Naruto decidió traer un parquecito o corral para bebés que era donde colocaban a Kay...

Bien yo traeré, algunas botanas, tú mete a los niños en el corral y ve encendiendo el televisor – Naruto

Mientras Gaara veía, el televisor de Naruto, se asombraba al saber que su amigo Hokage tuviera TV de LCD...

Vaya, vaya quien diría que el Hokage vivía tan bien – Gaara

Que eso es solo un regalo de mi suegro, además no te hagas tu tambien tienes tus lujos señor Kazekage – Naruto

Claro, y para que sepas la TV de mi casa es el doble de grande que esta – Gaara presumiendo

Pero que importa, el sistema de sonido que compre hace que se pueda oír desde aquí hasta tu aldea – Naruto ofendido

Bueno, ya si nos vamos a pelear por quien tiene mejores cosas no vamos a ver las competencias de voleibol playero femenil, digo, el beisbol – Gaara

Esta bien, oye ¿donde están los niños? – Naruto

Pues están aquí en el corraaaaal! – Gaara viendo que no había nadie

Como, los perdiste asi como asi, te dije que los metieras, bueno calma, calma, la casa esta cerrada, ellos no saben abrir la puertas y Kay apenas sabe caminar un poco – Naruto

Que calma, ¡ni que Orochimaru teniendo citas con mujeres!, ahora si mi mujer me va disecar y me va vender a algún museo – Gaara asustado

Y, ¿tu crees que a mi no me preocupa? Kay heredo el corazón débil de mi mujer, ya me veo en prisión y Hinata seria mi verdugo, me obligara a renunciar al ramen, me obligaran a vestir con ropa que no sea naranja, noooo!!! – Naruto

Ya, no logramos nada con gritar como tontos, busquemos a mi hija y a tu hijo – Gaara

Bien, yo busco en la parte de arriba de la casa y tu en la planta baja – Naruto

Cuando Gaara revisaba la sala...

Oh, por dios, espero que se encuentre bien, Mattsi es buena niña pero si come azúcar se pondrá mas loca que Shukaku cuando esta furioso - Gaara

_Recuerdo de Gaara:_

_Era un dia soleado y agradable en la aldea de la arena, y el buen Kazekage Gaara paseaba con su pequeña en el parque..._

_Papi, miya tolos esos juegos y adboles – Mattsi_

_Si nena, papi tambien los ve, oye no quieres jugar en ese columpio – Gaara_

_Pero, y si me caidgo – Mattsi_

_No, nena no te vas a caer yo nunca lo permitiría – Gaara_

_Todo iba bien hasta que..._

_HAY!!!!!! BUUUU!!!! BUUUUU!!!! – Mattsi en el césped a un lado del juego llorando_

_Que paso, Mattsi? – Gaara preocupado_

_Me calli, papi y me luele mucho – Mattsi_

_No, te preocupes, papi te ayudara – Gaara levantando a la niña_

_Como buen padre decidió consolarla, y pensó que una bolsita con dulces la calmaría..._

_Gacias papi, que yico – Mattsi_

_No hay porque, amor, pero promete que no le diremos nada a mami – Gaara_

_Clado – Mattsi con una paleta en la boca_

_5 minutos después..._

_Aaaa! Guau! Que yicos! - Mattsi corriendo por todo el parque con su padre detrás persiguiéndola_

_Mattsi, ya basta, papi no fue hecho para correr maratones, creo que fue suficiente de dulces por hoy, dame tu bolsita yo la guardaré – Gaara_

_Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Son miyos, mi precioso, digo mis dulces – Mattsi algo hiperactiva y con voz alocada_

_No, bebé yo no te los voy a quitar solo los voy a guardar para que no se ensucien – Gaara_

_Mentiya! Tu los quiedes pada ti solito, debes ser un ninja impostod peo yo soy la princesa de la arena y te voy a delotar – Mattsi_

_En eso, la niña de tan solo 4 años realizo algunas de las técnicas de Gaara, era como ver a mini Shukaku, Gaara lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los ataques y pedir disculpas a los espectadores que se reían de su Kazekage en apuros..._

_Gaara, Mattsi con que estaban en el parque y no me esperaron – Matsuri_

_Mami! – Mattsi con tono normal y calmada_

_Hola bebé y tu papi donde esta? – Matsuri_

_Papi esta ayi – Mattsi señalando a un Gaara mareado y maltrecho salir de un montón de arena _

_Gaara, como puedes ser! Te dejo solo con la niña y tú la descuidas y te embriagas y haces un desastre, tú y Shukaku deben ser un par de ebrios inconscientes! - Matsuri cargando a su nena_

_Pero, querida, yo, déjame explicarte, es que ella y los dulces y la arena, y yo – Gaara asustado_

_No me diga, nada mas señor Kazekage bonito ejemplo le das a tu hija, y mira nada mas tiene un rasponcito en su bracito, ahora si no te la acabas __**Gaara del Desierto**__ espera que lleguemos a casa!__ – Matsuri_

_No, tu no entiendes, amor, fue un accidente pequeñito, no! no! lo de la fuente por lo que mas quieras Nooooooooooo!!!!!_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Mientras Naruto seguía buscando se aterraba con la imágenes de sus posibles torturas, ya se veía en medio de la plaza publica de la aldea amarrado hasta los dedos de los pies con un letrero diciendo "Por mal padre".

Oh, espero que se encuentren bien o Hinata se volverá viuda por su propia cuenta – Naruto

Aquí le corto hoy, podrán los dos Jinchūrikis salvar la situación, que le hicieron a Gaara la ultima vez, Gaara se ha vuelto algo obsesionado con los deportes femeninos...


	3. visita a orochimaru parte 1

Vamos con Tío Orochimaru

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor.

Un pobre Naruto y un alocado y desesperado Gaara buscaban por toda la casa en busca de la clave de sus puntos más débiles: sus hijos. Lo que no sabían era que en esa mansión propiedad de la familia Uzumaki Hyuga había otra persona, uno diría: "Y ¿que?", pero esa persona no era un invitado en la casa ni siquiera invitado en la aldea...

Aquí gran cazador, cambio, aquí gran cazador, estoy cerca del objetivo, responda gran serpiente – Kabuto hablando en clave

Ya déjate de esas tonterías y habla bien Kabuto – Orochimaru

Pero, si yo quiero hablar asi además no soy Kabuto, soy el gran agente secreto 00K al servicio del Reino Unido – Kabuto con estrellitas en los ojos

Ya me arrepiento por regalarte esas películas de James Bond – Orochimaru

Claro, gran serpiente, lo que tú digas – Kabuto fanfarrón

Esta bien, y diga 00K, ¿el objetivo esta cerca? – Orochimaru

Bueno, el zorro esta en la madriguera pero esta con el mapache – 00K o sea Kabuto

Kabuto te mande a secuestrar al Hokage ¡no a buscar animalitos del bosque! – Orochimaru

No jefe, me refiero al tonto de Naruto y al estorboso de Gaara del Desierto – Kabuto

Oidga señod, quien es usted – Mattsi

Ti, podque se metió a mi casa – Kay enojado

Verán niños yo soy, verán, soy un... – Kabuto sudando

Mi mami lo va regañar por metelse a casas que no ton suyas – Mattsi

Le voy a habar a papi palla que venga, PAP... – Kay

No, no, no, no, soy un amigo de tu papi y lo iba invitar a un lugar muy bonito, ya se tengo una idea si me llevo a estos mocosos y pido rescate lo cobro y pondré mi agencia de detectives y me volveré rico y famoso y podría independizarme de esa serpiente piojosa – Kabuto alucinando

Que es selpientre? – Kay

Ah, ya se ese señod chistoso serpiriente es Lochimaru, mi papi dice que era un payaso muy feo y mi mami decía que tenia un adyudante un, un, un, no se esa palaba – Mattsi

¿Ayudante? Ha entonces debió haber dicho guapo, inteligente y super genial ayudante – Kabuto

Ah! Si ya me acolde dijo pobe diablo – Mattsi

Gulp! Bueno no nos pongamos hablar de apodos y esas cosas feas, niños quieren venir conmigo a ese lugar bonito – Kabuto

Bueno, puedo llevad mi pijama de la panteya losa – Kay

Y, ¿para que quieres llevar tu pijama? – Kabuto

Por si me da sueñito – Kay

Bueno, esta bien pero entren en esta bolsa para que juguemos a las escondidillas – Kabuto

Esta bien, vamos Kay – Mattsi metiéndose a la bolsa con Kay

Todo iba según el plan del 00k, pero cuando estaban a punto de irse Naruto y Gaara entraron en el cuarto donde estaban Kabu y los niños...

Oiga usted quien es y ¡como entro aquí! – Naruto

Y es que como Kabuto se puso bigote falso nadie lo reconocía, nadie...

Sera mejor que nos responda o esto se va poner feo – Gaara tronándose los nudillos

Verán yo soy el conserje y ya me voy, si eso ya me voy... – Kabuto

Oh, bueno si es asi puede irse – Naruto ingenuo verdad

Adiós papi vamos ir con este señod, nos va llevar a un lugar muy bonito – Mattsi asomando se de la bolsa

Ah, con que tenemos a un vil roba chicos, pues eso señor roba chicos es un delito aquí y en China, Nuevo León – Naruto

Llamare a los ANBU para que se lo lleven - Gaara

Claro mientras yo le diré algunas palabras al señor, niños salgan de la habitación por favor – Naruto sacando sus instrumentos de tortura

Si papi – Kay saliendo del cuarto de la mano de Mattsi

Bueno, ahora que se fueron los niños y solo estamos usted, Gaara y yo, dejaremos las cosas en claro, vera si nuestros hijos desaparecen nuestras respectivas esposas nos matarían y eso seria muy feo para usted – Naruto

Vera, soy el Kazekage y podría mandarlo a una cárcel de mi aldea – Gaara

Pero, yo no quería, vera se me hizo fácil – Kabuto

Que se me hizo fácil, ni que Madara Uchiha vendiendo helados, ¡ESTO ES ESPARTA! – Naruto

¿Esparta? – Kabuto

Digo esto es KONOHA! – Naruto

Que me van hacer, oh no de seguro me van a torturar como judiciales enojados – Pensó Kabuto

Tengo una idea de que es lo que va tener como primer castigo antes de que lo entreguemos a las autoridades, veras, lo que tendrá que hacer será:

1 – Comprarnos a mí y a Gaara una caja de cervezas.

2 – Lavar toda la ropa de mi familia, limpiar la casa, bañar a Gamabunta y a los demás sapos, hacerle una broma por teléfono a Sasuke e invitar las pizzas y el ramen.

3 – Y última condición conseguirme boletos para **WrestleMania 26**, tengo ganas de tener un poster autografiado de todas las divas – Naruto

Yo igual – Gaara

Bueno, si me acompañan a la guarida de Orochimaru y robamos sus ahorros podre pagarte tus caprichos – Kabuto

Esta bien, pero si es una trampa, tendrás que regalarme un cepillo dental de oro – Naruto

...

Que se encontraran nuestros queridos protagonistas en la guarida de Orochimaru...


	4. visita a orochimaru parte 2

Visita a Orochimaru parte 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Bien, nos cumplirás con nuestras exigencias señor desconocido – Naruto

Naruto, no te has dado cuenta de que es solo el menso de Kabuto con un bigote falso – Gaara con cara de WFT?

Claro que no es, mira ese bigote estilo Pancho Villa, tan varonil y macabro en este tipo – Naruto

Pero que me dices de este recibo del "Mundo del bigote falso" a nombre de Kabuto Yakushi ¡con fecha de ayer! – Gaara con ironía

Ya cállate Gaara, que se me hace que ya te hizo daño vivir entre tanta arena – Naruto

Bueno, me van acompañar a la guarida de mi jefe Orochimaru ¿si o no? – Kabuto con bigote

Claro, pero nos llevamos a nuestros hijos, no tengo la confianza de dejarlos aquí solos que pasa si en la casa tambien se metió Kabuto y se los roba – Naruto

No, no señor, yo estoy aquí solo, Kabuto renuncio el año pasado y ya lo dieron de baja en la nomina de la aldea del sonido – Kabuto disfrazado

Ah, bueno asi pos si – Naruto

Y el torpe de Kabuto con bigote, se los llevo por un sendero en el bosque, pasando por vario lugares inhóspitos y macabros, pasando por un OXXO a las afueras de Konoha, la tienda de flores de la familia Yamanaka, una plantación de tabaco ilegal de Asuma sensei, el bosque prohibido, el reino de los hombres topo, y muchos lugares mas...

Ya mero llegamos – Gaara

Si, señor desconocido, ya me estoy cansando y si mejor lo dejamos para mañana, si nos apuramos llegamos a tiempo a jugar baraja con Kakashi sensei – Naruto

Calma, solo damos vuelta aquí en la esquina y ya solo es de entrar en esa casa – Kabuto

Pero al ver el largo camino recorrido...

QUEEEEE!!!!!! – Gaara y Naruto cargando a sus hijos

Que este es el lugar – Kabuto

Pero solo esta a dos cuadras de mi casa – Naruto

Que no vivían tu y Orochimaru en la aldea oculta del sonido – Gaara

Bueno, para serles sincero, es que, es que ya no hay mas aldea del sonido, verán mi jefe la perdió – Kabuto

Pero, como se puede perder una aldea – Naruto

Verán, es que mi amo aposto las escrituras de los terrenos con Tsunade y perdió – Kabuto

Y como, que yo sepa las veces que gana Tsunade es porque algo va suceder, algo malo – Gaara

Bueno, es que la apuesta consistía en contestar una pregunta muy difícil: ¿De que color era el caballo blanco de Napoleón? – Kabuto

Acaso, ¿Orochimaru no tiene cerebro? – Gaara

Bueno es que, el no es bueno con preguntas capciosas retoricas físico-cuánticas – Kabuto

Bueno, bueno, ya tráenos los ahorros de tu patrón – Naruto

Papi, papi – Kay

¿Que sucede bebe? - Naruto con voz de padre consentidor

Tengo hambe, mami yijo que tu me daías de comed – Kay

Bueno, bebe, espera un poco mas, y te comprare un helado – Naruto

Peyo mami dice que no bebo comed duces si no como comiya primeo – Kay

Si que sabe hablar bien tu niño – Kabuto

Bueno, antes era peor – Naruto

Como que peor – Gaara

Bueno, Kay me decía:"Mami de peyo amaillo" (traducción mami de cabello rubio) – Naruto

Bueno, eso pasa cuando eres hijo de un Jinchūriki, recuerdas que te dije que mi hija heredo las habilidades de Shukaku, bueno igual y heredo su mal carácter cuando come dulces – Gaara

Y yo no te he contado sobre los míos, ese Kyübi endemoniado, les hizo cosas muy raras, veras para empezar los tres tiene mas chakra que yo y Kyübi juntos, Naru es el único que me ha ganado en comer ramen usando un solo palillo; Hina es mas hiperactiva que yo cuando tenia su edad y Kay bueno, es mas tímido que Hinata y tiene un pequeño problemita – Naruto

A que te refieres con problemita – Gaara

Bueno, cada ves que lo hago enojar, llorar o se pone eufórico se pone a mover sus deditos y crea un mini Rasengan con los dedos y el único que lo calma es su madre, no se, es como si a Hinata la viera como una diosa y a mi como un intruso o algo asi – Naruto

Bueno, ya sabes como son los bebes, además dos de tres hijos que medio te quieran no esta mal – Gaara

Bueno, ya encontré los ahorros de mi jefe – Kabuto sacando una alcancía con forma de serpiente

Cuanto tiene adentro – Naruto

Bueno como unos $100, 000,000.000 – Kabuto

Tanto, dinero tiene adentro – Gaara

Bueno, desde que mi amo demando a McDonald's por un piquete de araña en el baño; demando a una zapatería porque vendían botas de piel de víbora; y por otros negocios ilícitos como lavado de dinero y trafico de osos de gomitas en la cárcel de Konoha, etc. – Kabuto

Vaya, si que es un verdadero criminal – Naruto

Si, eso de lavar dinero – Gaara

Si, para que lavarlo yo no lo veo sucio – Naruto

WFT? – Gaara y Kabuto

¿Que? – Naruto

No, nada, nada, bien vamos a gastar este dinero que ya es nuestro, gracias Kabuto, ya te puedes ir – Gaara

Pero, que no me iban a meter a la cárcel, y me iban a torturar – Kabuto

Para que fastidiarte si Orochimaru te va matar por lo que le has robado, bueno ¡adiós! – Gaara

En eso los dos Kages se esfuman en una nube de humo junto con sus niños...

Kabuto! donde esta mi ALCANCIAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Sera mejor que aparezca sino te voy a rasurar las piernas con ¡chapopote hirviendo! Y te voy a obligar a ver conmigo programas de espectáculos – Orochimaru

NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! – Kabuto

Mientras...

Bien ya tenemos dinero para cumplir nuestros deseos y hasta nos sobra algo para ir a apostar con Kakashi – Naruto

Papi – Mattsi y Kay

QUEEEEEE???? – Gaara y Naruto

Snif, Snif, podque me gritiaste? – Mattsi

Si, Snif, le voyd a decil a mama i te va pegad – Kay con lagrimas en los ojos

No, no niños no lloren, ya se les compraremos todo lo que quieran ¡de veras! – Naruto

Lo que quellamos – Kay y Mattsi

Porque tengo la sensación de que esto no va terminar bien – Gaara

Yo pienso igual – Naruto

Continuara...


	5. En casa de Kakashi

En casa de Kakashi

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Ahora, Naruto y Gaara, dos de los mas grandes ninjas del mundo, héroes en sus aldeas, eran victimas del deseo y capricho de dos pequeños seres que aun no sabían escribir bien...

Papa, quieo yulces! - Mattsi

Pero, nena, no prefieres comer algo primero como tu primo Kay – Gaara

¡No, si el come eso, es potque es bebe, io no! – Mattsi

Papi, tengo hambe, fillo y sueño – Kay

Espera solo un poco mas, iremos con tío Kakashi, el tiene comida en su casa y juegos de azar, ruleta, naipes, fichas – Naruto

Peo, me asutan sus pellos, ladan muy feo – Kay

No, bebe eso fue porque traías tu pijama de gatito, la semana pasada – Naruto

¿Te ponen, pitjama de gatito? – Mattsi

Si – Kay

...

En la casa de Kakashi...

Ding-Dong (timbre) no se rían

Vaya, vaya otro para de mandilones – Kakashi abriendo la puerta usando camisa hawaiana

Como, que otro par – Gaara

Verán, la mayoría de los amigos que invite tambien trajeron a sus niños – Kakashi

Ah! Tu no te hagas si Anko te dejo encargado a tus hijos tambien – Naruto

Si, Kakashi y Anko eran pareja, no estaban casados ya que ambos son un para de como, decirlo, fiesteros, que no les fue muy bien juntos pero igual cuidan de Any y Kashi sus retoños...

Me tenias que recordar eso, bien, pasen el ambiente se esta poniendo bueno – Kakashi

Hola, "Tontuto", ¿Por que tardaste? – Sasuke

No, te importa "Torpesuke" – Naruto

Ya, basta los dos y apostemos – Shino

Oye, Naruto, y por cierto me dijo mi hijo que le gano al tuyo haciendo carreras – Sasuke

No, fastidies, además mi Naru es mejor en soccer que tu niño – Naruto

Si, como no, pero mi hijo es mejor nadador que el tuyo – Sasuke

Ya cállense, verlos pelear me aburre – Shikamaru

Si, papi es tan problemático – Tammy hija de Shikamaru y Temari

Papa ya comeremos – Chanji (hijo de Chouji e Ino) obvio que era un Akimichi pero era delgado como su madre

Pronto campeón, solo deja que estos dos se calmen y te llevare al mejor buffet todo lo que puedas comer – Chouji contentando a su hijo

Unas horas después...

Bien, si pierdes esta, te quedas sin mascara – Neji dirigiéndose a Kakashi

Claro, que no, mira y sufre – Kakashi mostrando sus cartas

Chin, tenias 2 ases y yo nomas 2 nueves – Neji

Eso era en la sala de juegos, pero en la habitación contigua...

Quieren ver los libros especiales de mi papa – Kashi

Es, verdad que tienen imágenes de robots y ninjas mágicos – Tammy

Pues no se pero Pa, dice que son muy divertidos de seguro tienen chistes tambien – Any

Pero, ya lo has visto – Chanji

La verdad, no papa, no quiere que los vea dice que no es para niños, pero de seguro es porque no quiere que lo maltrate – Kashi

Bien, ábrelo para poderlo ver – Hiro un niño con gafas negras y chaqueta que le oculta parte del rostro ya sabrán quien es su papa

Poemos ved – Mattsi

No, esto no es para bebes como tu y Kay, váyanse a dormir la siesta o a tomar su biberón – Tammy

Peo, si tu elles niña tambien – Mattsi

Si pero yo tengo 7 años y tu tienes 4 – Tammy

Peo, cuando tía Tememani te tajo a mi casa tu dodmiste la sienta conmigo – Mattsi

Eso fue cuando, tenia 5 y tu 2, y no molestes enana o le digo a todos que aun mojas la cama – Tammy

Ne, ne, no es juisto – Mattsi

Pero cuando abrieron el libro...

¡Que aburrido! No tiene imágenes de peleadores ni dragones y motocicletas – Hiro

Yo, no se porque a mi papa, le gusta este libro feo si solo vienen señoras flacas, no vienen princesas y vestidos lindos – Any

Ya se, tengo muchas revistas de motos y ninjas y si le pegamos dibujos bonitos en el libro de papa, de seguro se va alegrar – Kashi

Yo le pondré fotos de princesas, hadas y sirenas son mas lindas que esas mujeres raras que salen en sus libros – Any

Ollie, yo si se quen hizo esos libos – Kay

¿Quien? – Chanji

Mi gan abuelo Jinyaya, tiene un cualto en su casota donde hace esos dibos – Kay

Y ¿por que los hace tan aburridos? – Hiro

Ell, diho que asi le gustian mas, a veces me lleva a vel a las señoas que se meten en los dibos – Kay

Bueno, si nos dices mas dejamos que Mattsi y tu dibujen lo que quieran en el libro de papi – Kashi

Yupi!!!!!!! – Kay y Mattsi

Que planean hacer estos niños con la atesorada colección del icha icha paradise...


	6. Akatsukis a la vista

Akatsukis a la vista

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Mientras un despreocupado grupo de padres ninjas jugaban póker, un pequeño grupo de infantes jugaba con los libros Icha Icha de Kakashi...

Entonces, ¿a tu abuelo le gusta hacer esos libros? – Tammy

Ti – Kay

Y podque os hace asi? – Mattsi

Mi buela Tunade dice que mi abue Jinyaya es un milon – Kay

¿Un mirón? y ¿Que es un mirón? – Kashi

Mi abue Jinyaya ice que esd el tabajo de ved que las señodas se vean bonitas – Kay

Y ya te llevo con el – Chanji

¡Ti! , Peo me dio isa poyque cuano a mi abue lo veian las señoas le pegaban en la cada y le decillan manos de oso – Kay

¿Manos de oso? No querrás decir mañoso – Any

Eso, peo a mi no me pagaban, solo me decillan que ea lindo y me aban un duce – Kay

Mientras a lo lejos, para ser precisos, en la calle...

No se porque tenemos que venir a disculparnos con el canoso de Kakashi – Zetsu

Ya les dije que desde que entramos a Akatsukis Anónimos debemos seguir los pasos de nuestra rehabilitación y uno de esos pasos es pedir perdón a las personas que dañamos en nuestra anterior conducta – Pain

¡Me aburro! – Sasori detras del grupo

En eso el títere-humano recibe un zape como castigo...

Ya cállense, yo tocare el timbre, Wow si que le pagan bien a Kakashi - Pain

Ding-Dong – Timbre

Kakashi, esta sonando el timbre de tu casa, ¿no vas a ver quien es? – Shikamaru

No es nadie, de seguro es el que vende tamales en las noches ya sabes como es – Neji

Ding-Dong – Timbre

Kakashi, siguen tocando – Chouji

Déjalo tu solo sigue jugando, hay va mi resto – Kakashi

Ding-Dong – Timbre

Oh, que bien molesta ese señor, pero ahora mismo voy y le digo sus verdades ya para que deje de molestar, caramba no puede uno jugar en paz – Naruto enfadado

Mientras los miembros disque rehabilitados de Akatsuki esperaban respuesta...

Bien, ya nos tiene hartos, señor de los tamales y déjeme decirle que hasta que yo no vea tamales de ramen no le compro ni un mísero tamal de usted – Naruto enojado

Nosotros no vendemos tamales, no te acuerdas de nosotros somos Akatsuki – Pain

¿Akat que? Ah si Akatsuki, recuerdo que combatimos hace años, y me acuerdo que ese el que tiene una planta en la cabeza me robo mi armónica en forma de hotdog – Naruto resentido

Con razón me hizo daño era de plástico y metal – Zetsu

Bueno y que quieren antes de que llame a la patrulla – Naruto tomando su celular

No, no venimos a molestarte, hemos venido a pedir perdón, por nuestras fechorías – Kisame

Si, tanto robo de demonios con colas, nos cegó, además todo fue culpa de Madara, nosotros solo lo seguimos por temor – Hidan

¿Temor de que? – Naruto

De perder nuestras cosas como mi rosario de Jashin y mi colección de estampillas – Hidan

De perder a Tobi – Tobi

Oh, claro Tobi, un momento que no Tobi y Madara son la misma persona – Naruto

No, veras, quizás esto te parezca extraño pero Tobi no es Madara, es el hijo de Madara con traumas infantiles – Deidara

¿Que tipo de traumas? – Naruto

Ver que su padre es un ninja vengativo y que su madre es una ninja que trabaja como vendedora de bienes raíces dejo marcado a Tobi – Tobi

Que macabro, pero bueno pasen ya que dicen que no son malos - Naruto

Naruto con quien tanto hablas déjame decirte que ya vimos tu mano hace 15 minutos ganaste suertudo – Shikamaru

Gane, oh si Kakashi ve quitándote ese trapo de la cara que te voy a tomar fotos – Naruto

Que dices burrito, yo no aposte la mascara esta ves aposte cualquier cosa menos mi mascara, dinero, mi mujer (Anko), mis órganos, una humillación o lo que sea, pero para que veas que no soy malo te regalo uno de los perritos que tuvieron mis perros ninja – Kakashi con su ojo que se ve feliz

Oye pero tu nos tienes perritas – Naruto

Pero, mis perros se salen a divertirse por las noches y doña Yakumi la dueña de esa poodle me dio la caja con cachorros hoy en la mañana – Kakashi

Bueno esta bien, dame al perrito blanco, ah si y en la entrada esta Akatsuki – Naruto

Que ah si, diles que no queremos comprar muebles, QUEE!!!! Akatsuki!!!! – Kakashi

En eso, en la entrada...

¿Que se le ofrece señor? – Kashi

¿Me hablas a mí? – Kakuzu

¡No le estoy hablando al Pato Lucas! Es obvio que a ti menso – Kashi

Que dijiste chiquillo grosero – Kakuzu

Cálmate o no te dejo ver el informe financiero de la bolsa de valores del país del Fuego – Pain

No, no me portare bien – Kakuzu

¿Oigan no le gustaría comprar un libro muy interesante que acaba de salir? – Kashi sonriendo

¿Y porque lo compraría pequeña versión de Kakashi sin mascara? – Kakuzu

Bueno porque según dicen es muy bueno, oh pero si es mucho para tu pequeña mentecita se lo ofreceré al señor títere - Kashi

Claro que no, dame eso ¿cuanto es? – Kakuzu

Son 8 barras de chocolate con nuez – Kashi

Mmm, bien déjame ir a traerlos, Zetsu ve al Oxxo y tráeme 8 Snickers pero ya – Kakuzu

Todo yo y todo yo – Zetsu berrinche como el Chavo del 8

Si entonces traes los 8... – Kakuzu

Que sean 10 – Kashi

Ah si, bien los 10 y me traes la feria – Kakuzu

Bien ya voy – Zetsu

Que no se te olviden te traes 12 chocolates – Kashi

Si te traes 12 choco que, oye se suponen que son 8, chin ya se fue Zetsu bien mas te vale que este buena la lectura – Kakuzu

No se arrepentirá no dude de mi desconfianza – Kashi

Por otro lado...

¿Oye niño no quieres ver mis títeres? – Deidara

Oiga señod podque padece niño – Mattsi

Verán use una técnica prohibida que consiste en... y asi deje de tener carne y hueso para tener madera y algunos metales, comprendiste nena – Sasori sonriendo

Si – Mattsi asustada

Huy mira nada más que niño tan precioso, no quieres jugar con mi Nagatito es justo de tu edad – Konan esposa de Pain viendo a Kay

Oda – Nagato Jr

Oda – Kay

En la sala...

Naruto como serás tan bruto como para dejar a los Akatsukis afuera hubieras invocado a un sapo o que se yo para que se los comiera – Neji

Pero es que ya no se veian tan dementes y sádicos de hecho me pidieron disculpas – Naruto

Bueno, no perdamos tiempo y vayamos a ver que pasa con ese grupo de payasos – Shino que por raro que parezca hablo

Después de una horas...

Bueno quien diría que se volverían buenos – Chouji

Si, decidimos dejar de buscar Bijus y nos dedicamos a cumplir nuestros sueños, ya no somos malos de hecho yo soy un ninja-abogado – Dijo Pain

Yo soy ninja-contador publico – Kakuzu

Yo soy juguetero – Sasori

Yo estoy estudiando para Ingeniero Ninja Agrónomo – Tobi

Todos con cara de WTF?...

Bueno si tú dices, Pain veo que ya tienes familia te casaste con Konan pillín – Kakashi

Si, desde que la conocí supe que éramos el uno para el otro – Pain

Oye por cierto Naruto, Hinata y tu tienen un bebe muy lindo ¿como se llama? – Konan

Oh, bueno su madre le puso Kay – Naruto

Kay que curioso nombre, ¿de donde viene? – Deidara

Ah de mi casa vive con mi esposa, sus hermanos y conmigo – Naruto

No, tontín se refiere a que de donde tomo Hinata ese nombre – Sasuke

Ah, veras a los 4 años Hinata tenia de mascota un conejito llamado Kay y le gusto ese nombre – Naruto

Vaya que profundo – Shikamaru

Bien como te decía ya no haremos mas maldades, de hecho liberamos a todos los demonios con colas que teníamos, de hecho el tuyo Gaara regreso contigo – Pain

En serio, que raro yo no lo había notado, haber déjame probar: aquí Gaara a Shukaku me escucha 10 4 me captas – Gaara en su mente

10 4, todo en calma Gaara – Shukaku

Wow, volviste – Gaara

Claro que volví, además quien mas crees que es padre de Mattsi – Shukaku

¿O sea que tu tambien eres su padre? – Gaara asustado

Bueno de su parte bestial si, de donde crees que obtuvo tanto poder sobre la arena – Shukaku

Entonces, ¿los hijos de Naruto tambien son hijos de Kyübi? – Gaara

Claro, todo mundo sabe que los hijos de un **Jinchūriki **hijos de la bestia con n colas tambien – Shukaku

Vaya esa no me la sabia – Gaara

Si, verdad yo creo un dia de estos subo esa información en mi Metroflog Shukaku, bueno déjame ir a dormir un buen rato adiós – Shukaku

En otro lugar, en una cueva oscura...

Se atrevieron a abandonarme liberaron a mis bestias, pero yo me vengare por que yo soy Madara Alfonso Mauricio Uchiha del Valle – Madara con una música de telenovela – Les quitare lo que mas quieren esos niños chillones y formare con ellos Akatsuki 2.0...

Que planea el loco de Madara, se imaginan a los hijos de nuestros héroes con batas de Akatsuki, en que universidad esta la carrera de Ingeniero Ninja Agrónomo, pronto mas respuestas...


	7. Hinata sospecha algo

Hinata sospecha algo

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Bueno, por un lado los padres disfrutaban de un juego de póker hasta que llegan los Akatsuki rehabilitados y los invitan a pasar...

Oye Naruto, y por cierto donde esta tu mujer – Konan

Ah, salió a una reunión de mujeres kunoichi o algo asi – Naruto con una soda en la mano

La reunión, es ahora hoy – Konan

Si, ¿por? – Shikamaru

Creí que era la semana siguiente, me invitaron el mes pasado y no pude asistir, pero esta vez no me la pierdo – Konan

¿Que tu tambien vas a esa tontería? – Kakashi

Claro, desde que nos mudamos a Konoha me invitan pero no he podido ir por lo de la rehabilitación, pero ya que todos ustedes están cuidando niños, Nagatito – Konan

Si – Nagato Jr

Bebe aquí te quedas con papi, yo voy a una junta, papi te cuidara – Konan

Pueyo id – Nagato Jr

No mi amor, pero no te asustes quédate con tu amiguito Kay jugando, mami regresa al rato – Konan tomando su bolso

Pero cielo, no me dejes solo con el niño – Pain

Ay tontito solo son unas 4 horas nada mas – Konan

Pero corazón, ¿si se me cae el bebe? – Pain

Simple, te hare algo que haga que no puedas tener mas hijos amor – Konan

Gulp – Pain tragando saliva

Comprendiste tesoro – Konan

Si amor – Pain sudando

Bien, adiós bebe te quiero, muchachos suerte con los baby's – Konan yéndose

Bueno, ¿le entran al juego? – Kakashi

Claro ¿por que no? – Hidan

Mientras en el jardín...

Ay, ay, ya llegue el Oxxo esta lejos – Zetsu jadeando

Bien ¿y lo que te mande comprar? – Kakuzu

Hay tienes tus 30 chocolates – Zetsu

¡¿Que solo eran 12?! – Kakuzu enojado

Pero recibí un sms de tu celular que decía: "Zetsu no traigas 12 chocolates traes 30 y una bolsa con frituras sabor limón" – Zetsu

¡Yo nunca te mande ese mensaje! – Kakuzu

Mira – Mostrando su cel Zetsu – aquí se ve – Zetsu

Tu fondo de pantalla de Garfield – Kakuzu

Ah no eso no mira – Zetsu cambiando a la bandeja de entrada

"_Zetsu no traigas 12 chocolates traes 30 y una bolsa con frituras sabor limón"_, - Leyó Kakuzu- Pero si yo traigo mi teléfono aquiiii – Kakuzu buscando su cel

Señor se le cayo esto – Kashi con el teléfono del enfurecido Kakuzu

Gracias enano, y mi libro – Kakuzu entre dientes

Aquí esta desfrútelo – Kashi dándole uno de los libros que el y sus amiguitos modificaron

Esta bien, veamos, mmm, Icha Icha, nada mal – Kakuzu sonriendo

Pero en cuanto vio los garabatos que todos los niños dibujaron: dragones, ninjas, automóviles, princesas...

Me vieron la cara, ¡ARRRGGG! – Kakuzu

¡Vamos a comer chocolates! - Kashi

SIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! – Todos los niños y Tobi

Oe Kay no vas conmido por duces – Nagato Jr

No, mami no me yeja comed duces si no como pimeo comidia – Kay

Peo onde vamos encontad comia – Nagato Jr

Mi mami sabe acel pisas, vamos a buscaila - Kay

Ti mami hace hambugesas muy yicas – Nagato Jr

Voy con utedes – Mattsi

Asi los 3 bebes se encaminaron a buscar a sus madres, pero como irían...

No pequeña no te llevare a ningún lado – Pakkun el perro de Kakashi

Si no le ices a tus migos peos que nos lleven llodo – Mattsi

Y si me niego aun asi – Pakkun

BUAAAAAA!!!!!!! – Mattsi llorando y usando sus poderes de arena

Bueno, esta bien, yo rastreare a sus madres y los llevare con ellas pero no me hagas nada, vamos chicos – Llamando a sus amigos Ninken – Pakkun

Ahora si, los 3 bebes que iban sobre los perros ninja fueron a buscar a sus madres; pero en las calles de Konoha se paseaba un auto negro y el chofer era un resentido Akatsuki...

Bien, piensa en que calle estaremos, hace tanto que abandone la aldea que ya no recuerdo las calles – Madara

Paz, clash – Ruido

Qui, quien anda ahi – Madara sujetando un kunai asustado era de noche ya

En eso se vio una terrorífica sobra maligna en un callejón... pero...

Tamales, calientitos tamales oaxaqueños, de dulce de pollo de puerco, lleve sus ricos tamales – Tamalero con su clásica bocinita

Ay, dios mío solo era ese señor será mejor comprar un tamal para el susto – Madara secando su sudor

Pero cuando corrió hacia ese señor no había nadie...

Vamos señor de los tamales ya no me esta gustando este juego, ¿señor de los tamales? ¿Esta por ahi? – Madara sujetando su kunai con más fuerza

¡No! – Voz de ultratumba desde el callejón oscuro

Es usted Don Chang el tamalero – Madara temeroso

¡No! – Misma voz

¿Es mi viejo amigo Jonh el carnicero? – Madara con lágrimas de miedo

¡No! – Nuevamente

¿Qu, Que quiere? – Madara persignándose

Te voy a llevar – Voz

AAHHHHH!!!!! – Madara corriendo

Jajajajajajajajaja!!!!! Ay pero que malo soy – Jiraiya con un cono de papel

Hoda abuedito – Kay

AAHHHHH!!!!! – Jiraiya

Te asute – Kay

No pequeño, solo tenia ganas de gritar un poquito, pero que haces aquí a estas horas ya deberías estar en casa cenando – Jiraiya

Eis que mami se fue a jugaa con otas señoas y me llejo con papi, peo quiero ill son ella tengo hambe – Kay

Sera mejor que vengan tu y tus amigos conmigo, de seguro a tu abuelita Tsunade no le molestara darles de cenar, vengan – Jiraiya cargando a los niños

Mientras en casa de Temari...

Bien Hinata, dinos que es lo mas vergonzoso que ha hecho tu marido – Ino

Bueno, recuerdo una vez que Naruto salió a recoger el periódico y se le olvido usar bata y solo llevaba sus calzoncillos naranjas y una camisa del equipo local de beisbol y verán mi papa llego a desayunar y creyó que Naruto estaba borracho y lo persiguió por toda la calle diciéndole vago mantenido y Naruto termino metiéndose a la casa de la viejita lujuriosa y esta intento darle un beso, desde esa vez nunca olvida salir sin algo decente a la calle – Hinata sonrojada

Me pregunto porque serán tan tontos – Anko

Oye Anko y dinos que secretitos graciosos tiene mi viejo sensei – Sakura

Esta bien, algo que ustedes no saben es que Kakashi tiene una colección de mascaras tiene de todo tipo (de luchador mexicano, de ratero, de Batman, de los presidentes de algunos países, de perro, de anciano, de payaso, etc.), verán un dia decidí tirar esa basura que solo ocupaba espacio en el armario y Kakashi corrió detras del camión de basura, se peleo con los gatos que buscaban comida y cuando llego traía un olor a atún sucio que lo obligue a dormir 3 noche fuera en el jardín hasta desaparecer la peste – Anko riendo

Tiritiritiri – Teléfono de Hinata

Quien será, ¿bueno? - Hinata

Buenas noches Hinata, soy yo Tsunade – Tsunade

Oh, si hola Tsunade porque no has llegado Tenten ya saco su libro de fotos chistosas de Neji – Hinata

Veras, iba para allá cuando llego Jiraiya con el pequeño Kay y otros dos niños pequeños – Tsunade

QUEEE! ¿Y mi bebe esta bien? – Hinata

Si, no te preocupes los niños tienen un poco de hambre les preparare algo rápido y los llevare con ustedes – Tsunade

Esta bien, tráelos rápido por favor – Hinata

Huy!!!!! Naruto Uzumaki Kamikaze esta vez te pasaste!!!!! Pero donde yo te vea jugando con tus amigotes te voy a borrar de la memoria el hecho de que alguna vez comiste ramen, voy a tirar tus posters de los Huracanes de Konoha tu equipo favorito y voy y voy – Hinata roja

Calma Hinata que sucede – Matsuri

Verán descubrí que nuestros esposos no están cuidando a nuestros niños – Hinata

¿Que? ¿Que? Oh Gaara del desierto prepárate a cenar comida de gatos por 3 meses – Matsuri

Espero que Sasuke se este divirtiendo porque se le va olvidar lo que es reír – Sakura acumulando chakra en su puño derecho

Huy, en la que se metieron los ninjas esta ves, se han enfrentado contra asesinos, ninjas con poderes superiores, pero ahora les llega la peor amenaza de todas: un grupo de madres kunoichis enfadadas con las hormonas al borde de estallar y con una sola palabra: castigo


	8. El castigo parte 1

El castigo

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Mientras que en un lado de la ciudad un grupo de shinobis jugaban al póker mientras un grupo de niños se deleitaban con dulces, en otro lado un grupo de kunoichis se armaban hasta los dientes para castigar a sus maridos por desobligados...

Esta vez Kakashi va tener que usar esa mascara para ocultar los moretones que le voy a hacer si mis bebes están heridos, con hambre o solitos – Anko

Más le vale a ese vago de Shikamaru que mí Tammy este bien, lo voy a poner a limpiar la casa hasta que se le caigan las manos o lo primero que pase – Temari tonado su enorme abanico

Oye un momento, ¿Hanabi esta aquí? – Sakura

Si, aquí estoy – Hanabi

Entonces quien cuida a los otros niños de Hinata y Naruto – Ino

Bueno, Naru esta con Haru mi hijo los deje con Konohamaru – Hanabi

Y Hina? – Hinata

Bueno se quedo con Yuki y con el patán de Neji – Tenten

Pero conociendo lo buenos que son nuestros esposos de seguro se llevaron a todos los niños a casa de Kakashi solo para jugar póker – Sakura afilando su kunai

Bien, esto haremos: Hinata iras por tu bebe con Tsunade, luego todas nos reuniremos alrededor de la casa del Kakashi y los emboscaremos a todos y ahi les vamos a dar en la torre – Anko

¡Bien! – Todas las demás

Mientras por la ciudad un Madara cansado y asustado por el espanto que se encontró con anterioridad...

Ay, Ay, agua, correr de los fantasmas da mucha sed, pero debo seguir con mi misión, robarme esos niños y formar Akatsuki 2.0 porque yo soy Madara Alfonso Mauricio Uchiha del Valle, jajajaja – Madara riendo como villano

Cállese no deja dormir – Ebisu asomándose desde una casa y aventando un zapato

Ay – Madara sobando su nuca

Mientras en casa de Tsunade...

Quien diría que Naruto seria tan fiestero como yo – Jiraiya

Y como no lo va ser, si todos los hombres de esta familia desde mi abuelo el primer Hokage, tu mi esposo, nuestro hijo Minato, nuestro nieto Naruto – Tsunade

Oye no olvides a nuestros bisnietos Naru y Kay – Jiraiya

Claro que no, ellos no serán vagos irresponsables como tu sabrás, no ellos serán grandes ninjas responsables y honorables – Tsunade

Que y ser unos perdedores, no yo me imagino a Naru y a Kay rodeados de lindas novias siendo todo un Don Juan como tu servilleta – Tsunade

Eso si que no, yo veo a mi Naru como un gran ninja incluso un excelente Hokage y a Kay como el mejor ninja medico de todos los tiempos – Tsunade

Que ninja medico eso es para mujercitas y debiluchos que no saben pelear, el será un guerrero fuerte y bravo como yo – Jiraiya

Y que le vas enseñas a invocar a Gamabunta, el le tiene miedo a ese sapo enorme – Tsunade

Claro, además es mejor que invocar a esa porquería de gusano gigante – Jiraiya burlándose

Oye con Katsuyu no te metas, oh pero porque cansarnos pensando en lo que serán nuestros pequeñines además asi son mas lindos – Tsunade viendo a Kay

Si tienes razón, porque nomas crecen y se ponen respondones recuerdo las veces que llevaba a Minato a entrenar y siempre me salía con que: "Ya papa no quiero espiar a las mujeres en los baños de aguas termales; papa no quiero escribir libos obscenos como tu; papa no te voy a traer fotos de la maestra de clases", ay ese muchacho – Jiraiya

¿Que tu llevaste a nuestro Minato a hacer que? – Tsunade

Nada mas eran investigaciones – Jiraiya riendo

Si como no, con razón la maestra de preescolar de Minato me mando la queja de que lo vio tomándole fotos en el recreo – Tsunade

Oidga señoa ya vamos a comel – Nagato Jr

Oh se me olvidaba, ya se, prepare unos panquecitos de chocolate y les daré algo de leche – Tsunade

Oye ¿me das a mi tambien? – Jiraiya

No, para los mañosos pervertidos no hay, pero si quieres te doy este que salió algo quemado – Tsunade

Si que eres mala pero asi me gustas – Jiraiya besando a Tsunade

Mientras en casa de Kakashi...

Bien Kakashi esta ves te veremos el rostro – Sasuke confiando en su juego

Tira tus cartas – Kakashi

Tengo dos 9 y dos 8 – Sasuke

Flor imperial – Kakashi

QUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! – Sasuke asombrado

Pero, como, cuando, dónde – Naruto

Bien Uchiha paga la apuesta – Kakashi

Mendigo tramposo – Sasuke haciendo una posición de manos

Momentos antes...

Bien los que pierdan en esta partida tendrán que usar el jutsu de transformación, convertirse en sus esposas y hacer una imitación de ellas – Kakashi

Y si tu pierdes te quitas la mascara – Naruto

Claro – Kakashi

Ahora...

Vamos Torpesuke – Naruto

Cállate que a ti tambien te va tocar – Sasuke

Sasuke realizo el jutsu y...

Soy Sakura Haruno una pelirrosa obsesionada con Sasuke Uchiha, las novelas románticas y tener el cabello como chicle de fresa – Sasuke transformado en Sakura

Yo soy Temari una gruñona de la arena con carácter de boxeador furioso, me gusta molestar a mi esposo y salir de compras – Shikamaru imitando a su esposa

Y mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga me gusta usar mi Byakugan para espiar a mi esposo Naruto, ser tímida, desmayarme y ser a veces aburrida – Naruto en forma de Hinata

Jajajajajajajajaja – Todos los hombres en esa reunión

Pero, lo que no sabían era que sus mujeres los espiaban desde afuera de la casa y no pudieron evitar ver esa peculiar imitación...

Con que tengo cabello de chicle de fresa – Sakura con una vena en la frente

Sasuke te voy a dejar sin ganas de ser Uchiha – Inner Sakura

Shikamaru holgazán de quinta esta noche duermes en el sofá, que digo en el sofá eso es muy bueno, ¡en el piso del sótano! – Temari

Naruto no me esperaba eso de ti, pero es hora de usar otra de mis habilidades Hyuga: el jūken, le voy a poner una dieta que nunca incluya ramen – Hinata

Oh, con que aquí estaban – Tsunade cargando a los niños

Mami – Nagato Jr

Oh mi Nagatito, nunca te vuelvo a dejar con tu padre ese Pain es un flojo – Konan

¡Mama! – Mattsi

Uy mi pequeñita, el bobo de tu papi no te cuido bien verdad – Matsuri

Mami – Kay

Oh mi bebe ven conmigo, no te voy a dejar solito mi bebe mi pollito, mi gatito, mi cachorrito, muá – Hinata abrazando y besando a Kay

Ya basta Hinata vas a asfixiar al pobre niño – Tsunade

Que tú papa nunca ta abrazaba – Anko

Bueno si pero no era de mostrar mucho sus sentimientos – Hinata

Si recuerdo que en nuestros cumpleaños nos mandaba a entrenar al bosque si no lo hacíamos no había pastel – Hanabi

Que cruel – Sakura

Y tu madre que hacia – Temari

Bueno, primero agarraba a mi padre del cabello y lo colgaba de las manos al árbol del jardín y lo vestía de piñata y era la primera en ponerle una buena zarandeada por portarse mal – Hinata sonriendo

Si que recuerdos incluso le ponía dulces que tu y yo recogíamos cuando ella le pegaba con el palo - Hanabi

Oye mami, poque mi abuedo Siashi le gusta taed cabello de señoa (cabello largo) – Kay

Bueno mi amor, el hace eso porque es una costumbre del clan Hyuga que los hombres usen el cabello largo como tu tío Neji – Hinata

Se ve chistodso – Kay sonriendo

Si, pero tu te verías lindo de cabello largo bebe – Hinata

Nop – Kay

Porque no cielo – Hinata

Podque no soy niña – Kay jugando con sus dedos

Ay bebe, que lindo eres – Hinata

Hinata te acuerdas del plan – Anko

Ah si castigar a los chicos – Hinata

Mientras en la mansión Hyuga...

Una de las buenas cosas de que mis hijas ya no vivan aquí es esta: poder escuchar mis discos de The Rolling Stones, oh como los admiro desde que era un joven y escuchaba sus canciones junto con mi hermano, recuerdo que mi padre decía que esa música era solo para vagos sin futuro, pero aun asi mi hermano Hiashi y yo estuvimos en una audición para poder entrar en el grupo pero Mick me dijo que eramos mejores ninjas que rockeros – Hiashi con una chaqueta de losRolling Stones

Amo Hiashi con quien habla – Sirviente

No con nadie, solo pensaba, sabes mi hermano y yo decidimos hacer nuestra propia banda pero fue una lastima que Hizashi de fuera – Hiashi

Lo siento mucho señor – Sirviente

Si, se fue de cazarecompenzas y me dejo a su hijo en la mansión – Hiashi

En serio – Sirviente

Si de hecho hicieron una serie basada en sus fantásticas aventuras: Renegado – Hiashi

Wow, señor ya se fume esas porquerías – Sirviente

Que porquerías es verdad mira – Hiashi mostrando un DVD de la serie Renegado

Renegado basado en la vida y aventuras de Hizashi Hyuga – Leyó el sirviente

Oye papa, podrías cuidar a los niños por unas horas, tengo algo que hacer – Hinata asomándose en la entrada

Dime, vas a castigar al vago de tu esposo – Hiashi

Si – Hinata

Bueno, yo ya he pasado por eso, procura no darle entre las piernas, enserio duele mucho pase muchos días en el hospital por esos golpes que tu madre me daba – Hiashi

Bueno, pero eso si papa le haces algo a mi bebe y a sus amiguitos, esos días en el hospital volverán te lo aseguro – Hinata

Gulp, yo tambien te quiero hija – Hiashi

Bien, las cosas están asi, la casa del señor Hatake esta rodeada, Madara esta perdido en algún lugar cerca de la casa de Ebisu, descubrimos las habilidades en el juego de Kakashi, conocimos el pasado del jefe del clan Hyuga, pero...

Que sucederá con Kay y sus amigos serán: Akatsuki 2.0, Ninja abogados, los sucesores de The Rolling Stones asesorados por el abuelo Hyuga, o serán huérfanos de padre, pronto verán mas...


	9. Recuerdos antes del castigo

Un recuerdito durante los malos momentos

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Las cosas cambiarían para los desobligados padres, de jugar tranquilamente a ser esclavos del deseo de sus esposas...

Bien que esperamos, si los pescamos ahora tendremos a todos – Ino con flamas en sus ojos

Si ese Naruto se merece un escarmiento por sus acciones – Hinata con un bate de beisbol de metal

Claro amiga pero apunta esa cosa en otra dirección –Tenten

Mientras dentro de la casa...

"Gaara eres un vago borracho" – Gaara transformado en Matsuri su señora

Jajajaja – Todos

Y fíjate que me pude haber casado con Rock Lee, pero estoy con el tonto de Neji – Neji en el cuerpo de Tenten

Ay, que graciosos me matan – Zetsu

Oye papa, me regalas este plástico que estaba hay tirado – Kashi

Si claro hijo diviértete – Kakashi calmado

Bueno, gracias – Kashi llevándose la tarjeta de crédito de Kisame

Oigan, ya se mandare a Zetsu por una cuantas cervezas y seguiremos son la diversión – Kisame

Claro – Todos

Afuera...

Eso me faltaba que Sasuke llegue bien borracho, oh pero eso si que no, lo voy a poner a entrenar como caballo de carreras – Sakura imaginándose latigueando a Sasuke

Oye por cierto Naruto de donde salió ese niño güero que se parece a ti – Deidara viendo a Naru

Ah, solo es Naru mi hijo mayor, ven aquí hijo dale un beso a papa – Naruto

Aghh, papa hueles a pizza rancia – Naru alejándose

Naruto te dije que esa pizza ya no estaba buena – Kakashi

Qmue tmodamvia emsta mbuena – Naruto comiéndosela

Si serás bestia, esa pizza es de la semana pasada ya la iba tirar a la basura – Kakashi

Oh bueno un error lo comete cualquiera – Naruto

Si pero cualquiera no comete 100 errores al dia – Sasuke

Entonces tienes 3 zorritos – Deidara

Si mira tengo fotos en la cartera – Naruto

Y Hinata no esta tan mal – Hidan

No mires esa es privada, solo estas, esta es del juego de soccer de Naru es el que mas se parece a mi es igual de guapo y galán que yo; esta es del primer dia de preescolar de Hina se parece a su mama, y esta es del cumpleaños de Kay veraz se parece a Hinata de la cara del cabello, pero sus ojos son una mezcla de azul y blanco, ah recuerdo ese dia... – Naruto

Oh vamos Naruto tomate una foto con tu bebe – Hinata

¡Claro! Pero primero vamos bebé solo dale una probadita al ramen esta bueno – Naruto acercando los fideos a la boquita de su bebe

No, quema – Kay

Ya Naruto, es muy pequeño para comer ramen le va caer pesado – Hinata

Pero si Naru y Hina comían ramen cuando tenian 2 años – Naruto

Si amor pero recuerda lo que dice su pediatra: no hay que llenarle la pancita con cosas que le puedan caer mal – Hinata

Y que sabe esa pediatra de pacotilla – Naruto ofendido

Amor te recuerdo que la pediatra de Kay es tu amiga Sakura – Hinata

Bueno esta bien, desde que se graduó como ninja medico ya cree que es especialista en bebes – Naruto

Te recuerdo que se especializo en pediatría infantil – Hinata

Bueno esta bien solo toma la foto para poder llevar a Kay a la piscina – Naruto

Esta bien donde esta nuestro bebé cielo – Hinata sacando la cámara digital

Kay esta aquí, yo lo se deberás, de seguro se escondió detras de mi pero al parecer se movió, pero ya se escondió debajo de tu falda ah pero hoy no traes falda traes tu traje de baño, y no te preocupes yo soy super papá y de seguro nuestro bebé esta seguro y tranquilo y no esta tirado en un lugar desconocido herido, con hambre y con cientos de animales salvajes asechándolo, tranquila Hinata – Naruto sudando

Naruto, tu tenias al bebé hace solo 5 minutos ¿donde esta? – Hinata

¿El bebé? – Naruto

Si maridito el bebé – Hinata

Pero se especifica cual bebé, porque es decir nuestro amigos trajeron a sus bebés a la fiesta – Naruto nervioso

Ya sabes amor, el bebito que tu y yo hicimos hace 3 años el dia de mi cumpleaños – Hinata

Haber déjame acordarme, fue en año bisiesto – Naruto

Naruto no te hagas el loco dime donde esta mi bebé o te mando encarcelar no se te olvide que soy la esposa del Hokage osea tu pero puedo y lo haré, donde esta mi bebito el que tiene la misma enfermedad del corazón que yo y el que si desaparece me divorcio de ti Naruto y dile adiós a mi ramen especial – Hinata roja

Nuestro bebé (vamos donde estas bebe, si te pierdes me quedo sin tu mami) ah el bebé – Naruto

Huy cielito eres el bebé más lindo del mundo, si lo eres lo eres – Tsunade cargando a Kay

Oda mami – Kay con un regalo en sus manitas

Mira Hinata se lo preste a Tsunade, para que le diera su regalo al niño, míralo feliz, sano y sin rasguños – Naruto

Naruto esta bien pero sabes que hubiera pasado si no hubiera aparecido Kay – Hinata

Me meterías a la cárcel – Naruto

No solo eso reviviría a tus padres para que vieran el tipo de padre que eres, te amarraría una correa y serias la nueva mascota de la familia, ahora toma a nuestro bebé para la foto – Hinata

Fin de recuerdo...

Si los niños pequeños si que causan algunos problemas – Itachi

Oye y tu de donde saliste – Sasuke

Oh, solo estaba estacionando mi Hummer haya afuera – Itachi

Pero creí que te moriste, y que ya no volverías – Sasuke espantado

No, veras, cuando tu te fuiste vino la ambulancia y me llevo a una clínica privada, uno de los derechos sindicales como Akatsuki es recibir atención medica de calidad la 24 horas del dia, porque crees que los demás Akatsuki tambien están vivos – Itachi

Ah!, Pero entonces de seguro querrás tu parte del barrio Uchiha – Sasuke

Ahora que lo mencionas, no tengo donde vivir asi que me quedo en la aldea – Itachi

Pero que no fuiste tu el que acabo con tu clan – Shikamaru

Que no leen Wikipedia, eso fue solo una extraña conspiración, a demás me tenian comprometido, era eso o revelarían unas fotos muy especiales sobre mi y Sasuke – Itachi

Sobre tu y yo – Sasuke

Si, veras en esas fotos bueno, tu estas vestido con ropa de niña – Itachi

QUEEEEEE!!!!!! Cochino depravado como me obligaste a hacer eso – Sasuke

Calma Sasuke, tu solo tenias 6 años y yo le dije a mis amigos que ya tenia novia y por eso te vestí asi para que se la creyeran, nada mas eso – Itachi

Ya decía yo que solo te casaste con Sakura para dar la finta de que eras hombre – Naruto

Cállate pelos de elote – Sasuke

Vamos viejo, relájate, no paso a mayores – Itachi tomando soda

Como cálmate, con razón mi padre me dio una santa nalguiza y me dejo sin ver las caricaturas por un mes, todo porque al menso de mi hermano me vistió asi – Sasuke

Cállate que a mi tambien me regañaron – Itachi

Si como no, que te dijo mamá – Sasuke enojado

Bueno me prohibió ir a los videojuegos todo un dia, ah si y me dijo que los vestidos verdes te hacían ver como una niña gorda – Itachi relajado

Todos callaron hasta que...

Jaja – Risa de Nelson el de los Simpson, se escucho afuera de la casa

Pero entonces mataste a nuestro clan solo por eso – Sasuke

Quien dijo que los mate, les conté mi plan y con un descabellado plan que consistió en usar kétchup como sangre falsa salve al clan – Itachi

Pero donde están, todos – Sasuke

Bueno Pa y Ma decidieron fundar otra aldea La aldea oculta entre los Uchihas o algo asi – Itachi

Pero porque dejaron a su hijo menor en este lugar – Sasuke

Bueno, mama dijo que te dejaron aquí para que cuides el barrio Uchiha, además ella y papa han visto muchas veces la película de Mi pobre angelito y sabían que si alguien se metiera a robar en la casa tu la defenderías bien – Itachi

Pero, si están vivos porque no han venido, acaso no querían ver la boda de su hijo o el nacimiento de su nieto – Sasuke

Claro que vinieron, el dia de tu boda yo los traje, veras papa se dejo el bigote y mama se volvió rubia artificial – Itachi

A con razón se me hacían algo conocidos esa pareja que me saludo el dia de mi boda – Sasuke

Y de que te quejas, tu siempre me metías en problemas cuando eras niño – Itachi

Recuerdo...

Una mañana de verano en la casa de la familia Uchiha...

Itachi cielo, tu padre y yo vamos ir con el Sr. Gai sensei a clases de yoga, cuidas a tu hermanito, si le pasa algo no hay postre esta noche – Mikoto Uchiha

Claro mama – Itachi de 11 años

Y tu pequeñín si te portas mal y no obedeces a tu hermano, te obligare a ver películas de terror macabro conmigo en la noche y me pondré la mascara de Freddy Krueger que tanto te asusta – Fugaku Uchiha

Ssi si – Sasuke de 6 años asustado

Bien chicos diviértanse – Mikoto

Oye porque papi es feo conmigo y bueno contigo – Sasuke jugando con unos carritos

Veras tontín papa me quiere mas a mi porque soy el mayor, se leer mejor que tu y no necesito que me den abrazos – Itachi

Eso no es cierto, papa si me quiere – Sasuke

Si dime algo bueno que te haya dado – Itachi

Ayer me dio el ultimo chocolate de la caja – Sasuke

Te dio el que traía coco, el odia al coco – Itachi

Si yo tambien asusta muy feo – Sasuke

El coco no existe, es solo papá asustándote cuando no quieres comer sopa – Itachi

Pero, no me gusta, siempre dice que debo ser como el, comer sopas feas, escuchar los Tigres del Norte, ver las noticias y ver el futbol americano – Sasuke

Es porque son cosas de hombres que todo hombre Uchiha debe hacer – Itachi

Oye juegas conmigo – Sasuke

N.O. Nel – Itachi

Ándale si – Sasuke

Esta bien, pero será a algo que me guste hacer a mi – Itachi

Ya te dije que no me gusta jugar a que me roben los extraños – Sasuke

No eso no, veras jugaremos a te reto, tu me dices te reto y yo debo cumplir con lo que tu digas – Itachi sonriendo

Bueno, suena divertido – Sasuke

Tu empiezas hermanito – Itachi

Bien, te reto a comerte el bote de helado todito sin vomitar – Sasuke

Bueno si tú lo dices – Itachi tomando el bote de helado de chocolate que tanto le gustaba

Una media hora después...

Ya, me lo acabe, bien yo te reto a esconder el delantal de mama en la casita del perro – Itachi

Eso es fácil - Sasuke llevando el delantal favorito de su mami a la casa del perro

Bueno, yo te reto a que hagas mi tarea de matemáticas – Sasuke

Bueno – Itachi

Media hora después...

Bien último reto Sasuke, te reto a que tomes los calzoncillos de papa y los cuelgues como bandera en la entrada de la mansión Uchiha – Itachi

Bueno, pero tu me ayudas a subirme en una silla – Sasuke

Claro, lo que tu digas hermanito – Itachi riendo

Una hora después...

Oh, ese Gai sensei esta loco si cree que yo me puedo torcer y alcanzar mis tobillos con mis codos – Fugaku

Ay cielo ya sabes como es de extraño – Mikoto

Jajaja, dime Fugaku cambiaron de símbolo del clan – Aldeano X

A que te refieres – Fugaku

A eso – Aldeano apuntando hacia la entrada de su casa

En eso el lider del clan vio en la puerta de su casa uno calzoncillos rojos muy llamativos colgados en la entrada con un papelito que decía nueva bandera...

Oye amor esos no son tus ya sabes que favoritos – Mikoto

Si – Fugaku rojo de la vergüenza

Después de correr a todos los mirones, entraron a su casa el lugar se veía mal: la mascota de la familia comiendo galletas sobre el delantal de Mikoto, botes de helado tirados en el piso sin nada, las paredes rayadas, un gato callejero usando zapatos y en medio de todo eso un pequeño Sasuke Uchiha riendo a carcajadas...

¡Sasuke Uchiha que significa esto! – Fugaku con cara demoniaca y maligna

Estoy jugando a te reto – Sasuke sonriendo

Jugando a que – Mikoto

Mamá Papá, que bueno que regresaron, Sasuke se comió sin permiso todo el helado, se puso como loco me pego con ese palo y me obligo a hacerle su tarea – Itachi con lagrimas falsas

Sasuke hiciste todo eso – Fugaku y Mikoto con un aura negro alrededor de ellos

Pe, pe, pero estábamos jugando – Sasuke

Jovencito estas castigado – Mikoto

Y ven para acá, te daré una buenas nalgadas señorito se porto muy mal, Itachi trae mis guantes de herrero – Fugaku

Papi, no es cierto dile a Itachi – Sasuke llorando

Es cierto lo que dice tu hermano – Mikoto

No, el hizo todo eso mira le tome una foto – Itachi

En eso le muestra una foto de Sasuke bailando encima de la mesa del comedor...

Pensaba castigarte viendo películas de espantos, pero ahora tu castigo es ver telenovelas aburridas con tu mamá, y después ver todas las películas de Zombis que guardo en mi armario que son 10 veces más terroríficas conforme van avanzando y tendrás que visitar a tu abuela todos los días al regresar de la escuela – Fugaku

No papi, todo menos abuela Uchiha me obliga e ver fotos viejas, a comer galletas con fibra con jugo de ciruelas, y le dice a sus amigas ancianas que soy niña – Sasuke

Fin de recuerdo

Jajajaja – Todos los ninjas en la casa de Kakashi

No se rían, por culpa de este menso me castigaban – Sasuke apenado

Ding-Dong – Timbre

Quien – Kakashi

Un montón de esposas desesperadas y sedientas de venganza contra sus maridos – Anko

Ah bueno, pasen – Kakashi

Quien es Kakashi – Naruto

Oh, solo son nuestras esposas usando armas y amenazándonos – Kakashi

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Todos

Bien el castigo empezara pronto, aquí le corto para que se queden picados. Muajajajaja jajajaja


	10. Oh no castigo

S.O.S de parte de los ninja

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Bien, al parecer la hora del juicio ha llegado para nuestros amigos, los shinobis despreocupados que dejaron a sus hijos sin vigilancia y que ahora...

¡Auxilio! – Neji corriendo por el pasillo

Hinata mi amor que rápido llegaron, dime como les fue en su reunión – Naruto bajo la mesa

NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Hinata con una bazooka, yo no se de donde la saco

Bien debo huir del país, si eso es me iré a México desde ahora seré Kakashi Pérez – Kakashi empacando

¡No huyas cobarde! – Anko año una granada en la mano

Oh pero miren que hora es, bueno dejo a los casados con hijos y a sus esposas solos para que arreglen sus asuntos, los que sean solteros como yo síganme - Hidan

Pero en la puerta estaba Matsuri con una moto sierra...

Nadie se va de aquí sin castigo, ustedes contra la pared – Matsuri

Yo no me voy a esconder de una mujercita – Kisame sacando su espada

CONTRA LA PARED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Matsuri con voz de gorila rabioso

Si claro señor, digo señora – Deidara llorando

Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros, pecadores, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte – Rezaba Neji escondido en el baño

Quien anda ahi!!!!!!!! – Tenten con un rifle

No nos dejes caer en la tentación, y líbranos del mal – Neji detras de la cortina de baño

Yo Sasuke Uchiha en pleno uso de mis facultades escribo esto como mi testamento ... – Sasuke con un papel y lápiz

No te distraigas y corre – Naruto

En el jardín...

No te vas a escapar – Temari

Pero amorcito yo te quiero mucho, recuerdas tenemos una niña juntos, que piensas decirle – Shikamaru esquivando los ladrillos que le aventaba su mujer

No te preocupes le diré que su papi murió por la patria – Temari tomando su abanico

En la sala...

Pero mi puchunguita, no me vas a matar verdad tu y yo nos amamos verdad – Chouji detras del sillón

No me digas puchunguita!!!!!!!!! – Ino con una sartén en la mano

Otra vez en el patio...

Vamos amor Gaara quiere a su esposita, y promete nunca descuidar a su hijita – Gaara detras del árbol

Si te llego a pescar, te voy a hacer la vasectomía sin anestesia – Matsuri

MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gaara

Ladrillazos volaban por los aires, pero los ninja no podían contraatacar, parecía como si estuviera comenzando la tercera guerra mundial, salían todos tipo de proyectiles, uno de ellos un zapato que golpeo a Madara que se brincó la barda de la casa de Kakashi y fue dejado inconsciente...

Mientras dentro de un armario...

Como le haremos para salir de aquí sin que nos vean – Sasuke

Como quisiera que Rambo nos viniera a salvar – Naruto

No seas ridículo, oye pero que tonto soy si usamos el jutsu de transformación podríamos salir desapercibidos y huir con la Hokage Tsunade ella detendrá todo esto – Sasuke

Esta bien, yo primero – Naruto transformándose en Hinata

No menso transfórmate en otra cosa que no ves que si llegan a ver a 2 Hinatas de nos arruina el plan, Naruto te estoy hablando, Naruto – Sasuke

Oye mi mujer si que tiene grandes las ... – Naruto manoseándose

Cállate que no te oigan - Sasuke

Bien, salgan de ahi no se podrán esconder por mucho tiempo – Sakura levantando la cama

Ya nos encontró – Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos

Plaf – Puerta

¿Que haces aquí? – Sakura

Mami ya tengo hambre, podemos ir a cenar de una vez – Suke

En un momento mi vida, solo estoy buscando al holgazán y bueno para nada de tu padre – Sakura buscando

Ay que bueno, que nos salvo mi hijo, Naruto porque te transformaste en Neji con bigote – Sasuke

Ah no se siempre me dio curiosidad verlo con bigote – Naruto viéndose al espejo

Yija! – Hinata usando una cuerda de vaquero lazo a Naru al verlo en una ventana

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Naruto saliendo por la ventana

Pero en otro lado de la casa...

Ya me aburrí – Any

Si, cuando va tardar mamá en volver – Kashi

Papi dijo que me llevaría a comer – Chanji a punto de llorar

BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Todos los niños

Que fue eso – Temari

Son nuestros hijos y están llorando, pobrecitos, Temari tu y Hinata vigilen a estos vagos que no se salgan de sus jaulas, Ino y Sakura busquen en la casa en busca de sobrevivientes, las demás síganme traeremos a nuestros bebés – Anko

Vamos Hinata, sácanos de aquí ya sufrimos bastante no crees – Naruto

No, y ya cállate – Hinata empujando a Naruto

El panorama se veía feo, la mayoría de los hombres encerrados, Kakashi corriendo por las calles de Konoha, los niños llorando y Gaara tocando una armónica en su jaula, pero...

No – Kay

Anda pequeño, solo es cuestión de que ensayes y practiques y te convertiré en el ninja mas fuerte del mundo – Madara

No y ya vadiase – Nagato Jr

Pero tengo dulces, a los niños les gustan los dulces – Madara

Que no oyó, que se ballia – Mattsi aventando piedras

Ah, no eso si que no yo soy Madara Alfonso Mauricio Uchiha del Valle y no voy a dejar que un grupo de bebés me arruine los planes, una cosa es que me vencieran un grupo de ninjas pero unos bebitos que van a ser contra mi – Madara activando su Sharingan

Al ataque – Mattsi

Si como no que van hacer arrojarme sus biberones – Madara

Toma – Mattsi arrojando arena en forma de picos

Ay mi ojito – Madara

Miya – Nagato Jr usando su Rinegan y creando una bola de agua

No me quiero mojar – Madara huyendo

Mi papi me enseno edsto – Kay

Que a comer ramen como cerdo – Madara

Nop, miya – Kay

Pero lo que no conocía Madara es que los hijos de Naruto eran a algo asi como un Biju pequeño y habían heredado todas las habilidades de Naruto y Hinata, y lo que el pequeño niño empezó a formar fue un pequeño Rasengan hecho de fuego...

Rasengan – Grito el pequeño Kay

Ay patitas pa que las quiero – Madara se hecho a correr como alma que lleva el diablo

No se vaya, se lo doy – Kay dándole en Rasengan en la mano a Madara

Oh muchas gracias pequeño – Madara ingenuo

Media hora después...

Ay, ay se me queman los pantalones – Madara

Que le diste Kay – Nagato Jr

Le di una bola de juego (fuego), que mi papi lise que se yama "rasengan" – Kay

No se asute señor yo lo apagae con adena – Mattsi arrojándole 3 kilos de arena en la cara a Madara

Yo lo apago – Nagato arrojando una bola de agua al loco Akatsuki

Ay no mis pantalones favoritos – Madara quitándose los pantalones quemados y mojados

Oh aquí están ustedes, ¿porque se fueron de la mansión Hyuga bebés? – Matsuri

Es que no habo ese señol – Mattsi

Quien, donde – Hinata

Ese mami – Kay

Y Hinata y Matsuri vieron entre los arbustos a Madara Uchiha todo quemado de su orgullo, sin pantalones y mojado...

Viejo libidinoso, estar espiando a unos niños en paños menores, tome esto – Hinata usando su Juken le voló 3 dientes a Madara

A donde cree que va mañoso – Matsuri quebrándole las costillas al menso de Madara

Y esto es por llevarse a los bebés viejo rabo verde – Konan dándole en un lugar donde no le da la luz a Madara

Y váyase – Kay arrojando otro Rasengan

Au! au! au! – Madara chillando como perro atropellado en dirección hacia el bosque

Uy estas bien Nagatito – Konan cargando a su bebe

Ti mami – Nagato Jr

Y tu princesita – Matsuri

Bien – Mattsi

Ay nunca te vuelvo a dejar solito mi conejito, ni siquiera tu abuelo pudo cuidarte por media hora – Hinata abrazando a Kay

En la mansión Hyuga...

Buu queremos a Rigo Tovar – Empleados

Cállense, o no escucharan al amo de la música al gran Hiashi Loveman y su grupo Love Rock – Hiashi con guitarra eléctrica y una chaqueta de cuero

Cual grupo – Empleados

Como que cual grupo, me refiero a mi nieto Kay y sus amigos – Hiashi

Pero en el lugar donde se supone que estarían los Loverockers había una notita mal escrita que decía: " Abueito ya nos bamos, tengo hambe y voy con mami pod comida, te quiede Kay"...

En la casa de Kakashi...

Oye Naruto, no entiendo algo aun – Hinata

Que corazón – Naruto en su jaula

Porque nuestro bebito le lanzo un Rasengan a ese malviviente que nos encontramos – Hinata

¿Rasengan? - Naruto

Si, esa técnica tan poderosa que invento tu padre, la vi en nuestro bebito – Hinata cargando a Kay

En serio, Wow bebé ya puedes hacer el Rasengan, ya me muero de ganas por enseñarte el Futon Rasen Shuriken – Naruto

Nunca, mi bebito no aprenderá esa técnica que casi te deja sin un brazo, lo oíste nunca – Hinata con la cara roja

Oh pero piénsalo seria genial ver a un bebé usar el rasengan en todo su poder, lo grabaría y luego subo el video en Youtube, me volvería famoso – Naruto

Sera mejor que guardes silencio que tu castigo aun no se acaba – Hinata

A que te refieres – Naruto

Solo espera que leguemos a casa y veras lo que te tocara hacer de ahora en adelante – Hinata

Jajaja – Sasuke en voz baja

Y tu no te rías que esta en las mismas – Sakura dándole un zape a su marido

Vaya como están las cosas que les espera a nuestros héroes, se volverán de ahora en adelante unos mandilones, harán los quehaceres del hogar mientras sus esposas dominan la aldea, pronto verán mas...


	11. Dia de campo a la fuerza

Dia de campo a la fuerza

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Bien, como recordaran los hombres fueron apresados y capturados por sus mujeres, incluso Kakashi, el estaba esperando en la carretera en busca de un aventón, pero luego llego Anko en un caballo y lo atrapo en una red al mas puro estilo del Planeta de los Simios...

Ya en la casa de Kakashi...

Bien, hemos visto su patético acto de escape, nos dimos cuenta de lo mal que cuidan niños, vimos lo malo que son la mayoría en el póker – Anko

Y que han decidido – Kakashi amarrado al árbol

Hinata, si me vas a matar, dos últimos favores, cría bien a nuestros hijos y en mi velorio quiero llevar traje color naranja – Naruto

Despreocúpate – Anko

¿Que? – Naruto

Están, locos, la muerte solo seria una salida fácil, no chiquitos, ustedes van a sufrir de por vida – Temari

Gulp – Todos los hombres

Verán, se me ocurrió algo, sabrán que como mujeres toda la semana nos dedicamos no solo al hogar, tambien a nuestros hijos, a nuestros empleos como kunoichis, a vernos siempre bellas e inteligentes obvio – Anko

¿Y eso es que? – Neji

Bueno, hemos votado y queremos que el primer castigo sea que ustedes sean mujeres por toda una semana, excepto Tobi y Jiraiya que nada tienen que ver en esto – Matsuri

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Todos los chicos

Como oyeron, usaran el tan famoso Jutsu Sexy y se volverán de unos rudos y varoniles machos a una flores delicadas – Temari

No amor, todo menos eso, te llevo a Paris, te traigo serenata todos los días o te compro el diamante mas grande del mundo pero no me dejes sin mi amiguito – Naruto

Lo siento amor, pero se lo tienen bien merecido – Hinata

Linda pechocha verdad que tu no quieres – Chouji arrodillado

Ni aunque me ruegues que ya te voy a ver haciendo la cena para variar – Ino

Por favor, por favor, por favor no me hagas eso – Neji llorando

Pues lo siento mi rey pero desde mañana serás mi reina, jijiji – Tenten

Lady Tsunade les va a dar permiso para hacer esa barbaridad – Sasuke

Si no lo aclare o no lo notaron, en la aldea hay 2 Hokages: Naruto Hokage en entrenamiento y Tsunade du capacitador o algo asi...

Claro que si, y era hora de ponerlos en cintura y que aprendieran la lección – Tsunade

Bien me lo decía mi hermano Kankuro "no te cases vámonos a las Vegas a buscar muchachas" y yo no le hice caso – Gaara

Pues te amuelas cielito – Matsuri

Bien que esperan, transfórmense, Tsunade les pondrá un sello para que duren asi toda una semana – Anko

Pero princesa, no hay otra forma – Kakashi

No y te aguantas – Anko

Una hora después, todos los ninja hombres estaban hechos todas unas bellezas...

Si mi padre me viera – Sasuke

Y crees que a mi me gusta – Kakashi

Oigan no se me ven grandes las... – Naruto otra ves tocándose

Naruto eres mi esposo digo ahora eres mi esposa, deja de hacer eso – Hinata roja

No le quites la inspiración – Jiraiya tomando fotos

Dame eso – Tsunade quebrando la cámara

Bien, ahora el segundo castigo es que entre ustedes (los hombres convertidos en ellas) organicen un dia de campo para nosotras y sus hijos – Anko

Estas loca – Kakashi mujer

Crash – Anko quebrando una roca con la mano

Me callo – Kakashi

Bien será mejor que duerman, mañana se deben levantar muy temprano y preparar las cosas para el picnic y ni se les ocurra ayudar a sus maridos chicas – Anko

Claro, nosotras solo nos dedicaremos a ver y reírnos con su castigo – Sakura

Y asi cada uno de los shinobi/kunoichi se fueron arrastrados por sus esposas hacia sus casas, como Gaara y Matsuri no tenian casa en Konoha se estaba quedando en una casa que les proporciono la Hokage...

Bien ya oíste lo que paso, ahora es hora de cenar y los niños no han comido – Hinata

Oh que bien, que nos vas a preparar – Naruto o Naruko como mas les guste

Me parece que se les olvido que desde ahora ustedes van hacer las labores – Hinata sonriendo

Bien, déjame ir a comprar vasos de ramen instantáneo – Naruto

No cariño, mis niños y yo queremos comida de verdad – Hinata

No se te antoja cenar pizza o pollo frito – Naruto

Nop, como dice nuestro Baby, hay vamos Naruto, acaso no sabes preparar algo que no sea ramen – Hinata

Bueno, se hacer quesadillas – Naruto

Ay Naruto si que te urgió tener compañía durante tu infancia, acaso nadie te daba de comer otra cosa que no fuera ese mugrero – Hinata

Bueno, Iruka me enseño a preparar cereal con leche, ah y tambien me dijo como se preparan las hamburguesas – Naruto

Bueno, esta bien, que sean hamburguesas no estoy de humor para quedarme sin comer – Hinata

Mami Nadu no me yeja juga – Kay entrando en la cocina

No le hagas caso bebé – Naruto con un delantal rosa

Quien edes tu, onde esta mi mami, snif, snif - Kay

No te asuste Kay, soy yo papi – Naruto

Onde esta mami, BUAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! – Kay llorando

Calma bebé, soy yo no me reconoces – Naruto cargando a Kay

No tu no edes mi papi, BUAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! – Kay

Ay cielito no te asustes, aquí esta mami, estaba en el baño mi vida – Hinata

Entonses quien es esa – Kay

Veras mi niño, ella es tu papi, esta asi porque se porto mal y como castigo ahora será tu otra mami por toda la semana – Hinata

Bueno – Kay triste

Oye papa otra ves estas jugando a ser mujer para que te den descuento en la tienda – Naru

No hijo, esta ves es como castigo – Naruto

Ya llegue – Hiashi

Oh no es mi padre no le hemos dicho lo que paso y lo invite a cenar – Hinata

Oh vaya Hinata no me dijiste que tenias empleada domestica, hola linda rubia – Hiashi coqueteando

Papa, veras es que – Hinata

No espera hija deja presentarme con tu linda empleada – Hiashi

Señor, deje que Hinata le explique – Naruto

No preciosura, yo empiezo soy el bien ponderado y guapo señor Hiashi Hyuga, dueño de la mansión Hyuga y lider actual de mi clan y por cierto soy viudo – Hiashi sonriendo

Oh no se me esta insinuando un viejo y no cualquier viejo es el padre de mi esposa, que asco – Pensó Naruto

Chin no le puedo decir que es Naruto, porque ahora si lo mata y me deshereda (pensando), veras papá ella es Miri es prima de Sakura y pidió trabajo haciendo cenas para las familias, es que tiene una incapacidad laboral ninja y hasta dentro de 6 meses vuelve a trabajar en misiones – Hinata

Y no te gustaría cocinar para mi encanto – Hiashi

Ay este señor se parece a mi abuelo Jiraiya – Naruto pensando – No muchas gracias solo lo hago para poder comprarme mis cosas – Naruto fingiendo

Pero te pagare bien – Hiashi

¡Papá! Deja de acosarla y siéntate, Na digo Miri cuando estará la cena – Hinata

Estará en unos minutos – Naruko

15 minutos después...

Bien las hamburguesas están listas, pasen a cenar, bien señora Uzumaki yo me retiro – Naruto

No pero porque te vas quédate – Hiashi

No padre ella se tiene que ir ya, ten tu paga y muchas gracias Miri – Hinata

Pero insisto ella se queda y punto debemos conocerla mas – Hiashi

Hay este viejo loco – Pensó Naruto

Miri podemos ir a la cocina quiero hablar contigo – Hinata

Esta bien señora Uzumaki – Naruto

En la cocina...

Oye dile al loco de tu padre que me deje en paz, solo me mira con cara de Jiraiya, me da miedo – Naruto

Pero si le digo la verdad, te mata de verdad y a nuestros hijos los borra de la rama principal Hyuga – Hinata

Bueno esta bien, por ti y los niños me sacrificare pero mantenlo calmado que ya me esta echando ojitos de borrego a medio morir – Naruto

La cena transcurría en orden, bueno con excepcion de los halagos y piropos que Hiashi le dedicaba a Miri, pero Naruto y Hinata no contaban con que sus niños aun no sabían guardar secretos...

Oye abuelo vas a venir al dia de campo – Hina

Dia de campo, donde pequeña – Hiashi

Va ser en el gran bosque verde de Konoha – Naru

Y van a id tolos, también ella que es mi... – Kay

Miri es Miri bebé ya sabes decir su nombre – Hinata interrumpió a tiempo

Peo yo queia decid – Kay

Que ya quieres tu hamburguesa ten pequeño – Naruto dándole un plato con hamburguesa a Kay

Y dinos hermosura tu tambien vendrás al picnic – Hiashi

No, señor – Naruto

Claro que vendrás Miri – Hinata pellizcándole el brazo a Naruto

Ay, digo si además preparare la comida para el dia de campo – Naruto

Bien, te esperare con ansias de devorar tus... – Hiashi rojo

¡PAPA! – Hinata

Que ansias de devorar sus postres – Hiashi

Mas le vale viejo mañoso – Naruto

Que dijiste – Hiashi

Que le traeré un pastel sabroso – Naruto

Oh que bien – Hiashi

Bien, como les va ir a los shinobi/kunoichi en el dia de campo, cuales son las intenciones del padre de Hinata con la linda Miri, como prepara Naruto el cereal con leche, pronto mas respuestas...


	12. Afrontando la realidad

Afrontando la realidad, ah si un dia de campo tambien.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Konoha a la 1 de la madrugada...

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA – alguien llorando

Naruto amor, te toca ir a ver a Kay – Hinata en la cama

No señor del ramen ya no quiero mas muestras gratis – Decía Naruto dormido

Cielo el bebe esta llorando, ve a calmarlo plis – Hinata

No Sasuke no quiero ir a un antro con viajas encueradas – Naruto aun dormido

NARUTO! – Hinata enojada

¿Que? ¿Quien? ¿Donde? – Naruto despertando asustado

Nuestro hijo esta llorando ve a calmarlo por favor – Hinata

Ay cielo, no crees tu que ya es lo suficientemente grande para afrontas sus miedos, déjalo que conviva con los espantos que viven en la oscuridad – Naruto quedándose dormido o dormida

Naruto tiene 3 año solamente, anda si no quieres batallar tanto tráelo aquí y que duerma con nosotras – Hinata tratando de dormir

Bueno – Naruko

Y asi la bella durmiente rubia se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo más pequeño...

Vaya si que da miedo esta casa a esta horas de la noche – Naruko usando una bata que le presto su mujer

Uh, Uh – Búho afuera en un árbol

Que fue eso, ah es solo el búho – Naruto

AUUU, AU, AU, AUUU – Aullido

Y eso que fue – Naruto apuntando con una linterna asustado

Nah, es solamente Akamaru que esta allá afuera tirando los botes de la basura, mañana llamo a Kiba para que se lo lleve – Naruto

¡Ay tamales! – El señor de los tamales lo recuerdan

A veces me pregunto porque siempre sale a estas hora a vender si ya no hay gente en las calles, bien será hora de ir a traer al bebé – Naruko

Al entrar a la habitación de su niño, Naruto se dio cuenta de que algunas sombras que se veian en ese lugar si asustaban...

Bu, Bu, BUAAAAAA!!!!! – Kay en una cuna

No llores Kay, ven vamos con mami para que no tengas miedo – Naruto con ojos de querer dormir ya

Pueo llevad a mi Pikachu e peuche – Kay

Si pequeño, por mí puedes llevarte hasta una supermodelo pero vámonos ya a dormir – Naruto

Bueno – Kay cargado con un peluche Pokemon

Porque se me ocurrió ponerme a ver con le niño la película de Santo contra las momias de Guanajuato – Pensó Naruto

Mientras en la mansión Uchiha...

Hay Sasuke ya duérmete mañana se deben despertar muy temprano para preparar la comida – Sakura

No puedo, amor, tengo miedo – Sasuke usando un camisón de mujer

De que cielo, pues de que se burlen de mi, además de que me empiece a gustar estar asi – Sasuke

Hay vamos Sasuke, ya nadie se va burlar de ti, para empezar todos tus amigos tambien están castigados y en segunda no te ves tan mal asi eres la segunda chica mas linda de esta casa – Sakura

Y quien es la primera – Sasuke

Obvio pues yo amor ahora duérmete – Sakura

Mientras en casa de Neji y Tenten...

Ya basta Neji, ponte esto para que puedas dormir bien – Tenten dándole un pijama para mujer

Claro que no, que tiene de mal esta – Neji

Tu camisa del Real Madrid y unos bóxers, te ves como la mujer más mal vestida que he visto en mi vida – Tenten

Vamos amor, yo no pienso vestir como mujer toda la semana – Neji tapándose con las sabanas

Mi vida, te recuerdo que eres una mujer ahora y te aguantas, oh vamos no te gustaría verte linda y que tal si te hago un peinado com el mío tienes mucho cabello de donde poder peinarte – Tenten sonriendo

No – Neji

Oh pues no importa, ya se mañana antes de ir de dia de campo te hare una cola de caballo y te prestare mi short de mezclilla y una blusa verde te veras bien – Tenten

Ay no – Neji

Konoha a las 5 de la mañana...

Bien Gaara despiértate ya es hora – Matsuri

¿Que ya es hora? Bueno trae a la niña y vamos al refugio antinuclear ahi están la provisiones – Gaara asustado

No esa ora, no cielo, es hora de que te levantes a preparar la comida para el dia de campo – Matsuri

Hay no, amor ¿en serio debo hacerlo? – Gaara

Claro que si, anda yo te diré como se hace cada cosa peo tu lo tienes que hacer – Matsuri

Bueno, pero no te enojes si me salen mal las enchiladas – Gaara

Ha si por cierto anoche llame a tu hermano Kankuro y lo invite al dia de campo – Matsuri arreglando la cama

¿Que? Poque cielo, el se va reír de mi todo el dia – Gaara

Hay pero solo es un ratito – Matsuri

No, es que no es la primera ves que se ríe de mi vestido como mujer – Gaara

A que te refieres – Matsuri

Bueno es algo que no le cuento a muchas personas pero – Gaara

Recuerdo...

Ciudad de Suna hace un buen tiempo...

Ven Gaara, vamos será divertido – Kankuro

No y si nuestra hermana se enoja – Gaara de 10 años

No se va enterar fue de compras y no vendrá dentro de unas horas, anda ahora póntelo es una armadura de ninja especial – Kankuro dándole a Gaara un sostén de Temari

Oye Kankuro yo no estoy seguro de que esto sea una armadura esta muy suave como para protegerme de algún kunai o una Katana – Gaara con el sostén puesto

No te preocupes espera un momento, Temari ven corriendo mira lo que esta haciendo Gaara – Kankuro

Traidor – Gaara

Ven rápido está haciendo algo malo – Kankuro

Que sucede allá atrás – Temari en la puerta

Vemos por piedad ayúdame a quitarme esto, por favor si mi hermana me ve asi me va dejar sin postre toda la semana – Gaara llorando

Genial más para mi – Kankuro

Sera mejor que no estén haciendo de las suyas chicos porque... – Temari

En eso la mayor de la familia vio a su pequeño hermanito usando su sostén a un lado un montón de ropa interior tirada y su habitación hecha un desastre...

Gaara de la arena, pero que hiciste pequeño niño pervertido, porque te pusiste eso – Temari con la cara roja

Es que yo, es que Kankuro – Gaara con lagrimas en los ojos

Es que nada, veras hermanita, encontré a nuestro hermanito jugando entre tus cosas y lo vi poniéndose esa cosa dijo que se la iba enseñar a los otros niños – Kankuro

¿Que tu ibas hacer que? – Temari

Lo que oíste dijo que lo iba usar de resortera para matar pájaros – Kankuro

En eso Gaara salió correino hacia la calle pero no sabia que afuera había gente...

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gente

Gaara ven aquí ahora – Temari

¿Si? – Gaara asomándose por un rincón

Ven, no te vayas, Kankuro cierra la puerta – Temari

Claro – Kankuro cerrando con llave

Que me vas hacer – Gaara

Bien te voy a dejar ir con dos castigos – Temari

Bien escucho – Gaara

Bien, te voy a dar una 500 nalgadas por lo que hiciste – Temari

¡Que! Porque tantas – Gaara asustado

Porque si y lo segundo si tanto te gusta mi ropa mañana te llevo de compras y te compro lindos vestidos – Temari riendo

Fin de recuerdo...

Mientras en casa de Kakashi...

Bien amor ya terminaste de preparar la ensalada – Anko peinándose

Si amor, oye por cierto que tal si preparo mis famosas chuletas Hatake con doble ración de salsa picante – Kakashi

Que esa cosa solo va hacer que te pongas gorda – Anko maquillándose

Ay amor, pero si sigo siendo hombre no quiero se mujer para comer yerbas como las vacas – Kakashi

Que dijiste, para tus información no son yerbas es comida nutritiva y segunda como crees que me mantengo hermosa y perfecta – Anko

Si como no – Kakashi

Que dijiste – Anko

Bueno pero que hay de las veces que te veo comiendo dangos como una loca – Kakashi

Y que es mejor que sentarme a ver el futbol comiendo frituras y bebiendo cerveza – Anko

Ah si, por cierto hoy hay partido de la Champions League me dejas verlo – Kakashi

Claro que no a esa hora es el dia de campo y vamos a convivir en familia – Anko

Pero que mejor convivencia que ver un partido de futbol – Kakashi

Si como no la ultima ves que sugeriste eso Kashi estuvo a punto de tomar cerveza por un descuido tuyo bonito padre – Kakashi

Oh vamos plis – Kakashi ahora con cuerpo de mujer

No, además de esos partidos lo único bueno son los jugadores como Rafa Márquez o David Beckham – Anko sonrojada

Como se ve que me quieres – Kakashi celoso o celosa

Hay eso es obvio además ninguno de ellos podría ser tan buen jounin como tu – Anko

Pero al menos tengo en mi baúl secreto mi poster de las Vaqueritas de Dallas – Pensó sonriendo el ninja que copia

En la casa de la Familia Akimichi Yamanaka...

Vaya amor quien diría que de chica eras tan delgada como yo – Ino

Me siento como si estuviera desnutrido, me veo como un esqueleto – Chouji con un cuerpo estético y por raro que parezca delgado

Bien ya preparaste la comida – Ino

Si, prepare pollo frito, hamburguesas, pizza, tacos de barbacoa, ramen, cabrito,... – Chouji

Amor solo preparaste eso, que quieres que nos de un infarto a todos, no preparaste algo mas nutritivo y que tenga menos vitamina T (tacos, tostadas, tortas) – Ino

Bueno, prepare esas ensaladas y platillos dietéticos que tu comes a y tambien prepare los mejores postres del clan Akimichi – Chouji sonriendo

Bueno, supongo que aunque seas ahora una chica sigues siendo el muchacho del que me enamore – Ino

Mientras en algún lugar del bosque...

Hay, esos niños me la van a pagar y sus mamis tambien – Madara sobándose

Oh no el jefe me va fusilar si me encuentra – Kabuto

Oye que haces aquí – Madara

Me escondo de Orochimaru, por culpa de Naruto y Gaara mi jefe se enojo conmigo – Kabuto

Donde te encuentre te voy a dar alpiste para comer todos los días – Orochimaru

Gulp, si que esta enojado, y tu que haces aquí – Kabuto

Veras vine a esta aldea porque todos los demás Akatsuki me abandonaron incluso el tonto de mi hijo Tobi y nadie abandona a Madara Alfonso Mauricio Uchiha del Valle – Madara

Pero para que venir a esta aldea – Kabuto

En esta aldea están los responsables de que mis compañeros se volvieran buenos y liberaran a los demonios con colas que ya teníamos – Madara

Y como será tu venganza – Kabuto picado

Pues veras, me di cuenta ayer después de una asombrosa demostración que los hijos de mis enemigos son mas fuertes que sus padres, y me dije "porque no volver a crear otro Akatsuki solo que esta ves los podre guiar desde el principio" asi que decidí robar a sus hijos para formar lo que seria Akatsuki 2.0 remasterizado – Madara

Si, pero no sabes que el secuestro de menores se paga con cadena perpetua o una multa de 10 billones de euros por niño – Kabuto

¿Y? No soy tan tonto para que me descubran, además no me voy a robar a todos mi plan es solo robarme 3 los que se atrevieron a tatuar mi piel con esto – Madara mostrando su brazo izquierdo

Un tatuaje de Hello Kitty – Kabuto con cara de que menso es este

¡Si! Y eso es algo que nunca se me va quitar – Madara

Pero es de esos tatuajes temporales que salen en los dulces de seguro uno de esos niños te lo puso anoche – Kabuto

Que temporal, peor si intente quitarlo y no se pudo – Madara

Como que no se pudo – Kabuto

Veras, le grite al tatuaje que se fuera, le dije maldiciones, le pegue, le suplique incluso le dije por favor pero no se iba – Madara

Con razón te gano el primer Hokage, no eres mas bruto nomas porque no eres mas tonto – Kabuto

Y bien Einstein ¿como lo harías tu? – Madara ofendido

Ya probaste usar agua y jabón – Kabuto

5 minutos después...

Bien ahora que mi piel ya no tiene ese mugrero es hora de planear mi venganza – Madara

Puedo ayudar – Kabuto

Si por supuesto – Madara

Y donde atraparemos a esos bebés latosos – Kabuto

Bien, me he enterado por ahi que las familias harán un dia de campo en el gran bosque verde de Konoha, esa será la oportunidad perfecta de robarlos y huir sin ser vistos – Madara

Cuenta conmigo – Kabuto

Muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – Madara

Ay ya cállese no deja desayunar en paz – Ebisu arrojando otro zapato hacia el bosque

Ay mi ojito – Madara

Mientras en la mansión Uzumaki...

Todo esta listo, ya podemos ir de dia de campo – Hinata con un vestido azul

Hinata amor, esta segura que debo ir vestido asi – Naruto usando un vestido rosa claro con flores amarillas y sandalias blancas

Claro mi amor, además te ves linda asi, a papá le gustaras asi – Hinata sonriendo

Hinata no juegues con esas cosas tu padre es un viejo mañoso que solo quiere coquetear conmigo, además que pasara si pregunta por mi – Naruko

Bueno, asunto arreglado – Hinata moviendo sus manos

Y entonces Hinata creo un clon de ella y lo transformó en Naruto...

Ves asunto arreglado con un clon que se parezca a ti mi padre no sospechara – Hinata

Anda papi asi te ves bonita – Hina feliz

Gracias nena – Naruto cabizbajo

Y asi la familia Uzumaki Hyuga partió en el auto familiar (Una Lobo color negra con líneas color naranja) hacia el gran bosque verde...

Bien como estará el dia de campo en Konoha, Que cosas graciosas sucederán como irán vestidos los demás shinobi/kunoichi, lograra Madara sus objetivos...


	13. Disfrutando de un dia de campo

Disfrutando de un dia de campo mas o menos

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Todas las familias ya se dirigían al gran bosque verde de Konoha, un grupo de pobres ninjas que antes fueron reconocidos por sus grandes hazañas ahora eran un montón de bellas damas que debían cumplir con un castigo...

Oye no voy a ir – Neji en su habitación

¿Como que no? Si te ves super linda con esa ropa – Tenten

No, me veo como un tonto con estos trapos – Neji

Hay claro que no, además ahora eres una chica, te ves bien, no es asi Yuki – Tenten

Si mami, anda papi te ves linda – Yuki hija de ambos

No y nada podrás hacer para llevarme – Grito Neji

Nena puedes ir a la sala un momento por favor – Tenten

Si – Yuki

Ya a solas...

Como de que no vas a ir, me tarde buen tiempo peinándote y vistiéndote asi, y ahora me sales con eso - Tenten

Y que piensas hacer – Neji

Pues fácil, si no vas desde hoy se terminan los días de ver partidos de fut, peleas de box y luchas libres, y te mandare a esos discursos sobre la llama de la juventud de Rock Lee, le diré a todas la mujeres de la aldea que cuando eras niño las espiabas con tu Byakugan, y quemare tu colección de discos de Vicente Fernández – Tenten

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Todo menos Chente, esta bien amor, iré al dia de campo – Neji

Eso me gusta y dime preparaste lo que te ordene – Tenten

Si bolitas de arroz, ensalada, brochetas y el pastel con la receta secreta de tu abuela – Neji deprimido

Pues bien, trae a la niña, yo conduzco – Tenten

Ya en el bosque verde...

Bien, vaya quien lo diría que todos ustedes se verían tan lindas – Tsunade sonriendo

Si ríase como a usted no la obligaron a cambiar de genero ni a venir a esta payasada – Sasuke

Ay ya cielo, además es para divertirnos en familia – Sakura

Por otro lado...

Bien, hija donde esta la hermosa Miri que ya la queremos ver – Hiashi

Esta bajando algunas cosas de la camioneta – Hinata colocando un mantel sobre una mesa de madera

Veré que esta haciendo – Hiashi

No, padre porque no vas con Naruto a traer leña – Hinata

Si señor Hyuga ayúdeme – Clon Naruto

Esta bien, pero dile a esa linda chica que me espere hija – Hiashi yendo hacia el bosque con el clon

Ay ya se fue ese viejo mañoso – Naruto

Si amor, ya se fue, podrías bajar a Kay del auto – Hinata

Si claro – Naruto

Mientras Naruto fue por su hijo...

Oigan porque tardaron tanto – Rock Lee arriba de un árbol

Hola Lee no sabia que ya estabas aquí – Hinata

Claro yo llegue desde las 7 de la mañana – Lee sonriendo (ya saben como)

Y dime, como te ha ido – Hinata acomodando los recipientes con comida

Bien, mi gimnasio de Taijutsu va mejorando, además mi libro de los mil golpes esta a punto de salir – Lee

Hola Lee – Naruto

Hola, Naruto, vaya veo que es cierto lo que Gai sensei me dijo, entonces a ustedes los convirtieron en mujeres por una semana – Lee

Si – Naruto triste

Oda tio Li – Kay

Hola pequeño, dime ya sabes dar patadas – Lee

No pobabia no se – Kay

Y no quieres que yo sea tu sensei cuando seas Genin – Lee

No se – Kay

Dios nos libre de eso – Naruto imaginándose a su hijo con ropa verde

Que dijiste – Rock Lee

Que si no quieres probar queso – Naruto

No gracias soy intolerante a los lácteos, pero ya se para hacer hambre que tal si corremos cien veces alrededor del bosque – Lee

Si claro – Naruko

Bien en sus marcas listos fueraaaaaa! – Lee corriendo

Ay por lo menos ya se entretuvo en algo – Naruto sentando en una silla

Papá ven a jugar con nosotros – Naru con una balón

Anda Naruto ve – Hinata

Pero asi, si se me levanta el vestido va venir el loco de tu papá y ya sabes lo que va pasar – Naruto

No te preocupes el clon se lo llevo al otro lado del bosque casi saliendo de la aldea – Hinata

Esta bien – Naruto

Mientras...

Y el delantero izquierdo se acerca con peligro a la red contraria esta a pocos paso del gol – Radio pequeña

Que bien – Kakashi dueño del radio

Papá puedo ir con mis amigos a jugar – Kashi

Si hijo – Kakashi oyendo el radio

Me das permiso de molestar al señor Kakuzu – Kashi

Si nomas no te vayas a ensuciar – Kakashi

Bueno – Kashi

Cielo me ayudar a preparar algo de jugo de frutas – Anko

No amor estoy ocupado – Kakashi

¡QUE VENGAS! – Anko furiosa

Si amorcito – Kakashi

Y dame esa radio queda confiscada por el dia de hoy – Anko

Chin, ya no sabré si metieron gol – Kakashi

Por otro lado del bosque...

Oye para que llevas esa armadura medieval – Kabuto

No quiero que esos niños me vuelvan a tratar como muñeco de trapo – Madara

Y esta seguro que resultara su plan – Kabuto

Claro, además, todos estarán descuidados mientras tu y yo robamos a esos 3 niños y no los llevamos en el auto – Madara

A donde van – Orochimaru

Gulp – Kabuto y Madara

Dije a donde ¡VAN! – Orochimaru

Hola jefecito, no sabia que estaba por estos lugares – Kabuto

Claro que estoy por estos lugares gracias a ti me robaron mi dinero – Orochimaru

Oye no se que problemas tengas con este pero a mi no me metas en esto –Madara

Tú cállate, y ahora por eso, me incluyen en su plan o llamo a los A.N.B.U. – Orochimaru

Bueno y tu que quieres – Madara

Quiero quedarme con un niño Uchiha – Orochimaru

Pervertido – Kabuto

No menso, quiero vengarme de ese Sasuke que se creyó mucha cosa para ser mi seguidor y decidió regresar a su cochina aldea y casarse con la frentona pelo de chicle, pero ya quiero ver su rostro cuando vea que su hijo se vuelva un villano – Orochimaru

Es todo – Madara

No, juntos realizaremos mi sueño ser bandidos forasteros y montar a caballo por las llanuras – Orochimaru

Todavía tienes ese sueño de ser vaquero – Madara

Si, de hecho ya tengo hecho un traje de vaquero y mi propio apodo voy a ser Gold Snake – Orochimaru

Neta que ya se volvió loco – Kabuto

No es cierto, seré el terror del viejo oeste y me robare al ganado, asaltare a los bancos, me llevare a la hija del hacendado y seré un bandido JAJAJA – Orochimaru

Oidga señod se puede callad mi mami nos esta leyendo un libo y no se oye por sus gitos de vieja loca – Nagato Jr

Si señor intento leerle un libro a mi bebé y... ah pero que veo es el pervertido de anoche y sus dos amigotes pues tomen – Konan golpeando a los tres ninjas malvados

Y de un golpe mando a los tres a volar...

Bien no podrás meter gol – Naruto jugando de portero

Si puedo – Naru

Naru ten cuidado papi trae vestido y no se vaya maltratar – Hinata

Si mami – Naru

Oh Miri ya regrese – Hiashi con la leña

Tan rápido – Naruto

Y como no, cada minuto lejos de ti es como un siglo lindura, y bien donde íbamos ah si te hablaba de lo hermosa que eres linda rubia – Hiashi

Oiga señor no cree que esta muy grande para mi – Naru o Miri

Pero si el corazón nunca envejece, anda linda no te gustaría ser la abuela de mis nietos – Hiashi

Mi papi va sed mi abuedita – Kay

Que dijo – Hiashi

Dijo que allá hay una borreguita – Hinata sonriendo

Tengo una idea, Oiga suegro porque no nos canta sus canciones de Hiashi Loveman – Clon de Naruto

Como no se me ocurrió te cantare una bella canción rubia, oh pero no puedo cantar asi debo ir por mi guitarra mi chaqueta y mi vieja banda en seguida vuelvo – Hiashi corriendo hacia su casa

Ay al menos ya se fue – Naruto

Unos metros más adelante...

Oye niña tu otra mami es muy linda – Jiraiya

Usted cree – Tammy

Ya cállese viejo loco – Shikamaru mujer usando falda azul, top verde y tacones

Ay Shika te ves simpática, además que hay de malo tus amigotes están en las misma que tu – Temari

Pero me siento tonto y odio el verde limón – Shikamaru

Pues que querías, no quedaban de otro color en la tienda – Temari

Si mi padre y Asuma sensei me vieran – Shikamaru

Ay pero si es mi alumno favorito – Asuma llegando con su esposa Kurenai

Vaya quien diría que te queda bien ese conjunto – Kurenai

Oh no – Shikamaru

Mientras en unos juegos infantiles...

Bien, mientras papi no vellia le quite eto – Mattsi con un pergamino

Que es eso – Nagato Jr

Es un papel mágico, mami yice que son pada haced trucos – Mattsi

Ti papi dijo que apendio a sacad otos papis (jutsu clones de sombra) como el viendo ese papel – Kay

Orale – Nagato Jr y Mattsi

Vamos a pender tucos mágicos – Mattsi

Corte... Que pasara con el vaquero serpiente, habrá concierto de Hiashi Loveman, que piensan hacer esos niños con un pergamino ninja, si hubo gol, averigüen mas dentro de poco...


	14. Bandidos, Heroes y mas

Bandidos, Héroes y mas en el dia de campo

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Y mientras que tres pequeños niños miraban asombrados un pergamino, Naruto mostraba que a pesar de su estado actual aun tenia ánimos, el dia de campo no estaba tan mal después de todo pensaron los castigados...

Papi, puedes bajarme una manzana de ese árbol – Pregunto Suke

No hijo porque no te comes estas galletas y te vas a jugar con tus amigos – Le contesto Sasuke sentándote o sentadita en una silla dándole una bolsa con galletas

¡Ma! Papi no me quiere hacer caso – chillo el niño

Sasuke dale la manzana – Sakura con una vena marcada en la frente

¡Estas loca! quiere la de mero arriba, no me voy a trepar solo por los caprichos de tu niño – Sasuke

Oh si es mi niño cuando te hartas de el pero cuando realiza algo asombroso le dices mi orgullo mi tesoro, ven mi cielito yo te daré lo que quieres – Sakura

Y con solo usar su fuerza monstruosa Sakura arranco el árbol, lo sacudió, le quito todas las manzanas y arrojo el tronco hacia el otro lado del bosque.

Ya ves amor solo tenias que hacer eso, flojo – Dijo Sakura a su marido que miraba con ojos redondos como platos

Hay veces en que me asustas, ¿lo sabias? – Dijo Sasuke disimuladamente

Oh bueno si eso opina el señor Uchiha de mi, pues que crees te quedaras sin probar el postre que prepare, que es el que mas te gusta – Sakura

Te refieres a los bocaditos de coco con chocolate – Dijo Sasuke temblando

Si, te vas a quedar con las ganas de ese postre, recuerdas el primer dia que lo probaste – Sakura con una sonrisa picara

Si, el dia de nuestra primera cita, me invitaste a tu casa y preparaste ese manjar – Sasuke con la baba escurriendo

Que lastima que los demás si comerán ¡pero tu no! – Dijo Sakura finalmente

NOOOOOOOOO! – Gritaba el pelinegro como si le hubieran dado un balazo

No te preocupes cielo, mi madre vendrá con su deliciosa sopa de espárragos y col hervida – Sakura

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Y Mas NOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritaba Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos

Que dijiste vago – Decía una mujer de cabello rosa con algunas canas, de unos 36 años e igualita que Sakura

Madre que bien que llegaste – Sakura

Claro que vine hija no me perdería la oportunidad de ver al perfecto señor Sasuke Uchiha ser humillado y tratado como lo que es un bufón – Dijo la suegra de Sasuke

¡Abuelita Haruno! – Suke abrazando a su abuela

Huy ahi esta mi nietecito favorito, que lindo y guapo estas en eso te pareces a tu madre y a los Haruno – Abuela Haruno

Si como no – Sasuke sarcástico

Cállese, que no le hable – Abuela Haruno dándole un zape en la cabeza a su yerno

¿Y bien madre donde esta papá? – Pregunto la pelirrosa

El flojo de tu padre esta bajando algunas cosas del auto, porque no lo ayuda el vago este – Decía la Haruno mayor mirando a Sasuke como un sirviente

Ya voy – Sasuke

Sin responderme – Abuela dándole otro zape

Mientras Sasuke le ayudaba a su suegro; Orochimaru, Kabuto y Madara llegaron al dia de campo disfrazados de vaqueros dispuestos a causar problemas.

Buenos días señoras y señores esto es un asalto, puesn – Decía Orochimaru con un acento norteño

Oye hermanito no me dijiste que iba ser fiesta de disfraces – Comento Kankuro

No lo es – Dijo Gaara serio

No les haremos daño solo queremos secuestrar a alguien – Dijo Madara

Quienes son ustedes – Naruto enfadado

Cállese la boca pelao, esta en presencia del mismísimo Gold Snake el terror del oeste, iiiñor – Decía Orochimaru vestido con un traje color negro, botas con casquillo de oro, chaparreras, chaleco y su sombrero negro

Y si es del osete porque habla como norteño - pregunto Shikamaru

Que se calle, puesn, ya les dije soy Gold Snake y aquí solo truenan mis chicharrones – Orochimaru sacando una pistola

Chicharrones que rico – Menciono Chouji

Bien, solo hagan lo que les digamos, quiero que metan a esos tres niños en es bolsa pero ya – Dijo Kabuto que otra ves se puso el bigote falso

No yo le daré a mi bebé – Grito Hinata

O hace lo que le diga o me la sueno horita mismo – Orochimaru

Hey nadie se la va a sonar mas que yo – Naruto molesto

No me refiero a eso pelado o mujer lo que seas, me refiero a que me la quiebro – Orochimaru sacando un revólver de su saco

Que no oyó señor ella es mi esposa y solo yo le puedo hacer eso – Decía Naruto con la cara roja

No Naruto el la va matar – Sakura

Ah bueno si es asi... que estas bien loco si crees que le vas hacer eso – Naruto

Ya escucho y no lo volveré a decir metan a los huercos en el costal – Orochimaru o Gold Snake

Nunca – Naruto

Ah bueno, muchachos atrápenlos – Orochimaru invocando serpientes

Y todos incluso Tsunade fueron apresados por el ejército de serpientes bandido de Gold Snake. Mientras encerraban a todos los niños en una camioneta para llevárselos.

Naru, Hina corran – Les decía Naruto

Cállese – Madara golpeando a Naruto

Bien, ya tenemos a casi todos, ya podemos formar mi banda de criminales y rufianes forajidos y tu podrás hacer tu ballet musical Akatsuki 2.0 – Orochimaru sonriendo

¡Que no es un ballet! – Madara

En eso un kunai paso velozmente hasta clavarse en un árbol, el sombrero de Kabuto se partió a la mitad y lo dejo peinado de raya en medio, mientras Orochimaru y Madara veian la escena con ojos de hormiga.

Alto déjenlos y lárguense – Se oía una voz en el bosque

Achis y porque – Orochimaru

Porque te lo ordenamos – Dijo otra voz

Y si no nos vamos – Kabuto

Pues la pasaran muy mal – Dijo una tercera voz

Fium – Ráfaga de kunais en el aire

Cúbranse – Madara corriendo

Salió una enorme nube de humo que tapaba la vista, pero los tres villanos podían sentir puñetazos y golpes que recibían por parte del o los atacantes. Pero cuando se esparció el humo, se pudieron notar tres figuras en combate, dos hombres y una mujer, jóvenes y bien parecidos, con el rostro cubierto envueltos en trajes ninja color blanco, azul y rosa.

Oigan quien invito a los Power Rangers – Dijo Naruto

No Tontuto, son ninjas pero no los conozco, los conoce usted lady Tsunade – Dijo Sasuke aun atado a un árbol

No se quien sean pero me alegra que estén de nuestro lado – Tsunade

Mientras en el lugar del combate...

Bien es hora de quitarme este disfraz de payaso, a pelear – Madara

Si al ataque – Kabuto sacando kunais

Denme su mejor golpe – Orochimaru

Bien hagámoslo – Dijo la kunoichi rosa sacando un arco y flechas

Vamos preciosa tira tu primero encanto – Decía burlón Kabuto

Bien – Kunoichi rosa arrojando más de 5 flechas por tiro

Jutsu de invocación de serpientes – Kabuto

Pero no le duraron ni 5 minutos a la chica en acabar con ellas y arrojarlas al bote de la basura, luego velozmente se dirigió hacia Kabuto para propinarle una serie de patadas para luego enterrarlo en arena hasta el cuello dejándolo inmóvil.

Tal parece que me toca a mi el turno, tu el de azul ven a pelear – Gritó Madara

¡Si! – Ninja azul sacando unas garras de metal muy afiladas

Pero asi no se vale yo no tengo ningún arma – Dijo el "legendario" Uchiha corriendo

Pues atácame con lo que puedas – Le respondía el ninja

Ah si lo olvidaba Sharingan, ahora copiare tus movimientos hasta llevarte a tu perdición, si porque yo soy Madara Mauricio Alfonso Uchiha del Valle rey del Mangekyō Sharingan – Decía Madara riendo como loco

¿Ya acabaste de dar tu discurso? – Dijo el ninja azul

Ah eso si ya – Madara

Pues toma – Ninja atacando a zarpazos al pobre y torpe ninja malvado

Bien solo quedas tu Orochimaru – Dijo el ninja blanco

Como supiste quien soy – Orochimaru

No lo sabia esperaba a que tú mismo te delataras – Ninja blanco

Nadie me humilla en publico – Orochimaru

Hey jefe que hay de la vez en la piscina pública esa vez se le cayó el traje de baño, y en la repostería hizo enojar al pastelero y lo lleno de betún de fresa la cara, y en el cine lo sacaron por contar el final de las películas, y en el restaurante de pollo frito lo demandaron por intentar robar la receta secreta, y tambien... – Kabuto enterrado en la arena

Ya cállate, tu serás Mr. Perfección o que – Grito Orochimaru furioso

Sera mejor que empiece yo, jutsu onda de fuego – Ninja blanco lanzando llamas por la palma de sus manos

Ay mi ojito – Madara alcanzado por la lumbre

No importa sal Manda ayúdame a matar a este ninja insolente – Orochimaru

Que quieres, me estaba preparando para ir a una fiesta de invocaciones, es que acaso crees que yo no tengo vida social – Manda fastidiado usando una bufanda enorme color lavanda

Si pero es que... – Orochimaru

Es que nada, no me respetas como deberías, te ofrezco mis servicios como invocación maligna pero que recibo: nada, me prometes más de una vez que me darás cien victimas pero nunca cumples, ubícate mi chavo cuando fue la ultima vez que me diste un fin de semana libre, tu crees que me gusta mucho estar sin hacer nada sin ir a fiestas con mis amigos, pues no señor eso ya se acabo a ver como le haces pero yo ya me voy, Gamabunta me espera con un platón lleno de nachos y no me lo voy a perder – Dijo la enorme serpiente al irse

Pero no te vayas sabes que eres mi mejor ayudante – Orochimaru

Díselo a la mano, ah no tengo bueno a mi cola pero yo me largo te veo luego para que me digas en que termino todo esto – Manda retirándose a la fiesta

Bien no la necesito, solo tengo que usar mis poderes contra ese ninja y de seguro ganare – Orochimaru

Pero en eso el ninja saco una katana negra en la que cayo un relámpago haciendo notar la valentía y buena apariencia del ninja blanco...

De seguro ha de ser modelo – Dijo Ino con estrellitas en los ojos

Si esta muy guapo – Sakura

Te recuerdo que aun estamos casados y con hijos – Sasuke

Mi Dios que hombre – Hinata

No es tan varonil, solo es un jovencillo nada mas recuerda que yo soy tu Tarzan y tu eres mi Jane – Naruto

Si lo que digas – Hinata embobada viendo a los ninjas azul y blanco

En el combate...

Bien esta es tu oportunidad vete y no te mandaré al hospital de Konoha por mas de 2 mese – Ninja blanco

Nunca – Orochimaru convirtiéndose en serpiente para atacar

Bueno te lo advertí, Rasengan de flama dorada– Ninja Blanco

Hey me robo esa técnica, lo demandare – Naruto

Tú nunca lo has hecho de esa forma – Sasuke

En eso el ninja uso la técnica en la serpiente Orochimaru derribándola de un solo golpe para volverlo a su forma normal para poder amarrarlo junto a sus cómplices.

Bien muchas gracias jóvenes ninjas por ayudarnos – Tsunade

Si eso que hicieron estuvo genial – Jiraiya entusiasmado

Y dígannos quienes son, porque no se quitan sus mascaras – Sakura

No podemos no queremos revelar nuestra identidad señora – Ninja rosa

Oye tu de donde aprendiste esa técnica – Naruto dirigiéndose al lider del equipo ninja

La aprendí por ahi en algún lugar – Ninja algo nervioso

Un momento yo conozco esos ojos, tú eres... – Hinata

Vámonos escuadrón de ninjas león – Dijo el ninja blanco corriendo

Y en un dos por tres el equipo se esfumo sin dejar rastro, dejando a todos atónitos. Mientras los padres sacaban a sus niños de la camioneta, las mujeres se dedicaron a amarrar bien al trío de malhechores al árbol para dejarlos a disposición de los A.N.B.U...

Oye Hinata que ibas a decir antes de que se fueran esos ninjas tan raros – Sakura

Si acaso le ibas a pedir su numero de teléfono, ese azul se veía muy lindo – Ino

Oh a caso sabes quienes son – Temari

Bueno es una corazonada pero creo que si, y si mi sospecha es cierta ninguno de ellos tiene teléfono – Hinata sonriendo

No se que tanto les vieron las chicas a esos ninjas además estaba debiluchos y el blanco parecía ciego – Naruto

Si y ese azul es todo un gallina usando armas – Pain

No le llegan ni a los talones a los grandes ninjas de esta aldea verdad – Dijo Kakashi

¡Si! – Todos los shinobis/kunoichis

Mientras en la cárcel de Konoha...

Hay, mis planes se arruinaron primero por un grupo de bebés que aun toman leche en su biberón, luego por madres furiosas y por ultimo una banda de ninjas temerarios y de aspecto de modelos de fama internacional – Bufo Madara

Ya cálmense en esa celda – Guardia ninja

Pero me arruinaron mi sueño, y ese ninja blanco me arranco el bigote, pero como si me puse pegamento extrafuerte – Orochimaru con el labio superior irritado

No se preocupe a la primera oportunidad de salir nos vengáremos – Kabuto lleno de moretones

Bien, si no se callan doble ración de copa de espárragos y col hervida – Guardia

Nooooooo! – Gritaron los tres ninjas en prisión

Mientras en casa de Naruto...

Hay por fin esto ya se acabo – Naruto

Quien dijo eso, no mi amor, es toda la semana, asi que ahora ve a preparar la cena para la familia mientras yo y mis niños veremos una película – Hinata

Pero cielo vengo cansado – Naruto

Bueno, si asi lo prefieres le puedo decir a mi padre que te ayude a cocinar, de seguro harán un delicioso pastel de amor – Hinata

No, no esta bien preparare lo que tú desees y ordenes – Naruto poniéndose un delantal

Bien amor asi me gustas más, y hablando del abuelo Hyuga donde se quedo – Hinata pensativa

En el bosque verde de Konoha en la noche...

Miri ya regrese, vengo a cantarte baladas de amor – Hiashi vestido como todo un rockero enamorado

Uh-Uh – Búho

Miri traje mi guitarra, mi chaqueta y mi banda de Hiashi Loveman, ¿Miri? No te escondas se que me quieres en el fondo – Hiashi

Continuara...

Perdón por la demora, es que ya estoy por graduarme y he tenido muchos compromisos pero aquí les dejo esto, espero que les guste, recuerden aun les queda a los chicos una semana de castigo, pero nunca falta que sus mujeres quieran hacer mas divertido esta tortura...


	15. Pasando un dia con mami y papi

Pasando un dia con mami y papi

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Mientras Naruto o Miri preparaba la cena familiar, Hinata se disponía a ver una película junto a sus pequeñines. Le agradaba convivir con ellos, ser la esposa del Hokage le daba muchas responsabilidades ya que ella era por asi decirlo lider de todas la kunoichis de la aldea, bueno después de Tsunade claro, lo cual le dejaba poco tiempo para cuidar de sus hijos, sobre todo de Kay que lamentablemente tenia un mal en su corazón igual al que Hinata poseía. Mientras Hinata colocaba en el DVD una película de las Tortugas Ninja (que eran las favoritas de Naru, Hina y Kay), Hinata se percato de que su hijo menor estaba algo sucio, tenia su cabecita algo aterrada del polvo que levanto la pelea de los "ninja león"...

Kay donde te ensuciaste tanto amor – pregunto Hinata

Me cayi en la tieda – dijo Kay tranquilamente

Huy será mejor que te de un baño, ah si ustedes Hina y Naru tambien se meterán a bañar antes de cenar – Hinata cargando a su bebé

Pero mami la película – dijo Naru algo desilusionado

No amor, la veremos después de que se hayan bañado, no quiero que mi futuro campeón del soccer huela mal – Hinata

Me puede bañar papi – pregunto Hina

Hum veamos, Naruto podría bañar a Hina si no estas muy ocupado – pregunto Hinata

Claro, solo déjame terminar de preparar la cena y enseguida la meto en la bañera – dijo Naruto desde la cocina

Bien vamos bebé hay que ponerte lindo y limpio – dijo Hinata yendo hacia el cuarto de baño

Una vez dentro Hinata le quito la ropa al pequeño niño de ojo blancos con un tierno toque azul, le soltó una especie de listón que el niño llevaba en su cabello que servía para sujetárselo ya que lo tenia un poco largo (parecido a su tio Neji), lo coloco en la bañera, y lentamente vacio algo de agua sobre su cabeza para quitarle la tierra, Kay solamente sonreía al sentir el agua tibia sobre su carita.

Se siente bien verdad – dijo Hinata tambien sonriendo

¡Ti! – decía Kay en el agua

Hay bebé no me salpiques tanto me empaparas, mmm que mas da, será mejor que me bañe contigo si no dejaras mi ropa toda mojada mi amor – dijo Hinata desvistiéndose para entrar junto a su hijo en la bañera

Oye mami, podque no tenemos ojos de coloes como las otas pedsonas – pregunto Kay

Bueno cielito, tu y yo tenemos los ojos asi porque somos parte del clan Hyuga y los miembros de nuestro clan tenemos los ojos blancos – contesto Hinata

Peo Hina y Naru tambien son Hyuda peo tienen los ojos como papi – dijo Kay con esa vocecita tierna que el tenia

Si amor, eso es porque heredaron esos rasgos de tu padre y de su familia, tu abuelo Minato Kamikaze tambien tenia ojos azules – añadió Hinata mientras enjabonaba el cabello de su niño

Ah – dijo Kay con asombro

Mientras madre e hijo compartían el baño, Naruto disfrutaba de la compañía de sus otros hijos en la cocina...

Oye papi y tú eres el mejor ninja de todos – pregunto Naru

Claro que si deberás, acaso dudas de mi hijo, yo soy el mejor ninja de esta aldea por eso soy el Hokage – decía Naruto orgulloso mientras sostenía un cucharon con su mano derecha

Pero edes Hokage en entenamiento, dice abuelita Tsunade – comento la pequeña Hina sentada a un lado de su hermano mayor

Si hija pero no tienes porque decirlo en voz alto – Dijo Naruto con la clásica gotita de sudor

Oye pa, quienes eran esos ninjas que se aparecieron en el dia de campo, tu los contrataste – preguntó Naru

No hijo, yo no los conozco pero si vuelvo a ver a esos ninjas roba técnicas les daré una buena lección – decía Naruto mientras rompía una zanahoria con las manos

Asi como cuando mami se enoja contigo – dijo la pequeña niña de 5 años

Si – respondió Naruto otra ves triste y humillado por su propia hija

Mientras en el segundo piso de la mansión Uzumaki-Hyuga...

Bien bebé ¿ya estamos limpios no? – decía Hinata tapada con su bata color violeta

Ti – decía feliz el bebé con una batita con forma de pollito

Naruto ven por favor – grito Hinata

Si – decía Naruto subiendo las escaleras con sus dos hijos

Ya terminamos de bañarnos, iré a traer algo que se me quedo en el baño, podrías cambiar a Kay no se vaya resfriar – Hinata

Bien, vamos bebé te pondré la pijama naranja que te compre – dijo Naruto sonriendo

Naruto no le pongas eso, cuando la usa parece una naranjita bebé – dijo Hinata

Vamos Hinata es su color favorito verdad que si bebé – Decía Naruto con voz chistosa

Nop, me guta el blanko – decía Kay

Bueno, Hina te toca a ti después y tu Naru no hagas tu intento de fuga tambien te vas a bañas amor – diho Hinata yendo hacia el baño

Si – dijeron ambos niños

Mientras Naru entro a la habitación de su hijo menor para poderlo cambiar no pudo evitar ver las cosas que tenia su hijo en aquella habitación color azul celeste con nubecitas dibujadas en las paredes y estrellas en el techo, podía ver una katana que perteneció al bisabuelo de Hinata, un tal Ken Hyuga, esta estaba colgada en un estante como un trofeo o algo asi, había una caja con los juguetes del niño: peluches, muñecos, cochecitos, etc.; en ese cuarto tambien habían fotos de Kay solito, con su mami, con Naruto y con sus hermanos, incluso había una foto de Kay junto a The Undertaker...

Vaya que recuerdos, me gusto llevar a la familia a ese PPV de la WWE, algo que no se es porque mi suegro le regala una katana a un bebé de 3 años en su cumpleaños ha de estar bien Lorenzo, oh no es asi Kay – dijo Naruto sonriéndole a su hijo

Abuedito Hiasi yice lo mismo e ti – dijo Kay inocentemente

Con que eso le dice ese viejo loco a mi hijo, me las va pagar, ojala y se pierda en el bosque verde, y si cree que Miri va ser suya pues esta bien menso si cree que eso va pasar – dijo Naruto con la cara roja

Oye papi y asi te vas a kedad siempe – pregunto el niño

No bebé solo hasta que a mami se le pase el coraje por lo del dia del póker – dijo Naruto mientras acostaba al bebé en su camita

Peo te ves bonita – dijo Kay sonriendo

Gracias, bien vamos a vestirte si no tu mami me va dejar a mi sin ropa en la azotea ahora que esta lloviendo – respondió el rubio mayor

Oye papi quiedes ved un tuco de magia – Kay jugando con sus deditos

Claro Kay – decía Naruto mientras buscaba una pijamita para su hijo

En eso el niño movió sus dedos haciendo diferentes y desconocidas posiciones de manos, el chakra del niño brillo bastante y salió una nube de humo...

Ah no puedo ver nada, Kay donde estas – dijo Naruto despejando la nube de humo

Miau – se oyó un gato

Oh ya se fue el humo donde estas amor – pregunto Naruto levantando la batita del niño

Miau – otra ves el mismo gato

Kay vamos pequeñito papi, va tener que donar un riñón si mami ve que desapareciste – decía Naruto asustado

Miau – el gato bajo la cama

Oh de seguro se metió un gato y asusto a mi bebé lo voy a sacar, esta bajo la cama – Naruto viendo debajo de la cama a un gatito de 3 meses color negro

¡Ay! Eres tu Kay – pregunto Naruto aterrado

Miau – respondió el gatito

Ahora si me friega mi mujer, si te ve asi me va matar, va tirar mi colección de estampitas de Santo y Blue Demon, me obligara a vivir sin ramen y lo peor de todo me va dejar asi como mujer a merced del mañoso de tu abuelo, NOOOO! – Grito Naruto

Naruto ya esta listo Kay, quien grito, que esta pasando – preguntó Hinata

No nada, es que me tropecé pero tu hijo esta bien, vamos Naruto piensa algo, no debo huir del país y enlistarme en la Legión Extranjera, ¡No! Hinata es muy lista me encontrara y seria peor ella sola puede acabar con un enorme ejercito, vamos bien como ayudarte Kay – decía Naruto dando vueltas en la habitación como un loco

Miau mia – era lo único que decía aquel adorable felino de ojos blancos

Naruto voy a entrar, no habrás hecho algo malo verdad – Hinata detras de la puerta

No amor no te molestes ya mero término de vestir al bebé – respondió el jinchuriki

No yo entrare, no le vayas a estar poniendo la ropita al revés – Hinata entrando y viendo a Naruto asustado y a un gatito en la cama de su hijo

Oh que lindo gatito de donde lo sacaste Naruto es para Kay – pregunto la esposa del Hokage

No veras, siempre me dijiste que Kay es tan lindo como un conejito, como un cachorrito, borreguito, un pollito, mmm Gulp, un gatito – decía Naruto mientras intentaba salir por la ventana

Si pero dónde está mi bebé – pregunto Hinata

Bueno pues ya esta muy lindo asi no crees – dijo Naruto saliendo por la ventana pero siendo agarrado por el cuello por su mujer

Naruto estas tratando de decirme que convertiste a mi bebé en un pequeño y adorable y tierno bebé gatito – Hinata poniéndose roja

Bueno no precisamente fui yo pero si, pero no fue mi culpa fue un accidente el me quería enseñar un truco mágico y yo no sabia y no me mates – decía Naruto escondiéndose de su mujer

No te voy a decir nada ahorita mismo, ve y dale un buen baño a Hina y a Naru, y después vienes a esta habitación de inmediato – dijo Hinata seria

Si – Naruto temblando

Miami – respondió el gatito Kay

Huy cielito que te hizo papi, huy ese güero a veces es tan, pero tan, pero ahora como te podre volver a la normalidad, ya se llamare a tu abuelita Tsunade ella sabrá que hacer – Hinata sacando su celular

En casa de Tsunade y Jiraiya...

Ring... ring – teléfono

Si bueno habla a la residencia de Lady Tsunade y el Señor Jiraiya – Mayordomo

Si soy la señora Uzumaki Hyuga se encontrara Lady Tsunade en casa – preguntó Hinata

Claro que si enseguida la comunicare con usted, señorita Tsunade es para usted – mayordomo pasando el teléfono

Gracias Jaime, hola buenas noches eres tú Hinata – Tsunade

Si soy yo, te hablo porque Naruto otra ves la rego pero ahora con mi bebito esta convertido en un hermoso gatito de unos 3 meses pero Naruto no me sabe decir que tipo de jutsu realizo – Hinata preocupada

Bien calma no te preocupes, ahora no te puedo atender, pero mañana pasas a mi oficina con el niño y con tu marido para que me explique como estuvo la cosa – Tsunade

Esta bien gracias buenas noches – Hinata mas calmada

Y que dijo la vieja Tsunade – pregunto Naruto con la mirada hacia abajo

Dijo que mañana nos espera en su oficina, que llevemos al bebé – Hinata

Bien amor ya esta la cena, pero que le vamos a dar de cenar a Kay – Naruto

No te preocupes yo le daré de comer, mal padre, dale a los niños ya deben estar hambrientos mis chiquitos – Hinata cargando al gatito Kay que jugueteaba con los botones de la ropa de Hinata

Si amor – Naruto casi arrodillado

Ah si por cierto, esta noche ni te atrevas a entrar al cuarto voy a dormir con mi bebé y tu te duermes en el sótano – Hinata haciendo una mueca de enojo

Pero amor ya sabes que en el sótano hay monstruos y fantasmas – Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos

Miau – chillo al gatito asustado

No espantes a mi bebé, en el sótano no hay nada solo es tu imaginación, tu rara e hiperactiva imaginación, es el sótano o el desván – Hinata

Pero tampoco quiero estar hay, el único televisor que hay es en blanco y negro, solo esta el viejo sillón de mi padre, hay una colección de discos de vinilo que eran de mi bisabuelo – decía Naruto haciendo berrinche

Te daré unas cobijas para que no pase frio – Hinata

Pero yo prefiero calentarme contigo amor, déjame dormir contigo y el bebé porfis – Naruto haciendo cara de perro triste

¡NO! Cenaremos, nos lavaremos los dientes y a dormir, y no le pidas a mis niños dormir con ellos, cerraran sus puertas – Hinata

Bueno – Naruto

La cena transcurrió como siempre normalmente, a excepcion de Hinata que le estaba dando de comer a un pequeño gatito negro, los hermanos de Kay no le daban mucha importancia al asunto de su hermanito de hecho les parecía algo interesante. Una ves que terminaron Hinata se retiro a dormir con sus niños, saco algunas cobijas para Naruto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio la opción del lugar donde dormir...

Estas segura que tengo que dormir en uno de esos dos lugares escalofriantes – Naruto temblando

Si – Hinata

Bueno, me voy al desván además en ese lugar hay una agujero por donde te puedo ver mientras te cambias y... – Naruto tapándose la boca

¿Mientras yo que? – Hinata levantando una ceja

Nada, nada, que buenas noches hasta mañana, mua Hinata, Mua Naru, Hina y Kay – Naruto besando a su esposa e hijos

Y asi cada miembro de la familia Uzumaki Hyuga se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar: Naru entro a su cuarto donde por curiosidad tenia una litera donde a veces dormía arriba o abajo, Hina tenia una cama color de rosa digna de una princesa, por su lado Hinata se llevo a Kay a la habitación matrimonial y por ultimo Naruto subió lentamente y con miedo las escaleras hacia el desván...

Naru como siempre jugaba un rato con su balón de soccer antes de dormir, le gustaba botarlo y cuando su mami se lo pedía se dormía de inmediato, Hina se rodeaba de muchos muñecos de peluches y su muñeca favorita para dormir mas tranquila tenia una luz de noche junto a su cama; mientras Hinata se estaba cepillando el cabello antes de dormir viendo como su gatito se movía entre las sabanas lentamente, no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de haber sido un accidente verlo asi le daba mucha ternura...

Huy bebé que lindo estas – Hinata acostada en la cama

Miau, mami – Kay gatito

Mmm dime te encuentras bien no te sientes mal – le preguntaba Hinata a su hijo

Mia mai miau – Kay

De seguro no me entiendes mucho ni yo a ti ¿verdad? – Hinata

Miau mami – Kay durmiéndose

Espero que tu abuela Tsunade tenga la solución a esto – Hinata apagando la luz y abrazando a su hijo

Al dia siguiente Hinata decidió dejar a Hina jugando en casa de su primo Neji, su hija Yuki y Hina eran muy buenas amigas además de primas casi siempre estaban juntas jugando a las muñecas o juntando flores con Tenten en el campo. Naru tenia entrenamiento desde muy temprano, el soccer le gustaba mucho y su entrenador era Rock Lee que no aceptaba tardanzas ni pretextos asi que Hinata sabia que se encontraría bien vigilado. Mientras ella envolvió a Kay en una cobijita y junto a su esposo fueron a la oficina de la Hokage Tsunade...

Buenos días Hokage Naruto, que hace aquí hoy es su dia libre – pregunto Shizune que era la asistente personal de Tsunade

Ho, Hola Shizune vengo con mi esposa por un asunto personal – Naruto

Oh si, Tsunade me dijo que vendrían por lo del niño y por cierto donde esta – Shizune

Aquí – Hinata mostrando a Kay

Oh que lindo deberían dejarlo asi se ve tan chulo y pechocho, hola bebé me recuerdas soy tía Shizune – Shizune abrazando al gatito

No te esfuerces mucho no nos entiende – Hinata

Naruto Hinata que bien que están aquí entren por favor, Shizune no dejes que nadie mas entre si alguien llega estoy ocupada – Tsunade

Si Lady Tsunade – Shizune

Oh y por cierto Shizune podrías decirle a tu novio Iruka que si va a venir que no venga cantando sus canciones de Bronco, no son de mi agrado y no le salen bien a el, que deje de imitar a Lupe Esparza – Tsunade cerrando la puerta

Si claro, que genio, pero si a mi Iru le sale muy bien esa de "Con zapatos de tacón" y la de "Sergio el bailador" – Shizune

En la oficina...

Bien Naruto explícate paso por paso que fue lo que sucedió – Tsunade

Bueno, es que yo estaba buscando una pijama para Kay, porque lo tenia que vestir, y cuando la buscaba, porque sino se me moría de frio el niño, y el me dijo que, no y si de por si mi esposa ya la traía conmigo ahora si me mandaba a la guillotina si el niño se muere y... – Naruto

Naruto solo dinos que paso – Hinata

Esta bien, busque a ropa de Kay, el me dijo:"papi quieres ver un truco mágico", movió sus dedos haciendo posiciones de manos desconocidas, salió una bola de humo y cuando se esfumo la nube Kay estaba convertido en un gatito bebé – Naruto hablando muy rápido

Mmm me parece muy extraño pero quizás se deba a su enorme chakra que posee a pesar de su corta edad quizás pueda hacer algo que lo pueda volver a la normalidad o lo podría dejar con partes de gato – Tsunade

Wow seria un mutante como en las películas de ciencia ficción genial – Naruto

Que genial ni que Jiraiya comportándose como un caballero respetuoso, yo quiero a mi Baby sano y en su forma normal – dijo Hinata desesperada

Bien lo intentare, después de todo lo que hare no será permanente y la condición de Kay deberá mejorar en un dia o dos, bien pequeño no te asustes abuelita Tsunade no te hará daño – Tsunade acumulando chakra en sus manos

Y Tsunade utilizo una técnica para restaurar el cuerpo del niño a su estado original, era algo complicado, nunca lo había hecho con un humano solo lo uso una ves para restaurar a Akamaru a su forma normal cuando se quedo trabado en la forma de Kiba. Se tardo uno 15 minutos debido a que Kay se movía mucho pero lograron mantenerlo quieto y...

Bien estoy a punto de acabar – Tsunade concentrando su poder

Poof – nube de humo

Y entre la nube pudieron ver a su niño otra ves como antes, bueno sin ropa, pero ya no era un gato...

Que bien amor, no te asustaste – Hinata

Nop – Kay sonriendo

Oye hijo te encuentras bien – Tsunade

Si abuedita – Kay

Un momento por que tienes cola de gato y tus orejas no son de niño son de gato – Naruto

Mmm les dije que no había hecho esto con un humano pero no se preocupen desaparecerán en unos días y volverá a ser el mismo de siempre – Tsunade

Oh que alivio, no es asi amor dale las gracias a abuelita Tsunade – Hinata cargando a Kay

Gracias – Kay dándole un besito en la mejilla a Tsunade

De nada amor, oigan Naruto, Hinata no creen que deberían ponerle algo, tengo encendido el aire acondicionado desde la mañana no se vaya a resfriar – Tsunade

Achu – Kay

Oye Naruto, que tal si pasamos el dia los tres juntos nunca tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo, vamos a comprarle algo de ropita y convivamos los tres tu, yo y nuestro bebé – Hinata

Bueno, eso seria genial deberás – Naruto

Mientras tanto una fuga se llevaba a cabo en la prisión de Konoha (que raro)...

Bien yo les digo amigos presos Venganza contra el escuadrón ninja león – grito Madara Uchiha

Y nosotros que ganamos con eso esos tipos no nos metieron a prisión – dijo un criminal de la cárcel

Bueno cuando tomemos la aldea los recompensaremos – dijo Orochimaru

Ya se videojuegos nuevos para todos – sugirió Kabuto

Silencio...

¡Si! Venganza contra el escuadrón ninja león – todos los reos sueltos

Yo quiero un X-Box – grito otro convicto

Que bien ahora esos ninjas no sabrán ni que los golpeo – Madara

Continuara...


	16. Convivencia familiar

Convivencia familiar

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Bien la situación de Kay ya estaba mejor, es decir de solo tener colita y orejas de gato a ser un gato era mejor ¿no? Hinata y Naruto salieron de la oficina de la Hokage oficial con su hijo envuelto en la cobija, iban al centro comercial a comprarle algo de ropa al niño. Cuando entraron los padres llevaron a su niño a la sección de ropa para bebés, pero no contaban con que el señor Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba en la tienda seduciendo a la chica encargada del departamento de damas junto a su amigo Jiraiya que estaba espiando en el departamento de lencería...

Hay no Hinata hay esta tu papá y yo aquí como mujer me va empezar a fastidiar – Naruto/Miri

No te preocupes, oye ya se me ocurrió una solución, el jutsu sexy – Hinata

¿El jutsu sexy? – preguntó Naruto

Si, si lo uso para convertirme en hombre podre fingir ser el esposo de Miri y asi lo apartare de una buena ves por todas – Hinata

No es mala idea pero Kay ¿que? – Naruto

Ya se ponle esta blusita rosa diremos que es nuestra niña, asi casada y con hija no se te va volver arrimar nunca – Hinata

Wow me case con una mujer super inteligente y hermosa – Naruto sonriendo

Y yo me case con un hombre super guapo y simpático – Hinata

Y asi lo planearon, Hiashi no pudo evitar ver a la rubia que lo hacia cachetear la banqueta y se dirigió a lo mismo de todos los días: acosarla románticamente...

Hola pero si es la hermosa Miri, la dueña de mi corazón, dime preciosa no quieres ser la dueña de mis quincenas – Hiashi parado como galán de telenovela

No muchas gracias señor vengo acompañada de mi pareja – Miri/Naruto

Hay no me digas eso, de seguro se trata de uno de esos niños sin experiencia que no te saben tratar como lo que eres una diosa – Hiashi dándole una rosa

Sera mejor que se vaya mi esposo puede venir en cualquier momento – Miri haciéndose para atrás

No lo aceptare, el dia que vea a ese perdedor te hare viuda para luego consolarte en mis brazos – Hiashi con corazones en sus ojos

A quien vas hacer viuda – dijo un hombre apuesto alto, cabello negro con gafas de motociclista

Ay esposo mío, este viejo me esta acosando – Miri

Quien ese viejito mañoso – dijo el hombre

Si yo... – dijo Hiashi espantado al ver al sujeto detras de el

Yo soy el esposo de Miri, mi nombre es Kensou Miyada – Hinata convertida en hombre

¡Ay Papantla! ¿Usted es el esposo de la linda Miri? – Hiashi asustado

Si. ¿Algún problema con eso? – Kensou/Hinata apretando en puño

No nada señor, yo solo le decía lo linda que se ve su mujer, oiga un momento como se que no me esta mintiendo usted mi querido ladrón de amores lo llaman asi – Hiashi

Tenemos una hija mire – Kensou/Hinata mostrándole a Kay vestido de niña

Ah bueno yo solo decía que su mujer es hermosa para que la cuide, porque luego hay cada viejo mañoso por ahi que nomas andan viendo a quine friegan, bueno ya me voy hay nos vidrios – Hiashi caminando lentamente

No se va ir asi tan fácil, amor toma a la niña – dijo el tipo enfadado

Si – Miri

Vera si me vuelvo a enterar que usted le esta haciendo proposiciones indecorosas a mi esposa, si se le acerca a ella o lo veo merodeando cerca de mi hogar y mi familia le voy a dar una buena zarandeada y lo voy a jubilar antes de tiempo me entendió – Kensou/Hinata con una vena marcada en la frente

¡A sus ordenes jefe! – dijo Hiashi hablando como Cantinflas

Y Hiashi se fue como perro castigado corriendo, hasta que lo agarro un guardia de seguridad que lo atrapo junto a Jiraiya por delitos contra la moral y los llevo con los A.N.B.U.

Por otro lado después de usar ese engaño Hinata y Naruto hombre (temporalmente) salieron del centro comercial con su bebé ahora con ropa de niño, rumbo al parque para pasar el dia juntos...

Que quieres hacer amor – preguntó Hinata

Juegos – grito feliz Kay

Ya se subamos al columpio tú y yo – le dijo Naruto a su hijo

Oye mira Naruto hay están Gaara y su familia porque no vamos con ellos – Hinata

Claro – Naruto

Hola Naruto y Hinata como les va – pregunto Matsuri

Bien y a ustedes – Hinata

Bueno, Matsuri me deja ser hombre por algunos momentos – decía Gaara

Recuerda que es solo si te sigues portando bien – Matsuri

Si amor – Gaara

Hoda Kay – Mattsi

Hoda Mattsi – Kay

Huy que lindos se ven juntos no es asi Gaara – pregunto Matsuri

A que te refieres amor – pregunto Gaara mientras bebía un refresco

Bueno a que mi niña y el niño de nuestros amigos se ven muy bien juntitos no es asi – decía la kunoichi de la arena

Si amor todos los niños son muy lindos – añadió Gaara

Oye no te gustaría bueno, que cuando nuestra hija fuera mayor se casara con el hijo de tu buen amigo Naruto – pregunto nuevamente la mujer

QUEEEEEEEEE! – grito Gaara escupiendo el refresco asustado

No te creas Gaara solo era una pequeña broma – dijo Matsuri calmando a su esposo

Estas loca nadie por muy hijo de mis amigos se va robar a mi bebé, lo siento Kay no es personal pero hasta que no me muestres que eres un hombre fuerte, responsable y protector no te entregare a mi hija – dijo Gaara algo molesto

Ya cálmate pelos de chamoy, apenas son niños – dijo Naruto sonriendo

Oye papi, mi tio Kanguro es muy chistioso – dijo la pequeñita

Porque amor – pregunto Gaara

Podque tiene cosas muy dadas – le contesto Mattsi

Que tipo de cosas raras nena – pregunto su madre

Ti, tiene unos libos en su casa donde viene señoas muy flacas y que son pobres – contesto la niña

Muy flacas y pobres – pregunto Gaara

Ti poque no tienen ropita – contesto tiernamente Mattsi

Ah ya se tu te refieres a que tio Kankuro tiene revistas... Que mi hermano cochino degenerado enfermo deja sus revistas puercas al alcance de mi hija de cuatro años – bufo Gaara muy furioso

Dice que son cuentos muy bonitos – agrego Mattsi

Ultima vez que dejo que mi hermano te cuide – Gaara

A y tamben tiene jugo de manzana que sabe muy feyo – Mattsi con cara de asco

Muy feo – preguntó preocupado su padre

Ti ice que podque se llama celveza –le dijo su niña

Hora si hora si, agárrame Naruto porque se me va olvidar que Kankuro es mi hermano – Decía Gaara mientras afilaba un kunai

Hola hermanito venia a buscarlos para invitarlos... – decía Kankuro mientras llegaba

Tu – Gaara con voz de poseído

Ay Gaara que te pasa, Matsuri no me digas que volvió a perder su equipo favorito – decía Kankuro asustado

Tú – volvió a repetir Gaara

Bueno hermanito veo que estas algo estresado y yo ya me voy, si ya me voy deje unos frijoles en la estufa y no se vayan a quemar – dijo Kankuro yéndose por la vereda

No, tu estas pervirtiendo a mi princesa – dijo Gaara empezando a ser poseído por Shukaku

Ah eso, es que veras deje la revista tirada y sin querer Mattsi la vio y si le di tantitita cerveza fue porque creí que a los niños les gustaba – Kankuro encogiéndose

Tú que – dijo Matsuri mientras sus ojos se volvían oscuros y malignos y de su boca salían flamas rojas

Oye Kankuro un consejo: el tren que va de regreso a la aldea de la arena sale en estos mismos minutos – le aconsejo Hinata

Gracias – dijo el ninja marionetista mientras corría a 100 km/h

Mientras un ninja corría velozmente, Gaara y su esposa decidieron calmarse y darle cacería a su hermano otro dia no quería dejar pasar ese dia y decidieron ir al zoológico de la aldea de la hoja porque su pequeña niña tenía el deseo de ver a los animales que ahi tenian, asi que se despidieron de sus amigos los Uzumaki...

Vaya supongo que Kankuro lo pensara dos veces antes de cuidar a su sobrinita – dijo Naruto

Oye Naruto porque no vamos por un helado – pregunto Hinata

Claro, Kay quieres un helado – pregunto Naruto

Ti papi – contesto el pequeño

Por otro lado en una cueva cercana al bosque...

Cuando nos vas a cumplir "tontomaru" – gritaron los ex presidiarios

Si ya quiero mi PSP – grito un preso alto y musculoso

Me muero por jugar – comento otro

Calma, calma creen que es muy fácil conseguir videojuegos nuevos para todos, yo tambien quiero un Nintendo DS pero no crecen en los arboles – grito el ninja serpiente

Oiga jefecito seria mejor calmarlos, que no ve que se están poniendo muy agresivos, el negrote ese se me queda viendo muy feo – le dijo Kabuto asustado

Calma que no panda el cúnico yo Madara Uchiha con mi arma secreta resolveré esto – Madara

¿Arma secreta? – preguntaron Orochimaru y Kabuto

Si mi American Express Ninja Gold – dijo Madara mostrando su super tarjeta de crédito

Si, bravo arriba Lord Uchiha – gritaron todos

Y todo el ejército de presos siguió al legendario Sanin rumbo a la tienda de videojuegos en pleno centro comercial del Konoha's Shopping Mall, lo que no sabían era que ahi mismo se encontraba Naruto y su familia disfrutando de un helado...

Bien la tienda debe estar por aquí recuerden compórtense, aun no he sido vetado de esta tienda y quiero volver a venir alguna otra vez – les dijo Madara

Si señor Uchiha – decian los presos

Y este desde cuando se volvió el lider – se pregunto Orochimaru

Desde que demostró tener mas dinero que usted – contesto su fiel Kabuto

Ya en la tienda...

Buenos días The Game Kingdom les da la bienvenida tenemos todos los videojuegos que usted pueda desear desde un simple Pac-man de maquinas traga moneda hasta un Halo para X-Box 360 – les dijo un ninja-encargado de la tienda

Wow mira tienen el juego de Naruto Ninja Destiny – dijo Kabuto tocando el videojuego

¡Eh! Si lo rompes lo pagas – le dijo el encargado

Bueno señor deme todos los videojuegos de esta lista – dijo Madara dándole una lista con las peticiones de sus "ayudantes"

Bien espéreme unos momentos le hablare a mi ayudante para que me ayude, Jūgo flojonazo ven aquí de inmediato – grito el empleado

Si señor gerente Don Yong – decía Jūgo vestido con un uniforme

Jūgo, eres tu, creí que habías desaparecido, que no eras parte del equipo de villanos de Sasuke en su etapa emo maligno – pregunto Kabuto

Si, pero cuando el equipo se separo por culpa del menso de Naruto y los pelos de chicle (Sakura), yo me tuve que desempeñar en otras profesiones: panadero, cartero, bailarín exótico, cirujano plástico de los famosos, etc. – decía Jūgo acomodando unas cajas de PSOne

Vaya y ahora trabajas aquí – pregunto Orochimaru

Bueno esto lo hago por hobbie, lo mío lo mío es el Reggaetónme presento todos los sábados en el antro que es propiedad de Gai sensei – le dijo el extraño Jūgo dándole una tarjeta de presentación

Y dime que fue de los demás del equipo Taka – pregunto Kabuto

Bueno Suigetsu se volvió maestro de karate y ahora es algo mas ermitaño, veras hace un par de años cuando se volvió en su forma liquida lo metieron en una jarra y le echaron un sobrecito de Kool – Aid y ya sabrás quisieron venderlo como bebida refrescante y se trastornó un poco – decía Jūgo

Y que paso con Karin – pregunto Madara

Bueno, recuerdan que ella tambien quería con Sasuke, pues cuando Sasuke rompió el equipo y se regreso a su aldea, bueno ella se volvió mas amargada y algo mas loquita, me creerán que por tres años espiaba a Sasuke y a Sakura para poder encontrar fallas en su matrimonio y lograr el divorcio, lastima que nunca se le hizo, lo que le quedo fue conseguirse a otro se acuerdan de Kimimaro – Jūgo

Ah si el chico huesos, como le fue – pregunto el Sanin

Bueno digamos que se caso con Karin y ahora tienen un niño llamado Kato es igual de enojón que sus padres y siempre que los visito me saca la lengua y su madre no le dice nada, sabes en mi ultima visita vi que Karin tenia una foto de Sasuke tachada con marcador rojo y en otras fotos decía te odio mugre emo piojoso tambien tenia otro cuarto con fotos de Sakura rayados y con groserías, ya no quiero hablar de eso, y bien aquí esta su pedido señor Uchiha – decía Jūgo dándoles las bolsas cargadas de videojuegos

Bien cárguelo a mi tarjeta – dijo el Uchiha entregándole el valioso pedacito de plástico

Bien seria todo, muchas gracias vuelva pronto – le dijo el gerente empleado

Podemos jugar con nuestros videojuegos – dijeron los presos

No, hasta que lleguemos a la guarida ahora tengo ganas de un burrito – les dijo Orochimaru mientras iban a la cafetería

Oiga sub jefecito Orochimaru, que esos de ahi no son Naruto su esposa Hinata y ese bebé que no ha dado muchos problemas – dijo Kabuto

Eh si, muchachos es hora de que nos las paguen agárrenlos me quiero desquitar del rubio y su familia – grito Madara

Oye no se nos van a estropear los videojuegos – dijo Wato un ninja preso cargando sus videojuegos

Bueno los dejamos cuidando ahi en paquetería y después la venganza – Orochimaru

Media hora dejando los preciados videojuegos...

Ahora si, eh tu Naruto me debes una venganza – Gritó Madara

¿Quien yo? – pregunto Naruto

Si obvio que tú, tú y tú familia me la deben siempre que intento robar o hacer un plan macabro estilo Lex Luthor siempre me frustran sus planes, ya se dame al niño me lo llevo, lo convierto en mi aprendiz oscuro y zaz una boca menos que alimentar, que te parece – decía Madara

Esta loco yo amo a mis hijos y nunca dejare que ningún payaso se lo lleve para que me lo malcríe, haber vengase haber de a como nos toca – dijo Naruto sacando un kunai

Oye Naruto no querrás destruir el centro comercial recuerdas que tus papás te lo dejaron como herencia tambien – le dijo Hinata

Que tu eres el dueño de todo esto – pregunto Kabuto

Ah si, es que mi padre era además de Hokage un gran empresario y me dejo esto como herencia junto con los hoteles y los pozos de petróleo en Texas ah si y la cuenta en Suiza y las islas Caimán... – Decía Naruto

Mondrigo güero pelos de elote entonces eres casi dueño de la aldea – preguntó Orochimaru casi histérico

Bueno si sabemos que soy nieto de Tsunade y que ella es nieta del primer Hokage fundador de la aldea pues podría decirse que si pero no me gusta presumir – decía Naruto sonriendo

Oye yo tambien funde la aldea porque no tengo ni siquiera una mugrosa estatua – pregunto Madara

No lo se quizás será porque te volviste loco y querías destruir la aldea – le dijo Sasuke

Sasuke que haces aquí –preguntó Naruto

Traje a mi familia a ver una película pero me acerque y vi a este traidor del clan Uchiha – dijo Sasuke mirando enojado a Madara

¿Traidor? Desde cuando te volviste el leal Uchiha te informo que como soy el Uchiha mayor el barrio Uchiha, la mansión y todos sus bienes me pertenecen a mí – dijo Madara furioso

Estas loco mi esposo es dueño de ese lugar junto a su hermano mayor y mi papá es ninja abogado y lo demandaremos – dijo Sakura con su vena marcada en la frente

Inner Sakura: Lo voy a golpear como piñata barata si se acerca a mi familia, le voy a depilar las cejas con cera caliente a 200° C y lo voy a poner a cosechar calabazas por el resto de su vida aparentemente inmortal, si, jajajajajaja

Bueno señor Hokage Naruto que me responde – pregunto Madara

El no te responderá nada – Ninja blanco

Es el ninja blanco, el lider del grupo de ninjas más poderoso de la aldea – decía un grupo de clientes del centro comercial

Ah no tu tambien, que acaso va venir medio mundo y su abuelita a detenerme, estamos en una conferencia de héroes "Odiamos a Madara" – dijo el pelinegro malvado

Váyanse de aquí, regresen a la cárcel y respetare sus videojuegos – dijo el ninja mientras se acercaba a los villanos

Bueno ya oyeron vámonos a la cárcel – respondió Wato

Wato traidor te compramos tu Wii y ¿asi es como nos pagas? – pregunto Kabuto

Si ¿por? – decía el ninja preso enseñando los puños

Bueno yo solo les iba decir que váyanse por la sombrita, el camino a prisión es muy caluroso en verano, no quieren que llame a un taxi – dijera Kabuto temeroso

Bien presos regresen a la cárcel y podrán conservar sus cosas – les dijo el ninja blanco

Y todos los presos regresaron felices como si fueran niños rumbo a la cárcel...

No maldición, todo yo, todo yo – Orochimaru haciendo berrinche como le Chavo del ocho

Esto no se quedara asi toma – Madara arrojando mostaza a los ojos del ninja blanco que cayo hacia atrás

Hey tramposo, Sasuke vamos a partirles su mandarina en gajos, pero primero salgamos de aquí tengo que proteger mis inversiones – dijo Naruto

Si claro – Sasuke saliendo del cetro comercial

Hazle manita de puerco por mi amor – grito Sakura

Si, Naruto usa esa llave de lucha libre que te enseñe anoche en la cama – grito Hinata

¿Que? – dijeron los clientes

Era una técnica nada mas – Hinata sonrojada

Ah si claro – Sakura desconfiada

Afuera...

Les vamos a dar una lección – decía Sasuke

Oye Sasuke son tres vs dos como le vamos hacer – preguntó Naruto

No se preocupen yo los ayudo – dijo el ninja blanco ya sin mostaza pero con los ojos algo irritados

Estas seguro que puedes ver bien – pregunto Sasuke

Si deberás – les contesto el ninja alegremente

Que dijiste, se oyó muy parecido a lo que dice Naruto – dijo Sasuke consternado

No nada vamos a pelear o me van a interrogar – dijo el ninja blanco enojado

Bien voy yo primero – dijo Naruto

Corte, Wow, otra pelea quien ganara esta ves, ese Madara si que sabe jugar sucio, quieren ver a Karin y su familia visitando a la familia Uchiha, Kankuro ya llego a su aldea por los frijoles, que relación tendrá ese ninja blanco con Naruto, Naruto ninja o magnate, pronto mas respuestas...


	17. La identidad del ninja blanco

La identidad del ninja blanco y la familia de Kyübi

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Bien las cosas no podían ir peor para el grupo de villanos: su disque ejercito lo abandono por proteger sus videojuegos, estaban a punto de enfrentarse a tres ninjas muy fuertes y por ultimo y muy importante aun no habían comido...

Bien genio buena idea la tuya de "videojuegos nuevos para todos" – dijo Madara reclamándole a Kabuto

Que yo como iba saber que esos presos eran una bola de interesados, no se yo digo que nos regresemos a prisión a esta hora ya están sirviendo los tacos de barbacoa y se van acabar – decia Kabuto chillando

Eh ustedes no se van a ir sin su castigo – grito el rubio Hokage

Bien Orochimaru tu vas primero demuéstranos que tu entrenamiento en la cárcel sirvió de algo – le ordeno Madara

Ya voy ya voy, chin, esto me gano por hablador, si tuviera alguno de mis experimentos ninja mutantes o si tuviera un boleto de avión para huir del país, bien vamos no es tan difícil, es decir ya lo he enfrentado antes si, si pero antes Naruto no estaba entrenado en todo tipo de artes marciales y combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ahora tiene mejor dominio sobre el zorro de las nueve colas – pensó Orochimaru – Hey Naruto y si te invito tu ramen y unos chescos – dijo torpemente

No ya tengo ganas de hacerte pagar, además desde hace mucho tiempo me la debes – grito Naruto enfurecido

¿Que te debo? – pregunto el Sanin

El dia en que nos vimos por primera vez en el bosque de la muerte y te enfrentaste contra Sasuke, Sakura y yo, ese dia yo llevaba en mi mochila como 15 vasos de ramen instantáneo y cuando termino la pelea y tú te fuiste ya no había nada, te los robaste eres peor que los que se roban los estéreos de los automóviles, nunca te perdonare – grito Naruto acercándose con 10 kunais en las manos

No me arrepiento – Orochimaru invocando serpientes, víboras y demás animalejos

Naruto usa al Kyübi, asi ganaras – grito su amigo Sasuke

Si claro Kyübi, pero debo enojarme mucho para poder darle una buena lección a Lenguotas, Sasuke o tu ninja blanco díganme cosas para enojarme – les suplico Naruto

¿Que?, bueno esta bien Naruto yo me acabe la pizza el dia de tu cumpleaños numero 18 por eso no alcanzaste – grito Sasuke

¿QUE? – Naruto furioso

Si, señor Uzumaki, van a clausurar el puesto de ramen – grito el ninja blanco

¿QUEEEEEEE? – Naruto liberando las primeras dos colas de Kyübi

Naruto por accidente le toque las defensas a tu mujer en la fiesta de navidad de hace 5 años – grito Sasuke

Odio! – Grito Naruto ahora con cinco colas liberadas

Señor Naruto yo conozco el capitulo final de Dr. House y no se lo voy a contar – le comento el ninja blanco

Rargggg! – rugía furioso Naruto

Hey Naruto yo invente el rumor en Internet de que a ti te gusta Sasuke – le grito Orochimaru

Y por que dijiste eso – pregunto Madara

Bueno ya no me lo podía guardar – le contesto Orochimaru

¡OROCHIMARU SANGRE! – grito Naruto al fin poseído

Mientras en la mente de Naruto...

Oye Kyübi ayúdame a ponerle una lección a ese afeminado que me anda inventando chismes en la red – decia Naruto

Y crees que a mi me gusta, desde que en Internet dicen esas cosas sobre ti soy la burla de las demás bestias multicolas – decia un Kyübi muy enojado y ofendido

Si pero me ayudaras – pregunto Naruto

Si pero con una condición: déjame convivir con nuestra familia tambien – le dijo Kyübi

¿Nuestra familia? – pregunto Naruto

Si porque crees que tus hijos son muy bonitos yo ayude en la fabricación – dijo Kyübi mofándose

Como que tú ayudaste – Naruto con la cara roja

Que no te has dado cuenta esas veces en que Hinata te ha dicho: "estuviste muy salvaje anoche, amor" – le decia Kyübi con una sonrisa picara

Entonces cuando yo y mi esposa escribíamos "cartitas a Paris", tu – decia Naruto

Si yo era el que escribía el posdata, jeje – Kyübi

Mmm, bueno al rato me las arreglo contigo, genial ahora resulta que mis hijos tambien son tus hijos que mas me ocultas ¿acaso has poseído mi cuerpo para ir a bailar quebradita a los bailes? – preguntó Naruto

NO, nunca a mi ni me gusta eso – decia Kyübi algo nervioso

Bien me ayudaras si o no – preguntó Naruto

Bueno, pero déjame la tarde libre con la familia – pidió el demonio

Nunca es mia – le respondió el rubio

Bueno déjame convivir con los niños – rogo nuevamente

No tú les das miedo – grito Naruto

Pero me aman, en especial el león de diez colas – suplico el zorro

El león de diez colas quien es ese – preguntó Naruto

Bueno supongo que cuando nacieron los niños, no eran precisamente bebés humanos, tambien eran bebés Biju – le contesto aquella bestia

Eso al rato lo resolvemos Kyübi dame tu poder para darle un buen Rasengan y asi poderle volar la dentadura a Orochimaru – Naruto

Bueno – Kyübi

Ya afuera...

Oye que le pasa a Naruto, hace como 15 minutos que se quedo sin moverse – pregunto Madara

No lo se, este rubio es tan raro a veces – le contesto Sasuke

Bien Orochimaru ahora si toma – Naruto/Kyübi haciendo un rasengan

Me gustabas mas cuando te quedabas quieto – Orochimaru corriendo

No huyas cobarde muestra la casta – grito Madara

Hágalo jefecito, ya se si gana lo dejo ver sus películas de Pedro Infante – Grito Kabuto

Y puedo ver la de "Nosotros los pobres" y la de "Tizoc" – preguntó Orochimaru

Si hasta se puede poner su disfraz de Tizoc y cantar – fue la respuesta de Kabuto

SI! Ahora estoy motivado para pelear ahora si Naruto aquí esta tu Pepe el Toro - grito Orochimaru

Pero ni aun asi le duro mas de 10 segundos al jinchuriki, que lo agarro a puros zapes atómicos y un par de rasengans bien dados...

_Me dejaste abrazado de un poste esperándote y nunca llegaste_ – decia Orochimaru todo mareado y con moretones

¡Borracho! – grito Hinata mientras le daba una cachetada y lo arrojaba unos 3 metros más lejos

Vamos jefecito no se deje – gritaba Kabuto

Muéstrales tu verdadero poder – grito Madara

Y ahora ¿quien podrá defenderme? – se pregunto Orochimaru

Yo – Mizuki

El chapulín colorado – dijeron todos

¡NO! Soy Mizuki que ya nadie se acuerda de mí – dijo el ex-chunin ofendido

Mizuki Francisco de la Concepción Garza dónde habías estado – pregunto Orochimaru, tirado en el suelo

Vera mi señor desde que me dieron mi incapacidad para seguir siendo ninja (mas informes viendo la serie) y después de pasearme por el bote (cárcel) un buen rato, he vuelto para poder ayudarlo con su plan de apoderarse del cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Mizuki con orgullo

Menso ese plan fracaso hace muchos años – le contesto Kabuto

¿Que? O sea que entrene en mi rehabilitación en balde, cinco años de mi vida aprendiendo técnicas mortales super secretas, dos años siendo aprendiz de gentes tan malignas como los conductores de Ventaneando para nada NOOOOO! – chillo Mizuki como una niña

Ya cállate, aprovechando que estas aquí ayúdame y llévate al bebé que esta al lado de esa mujer Hyuga, es el hijo del Hokage y futuro heredero del clan – grito Madara

Ah bueno, ne, yo quería hacer misiones peligrosas y mortales como las de Misión imposible, incluso ya había entrenado para bajar de una cuerda con todo y la musiquita la de tarara-tarara-tara – decia Mizuki decepcionado

Y como de bala le arrebato el niño a su madre y lo llevo junto a Madara y sus secuaces malignos, Orochimaru aun estaba en el piso contando piedritas, Kabuto se había sentado para ver que ocurría...

Naruto has algo – le suplico Hinata

Si ya voy – grito Naruto/Kyübi

Mami ay – grito Kay mientras Mizuki lo sujetaba de los cabellos haciéndolo llorar

Pero...

Estas maltratando a mi bebé – decia Hinata con su cara hacia abajo

Si y que me vas a hacer, si me acuerdo de ti eras la niña tímida y asustadiza que espiaba a Naruto y lo seguía a todas partes – dijo Mizuki aun agarrando a Kay

Lo estas haciendo llorar – decia Hinata al borde del llanto

Si mira esto – le repitió el ninja mientras pellizcaba al niño

¡TE MATARE! – grito Hinata poseída y arrojando flamas negras por la boca

De regreso en la mente del rubio...

Oye Kyübi que le pasa a mi mujer – pregunto Naruto

Recuerdas cuando te dije que los demonios multicolas que fueron libreados por ti hace años de la base de Akatsuki se fueron verdad – Kyübi

Si, dijiste que se fueron a festejar – Naruto con cara de duda

Bueno, quizás no te dije que uno de ellos o más bien una de los demonios era mi novia verdad – decia Kyübi sonrojándose (aunque usted no lo crea)

Si y dime que fue de tu novia demonio – pregunto Naruto

Bueno ella es el demonio de dos colas Nibi y bueno se me ocurrió, ya que su anterior jinchūriki había fallecido porque no meterla en el cuerpo de tu novia Hinata – decia Kyübi con cara de niño que hace travesuras al ser descubierto

Ah bueno asi pues si... ¿Que? Metiste un demonio mugroso en el cuerpo de mi Hinata – le contesto Naruto asustado

Eh, mas respeto con mi señora, ella es toda una dama, demonio, pero una dama, ya además que Nibi y Hinata se han adaptado tan bien todos estos años – decia Kyübi muy quitado de la pena

O sea que Hinata a veces es tan enojona porque dentro de ella habita el demonio de las dos colas que es tu esposa y tambien ella es madre de mis hijos – decia Naruto temblando

Ay esta el detalle, ya lo entendiste – decia Kyübi sonriendo

Pero que clase de familia tengo – dijo Naruto

No te preocupes cuando no se ha visto una familia compuesta por dos padres y dos madres – pregunto el zorro de las nueve colas

Nunca y dime Hinata ya sabe de esto – preguntó el rubio

Si – Kyübi

Supongo que esta semana me tenian que pasar este tipo de cosas, primero me castigan y me convierten en mujer, a mis hijos los quieren secuestrar, mis viejos enemigos vuelven unidos, mi esposa tambien esta poseída por un demonio igual que yo, que mas falta que se extinga el ramen, porque no me pasan cosas buenas como que me seleccionen para jugar en la Selección Nacional del País del Fuego, o porque no descubren un ramen que nunca se acabe – decia Naruto algo triste

Ya afuera...

Hinata amor, ¿cálmate un poquito si? – Naruto/Kyübi

No me digas que me calme – Hinata/Nibi

Bueno amor has lo que desees – le respondieron Naruto y el zorro asustados

Bien ahora tu remedo de villano de decimo octava categoría dame a mi niño enseguida o para ti cada minuto de tu vida será de eterno sufrimiento – decia Hinata con una voz que asustaría hasta al mismísimo Darth Vader

Si como no vete a cocinar a tu casa tonta y mira otra vez – Mizuki pegándole al niño

Mami – Kay llorando

Oye crees que es seguro que tanta gente siga viendo esto – pregunto el Ninja Blanco

No lo se nunca había visto a Hinata actuar de esa forma – decia Sasuke asustado

Sera mejor sacarnos de aquí a algún lugar seguro y que no afecte mi herencia – dijo el ninja blanco

¿Tu que? – pregunto Sasuke

Nada, nos transportare a todos al bosque para poder pelear sin herir a nadie mas – contesto el misterioso ninja

Unos cuantos movimientos de manos, algo de chacra y puf, todos estaban el bosque de la muerte...

Te lo repito soltaras a mi hijo y luego tu y tus amigotes se me largan de la aldea pero ya – grito Hinata/Nibi

Déjame pensarlo: No – contesto el ninja peliblanco mientras le estiraba el cabello al niño

Ya se tengo una idea dime pequeñín te gusta las inyecciones – preguntó Kabuto

No – Kay con lágrimas

Pues que lastima toma – Kabuto sacando un kunai y pinchándole la manita al niño

– Kay

MORIRAS – grito Hinata y el demonio dentro de ella

Y lo siguiente que ocurrió se veía muy feo, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y el ninja blanco se fueron en contra de los villanos, parecía masacre, volaron dientes, pedazos de cabello y carteras, Orochimaru que apenas logro levantarse lo volvieron a tirar al suelo, Hinata lo usaba como saco de boxeador; Sasuke le dio unos cien patines en la cara a su legendario ancestro Madara, lo amarro a un árbol dejándole la cara enfrente de un panal de abejas, por su parte Naruto se dedico a barrer el suelo con Mizuki que ahora estaba llorando por su mamá, Sakura que no se quedo con las ganas se le fue a los golpes con Kabuto y con su super monstruosa y femenina fuerza lo dejo K.O. en poco tiempo, pero lejos de ahi Kay permanecía junto al ninja blanco que lo protegía. Al final Hinata y Sakura amarraron y amordazaron al cuarteto de tontos a una carreta jalada por caballos (a mi no me pregunten de donde salieron) los vistieron con ropa rosa de Hello Kitty y les colocaron letreros con leyendas de: golpéame, soy mejor que tu a que no me das, patéame, me gusta el rosa, etc. Y le pagaron al dueño de los potros para que los sacara de la aldea y los dejara amarrados cerca del País del Rayo...

Bien y asegúrese de dejarlos bien atados – le dijo Hinata otra vez contenta y normal

Si señorita Uzumaki – contesto el señor

Oye amor te sientes bien – pregunto Naruto

Si amor, por que lo preguntas – Hinata

Bueno es que Kyübi me conto que tu tienes un demonio dentro de ti – decia Naruto cabizbajo

Quien Nibi, ah si eso ya lo sabia desde antes de que nos casáramos – contesto feliz la Hyuga

Pero porque aceptaste vivir asi – pregunto Sakura

Bueno quería saber como siente mi Naruto al tener algo asi en su ser – Hinata sonriendo

¿Deberás? – pregunto el rubio

Si amor deberás – Hinata

Oye por cierto Hinata donde se quedo Kay, debo revisarlo para ver si no se esta desangrando – Sakura

Esta con el ninja blanco – contesto Sasuke

Pero cuando los vio el ninja se encontraba curando al pequeño usando un chakra blanco que salía de su mano derecha, Naruto con ansias de descubrir su identidad se acerco y le quito la mascara, pero al quitársela vieron a un joven de cabellos blancos y largos parecía melena, de buen rostro y ojos blancos...

Quien eres tú – pregunto Naruto

Eres un Hyuga – pregunto Sasuke asombrado

Esos ojos sabía que los había visto en alguien más – dijo Hinata

Si dinos – añadió Sakura

Bueno yo, les diré luego, pero yo – decia el ninja haciéndose el tonto

Si - Contestaron los cuatro adultos

Quizás les suene gracioso pero miren haya va un ovni – dijo el ninja apuntando al cielo

Ah no te vamos a creer ese cuento – dijo Sakura

Mami tengo sueño – dijo Kay que de inmediato se quedo dormidito

Adiós – respondió el ninja mientras desaparecía

Que esta pasando contesta – Naruto

Después de que despierte te digo – contesto el ninja

Y los cuatro regresaron al centro comercial, con grandes dudas, Sasuke y Sakura buscaron a su hijo y regresaron al cine pero aun querían saber la verdad, mientras tanto Naruto y Hinata decidieron ir a comer algo mientras su bebé despertaba, querían saber que relación había en que el niño se durmiera y el ninja blanco desapareciera por completo delante de sus ojos, acaso ese ninja era pura imaginación de Kay o les había afectado el sol a las dos parejas...

To be continued...

Bien que les pareció, si quien diría que el Kyübi se trajo a vivir a su amada esposa demonio, porque volvería Mizuki precisamente en ese momento, quien o que es en realidad el ninja blanco, estará acaso relacionado con el pergamino que los tres niños pequeño leyeron por error, descubrirán al fin la receta del ramen sinfín, pronto mas respuestas... ah pero eso si el castigo todavía sigue...


	18. Minato eres tu

Minato eres tú

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Mientras Kay dormía plácidamente en una silla para niños al lado de sus padres, Hinata y Naruto se encontraban comiendo en un pequeño restaurante del centro comercial, ella había pedido ensalada de pollo y te helado, mientras que Naruto ordeno dos platos de ramen (para variar=sarcasmo) y un refresco. No podían evitar sentirse algo asustados y curiosos por la relación que había entre Kay y el Ninja blanco...

Oye y no crees que se trate de bueno ya sabes su chakra, recuerda que es hijo de Kyübi y Nibi y no sabemos que tan avanzado sea su control sobre sus poderes – decia Hinata

Bueno quizás nuestro bebé sea ya un gran maestro ninja – respondió Naruto mientras tomaba los palillos

Pues no lo creo amor, recuerdas que solo tiene tres añitos, aun me gusta verlo dormidito usando esa pijamita color amarillo, huy parece un pollito – Hinata

Pero lo que no entiendo es como Kay puede dividirse en dos personas – resoplo Naruto

Dime Naruto – Hinata

Si – Naruto

El Ninja Blanco y su equipo aparecieron por primera vez desde aquel dia de póker cuando los castigamos ¿verdad? – preguntó Hinata

Si ya me acuerdo, Kay me decia que tenia hambre pero yo no le hice caso – Naruto avergonzado

Tenia hambre nuestro niño y no le diste nada, ¡hay Naruto!, bueno pero dime donde estaba ese dia – Hinata con la cara roja

Bueno, se fue caminando despacito hacia otra habitación donde estaba la hija de Gaara y otros niños, mgcgreo - respondió Naruto comiendo

Habla bien amor, Hey mira ya esta despertando, hola bebé te encuentras bien amor – dijo Hinata

One etamos mami – pregunto el niño

Estamos en el centro comercial bebé, ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto Naruto

Nop – Kay

Oye Kay, tu papi y yo no estábamos preguntando si lo que vimos hace unas horas era cierto – Hinata

Que cosa – Kay

Bueno el ninja blanco se acerco a ti y te curo, pero cuando tu te dormiste el se desvaneció – Naruto

¿Ti? – preguntó el niño

Si amor, dinos ¿tu eres el ninja blanco? – Hinata

No se – contesto Kay mirando la mesa

¿Enserio? – Naruto y Hinata

Sip – Kay

A ver déjame ver tu cara – Hinata mirando la cara de su hijo y activando su Byakugan

Que haces Hinata – preguntó Naruto curioso

Bueno tú no eres el único que inventa Jutsus, tengo una técnica que me permite darme cuenta si alguien me miente con solo ver sus ojos – Hinata

Con razón descubriste lo de mi circo de perros y dime esta mintiendo Kay – Naruto

Ay no, esta diciendo la verdad no sabe lo que paso, de seguro ni siquiera tiene algo que ver con el ninja – Hinata

Mami me dele mi pancita – Kay quejándose

¿Si pollito? – Hinata preocupada

Ti, ay – Kay sobando su vientre

Ya se vámonos a casa haya te curare amor – Hinata

Mientras Naruto pago la comida (como todo un caballero) y junto a su mujer se dirigió a su hogar, Hinata le dio algo de medicina a Kay, quizás el niño se enfermó con el veneno del kunai. Mientras Hinata sentaba al niño junto a ella, recordó que dentro de unos días empezarían los festejos por la fundación de la aldea...

Oye Naruto pasado mañana empiezan la celebración de la hoja – Hinata

¿Si? No me acordaba – Naruto buscando ramen en la alacena

Ay Naruto eres el Hokage se supone que debes saberlo, oye amor sabes las chicas y yo propusimos un festival de disfraces para el primer dia que te parece – Hinata

¡Que bien! Y de que te disfrazaras – Naruto entusiasmado

Bueno aun no lo se pero me gustaría ir de algo acorde a tu disfraz – Hinata

¿Que mi disfraz?, ¿yo tambien debo disfrazarme? – Naruto

Si amor, el consejo de kunoichis decidió que todos los aldeanos deberían asistir con un disfraz, desde el mas simple y sencillo aldeano hasta al Hokage – Hinata

Esta bien amor, pero quiero ir como hombre, si me ve el payaso de tu padre ya sabes como se va armar la cosa – Naruto

Claro cielo – Hinata

¿Y de que irán los niños? – Naruto

Bueno Naru quiere disfraz de Rey Misterio, Hina quiere ser Blanca Nieves y no se Kay – Hinata sonriendo

Ya se Hinata que Kay se disfrace de plato de ramen – Naruto

No se vera muy raro – Hinata

Bueno y si le pones un disfraz de pirata – Naruto

Ya se mi Kay será un lindo conejito blanco – Hinata

Hola Ma – Naru entrando por la puerta trasera

Hola hijo, ¿como estuvo el entrenamiento? – Hinata

Bien, el entrenador Lee nos puso a dar 25 vueltas a la aldea – Naru sirviéndose algo de jugo

Ay ese Rock Lee los entrena como si fueran a jugar la Copa del Mundo – Naruto

Si, pero recuerda que pronto iremos a las semifinales del torneo infantil – Naru con la risa que le heredo su padre

Que bien amor, dime cielo ¿aun quieres disfraz de Rey Mysterio? – Hinata

Si mamá pero la mascara en color naranja – Naru

Ay ese color siempre le ha gustado a tu padre y a ti – Hinata

Si porque es el mejor – contestaron Naruto y Naru al mismo tiempo

Ding – timbre

Yo voy amor, hola Tenten – Naruto

Hola Naruto, vine a dejar a Hina se entretuvo mucho con mi Yuki hasta se quedaron dormidas bajo los arboles, que tiernas – Tenten cargando a su sobrina de cinco años

Gracias Ten, oh mira mi nena, ¿no deseas tomar un café? – Hinata

No gracias Hinata, pero deje a mi niña con su padre y ya sabes que como desespera a Neji con su preguntas de "¿por que?", mi Neji se vuelve loco y si se duerme, Yuki termina maquillándolo con mis pinturas – Tenten entrando en su auto

Bien adiós nos veremos en el festival – Hinata despidiéndose de su amiga

Ya dentro de la casa...

Oye mami ¿si vamos a ir a festival? – Hina

Si princesa todos iremos, mañana compraremos sus disfraces, pero ahora es hora de tomar un baño, anda pequeña – Hinata cargando a su niña

Y yo – Kay

Tu tambien mi vida – Hinata

Y yo tambien – Naru

Si hijo, mis tres bebés se van a bañar para seguir siempre lindos – Hinata

Bien mientras tu los bañas amor yo estaré en la sala – Naruto caminado lentamente

Este bien, ah si Naruto invite a papá a cenar. Ha estado algo desanimado desde que usamos el truco, si llega lo recibes – Hinata

Si amor – Naruto

Oye mami podemos jugar Kay y yo cuando acabemos el baño – Hina

Si amor – Hinata

Nop mami, Hina me tata como munieca – Kay

No es cieto – Hina

Ti tieto, me ices que me meta en una caja y juegue al peyito – Kay enojado

No es cieto – insistió la niña

Ya niños si siguen peleando le diré al abuelo Hyuga que le cuente sus historias – Naruto

No – dijeron Naru, Hina y Kay al unísono

¿Y por que no quieren? – pregunto Hinata

Ay Ma, abuelo Hiashi es muy aburrido solo nos cuenta cosas del clan que si el clan esto, que si las técnicas lo otro y siempre nos muestra sus fotos de cuando era hippie – dijo Naru aburrido

Oh cielo, solo lo hace para entretenerlos ¿no es asi Kay? Tu si te diviertes con abuelito – Hinata

Ti ayer me enseño su espada estaba llena de jugo de fresa y me yijo que había matado a muchas gentes con ella, ¿mami que es matad? – Kay

Bueno Kay tu abuelo los mataba a cosquillas, si a cosquillas es muy bueno en eso – Hinata mintiéndole al niño

Como cuando le hace eso a mi maestra del kínder – Hina

¿QUE? – Naruto asustado

Si cuando mi abuelito me recoge en el kínder le hace cosquillas a mi maestra y le da besos – Hina sonriendo

Viejo mañoso – Naruto

Después de bañar a sus hijos, Hinata dejo a Hina y a Kay jugando en su habitación, Naru fue a jugar con su DS en su cuarto, mientras Naruto esperaba en la sala...

Pero en la mansión Uchiha, en el barrio Uchiha...

¡Que bien! – grito Suke

¿Que ocurre hijo? – pregunto Sasuke

Tio Itachi trajo películas de terror mis favoritas después de las de acción – Suke emocionado

¿Ah si? – tembló un poco Sasuke

¿Que pasa hermanito? ¿Te asustan las películas de terror? – dijo Itachi burlonamente

No, solo que yo prefiero las películas con buena trama nada mas – Sasuke justificándose

Si claro, sabes Suke cuando tu padre tenía tu edad solía ver películas de terror con tu abuelo Fugaku – Itachi

Si de veras papá y ¿cuales veian? – Suke

Oh no te interesarían – Sasuke haciéndose el tonto

Pero no omitas detalles hermanito, recuerdas aquella vez que viste la de Santo vs Las momias de Guanajuato, aquella ocasión todo el clan escucho tus gritos, o la vez que vimos la del El Exorcista esa noche solo tenias cinco años y mi madre te tuvo que arrullar para que te durmieras, jajajajajaja – decia Itachi

Tenias que decirle a mi hijo – Sasuke rojo

Oh vamos cielo es tierno – Sakura

Que tierno ni que Kakashi leyendo libros decentes – Sasuke

Digo que es tierno imaginarte a ti de cinco años llorando y gritando por las películas de terror – Sakura

Yo era un niño muy sensible, pero ahora he madurado y se que esos monstruos y efectos falsos no existen – Sasuke con pose varonil y ruda

Pa haya afuera hay alguien, en la ventana – dijo Suke

¿En la ventana? – pregunto Sasuke

Que raro, no recuerdo que hayamos ordenado comida – Sakura

No ordenamos nada – Sasuke

En eso, Sasuke se asomo a la ventana y esa sombra se convirtió no era nada mas y nada menos que los padres de Sasuke: Fugaku y Mikoto, solo que Sasuke se asusto y grito...

Hijo calma somos tus padres – Mikoto

No son fantasmas – Sasuke colgado del techo como gato

Sasuke anda ya eres un adulto y aun te asustas, creí que dejándote solo en la aldea te serviría para convertirte en un hombre – Fugaku

Hola señores Uchiha – Sakura

Oh Sasuke, ella es tu esposa, es muy linda – comento Mikoto

Gracias suegra – Sakura

Dime Mikoto – Mikoto

Esta bien y díganme que hacen por este rumbo – Sakura

Bueno Itachi nos dijo que Sasuke era un fracasado y decidí venir a enderezarlo, al menos no nos salió tan menso y se caso con una jovencita decente como tú y díganme tienen hijos – Fugaku

Si solo uno – Sasuke mostrando a Suke

Tú eres mi abuelo – pregunto en niño

Claro pequeño dime ¿ya sabes usar el jutsu bola de fuego? – Fugaku

Si lo aprendí espiando a mi padre – Suke

Que bien eres un gran Uchiha, no como otros – Fugaku mirando a Sasuke

Pero papá que no ves lo que he logrado, soy un jounin elite solo me envían a misiones rango S – Sasuke

Ja, en mis tiempos las misiones rango S eran cosa de hombres no de hombrecillos insignificantes de seguro eres de esos que solo se lucen, como les dicen ahora mi amor – Fugaku preguntándole a su esposa

Ah ¿metrosexual? – Mikoto

Si eso, nuestro hijo menor es solo eso, un galancillo bueno para nada, en cambio tu hermano mayor Itachi es todo un ninja, ya ha estado en mas de diez organizaciones militares importantes: el FBI, la CIA, la KGB, CSI Miami, Akatsuki, y tu que, solo fuiste miembro de un equipillo de ninjas mediocres y eras novio de una mujer sosa e insípida – Fugaku

Karin no era mi novia, eramos compañeros nada más – Sasuke

Eso no se decia en los programas de chismes – Mikoto tambien enojada

¿Cuales programas? – Sasuke

Mira en este que grabamos, hace unos años – Mikoto mostrando el video en la televisión

En eso podemos ver en el video, un programa de Primer Impacto grabado con fecha de cuando Sasuke aun era malo y estaba en su equipo de ninjas malos...

Y siguiendo con las noticias de Primer Impacto, tenemos las primeras fotos del joven y extrovertido heredero del clan Uchiha Sasuke, donde lo vemos en las hermosas playas de Miami acompañado de una joven de cabello oscuro y gafas, al parecer esta jovencita pertenece al famoso equipo ninja Taka que actualmente lidera el Uchiha – decia un reportero con acento cubano

Y Mikoto detuvo el video, después Sakura miro a Sasuke enfadada...

Con que te paseabas en Miami con esa arrastrada, mosca muerta – Sakura apretando sus puños con ira

No me acuerdo de ese dia te lo juro amor, eso es un complot en mi contra, de seguro fue un montaje – Sasuke asustado de su mujer

Si como no, y porque ese actor tiene una marca que tu tambien tienes en tu espalda – Sakura

Te lo juro mi vida, yo nunca he ido con Karin a la playa de Miami – Sasuke

Ay Sasuke Ay Sasuke, nos vamos por casi veinte años y aun no logras ser un hombre hecho y derecho – Fugaku

Bueno, dejando de un lado eso tu debes ser nuestro pequeño nietecito, ¿verdad? – le pregunto Mikoto al niño

Si, me llamo Sasuke pero me dicen Suke – respondía Suke felizmente

Huy que guapo eres te pareces a tu padre – Mikoto

Mientras no se parezca en lo menso por mi esta bien, oh pero que tenemos aquí películas de terror son mis favoritas después del cine mudo – Fugaku

Si abue, mi tio Itachi y yo vamos a ver esta – Suke mostrando

Que bien El Aro esa es muy buena no lo crees Sasuke – Fugaku interrumpiendo a Sasuke

¿QUE? No hijo te lo prohíbo tu no veras ese mugrero esta noche, además te tienes que dormir temprano y mañana hay escuela, y... – Sasuke

Papá pero ya salimos de vacaciones y mi mamá me dejo – Suke

Anda hijo, no seas estricto con él solo es un niño – Mikoto

Pero madre – Sasuke

Pero nada, yo soy el abuelo y decido que veremos esta noche y punto – Fugaku

En eso Sasuke se levanta del sofá y se sale de la habitación...

¿A donde vas Sasuke? – Sakura

Ah voy a deducir impuestos y a podar el césped y a cortarme el cabello y a... – Sasuke

¿Y hacerte el tonto para no ver la película con la familia? Eso si que no, ahora con terror o sin terror se me sienta aquí junto a mi, tenemos visitas y no quiero dar una mala impresión – Sakura

Esta bien pero me las cobrare – Sasuke dándole una nalgada a sus esposa

Pero su mujer le respondió con un leve bofetón...

Pero porque me pegas Sakura – Sasuke adolorido

Sasuke en la habitación contigua están tus padres y nuestro niño, no quiero que nos vean haciendo tus guarradas y sobre eso olvídate por esta noche, un estoy enfadada por el video en Miami – Sakura con una venita marcada en la frente

Como envidio a Naruto, de seguro su mujer no lo deja solo cuando esta "inspirado" – Sasuke

Si por eso tienen tres niños – Sakura

Oye amor y hablando de niños cuando hacemos la parejita – dijo Sasuke disimuladamente

Ya te dije que con uno basta y sobra, además mi niño necesita toda mi atención – Sakura

Que Suke ya esta grande – Sasuke

Todavía es un niño tiene siete años – Sakura

Si pero yo a su edad ya me valía por mi mismo – Sasuke

Si como la vez que fuimos al circo, te asusto un oso y mojaste tus pantalones – Itachi asomándose por la puerta

¡No te estoy hablando a ti! – Sasuke

Ah eso crees ¿no? Madre ¿quieres saber quien fue el que mancho tu vestido favorito hace como 15 años? – Itachi

¿Si, el vestido que usaría en aquella cena con tu padre por nuestro aniversario? – Mikoto

Si ese, sabes acabo de recordar que Sasuke tenia ¿que? ¿Unos cinco o seis años? Sabes recuerdo que mi hermanito siempre había sido un niño travieso y curioso como aquella vez que dibujo un perro en la pared del cuarto de entrenamiento – Itachi

Si ya me acuerdo – Fugaku fulminando a Sasuke con la mirada

O la vez que se vacio encima el jugo de frutas en aquella fiesta del abuelo Uchiha Q.E.P.D. y que te avergonzó madre, o la vez que metió un gato de la calle en la casa, o... – Itachi

Ya entendimos hijo, bien ¿quien ensucio mi vestido aquella ocasión? – Mikoto

Bueno fue nada más y nada menos que tu hijo menor: Sasuke – respondió Itachi acusadoramente

Pe, pero había sido un accidente, Itachi me reto a comer cátsup y mostaza revuelto y luego me dio vueltas en un columpio, yo estaba mareado y me vomite en tu vestido pero...- Sasuke

Y no solo eso madre, luego le quiso echar cloro encima y lo dejo peor, después enterró el vestido en el jardín y ahi ha permanecido todos estos años – Itachi con una risa malévola

Sasuke si no fueras un adulto te daría un buen jalón de orejas, ven Suke que lastima que tu padre te de ese tipo de ejemplos, dime Sakura ¿mi nieto si se porta bien? – Mikoto

Oh eso claro porque lo he educado yo, Suke es un niño tan bueno, inteligente, apuesto, todas las niñas de su salón quieren ser sus novias – Sakura presumiendo

Ese es mi nieto todo un galán – Fugaku

Bueno, señor, Sasuke tambien era asi cuando era niño, solo que el era medio rarito o algo asi, yo siempre lo invitaba a comer en mi casa pero el muy majadero no quería – Sakura

Sasuke ¿porque hacías eso? – Mikoto

Era por pensar en mi venganza – Sasuke

Pero si tú madre y yo te dejamos una carta informándote sobre la falsa matanza del clan Uchiha – comento Fugaku

¿Que? Donde yo nunca leí una carta – Sasuke

Ay Sasuke la deje en tu habitación junto a tu osito de peluche lo recuerdas "El osito pachoncito" – dijo Mikoto sonriendo

¡MAMA! No quiero que digas esas cosas delante de Sakura y mi hijo – Sasuke rojo

Y que tiene de malo contar cosas sobre tu infancia, oh Sakura deberías escuchar mis historias sobre Sasuke, era tan tierno, sabes cuando tenía un año y medio lo saque a jugar al jardín y recuerdo que se ponía a llorar cuando se le acercaban las mariposas ay era tan lindo, creo que tengo unas cuantas decenas de fotos – Mikoto

¡MAMA! – Sasuke

Ay vamos Sasuke, solo estamos platicando, sabe Mikoto mi Suke se parece a su padre en muchas cosas es tan tierno, el dia anterior construyó una nave espacial con una caja de cartón y se veía ahi tan lindo intentando hacerla funcionar – Sakura

¡Ma! No me avergüences – grito el niño rojo de vergüenza

Oh cielo pero no te estoy avergonzando y es cierto, no recuerdas que estuviste como dos horas intentando ir al espacio con tu nave de caja de refrigerador – le contesto Sakura alegremente

Ven pequeño será mejor que vayamos a ver la película – dijo Fugaku yéndose con ellos Itachi

Bueno, donde me había quedado, ah si Sakura, ¿sabias que Sasuke creía que habían monstruos en la casa deshabitada del barrio Uchiha? – decia Mikoto ya sin pena ni remordimiento

No, ¿en serio? – Sakura mientras tomaba un poco de café y no dejaba de escuchar el chisme

Si, siempre que caminábamos cerca de esa casa me apuraba para ir mas rápido y me decia:"mami, mami mas yapido, ayi hay fantamas" era gracioso y ¿como no? tenia tres añitos y siempre que caminábamos cerca del lugar me abrazaba incluso cerraba sus ojitos, ay que días – Mikoto

Y dígame Mikoto, ¿que había en esa casa?, ¿si era de terror? – pregunto Sakura que ahora se llevaba a la boca unas cuantas galletas

¿De terror? Para nada, esa casa era propiedad de Madara Uchiha cuando aun vivía en la aldea, después sirvió como bodega, dulcería, taquería, estudio fotográfico, salón de baile, de hecho antes de casarme con mi esposo, el muy mañoso quería abrir en ese lugar un antro per su padre se lo prohibió – respondió Mikoto

Ah, pero cuénteme ¿hay mas historias graciosas sobre Sasuke? – pregunto Sakura con una leve sonrisita

Oh claro, pero dime que hay de ti y mi hijo, ¿dime Sasuke como es como esposo? – Mikoto

Bueno, Sasuke es muy amoroso y bueno conmigo y con Suke, siempre nos cuida y complace en todo – comentaba Sakura

Y dime nunca ha metido la pata, porque aquí entre nosotras, mi esposo Fugaku es a veces medio atolondrado, nuestro primer dia de casados me quería llevar a una misión ninja – Mikoto

¿Y usted que hizo? – Sakura

Lo que toda joven recién casada haría: regañar a su marido y obligarlo a llevarme a cenar a un lugar romántico, ji – Mikoto

Mmm, genial, bueno por mi parte cuando Sasuke y yo nos casamos decidí quitarle lo vengativo y enojón a base de regaños y chantajes de los que solo las mujeres sabemos hacer (ya sabrán, eh) – Sakura

¿Y dime tiene amigos? – pregunto Mikoto

Oh claro, vera Sasuke y yo nos hicimos amigos del Hokage Naruto, nos conocimos desde niños incluso estuvimos en el mismo equipo ninja – decia Sakura

¿Naruto? el pequeño rubiecito de Kushina es el Hokage, Wow lo que son las cosas, ese niño lo vi por primera vez en brazos de su madre el dia que nació, creo que Sasuke solo tenia unos tres meses en ese entonces – Mikoto

¿Usted conoció a los padres de Naruto? – le pregunto Sakura curiosa

Claro, de hecho nos reunimos para comer hace un par de semanas – dijo Mikoto

¿QUE? ¡¿Ellos aun viven? – Sakura con los ojos redondos como platos

Si, aun viven según lo que me conto Kushina ella y su esposo deseaban viajar por el mundo al igual que mi esposo y yo, asi que se nos ocurrió, bueno, ya que ambas familias eran muy ricas, dijimos porque no viajar y recorrer el mundo – Mikoto

¿Pero y sus hijos? – pregunto Sakura

Bueno Fugaku y yo pospusimos nuestro viaje unos cuantos años, pero Kushina y Minato salieron cuando Naruto tenía un año y medio y lo dejaron al cuidado de sus abuelos paternos. Jiraiya y Tsunade – Mikoto

Y ¿en donde se encuentran ahora? Asi le diría a Naruto y a su esposa – Sakura

¿Naruto tiene esposa? Dime quien es – Mikoto

Bueno se caso con Hinata Hyuga y tiene tres niños – Sakura

¿Se caso con esa niña? Supongo que no salió tonto, casarse con la heredera del clan Hyuga, esa niña la recuerdo tambien siempre tímida y calladita en los brazos de su madre, y con tres niños si que han pasado los años – Mikoto

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de Tsunade y Jiraiya...

Estas seguro de que aun tienes la llave amor – decia una mujer

Si cielo, la tengo justo aquí – contesto el hombre sacando una llave y abriendo la puerta

Dentro...

Oh ahora quien será, Jiraiya espero que no sean mas quejas sobre tus locuras y parrandas – dijo Tunade enfadada en la entrada

Hola mamá soy yo – dijo el tipo

Ay, ¿Minato eres tú? – dijo Tsunade mientras se le quebraba un poco la voz

Si, volvimos Kushina y yo – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Naruto

Y puf, Tsunade se desmaya, y llega Jiraiya...

Ah Hola Minato, ¿que le pasa ahora a tu madre? – Jiraiya asi como si nada malo hubiera pasado

No se papá solo le dije que regrese y que se desmaya – Minato igual de calmado

Hola suegro, dígame esta Naruto en casa, tengo muchos regalos de nuestras aventuras que le daré y... – Kushina

Ah tu hijo, esta en su casa en la mansión Uzumaki Hyuga, Tsunade y yo íbamos ir a cenar con él y su familia – Jiraiya

¿Como que su familia? Mi niño, ¿mi Naruto tiene familia y una esposa?... – decia lentamente Kushina

Si hija, se caso hace unos diez años con la linda Hinata y tienen tres niños, y viven en... – Jiraiya

Y puf, que se desmaya Kushina tambien...

Sabes hijo no se porque los hombre guapos y varoniles como nosotros tenemos esposas que no aguantan las noticias mas simples – decia Jiraiya cargando a Tsunade rumbo a su auto

No lo se papá quizás sean sus hormonas o lo que sea eso – Minato cargando a su respectiva esposa

Continuara...

Wow si que me tarde, han pasado días, y si ya me gradué, no había tenido tiempo de escribir, ya saben papeles que recoger y esas cosa pero aquí les dejo esto, dejemos por un lado al tonto de Orochimaru y sus planes diabólicos y riamos un poco con las confesiones de las madres del a aldea, pronto vendrá el festival y muchos secretos graciosos saldrán al aire...


	19. Familia Uzumaki

Familia Uzumaki

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Minato y su mujer desmayada, iban en compañía de Jiraiya y su esposa desmayada a visitar a Naruto y a cenar junto con su familia ahora que había vuelto a estar unida...

Wow entonces ¿ya soy abuelo? – pregunto Minato

Si hijo, Naruto tiene tres niños Naru, Hina y el mas pequeño Kay – decia Jiraiya que conducía el auto

Creí que no había pasado tanto tiempo la ultima vez que lo vi aun era un niño y ahora el tiene niños, dime ¿viven en la casa que le regale? – Minato

Si hijo no te preocupes mira ya llegamos – respondió Jiraiya

Hay amor soñé algo tan extraño, ya habíamos llegado con tus padre cuando tu padre me dijo que mi niño especial se había casado y... – decia Kushina algo confundida

Pero cielo eso si paso hace unos minutos, mi padre ya me conto todo y mira la casa ¿la recuerdas verdad? – Minato

Si pero entonces nuestro hijo ¿ya se caso? – decia Kushina algo triste

Si amor pero conoceremos a nuestros nietos son tres mira mi padre trajo una foto de ellos – dijo el rubio mostrando la foto tamaño bolsillo

Oh mira son tres y el grandecito se parece a mi hijo Naruto pero sin sus marquitas, y mira a la nena es tan preciosa y el bebito es muy tierno – decia Kushina tomando la fotografía en sus manos

Dentro de la casa...

Mira Hinata ya llegaron Jiraiya y Tsunade, niños vengan a saludar a sus abuelos – grito Naruto emocionado

Al abrir la puerta Naruto se impacto al ver a sus padres al lado de sus abuelos, nunca los había visto en carne y hueso, solo los veía en sueños y los recordaba por las historias de Jiraiya...

Que te pasa hijo ¿no me recuerdas? soy yo papá – dijo Minato con una sonrisa

Papá creí que tú estabas... – Naruto temblando

No hijo, yo engañe al truco de sellado con un clon de sombras super cargado de chakra fue por eso que me debilite tanto que tuve que reposar por meses mientras tu madre se encargo de ti, después de eso tus abuelos quisieron cuidarte mientras yo y tu madre viajamos por el mundo buscando alguna cura para librarte del Kyübi – decia Minato con lagrimas en los ojos

Pero ¿porque estuve solo cuando era niño? – pregunto Naruto

Tú nunca estabas solo hijo, yo le pedí a mi viejo maestro el tercer Hokage que cuidara de ti mientras Tsunade y yo buscábamos la solución para ti, dime tu nunca pagaste nada por la renta de tu departamento o la comida verdad – decia Jiraiya

No que yo recuerde nada – dijo Naruto

Bueno tu no pagabas nada porque el edificio era tuyo, todo lo que había en el, bueno excepto las cosas de las personas que vivían en las otras casas pero fuera de eso el edificio es tuyo, la comida se pagaba con el dinero de la familia y según me dicen solo era ramen ¿verdad? – dijo Minato

Bueno es que a mi me gusta mucho el ramen – respondió Naruto sonriendo

No te avergüences hijo esa ha sido la comida favorita de esta familia por generaciones, de hecho tu ancestro el primer Hokage era aficionado al ramen – dijo Jiraiya

Wow ¿de veras? pero dime ¿tu y mamá se quedaran? – pregunto Naruto

Claro que si, ya no tenemos que buscar la solución a tu problema Jiraiya me dijo que tu y Kyübi se llevan bien incluso son amigos – decia Minato entrando a la casa

Tú – dijo Hiashi que ya estaba en la sala

Si soy yo pero que tenemos aquí, es mi viejo rival Hiashi el obsesionado con la limpieza y el orden – dijo Minato viendo al Hyuga a los ojos

Si y tu eres Minato el ninja presumido y arrogante – Hiashi

Vamos Hiashi y Minato esos tiempos en que ustedes peleaban ya pasaron ¿eran solo cosas de niños verdad? – dijo Jiraiya separándolos

Si – respondieron ambos algo molestos

Y dime Hyuga ¿mi hijo y tu hija? – Minato

Si se casaron, aun no lo digiero del todo pero si, pero mis nietos son mas Hyuga que Uzumaki – dijo Hiashi con orgullo

Si como no, son unos Namikaze Uzumaki fuertes y poderosos no unos afeminados Hyuga como tu – respondió Minato

Papi ya vinieron los abuelos – pregunto Hina

Hola princesa yo soy tu abuelo Minato – dijo el rubio mayor cargando a la pequeña

¡Buaaaaaaaaa! Mami se metió un loco a casa – lloro la pequeña

No mi niña el es tu abuelo es en serio – dijo Jiraiya calmando a su nieta

¿De veras? – pregunto Hina

Si amor – agrego Naruto

Peo porque se parece a ti – Hina

Porque el es mi padre y esa señora muy linda que esta acostada en el sofá es tu abuelita Kushina – Naruto

Entonces ¿cuantos abuelos tenemos? – pregunto Naru

No te preocupes todos somos familia ¿no? – Jiraiya

Hola señor Uzumaki mucho gusto, perdón si me case con su hijo pero lo amo y el me ama y... – Hinata

No te preocupes Hinata se que eres una buena mujer y si mi esposa y yo hubiéramos estado igual aprobaríamos su matrimonio – Minato

Gracias señor, mire el es Kay, anda bebé saluda a tu abuelo Minato – Hinata cargando a Kay

Hoda – Kay más tímido que la propia Hinata

Oh que lindo bebé – Kushina cargando a Kay

Ay – Kay

No te asustes yo te quiero mucho, dame un besito, si besito – Kushina besando las mejillas del niño

¿Ella es siempre asi padre? – pregunto Naruto

No te preocupes hijo, a tu madre siempre le gustaron los bebés de hecho a ti te besaba y abrazaba mas que a mi – Minato

Ah – Naruto impresionado

Dime tu eres nuestro abuelo – preguntó Naru

Si hijo – respondió Minato

Me debes como unos 7 cumpleaños y 7 navidades – respondió el rubiecito

Naru no digas eso – lo reprendió Hinata

No Hinata no te preocupes es un niño muy listo de hecho en mis viajes he encontrado cosas muy raras mira esto es un kunai muy especial sirve para arrojar tu chakra en el y regresa a ti como un boomerang – dijo Minato dándole el arma al niño

No le des armas a los niños, ya se Naruto, Hinata ¿nos dejan llevar a los niños al centro comercial y comprarles unos cuantos regalos? – pregunto Kushina

Claro iremos todos y haya comeremos, iremos en mi auto es mas grande y asi cabremos todos – Naruto

Y si su auto era grande, y ¿como no? iban a caber toda la familia en esa Hummer color naranja propiedad de Naruto...

En el auto...

Y dime padre ¿que mas hicieron en su viaje? – pregunto Naruto

Bueno tuvimos muchas aventuras, viajamos a muchos continentes y conocimos gentes tan extrañas como ese escritor que se inspiró en mi esposa y en mí para hacer un guion para una película llamada Sr y Sra. Smith, creí que se trataría sobre ninjas pero no, ¿que extraño no crees? – Minato

Si pero dime ¿ahora vivirán en la aldea y me quitaras mi puesto de Hokage? – pregunto Naruto algo preocupado con la segunda pregunta

Si nos quedaremos, ya estamos algo cansados de explorar el mundo y queremos convivir mas con la familia, sobre lo segundo no te preocupes no te voy a quitar tu puesto, tu lo ganaste por tu esfuerzo y dedicación, yo pienso volver a enseñar en la academia ninja junto a tu madre – decia Minato

Y dime hijo ¿que piensas decirle a la aldea sobre tu ausencia? - pregunto Tsunade

Bueno en primera no tengo porque dar explicaciones a una aldea que desprecio a mi hijo y segunda tengo mis razones – Minato

Oh no miren ahi esta la carcacha del viejo Danzou – comento Jiraiya disgustado

¿Que ese viejo amargado y envidioso aun vive? – pregunto Minato

Si – contestaron Tsunade y Jiraiya a la vez

¿Por que lo odian? abuela – pregunto Naruto

Bueno, ¿recuerdas que el siempre quiso ser Hokage y planeo una conspiración para apoderarse de la aldea? – comento Tsunade

Si, pero que no Sasuke lo derroto, luego le quitaron sus habilidades robadas y lo dejaron como un vil anciano – Naruto

Si, pero esa enemistad viene desde hace mucho tiempo, veras cuando yo y Jiraiya eramos niños, Jiraiya solía hacer travesuras cerca de la casa de Danzou y el siempre le reclamaba al Tercer Hokage, nuestro maestro, y bueno desde ahi nos agarro mas coraje a la familia – Tsunade

Si ese viejo siempre detesto que nuestra familia estuviera llena de Hokages famosos, como el Primer Hokage, el segundo, la primer mujer Hokage Tsunade, siempre nos a odiado, de hecho Minato tambien hacia travesuras en el jardín de Danzou – Dijo Jiraiya

¿De veras? – pregunto Naruto

Si hijo, ese señor siempre me cayo mal, se enojo porque le quebré un vidrio con una pelota cuando yo tenia cinco años y nunca me la devolvió – Minato

Ni que lo digas, una vez mande ordenar diez pizzas con todo a su casa y debiste ver su cara estaba gritándole al chico repartidor pero aun asi tuvo que pagar – dijo Naruto riéndose

¡Naruto! – Hinata y Kushina

¿Que? – pregunto Naruto

No sabia que saliste igual de travieso que tu padre y tu abuelo – dijo Kushina

Y eso no es nada cuando era niño rayo los rostros de los Hokages de la montaña – Hinata

¿Que tu hiciste que? – Minato con tono serio

Bueno es que yo estaba aburrido y... – Naruto apenado

Wow es lo mas genial que he oído en toda mi vida – Minato

No lo apoyes, y dime ¿te castigaron? – Kushina

Si, Iruka sensei me obligo a limpiarlo – Naruto

Una vez en el centro...

Uy Hinata como le haces para que el cabello de Hina y Kay sea tan liso y suave – pregunto Kushina

Bueno, como los dos tienen el mismo tipo de cabello que yo, utilizo un shampoo especial para su cabellito – comento Hinata

¿Puedo caminad yo soito? – pregunto Kay que iba en brazos de Kushina

Ay no mi vida yo te llevare asi todo el dia, mua – Kushina

Anda Kushina deja al pobre niño bajar a caminar – Minato

Pero Minato que no ves que es nuestro nietecito el bebé de la familia mmm parece un conejito tierno me lo comería a besitos – Kushina

Bueno amor lo que tu quieras, dime Kay ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunto Minato a Kay

Bueno, peo muchos besos ya nop – Kay

No te lo prometo chiquito, mua – Kushina besando nuevamente al niño

Eso ocasiono la risa de Hinata y Tsunade... Luego, la pareja Namikaze Uzumaki llevaron a sus nietos a las diferentes tiendas a comprarles regalos que fueran del gusto de los niños...

En la juguetería...

Bien Naru que te parece este balón de soccer Jabulani edición Konoha, y esta bicicleta naranja tu color favorito – pregunto Minato a Naru

Si gracias abuelo, espero poder jugar mucho con ellos me divertiré mucho dominando el balón – Naru entusiasmado

Si como no, a ver si puedes – dijo Naruto

¿Porque lo dices hijo? – pregunto Minato

Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen por ahi, sobre ese balón – Naruto

Nah, supersticiones, es como aquella vez que tu madre me dijo que si te daba ramen siendo un bebé te ibas a enviciar – Minato

Si tienes razón supersticiones jeje – Naruto con una gotita de sudor

Abuelita yo quiero la Barbie Kunoichi y la Barbie princesa – pidió Hina alegremente

Claro cielito con una condición – Kushina

¡Si! ¿Cual abuelita? – pregunta la nena

Que me invites a jugar contigo preciosa – Kushina

Claro, mi mami y mi abuelita Tsunade tambien juegan conmigo – Hina sonriendo

¿Enserio? – pregunto Kushina

Si mami juega a las princesas y mi abuelita Tsunade me enseño a jugar al Back Jack – Hina

Ah si, le enseñe el dia que la llevaste a mi oficina Hinata – Dijo Tsunade sonrojada

Y dime tu pollito ¿que quiere mi bebé? – pregunto Kushina al menor

Mmm no te – contesto Kay

Oye Kay que tal este muñeco de peluche con forma de oso hambriento y asesino – dijo Minato bromeando

BUAAAAA! – Kay

Minato no asustes al bebé – Kushina regañando a su esposo

Lo siento Kay, cálmate no sabia que eras tan sensible – Minato

BUAAA! Abuelo asuta – Kay

No bebé no llores, ya se ven conmigo y dime que quieres tesoro – Kushina

¿Pueyo tened eto? – Kay con carita de gatito tierno y sosteniendo una caja con un juguete

Claro bombon veamos que es – Kushina

Y el juguete era simplemente un muñeco del Hombre Araña, héroe favorito de Kay, y además pidió un leoncito de peluche... Después de salir de la juguetería, la familia se dirigió a una pizzería del centro comercial para comer y convivir...

Todo iba bien, Minato les contaba a la familia sobre sus aventuras junto a Kushina al rededor del mundo, contando sobre la ves que viajaron a España a una de las famosas pamplonadas, o la ocasión en que Minato gano accidentalmente una medalla olímpica en Atlanta 1996 en la competencia de los _10.000 m _pero por cuestiones extrañas le dio su medalla al deportista que debía competir en su lugar. Kushina por su parte le gustaba sentirse una abuela cariñosa abrazando y casi asfixiando a Kay que parecía un cachorro en garras de una leona afectuosa...

Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, la familia Uzumaki, la familia perfecta – comento una voz anciana

Danzou vete de aquí no molestes a mi familia – argumento Jiraiya

Cállate te conozco desde niño, eras una amenaza tu y todo tu dichoso clan, que raro que siempre algún miembro de su clan ha sido Hokage – dijo molesto el ruco

¿Que algún miembro de la familia? Pero el tercer Hokage – pregunto Naruto

Era un pariente del clan – comento Tsunade

Si ese vejete, yo merecía el puesto pero el segundo Hokage se hizo sordo y no me dejo serlo, yo deseaba ser Hokage para después desviar recursos de la aldea y hacer una estatua en mi honor – decia Danzou triste

Este loco – dijo Naru en voz baja

Que dijiste enano grosero – Danzou sacando un bastón

Vete de aquí y no te atrevas a tocar a mi familia – dijeron Jiraiya, Minato y Naruto a la vez

Pues no me voy que me harán, tu no eres el dueño del lugar – Danzou

Pero fíjate que si y te me pintas de colores de aquí, rúmbale – Jiraiya

Ah, bueno yo nomas decia, pero tengo un cupón de 2 X 1 asi que me quedare pero los estaré viendo familia de locos, ¿ninguno puede tener el mismo color de cabello? – Danzou sentándose en una mesa algo alejada

Váyase a chupar membrillo – le contesto Naruto

Arggg! – gruño el anciano ex-ninja

Me asuta ese señod – dijo Kay asustado

No tengas miedo mi vida si te hace daño, el más mínimo como tocar tu cabecita, yo hago que para el dia siguiente despierte en una cárcel de Rusia rodeado por perros Doberman hambrientos y furiosos – comento Kushina

Gracias mamá, me alegra que te interese la seguridad de mis hijos – le dijo Naruto algo nervioso

Mientras llegaba las ordenes de pizzas...

Y dime Hinata ¿como le haces para cuidar a los tres niños? – pregunto Kushina

Bueno, cada uno son mis amores, Naru por lo general se la pasa jugando con sus amigos: Suke, Chanji, Kashi, Hiro y su primo Haru, mi niña Hina tiene por amiga a mi sobrina Yuki, a veces juegan en casa de Neji o en la nuestra, y mi Baby Kay siempre esta conmigo no se si tendrá amigos pero se lleva muy bien con la hija del Kazekage Gaara y con Nagato Jr, hijo de unos amigos de la familia – Hinata

¿Y no batallas con los tres? – pregunto ahora Minato

Bueno, son obedientes, cosa que me extraña siendo hijos de Naruto, pero eso si Hina y Naru salieron algo hiperactivos, siempre corriendo y sonriendo mucho en cambio mi Kay me dicen que es mas calmadito dicen que salió a mi – Hinata

Si el niño es muy tímido a veces y asustadizo y muy inocente – decia Tsunade

Y como no si su madre tambien ha sido asi de tímida – comento Hiashi

¿Y no tienen alergias o cosas por el estilo? - pregunto Kushina

Bueno Hina y Naru no, con ellos solo son curar los rasponcitos que se hacen o cuidarlos si se resfrían, Kay por su lado tiene la misma enfermedad cardiaca que yo, por eso lo sobreprotejo mucho – Hinata

¿Enfermedad? – pregunto Minato preocupado

Si Minato, veras en nuestro clan han habido casos de una enfermedad hereditaria del corazón no es mortal si se lleva un tratamiento medico pero si se dejan de administrar las medicinas la persona puede correr grave riesgo, esa enfermedad acabo con la abuela de Hinata, luego ella la heredo y la paso a su hijo Kay – comento seriamente Hiashi

¿Te sientes bien cariñito? – le pregunto Kushina al niño mientras lo abrazaba y lo miraba bien

Si no te preocupes siempre llevo su medicina especial a cualquier lado, además Kay es un niño muy fuerte ¿verdad? – Hinata sonriendo

Ti como tu – Kay tiernamente

Ah – voz enternecida de todos los clientes en la pizzería

Oye hijo, hablando de otras cosas me he enterado que han aparecido nuevos ninjas, un grupo conocido como ninjas león o algo asi – Minato

Ah si, son muy populares en la aldea, teníamos la sospecha de la identidad de ellos pero perdimos la pista – Hinata

Que mal, me pregunto quienes serán, los dos chicos se ven guapísimos – Kushina

Ay si no te parecen divinos – Hinata

Simplemente guapos – Tsunade

¡EH! – Minato, Jiraiya y Naruto a la vez

¿Que? es solo nuestra opinión – decia Tsunade

Si como no – Jiraiya

Y las tres kunoichi solo se rieron ante los celos de sus maridos, unos minutos después las pizzas estaban en la mesa donde la familia convivía alegremente...

¿Que te sucede Naruto? ¿No es del sabor que querías? – Hinata

No lo se amor, yo siempre ordeno la Habanero Vulcano Extra Queso pero esta me sabe a una pizza para niño – Naruto aburrido

No se quizás se equivocaron con tu orden y ¡ah! – Hinata

Y lo que vieron sus blancos ojos fue a Hina y a Kay con las caritas rojas, los ojitos lagrimeando y con mucha sed, al parecer a ellos les toco la orden de Naruto...

Hina, Kay amores ¿que tienen? – Hinata asustada

Quema – dijeron ambos

No lloren niños tómense esto es jugo de uva fresco su favorito niños – Hinata

Mientras del otro lado del lugar...

Jejeje se lo merecían chiquillos latosos – Danzou riendo desde su mesa

Oiga señor si me descubren me van a correr – dijo el mesero

Tu cállate y te daré otra propina si dejas caer ese plato de pasta en la señorita de los grandes atributos – Danzou

Cual de las tres, la pelirroja, la rubia o la de cabello negro – Mesero

Mmm buena decisión no hay que ser asi tírale a las tres y de paso agrega esto a la pizza de los niños, esos chillidos son música para mis oídos – Danzou

Pero señor que trae este frasquito de salsa, no trae veneno ¿verdad? – mesero

No nada de eso, es mi propia mezcla prohibida: chile habanero, chile jalapeño, chile de árbol, Naga Jolokia (picante de la India), chile piquín, salsa tabasco, esencia de pantera vieja, escorpión negro, saliva de cobra, hidrogeno amargo, todo eso lo prepare hace décadas durante un eclipse de luna y lo deje guardado en una cripta en el cementerio de la aldea lo llamo Infernus Hot Omega con algo de uranio 235 para darle buen sabor – decia Danzou con cara tipo científico loco

Espere un momento por favor – Mesero

¿A donde vas? – pregunto Danzou

A llamar a una unidad A.N.B.U. antinuclear para que se lleve ese mugrero que trae usted en esa botella – mesero

Es inofensiva solo hará llorar mas a ese par de niños anda solo quiero reírme un buen rato no pasa de que los niños se deshidraten por comer la salsa – Danzou

Que se me hace que esa cosa ha de servir para limpiar petróleo y no para comer – Mesero

Bah! si no quieres ganarte una lana tu te lo pierdes quítate – Danzou empujando al mesero

Y Danzou golpeo al mesero, le quito su uniforme y se dirigió a la mesa de la simpática familia en donde consumaría su fechoría, de no ser que se tropezó con una rebanada de salami en el piso su frasco se cayo quebrándose y salpicando los zapatos de algunas personas, entre ellas: Minato, Naru, Kay, un cliente, el gerente del lugar, un empleado, estos tuvieron que quitarse su calzado de inmediato ya que la salsa empezó a derretir las sandalias o zapatos...

Mami ay – Kay

Ya bebé ya te quite las sandalias amor no te quemaste tus piecitos – Hinata

¿Yo tampoco? – pregunto Naru asustado

No hijo, ya te los quite – Naruto tirando lejos las sandalias ninjas de Naru

Quien es el responsable de esto – grito Jiraiya enfurecido

No se molesto señor Jiraiya yo me encargare del culpable de esto – contesto el gerente

Yo mejor me voy – Danzou

Eh tu ven aquí, tu eres el que armo este relajo ahora vas a responderle el jefe – Gerente estrujando al anciano Danzou

Es Danzou – dijeron todos

Tu querías arrojarnos esa porquería y arruinar a nuestra familia – Jiraiya

No yo lo iba echar en la comida de tus nietos y... – Danzou

Querías que mis bebés se murieran por comer ese acido, Naruto cuida mi bolso aunque sea un viejo, le daré una paliza que hará que sus antepasados lo escuchen – Hinata

Yo te ayudo, Danzou te voy a obligar a limpiar ese suelo con la lengua – Tsunade

Olvida Rusia y sus prisiones, te voy mandar 5 mese de vacaciones en traje de baño a la Antártida – dijo Kushina

Y las tres esposas que en esos momentos parecían asesinas a sueldo, sacaron al pobre Danzou que solamente rezaba por su vida mientras lo arrastraban hacia el estacionamiento de atrás...

No me lleven afuera quiero estar aquí donde hayan testigos Nooooooo! – gritaba fuertemente y a todo pulmón

Claro que no viejito VENGANZA – decian aquellas aguerridas damas

Como desearía aun ser lider de un escuadrón A.N.B.U., oye ya se, distinguidas damas ¿me permitirían hacer una llamada con mi moderno teléfono inalámbrico? – pregunto Danzou

Esta bien, pero no retrases tu castigo vil escoria – le dijo Hinata que estaba empezando a ser poseída por su demonio interno

En eso Danzou saca de un portafolios un disque celular que mas bien era uno de esos primeros teléfonos portátiles parecido a un ladrillo...

Sai, estas ahi – Danzou

En otro lado de la aldea...

Si ¿quien es? – pregunto Sai

Soy yo tu ex-patrón – Danzou

¿Sr. Fumi? Ya le dije que no deseo volver a la heladería por más prestaciones que me ofrezcan además era alérgico a la vainilla – contesto Sai confundiendo a Danzou

No menso, soy tu segundo ex-patrón – Danzou

¿La señorita Midori jefa de capital humano en el banco de la aldea de la lluvia? Se lo juro yo no quebré el garrafón del agua aquella noche se cayo solo y si me encontró jugando con los conserjes a la lotería estábamos en la hora del almuerzo y... – pregunto Sai

Soy Danzou tonto – grito Danzou desesperado

Si ya se que Danzou es tonto, una vez me comí su hamburguesa especial de queso y le eche la culpa al pelón de Ibiki Morino Jajaja debiste ver su cara cuando se quedo sin comer – Sai riendo

Ya deja de decir tonterías y escucha he sido atrapado por un trió de mujeres sicópatas necesito que me ayudes Sai te lo ordeno – Danzou

Bueno esta bien, pero que me darás como pago – Sai

¿Esta bien que quieres? – Danzou

Tu dame tu disco firmado por The Beatles y tu colección de gatos de cerámica – Sai

No mi disco no, batalle mucho para que ellos me lo autografiaran Ringo me dijo acosador y me tiro café caliente en la cara, y de mi colección ni hablar solo me falta el gato siamés y el gato salvaje para completarla – Danzou

Mmm bueno, pero entonces quiero que me firmes un pagare por 5000 euros y tu vieja guitarra firmada por Pedro Infante – amenazo Sai

¡Aghh! Bueno esta bien pero ven ya – Danzou

Ya se acabo la hora de llamadas, es hora de tu castigo: tendrás una cita con la anciana de la colina – dijo Tsunade

No, no la mujer que adora las telenovelas de los años 50's y que tiene ese perico grosero que te insulta pero que la señora no se da cuenta – Danzou

Exacto, sabes el dia anterior hable con ella y me dijo que se siente atraída por ti – Tsunade

No, No me digas eso, esa mujer me ha acosado por años, si se da cuenta que fingí mi muerte para no casarme con ella me mata de verdad – Danzou nervioso

Mami vamos a comed – pregunto Kay casi llorando

No te preocupes amor, solo déjanos encargarnos de este simplón y luego comeremos cosita – Hinata

¿Pueo ayuda? – pregunto Kay

No mi vida tu estas muy chiquito para ver estas cosas – Kushina

Oye mami ¿te hace ese señod dado (raro)? – pregunto Kay apuntando a Sai bajando de una motocicleta cayéndose

Nadie se ría asi me bajo yo a escupir – Sai

Mi mami yice que escupid es sucio – Kay

Quien te hablo niño – Sai

No le hables a si a mi bebé, que te pasó Sai antes eras amable y excéntrico, ahora eres rudo y excéntrico – Hinata

Que raro yo creí que eras de esos – Tsunade

¿Como que de esos? – Sai

Ya sabes de esos chicos especiales – Tsunade

Si te refieres a lo que estoy pensando me voy a enojar – Sai

¿Que? Yo digo que no te debes avergonzar... Ser de lento aprendizaje no es cosa de vergüenza – Tsunade

Ah es eso ah bueno, ¡¿QUE? – Sai ofendido

Si Sai siempre tenias esa mirada de retraso mental, dime de niño recibiste atención especial – Hinata

Debes admitirlo Sai, había veces en que me preguntaba si sabias vestirte – Danzou

Quieres que te ayude si o no – Sai

Ah con que venias a ayudarle al vejete este eh – Tsunade con la vena marcada

No yo solo venia por una orden de pizza, si una pizza, es que tenia hambre si y mejor me voy a pedirla – Sai asustado

¡Traidor! – Danzou

Oh que bien Danzou acaba de llegar la señora, te dejaremos aquí amarrado para que platiquen en paz – Hinata riendo

Oh Danzou mi amor platónico, al fin te tengo como quería, han pasado tantos años desde que no te veo, déjame contarte sobre mi vida y a mostrarte las fotos de mis bisnietos, mira este es ingeniero agrónomo en... – Empezó a platicar la simpática mujer

NOOOOO! No soporto las charlas de ancianos NOOOOO! – grito Danzou mordiendo sus cuerdas pero estas no se rompían

Otra ves dentro del local...

Bien ya nos encargamos del asunto, bien Kay ven conejito vamos a comer – Hinata

Ti – Kay feliz

Mientras en casa de Kakashi...

Hola ¿donde están mis dos hombres especiales? – pregunto Anko

Aquí leyendo un poco – Kakashi leyendo ya saben que

Hola Ma, trajiste mi hotdog sin mostaza – Kashi leyendo historietas de Garfield con la misma pose de su padre

Si hijo ya se que no te gusta la mostaza, ah por cierto me encontré con tu entrenador de soccer Rock Lee dice que llegaste un poquito tarde ayer – dijo Anko sonriendo

Mamá es que me tarde en el sendero de la vida – Kashi

Ay amor, sabes que la calle "sendero de la vida" es muy larga porque insistes en pasar por ahi de camino al entrenamiento – Anko

No lo regañes cielo, esa calle es muy divertida ya que en esa calle esta el cine, los videojuegos, la tienda de libros Icha, la dulcería y el puesto de tortas de Gai sensei – decia Kakashi sonriendo

Ah, con razón tu siempre te perdías por esos rumbos – Anko

Oye mami, porque papi y mi hermano nunca se quitan esos trapos en la cara – pregunto Any

No te preocupes amor cosa de hombres, aunque no se de quien se ocultan si los dos padre e hijo son igual de guapos y hermosos – Anko sonriendo

Si pero papá dice que no debemos presumir la perfección – Kashi

Eso dice tu padre eh, y dime tesoro ¿que dice tu papi de mi? – pregunto Anko

Dice que eres una preciosidad de mujer y que le gusto mucho cuando tu y el...- Kashi interrumpido por su padre

¿Cuando yo y el que? – Anko

Cuando tu y yo nos besamos por primera vez, si eso – Kakashi

Mas te vale que no le estés contando cosas indebidas a mis peques – Anko

Si amor y dime ¿como le fue a mi reina y a mi princesita? – Kakashi

Bien, me gusta pasar el dia con mi nena, ¿solo chicas verdad Any? – Anko

Si me dio risa cuando fuimos a chiflarle a los ninjas del gimnasio, esos señores están mas inflados que mi papi – Any

Asi, y ¿yo soy el que les enseño malas cosas eh? – Kakashi

Solo fui a animar a los ninjas además uno de esos era mi primo Kuno – Anko

Tu primo Kuno vive en la aldea del rayo – Kakashi

Digo mi otro primo Yun el fisicoculturista – Anko

Ah si ya me acuerdo el dia que me presentaste a tu familia me amenazo por haberte embarazado – Kakashi resentido

Si aun te recuerda de hecho me dijo que si no me ayudas con los niños el vendrá por ti con su bate de beisbol de acero – Anko

Dile que yo tambien lo estimo – Kakashi sarcástico

Y dime ¿ya pensaste en tu disfraz para el festival? – pregunto Anko

Ah si me vestiré de ninja ¿y tú? – Kakashi

Cariño el chiste es que nadie sepa que eres tu, yo iré de Cleopatra ¿no quieres ser mi Julio Cesar? – Anko con voz sexy

¿Julio Cesar Chávez el boxeador? No esta mal pero preferiría ser Rocky Balboa – decia Kakashi

El boxeador no, tontito me refiero al famoso militar romano Julio Cesar, ¿dime que te parece? – pregunto Anko

Si claro porque no, siempre tuve curiosidad por saber porqué los romanos y los griegos usaban vestido – Kakashi

Toga Kakashi usaban toga – Anko

Bueno eso, pero dime los niños de que irán – Kakashi

Yo quiero ser Mulan – dijo Any

Y yo quiero disfrazarme de Terminator – Kashi

Oye mami, haya afuera esta un viejito loco escapando de la señora de la colina – dijo Any

Ah si, es el patán de Danzou, Sakura me dijo el chisme, dijo que estaba molestando a los niños de Hinata y Naruto y ella y Tsunade y Kushina lo atraparon y se vengaron – decia Anko

De regreso a la pizzería...

Oye abuedita ¿quiedes ved un tuco? – le pregunto Kay a Kushina

Oh claro bebé – contesto Kushina

¡No! – dijeron Hinata y Naruto al mismo tiempo

¿Por que lo interrumpen? – dijo Kushina

Bueno es que cuando Kay usa sus poderes pasan cosas muy extrañas – contesto Naruto

Ay no puede ser tan malo hijo, tu padre y yo queremos ver lo que nuestro nieto puede hacer – Kushina

Bueno espere que no pase nada malo – Hinata

¿Pueyo hacedlo ya? – pregunto Kay

Si mi niño, puedes – Kushina sonriendo

Y Kay la volvió a hacer, solo que esta ves no se transformó en un gatito y dejo a más de una persona con la boca abierta...

Continuara...


	20. Feñicidad Familiar y cosas raras

Felicidad en familia y cosas raras

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Y si, Kay nuevamente junto sus manitas haciendo posiciones muy diferentes a las que haría un ninja experimentado (no se preocupen no eran señas groseras) pero no era algo que Hinata o Naruto conocieran, una nube de humo típica de este tipo de técnicas apareció ocultando al niño en ella...

Cof, cof – tosieron algunos

Ya mami – dijo Kay solo que se oía algo diferente

Espero que no haga el jutsu que tu inventaste si no la que se nos va armar – le dijo Jiraiya a Naruto

¿Kay estas ahi? ¿Aun eres humano? – Hinata

Ti – Kay

Yo tamben – otra voz de Kay

¿Que? Dos Kay, pero entonces ya sabes hacer ¡clones de sombra! – Dijo Naruto impresionado

¿Clon de somba? Yo queia apareced un conejito – Kay desanimado

O sea mi amor, ¿que no sabias que esto iba pasar? – Hinata

Nop – dijeron los dos Kay

Ah bueno al menos es eso, pero ay, los dos tienen orejas y cola de gato, Hinata creí que ya se le había pasado – Tsunade

Bueno es que aun no se le quita, pero la gente cree que Kay usa orejitas de gato falsas – Naruto

Ay, Ay, Ay – Kushina como con un tic en su sonrisa

Amor te sientes bien – Minato preocupado dijo

Si mamá respóndenos – Naruto con su cara de angustia ya saben

Kyaaaa! ¡Que mono! Asi con dos será mucho mejor hay vengan los dos se que son solo uno pero les daré doble que digo doble quíntuple dotación de besos y abrazos – Kushina

En eso, los demás miembros de la familia se caen o desmayan como en las series anime...

Que bueno que lo tomes asi, haber préstame uno – Tsunade

¿Eh? – Kay mientras lo cargaban

Dime dulzura ¿como le haces para hacer estas cosas amor? – Tsunade le decia al niño

No se, mami ice que es poque soy chiquito – decía Kay sinceramente

Je, es cierto, ay veces en que hacen cosas tan graciosas y tiernas como aquella ves que Hina se ganaba muchos chocolates gratis ya que ella usando su Byakugan veía dentro de los empaques de dulces, cuando le pregunte porque lo hacia era porque ella le gustaba el cuponcito de colores que salía y que se enojaba cada vez que la encargada de la dulcería se lo quitaba y le daba otro chocolate, esa ocasión Hina solamente tenia la edad de Kay – decia Hinata

¿En serio Hina? – le pregunto Minato curioso

Si abue, pero esa señora no me dejaba quedarme con mi boletito de colores – Hina enojada

Dime Naru ¿tu tambien puedes hacer Jutsus? – pregunto Kushina

Si abuelita, mi papá me enseño a usar el rasengan a los 5 años, mi mama me esta enseñando a usa el Byakugan perfectamente, y el papá de mi mejor amigo Suke nos enseño el Chidori – decia Naru

Pero Naru que tienes que estar tú aprendiendo técnicas débiles como esa, cuando tengas un par de años mas te enseñare a usar un tipo de rasengan un millón de veces más destructivo y poderoso que un simple Chidori – Naruto

No le enseñaras técnicas peligrosas a mis bebés – Hinata roja

Oye mami peo ¿yo si puedo? – Kay

No mi amor tú menos, estas muy tiernito y lindo para hacer eso – le contesto Hinata

Y ellos podque si peden – Kay señalando hacia la ventana de la pizzería

Y a través de ella se podía ver a los ninjas misteriosos paseando en el centro comercial usando ropa casual excepto por una mascara que cubría su boca y nariz: la chica llevaba una falda de mezclilla azul, calcetas rosas, tenis Converse rosa con agujetas azules y una blusa azul marino; el ninja azul usaba jeans vaqueros, botas o tenis parecidas a los que usa Tom Welling en Smallville, camisa azul neón ajustada y gorra de lo Yankees de NY y por ultimo el lider el ninja blanco, el traía puestos unos jeans deslavados, botas negras de motociclista, camisa de vestir negra arremangada y chaleco de traje de vestir blanco (casi, casi parecían modelos)...

¿Y estos que hacen aquí? – pregunto Naruto

Ay Naruto déjalos en paz, ¿tambien son personas no? tiene derecho de salir a pasear – Hinata

Oye Hinata tengo una idea – Naruto

¿Si cual? – pregunto Hinata

Aun no me creo eso de Kay y el ninja, dime ¿porque Kay siempre esta tranquilito cuando aparece ese sujeto? – Naruto

No lo se amor, quizás Nibi sepa algo mas, recuerda que tambien es su hijo – Hinata cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose

Mente de Hinata, imagínense una isla tropical muy hermosa llena de arboles y vegetación, animales majestuosos paseando y deambulando por ahi, en el centro había una casa lujosa y dentro de ella sentada en una especie de trono estaba Nibi pero en la forma de otra Hinata, a diferencia de la verdadera Hinata esta tenia ojos negros y llameantes, llevaba puesta la misma ropa que Hinata usaba pero se podían ver que aquella mujer tenia dos colas (de demonio, mal pensados)...

Hola Hinata que gusto de verte como te va allá afuera – decia Nibi

Bien gracias por preguntar, quería preguntarte algo con respecto a Kay – Hinata

¿Si? Y dime que le sucede ahora a mi pequeñito gatito especial – Nibi

Bueno, es que me preguntaba, si el y sus hermanitos son hijos míos y tuyos, ¿ellos tienen grandes poderes como ustedes? Me refiero a que si son como tu y tu esposo Kyübi – Hinata

Ja, sabes siempre me lo pregunto, pero creo que si, pero ellos se parecen tambien a ustedes – Nibi sonriendo

Es que se trata sobre ese ninja blanco, siempre se encuentra en lugares donde Kay esta, quiero saber que relación tiene con mi niño – Hinata

Que por eso estas tan preocupada, yo te diré lo que pasa, veras al parecer nuestro bebé se topo con un pergamino muy antiguo y poderoso conocido como el libro de los deseos, de seguro los pequeños no sabían lo que eran y por error despertaron su subconsciente – decia Nibi tranquilamente sentada

¿Como que su subconsciente? – Hinata

Bueno, su mente adulta y madura, esos ninjas son las formas futuras de tu hijo, la hija del Kazekage y el hijo de Konan y Pain – Nibi

Wow, entonces cuando no pude ver la verdad en los ojos de mi hijo – Hinata

Era el ninja blanco contrarrestando tu técnica, no lo regañes fuera de eso, ni siquiera Kay sabe que él es aquel personaje tan misterioso – Nibi

Oye una cosa mas, mis hijos ¿no son demonios de aspecto aterrador o si? – Hinata

Oh claro que no, ya se tengo una idea, te ayudare a ver la otra forma de tus hijos y asi te convencerás – Nibi

Y Nibi utilizando el Byakugan mostro a Naru, a Hina y a Kay, no eran muy diferentes de sus forma infantil, solo eran ellos mismos con orejas y colas de zorro en Naru y gato para Hina y Kay...

Mmm se ven tiernos asi – Hinata

Y como no, si mi Kyübi y yo hicimos a los bebés mas hermosos y perfectos del mundo – Nibi

¿Eh? – Hinata sonriendo

Ah si y tu y Naruto ayudaron mucho tambien – Nibi

Y dime como conviven Kyübi y tu con los niños – Hinata

Pues fácil, cuando ellos sueñan podemos estar con ellos o si no bueno... has notado que hay veces en las tardes cuando algo sucede y a la mañana siguiente despiertas y no sabes que paso, bueno solo te diré que los niños se divierten mucho en el parque, el cine, el zoológico o en la cena – Nibi

Entonces tú y Kyübi usan nuestros cuerpos para poder convivir con los niños – Hinata pregunto

¿No te molesta? – Nibi

No, porque me molestaría tambien son tuyos, y dime ¿mis angelitos no se dan cuenta? – Hinata

No creo, solo nos miran como mamá y papá me agrada estar con ellos, abrazarlos, sentir sus caritas con mis labios, oír cuando me dicen mami, es tan especial, los amo a los tres porque es una pequeña parte de mí ser – Nibi

Se a lo que te refieres, recuerdo el primer momento en que vi a mi Naru, cuando nació, recuerdo su carita igual a la de su padre me sentí orgullosa por haber buscado y perseguido mi amor por Naruto ya que de nos ser asi mis hijos no estarían ahora mismo y yo no seria tan feliz – Hinata

Y dime ¿recuerdas las primeras experiencias con los niños? – pregunto Nibi

Claro nunca podría olvidar las primeras palabras de Naru... – Hinata

Hace unos 7 años...En la mansión Uzumaki Hyuga, se podía ver a Hinata y a Naruto una joven familia al lado de su primer hijo Naru, de casi 8 meses de nacido...

Míralo Naruto somos padres, aun no lo puedo superar, esto es hermoso, piénsalo, tenemos un niño un hijo propio, alguien que nos necesitara toda su vida, que comerá con nosotros, dormirá bajo nuestra protección... – Hinata

¡Lo se! Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida además de ti, ya tengo ganas de salir a jugar con el, llevarlo a pasear, enseñarle las bondades del ramen, ser papá será lo mejor del mundo – decia Naruto con una enorme sonrisa

Diem ¿incluso mejor que ser Hokage? – Hinata

Claro de veras, además el será mi sucesor te lo aseguro será un fuerte y gran Hokage como yo y tan inteligente y perfecto como tu – Naruto

Eso espero amor, lo que importa es que tu y yo lo amaremos y protegeremos siempre – Hinata

Si Hinata te amo – dijo Naruto y luego beso a su mujer

Después de un romántico beso de mas de 5 minutos...

Hola bebé ¿como estas?, ¿me dirás mami? Di que si amor – decia Hinata hablándole tiernamente a su hijo

Mbugop – balbuceaba Naru sonriendo

Di papi, P-a-p-i – Naruto deletreando

Piapgum jijiji – Naru

P-A-P-I – Naruto

Papapapapa – Naru hablando muy rápido

Hinata mira – Naruto

Papapapapa – Naru feliz

Naru mi niño di solo papá – Hinata

PA – PA, P-PPapa, papa mammmmma – Naru

¿Dijo mamá? – Naruto

Si eso parece vamos cielito di mami – Hinata

Mami, mami, mami – Naru aplaudiendo con sus manitas

Oh mi amor te quiero mucho mua – Hinata besando las mejillas de su bebé y haciéndolo reír mas

Regresamos del recuerdo...

Ah que bellos recuerdos – Dijeron Hinata y Nibi

Bueno, entonces no tengo porque preocuparme por Kay y ese ninja – Hinata

No, pierde cuidado, esa personalidad de Kay se encuentra controlada y solo aparece cuando el niño despierta – Nibi

¿Y porque esta paseando por las tiendas con sus amigos? – Hinata

Supongo que ese Kay adolescente, solo esta divirtiéndose por el momento, descuida, yo le enseñare a Kay a controlar esa parte de el mismo – Nibi

Bien gracias – Hinata

Afuera...

Hinata estas bien, amor despierta – Naruto

¡Ah! Si ya volví – Hinata

¿De donde? – Kushina

De hablar con Nibi...-Hinata

¿Que? ¿Te refieres al demonio gato de dos colas? – Minato asombrado

Si, ella vive dentro de mi, soy como su hijo – Hinata

Ah, bueno perdón por exaltarme – Minato

Y ¿que te dijo ella? – Naruto

Bueno dijo que no nos preocupemos tanto por ese ninja y sus compañeros, me revelo la verdad ven Naruto – Hinata

Y ella le conto al oído todo lo que Nibi le había revelado, Naruto se impresiono por lo que había escuchado acerca de las veces en que Kyübi y Nibi utilizaban sus cuerpos como títeres para estar con los niños, tambien se le hizo extraño el nombre del libro de los deseos...

Entonces ¿asi fue? – Naruto

Si – Hinata

Que tanto se secretean – Kushina

Ah nada solo le decia a Naruto como se elevaba un binomio al cuadrado – Hinata

Mira abuelita hice un dibujo de ti – Hina mostrándole un papel con un dibujo de Kushina sonriendo

Ay tesoro que lindo esta mi amor, ¿es para mi? – pregunto Kushina

Si para que tu y abuelito Minato lo vean – Hina

Gracias encanto, esta muy bonito – Minato

Oye abue, quieres ir mañana a mi partido de soccer jugaremos nosotros los Huracanes de la Hoja Jr Vs Los Tigres Purpuras de la Aldea del Hierro – Decia Naru entusiasmado

Claro pequeño no me lo perdería por nada – Minato

Si Naru toda la familia estará ahi para apoyarte – Naruto

Oye papi Pueyo comed ese viejo feo no me yejo – Kay

Si amor ven vamos a comer si no este gatito se nos desmaya – Hinata sonriendo

Asi después de la comida la familia decidió ir a la casa de Naruto para platicar un rato más y convivir entre ellos...Jiraiya y Hiashi por su parte se encontraban en el jardín bebiendo un par de cervezas (sin excesos)...

Ay Jiraiya es que la quería un ch%#$ a esa Miri y mira con lo que me sale – Hiashi no llevaba ni media lata y ya estaba tristón

Calma amigo, no te lastimes a ti mismo, ya habrá otras mujeres – Jiraiya

Pero ¿como? Dime amigo, si en este mundo solo hay una rubiecita asi de hermosa y linda y es Miri, pero tenia que aparecerse mi rival de amores y robármela – Hiashi

Y dime ¿acaso tenia alguna posibilidad de andar con ella? – Jiraiya

Si, te lo digo esa mujer andaba detras de mis huesitos, se me insinuaba – Hiashi

Si ¿como no? – Jiraiya

Si pero tenia que aparecerse ese hombre, ese muchachillo galán de telenovelas y modelo profesional, que obvio no es nada mi lado, yo que fui declarado sex simbol durante los 90 en las revistas de Kunoichis Teens, yo que soy poseedor de una gran fortuna y lujos, poseedor de una inteligencia digna de Albert Einstein o de Isaac Newton, yo que gane por tercer año consecutivo el trofeo del mejor pastel en el concurso regional de postres - decia Hiashi lamentándose

Y dime ¿que mas paso con Miri? – Jiraiya

Pues ¿que mas? Ese ladrón de amores dijo que era su esposo incluso me mostro a una niña igual de bonita que su madre pero que tenia los odiosos genes de ese rival mío como odio a ese tal Kensou – Hiashi

Jiraiya, conocía bien la identidad de esa presunta familia pero para no espantar a su buen amigo Hiashi con la verdad sobre Miri decidió callárselo. Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba con su padre mostrándole como había logrado dominar el Rasengan y perfeccionarlo con ellos estaba Naru y Kay viéndolos...

En serio padre, logre dominar la técnica que inventaste – Decia Naruto

Si como no, pero si aun eres un niño, yo soy el maestro, "el Rayo amarillo de Konoha" – Minato mofándose

De veras además ya no soy un niño soy "el Hokage naranja de Konoha" – Naruto enojado

Bien, bien, a ver enséñame que has logrado desde que eras tan solo un bebé risueño – Minato riendo

En eso, Naruto se coloco delante de su padre y sus hijos para hacer una demostración de sus técnicas y habilidades...Primero empezó por invocar a Gamabunta y a mostrar las cosas que sabían hacer juntos, como ataques, técnicas, tambien le mostraron como Naruto le enseño a cantar música ranchera a Gamabunta quien empezó a entonar Hermoso cariño de Vicente Fernández...

Wow yo siempre quise enseñarle a cantar y nunca lo logre – Decia Minato algo asombrado

Si, Gama me dijo que tu le dabas lecciones de música Hip-Hop pero que el no le gustaba ese tipo de música – Naruto

Bien nada mal, quiero ver que mas sabes, muéstrame un rasengan – Minato

Mira Rasengan – Naruto realizando dicha técnica

Ja con que si hijo, yo tambien puedo ¡Rasengan! – Minato

Que aburridos son papi, mis hermanos y yo podemos hacer Rasengans 10 veces más grande que esos mira – Naru concentrando su chakra

Y el niño de 7 años lo hizo, creo un rasengan el doble de grande que el de Naruto y su abuelo Minato, incluso era muy diferente a la técnica original este parecía un balón de soccer naranja muy brillante y alrededor de el volaban chispas como de luces de bengala y fuegos pirotécnicos color azul, por su lado Kay movió sus deditos formando un pequeño rasengan blanco en su dedo índice...

Oh mira que tierno es el rasengan mas mini que he visto en toda mi vida – Minato

Si el bebito tambien quiere participar anda cachorrito ven – Naruto

Pero con sus comentarios hicieron sentir mal a Kay que empezó a lagrimear enojado y arrojo su rasengan hacia las alturas donde exploto creando una enorme centella negra con luces blancas que tomaron forma de un león rugiendo dejando perplejos a Naruto y a Minato, Naru solamente se reía de su padre y abuelo mientras felicitaba a su hermano menor...

Dime Naruto, ¿Kay siempre que se enoja hace ese tipo de cosas? – Minato algo tembloroso

A veces, creo que si se parece a su madre en muchas cosas, pero ¿sabes cual es lo bueno de este asunto? – Naruto

¿Que? – Minato

Que grabe todo esto en mi celular, y ¡mañana a más tardar estará en Youtube! – Naruto emocionado

A no señor, nadie exhibirá a mi niño por internet – Hinata quitándole el cel a su esposo y borrando el video

No Hinata era mi oportunidad de volverme mas famoso – Naruto

¡Naruto! – Kushina

Si madre – Naruto

A tu habitación – Kushina

Pero ya soy un adulto – reclamo Naruto

Lo siento jovencito a su habitación, no volvimos para ver como haces este tipo de cosas, ahora discúlpate con tu hijo y tu tambien Minato, cuando le pidan disculpas los dos se me sientan en ese sofá a pensar sus acciones si no lo hacen no habrá postre esta noche – Kushina

Pero madre – Naruto

Kushina no me hagas esto delante de los niños – Minato

¡AHORA! – Kushina

Lo sentimos Kay ¿nos perdonas? – Naruto abrazando a Kay

Snif, snif, bueno – Kay secando sus lagrimas con su mano

Lo siento pequeñín no sabia que eras tan poderoso ya se mañana te enseñare a invocar a Gamabunta – Minato

¿Ganamunta? – pregunto Kay

Si bebé, abuelo sabe como invocarlo y te enseñara – Naruto

BUAAAAAAAAAAA! – Kay

¿Que Dije? – Minato

Ah se me olvidó algo papá, a Kay le da miedo Gamabunta le tiene miedo desde que tenia 5 meses de edad... – Naruto

¿Por que? – pregunto Minato mientras cargaba a Kay llorando

Vera suegro, cuano Kay apenas cumplió los 5 mese de nacido la familia de Gamabunta lo quería ver para darle una especie de regalo o algo asi – Hinata

Te refieres al regalo de amistad – Minato

¿Regalo de amistad? – Naruto ahora sujetando al niño que lloraba

Si hijo, Gamabunta siempre le da regalos a los hijos de aquellos que lo invocan como una muestra de amistad entre la familia del que lo invoca y la familia de Gamabunta, recuerdo que cuando tu naciste te regalaron un collar con el sello del clan, dime ¿aun lo tienes? – Minato

Si lo tengo guardado en una caja especial en mí cuarto – Naruto

Y dime ¿porque se asusto Kay? – Kushina

Porque Naruto invoco a Gamabunta cuando mi bebé acababa de despertar de una siesta y al abrir sus ojitos vio a Gamabunta y se asusto mucho, y desde entonces le tiene miedo a los sapos y ranas, cálmate mi vida ya paso bebé ya – Hinata calmando a Kay

¿Yap? – pregunto Kay

Si amor, ya ven con mami y con abuelita Tsunade y Kushina a la cocina a tomar algo – Hinata llevándose a su hijo en brazos

Ti – Kay

Mientras eso ocurría en casa del Hokage Naruto, en casa de la hermana de Hinata, Hanabi pasaba esto, la familia se encontraba jugando Need for Speed en el Xbox 360 de su hijo único al cual tenian mimado pero ojo el niño se portaba bien...

Oye pa, no hagas trampa en los videojuegos yo te estaba ganando – decia Haru enojado

No es cierto peque – Konohamaru revolviendo el cabello de su hijo

Basta ustedes dos saben que yo soy la mejor – Hanabi con un tercer control

Mira pa ya mero alcanzo a mami – Haru

No perderé por cuarta vez – Konohamaru desesperado

Me temo que si mi vida – Hanabi sonriendo

Y paso lo que tenia que pasar: Hanabi 1er lugar, 2º lugar Haru y tercer lugar Konohamaru, pero como Hanabi es muy buena madre recompensa a su esposo con una tanda de besos y abrazos a su esposo e hijo...

Ay mira la hora Konohamaru teníamos que estar yendo a casa de mi hermana para cenar nos invitaron ayer – Hanabi

Oh amor a mi amigo Naruto no le importara que lleguemos un poco tarde – Konohamaru ayudando a su hijo a guardar el videojuego

¡No llegaremos tarde! Ven Haru date un baño y ponte algo limpio para ir a casa de tus tíos – Hanabi

Si – Haru yendo hacia el baño de su cuarto

Bueno amor iré a bañarme yo tambien, Konohamaru en el refri esta un pastel de chocolate que prepare esta tarde para llevar a casa de mi hermana, sácalo plis y ponlo en la mesa – Hanabi

Si amor, oye no hay problema si llevo unas cuantas películas de comedia para ver con Naruto – Konohamaru

Mmm no lo se a mi padre no le gusta la comedia – Hanabi en el baño de la pareja

¿Que va estar ahi tu papá? - pregunto Konohamaru

Ah claro que si, mi hermana lo invito, además no nos gusta que se la pase solo en la mansión Hyuga – Hanabi

Pero es que es viejo se la pasa diciéndonos a Naruto y a mi que somos unos vagos que no merecen estar casados con las hijas del clan Hyuga, que si el pudiera se las llevaría a tu hermana, a ti y a los niños (los hijos de Naruto y Hinata, y el hijo de Hanabi y Konohamaru) a su mansión y no nos dejaría verlos, y que nos cuenta sus historias locas sobre conspiraciones – Konohamaru

No le hagas caso sabes que papá no quería que sus hijas se casaran con cualquier perdedor, a ustedes los quiere a su manera el sabe que tu y Naruto son grandes maestros ninja – Hanabi

Si pero ya estoy harto de escuchar sus historias acerca de que el conoce la receta secreta de la Coca Cola, o de que el sabe la ubicación secreta de Elvis Presley o oírlo cantar sus canciones de Hiashi Loveman – Konohamaru quejándose

Ya amor no te comportes como un bebé llorón, además si eso mantiene entretenido a mi padre déjalo – Hanabi

Bueno esta bien pero si se le ocurre llevarnos a Naruto y a mi de excursión en busca del chupacabras llamare al manicomio – Konohamaru

¿QUE le harás a mi padre? – Hanabi furiosa

Nada amor, digo que con gusto lo ayudare en su búsqueda de animales fantásticos – Konohamaru

Eso esta mejor, ah si hablando de otras cosas, mi Haru me dijo que aprovechaste tu situación del castigo como mujer para obtener descuentos en la tienda de Ramen y en la tienda de videojuegos – Hanabi

Ah eso, veras es una historia tan graciosa, veras recuerdas que Haru y yo fuimos a comprar el nuevo videojuego para PS3 – Konohamaru con su risa picara

Si y dime amorcito ¿que mas paso? – Hanabi intimidando a su marido

Bueno me mandaste como una chica, y sin querer me tropecé delante del encargado del la tienda y supongo que el tipo vio mas de lo que debía y quedo tan encantado que no se porque pero me hizo un descuento del 75% e incluso nos dejo llevarnos otros dos videojuegos gratis – Konohamaru

Y dime porque dejas que te miren zonzo, fuera de que seas hombre y no te importe, eras una mujer y debías darte a respetar – Hanabi

Pero si me hice respetar, le dije que quería tres juegos y que quizás consideraría caerme otra vez – Konohamaru

Ay, amor, como eres y dime ¿Haru no se dio cuenta? – Hanabi

No – Konohamaru

Bueno hablaremos de eso después, ahora vayamos con mi hermana – Hanabi

Esta bien, oye dime algo, ¿tu sabes que le paso a mi vieja bufanda? – decia Konohamaru cambiándose de camisa

Ah si, creo que Haru la uso para limpiar su bicicleta – Hanabi colocándose unos pendientes

¡Que! Pero porque esa bufanda es especial para mi – Konohamaru

Ay amor es solo un pedazo de tela muy viejo y Haru es solamente un niño de seguro no sabia que era – Hanabi

Pero no es solo un triste pedazo de tela, junto a esa bufanda he pasado grandes momentos: la tenia puesta el dia que mi abuelo me la obsequio, el dia en que Naruto y yo rompimos un record Guiness por comer ramen, el dia en que te espié por primera ves en las aguas termales, el dia que me convertí en Jounin, en mi primera cita contigo, el dia en que me pelee con el orangután del circo porque se robo mi naranja con chilito en polvo... – Konohamaru

Bueno se que esos son buenos recuerdos para ti, pero... eh ¿como la primera ves que me espiaste en las aguas termales? – Hanabi roja

Ah si dije eso, sabes esto te parecerá gracioso, pero ¿recuerdas que Naruto me enseño el jutsu sexy? – Konohamaru

Si y dime ¿que mas tonterías hiciste con mi cuñado Naruto? – Hanabi

Bueno cuando domine la técnica Naruto y yo nos metimos en el baño de mujeres y bueno sin querer te vi cuando estabas con tu hermana ese dia como quien dice mi migo y yo nos echamos un buen taco de ojo – Konohamaru caminando hacia el rincón

Un taco de ojo,... un taco de ojo, te voy a dar un sándwich de puñetazos por eso, ay de no ser porque estamos casados y tenemos un hijo le pediría a mi padre que hiciera un juicio en tu contra y ¿sabes cual seria el veredicto de mi padre? – Hanabi

¿Cual amorcito? – Konohamaru arrodillado

Que te dieran una buena tunda cada miembro del clan Hyuga, ambas ramas superior en inferior arrastrándote por las calles de Konoha – Hanabi con risa sádica

Por eso te amor por linda y tierna y por tener esa enorme capacidad para perdonar y olvidar – Konohamaru

Por esta vez pasare por alto esto, pero con una condición: quiero que me enseñes a sacarle provecho a mis atributos – Hanabi

Si claro amor si quieres el fin de semana te doy un par de consejos – Konohamaru

Mientras veamos que pasa en casa de Neji y Tenten...

Papi tu sabes ¿porque se crean los arcoíris? – Yuki

Bueno nena no lo se muy bien amor, yo solo se de técnicas ninja y sobre Ingeniería en Química – decia Neji mientras le ponía los zapatos a su hija

Pero yo si se – Yuki

Bueno linda y dime entonces ¿que es un arcoíris? – Neji sonriéndole a su hija

Un arcoíris es un fenómeno óptico y meteorológico que produce la aparición de un espectro de luz continuo en el cielo cuando los rayos del sol atraviesan pequeñas partículas de humedad contenidas en la atmósfera terrestre... Y eso es lo que me se papi, ¿verdad que soy lista? – decia Yuki sonriendo

Si princesa, mucho... – Neji asustado

¿Están listos amor? – pregunto Tenten

Si mami ¿me veo linda? – pregunto Yuki

Claro que si mi vida te pareces mucho a mi tesoro, ah si y tambien a papi pero mas a mi verdad que si bebé – Tenten

Si mamá y ¿vamos a ir con tía Hinata y tio Naruto? – Yuki

Si nena, vamos se que quieres jugar con tu prima Hina y con tus primos Naru, Haru y Kay – Tenten

Si mami, mis primos y yo jugamos a usar nuestro Byakugan para ver que va ser la cena – Yuki

Ah con que asi usan sus poderes los pequeños ratoncitos Hyuga eh– Neji

Si es divertido, la otra noche yo pude ver que íbamos a cenar pollo asado con verduras – Yuki

No seas gruñón Neji solo son niños – Tenten

Si ahora espían inocentemente la comida, al rato cuando sean adolescentes usaran sus habilidades para hacer cosas malas y luego una va tener que ir por ellos a la comandancia de lo A.N.B.U. porque a los niños los atraparon espiando en los billetes de lotería usando su Byakugan – Neji dramatizando

Neji ¿de que estas hablando? – Tenten

De nada amor, nada solo decia que... ah mira la hora debemos llegar con mi prima y su familia para cenar pronto jeje – Neji mirando su reloj

Oye papi mi prima Hina y yo tenemos novio – Yuki

– Neji

Si papi ya tenemos novio el de Hina es Suke y el mío es Kashi – decia Yuki jugando

No, no, no, no, no, mi niña aun no puede tener novio noooo – Neji

Porque lloras papi, mami me dio permiso – Yuki

Que entonces tu madre me oculta ese tio de cosas ¡TENTEN! quien te dio permiso de darle permiso de tener novio a la niña – Neji

Cálmate amor, están jugando, solamente ella y su prima juegan a tener novios, de hecho aun no le gustan los niños – Tenten

Si papi los niños son muy raros papi porque los niños no tienen... – Yuki

En eso Neji le tapa la boca a su hija pensando lo que la niña diría...

Neji dejarla que hable – Tenten

¿Porque los niños no tienen vestidos lindos como las niñas? - pregunto Yuki

Ah eso, buenos hija los niños no usan vestidos porque a ellos no les gustan los vestidos además yo soy niño no crees que me vería mal usando los vestidos de mami – Neji

Pero tu te ves muy lindo cuando eres mami, oye papi tu sabes porque las tortugas tienen su casita pegada en su cuerpo – Yuki

Ay esta niña siempre se sale del tema con otra cosa, igualito a su padre – Tenten

Eh yo no hago eso – Neji

Bueno, entonces dime quien me enviaba poemas de amor cuando teníamos 11 años, porque que yo recuerde Rock Lee no tenia la misma letra que el poeta X, dime amor ¿tu sabes? – Tenten sonriendo

¿De los poemas? Ah si, Yuki veras las tortuguitas tiene su casita pegada en el cuerpo porque asi nacieron la tienen para protegerse y que no les de frio porque ellas no tienen suéteres – Neji

Acabo de comprobar mi teoría – Tenten

¿Cual amor? – Neji

Ah nada, pero ahora vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde – Tenten

Corte...Continuara


	21. Hyugas y Uzumakis en la cena

Hyugas y Uzumakis en la cena

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Media hora después, las familias se encontraban reunidas en el jardín de los Uzumaki Hyuga. Naruto estaba preparando el asador para empezar a cocinar carne, Neji había ido con Konohamaru a comprar algo de carbón para la parrillada, mientras Hinata, Hanabi y Tenten se encontraban en la cocina preparando algunas verduras en una ensalada, algunos postres y platicando entre ellas, Tsunade y Kushina permanecían en el jardín jugando a las cartas un poco, mientras que Jiraiya, Minato y Hiashi discutían acerca de los mejores éxitos de la música y por ultimo entre los arboles del enorme jardín jugaban los niños: Naru y su primo Haru estaban sobre un árbol practicando caminar sobre el tronco; Hina, Yuki y Kay miraban con curiosidad un par de ardillas que corrían por las ramas...

Son bonitas – decia Hina

Si y si le digo a mi papi que las baje para nosotros – Yuki

No sep, y si se enoja – Kay

No lo creo, esa ardillita se ve muy amable – Yuki

No, ¿tu papi no se va enojar? – Hina

No porque si me grita mi mami le pega, ji – Yuki

Que chistosio a mi papi tamben si hace eso – Kay

Oye Kay, ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras? – Hina

¿Van a jugad con muniecas y esas cosas? – pregunto Kay

Si, ¿no quieres? – Yuki

Nop, mejod me voy adento a jugar con mis coches – Kay

Bien porque no te íbamos a invitar – Hina sacándole la lengua

Pues yo no queia – Kay

Y caminó despacio a la casa y se dirigió a la puerta cuando...

¡Te atrape! – A donde iba gatito – Kushina abrazando a Kay

Iba a mi cuato – Kay

Y ¿por que terroncito? –Kushina

Poque mi hermana y mi pima Yuki van a jugad con cosas de niñas y yo no soy niña – Kay cruzando sus brazos

Ay claro que no eres un bebé ya se yo jugare contigo – Kushina

Y ¿puedo jugad con el oto niño? – Kay

¿Cual otro niño amor? – Kushina

El que se paecia a mi mucho – Kay

Te refieres a tu clon de sombras que... oh por dios ¿donde dejamos al clon? ¿O a Kay? Dime ¿quien eres tu dulzura? – Kushina preocupada

Yo soy Kay – Kay

Entonces, pero tu clon yo no lo vi cuando se desvaneció entonces el se quedo en la pizzería ay no perdió al clon de mi nieto – gritó Kushina a los 4 vientos

Calma Kushina el clon de Kay esta dormido en la sala – Tsunade

Tu lo tenias, un momento como es que han pasado como dos horas y media y el clon no se va – Kushina

No se, a mi me gusta esta casa – Clon de Kay

¿Quieres jugad? – Kay

Ti – Clon

Vamos a mi cuato – Kay

A ¿donde van? – Kushina enojada

Al cuato a jugad – los dos Kay temblando y casi queriendo llorar

Vengan acá les daré un montón de besos y abrazos – Kushina

Yo me voy – Clon esfumándose

Cobalde – Kay

Ay no te preocupes, los besos que le tocaban a él se los daré a ti – Kushina

Es que odita tengo mucho sueño ti, y me voy id a momid – Kay

¿Momid? ¿Que es momid pequeño? – pregunto Kushina sonriéndole al niño

Es cuando estas muy cansado y mami ice que bebo meterme en mi camita – Kay

Ah que interesante, y dime pequeñín ¿porque no estas con tus primos y hermanos jugando? – Kushina

Podque ellos no me invitan – Kay

Y ¿porque cachorrito? – Kushina

Yicen que podque soy bebito abudido – Kay

Ay eso no es cierto amor, y dime ¿donde esta tu cuarto bebé? - Kushina

Eta al lado del de mi mami y mi papi – Kay

Que curioso, cuando tu papi estaba chiquito su habitación estaba al lado de la mia – Kushina

¿Ti? –pregunto Kay

Si cielito, sabes a veces era algo miedosito como tú, recuerdo el dia que nació y le mostré a su papi Minato, Naruto desconocía la cara de Minato (obvio aun no lo había visto) y pego un grito que dejo sordo por unos minutos a tu abuelo, solo fue hasta que Naruto reconoció la voz de su padre cuando se calmo – Kushina

Oye abuedita – Kay

¿Si? – Kushina

A veces escucho duidos en el cuato de mami y papi – Kay

Si y dime ¿que tipo de ruidos? – Kushina

No se, se oye muy dado, y tamben se oye que mi mami dice cosas – Kay

¿Que cosas? – pregunto Kushina cada vez mas curiosa

No sep, cuando quieo oid, me duermo – Kay

Ay que bien (estas muy chiquito para oír ese tipo de ruidos) – Kushina

Bueno ya me voy – Kay caminado hacia las escaleras

Espera ¿puedes subir tu solito? – Kushina

Nop peo odita le pido a mi papi o a mi mami que me suban – Kay sentado en el primer escalón

¿Que pasa bebé? – le pregunto Hinata

Mami ¿me subes adiba? – Kay

¿Para que Baby? – Hinata

Pada ir a mi cuato – Kay

¿A dormir eh? – Hinata

Ti – Kay

Dime que sucede – Kushina

Bueno cada vez que Kay se siente apartado y solito se va a su cuarto, no me gusta que haga eso y por eso lo que hago es llevármelo conmigo – Hinata cargando a Kay

Peo mami tengo sueño – Kay

No mi amor aun es muy temprano para dormir, tu siesta es dentro de tres horas mi vida – Hinata

Peo puedo id a jugad a mi cuadto – Kay

Ya se mejor te traigo tus juguetes aquí abajo – Hinata

Bueno – Kay

Kushina podrías cuidarlo un momento voy por su caja de juguetes – Hinata

Si claro, y dime tu pequeñín, ¿porque no quieres que juegue contigo? – Kushina

No sep, creo poque ya edes gande – Kay

Eso no es problema – Kushina sonriéndole

Mientras que eso pasaba el celular de Kushina sonó...

Si bueno ¿quien es? – Kushina

Vaya, vaya pensé que no volvería a escuchar de ti pague mucho por conseguir tu numero telefónico – Voz misteriosa

Diga quien es de una buena vez o cuelgue – Kushina

Que paso acaso no me recuerdas, fui uno de los ninjas que te secuestro hace tantos años – Voz

Eso no es posible mi esposo Minato los derroto – Kushina

Eso es lo que el creyó niña, si derroto a mis compañeros pero logramos escapar con algunas heridas, sabes esto es tan curioso, muchos años después de ese intento entrene a uno de mis hijos mayores para secuestrar a tu querida nuera Hinata y volvimos a fallar, pero ahora tengo la vista fija en ese pequeño niño que esta sentado en tu regazo – Voz

Y dime porque desean tanto secuestrar ninjas de esta aldea – Kushina pregunto

Esas han sido las ordenes de mi jefe por muchos años pero lamentablemente nunca lo logramos siempre hay alguien que nos lo hecha a perder – Voz

Pues no me importa eso no te llevaras a ninguno de mis nietos dime donde estas para empezar a torturarte – Kushina

Eso es lo que tu crees, ya tenemos la ventaja: estamos dentro de la aldea – Voz

Y aquel tipo colgó la llamada...

Bien aquí están tus juguetes amor – Hinata

Oye Hinata tenemos que hablar – Kushina

Si dime – Hinata

Acabo de recibir una llamada, de un tipo que al parecer nos conoce a ti y a mi – Kushina

Quien será, ah ya se de seguro es Yan el pastelero o Ran el pintor de esculturas ninja – Hinata

No me refiero a los aldeanos de Konoha, me refiero a los tipos que intentaron llevarte por la fuerza cuando eras una niña – Kushina

Que, que didices – Hinata temblando

No te preocupes o asustaras a Kay, esos tipos ahora van detras de tus hijos y lo mas preocupante es que están en la aldea – Kushina

Le diré a Naruto – Hinata

Espera, un momento, eres la esposa del Hokage más guapo de la aldea y ¿vas a pedirle ayuda? – Kushina

Buen oes que el es mi esposo y tiene que saberlo, y... – Hinata

No Hinata, tengo una mejor idea porque no resolvemos esto solo tú y yo será una misión especial entre mujeres – Kushina

Bueno esta bien, dejare a Kay con Tsunade y les diremos a los demás que fuimos a comprar unos ingredientes que faltan para el espagueti especial Hyuga – Hinata

Bien yo traeré mis armas – Kushina sacando armas de su equipaje

Y bonitas armas saco: 5 Shuriken de viento endemoniado, 3 Shuriken gigantes, una espada parecida a la de Kisame pero con púas rosas en el filo, granadas de mano, ametralladora de las que usan en los grandes ejércitos y por ultimo su arma mas preciada: su belleza...

Ay y porque tanta cosa – Hinata

No sabes el coraje que les tengo a esos tipos, siempre me dije que si algún dia lo volvía a ver los masacraría de tal forma que desearan escupir los pulmones por la nariz – Kushina

Esta bien, pero si necesitabas armas me hubieras dicho, nunca salgo de casa hacia una misión sin llevar un kunai escondido – Hinata

Y con la escusa de que faltaba algo de salsa de tomate y queso, Hinata y Kushina salieron en busca de los secuestradores...Pero...

¿Mami puedo id? – Kay

No mi cielito, no puedes acompañarnos quédate aquí con papi – Hinata

Peo quiedo id contigo – insistió Kay

Lo siento amorcito, pero vamos a ir a un lugar donde no pueden ir niños pequeños como tu – Kushina

Snif, snif, BUAAAAAA! Mami ya no me quiede – Kay

Ay no mi amor, no es que no te quiera mi vida, lo que pasa es que ese lugar es muy aburrido – Hinata

¿Ti me quiedes? – Kay

Si Kay yo te amo mucho bebé, anda ve con papi y cuando regrese jugare contigo ¿si? – Hinata

Bueno – Kay

Que bien amor vamos un besito mua – Hinata besando a su hijo

Ti – Kay otra vez contento

Y ahora si pudieron ir en búsqueda de los rufianes...Pero en un desierto cercano a la Aldea de las Nubes...

Ay no puedo creer que nos derrotaron ¡otras ves! – Orochimaru

Pero jefe ya no piense en eso – Kabuto

Y ¿como quieres que lo olvide? Esas kunoichi nos amarraron, nos golpearon, nos metieron en una carreta rumbo a la aldea de las nubes y nos pusieron mensajes ofensivos hacia el Raikage – Orochimaru

No me lo recuerdes, el y su hermanito Killer Bee nos dieron una paliza solo porque le dijiste "que paso mi negro" – Madara

Y como iba yo a saber que ellos se ofenderían y me llamaran racista – Orochimaru

Señor, Killer Bee prefiere que lo llamen por su nombre, detesta que le digan: prieto, moreno, carboncito, blackie, sombra, o como usted le dijo Johnny Laboriel ninja – Kabuto

¡Bah! si le dije eso fue porque tengo sentido del humor, no es mi culpa si ese tal Killer Bee es un amargado – Orochimaru

Y ahora ¿a donde iremos? – Madara

No lo se, ah si, ¡tengo una ideota! – Orochimaru

Si, ¿cual es jefe? – Kabuto

Y ¿si vamos con Karin? – Orochimaru

Señor ¿esta seguro? Karin no lo recuerda a usted como un buen jefe – Kabuto

¿Por que? – pregunto Madara

Bueno, cuando aun era parte de la Aldea del Sonido, Orochimaru la quería tener de su sirvienta y Karin no acepto – Kabuto

No es cierto, solo le pedí que limpiara la guarida todos los días nada mas – Orochimaru

Bueno vamos ya, la estación de autobuses esta detras de esa colina – Madara

¡Helados compre unos deliciosos y refrescantes helados! – Heladero

Oiga jefe mire helados, ya no tendremos mas calor – Kabuto

No dejes que tu pequeña mente sea cautivada por los espejismos del desierto – Orochimaru

Pero jefe mire tiene de todos los sabores conocidos por el hombre y algunos conocidos por los simios – Kabuto

Ya Kabuto no molestes, ya oíste a Madara falta poco para llegar a la estación de autobuses – Orochimaru

No me importa su opinión yo iré por uno, ¿Madara quieres uno? – Kabuto

Si, pídeme uno de yogurt con durazno por favor – Madara

Bien y usted jefecito – Kabuto

Ya te dije que ¡es un espejismo Kabuto! Si tu y Madara se quieren hacer ilusiones y arrojar su dinero al aire sin recibir nada lo siento pero yo soy muy listo como para caer en ese tipo de ilusiones ópticas – Orochimaru

Bueno si usted lo dice, señor deme uno de chocolate y uno de yogurt con durazno – Kabuto

Servido señor – Heladero

Gracias aquí tiene – Kabuto pagándole

No señor, son gratis hoy es el dia de helados gratis, es un dia festivo de la aldea de las nubes – Heladero

Bueno gracias – Madara

Eh ¿si son de verdad? – Orochimaru

Si señor le dijimos si quería uno pero usted terco – Kabuto

No importa horita le pido uno al heladero y... – Orochimaru mirando en busca del heladero

Pero ya no había ningún heladero...

Bueno ya cálmate Orochimaru ya llegamos a la estación de autobuses – Madara

Y los tres ninjas compraron boletos de autobús hacia la aldea donde Karin vivía...

Regresando con Hinata y Kushina...

Dime ¿ves algo con tu Byakugan? – Kushina

Si, veo un chakra muy extraño que proviene de esa casa – Hinata

Bien vamos de seguro ahi deben estar los secuestradores – Kushina

Yo tocare la puerta – Hinata

Y la chica de cabello negro azulado toco el timbre activando una trampa que las envió al sótano de la casa en donde estaba el lider de los ninjas malvados...

Bien que tenemos aquí, al parecer la araña ha capturado un par de victimas – Ninja

Dinos porque pusiste esa trampa, ¿nos esperabas acaso? – Kushina

Bueno si, pero tambien para evitar que los vendedores lleguen a mi casa, como los detesto sobre todo a esos que venden pomadas curativas que huelen a anciano y... – Ninja

Vamos al grano, que quieren tu familia de secuestradores con la mia – Hinata

Eso se los dirá mi cliente – ninja encendiendo un televisor conectado a una computadora

En eso podemos ver un hombre alto, bien parecido, cabello castaño y ojos azules, al lado suyo una bella mujer de cabello negro, rostro maquillado y ojos verdes...

Bien ¿esta transmitiendo? – cliente

Amor ya esta transmitiendo – esposa del cliente

Min no te entrometas en esto yo soy el que manda aquí – Tao el cliente

Bien señor mandamás lo dejo con su trabajito y no te tardes - Min retirándose

Ay no se porque me obligaron a casarme contigo hay veces que te comportas como una... – Tao

Ejem... Jefe ya esta lista la conexión – Ninja

Ah si, perdón pero mi mujer ya sabes como se pone, ah pero a quien tenemos aquí es Hinata la esposa del Hokage Naranja de Konoha y Kushina la esposa del Ex Hokage de Konoha – Tao

Y dinos ¿como sabes tanto de nuestra familia? – Kushina

Porque según mi padre tu debiste haberte casado con el – Tao

¡¿QUE? – dijeron las kunoichi

Si, vera señora Uzumaki, mi abuelo el señor Tao 1° quería arreglar un matrimonio entre mi padre y usted pero su familia se rehusó – Tao

Ah ya lo recuerdo, su familia tambien es del País del Remolino, pero que yo recuerde mis padres no aceptaron – Kushina

Y ¿por que? Por que rechazar al heredero de la familia dueña de la planta procesadora de refrescos Ninja Cool – Tao

Mi padre quería que me casara con un buen hombre y su padre era solo un mocoso malcriado – Kushina

Y ¿yo que tengo que ver con eso? – Hinata

Bueno después del fracaso, mi padre se caso con mi madre una buena mujer de la Aldea de la Nieve y ellos quisieron arreglar mi matrimonio con una de las hijas del clan Hyuga – Tao

¿Eh? – Hinata

Si lo que escuchaste tu debiste casarte conmigo y no con ese pelele de Naruto, pero tu padre se negó a que te casaras conmigo, ya de perdido tu hermana pero menos, asi que mi padre me escogió una kunoichi de la Aldea Oculta de la Estrella – Tao

Y dime cual es la obsesión de tu familia por casar a sus herederos con mujeres de otras aldeas – Kushina

Bueno les diré, tenemos la intención de formar una poderosa aldea donde solo vivan miembros de nuestra familia, que tengan poderosas técnicas como el Byakugan o el Sharingan, será una aldea perfecta donde reinara el capitalismo y eso impulsara la marca de refrescos Ninja Cool hacia el infinito y mas allá – Tao arriba de su escritorio apuntando hacia el cielo con pose heroica

¡Estas chiflado! Quien va querer entregar a sus hijos en matrimonio con una familia de negocios como ustedes – Hinata

Pero que hay de tu familia, se que las acciones de tu esposo y tu en la bolsa de valores del País de Fuego se cotizan en millones de euros ninja y esos si valen mas que los europeos – Tao

Si pero yo no querría que alguno de mis hijos tenga algo que ver con tu familia loco – Hinata

Oye un momento, si querían tener esposas ¿por que planeaban secuestros? – Kushina

Bueno era el plan B en caso de no aceptar por las buenas – Ninja

Si pero siempre hubo alguien que arruinara los planes de la familia – Tao

No te llevaras a mi niña Hina ella se casara con el amor de su vida cuando tenga edad – Hinata

Quien dijo que venia por tu hija, yo no tengo hijos, pero si tengo una preciosa niña de cuatro años, dime no te gustaría como esposa de alguno de tus hijos, vamos si se casan a los 18 años tu hijo se volvería presidente ejecutivo y accionista mayoritario – insistió aquel hombre de negocios

Nunca – Hinata

Papi ¿ya me compaste un novio? – decia una niña de cabello negro muy bonita pero muy malcriada

Au no princesa pero no te preocupes papi lo hará – Tao

Mas te vale – le dijo la niña

Que modales tiene esa niña, y dígame señor con esa boquita le da los buenos días – Kushina

Claro que no, es igual que su madre y nunca me diría buenos días sin pedir algo a cambio – Tao

Papi ¿donde esta mi novio? – exigió la niña

En un momento princesa, y bien ¿que responde señora Hyuga Uzumaki? – Tao

No y ya nos vamos ahora que se que solo se trata de un patético hombrecillo de negocios no tengo de que preocuparme mi suegra ya acabo con su legión de ninjas – Hinata

¿QUE? – Tao

Y al ver por su monitor de PC, el señor Tao pudo ver a todos sus ninja empleados en el suelo con moretones y amarrados como ganado...

Arggg! Esto no se quedara asi de una u otra forma voy a complacer el capricho de mi princesa, estaré con mi familia para el festival de Konoha y mas le vale haber cambiado de opinión, le aconsejo que le diga a su Naruto sobre eso – Tao finalizando la transmisión

Nadie se llevara a mis bebés – Hinata golpeando la pantalla sin recibir daños

Bueno entreguemos a estos payasos con los A.N.B.U. y regresemos a casa – Kushina

Claro – Hinata

Y después de encerrar tras las rejas a los ninjas secuestradores las dos hermosas kunoichi regresaron de su misión secreta...Cuando llegaron todo estaba normal, Jiraiya y Hiashi contando sus extrañas anécdotas, Naruto convenciendo a Tsunade de preparar ramen para la comida tambien, Hina y Yuki jugando con ardillas, aves y mariposas del jardín; Naru y Haru jugando con pistolas de agua mojando a Kay que gritaba escondiéndose detras de un árbol...

Y bien ¿consiguieron lo que faltaba? – Pregunto Tenten

Si claro, aquí esta el queso y la salsa para el espagueti especial – Hinata

Dime hija ¿preparaste el espagueti Hyuga especial? – Hiashi

Si padre ya se que a ti te gusta mucho – Hinata

Oh que bien, ya que no estaría dispuesto a comer los desastres que esta haciendo tu esposo – Hiashi

¡Eh! – reacciono Naruto

Papi yile a Nadu que se detenga – Kay con la cara mojada

Naru deja a tu hermanito en paz – Naruto

Pero Pa estamos jugando – Naru

Ya se en ese caso ¿porque no mojan a tu abuelo Hiashi? – Naru

Bueno si tú nos dejas – Naru

Ven Kay te pondré otra camisa sino te resfriaras, ¿Naruto podrías venir conmigo? – Hinata

Si claro, ten Neji voltea la carne por favor – Naruto dándole una espátula a Neji

Claro – Neji

En la habitación de Kay...Hinata le conto a su esposo sobre las intenciones de la familia Ninja Cool...

Wow entonces prometieron que si Kay o Naru se casan son la odiosa niña les darán un buen trabajo en esa empresa – Naruto

Si pero yo no quiero que mis niños hagan eso, y menos con una niña malcriada y grosera como esa – Hinata

Bueno yo tampoco – Naruto

Si porque ellos deben decidirlo cuando sean mayores – Hinata

Si además a mi me gusta mas la Pepsi, pero ¿como le haremos para evitar que los intenten llevar durante el festival? – Naruto sonriendo

Recuerda amor, todos usaran disfraz pero solo tu y yo sabemos que disfraz usaran los niños – Hinata

Si además la seguridad estará a cargo de los A.N.B.U., Ibiki me dijo que se vendría con su fusil de la guerra civil – Naruto

¿Ibiki tiene un fusil de la Guerra Civil? – Hinata

Si lo compro por Internet y le gusta usarlo para intimidar a los sospechosos – Naruto

Bueno mientras no lo este disparando por ahi como loco, bueno y hablando de los disfraces ¿de que iras amor? – Hinata

Bueno que te parece si vamos de Tarzan y Jane – Naruto

¿No se te hace un poco atrevido? – Hinata

Mmm creo que si no toleraría a los mirones tomándote fotos, no mejor eso no, ya se que tal si me disfrazo de Superman y tu de Lois Lane, además a Kay le gustan los superhéroes ¿verdad? – Naruto

Ti – Kay

Bueno amor seré tu Lois Lane y tu serás mi hombre de acero – Hinata besando a Naruto

Oye mami ¿te que voy a vestidme yop? – Kay

No lo se ¿que tal si te disfrazo de la pequeña hija de Miri? – Hinata jugando con Kay

Nop mami yo no quedo eso, no me guto la utima vez – Kay

Ay amor no te enojes solo estaba bromeando, ya te dije que iras de conejito blanco – Hinata

Bueno, oye mami ¿que vamos a comer? – Kay

Pues tus tías Hanabi, Tenten y yo preparamos una rica ensalada de frutas, pastel de chocolate, de manzana, pollo frito, y muchas cosas más – Hinata

Y abuedita pepado bolitas de adoz – Kay

Si amor, abuelita Tsunade sabe que a ti te gustan mucho y preparo muchas – Hinata

Ay yo no sabia que la vieja sabia cocinar – Naruto

Si sabe Naruto, deberías probar sus postres – Hinata

Oye Kay y ¿no quieres probar algo del ramen que papi preparo? – Naruto

E que tú le pones cosa paya que me pique – Kay

Pero yo no sabia que a los bebés no les gusta el ramen picante pequeño – Naruto arrepentido

Peo no lo vuelvas haced – Kay

Si hijo, pero ¿no quieres ramen? - Naruto

Ya Naruto ¿cual es la obsesión tuya de que todos tus hijos coman ramen? – Hinata

No te enojes Hinata, solo le quiero enseñar sobre las bondades del ramen – Naruto

Siempre me dices lo mismo sobre esas místicas propiedades del ramen – Hinata

En serio Hinata, gracias al ramen he conservado las energías en los entrenamientos, y si eso lo hizo por mí que soy adulto imagínate lo que hará con Kay – Naruto

Volverlo un adicto del ramen cono tu – Tsunade

No vieja – Naruto

Eh – Tsunade enojada

Digo no abuela Tsunade, Kay tendrá más energía durante sus combates – Naruto

Y ¿cuales combates Naruto? Kay solamente es un bebé de tres años – Hinata

Pero nunca lo has visto cuando esta en su camita con los muñecos de peluche que tu y tus amigas le compran, son tan grandes que Kay de seguro los usa para entrenar – Naruto

Sera mejor que bajemos a cenar Naruto trae a Kay por favor – Hinata

Este bien, ¿verdad que si quieres ramen amor? – Naruto con Kay en sus brazos

No se papi, mmm, un poquito nada mas – Kay

Asi se dice Kay, mua – Naruto besando la frente de su hijo

Ya en la mesa toda la familia estaba reunida, como en cualquier familia los adultos hablando de sus cosas y los niños de sus cosas...

Oye por cierto Hiashi ¿aun sigues con tu grupo de Hiashi Loveman? – pregunto Minato con una leve sonrisa

Si, si, pero me volví solista, los demás del grupo no eran lo suficientemente buenos para seguir mi ritmo – Hiashi

Si lo que digas, y dime he oído cosas en otras aldeas acerca de ti – Minato

Minato basta ya – Kushina

No déjalo, dime ¿que se dice de mí en las demás aldeas? – Hiashi

Bueno que te han visto por ahi persiguiendo rubias y siendo amenazado por el esposo de una de tus conquistas – Minato

Ja, nada más que chismes de vecindad barata, yo no estoy enamorado de una simple y tonta rubia cualquiera, sino de una hermosa y exquisita diosa salida del cielo – Hiashi con ojos de corazón

Vaya no te veía asi desde que andabas de novio con la madre de Hinata y Hanabi – Tsunade

Y como no lo voy a estar si esa mujer es lo que me receto el ninja medico – Hiashi sonriendo

¿Que no te receto ir a la playa y no hacer tanto ejercicio ninja? – Hanabi

Si eso tambien, pero estoy seguro de que mañana la veré en el festival de Konoha y cuando la vea me acercare a ella y le pediré un baile – Hiashi

Bien, no te preocupes yo te ayudare a conseguir una cita con ella – Minato

¿QUEEEE? – Naruto asustado

¿Tu? – Hiashi

Si claro, además somos consuegros, ¿que hay de malo si te ayudo? – Minato

Bueno no le veo nada de malo, pero dime ¿acaso tienes mucha experiencia en eso? – Hiashi

Por supuesto, antes de estar con Kushina las chicas se morían por mí, sabes Naruto si tu madre no hubiera llegado a la aldea de seguro ahora estaría casado con Mikoto o con aquella chica cuyo padre me puso una orden de restricción – Minato

¿Ah si? – Kushina levanto una ceja

Si pero cuando me case contigo borre los recuerdos de mis ex novias y lo planeo seguir haciendo por los siguientes años – Minato riendo

Y bien me ayudaras ¿si o no? – Hiashi

Ya te dije que si, mañana en el festival solo me dices quien es la chica y yo te daré unos cuantos consejos – Minato

Gulp, Hinata ¿podrías venir conmigo ala cocina por un momento por favor? - Naruto

Si claro Naruto creo que se me quedo algo ahi adentro vamos por el – Hinata

En la cocina...

Y ahora que haremos tu padre va estar ahi como loco buscando a Miri y si le llega a decir a alguien que sabe la verdad mis padre se enteraran y no quiero imaginarme lo que me dirán – Naruto

Deja tu eso, si los niños se enteran quedaran marcados de por vida – Hinata

No te preocupes cuando todos se vayan a dormir tu y yo pensaremos en un plan – Naruto

Bueno amor – Hinata

Mami ¿nos sirves jugo de uva? por favor – Hina y Kay son vasos en sus manos

Si amor vamos – Hinata

Mientras en la casa de cierta chica demente y su familia demente...

Y dime Karin que me dices ¿deseas vengarte de Sakura y Sasuke? – Madara

Claro que si, gracias a esa tonta me quede sin novio – Karin

¡Ejem! – Kimimaro

Claro hasta que te conocí a ti amor – Karin sonrojada

Más te vale – Kimimaro

Y bien cuando cobraremos venganza – Karin

Mañana se celebra el festival de la Aldea de la Hoja, la oportunidad perfecta para vengarnos de Naruto y su amigos – Orochimaru

Y ¿nos ayudaran mas personas? – Kimimaro

Claro tengo otros "amigos" que desean desquitarse del equipo siete, de esos ninjas que nos arruinaron las cosas: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y su maestro Kakashi – dijo Madara furiosamente

¿Que amigos? – Karin

Pues digamos que invite a Danzou, a Mizuki, tambien logre convencer a los legendarios hermanos tontos de unirse, logre encontrar a los demás fenómenos de Orochimaru, entre otros villanos que odiamos a Naruto – le contesto Madara

Bien este plan si me gusta – Karin

Continuara...

Vaya las cosas están subiendo de tono, se imaginan a Minato ayudando a Hiashi a poder ligar con Miri y que mas planean hacer Orochimaru y sus villanos en el festival, cumplirá la familia Ninja Cool con sus amenazas, ¿que pasara en el festival?...


	22. Festival de Konoha parte 1

El festival de Konoha 1ª parte

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Y aquella agradable cena familiar, había acabado sin más detalles, cada familia se fue rumbo a sus respectivos hogares: Neji asustado con la ardilla que su hija se había traído y Tenten diciéndole llorón; Hanabi regañando a Konohamaru por comerse 8 platos de ramen y Haru felicitando a su padre por eso; Hiashi salió casi bailando al imaginarse lo que ocurriría al dia siguiente en el festival al encontrarse son cierta rubia; por ultimo Tsunade y Jiraiya regresaron a su casa riendo e imaginaban lo que sucedería en el festival...

Bien ahora que se fueron queda otra cosa hijo, ¿en que habitación dormiremos tu madre y yo? – Minato

No te preocupes tenemos varias habitaciones disponibles, ya se, por que no se quedan en la que esta al lado izquierdo del cuarto de Kay – Naruto

Bueno por mi esta bien – Kushina

Igual yo ¿por donde es? – Minato cargando su equipaje

Por aquí señor – Hinata

No me digas señor Hinata somos familia dime Minato por favor – Minato

Esta bien Minato – Hinata sonriendo

Oye mami ¿mañana vamos ir por los disfraces? – pregunto Hina

Si mi amor, mañana temprano toda la familia ira a la tienda de disfraces – Hinata

Y asi toda la familia Uzumaki se fue a adormir, y al dia siguiente...

En el centro de la aldea...

Mami rápido por aquí – Naru corriendo

No tan rápido Naru la tienda no se va ir corriendo – Hinata

Naru hazle caso a tu mamá – Naruto

Bueno – Naru caminado mas despacio

Oye abuelita y de que se va a dizfasar abuelito y tú – pregunto Hina

Bueno nena no lo se pero quizás me disfrace de una bella dama de la época colonial y tu abuelo del Zorro – Kushina

Eh no lo se amor quería ir de astronauta – Minato

MINATO – dijo Kushina algo amenazante

Pero que cosas digo me veo mas musculoso com el Zorro – Minato haciendo pose heroica

Que chistosio – Kay en brazos de Hinata

Tu crees que todo es chistoso – Naru

No tieto (no es cierto) – Kay

Si es cierto Kay, a ti te da risa cuando ves Scooby Doo por las mañanas – Hina

Oigan déjenlo en paz a mi tambien me da risa Scooby Doo – Minato

¿Debedas? – Kay

Si pequeño desde niño me gusta esa caricatura, oh que tiempos, sabes recuerdo que una vez resolví un misterio como lo hace Scooby – Minato

¿Ti? – Kay

Si, descubrí quien era el sujeto que se robaba los pasteles que horneaba mi madre – Minato

Si y ¿quien era padre? – pregunto Naruto

Ah resulto ser Danzou tramando algo malo en contra de la familia nada más – Minato

Bien ya llegamos, bien niños quiero que se porten bien, ¿lo harán? – Hinata

Si – Naru, Hina y Kay

Bueno entremos – Naruto

La tienda no se encontraba tan vacía ya que ahi se encontraban otras personas comprando disfraces: se podía ver a Gai sensei comprando un disfraz de caballero medieval (armadura); tambien estaba ahi Yamato sensei probándose bigotes falsos en un espejo; en uno de los probadores se encontraba Moegi midiéndose un disfraz de Xena y afuera estaba su esposo Udon esperándola;...

Hola Naruto como ha estado mi ex alumno favorito – Yamato con su cara de terror pero ahora con bigote

Bien Yamato, pe pero ya te dije que no me gusta que hagas esa cara – Naruto temblando

Y dime este es tu hijo mas pequeño ¿verdad? – Yamato acercándose a Kay todavía con su cara de miedo

Si Yamato el es Kay saluda bebé – Hinata

¿Hoda? – Kay con más miedo que su padre

Vaya de tal palo tal astilla, me caes bien niño – Yamato sonriendo

Gacias – Kay al borde del llanto

Bueno será mejor que me vaya a disfrazar, los veo luego – Yamato

Ese tipo siempre me asusta con esa cara que hace, pero en fin veamos si tendrán disfraces de Superman - Naruto

Bien Hina vamos por tu disfraz de princesa y por tu disfraz Naru, Kay quédate con tu papi – Hinata

Ti – Kay

Vamos Minato por nuestros disfraces – Kushina

Si claro – Minato siguiendo a su mujer

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la aldea...

Bien llegamos que la venganza empiece – Orochimaru con cara sádica y demente

Tonto necesitamos un disfraz mira – Madara mostrándole carteles de "se busca"

Orochimaru alias:"Gold Snake", Legendario Sanin se le busca por intento de secuestro, atentados contra la aldea, asesinato del Tercer Hokage, por fingir su muerte y cobrar su seguro de vida, por robar dulces en Halloween, por rayar bigotes en los anuncios de "se busca", por atentados contra el pudor, por vender manzanas fuera de temporada, por abrir casinos clandestinos, etc.

Madara Alfonso Mauricio Uchiha del Valle alias:"El riquillo", ex Lider de Akatsuki, se le busca por fraude bancario en Italia y Francia, robo de auto con lujo de violencia en los Estados Unidos, hacerse pasar por miembro de la Familia Real de Inglaterra, consumo ilegal de galletitas de nuez en horarios prohibidos, violar el toque de queda, por no dar la manutención a su hijo Tobi, por robo de tucanes exóticos, etc.

Kabuto Yakushi alias:"El yo no fui", ayudante mal pagado, se le busca: por robo de derechos de autor; imitar a Luis Miguel, Alejandro Fernández y Chayanne; por no regresar libros de la biblioteca; por asalto a mano armada de una dulcería llevándose un botín calculado de 10 mil dulces de coco; por robo de una hacienda mal hecho (termino siendo el asaltado), etc.

Wow si que nos conocen en esos carteles – Kabuto

Si por eso debemos ir por disfraces miren ahi esta la tienda – Madara

Que bien yo quiero ser Don Ramón – Orochimaru

¿Para que jefe? – Kabuto

Para agarrarte a coscorrones – Orochimaru

Y ¿donde están los demás que invitaste? – pregunto Kimimaro

No se preocupen miren ahi vienen todos – Madara apuntando al callejón

Hey tu eres el que nos prometió un banquete si te ayudábamos – dijo torpemente Fūjin

Si me acuerdo hermano era ese tipo – Raijin

Si caballeros les daré todo un manjar si me ayudan a conquistar esta aldea – Madara

Mizuki ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? – Orochimaru

Si señor, aquí están sus libros de técnicas prohibidas y la botella de vino par celebrar la victoria – Mizuki

Jirōbō, Kidōmaru, Sakon, Ukon y Tayuya mis viejos amigos que buenos es volver a estar juntos – Kimimaro

Es bueno volver a verte amigo ahora todos juntos nos vengaremos de Sasuke por abandonar el club de los fenómenos y quien es esa – Tayuya

Soy la esposa de Kimimaro mucho gusto – Karin enfadada

Bueno eso es lo de menos, tambien me vengare de Shikamaru y su esposita odiosa Temari por derrotarme – Tayuya gritando como vieja loca

Calma, calma, pronto nos vengaremos de Naruto y sus amigos, aquí esta el plan: nos disfrazamos, nos confundimos entre los aldeanos, secuestramos a los hijos de nuestros enemigos y hermanos tontos ¡no se los coman!, atacamos a Naruto y sus amigos, los derrotamos, comemos algo y bailamos, derrotamos a los A.N.B.U., volvemos a los aldeanos y ninjas derrotados en esclavos y formamos un reino ninja donde yo seré emperador supremo del mundo jajajajajaja – Madara riendo como loco

Pero los demás no le hicieron caso y fueron por sus disfraces...

Ya una ve disfrazado, el malévolo grupo se dirigió hacia la plaza principal de Konoha en espera de que iniciara el Festival de la Hoja...

Mientras en la otra tienda de disfraces...

Bien Kay solo faltas tu amor – Hinata

Señora Hyuga aquí tengo el disfraz más hermoso y tierno de conejito blanco – dijo una chica que atendía el negocio

Ay que lindo ven Kay vamos a probártelo – Hinata

Y ¿que hay de su clon? – Naruto

¿Que otra ves invoco un clon? – Hinata

Bueno mientras tú estabas con Naru y Hina, Kay se puso a jugar y lo invoco – Naruto

Mmm esta bien ¿pero de que ira él? - dijo Hinata

Ya se Hinata si uno será un conejito que el otro sea un gatito – Kushina

Me parece bien y ¿a ti Naruto? – Hinata

Bueno por mi no hay problema, aunque insisto ¿que hay de malo si se disfraza de tazón de ramen? – Naruto

Ay Naruto típico de ti – Tsunade con disfrazada de vampiresa

¡Mamá tapate! – Minato

¿Que ocurre hijo? ¿No me veo bien? – Tsunade

Si, pero no me gusta que te vistas asi, dime ¿que opina mi padre de esto? – Minato

Solo míralo – Tsunade

En eso entra Jiraiya con disfraz de Dracula, y con su cámara fotográfica y de video...

Hey hola hijo, amo este dia, tu madre se puso ese disfraz y me fascina mira ya tengo como dos memorias de 1 Gb. llenas de fotos de tu madre – Jiraiya con su cara de pervertido

Pa no me gusta que digas esas cosas de mi madre, no me gustaba a los cinco años cuando venían mis amigos a jugar a la casa, no me gustaba a lo quince cuando salía con Kushina a comer ni mucho menos me gusta que lo hagas en frente de los niños – Minato algo histérico

Cálmate hijo solo estoy conservando en fotografías la belleza de tu madre – Jiraiya

Si como no, mañoso – Minato

Ji – Kay

Hola mi amor – Tsunade cargando a Kay

Hoda abuelita Tunae ¿ya vistes mi difaz? Me lo compo mi mami – Kay

Si cariño te ves muy lindo – Tsunade

¿Y yop? – Clon con disfraz de gatito

Tu tambien – Tsunade

Una vez que todos llevaban su disfraz puesto, salieron rumbo a la plaza central de Konoha donde Naruto inauguraría el festival conmemorando un aniversario más de la aldea...

En el lugar se podían ver muchas personas divirtiéndose y disfrutando de las atracciones que había mandado a traer Naruto de otras aldeas y otros países...

Oye Naruto ¿como le hiciste para convencer a Enrique Iglesias de venir a cantar a la aldea? – le pregunto Konohamaru a Naruto

No te preocupes el no quería paga alguna, me pidió que le enseñara la técnica de los clones de sombra para escapara de sus fans y reporteros fastidiosos – Naruto

Y ¿quien más vendrá? – pregunto Hanabi

Pues varios cantantes, veras vendrán: Alejandro Sanz, Wisin y Yandel, Belanova, Cristina Aguilera, Belinda, Shakira, Ricardo Arjona, y otros mas que invite – Naruto

Pero Tontuto ¿como les vas a pagar? y peor aun ¿como evitaras que mencionen la ubicación de la aldea? – decia Sasuke disfrazado de Han Solo

No te preocupes Sasuke, con ayuda de los A.N.B.U. hice que los hipnotizaran, van a cantar gratis y olvidaran que alguna vez cantaron aquí, excepto por nosotros que grabaremos videos y tomaremos fotos – Naruto

Bueno eso suena mejor – Sasuke

Hola Hinata – Sakura disfrazada de Princesa Leia

Hola Sakura y ¿donde esta Suke? – pregunto Hinata

Oh debe de estar por aquí, míralo ahi viene se disfrazo de un tal CM Punk o algo asi, ¿no es asi mi pequeño luchadorcito? – Sakura abrazando a Suke

¡No mamá! Me avergüenzas frente a mis amigos – Suke

Ay no te avergüenzo mi amor ¿porque no te vas con Naru a jugar mientras yo hablo con su mami?– Sakura

Bueno, vamos Naru veamos los juegos mecánicos – Suke llevándose a Naru

Recuerden regresar para la ceremonia de inauguración – les grito Hinata

Si – contestaron los niños mientras se dirigían a las atracciones

Y dime ¿como te ha ido conociendo a tus suegros? – le pregunto Sakura a Hinata

Pues muy bien, son buenas y cariñosas personas, y Kushina me agrada mucho me trata como si fuera su hija – Hinata

Que bien, a mi tambien me va igual que a ti, Mikoto es una grandiosa mujer me ha enseñado tantas formas para castigar a Sasuke y de recompensarlo, y tambien me esta enseñando algunas recetas del clan Uchiha muy interesantes – Sakura

Oye mira ahi viene Matsuri y su esposo Gaara – dijo Hinata

Hola amigas – Matsuri

Hola amiga Wow ese disfraz de Mujer Maravilla se te ve bien – Sakura

Gracias, saben batalle tanto para que Gaara se pusiera su disfraz – Matsuri

¿Por que? – Hinata

Ay ese hombre no le gustan los disfraces pero logre convencerlo de ponerse su disfraz de oso – Matsuri

¿Se puso disfraz de oso? – pregunto Hinata imaginando a Gaara vestido asi

Si, mi Mattsi se lo pidió y el debe cumplir – Matsuri

Hola señoa Sakura – dijo Mattsi con un disfraz de hada

Hola linda te ves muy tierna asi – le contesto Sakura

Gracias ah si hola señoa Hinata ¿donde eta Kay? – Mattsi

Ay hola pequeña, mira Kay esta ahi con su abuela Kushina – Hinata

Hola Kay te ves muy lindo – Mattsi

Gacias tu tambien – Kay sonrojado

Ay que lindos, Kay no me dijiste que ella era tu noviecita – Kushina

No es cieto – Mattsi

No abuelita – Kay

No se enojen pequeñines, solo estaba bromeando, pero déjenme tomarles una foto – Kushina con una cámara digital

Bueno – Kay y Mattsi

Mientras tanto en el lugar de reunión de Madara y sus ayudantes, que mas bien era una cafetería localizada enfrente de la plaza principal...

Hey ya me aburrí mamá – decia Kato con disfraz del Joker

Calma mi amor, pronto lograre mi venganza y si me va bien hasta te consigo un hermanito nuevo – Karin disfrazada de Gatubela

O sea ¿que papa y tu tendrán un bebé? – pregunto Kato entusiasmado

Claro que no hijo, crees que me gusto aguantar los caprichos y antojos de tu madre cuando te tuvo a ti – Kimimaro con disfraz de Zombi

Entonces ¿cual hermano? – pregunto Kato

Veras amor, ¿recuerdas que te hable sobre ese señor muy malo que no me quiso y que se llama Sasuke Uchiha y que se caso con esa odiosa pelos de chicle llamada Sakura Haruno? – Karin

Si mamá tienes un cuarto lleno de fotos rotas y quemadas de esas personas – Kato

Bueno pues ellos tienen un hijo, que en otro mundo debió ser tu hermano y que crees voy hacerlo posible – Karin con cara demente

Solo una cosa mamá – Kato

Si mi vida – Karin

Yo quiero ser el mayor – Kato

Vaya a este niño no le importa si se comete secuestro de menores de edad con tal de ser el hijo mayor – murmuraba Kabuto con Orochimaru

¡¿Que están diciendo de mi niño? – Karin furiosa

Nada, nada te lo juro por mi vida si miento que se muera Kabuto – Orochimaru asustado

¿Eh? – Kabuto

Bueno señor Madara cuando vamos a comer – dijeron los hermanos tontos enfureciéndose

Pronto caballeros, pronto miren ahi va uno de los hijos de Naruto tras el – Madara disfrazado de Mauricio Garcés

No se preocupen yo lo atrapare – Mizuki en disfraz de apache

Bueno pero no falles – Orochimaru

Y asi sigilosamente Mizuki persiguió a Naru y a Haru por los lugares hacia donde iban los niños, los siguió en la casa de los sustos (donde casi se desmaya cuando vio una figura de cera en forma de abonero), los persiguió en los juegos inflables (donde lo corrieron por ser un adulto), espió mientras los niños comían algo de pastel de chocolate que obsequiaban a los niños (Mizuki quiso pedir una rebanada pero los adultos si pagaban Jaja), pero afortunadamente para los niños y desafortunadamente para Mizuki, el villano los perdió de vista...

Oye primo ¿no viste a ese indio apache que nos seguía? – Haru

No creo que no, vamos ¡ahi están regalando dulces! – Naru

Mientras...

Bien mi amor ¿que quieres hacer? – Tsunade

No sep ¿y tú? – clon de Kay

Mmm ya se quizás tu me traigas buena suerte con esa carita de ángel, ¿por que no jugamos un poco en las tragamonedas de apuestas? – Tsunade

Bueno, y ¿es divedtidio? – clon

Claro lindura, ven vamos, Hinata me lo llevare por un momento ¿no hay problema? – Tsunade llevándose al clon de Kay en sus brazos

No, no lo hay, diviértete gatito – Hinata

Adiós – Kay

Adiós – clon

Hinata ¿tienes gemelos? – Matsuri

No lo que pasa es que mi niño ya puede hacer clones de sombra ¿verdad? – Hinata

Ti – Kay

Wow que bebito tan interesante, los niños ahora son mas listos que antes, sabes Mattsi me asombra con su control sobre la arena – Matsuri

Oye porque no buscamos a Konan y convivimos con nuestros bebes – Hinata

Claro, no lo se pero me agrada ver a Mattsi con Nagato y con Kay, son sus únicos amiguitos aquí en la aldea – Matsuri

Cuando las tres kunoichi se encontraron, llevaron a sus hijos pequeños a jugar en los inflables, se preguntaran y ¿Hina donde esta?, bueno ella estaba con Naruto comiendo ramen y cuando la pequeña Hina comia ramen con su papi no le gustaba ser molestada...

Esta muy buena ¿verdad princesa? – Naruto sorbiendo el ramen

Si papi, el ramen de la aldea es el mejor – Hina

Claro preciosa – Naruto

Oye papi ¿tu sabes como hacerle para que un niño sea mi novio? – Hina

Mggfsdsa – Naruto atragantándose

Naruto reacciona – Minato golpeando la espalada de Naruto

Aj gracias, ¿que? Hina y por que preguntas eso nena tu no tienes novio – Naruto

Si papi es Suke - Hina emocionada

¡QUE! Ese niño no mi nena, no lo permitiré tu eres una niña muy linda como para andar con semejante crio – Naruto

Pero yo quiero – Hina

No bebé – Naruto

¡BUAAAAA! ¡PAPI MALO! – lloraba Hina

Naruto no debiste decirle eso, es solo una niña, apenas va al kínder, no llores cielito no le hagas caso a tu papi, el ramen se le sucio a la cabeza – Kushina

¿No? – Hina secando sus lágrimas

Claro mi niña, además ¿tu estas jugando verdad? – Kushina

Si le iba decir a papi pero papi feo se enojo – Hina

Yo lo regaño amor no llores, mira tenga, tenga, tenga – Kushina fingiendo pegarle a Naruto

Lo siento tesoro, pero entonces ¿estas jugando? – Naruto

Si papi además los niños son raros creo que tienen bichos – Hina

Bueno es mejor que crea en eso, por lo menos unos 15 años mas – Naruto

Ay Naruto que sobreprotector eres, haber y dime ¿que vas hacer cuando Hina se consiga novio de verdad? – Kushina

Bueno someteré a un interrogatorio A.N.B.U. a ese noviecillo y si logra pasarlo bien lo dejare ser novio de mi hija – Naruto

Me alegra no haber tenido niñas amor – le dijo Minato a Kushina

Yo igual cielo, yo igual – Kushina

Mientras en los inflables...

Wi – Mattsi, Nagato y Kay brincando

Que tiernos se ven – Konan

Si, niños ¿podrían quedarse quietos mientras les tomo una foto? – Matsuri

Si – respondieron los tres

Pero detras de un vendedor de refrescos...

Bien Mizuki no se que le paso pero no ha regresado, asi que hermanos tontos tráiganme a esos bebés – Madara

Claro jefe – Raijin con disfraz de Santa Claus

Pero ¿esta seguro de que no podemos comerlos a ver a que saben? – Fūjin disfrazado de Barney

No hermanos tontos no se los pueden comer en primera porque esos niños serán Akatsuki 2.0 y en segunda eso es asqueroso, ya les dije que si cumplen mis órdenes y todo sale bien su recompensa en comida será magnifica – Madara

Bueno jefe – respondió Raijin

Bueno vayan – Madara

5 minutos después...

¡Arggg! ¡Dennos a esos bebés! – gritaban bestialmente aquel par de gordos ninjas

Mami ¿poque santa y Barney están enojados? – pregunto Nagato Jr

Porque esos no son Santa y Barney – Konan frunciendo el ceño

¿Hinata traes armas? – pregunto Matsuri que había sacado dos kunais

Si – Hinata sacando otro kunai

Hey espera un momento, son bellas y lindas mujeres – comento Raijin con una sonrisa muy rara

¡Si! – agrego Fūjin emocionado

¿Que le pasa a estos dos? – pregunto Konan

No lo se, pero será mejor sacarlos de aquí antes de que causen mas problemas – Matsuri

Ah si la misión, ven aquí enano – Raijin tomando a Nagato y metiéndolo en una red

¡Ay mami! – Nagato

Ahora ustedes dos – Fūjin metiendo en la red a Mattsi y a Kay

¡BUAAAA! – Kay y Mattsi

Los niños, Konan Mattsi, ¡formación "leonas mamá" ahora! – ordeno Hinata

Y... continuara...


	23. Festival de Konoha parte 2

El festival de Konoha 2ª parte

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Asi se quedo la cosa, los hermanos tontos entraron en acción, metiendo a los niños pequeños en redes para llevárselos, con lo que no contaban era que Hinata, Matsuri y Konan habían desarrollado una estrategia para vencer al par de tontos...

Los niños, Konan, Matsuri, ¡formación "leonas mamá" ahora! – ordeno Hinata

¡Si! – respondieron ambas kunoichis

En eso cada una de ellas tomo una posición específica: Konan hacia la izquierda empieza a realizar su OrigaminoTsubassa haciendo salir unas alas de papel resistente con las que voló hacia los hermanos tontos y les arrojos kunais hechos de acero solido con punta de titanio; Matsuri del lado derecho utiliza las técnicas que aprendió de su esposo, empieza invocando dos clones de arena, las dos clones corren y abrazan a los hermanos tontos; y por ultimo Hinata en el centro realiza su técnica rokuijuū yonshō (64 palmas) con la cual derriba al enorme par y los arroja directo a una carreta llena de explosivos..

¿Que eso es todo? Una chica con alitas de papel, dos chicas que nos abrazan y una chica agitando las manos como loca, Jajaja – decia Raijin

Eso es lo que creen - respondió Matsuri que de inmediato chasqueo los dedos

Y ¿para que haces eso bonita? – le pregunto Fūjin

Para eso – Matsuri

En eso, los clones de arena se deshicieron y se convirtieron en arena movediza que atrapo los pies de los gordos ninjas dejándolos a merced de las kunoichi, por su parte Hinata con su técnica agarro al mayor de los hermanos tontos como saco de box aplicándole golpes bajos, gancho al hígado, pulmón y riñones; mientras eso ocurría Konan les arrebato la red donde llevaban a los niños...

¡Ay ya déjame por favor! – gritaba Fūjin con lagrimas en los ojos cuando Hinata le asesto un golpe en el estomago

No eso y mas se merecen por intentar robarse a nuestros cachorros – Hinata

No es nuestra culpa un señor nos prometió comida si le llevábamos a esos niños – grito Raijin asustado

¿Cual señor? – le pregunto Matsuri mientras le aplicaba "manita de puerco" a Raijin

Ese – respondió Fūjin apuntando hacia donde estaba Madara

¿Mauricio Garcés? – pregunto Konan

Si ese – dijeron los hermanos tontos

Pero cuando Hinata estaba a punto de dejar en K.O. a los hermanos tontos, ambos se esfumaron, eran solo clones de sombra, y en la red que Konan estaba Pakkun el perro de Kakashi...

Cof, cof, gracias muchas gracias unos tipos me golpearon en un callejón y me encerraron en esa red – decia Pakkun

Pe pero y ¿los niños? – pregunto Matsuri asustada

No lo se a mi me engañaron con una trampa, pusieron un plato con un pollo rostizado en el y yo caí como un cachorro inexperto – decia Pakkun lamentándose

¡Naruto! – grito Hinata

Si, si allá voy – Naruto

Naruto no se como explicártelo pero los legendarios hermanos tontos llegaron y se llevaron a Mattsi, a Nagato y a Kay – Hinata casi desmayándose

¡QUE! Pero ¿como? los dos estaban en la cárcel – decia Naruto poniéndose algo histérico

No lo sabemos Naruto al parecer Mauricio Garcés los liberó de la prisión de Konoha y el contrato para secuestrar a los niños – le respondió Matsuri

¿Que Mauricio Garcés el actor mexicano galán y seductor de películas de antaño? – pregunto Jiraiya

Si ese – respondieron las tres mujeres a la vez

Pero para que los querría el a menos que... – Hiashi

¿A menos que papá? – Hinata

A menos que haya abierto una escuela de actuación y quiera convertir a sus hijos en niños actores y asi explotar su talento – Hiashi

No – Konan

Que cruel – Hinata

Debemos hacer algo – añadió Matsuri

Pero ¿que hay del festival? – le pregunto Minato a su hijo

No se crees que se enojen si lo retraso unos minutitos – Naruto

No lo se, cuando yo era Hokage casi me linchan cuando se retrasaron en llegar con el pastel de celebración – dijo Minato

Ya se que los grupos que trajiste se pongan a cantar mientras buscamos a los niños – le sugirió Kushina

Gran idea mamá - decia Naruto

Mientras entre el público, Rock Lee se encontraba impresionando a las chicas con sus movimientos de baile...

Vean nenas esto es el loto enamorado – decia Rock Lee moviéndose al ritmo de la música

Si lo que digas – dijeron las damas

¡Hey! Chicas que no ven como arde la llama de la juventud en mi baile y... ¿chicas? eh les estoy hablando – Rock Lee

Miren ¡ahi están Enrique Iglesias! – grito una de las mujeres

Y ¿que tiene el que no tenga yo? – pregunto Lee indignado

Una voz fenomenal – contesto una

Talento musical – dijo otra

Y una cejas perfectas – le respondió otra chica

Si, si es muy apuesto si pero díganme ¿el puede realizar mil lagartijas con una sola mano? o acaso ¿se sabe el loto prohibido? – Rock Lee celoso

En otra parte de la aldea...

Oigan espero que el concierto este super – decia el ninja azul disfrazado de jugador del Barcelona FC

Igual yo me pregunto ¿si habrá chicos lindos en el concierto? – decia la ninja rosa con disfraz de Sailor Moon (no llevaba su mascara)

Oigan miren ¿que hacen esos tipos ahi? – les comento el ninja blanco disfrazado de Spiderman negro

No lo se vayamos a ver que hacen – ninja azul

Y en aquel lugar se encontraba la familia dueña de la corporación Ninja Cool planeando la forma de convencer a los Uzumaki de arreglar un matrimonio...

Si ahora que estamos aquí lograre mi cometido – decia el señor Tao con un brillo en sus ojos

Ya bájale papá si solo vas a buscar matrimonio para mi odiosa hermana – decia una joven de unos 17 años

Hija esto es importante, además recuerda que dentro de un año tú te casaras con el muchacho que te elegimos hace años – le respondió Tao a su hija

Si Ayame déjame en paz – le dijo Kumiko la hija menor

Ya cálmense niñas dejen que su padre nos diga como convencerá a los Uzumaki – les dijo Min regañando a sus hijas

Bien asi esta mi plan hay que convencer a los señores Uzumaki de que esta oportunidad es única además que su familia se encuentra a la altura de la nuestra y que a la larga esto resultara – decia Tao limpiando sus gafas con un pañuelo de seda

¿A quien van a convencer? – pregunto el ninja blanco/Spiderman

Que te importa Spiderman metete en tus propios asuntos – le respondió uno de los tantos guardaespaldas de la familia

A mí si me importa esa familia es la familia del Hokage y no permitiré que los obliguen a hacer algo que ellos no quieran – ninja blanco/Spiderman

¡Atrápenlo! No quiero que interfiera en los asuntos familiares – ordeno el señor Tao

En ese momento el enorme grupo de gorilas se abalanzan en contra del ninja blanco pero son repelidos por sus compañeros...

¡Hey! mira Spiderman vino acompañado de una SailorSenshi y un jugador del Barcelona FC – dijo uno de los guardaespaldas

¡Ja! los derrotaremos en menos de 5 minutos – dijo el ninja azul

Regresando con Hinata y sus amigas...

Estoy preocupada Naruto, Kay necesita tomar su medicina – decia Hinata empezando a angustiarse

Calma Hinata pronto lo encontraremos – le dijo Naruto abrazando a su mujer

Si pero no me perdonaría si algo malo les llega a pasar – decia Hinata empezando a llorar

Hija no te preocupes Kay estará a salvo, Naruto lo salvará sino yo iré por él – le dijo Hiashi tranquilizando a Hinata

Pero es que me duele, Kay ha estado conmigo desde que el dia que nació, ese dia muchos creían que no sobreviviría pero lo hizo – Hinata derramando su llanto

¿Por que creían eso Naruto? – le pregunto Kushina a su hijo

Veras mamá, Kay no nació en la aldea, el nació durante una misión de Hinata en el País del Viento como representante de Konoha – respondía Naruto mientras abrazaba a su esposa

¿No nació en la aldea? – pregunto Minato curioso

Si padre, Hinata había sido asignada junto con Kiba, Shino y Kurenai sensei, a ir al País del Viento en una misión de protección del Señor Feudal que estaba a punto de ser derrocado – Naruto

Y ¿que más sucedió? – pregunto Minato

Bueno, la misión fue algo difícil y me hirieron, Kiba y Shino derrotaron a los enemigos del señor feudal, pero algo me sucedió y tuve que dar a luz un mes antes de lo planeado – Hinata

Oh que mal, pero ¿Kay nació bien? – le preguntó esta vez Kushina

No, batallaba un poquito para respirar y con lo de su corazoncito los ninjas médicos decian que solo tendría unos dos días a lo máximo, pero use una técnica para ayudarlo a vivir, le pase algo de mi chakra – Hinata

¿Como lo hiciste? – le pregunto Matsuri

Bueno, cuando nos encontrábamos en el hospital de la aldea más cercana, yo lo tenía en mis brazos se veía tan frágil y pequeño, lo único que hice fue abrazarlo y darle calor materno – Hinata

Entonces ¿es por eso que Kay esta enfermo? – Kushina

Si, pero por eso lo cuido mucho, y por eso... si ¡ya se como encontrar a los niños! – dijo Hinata sonriendo

¿Como? – preguntaron todos

No lo había recordado, pero desde que Naru se me perdió en el parque cuando tenía 5 años, decidí ponerles un jutsu especial que me permite ver lo que sus ojitos ven, asi sabré en que lugar están además Nibi me ayudara – Hinata

Pues que esperamos vamos Hinata ¿que es lo que ve Kay? – Naruto

Bueno espera, si puedo verlo Kay aun sigue con Nagato y Mattsi, están en un lugar con ventanas muy extrañas, en la pared hay un símbolo del clan Uchiha muy viejo, casi despintado, hay muebles viejos y desgastados quizás nadie los ha usado en años... – Hinata concentrándose

Y ¿que más Hinata? – pregunto Naruto

Naruto deja que se concentre que no nomas tu hijo esta en peligro – Gaara enojado

Bueno esta bien – Naruto

Bueno ahora puedo ver si alguien entra a la habitación es una mujer pero no puedo ver su rostro, oh algo esta pasando están levantando a Kay del suelo ahora esa mujer, ¡aish! no puedo ver su cara trae una mascara de Gatubela ¿pero que esta haciendo? ¿Por que dejo caer a Kay al suelo?, lo hizo llorar ¡Ay! Cuando le ponga las manos encima le enseñare mis garras y la destrozare, tirare su cadáver en el rio para que lo animales lo devoren – Hinata dejándose poseer por Nibi

Calma Hinata si la casa tiene un sello Uchiha entonces están en el barrio Uchiha, ¿mamá podrías cuidar a Hina? Y tu papá ¿podrías vigilar a Naru y a Haru? No quiero que los intenten llevar tambien – Naruto

Claro hijo cuenta con nosotros – Minato

Mientras en aquella casa extraña...

Madara ¿por que nos trajiste a este muladar? – Orochimaru

¿Cual muladar? Esta era mi casa cuando aun vivía con mi familia del clan Uchiha – contestó Madara ofendido

Con razón – murmuro Kimimaro

¿Con razón que? – pregunto Madara enojado

Con razón hay tanta porquería en este lugar, mira que tener esos discos de vinilo guardados junto a este cubo rubik roto, esos posters de the Beatles autografiados, una colección de camisas hawaianas, un poster de Madonna de los 80's... – Kimimaro

¿Que estas bromeando? Este lugar lo tiene todo, cosas viejas lo que mas me gusta, dime Madara cuanto me pides por este disco de José José y este de Pedro Infante y Jorge Negrete – opino Danzou enamorado de esas cosas viejas

¿Tú coleccionas estas cosas? – le pregunto Kabuto con cara de WTF?

No solo las colecciona, en su casa no hay nada que no sea del siglo pasado – Sai

Si lo mas moderno que tengo es mi televisor de bulbos que solo transmite dos canales, mi radio antiguo para oír mis canciones de antaño como esa de "Amorcito corazón yo tengo tentación de un beso" – Danzou empezando a cantar

Si ya entendimos, cof, cof, cavernícola, cof – Mizuki burlándose

¿Que me dijiste? Vago holgazán en mis tiempos respetábamos a nuestros mayores – Danzou

Si porque en sus tiempos les decian: "si no te portas bien, el tiranosaurio te va llevar" jajajaja – Mizuki se echo a reír

Hey Madara no vine aquí para ser insultado por ese tonto irrespetuoso, vine por vengarme de los Uzumaki, me las pagaran estuve horas y horas oyendo la platica de esa anciana hasta que afortunadamente le dio un infarto y pude escapar – Danzou con mirada demente

Esta bien Danzou solo cálmate, mira en el cuarto esta el hijo mas pequeño del clan Uzumaki puedes desquitarte con él todo lo que quieras – le dijo Madara abriendo la puerta del cuarto

Hey espera un momento momia con pensión del gobierno, ese niño lo elegí para llevármelo para que sea el hermanito de mi Kato – Karin

¿Que no que querías llevarte al hijo de Sasuke? – Kimimaro

Si amor pero quiero un bebé tambien – Karin

Que bien dos hermanos, asi jugare a que yo soy el Katokage y ellos los ninjas que me obedecen – reía Kato al oír a su madre

No me importan tus caprichos, yo le devolveré a ese niño cada golpe que me dieron su mami Hinata, su abuela Kushina y su bisabuela Tsunade – dijo Danzou tomando a Kay por el cuello y golpeando su cara pero...

¡No lo hagas! Te lo advierto – Karin

Si como no solo mira, toma niño indeseable – Danzou – ¡Auch! ¡Mi mano ay me la fracture! – Danzou agitando su mano derecha que estaba roja y se empezaba a hinchar

Reemplace al niño con un trozo de metal – Karin sonriendo

Ya dejen de pelear, Danzou si quieres golpear a alguien golpea a Naruto cuando lo tengamos a nuestra merced y tu Karin deja que Danzou tan siquiera le haga algo malo al niño, mientras no lo mate esta bien – les reprendió Madara poniéndose en medio en medio de la discusión

Pero en el cuarto, Nagato Jr, Mattsi y Kay se encontraban amarrados sentaditos en un polvoso sillón y pensando cuando vendrían por ellos...

Espeo que venga mi mami y mi papi y le pegen a esos señoes feos – Mattsi enojada

Si mi papa los va moler como totilla vieja, y le va decid a los anvus que se los lleven y que los regañe sus mamás – Nagato Jr

Y ¿podque esa señoa te tido en el suelo? – le pregunto Mattsi a Kay

Poque quedia que le dijea mami, peo ella no es mi mami y se enojo – le respondió Kay mientras secaba sus lagrimas

¿Que esta haciendo mi pequeñito? – le pregunto Karin volviendo a tomar al niño en sus brazos

No soy eso – Kay enojado

Huy que malo eres, un niño muy malo y travieso, mami te va castigar – le decia Karin

¡Tu no edes mi mami! – grito Kay apartándose de Karin

No permitiré que me sigas tratando asi, te guste o no ahora eres mío y sabes ¿quien es el culpable? – le decia Karin cambiando su mirada volviéndose mas fría

Nop, ¿quien es? – pregunto Kay que nuevamente quería llorar

Pues tu querido papi, gracias a su tonta lealtad hacia Sasuke y junto a esa odiosa de Sakura apartó a Sasuke de mi lado y lo trajeron devuelta a esta mugrosa aldea, esos dos me quitaron algo que yo quería ahora les quitare algo que ellos quieren y será para mi, ahora ven te buscare un nuevo y mejor nombre – le dijo Karin de forma amenazante mientras lo tomaba en brazos

Y ¿si le doy ago pada que ya no me quieda? – pregunto Kay

Y ¿que me darías tú un simple y pequeño niño? – le pregunto Karin mientras acariciando el cabello de Kay

El tesodo de la famidia Uzumati – Kay

¿Un tesoro? – preguntaron todos los villanos

Sip, mi papi me enseño one esta su tesodo – dijo Kay mientras movía sus manitas

Interesante y dinos niño ¿que hay en ese tesoro? – pregunto Madara con mucha curiosidad

Bueno hay muchas cosas muy gandes y otas chiquitas, algunas billan como estellitas – les explicaba Kay

¡De seguro son diamantes! – menciono Kabuto emocionado

Y barras de oro, recuerden que esos Uzumaki ¡son ricos! – añadió Orochimaru imaginando todo ese dinero

Bueno niño ¿me dices donde esta? – le pregunto Madara a Kay

Y ¿no se o dices a nadie? – le pregunto Kay a Madara

Si no se lo digo a nadie – Madara

Yo tampoco – Kay esfumándose

Eh ¿y el niño? Me iba decir donde estaba su tesoro - Madara

Y en el sillón polvoriento había un papelito con algo escrito en letras de niños con crayones que decia:"ya nos fuimos, adiosito"...

¡Arggg! Hermanos tontos tráiganme a esos bebés traviesos de inmediato – Madara arrancándose el bigote falso con furia

¿Para ahora jefe? – pregunto el menor de los hermanos

¡Para ayer! – gritó Madara con el labio superior irritado

En eso Nagato Jr., Mattsi y Kay caminaban por el barrio Uchiha escapando de los enemigos que los perseguían, pero afortunadamente para ellos pudieron salir del lugar y se fueron caminando de regreso a la plaza...

Oyep Kay y ¿tu sabes como degesar? – le pregunto Nagato a Kay

Ti mi mami ya me ha taido pod aqui cuando vamos con tia Sakuda – dijo Kay

Miyen ayi hay un perrote gandote – dijo Mattsi apuntando hacia la esquina

¡Wof! ¡Wof! – Akamaru

Es Akamadu, es de mi tio ¡Kiba! – sonrío Kay al verlo

Oye papá ya encontré a mi primito Kay y a sus amigos – gritaba un niño de unos 7 años con marcas rojas en su cara y un cachorro blanco con marcas en forma anteojos

Mira Hinata mi hijo Mizu ya encontró a los niños – decia Kiba

Que bien espero que no estén heridos o algo peor – Konan

Oye Mizu, ¿nos pedes llevad de degeso al festival? – le pregunto Kay a Mizu

Claro Kay, pero allá están tus padres – decia Mizu señalando hacia donde se encontraba los adultos

Hey niño ¿quien es ese? – pregunto Mattsi mirando al cachorrito de Mizu

Es Kuro y es el cachorro de Akamaru, mi papá me lo regalo para ser mi compañero canino – decia Mizu mientras despertaba al perrito

¡Wuuuf! – bostezó el cachorro

Hay estas Kay – le dijo Naruto cargándolo

Hola papi – Kay

¿Te hicieron daño? – Hinata

Bueno una señoa mala me tido al suelo poque no le quice decid mami – respondió Kay

¿Que hizo que? – Hinata/Nibi al mismo tiempo

Mejor cálmate Hinata – le aconsejo Naruto

¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! ¡NADIE SE ROBA A MI BEBE' Y SE VA ASI COMO ASI! - Hinata poseída

¿Mami? – dijo Kay

¿Si mi amor? – Hinata con voz normal

Hey que chistoso, cuando Naruto le hablo a Hinata ella le contesto con su voz mala y cuando el niño le hablo le hablo de forma normal – comentaba Gaara con su esposa

Oye papi cuano estaba allí ese godo me quito mi chocolate – decia Mattsi acusando a Raijin

¡QUE! ¡NADIE LE QUITA LOS DULCES A MI PEQUEÑA SIN SUFRIR UNA MUERTE TERRIBLE! – Gaara/Shukaku

Oye Matsuri y ¿tu tambien tienes uno de esos demonios multicolas dentro de ti? – le pregunto Konan a Matsuri

Bueno si, pero a comparación de Hinata y Nibi, la demonio de 5 colas Gobi y yo somos mas calmadas, ¿no es asi Gobi? – Matsuri

Claro, Nibi siempre ha sido una de los demonios mas agresivos de todos junto con Kyübi son la pareja demonio perfecta, tal y como yo y mi Shukaku mapachito – Gobi

Gobi no me gusta que me digas "mapachito", me avergüenzas con mis amigos demonios – se quejo Shukaku

Y ¿por que mi amor? Si tú eres un gran demonio – le dijo Gobi

Si pero soy la burla, es decir mi mujer tiene mas colas que yo y es mas poderosa que yo, incluso Mattsi es mas poderosa que yo – decia Shukaku quejándose como un niño pequeño

Cálmate amor, de seguro Kyübi no anda llorando con su esposa Nibi – le respondió Gobi

Si porque ¡el es el demonio de las 9 colas! – respondió Shukaku

Bueno si el señor poderoso Biju de una cola no se disculpa, no va ver más esposita adorable sino una demonio ¡sedienta de sangre! – amenazó Gobi

Gulp, bueno yo decia que es bueno que tu seas mas poderosa que yo me alegro, sabes y me alegro que pasaremos la eternidad juntos, para siempre – Shukaku asustado

Vaya al parecer los demonios tienen problemas como cualquier pareja – le dijo Pain a su mujer

Si amor que bueno que tu y yo somos normales – Konan

Si querida – decia Pain aliviado

Oye Kay bebé, ¿que traes en la espalda? - le pregunto Hinata mientras abrazaba a su hijo

No sep – Kay

Hinata ¡es un sello explosivo! – Grito Naruto

¿Te es eso? – pregunto Kay intentando agarrar el papel

No mi amor, no toques eso mi vida, Naruto que haremos, no se lo podemos quitar sin hacer que explote – dijo Hinata asustándose otra vez

Que bien sabia que tratarías escapar pequeño, por eso te puse el sello explosivo, asi esta la cosa Uzumaki dame al niño y yo le retiro el sello sin hacerle daño – Karin

Hey Hinata ¿quien es esa? – pregunto Naruto

Que no me recuerdas yo era la compañera y novia de Sasuke en Taka – le explico Karin

Ah si, ¿tu no te llamabas Cecilia? – pregunto Naruto

¡No! Me llamo Karin y esta es mi venganza por traer a Sasuke de regreso a tu mugrosa aldea – Gritó Karin

Pero ¿por que Mariana? – Naruto

¡Que me llamo Karin, menso!, y me llevare a tu hijo porque tú me quitaste algo que yo quería – dijo Karin mirando con desprecio a su rival

Oye, un momento Sasuke no tenia novia en ese entonces, el estaba obsesionado con su venganza dudo mucho que el hubiera sido tu novio Ofelia – dijo Naruto apuntando con su dedo índice a Karin

¡QUE SOY KARIN! – Grito Karin harta

Lo que digas Selena, no me importa si te arruine tus sueños de quinceañera, no te vas a llevar a mi hijo y le cas a quitar esa cosa de la espalda – Ordeno Naruto

¡Nunca! Y si no me lo das por las buenas activare el sello, piénsalo prefieres verlo sano y completito o prefieres tenerlo sin brazos ni piernas Ja – Karin

Naruto que haremos yo no quiero darle a mi niño, prefiero darle mil golpes, y si ya se, arte ninja del puño suave: Guardiana de los ocho sellos divinos: sesenta y cuatro golpes – expreso Hinata realizando su técnica

Y Hinata movió sus golpes hacia el sello, sabia que golpearía un poco a Kay pero le quitaría el sello sin explotarlo luego arrojo el papel hacia la ventana de la casa de Madara en el barrio Uchiha, lo extraño es que el papel cayo en medio de dos rebanadas de pan que eran del sándwich que Kabuto le preparo a su jefe Orochimaru...

Tenga jefecito su sándwich de jamón y su huevo duro con mucha pimienta – dijo Kabuto con un plato en sus manos

Oh gracias me moría de hambre... puf – Orochimaru

Jefecito ¿se encuentra bien? – Kabuto preocupado

Creo que ese sándwich me cayo muy pesado creo que le echaste ingredientes de mas – Orochimaru con humo saliendo de su boca

Perdón jefe en seguida le preparo otro – Kabuto

Si por favor y tráeme un antiácido – Orochimaru con cara de asco y nausea

Afuera...

¡Ay! Nadie arruina mis planes denme al niño será mi hijo – Karin

Karin – dijo Kimimaro

Y me lo llevare muy lejos... – Karin

Karin escúchame – Kimimaro

Y le voy a enseñar a odiarlos y... – Karin

Karin escúchame dime ¿estas dispuesta a criarlo tambien? Piensa en lo que nos vamos a aventar si lo hacemos, es decir míralo, nadie nos asegura si tiene todas sus vacunas – Dijo Kimimaro que en realidad no estaba dispuesto a mantener tanto niño

Pero amor, es por venganza, además si me aburró de los niños los vendo al circo – Karin

Ah bueno asi pues si, no hay problema amor – Kimimaro sentándose a mirar

¿Me van a vened en un cico? No quiedo, ¡Dasengan! – Kay aventando sus mini rasengans

Hay que lindo bebé se ve tan mono haciendo eso y... ¡Ay! Enano malcriado casi me das – Karin esquivando los ataques

¡NO! – gritó Kay cerrando los ojos y aventando ataques a diestra y siniestra

¡Cúbranse, es un bebé enojado! – Grito Madara

Que tanto gritan allá afuera y Kabuto ¿donde esta mi otro sándwich? Auch mi amigo – dijo Orochimaru antes de caer al suelo

¡Toma! ¡Toma! Pod podtadse mal – gritaba Kay

Kay hijo cálmate ya derribaste a todos los malos bebé – dijo Naruto escondido detras de un auto

¿Yap? – Kay

Si amor ya fuiste muy valiente ¿eso creo? – Hinata mirando los escombros de lo que era la casa de Madara

Bueno Hinata recuerda que heredo tu carácter – Naruto bromeando

¡Naruto! – Hinata con la cara roja

¿Lo ves? – Naruto asustado

Wow Naruto que fortaleza tienes para aguantar a mi amiga Hinata – decia Kiba sonriendo

Ni que lo digas pero bueno será mejor llamar a Ibiki para que se lleven a estos ninjas dementes y a esa tal Patricia y su espeso Kimimaro – Naruto

Que soy Karin – Karin mareada y desmayándose

Naruto será mejor que regresemos, tu debes dar inicio al festival – le decia Hinata

Ah si lo olvidaba, vamos – respondió Naruto

Y nuevamente de regreso en la plaza principal...

Bueno, es un orgullo para mí y mi familia, dar inicio a este festival en el que celebramos un año más de la fundación de esta aldea, que fue fundada por nuestros antepasados, líderes de los grandes clanes que ahora conviven en tranquilidad y... saben que no los quiero aburrir con este discurso asi que amigos doy inicio ¡al Festival de la Hoja! – comento Naruto emocionado

Gracias Hokage Naruto por sus palabras, ahora para empezar el Festival de la Hoja demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestro primer artista invitado Alejandro Fernández – decia Iruka que era el maestro de ceremonia

¡Hee! ¡KYAAAAA! – Gritaban las Kunoichis en el público

Muchas gracias, estoy muy contento de venir a este lugar, que si no lo conozco, pero puedo ver que tiene mujeres hermosas y para empezar les quiero dedicar a estas bellas Kunoichis mi canción "Mátalas" – dijo el artista mexicano dirigiéndose al sexo bello

Y mientras el cantante acarreaba las miradas de decenas de Kunoichis incluidas las esposas de nuestros protagonistas, Naruto se puso a platicar con su buen amigo Gaara...

Oye Naruto no se que tanto le ven a ese – Decia Gaara algo molesto

Te entiendo Gaara, pero no te preocupes, dime acaso ese tipo ¿puede realizar técnicas prohibidas como las que tu y yo hemos hecho? No verdad – Naruto

Oye papi vamos por galletas – le pidió Mattsi a su papi

Bueno nena, Naruto ¿vamos? – Gaara

Si claro vengan Hina y Kay – les dijo Naruto a sus hijos

Si papi – Hina y Kay

Ay me dele mi espalda muchio – Kay

Lo siento Kay pero tu madre lo tuvo que hacer para quitarte el sello explosivo, ven vamos por un helado – Naruto

Nop yo quedo esta con mami – dijo Kay

Oye Naruto, sabes me preguntaba si ¿me dejabas a Kay? yo lo cuidare – decia Tsunade que traía al clon de Kay en sus brazos

¿Por que abuela Tsunade? – preguntó Naruto

Veras el clon de Kay me ha dado mucha suerte y pensé si duplique mis ganancias con el clon quizás las cuadriplicare con Kay – Tsunade

No déjalo conmigo hijo yo cuidare al conejito Kay y si le duele su espaldita yo le daré una dosis de besitos – Kushina

Papi mejod vamos po un hedado – Kay

No Kay tú decías que te querías quedar bebé, quédate con tu abuelita Kushina – le dijo Naruto

Peo mi abuedita Kushina sempe me molesta con muchos besos y abazos – Kay quejándose

Yo no te molesto pequeñito, solo te muestro mi cariño y mi amor, pero en fin si ya no me quieres me iré a llorar a otra parte – Kushina fingiendo

No abuedita no te vayas – Kay siguiendo a Kushina

Bueno Hina ahora que tu hermanito se fue a jugar con tu abuelita, vamos por otra ramen – Naruto

Si pero no quiero ramen de bebé en plato chiquito quiero como tu – Hina

Pero princesa no creo que te lo acabes, es mucho para una niña de tu edad – dijo Naruto tratando de convencerla

No yo quiero plato grande y si no, le digo a mi mamá que te regañe – amenazo Hina

Hina eso es mucho ramen, solo tienes cinco años princesa – Naruto

¡BUA! Papi malo – Hina

No Hina esta bien te comprare un ramen para adulto, pero a la hora de comer tú mami se dará cuenta de que ya no tienes hambre y me va regañar por mal nutrirte – Naruto

Papi vamos o se va acabar tu amigo Chouji se va acabar todo – decia Hina corriendo hacia el puesto de ramen

Quiedo id – Kay

Ay mi vida no te sientas triste ven vamos por un algodón de azúcar encanto – Kushina con Kay en sus brazos

Bueno, oye ¿te eta haciendo el hombe adaña ahi? – Dijo Kay señalando hacia el escenario

Ah solo esta cantando con Enrique Iglesias y... ¿Que? – Kushina

Y en el escenario se encontraba el ninja blanco en su disfraz ya mencionado, había caído por accidente cuando hacia su presentación el artista de origen Español...

Y ¿tu que haces aqui? – pregunto el cantante

Ay mi cabeza quien diría que esos guardaespaldas golpean muy fuerte – decia el ninja blanco levantándose del piso

Hey amigo si querías un autógrafo no tenías porque arrojarte hasta acá – Enrique Iglesias

Continuara...


	24. Festival de Konoha parte 3

El festival de Konoha 3ª parte

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Continuando...

Hey amigo si querías un autógrafo no tenías porque arrojarte hasta acá – Enrique Iglesias

¡Yo no busco ningún autógrafo! Estoy aqui porque... ¡Tírate al suelo! – le grito el ninja blanco desviando algunos kunais que se dirigían al escenario

¡Diablos! Los esquivó – dijo uno de los tipos que perseguía al ninja

Que hacemos el señor Tao nos dijo que acabáramos con esos chicos entrometidos – decia el más alto

Pero no podemos atacar ahora mismo – les comento el señor Tao

¿Por que jefe? – preguntaron los guardaespaldas

A mi hija mayor es fan de ese cantante y si en su torpeza lo llegan a matar, me veré envuelto en una noche de berrinches de niña malcriada y si yo sufro ustedes sufrirán conmigo, será mejor que nos encarguemos del Hombre Araña después y díganme ¿donde están sus compañeros? – dijo Tao

Bueno señor, la chica y Rafa Márquez escaparon por el callejón – respondió Sam el lider de los matones

Traten de mantenerlos lejos de los Uzumaki, esos chicos entrometidos ya saben sobre mi flan, digo mi plan, y si les dicen a los Uzumaki, adiós a la tradición familiar – Tao

Oye querido, ya conseguiste las invitaciones para la cena de esta noche, dicen que estarán las familias más importantes de la aldea, entre ellas la del Hokage – decia Min hablándole a su marido de forma dominante

Claro cielo, claro, mis contactos en esta aldea me los trajeron esta mañana, pero vayamos en busca de los Uzumaki de seguro deben estar en los palcos de los mas importantes viendo como se divierten los plebeyos de esta aldea, Ja si lo sabré yo los ricos somos tan predecibles – les dijo Tao

Oye no se tu pero esos ninjas se veian de lo mas guapos – decia Ayame suspirando

De seguro estas bromeando hija, por favor fijarte en esos muchachos de seguro son hijos de aldeanuchos humildes – criticaba Min a su hija

Ay Ma, pero no loes viste están guapísimos sobre todo ese del Barcelona FC, no me importan tus costumbres viajas ya no estamos en tiempos de la edad media, yo voy a ser novia de quién yo quiera y lo quiero a él y si no me dejan ir a buscarlo yo... – Ayame

Usted que señorita – Tao

Pues, pues, ah si, pues dejare el club de equitación, el club de porristas, el de danza, y todos esas cosas que tengo que hago para ser popular y el nombre de la familia será una burla – amenazo la joven

No te atreverías – respondió algo temeroso su padre

Pues si me atrevería y si no me dejas tener el novio que yo desee, me hare un tatuaje y lo mostrare en las revistas de chismes Kunoichi Teen – refuto la malcriada adolescente

¡No! Esta bien hija puedes ir a buscar a ese muchacho pero no me humilles de esa forma, si mis socios se enteran de que permito que mi hija haga ese tipo de cosas seré el hazmerreir del club de millonarios – le respondió el señor Tao tocándose en pecho

Gracias papi, bien debo ir por un disfraz para atraer a ese chico, bye – les dijo Ayame yendo hacia la tienda de disfraces

Ay señor, ¿por que no me diste un niño? Son menos escandalosos – se lamentaba Tao

Mientras en el festival...

Vamos Kushina déjame cuidar a Kay por un par de horas nada mas – dijo Tsunade tomando la manita derecha de Kay

No suegra yo lo llevare conmigo le voy a tomar un helado – Kushina sujetando al niño por la otra mano

Se divertirá mejor conmigo que soy su bisabuela y a mi me quiere mas – Tsunade

No a mi yo soy su abuelita – Kushina

Ya dejen de pelear las dos parecen niñas con un juguete – les dijo la Mizukage Mei Terumi

Ay ¿tenias que meterte no? – Tsunade

Cálmate Tsunade si estoy aqui es por el festival, tu aldea y la mia son aliados – contesto la Mizukage

Si ya lo se pero no tendrías que estar por ahi buscando marido – Tsunade burlándose

No necesito de eso como otras, hola Kushina ¿hace cuanto que regresaste? – Mei

Hace unos días – Kushina

Bueno y ¿por que tanto pleito? Oh pero de ¿quien es este precioso angelito? Kushina no me digas que Minato te volvió a embarazar – decia Mei sonriendo

No Mei, como crees, es el hijo menor de mi Naruto, anda mi amor salúdala es una vieja amiga – Kushina

Hoda – Kay tímido

Ay hola precioso ratoncito ¿como te llamas? – le contesto la Mizukage cargándolo y asfixiándolo en sus brazos

Me llamo Kay – le respondía el niño temblando

Hola Kay mi nombre es Mei, pero tu puedes decirme tia Mei, oye que extraño ¿por que el bebé tiene ojitos blancos si Naruto los tiene azules? – Mizukage

Bueno Mei, es porque la mami de este pequeñín es Hinata Hyuga heredera del clan Hyuga – Tsunade le explico

Vaya entonces tu niño Naruto corrió con suerte de casarse con una mujer que le diera niños tan lindos como este – Mei

Oye y tu ¿one vives? – le pregunto Kay a la Mizukage

Oh que niño tan curiosito, sabes por lo normal yo trituraría la garganta de los que me tutean pequeñito, pero contigo hare una excepcion, veras yo tambien soy ninja como tus papis soy la lider de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla – Mei

¡BUAA! – empezó a llorar Kay

¿Por que le dijiste eso de la garganta? Solo tiene tres años ¡lo vas a traumar Mei! – Tsunade

Lo siento no sabia que era un niño muy sensible - decia Mei

Bu, bu, ¡buaaaa! – Kay

Lo siento ratoncito, perdóname no te quería asustar solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con niños pequeños – le dijo Mei preocupada

¡Mami! – Kay

¿Que sucede aqui? – pregunto Hinata mientras su rostro empezaba a ponerse rojo

Ah hola tu debes ser la mamá del niño – dijo la Mizukage riendo

Si el es mi niño, y tu ¿que le estas haciendo? – Hinata

Me asuto – Kay llorando

¿Que tu asustaste a mi bebé? – le preguntó Hinata con furia en sus ojos

Lo siento Hinata no quería hacerlo, perdóname no lo vuelvo hacer – decia la Mizukage de rodillas

Esta bien, lo hare solo por que eres la Mizukage, se que no quisiste hacerlo, pero te recomendare que tomes cursos de como tratar con niños pequeños – le contesto Hinata calmándose

Oye Hinata aprovechando que ya se te paso el coraje, ¿podrías permitirme llevarme a Kay por unos minutitos? – pregunto Tsunade

Y ¿a donde van? – Hinata

Ah, a ningún lugar en especial, solo quiero convivir más con mi pequeñito especial – le explicó Tsunade mientras abrazaba a Kay

¡No Hinata! Yo lo llevare a comer un helado – Kushina

Se ve divertirá más conmigo – dijo Tsunade

Tu te lo quieres llevar al casino de la aldea para que te de suerte – Kushina

Eso es mentira Kushina, quiero convivir con mi bisnieto y el me quiere mucho ¿verdad que si mi amor? – decia Tsunade cargando al niño

¡Ah! – Kay atrapado en los brazos de Tsunade

Vaya que suerte tiene ese niño, pensar que esas dos mujeres hermosas se pelean por abrazarlo – decia uno de los A.N.B.U. que vigilaban el festival

Y ¿como no? Si esta rodeado de hermosas chicas solo piénsalo, Tsunade, Kushina y Hinata ¡Wow! – dijo otro

Hey menos charla y mas trabajo – les ordeno Ibiki a sus ninjas

¡Si señor! – respondió el grupo

Bien ahora vayan a vigilar el sector 4 de la aldea ¡ahora! – Ibiki

Si señor – volvieron a responder

Ay que bien que se fueron esos tontos, no me dejaban ver bien a Lady Tsunade, podrá tener sus años pero tiene lo suyo – decia Ibiki en voz baja mientras sacaba unos binoculares

Oye mami ¿te hace ese señod viendo a mi abuedita Tunae? – preguntó Kay

Haber mi amor, ¡Ay! Tsunade ese mirón nos esta espiando – dijo Hinata espantada

¿Que? Ahorita me las va pagar, solo tolero a un mirón depravado y ese es mi esposo Jiraiya – Tsunade

Ay ¿que hago? ¿Que hago?, ya viene para acá y si se da cuenta me manda fusilar, ah ya se – Ibiki

Ibiki ¿que haces aqui? Acaso ¿no has visto a un pervertido mirón? – Tsunade

Ah si claro Lady Tsunade y lo atare mírelo esta ahi – respondió el ninja calvo apuntando hacia un puesto de hotdogs

¡Es Ebisu sensei! Naruto ya me ha contado lo pervertido que es, de seguro nos estaba espiando – añadió Hinata

Si lo encontré infraganti con estos binoculares que le quite – Ibiki

Gracias Ibiki puedes retirarte a otra parte, yo misma ajustare cuentas con ese pervertido – Tsunade

Si señora – dijo Ibiki desapareciendo del lugar

Bien solo esperen que lo agarre y lo voy a degradar a Genin – Tsunade enfadada

Hey espera un momento, ¿como es que Ibiki no atrapo a Ebisu y lo dejo irse por un hotdog? De seguro Ibiki es el mirón y le echo la culpa a Ebisu - dedujo Kushina

Ay ese Ibiki eh, no le diré nada por el momento, pero ya se cual será su castigo por mentirle a la Hokage en turno, Kushina ¿recuerdas el miedo de Ibiki por los esqueletos, zombis y fantamas? – pregunto Tsunade con una sonrisa de niña traviesa

Si lo recuerdo, se enojo con Minato cuando mi esposo pidió a los ninjas A.N.B.U. que se disfrazaran en Halloween de monstruos – dijo Kushina

Si ¿que les parece si de castigo que Ibiki sea el velador del cementerio de la aldea por dos meses? – sugirió Tsunade

¿Del cementerio? – preguntaron Hinata y Kushina

No pero del cementerio actual no, me refiero al cementerio que se encuentra detras de la montaña de los Hokages, al viejo cementerio a un lado del viejo hospital abandonado – Tsunade

¿Que todavía existe? – pregunto Kushina asustada

¿Hay un viejo cementero y un hospital antiguo detras de la montaña del Hokage? – Hinata

Ah si, ahi están los restos de los ninjas enemigos que hemos capturado, bueno y si no hay mas cosas que aclarar me llevare a Kay a pasear – dijo Tsunade con toda la calma de mundo

Hey espera no se va ir contigo lo quieres convertir en un vicioso como tu – Kushina

Claro que no quiero que Kay venga conmigo ¿verdad mi cielito? – Tsunade

Zzzz – Kay dormido

¿Que? Oh vaya se quedo dormidito, bueno tomo eso como un si, nos vemos luego Kushina – les dijo Tsunade corriendo con Kay en brazos

Tsunade se te olvido llevar esta cobijita para Kay – grito Hinata con la cobijita en la mano

No te preocupes – grito Tsunade a lo lejos

Ay esa Tsunade, siempre hace ese tipo de cosas con razón mi hijo a veces hace las cosas sin pensar de seguro las costumbres de la familia de mi esposo se le pegaron – dijo Kushina y después suspiró

¿Hey? – pregunto Minato

Nada amor, oye ¿por que no vamos a bailar un poco? – pregunto Kushina

Mientras en el casino de la aldea...Tsunade se puso a apostar como loca pero oh sorpresa estaba ganando tanto dinero como para comprarse el casino unas dos veces o mas...

¡Si gane otra vez! Mua mi amor tu si me traes suerte bebé – dijo Tsunade feliz besando a Kay en la mejilla

¿Por que tanta alegría amor? – le preguntó Jiraiya

Estas viendo a la ganadora de esta noche amor, llevo 15 juegos ganados, a este paso solo me falta ganar el lugar y convertirme en dueña del casino – Tsunade

Hey Tsunade como le hiciste para meter a Kay, sabes que los niños no pueden entrar a estos lugares – Jiraiya

No te preocupes solo les dije que me dejaran entrar con mi bebé, y ahora gracias a él voy por los dos autos ultimo modelo que están en apuesta mayor – Tsunade

Bueno pero ¿que le dirás a Kay cuando despierte y en lugar de estar en un divertido lugar para niños esta con su abuela Tsunade jugando por ganarse el premio mayor? – Jiraiya

No te preocupes con lo que he ganado le voy a comprar todos los juguetes que mi príncipe bebé quiera, ahora si no te molesta estamos jugando Póker estilo Texas y solo me falta ganarle a Gai sensei y seré la campeona del lugar - Tsunade

Eso cree usted Lady Tsunade pero el gran maestro del Taijutsu aun tiene con que ganar – insinuó Gai

Vamos Gai ¡tira tus cartas! – Tsunade

Aqui vamos mira y ¡sufre! – grito Gai

Tu ponte a llorar mira – Tsunade mostrando su mano de cartas

¡NO! Pero no puede ser, creí que tú no tenías nada bueno creí que bromeabas – decia Gai lamentándose en el suelo

Bien señores tenemos un ganador o en este caso ganadora: Lady Tsunade, que además de ser nuestra Hokage es la nueva campeona de Póker de la aldea – decia Iruka con un micrófono

¡Eh! ¡Hurra! ¡Viva la campeona Tsunade! – gritaba el publico

Bien Lady Tsunade aqui tiene las laves de los flamantes autos que gano, un Porsche modelo deportivo en color rojo y un Lamborghini color esmeralda ambos nuevos recién salidos de fabrica – decia Iruka con ánimos

Y ¿que hay del dinero? – pregunto Tsunade

Oh claro lo olvidaba el ganador se lleva tambien este cofre con mas de 250 mil ninja euros – Iruka

Bien será mejor que regresemos, Hinata debe estar preguntándose lo que haz hecho durante casi tres horas con Kay – Jiraiya

Hummm, mami – decia Kay dormido

Hay que lindo Jiraiya tómanos una foto a Kay y a mi, se ve muy tierno con su carita dormida – Tsunade

Esta bien amor, oye ¿crees que si llevo a Kay a mis investigaciones (ya saben de cuales) me vaya bien? – decia Jiraiya mientras enfocaba a Tsunade y a Kay con su cámara

Ni loca te dejo que lo lleves a tus extrañas "investigaciones" – Tsunade

Hay que tiene de malo el no va ver nada, solo es para que me de buena suerte como a ti – Jiraiya

No Jiraiya y ya tómanos la foto – respondió Tsunade

Bueno esta bien, pero sabes me gusta que te enojes conmigo – Jiraiya sonriendo y tomando a Tsunade por la cintura

Y a mi me gusta que me hables asi – Tsunade besando a Jiraiya

¿A que etan jugando? – preguntó Kay viendo la escena

¡Ah! Bueno Kay a tu abuelita Tsunade le dolía mucho un ojito y yo le estoy dando un besito para que ya no le duela – le explicó Jiraiya

Oye abuedita Tunae, ¿dode estamos? – Kay

Bueno mi amor, ahorita vamos ir a donde tu quieras Kay, ya me diste mucha suerte por hoy, solo déjame decirle algo a ese señor ¿si? – Tsunade

Sip – Kay

Bien ¿ahora que quiere? Ya gano todos los grandes premios que teníamos, ¿que? Acaso ¿quiere el casino tambien? – decia enfadado el dueño del lugar

De hecho si, he visto que este lugar deja muy buenas ganancias y desde hoy quiero que sea mío, no se preocupe por el dinero tengo el suficiente para comprarlo y mejorar este lugar – Tsunade

Esta bien tenga las llaves, mañana hablo con su abogado para hablar sobre los pagos de hipoteca y esas cosas, adiós – le respondió el ex-dueño saliendo del casino

Bueno gracias creo, bien Kay ¿a donde quieres ir conejito? – Tsunade

Mmm, no sep... – Kay

Ya se Kay y ¿si me acompañas a los baños de aguas termales para hacer un investigación? – le pregunto Jiraiya

Nop yo no puedo id allí solito yo solo voy con mi mami y mis hedmanos – Kay

Hey y dime ¿se ven cosas muy interesantes no? – Jiraiya riendo

No sep, yo solo me pongo a jugad con mami – Kay

No Jiraiya, Kay no va ir contigo a ninguno de tus lugares raros y tú tampoco vamos a llevar a Kay s donde él quiera ir – Tsunade

Oh bien y a donde iremos Tsunade, es un niño de seguro solo querrá hacer cosas como ir a ver a Barney o esas payasadas – Jiraiya aburrido

Oye abuedito y ¿ti vamos a eso? – dijo Kay apuntando a los carritos chocones

Bueno no es mala idea pequeño, a mi me gusta mucho ese juego y mas cuando lo hago con tu abuelita Tsunade – Jiraiya hablando con doble sentido

¿Como? – Kay preguntó

Jiraiya si sigues contándole al niño nuestras cosas los vas a traumar, será mejor que cierres el pico y para que te quede claro yo y Kay te vamos a chocar amorcito – Tsunade

Ja como no, yo soy Jiraiya amo del volante – presumió el peliblanco

Oye abuedita quedo uno de esos – dijo Kay apuntando hacia un puesto de hot cakes

Espera un segundo cariño, como que tú eres el mejor Jiraiya si de los tres Sanin tú eres el más torpe – Tsunade

Eso no es cierto, querida, por que de los tres yo era el mejor – presumió Jiraiya

Abuedito queyo uno tengo hambe – insistió Kay

Espérate unos minutos Kay ¿no tienes paciencia? – le pidió Jiraiya

Vamos Jiraiya sabes que yo era o mas bien dicho soy la mejor, ¿por que crees que me volví Hokage? – Tsunade

Ja mera suerte, a mi me ofrecieron el puesto antes que a ti – Jiraiya

Haber y si asi fue ¿por que no lo aceptaste? ¿Acaso el gran Jiraiya amo de los sapos tenia miedito? – Tsunade

No es eso, lo que pasa es que bueno, yo tenia mi agenda muy ocupada con eso de mis libros sabes que como escritor son mi prioridad – Jiraiya

Por favor Jiraiya, hasta Naruto puede escribir las mismas historias lujuriosas que tu inventas, de seguro no aceptaste por el hecho de que siendo Hokage se acabaran tus "investigaciones" en los baños de mujeres – Tsunade

Ja y que me dices tu señorita que apuesta hasta la sangre, creí que siendo Hokage se te quitaría ese vicio – Jiraiya

Yo puedo dejar de apostar cuando a mi se me de la gana, en cambio tu te vas detras de cualquier cara bonita que ves pasar y mas si trae curvas – Tsunade

Eso no es cierto, lo que yo hago es conseguir amistades que es distinto – se defendió el Sanin

Mmm peo huele muy dico, ¿me compan uno? – pregunto Kay

Enseguida bebé, solo déjame dejarle a tu abuelito Jiraiya las cosas claras, haber si te crees tan rudo y fuerte te reto a que por un dia, un dia entero, dejes tus mañas y perversiones – Tsunade

Ah bueno entonces tu tambien, por un dia o jugaras nada de apuestas, ni siquiera en juegos infantiles y tampoco beberás sake, como la vez vieja – Jiraiya

¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE? – Tsunade furiosa

Di, digo como vez esto mi amor – Jiraiya en el suelo cerrando los ojos

Mmm bueno me parece buena la idea aceptare pero si te veo a ti de malpensado, ojeando tus sucios libros, viendo mal a las jovencitas, o cualquiera de tus locas actividades yo gano, y tu tendrás que ser mi esclavo por un mes, además que aceptarás que yo soy la mejor de los Sanin y la mujer mas bella, hermosa, exitosa e inteligente de toda la historia – Tsunade

Esta bien pero si yo gano, tu serás mi sirvienta por todo el mes, y te voy a vigilar se que no resistirás nena, cuando gane deberás admitir que yo soy el mejor Sanin, mas guapo, listo, galán, buena onda, y dirás ante todo el mundo que tuviste suerte de que yo me casara contigo chiquita – Jiraiya

Abueditos... – Kay

¡¿QUE? – gritaron ambos adultos

¡BUAAAA! – y Kay se puso a llorar otra vez

No llores Kay no te queríamos asustar todo es culpa de tu abuelo Jiraiya – le dijo Tsunade

Entonces ¿me van a campad uno? – preguntó Kay

Si amor, los que tu quieras pero prométeme que no le diremos nada de esto a tus papis ¿si? – Tsunade

Bueno, peo ya no se peleen – les pidió Kay

Claro pequeño ya no vamos a discutir, ven vamos por uno ya tambien me muero de hambre – añadió Jiraiya

Mientras...

Oye hijo y dime ¿te has esforzado mucho verdad? – le pregunta Minato a Naruto

Ah si mucho – respondió Naruto

Y dime ¿te tardaste mucho en las pruebas Jounin? Se por experiencia que son agotadoras – Minato

Ah si, veras quizás te parezca algo gracioso pero yo no soy jounin jeje – Naruto

¿Como que no eres Jounin? ¿Eres Chunin todavía? – pregunto Minato levantando una ceja

Jeje tampoco todavía soy Genin – admitió Naruto

¿QUE? Naruto me dijeron que hacías travesuras y que eras algo atolondrado pero ¿aun eres Genin? – Minato enfadado

Si papá pero no te enfades, Iruka sensei dice que estoy en un nivel de habilidades muy bueno incluso superior al de un Jounin – dijo Naruto

Pero esto es increíble hijo, dime ¿presentaste las pruebas Chunin? – pregunto Minato

Si pero, en las pruebas finales, empezó una invasión en la aldea y se suspendieron los exámenes ese año solo se graduó como Chunin Shikamaru, y bueno después de una serie de eventos muy complicados para explicarte me fui a entrenar con mi abuelo Jiraiya y... – explicaba Naruto

Ay Naruto y dime ¿por que cuando regresaste a la aldea no fuiste a los exámenes Chunin? – Minato

Bueno porque me empezaron a ocupar en muchas misiones y ya no tenía tiempo libre y... – Naruto

Mmm esto no me esta gustando Naruto – decia Minato

Si papá te dije que no ordenaras el ramen de cerdo es muy pesado – Naruto

No es eso hijo, dime ¿como quieres que te respeten si nunca completaste las pruebas para ser Chunin? Dime ¿tu abuela Tsunade no te dio oportunidad de presentar alguna prueba? – pregunto Minato

Bueno si hijo pero Naruto no quiso, el solo quería ser Hokage y nada mas, asi que decidí que si tu niño quería ser Hokage que pasara años entrenándose con Jiraiya y como vez ha tenido sus buenos resultados, ya es Hokage en entrenamiento y pronto será oficial – Tsunade

No madre, no lo permitiré y usted señorito, te voy a someter durante una semana a las pruebas Jounin para que me demuestre si puedes ser un buen Hokage – dijo Minato seriamente

¡No! Papá ¿por que? Yo ya me gane el titulo de Hokage y ¿tú me lo vas a quitar? – Naruto

Lo siento hijo pero es por tu bien, dime te gustaría que cuando a Hina en el kínder le digan: "¿que hace tu papá?" y ella conteste: "es Hokage pero todavía es Genin", no hijo vas a presentar esa prueba y la vas hacer como uno de los mejores incluso mejor que yo y punto – Minato

Pe, pero, ¡Ay Que chafa! – Naruto haciendo berrinche

No le respondas asi a tu padre – Kushina regañando a Naruto

Dime Minato ¿hay cupo limitado? – preguntó Fugaku

No, claro que no Fugaku ¿por que? – Minato

Ah porque traigo a este holgazán de mi hijo Sasuke que tambien anda en las misma que el tuyo – respondió Fugaku que traía a Sasuke del brazo como niño chiquito

Papá ya te dije que soy un gran ninja no necesito rangos tontos ni nada de eso, incluso te puedo vencer con una sola mano – Sasuke

No me importa si entrenaste con el malviviente de Orochimaru, el no es un sensei calificado desde quien sabe cuando, no señor usted va presentar esa prueba con su amigo y va pasar o ya vera quien es Fugaku Uchiha – dijo su padre enojado quitándose en cinturón

No es justo solamente porque Naruto y yo entrenamos con dos de los legendarios Sanin y no tuvimos tiempo de presentar las dichosas pruebas, ahora ustedes nos tratan como niños pequeños, y dime ¿por que no te enojas con mi esposa Sakura? Ella estudio con Tsunade – se quejo Sasuke

Porque ella es Chunin, además una excelente ninja medico y pediatra, tu ni siquiera tienes estudios ninja independientes, dime ¿como mantienes a tu familia? – Fugaku

Padre ya te lo dije me envían a misiones rango A o S, con esas gano lo suficiente para poder complacer a Sakura y criar a Suke, ¡por Dios! – Sasuke

Si pero de seguro te pagarían mas si en tu curriculum vitae incluyeras un titulo de Jounin, y ya es suficiente mañana yo te voy a llevar aunque sea a la fuerza a presentar ese examen - Fugaku

Madre dile algo – Sasuke

No Sasuke, tu padre tiene razón mírate hijo ya eres un adulto y no eres mas que un Genin amor, acaso ¿quieres que tus amigos se burlen y te digan cosas? – Mikoto

No mamá – Sasuke en voz baja

No te escuche Sasuke – Mikoto

Que no quiero eso madre – Sasuke

Bueno asi me gusta, entonces en el examen has todo lo que tu padre te pida – Mikoto

Oye Mikoto ¿quieres ir conmigo a esa muestra de arreglos florales dicen que este año hay unos arreglos divinos? Mi nuera Hinata y tu nuera Sakura están ahi – pregunto Kushina

Ah si claro – Mikoto yéndose con Kushina

Bueno Minato ahora que se fueron nuestras esposas que tal si tu yo llevamos a este par de holgazanes a un lugar mas masculino – Fugaku

¿Te refieres a...? – Minato

Si – Fugaku

¡Camisetas mojadas, Cerveza y futbol! – dijeron Minato y Fugaku al mismo tiempo

¿Eh? – Sasuke

Si hijo eso, cuando Minato y yo eramos jóvenes y solteros cada año que se celebraba el festival íbamos al evento de eventos – Fugaku

¿Cual? – pregunto Naruto

Lucha de kunoichis en lodo – respondió Minato

¿Que? – Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo

Si veinte locas y desinhibidas kunoichis peleando en lodo ante la mirada de cientos de espectadores, la puara diversión, este año vengo preparado con cuarenta cámaras fotográficas, veinte cartuchos, cinco cámaras de video digital y treinta paquetes de baterías por si se me agotan – Fugaku

Si muchachos es un gran espectáculo, vi en Internet que este año viene Minako la Miss País del Remolino y tambien la fantástica Umiko ¡reina de belleza de la Aldea de la Niebla! – dijo Minato con gran entusiasmo

Oye ¿no se te hace que tu padre y el mío son medio Jiraiyas? – le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke

Si creo y mucho – le contestó Sasuke

Bueno no se diga mas vamos – dijo Gaara

Hey ¿tu estabas escuchando? – Naruto

Si claro y si tu padre die que es algo entretenido yo los quiero acompañar además son mis amigos ¿no? – Gaara

Sabes Naruto, Gaara me caía mejor cuando parecía serio y amargado, ahora que han pasado los años y desde que te conoció como que se volvió un poquito mas alocado ¿no crees? – Sasuke

Si pero no es tan malo – Naruto

Claro Kazekage Gaara usted tambien puede venir – decia Fugaku

¿Acaso escuche lucha en lodo? – Jiraiya

Si papá ¿no vienes? – Minato

Claro que... – Jiraiya

Querido ¿no recuerdas lo que dijiste hace un momento? – Tsunade

¡Ah si! Lo siento hijo pero creo que me quedare aqui con tu madre cuidando a los niños jeje – Jiraiya

Bueno si tú lo dices, te traeré una foto autografiada – le gritó Minato mientras iba corriendo hacia el espectáculo

Bien ya estarás contenta Tsunade, yo aqui cuidando niños y mi hijo y mi nieto disfrutando de lo lindo, pero eso si eh tu caerás primero y serás mi sirvienta todo un mes – le respondió Jiraiya

Si lo que digas amor, lo que digas, bien Naru esta con Haru, Hina con Yuki, solo tenemos que cuidar al pequeño Kay, bien bebé vamos a comprarte lo que querías cielo – Tsunade

Ti – dijo Kay sujetando el cuello de Tsunade

Mmm ¿que hare para no aburrirme? – pensó Jiraiya

Ven Jiraiya comamos un poco – Tsunade

Si claro, Hey y dime ¿tengo prohibido hacer mis investigaciones verdad? – pregunto Jiraiya

Si amor eso esta en el trato – Tsunade

Y ¿no puedo hacer mis investigaciones contigo? – Jiraiya sonriendo sonrojado

Jiraiya por más que me gustara tu propuesta ¿como? Kay esta con nosotros lo tenemos que cuidar – Tsunade

Cierto, oye pero ¿recuerdas lo que hacíamos cuando Minato era niño y tu y yo queríamos privacidad? – le susurro Jiraiya en el oído

Jiraiya, no vamos a poner a Gamabunta a cuidar a Kay, Kay le tiene miedo, y si insistes mas yo voy a ser la que gane – Tsunade

Bueno esta bien, y dime Kay ¿por que te asusta tanto Gamabunta? – Jiraiya

Me quede comed – Kay

Bueno Kay para empezar Gamabunta no come personas, solo come carne de animales como pollo o res, una vez lo vi comer langosta y no me invito, pero esa es otra historia – Jiraiya

Oye abuedito y ¿tu que haces? – pregunto Kay

A ¿que te refieres hijo? – Jiraiya

Bueno ¿en que tabajas? – Kay

Ja, no te preocupes gatito yo te diré en que trabaja tu abuelito Jiraiya, el escribe esos libros que tanto le gustan a Kakashi sensei – Tsunade

Ah, y ¿le pagan pod haced eso? – Kay

Claro hijo, de hecho y aunque tu abuelita Tsunade no le guste admitirlo pague la mitad de nuestra boda con las ganancias de mis libros, la otra la pago tu abuela con el dinero que ganaba jugando – le confesó Jiraiya riendo

Oye mira Jiraiya un chico me dio este papel sobre un concurso de talentos, están dando grandes premios – le decia Tsunade emocionada

Si que bien, me inscribiré y triunfare con mi rutina de Caballo Dorado, espérame solo necesito unas botas y sombrero... – decia Jiraiya

Espera Jiraiya, el concurso es solo para niños, tú no puedes entrar, pero mira lo que se lleva el ganador: 5 mil ninja euros, una bicicleta, un carrito de supermercado lleno de los juguetes que el niño quiera, unas vacaciones gratis todas pagado al hotel Eden Paradise en el País del Agua para el niño y sus dos padres, mmm es una lastima que tu y yo no tengamos hijos pequeños – Tsunade

O ¿si? – dijo Jiraiya mirando a Kay

A ¿que te refieres? ¿Quieres que metamos a Kay al concurso? – le pregunto Tsunade

Si dime ¿que tiene de malo? – Jiraiya

Se van a dar cuenta que soy la Hokage y voy a quedar mal enfrente de todos – Tsunade

Nada que el jutsu de transformación no pueda resolver, nos hacemos pasar por una familia joven y hacemos que Kay participe ganamos y ya tenemos unas vacaciones pagadas, piénsalo cuando el festival de la aldea termine Naruto será Hokage oficial y tu podrás descansar – Jiraiya

Bueno esta bien, pero ¿que es lo que hará el niño? – pregunto Tsunade todavía no muy convencida

Bueno tiene tres años, los jueces siempre caen ante las cosas tiernas que hacen los niños a esa edad – Jiraiya

Tienes razón, si ya lo recuerdo Hinata me dijo que Kay ya sabe usar los clones de sombra aunque sea uno quizás podamos hacer algo con eso – Tsunade

Un Henge no jutsu después...Jiraiya se convirtió en un hombre apuesto aparentando unos 25 años, cabello negro y ojos azules; Tsunade en una bella joven de misma que su esposo cabello rubio intenso y ojos color miel...

Bien ahora somos la familia Satou, yo soy el señor Rei – dijo Jiraiya transformado

Y yo la señora Hitomi – respondió Tsunade

Oye ¿podque se pusiedon otos disfaces? – pregunto Kay curioso

Para hacer algo muy bonito y tu tambien te vas a cambiar mi niño o mejor dicho mi niña Kya – Tsunade

Oye mmm, creo que mi mami me eta habando mejod voy a ved que quede – Kay nervioso

Claro que no ven aqui – le contesto Tsunade llevándose al niño a un vestidor

15 minutos después...

Vamos Kay no estés enojado solo te puse un disfraz de princesa cuando acabe el concurso te lo quitas y ya – le explicaba Tsunade

Le voy a decid a mi mami – dijo Kay enojado

No te enojes Kay, de hecho tu papá cuando era niño tenia una costumbre algo parecida a lo que tu estas haciendo – Tsunade

Si solo que el lo hacia por travesura, debiste ver las bromas que le jugaba al Tercer Hokage, Ebisu y a todos, Jajaja era graciosísimo – Jiraiya carcajeándose

Jiraiya no le cuentes al niño de las tonterías de nuestro nieto – le contestó Tsunade enfadada

Si bueno, vamos al concurso – Jiraiya apresurando a la "familia" Satou

Mientras en la exposición de arreglos florales...

Ay no olvide decirle a Tsunade que le diera su medicina a Kay – dijo Hinata asustada

¿Es la del corazón? – preguntó Kushina

No sus vitaminas, Kay las toma antes de comer, sus favoritas son los dinosaurios de vitamina A, B, C, etc. – Hinata

Como se nota que lo cuidas mucho, de hecho yo nunca dejo que nadie que no sea yo le corte el cabello a mi Suke – le comento Sakura

Bien será mejor que le llames a Tsunade y le digas o si no te desmayaras – dijo Kushina bromeando

Continuara...

¿Quien es mas pervertido Gaara, Naruto o Sasuke?, ¿Quien ganara el concurso de talento infantil?, ¿escapara Verónica, digo Karin de los A.N.B.U.?, ¿el ninja blanco cantara a dueto con Iglesias? ¿cuantos pesos vale un euro ninja?...


	25. Festival de Konoha 4a parte

El festival de Konoha 4ª parte

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Bien en ¿que me había quedado? Ah si claro, Tsunade y Jiraiya mediante disfraces metieron a Kay en un concurso infantil con el objetivo de ganarse un fabuloso premio, Hinata por su parte le entraron sus ataques de instinto maternal y eufórica salió en busca de su criatura, mientras tanto...

Bien vamos amor es tu turno de salir – dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa

Nop – contestó Kay

¿Ah no? Y ¿porque no corazoncito? – le dijo Tsunade

Poque no quedo salid asi como nena, mmm – contesto el pequeño de cabellos negro azulados inflando sus mejillas enojado

Ay Kay pero si te ves lindo asi, solo será por un ratito gatito, piensa en todos los juguetes que te vas a ganar - Tsunade

Peo y ¿si me etivoco te vas a enojar? – pregunto Kay

No bebé yo nunca me enojaría contigo anda mi amor se que tu puedes, será como la ves que te enseñe a usar mi super fuerza - Tsunade

¡¿QUE? ¿Le enseñaste esa técnica monstruosa a un niño de tres años? – grito Jiraiya asustado no sin antes echarse el café encima

Si ¿que tiene de malo? Kay es mi bisnieto y lo amo y lo quiero mucho, esa técnica le servirá en el futuro cuando el sea un ninja – le respondió Tsunade

Estas loca que no recuerdas que por esa técnica estuve meses en el hospital – le decia Jiraiya

Ya cálmate y si te paso eso tu te lo buscaste amorcito, Kay y sus hermanos son niños muy fuertes lo se, porque han sacado los genes de mi familia, ah si y uno que otro defecto de la tuya – Tsunade

Bueno dejemos ese tema para otro dia, sigue el turno de nuestra pequeña – dijo Jiraiya riendo un poco

Bien la siguiente participante es Kya Satou, de tan solo 3 añitos pasa por favor lindura – decia Shizune por el micrófono

Sip – dijo Kay/Kya corriendo hacia el escenario

Bueno preciosa dime ¿que vas a hacer? – le pregunto Shizune

Mmm buenop voy a cantar una canción – contesto la "pequeña" tiernamente

Bueno démosle un fuerte aplauso ¡a Kya! – Shizune emocionada

"Soy una estrellita, estrellita bebé"... – empezó Kay a cantar con una voz muy dulce y angelical

Hey y ¿quien le enseño eso? – se pregunto Jiraiya

No lo se quizás Hinata pero se oye muy bonita la canción – Tsunade

"Mi mami es la Luna y mi papi el Sol"... – seguía cantando Kay

Ay que linda voz tiene esa pequeña – decian unas kunoichis del publico

¡Si pequeña deja salir la llama de la juventud en tu canto! – gritó Rock Lee emocionado

"Yo duermo en una nube que es mi camita"... – Kay

Definitivo esta niña gana el concurso – dijo Yamato que era uno de los jueces del concurso

Tienes razón tiene una vocalización perfecta – añadió Hidan el segundo juez

Bueno, demos un fuerte aplauso a la pequeña Kya Satou lo hiciste bien preciosa – le dijo Shizune

¿Ti? Gacias – contestó Kay

Oye que curioso te pareces mucho a alguien que yo conozco, dime linda ¿no te he visto en algún otro lado? – le preguntó Shizune mirando a la presunta Kya

¡Nop! Y ya me voy – dijo Kya asustada corriendo hacia donde estaba su "familia"

Lo hiciste muy bien tesoro, ahora esperemos a ver si ganas – le dijo Tsunade mientras cargaba a la "niña"

Me puedo quitad esta dopa, no me guta – Kay

No aun no bebé cuando ganemos el premio, te quitare el vestidito, y te podrás poner tu disfraz de conejito otra vez, pero aguanta un poquito – le pidió Tsunade

Buenop, peyo cuando voy a comed, mi pancita se siente mal – Kay

Ay claro cielito, todo lo que tú quieras, te lo mereces – le contesto Tsunade

Bien nuestros jueces han tomado una decisión: en tercer lugar el niño Hiro Aburame con sus escarabajos amaestrados; en segundo lugar Kya Satou con su linda canción y en primer lugar Fulanito Pérez, dénosles un fuerte ¡aplauso! – Shizune

¿Fulanito Pérez? – pregunto el publico

¿Eh?, ah lo sentimos me acaban de informar los jueces que ha habido una trampa en el concurso – Shizune

Ya nos cargo en payaso – dijo Jiraiya en voz baja

Gulp, que no se den cuenta – Tsunade

Si señoras y señores el tramposo es ese tal Fulanito Pérez que no es nadie más y nada menos que: Tobi – acuso Shizune

¡Eh no es justo soy un niño! ¡Tengo talento! ¡Ayúdame papá Madara! – gritaba Tobi mientras lo bajaban del escenario y recibía las bullas del publico

Si ¿como no?, bien los jueces me dijeron que como Tobi había hecho trampa, el segundo lugar es ahora para Hiro, el tercer lugar para Tammy y sus sombras chistosas y el primer lugar es para ¡Kya Satou! – Shizune

Jajaja que bien ganamos – Jiraiya

¿Ya me puedo quitad etos tapos? – pregunto Kay fastidiado

Espera a que nos den los boletos del viaje, los cupones para tus juguetes y nos vamos tesoro – le dijo Tsunade

Buenop, oye ¿esa no es mi mami? – dijo Kay apuntando hacia el publico

¿Que? Ay no si tu mami nos revela, adiós al premio – Jiraiya

Deben estar por aqui - decia Hinata mirando entre el publico

Cálmate Hinata el mundo no se va acabar solo porque Kay no ha tomado sus vitaminas – le decia Kushina a su nuera

¿Que? Le he dado a Kay sus vitaminas desde que era un bebito de 1 dia de nacido, lo he vigilado y cuidado cada vez que se ha enfermado, yo le enseñe a hablar y a contar, yo lo baño, lo visto y lo alimento; cuando esta solito juego con el, le leo historias, cuentos, incluso me lo he llevado a misiones de rango S, y no ha sufrido ningún percance y sabes ¿por que? – decia Hinata

Porque estas algo desequilibrada y quieres controlar la vida de tu hijo menor y de sus hermanos – Kushina

No porque yo amo mucho a mis hijos, y no quiero que mi Baby se desmaye por ahi por no tomar sus vitaminas y ¡ya! – Hinata con la cara roja

Supongo que Nibi, influye mucho en la personalidad de Hinata – comento Sakura asustada

Si claro, eso debe ser – Kushina

Oye miren ahi esta el concurso de niños, Hey y vean ya salieron los ganadores – les comentó Mikoto

Si y que curioso esa niñita que esta ahi se parece mucho a... – Dijo Hinata cuando empezó a sospechar

¿A quien? Dinos Hinata – le pidió Sakura

A alguien que yo conozco muy bien, chicas ¿podrían esperarme aqui unos minutitos? – Hinata les pidió

Si claro, a ¿donde vas? – le pregunto Kushina

A ningún lado en especial, solo voy a decirle algo a Shizune – Hinata

Bueno si tú dices – Sakura

Y mientras Hinata se encaminaba apresurada a regañar a quien estuviera utilizando a su hijo para tal cosa, Tsunade y Jiraiya se apuraban en pedir el premio y asi evitar ser descubiertos "conviviendo" con su hijo Kay...

Bien aqui tiene señora Satou, los boletos de viaje en primera clase para usted y su familia – le decia Shizune

Gracias, diles gracias Kya – Tsunade

¡Gacias! – respondió Kay amablemente

De nada nena tu te lo ganaste, disfruta tus premios – Shizune

Mientras tanto afuera de la estación A.N.B.U...

Tienen suerte de que el encargado ninja se fuera a su descanso si no los mando encerrar por dos días bola de revoltosos ahora largo de aqui no los quiero ver por este lugar ¡de nuevo! – les dijo un A.N.B.U. muy enojado

Si claro señor – respondió Kabuto

Bien y ahora que haremos ya se nos echo a perder el plan – preguntó Mizuki

No aun no, tengo una idea, Orochimaru ¿aun puedes revivir a los muertos? – le pregunto Madara

Si creo que si, ah ya se lo que quieres hacer – Orochimaru

Si entonces... – Madara

Hay que revivir a ¡Marilyn Monroe! – contestó Orochimaru son una enorme sonrisa

¿Eh? – Madara

¿A Tintan? – Orochimaru

¡NO! – Madara

¿A John Lenon? – preguntó Orochimaru

Tampoco – Madara

¿A Don Benito Juárez? Ay pues a quien – dijo Orochimaru ya desesperado

No tonto, vamos a traer ninjas poderosos del pasado y con ello derrotáremos a los ninjas de esta aldea de una vez por todas – Madara

Ah ya entiendo, pero ¿a quienes?, ya no puedo traer al primer y al segundo Hokage – Orochimaru

¿Que? ¿Para que quiero al primer Hokage? Sabes que es mi enemigo – le dijo Madara molesto

Y dime, ¿por que te convertiste en enemigo del primer Hokage? – le preguntó Mizuki

Ah veras la historia de eso data desde que yo era un niño, si lo recuerdo era un feliz niño Uchiha hasta que conocí a Hashirama Senju, el primer Hokage, el y su hermano nos molestaban a mi hermano y a mi, oh como detestaba cuando los veía a los dos jugando en el parque mientras mi hermano y yo teníamos que entrenar, recuerdo que una vez le pedí a mi padre que para mi cumpleaños me dieran una bicicleta roja como la de Hashirama pero ¡no! Mi padre me regalo libros de técnicas ninja, kunais y armas y mi madre me dio ropa interior, calcetines y suéteres, ¡Ay! como llore en ese día – decia Madara dejándose llevar

De regreso con Jiraiya y Tsunade...

Bien ahora vámonos antes de que nos reconozcan - dijo Jiraiya caminado sigilosamente

Bien Kay vamos a quitarte el disfraz porque ya veo que te estas desesperado mi amor – le dijo Tsunade

Sip – asintió Kay

Un momento, no se muevan – Hinata les dijo

My no hablar espaniol – le dijo Jiraiya

No se hagan los tontos, ya se que son ustedes Jiraiya y Tsunade – dijo Hinata enojada

Mi no conocer a esas personas – Jiraiya

Esta bien, Jiraiya dejemos de fingir, pero será mejor quitarnos el disfraz en otro lugar – Tsunade

Y tu bebé ¿que me tienes que decir? – le pregunto Hinata a Kay

¿Etas enojaya con migo? – preguntó Kay

No mi amor, pero ¿por que traes eso puesto? – Hinata

Poque abuedita Tunae me dijo que bebia paeced ota pedsona pada que no me etonoscan – le explicó Kay a su mami

Y dime ¿por que te metieron al concurso? – Hinata

Podque mi abuedita quedia ganad el pemio y me yijo que ti ganaba me iba ganad muchos juguetes – Kay

Ah y dime ¿ganaste? – Hinata

Sip, ¿me vas a quitad mi pemio? – pregunto Kay

No mi amor, tu no tienes la culpa de que tus abuelitos se les ocurran este tipo de planes descabellados, dime Tsunade ¿por que no me pidieron en un principio inscribir a Kay en el concurso? Yo hubiera aceptado – Hinata

Bueno creímos que seria todo lo contrario, pero ahora quisiéramos pedirte una cosa – Tsunade

¿Que cosa? – preguntó Hinata

¿Si podrías dejar que Kay venga con nosotros a un viaje?, según el concurso el niño debe viajar con sus familiares para hacer valido el premio – explicó Jiraiya

Bueno y ¿a donde irán? – pregunta Hinata nuevamente

Bueno es un hotel vacacional en el País del Agua y es por una semana entera – Tsunade

Entonces ¿me van a separar de mi niño por una semana? – pregunto Hinata

Ay no aqui va otra vez, Tsunade me habías dicho que Hinata era callada y tímida ahora veo de donde heredó Kay lo llorón – Jiraiya

¡QUE! – Hinata enojada

Nada, nada digo que ya veo de donde saco Kay su linda carita – Jiraiya

Esta bien dejare que vaya con ustedes pero, si me entero de que le paso algo, que si llega herido o algo asi, voy a dejar que Nibi se los agradezca – amenazo Hinata llevándose a Kay en sus brazos

Supongo que cada quien tiene su lado oculto ¿no? – dijo Jiraiya algo asustado

Y díganme ¿cuando se irán de viaje? – pregunto Hinata

Bueno el barco que nos llevara a la isla donde esta el hotel, saldrá la próxima semana, según los boletos que nos dieron el próximo Lunes – dijo Tsunade

Bien, Kay los acompañara pero quiero que lo cuides bien Tsunade, no lo dejes con Jiraiya mucho tiempo – dijo Hinata

Gracias, no te arrepentirás Hinata, cuidare a Kay – Tsunade

Mami espeda abuedita me pometio que me iba llevad a comed y no lo ha hecho – dijo Kay

Ah si claro ven Kay vamos o si no tu mami se va enojar mas, bueno Hinata nos vemos luego – dijo Tsunade llevándose a Kay

Al ratito vengo mami, mua – le dijo Kay a su mami y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Por otro lado en el concierto...

¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón? – Enrique Iglesias y el Ninja Blanco en dueto

¡Otra! ¡Otra! – gritaba el publico

Bueno ya me voy – dijo el ninja

Oye no cantas bien quédate una mas – pidió el cantante

Hey no lo acapares para ti solo, otros músicos queremos cantar con el – dijo Marco Di Mauro algo enojado

Vaya supongo que estos son los riesgos de cantar bien, todo el mundo quiere tenerte en su grupo, pero lo siento amigos yo soy un ninja y lo mío son las misiones rango A y S, me marcho – dijo el ninja

Un momento amigo, no le gustaría firmar un contrato con nuestra disquera, te lo aseguro te volverás la nueva sensación del País de Fuego, te lloverá dinero, fans, autos de carreras, lo que tu quieras, vamos amigo ¿que me dices? – le dijo uno de los varios representantes de artistas que se encontraban ahi

Lo siento señor pero ya tengo lo que quiero, y si mis cálculos son correctos mi familia es dueña de su disquera asi que no y gracias – Ninja blanco

No le hagas caso a ese tipo es un hablador, ven con nosotros y antes de tu segundo sencillo te conseguiremos un papel para tu propia película – dijo otro cazatalentos

Oiga ya les dije que no, que acaso son sordos, hay preferiría pelear contra la serpiente de Orochimaru que lidiar con ustedes, Hey ya se, ¡miren ahi un niño actor sin representante! – les grito el ninja apuntando hacia un callejón

¿Donde? ¿Donde vamos por el? – dijeron los representantes

Hey es solo un perro enano y feo comiendo hamburguesas – dijo uno

Ay si ¿como no? Tú tampoco vendes piñas, ya me voy de aqui no dejan comer en paz – dijo Pakkun ofendido llevándose sus hamburguesas

El ninja blanco se escapo, es muy astuto pero nadie escapa del medio artístico, atrápenlo el primero que lo atrape se lo queda – dijo el lider

Vamos, como le hare para escapar de esos locos, supongo que será mejor ir con mis compañeros, me pregunto ¿donde estarán? – Ninja Blanco

Mientras...

Hey Rosa vámonos estos tipos no se ven muy amigables – dijo el ninja Azul

Claro que no les estoy dando una paliza en el billar y no me voy sin mis 500 de la apuesta – le respondió enojada la ninja

Claro que no niñita, tuviste suerte las primeras 9 rondas pero ya es mi turno de ganar, soy Sango el mejor ninja A.N.B.U. de la aldea de la arena y nunca pierdo, vamos tira tu turno y pierde, cuando pierdas no quiero tu dinero, ya se porque no damos una vuelta tu y yo nena – le insinuó el musculoso ninja

¿Como me dijiste orangután descerebrado? – Ninja Rosa

Ay no, ya se enojo – Ninja Azul

Nadie me llama asi, cuando te gane te voy a humillar de tal forma que el Kazekage Gaara te pondrá de barrendero ninja por dos meses – Ninja Rosa

Si ¿como no? El Kazekage Gaara es un menso que no sabe aprovechar sus poderes, se la pasa ahi con su cara de tipo malo cuando esta en la oficina pero estoy seguro que es un debilucho en casa, de seguro su esposa lo pone a limpiar la casa y a cuidar de su linda niña, ¡Bah! Matsuri debió escoger mejor marido alguien como tu servilleta por ejemplo – le respondió Sango

Nunca vuelvas a insultar al Kazekage Gaara en frente de mi lo oíste pedazo de disque ninja, o te voy a tratar de tal forma que tendrás que utilizar pulmones artificiales cuando acabe contigo – Ninja rosa

Ay que miedo la niña con disfraz de Sailor Moon me amenazo, oh que calamidad no bromees mocosa he vencido a tipos mas rudos y fuertes, yo fui el que acabo con la banda de ninjas asesinos de las montañas arenosas, será mejor que tu y tu amiguito futbolista se vayan de aqui pero antes tendrás que darme un beso preciosa – le dijo Sango

No debiste hacer eso – le dijo el ninja Azul moviéndose hacia atrás

¡Grrrrrr! ¡Que te de un beso! – rugió furiosa ninja Rosa y empezó a levantar arena alrededor de ella

Oye que curioso el Kazekage Gaara tambien puede hacer eso – dijo otro de los ninjas compañero de Sango

Hey mejor cálmate no ganamos nada llamando la atención Blanco se enfadara – le pidió el ninja azul preocupado

Ayúdame o a ti tambien te golpeo – Ninja Rosa

Esta bien esta bien, ayudare, ¡Rinnegan! – dijo el ninja activando su habilidad

Hey Sango sensei ¿estas seguro de que quieres pelear con esos dos? – le pregunto uno de sus subordinados

Claro no me importa que esa chica tenga los poderes del Shukaku y que ese muchacho tenga ojos raros – dijo Sango titubeando un poco

Bueno si asi piensa usted ahi nos cuenta mañana en que acabo el asunto – dijo un A.N.B.U. yéndose con los otros

¡QUE HACEN! ¿Por que se van? – pregunto el ninja fanfarrón

Pues usted dijo que podía con este par asi que nosotros nos vamos, no somos tan tontos como para enfrentar a esos ninjas – le respondió el ninja saliendo por la puerta

Bien váyanse no los necesito solo invocare a mis amigos y acabare con estos payasos – Sango

A ¿quien le dices payaso? payaso – le pregunta el ninja Azul

Ya cállate niño engreído – decia Sango furioso mientras corría con su puño cargado con chakra

Deja a mis amigos en paz y ¡lárgate! – le ordeno el ninja Blanco que estaba parado en la puerta del salón de billar

Vaya llego otro de esos chicos entrometidos supongo que tendré que traer a mis amigos – les dijo Sango riendo y sacando un pergamino de entre sus ropas

Lo que hizo aquel ninja de la arena fue abrir el pergamino colocar su mano derecha en el y activo unos sellos rojos que brillaban de forma extraña, y fue entonces que salió una enorme nube de humo color purpura que al disiparse dejo ver dos figuras extrañas entre el humo: el primero un tipo delgado con vendas en el cuerpo que lo rodeaban, llevaba puesto una túnica negra con los mismos símbolos del pergamino y una mascara con un rostro humano sonriendo hecha de metal brillante, quizás de plata; el segundo personaje era una mujer de hermosa figura, piel blanca pálida, ojos negros y cabello negro igual, en sus manos tenia enormes cuchillas doradas filosas y penetrantes y vestía un kimono purpura oscuro con el símbolo del pergamino en su pecho...

¿Que son esas cosas? – pregunto el ninja Azul

Invocaciones prohibidas... – respondió el ninja Blanco

¿Que? – pregunto la ninja Rosa

Son técnicas prohibidas por todas las aldeas ninja, nadie tiene el valor de usarlas, además estoy seguro que este tipo no es un simple ninja de la Arena, como sus compañeros que se fueron – le respondió su lider

Tienes razón muchacho la tienes, saben les contare un secretito, estos dos que ven aqui solían ser mis antiguos compañeros de equipo: el es Yago mi mejor amigo y ella es Mitsuko fue mi amiga y después mi novia – dijo Sango descaradamente

¿Que les paso? – pregunto Azul

Oh ¿quieres saber niño? Pues te lo diré, hace años en una misión muy importante teníamos que cuidar al heredero de un clan muy rico y poderoso del País del Agua, pero fuimos emboscados por los mismos sirvientes de la mansión de ese clan, tuvimos que enfrentarnos a todos y los vencimos pero al final ellos ganaron y mataron al objetivo, sabíamos que el Kazekage Gaara nos reprendería por fallar asi que huimos robándonos las riquezas de aquel clan extinto, pero mis compañeros se arrepintieron unos meses después y yo me tuve que encargar de hacerlos entrar en razón; no podíamos regresar a la Aldea de la Arena, asi que les mostré la verdad y los volví felices ¿no ven la sonrisa de Yago? – les relataba Sango mientras sacaba una enorme espada de metal

Este loco, mataste a tu equipo y los convertiste en seres infernales, ¿como regresaste a Suna sin que te dijeran nada? – N. Blanco

Por que el que regreso a la aldea era otro, el ninja que salió de ella ya no era el mismo, asi que pude entrar cambiando mi apariencia, mi viejo yo esta debajo de la tierra con los cadáveres, me hice pasar por el A.N.B.U. que dio caza a los ninjas traidores y asi volví al lugar donde naci y pienso hacer algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho: acabar con el Kazekage Gaara y ¡toda su familia! – grito Sango abalanzándose contra el equipo León

Azul, Rosa encárguense de sus fenómenos yo peleare con este loco – ordeno el lider Blanco

Bien – respondieron estos

Es hora de mostrar lo que el equipo León sabe hacer – dijo el ninja Blanco haciendo una rasengan de fuego

Y asi empieza otra pelea... que ocurrirá esta vez...


	26. Pelea contra el ninja sepulturero

Pelea contra el ninja sepulturero

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Y bien ¿que esperan? Ya tengo ansias de liquidarlos – les dijo Sango sádicamente

¡Eejjj! – susurraba Yago bajo su mascara

Si ya lo se amigo quieres ver sangre, no te preocupes, habrá mucha, tanta que pintaremos las paredes de este lugar con ella – Sango

Has matado tanta gente que tu alma debe estar tan muerta como tus "amigos", ¡Byakugan! – le dijo el Ninja Blanco y después activo su técnica de sangre

Y asi empezó, Sango y sus demoniacas invocaciones se dispusieron a atacar utilizando sus armas más peligrosas: Yago libero de su túnica una especie de katana de doble filo moviéndola de forma tal que destrozaba las sillas y mesas de billar del local; el ninja Azul respondió liberando su Rinnegan e invocando seis figuras parecidas a el: una hecha de fuego, otra de agua, una de tierra, otra de aire y las ultimas dos de luz y sombras, todas ellas se movían tan rápido y atacaban a Yago evitando su filosa arma y rodeándolo...

¡Yaajjj! – grito aquel muerto furiosamente

¿Que sucede monstruo feo?, ¿no te gusta mi jutsu especial de seis elementos? Es tan buena que cuando estoy solo y aburrido la utilizo y me pongo a jugar básquetbol con ellos, je – le dijo el Ninja Azul detras de sus invocaciones

¡Graaarr! – le respondió toscamente el fenómeno

Ya deja de jugar Azul y ¡derrótalo! – le ordenó Blanco

Claro, este, bien solo me divertía un poco, bien Habilidad secreta del Maestro de los 6 caminos: ¡Jaula Infinita! – dijo Azul realizando movimientos de manos

Lo que ocurrió después fue que cada uno de los guerreros elementales de Azul se movieron encerrando a Yago en una especie de jaula que se cerraba rápidamente, los guerreros se empiezan a fusionar creando una jaula de todas las energías de esos elementos haciéndole imposible a Yago salir de ella, ya que cada vez que lo intentaba una descarga eléctrica lo noqueaba o era quemado con fuego intenso...

Bien va un o y quedan dos Rosa, tu turno – le dijo Blanco

Si, bien vamos mujer muerta veamos que tienes – ninja Rosa

... – Mitsuko

¿Que sucede, tú no hablas? – pregunto la chica

Me temo que no, le corte la lengua cuando me dijo que ya no me amaba – respondió Sango

No necesitábamos tanta información, aqui va, ¡Ataúd de Arena! Modo Roca De Acero – dijo la ninja Rosa

Y al igual que la técnica de Gaara, la arena cubrió el cuerpo del enemigo dejando su rostro descubierto, solo que una vez hecho esto la arena se volvía solida como una roca y dura como el diamante...

¡Maldición! Inhabilitaron a mis amigos, bueno es hora de que yo me meta en la pelea, ¡Aaaahhh! – dijo Sango y empezó a gritar

Pero lo que ocurrió fue que su cuerpo se volvió más musculoso (tanto que incluso Batista de WWE parecía un flacucho al lado de Sango), sus ojos se volvieron negros y su pupila en color verde fosforescente, era tanta su musculatura que el mismo rompió su camisa y chaleco jounin, mostrando que las venas en su cuerpo estaban a punto de explotar...

Bien comencemos – dijo Sango pero ahora su vos era mas grave

¡Byakugan!, Vaya su flujo de chakra es inmenso parece como si fuera el Hokage Naruto cuando libera una o dos colas del Kyübi, tendré que cuidarme de sus golpes pero su velocidad debe ser menor ahora – Ninja Blanco

¿Quien dijo que es menor? ¡Toma! - le dijo Sango y lo golpeo en el estomago arrojándolo hacia arriba y perforando el techo

¡Blanco! – grito el ninja Azul preocupado

Vaya aun eres rápido, de hecho tu velocidad es el triple de lo de antes – dijo el ninja Blanco en el piso de arriba doliéndose

Bien es hora de que veas lo que el Sepulturero de la Arena sabe hacer, arte del ninja: ¡explosión de lapida! – dijo Sango dándole un puñetazo cargado de tanta fuerza que volvió a agujerar el techo mandando al ninja al tercer y penúltimo piso del edificio

Mientras fuera del edificio...

Oye Tsunade mira ¿por que habrá tanto escándalo en el billar? Acaso ¿hay fiesta? – pregunto el Sabio Pervertido

No lo se pero por el ruido deben estar pasándola genial ¿que tal si damos un vistazo? – le pregunto Tsunade

Nop, abuedita me da miedo – dijo Kay escondiéndose detras de Tsunade

No te preocupes amor estar con los dos Sanin mas poderosos, una mas que el otro obvio, yo soy la Hokage mas fuerte de todos y nunca dejaría que ningún mal te pase – Tsunade

¿Como que más fuerte? – pregunto Jiraiya

Ay amor no recuerdas aquella vez cuando eramos niños en nuestra primer misión debíamos rescatar a la sobrina del señor feudal del país del Fuego, a ti se te echaron encima unos tipos enormes y si mal no me acuerdo casi estabas llorando diciendo:"No me maten, ayuda, ayuda, no me maten, les doy todo mi dinero, les compro boletos de lotería ganadores me vuelvo su sirviente pero no me maten", debiste verte te veías super tierno asi y por eso me encargue de esos tipos – Tsunade

Eso no es cierto solo use una estrategia de engaño, además después deje en K.O. al mas grande de esos tipos – argumentó Jiraiya defendiéndose

Si ¿como no?, yo recuerdo que ibas cayendo y con tu cabeza lo golpeaste y lo dejaste inconsciente, además ¿por que traías roja la nariz? – Tsunade

Es que use un Taijutsu especial con la nariz, le di de narizazos en las manos – Jiraiya

¿Quien te va creer eso amor?, esa escusa la invento el Chavo del 8 – Tsunade

Bueno ¿vamos a seguir hablando de eso o vamos a perdernos la diversión? – Jiraiya

Bien Jiraiya, vamos, ven Kay ven a mis brazos no te vayas a perder – dijo Tsunade y levanto a su nieto en brazos

Sip – Kay

Oye Kay algún dia tendrás que usar mas palabras, cuando seas mi sucesor las chicas no quieren a los callados y tímidos quieren a los galanes románticos – Jiraiya

Oh es ¡Lady Tsunade! ¡Buenos días! – le dijo un Jounin que se encontraba pasando por el lugar

Hola Umi como te va ¿disfrutando del Festival? – pregunto Tsunade

Claro que si gracias por el dia libre, veo que usted y su esposo la están pasando bien ¿verdad? – respondió este

Si muchas gracias pero ya nos vamos – Jiraiya

Jiraiya no seas grosero con Umi – Tsunade

No hay problema Lady Tsunade si llevan prisa no los molesto, oh pero si es su pequeña nietecita ¿como te llamabas? ah si Hina o algo asi – dijo Umi

No Umi, el es niño y su nombre es Kay, su hermana mayor es Hina – le respondió Tsunade riendo un poco

Ups, bueno ya me voy – dijo el ninja saltando hacia el techo de una casa

Ay como me choca ese tipo – Jiraiya

Que sucede amor ¿celoso? – le pregunta Tsunade

Y ¿como no lo voy a estar? ¿No ves como te mira ese tipo? Te mira con lujuria y perversión y el único que puede hacer eso soy yo – le responde su marido

Pero mientras iban a entrar...

¡Crash! – la puerta fue destrozada en varias partes con una porción de la pared

Vamos atácame ¡tonto! – grito Sango

Aun no – respondió el ninja Blanco que ya estaba sangrando

Vaya ya veo que de los tres tu eres el mas testarudo y ¡estúpido! ¡Explosión de Lapida! – Sango

¡Agh! – aulló el ninja escupiendo sangre

¿Que demonios haces por que dejas que te den esa golpiza? – le reclamo Tsunade

Es parte de mi plan, tengo una técnica que le devolverá 100 veces lo que me ha dado, jeje – respondió el ninja enmascarado

Si sigues asi ese tipo te va matar, podrás ser un héroe pero eres demasiado confiado e inmaduro – le volvió a decir Tsunade

Bien supongo que ya es suficiente, es hora de mostrarles ¡mi verdadero poder! – respondió el Ninja Blanco poniéndose de pie

Entonces el tipo enmascarado empezó a emanar un fuerte chakra color blanco, llamaradas de fuego de este mismo color giraban alrededor suyo la sangre en su cuerpo se empezó a convertir en sellos ninja desconocidos, pero había uno de ellos parecido al sello del zorro de las 9 colas que Naruto tenia, solo que este estaba situado en el pecho del ninja, de repente el cabello del ninja creció y el tuvo que desgarrar su mascara de Spiderman para poder dejarlo libre, solo que no descubrió su rostro por completo (dándole una apariencia parecida a Kakashi); sus ojos estaban con el Byakugan al máximo hasta que emanaron chakra volviéndose color rojo, sus músculos crecieron pero no de forma tan colosal como Sango...

¿Que sucede Sango?, ¿nunca en tu vida has visto un Biju? – le hablo Blanco solo que ahora su voz se oía algo diferente

Jiraiya ¿que esta sucediendo? Se supone que los demonios estaban dentro de buenas personas que nosotros conocemos, Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Matsuri, Killer Bee, entre otros, pero este ¿quien es? – pregunto Tsunade preocupada

¡Rasengan! – grito el ninja arrojando un enorme Rasengan rojo que fue a parar en el estomago de Sango

El cuerpo de Sango se despedazaba como roca pero a los pocos segundos se reconstruía solo...por mas golpes que le daban no se rendía aquel extraño shinobi...Asi seguían ambos golpeándose como bestias hasta que sus puños chocaron entre si arrojando a los dos combatientes hacia un lado opuesto a su rival...

Técnica secreta ¡Mil muertes! – dijo Sango sangrando de sus brazos y creando una esfera de energía que tomo la forma de un cráneo

¿Que demonios es eso? – dijo Naruto que vio como el cielo se oscurecía

Prepárate niño, esta es mi técnica más fuerte, Apertura de la ¡Puerta del Diablo! – le grito su enemigo arrojando su energía

¡Rasengan Dorado! – el Ninja uso su técnica

Todo lo que se pudo ver fue un momento de oscuridad y un leve terremoto sacudía la aldea, Naruto y su padre se dirigieron hacia donde estaba pasando la pelea, cuando llegaron cerca del lugar un enorme rasengan en forma de león consumió el cuerpo de Sango hasta acabar con el...

¡Wow! ¿Quien es el responsable de ese Rasengan? – pregunto Naruto emocionado

No tienen porque dar las gracias ¡de veras! – dijo el ninja mientras caía al suelo

¡Blanco! – grito la ninja Rosa

No se preocupen nosotros nos encargaremos de el – Ninja Azul

Pero queremos ver si el está bien – insistió Minato

Yo puedo revisarlo soy ninja medico, la mejor – Tsunade

No gracias, pero ya nos vamos – respondió Azul sonriéndoles y al instante los tres ya no estaban

Estuvo muy dado ¿vedad papi? – le pregunto Kay a Naruto

Si bebé muy raro – respondió Naruto mirando a su hijo de forma extraña ya que el ya sabia el secreto del ninja Blanco

¿Que te pasa papi? Me asustas – le dijo Kay poniendo una carita super tierna Igual a la de su madre

No te preocupes Kay, dime ¿te estas divirtiendo con la abuela Tsunade y el Sabio Pervertido? – le pregunta Naruto

Nop, siempe que ya vamos a un lugad bueno ciempe dicen algo y me llevan a oto luga – dijo Kay quejándose

Ni que lo digas cuando tenia cinco años se suponía que iríamos a Disneyland, a festejar mi cumpleaños y en lugar de eso me llevaron a las Vegas – agrego Minato

Oh vamos hijo ¿no recuerdas lo bien que te la pasaste conmigo en el casino? – Tsunade

Madre según recuerdo casi me apuestas en un ¡juego de póker! – Minato

¿Eh? Pero gane o ¿no? – Tsunade

Si pero si no hubieras ganado hoy no estaría aqui, estaría con esa familia de italianos que apostaban contra ti – Minato

Ay vamos Minato no fuiste ni el primero ni el único niño del mundo, al que sus familiares le hacen cosas bochornosas, sabias que mi abuelo el Primer Hokage les dijo a sus amigos que yo era niño cuando naci, luego se tuvo que disculpar nos sus amigos al decirles que yo era mujer; cuando era niña el destruyo mi colección de muñecas realizando una de sus raras técnicas y cuando quería ir a jugar con mis amigas me decia:"abejita no te olvides de llevarte el suéter que te hizo la abuela Mito", ay me avergonzaba con mis amigas – Tsunade

Oh y recuerdas cuando fui a tu casa pedir tu mano, recuerdo que tus abuelos aun vivían, aun recuerdo la platica de: "¿y como planea mantener a nuestra nieta vago holgazán?" – menciona Jiraiya

Si creo que esa vez tu le dijiste al Abuelo Senju, sobre tu idea de escribir libros de Icha Icha oh que gracioso, recuerdo que a pesar de su edad te persiguió por toda Konoha y le pidió al Tercer Hokage que te echaran en la cárcel por pervertido acosador de jovencitas, Jajaja – Tsunade

Ni que lo digas el viejo aun podía usar sus técnicas de la madera, que bueno que no lo conociste Minato, ese tipo siempre me dijo que yo era el peor de los candidatos a novio de tu madre, el apoyaba mas a Dan que a mi, incluso dijo que si Tsunade se casaba con Dan el mismo pagaba toda la boda, que tipo mas quisquilloso – Jiraiya

Y ¿ese señod eda muy fuete? – pregunto Kay

Claro que si ternura, todos los miembros de nuestra familia han sido grandes ninjas, unos mas que otros – le comento Tsunade mirando a Jiraiya

No empieces otra vez amor – de quejo Jiraiya

Mmm tengo sueñito papi – dijo Kay y bostezó un poco

Ven conejito creo que ya es hora de tu siesta – Naruto tomando a su hijito en brazos

Peo tobavia quedo id con abuedita – replico Kay

No bebé lo siento pero a mami no le va gustar, ella querrá jugar contigo y tú estarás tan cansadito y no podrás jugar con mami – le explica Naruto

¡Ne! – chillo Kay enojado

Ya dije Kay ven vamos, tu mami me dio esta cobijita para ti – le respondió Naruto y tapo a Kay con la cobijita con un dibujo de un gatito

Buenop, peo quedo estad contigo – Kay

Claro hijo, ven duérmete – Naruto

¿Oye Naruto, tú y Minato trajeron buenas fotos de las luchas en lodo? – le pregunto Jiraiya

¡Shhh! Ya se durmió Kay no lo despierten, cuando lo despiertan Hinata y yo batallamos para volverlo a dormir – Naruto

Bueno, y dime el show ¿como estuvo? – Jiraiya en voz baja

Pues veras padre estuvo bueno las jóvenes de la aldea de la arena se fueron a las finales con las de nuestra aldea y ¿que crees? – Minato

¿QUE? – Jiraiya emocionado

¡SHHHH! – le dijo Naruto

¿Que? – Jiraiya en voz baja

Pues empate, si la cosa estaba muy reñida, o debiste ver a la participante numero uno de Konoha tenia una medidas de ensueño si lastima que se va a modelar bikinis a Europa por dos años – Minato

Sabes lo que te hará Kushina si te escucha ¿verdad? – Jiraiya

Si pero mientras no esta aqui, además esto es un desquite por aquel calendario de bomberos que me encontré el otro dia – Minato

Cual Kushina ya tiene el de este año, a mi me fascinan tengo una colección de esos calendarios – Tsunade

¡Tsunade! – grito Jiraiya

¡Mama! – Minato

¡Abuela! – Naruto

Mmm, njjj mjjj buaaaa – Kay despertándose

Ay ya lo despertaron, ay deberás que los tres se parecen, no podían quejarse en voz baja, ven conejito duérmete lindura – Tsunade

Anotaron la matricula del auto que me arrolló – decia un Sango muy golpeado y maltratado

¡Ah Arréstenlo! – ordeno Naruto y al momento Sango fue llevado por 10 A.N.B.U. a sus cuarteles

Buaaaa, njjj, njjj buaaaa – Kay llorando

Ven Kay, ya bebé ya paso, ya se esta haciendo tarde vamos con mami el banquete de esta noche no puede empezar sin el Hokage y su familia – Naruto calmando a Kay

Vamos – dijo Tsunade

Asi la Naruto fue donde estaba su esposa y...

Hey Naruto no me lo vas a creer lo que tus abuelos Tsunade y Jiraiya hicieron con Kay – Hinata

Shhh Hinata Kay se acaba de dormir y ya sabes como se pone si lo despiertan – Naruto

Huy se ve tan lindo ven amor, yo te arrullare – Hinata sosteniendo a Kay

Mami hola – decia Hina mientras una kunoichi la llevaba de la mano

Hola tia Hinata – dijo Yuki

Señora Hyuga esta es su hija y su sobrina ¿verdad? – le dijo la mujer en tono molesto

Si ¿por que? – Hinata

Vera me encontraba con mi novio cuando sus pequeñas se les ocurrió ir hacernos preguntas mi novio se fastidio y se fue, ¡muchas gracias! – dijo la chica enfadada y se fue

Ups – Hina y Yuki

Niñas ¿que le preguntaron a esa pareja? – Hinata

Les preguntamos si ya se iban a casar, la chica se puso a decir que si, pero su novio se quedo callado y creo que estaba nervioso, ella se enojo y le dijo engañador y no se que mas y se enojaron – Hina

Ay nena no deberías hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a la gente, bien y ¿sabes donde esta Naru y tu primo Haru? – le pregunta Hinata

Si, fueron con Suke y Kashi por algodón de azúcar – Hina

¡Ay no! – Naruto

¿Que sucede hijo? – le pregunto Minato a Naruto

Bueno no nos gusta que Naru coma mucha azúcar, lo pone super mega hiperactivo – Naruto

La ultima vez se fue a jugar soccer – Naruto

Y ¿que tiene de malo jugar soccer? – Minato

En el Valle del Fin – Naruto

¿Que? ¿Como Naru fue a parar hasta alla? – Minato sorprendido

Según me dijo solo se puso a correr y en media hora ya estaba ahi – Naruto

Wow supongo que mis nietos tiene mucha energía – Minato

Oye papá ¿querrías cuidar a Kay y a Hina por unos momentos?, me acaban de llamar diciendo que Naru y sus amigos están realizando un acto de cuerda floja en la plaza principal – Naruto

Pero de ¿donde saco una cuerda? – pregunto Minato

No lo se será mejor que vaya por el, vamos Hinata – Naruto

Bueno, ay señor Minato sostenga bien a Kay o se le va caer – Hinata

Oh lo siento – Minato

Bueno enseguida volvemos cuídense – Hinata

Ah, bien ¿que haremos?, vengan Hina y Yuki, vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales – les propuso Minato

¡Si! – dijeron las dos nenas

Mmm ¿mami? ¿One esta mi mami? – pregunto Kay mientras dos gotitas se formaban en sus ojitos

No llores Kay soy yo tu abuelito Minato, jeje, tu mami y tu papi fueron a evitar que tu hermano mayor sea contratado por el Cirque du Soleil – le explica Minato

Ah, peyo ¿poque no me llevadon? – pregunto Kay

Bueno Kay tus papis querían ir solos para no despertarte – Minato

Oyep mmm, odita vengo – le dijo Kay a su abuelo bajando de su regazo y caminado hacia cierta parte

Eh ¿a donde vas? – le pregunta Minato

Voy con mami – Kay

Pero no puedes ratoncito, tu madre me dejó a cargo de ti, tu hermana y tú prima – Minato

Peo es que tu no me caes ben – Kay

¿Eh? – le pregunta Minato con los ojos blancos (sorprendido como en las series de Anime)

Sip e que tu ciempe dices cosas dadas, y abudidas de ninjas y eso, odita vuelvo– Kay

Un momento señorito no me voy a quedar asi como asi mientras mi nieto menor no le caigo bien, haber bebé y dime ¿como te caería mejor? – le pregunta Minato

Buenop, si me dejas ir con mi mami... – Kay

¿Otra cosa que no sea eso, niño listo? – Minato

Mmm ¿tu sabes leer libos de cuentos? A mi me gustan – Kay

Bueno leer desde que tenía tu edad, y cuentos bueno, no me acuerdo de alguno, ah si ya se ¿quieres que te cuente una historia que le conté a tu padre cuando era un bebé? – Minato

¿No son como los cuentos de abuedito Jinyaya de chicas con las almohadas muy gandes? – Kay

¿Eh? ¿Que es eso de almohadas muy grandes? – Minato

Buenop, yo he visto que unas señodas se ponen en la camisa unas almohadas muy gandes, como mi mami, abuedita Tunae, mi tia Sakuda, y otas que se ponen almohadas mas pequeñas y tambien... – Kay

Gulp, bueno Kay entonces ¿esos cuentos te dice tu abuelo Jiraiya? – Minato

Sip – contesta el niño de forma sincera e inocente

Voy a matar a mi padre, decirle esas cosas a un niño de tres años, si sigue asi se va convertir en Jiraiya 2°, digo bueno Kay esta historia no se trata de esas cosas, se trata de un ninja muy valiente, guapo, audaz y sobre todo inteligente llamado Minato – dijo Minato

Oye que dado, mi papi ice que yo tamben me llamo ati – Kay

Como tu te llamas Kay o ¿no? – Minato

No te confundas hijo, Naruto y Hinata le pusieron de segundo nombre el tuyo, pero bueno casi no lo llamamos asi, veras los niños se llaman: Naruto Iruka Uzumaki Hyuga, Hinata Kurenai Uzumaki Hyuga y Kay Minato Uzumaki Hyuga – le dijo Tsunade

Buenop abuedita Tunae, mmm, ¿a que hoda te va acabar esto? – Kay

¿Por que Kay? No me digas que ya te aburriste – Tsunade

Sip, es que mmm, no hay cosas pada divetime, Mattsi esta con sus papás y Nagato tambien – Kay

Ay Kay si estas aburrido yo jugare contigo – le dijo Kushina otra vez abrazando/asfixiando a Kay

Bueno vamos a eso – Kay apuntando hacia un puesto de tiro con kunais

Claro bebé ¡veras a tu abuelita en acción! Yo era la mejor de mi clase con los kunais, mi puntería es perfecta, vamos Hina dejemos que tu abuelito Minato se quede aqui pensando sus cosas– Kushina

Si abuelita – le responde Hina tomando a Kushina de la mano

Cuando llegaron al puesto, Kushina les demostró a sus nietos lo buena que era en los kunais tenía una puntería excelente superior a la de la mismísima Tenten

Hey miren ¿no es Kushina Uzumaki? – decian unas kunoichi que la veian

Si es ella pero ¿que hace aqui? – dijo otra

Hey ¿tu no eres Kushina Uzumaki mejor conocida como Kushina "niña tomate"? – le pregunta una de aquellas kunoichi

¿Como me dijiste? – Kushina con una venita en se frente

Si ¿asi te decian no? Veras mi nombre es Ai mi madre es de tu misma generación y me conto algunas cosas sobre ti la boba que le robo a su novio Minato – le contesta la castaña

Nadie me llama asi ¡nunca! – Kushina enojada y con la cara roja

Ay pero es en serio pareces un tomate – le responden las chicas

Oh y mira ¿quien es el pequeñito? ¿Es tu tomatito bebé? Y supongo que la niña es otro tomate ¿o me equivoco? – le dice Mai en tono de burla

Nadie me dice asi y menos va insultar a mis niños. Tonta cabello mal pintado ¡toma! – le dijo Kushina y con un golpe arroja a la grosera kunoichi a un puesto de tacos

Hey tonta estoy cubierta de salsa, chicas encárguense de esta – ordena la mujer mientras se quitaba la salsa especial que Gomo (primo de Chouji) ponía en cada uno de sus platillos

Si – dijo la mejor amiga de esta, una rubia ojiverde engreída de nombre Akari

¡Tu tambien! – le grita la pelirroja arrojándola donde su amiga

¡Ay! Nadie me rompe una uña sin pagarlo mira a tu precioso niño con salsa en la cara – grita Mai grosera tirando salsa en los ojos de Kay

¡AYYY! ¡Pica! Arde – Kay

Pégales abuelita Kushina – le sugiere Hina mirando a su hermanito llorando

En eso solo imagínense a Kushina, ya no era una jinchuriki pero su chakra era mas fuerte que el de Kakashi, Gai sensei e Itachi juntos, Kay simplemente se puso a llorar en sus brazos, intentando quitarse el picante de la cara...

¡Buuaa! Me duele – Kay

No llores mi precioso niño, deja que yo me encargue, y de paso me vengare de todas las personas que hicieron sufrir a mi Naruto – le dice Kushina al niño

¿Ah? – dijo Kay que se quedo callado al ver a Kushina enfadada

En eso Kushina se agacha y con un paño de tela humedecido con agua le limpia la carita a su nieto y con la misma tela le venda los ojos...

¿Poque me tapas los ojos? – Kay

Lo que va pasar no es para que tú lo veas amorcito, siéntate aqui con Hina, no me llevara más de cinco minutos – le responde Kushina

Buenop – contesta Kay sentándose bajo un árbol

Bien ¿que nos harás tomate Uzumaki? – le pregunta la kunoichi

No le digan eso a mi abuedita Kushina – les dijo Kay enojadito

Ay que tierno a tomatina Uzumaki la defiende el pequeño conejito bebé, lastima que no pueda enfrentarse con nosotras – le dice la kunoichi castaña y empuja a Kay al suelo

Veras Uzumaki nosotras no somos kunoichis normales, nosotras no salimos a esas ridículas misiones donde te cansas y te ensucias, arruinando tu peinado y tu maquillaje – dice Akari

Nosotras somos elite ninja, nos dedicamos a misiones que exijan nuestra belleza y encanto, no hacemos cosas inútiles como lo que hacen esa tal Sakura Haruno o la tonta de Hinata Hyuga, ¡aish! par de inútiles y pensar que las dos están casadas con dos de los ninjas más guapos de la aldea: Naruto el Séptimo Hokage y Sasuke Uchiha heredero del Clan Uchiha, no se como la frentona y la tímida asustadiza se consiguieron a ese par – dice Ai enfadada

Pues sabes, mi hijo se caso con Hinata por amor, y estos niños es la prueba de ello – le dice Kushina picándole el orgullo a la insolente chica

Que o sea que ¿ese niño es hijo de Naruto y Hinata? – pregunta Ai impactada

Y a todo esto ¿quien eres? y ¿porque me insultas asi? – pregunta Kushina

Déjame explicarte, mi madre es nieta de Danzou, yo soy su descendiente más cercana, mi madre estaba tan enamorada de tu Minato, pero cuando el la rechazo por irse contigo, mi madre juro venganza contra la familia Uzumaki al igual que el viejo Danzou, que por su lado vio el rechazo del Cuarto Hokage como una ofensa y desde entonces mi madre fue entrenada para acabar con cada miembro de tu odioso clan, luego ella me entreno a mi – explica Ai mientras observa a Kushina

Si pero no lo encontraron ¿verdad? – Kushina sonriendo

Claro que no, tu familia desapareció, lo único que quedo fue Naruto pero mi madre no quiso atacarlo, asi que decidió que si Minato no se caso con mi madre, su único hijo Naruto seria para su hija Ai, pero cuando tenia 8 años paso que mi padre llevo a la familia a otra aldea y yo nunca pude conocer bien a Naruto, ahora que vuelvo me encuentro con que ya esta casado y con esa miedosa de Hinata, yo debería ser la esposa del Hokage – dice Ai encaprichada

No le digas asi a mi mami – dice Kay que ya se había levantado del suelo

Ay como fastidias niño, si yo hubiese sido tu madre serias menos insoportable y mas lindo, obvio, bien en donde íbamos, a si... – dice Ai

¡No moletes a mi mami! – grita Kay enojado

No te metas niño, tu mami me las debe por meterse con lo que me pertenece, cuando acabe con la perdedora de tu abuela le voy a dar una lección a tu querida mami – le contesta Ai

Kay solo se quedo callado, se quito la venda de los ojos, sus ojos estaban rojos no por la salsa, eran los mismos que tenia Naruto cuando Kyübi lo poseía, Hina que se encontraba viendo empezó a sufrir una transformación similar solo que sus ojos eran negros como los de Nibi, ambos niños estaban enojados por los comentarios de Ai, Kushina que aun no sabia que los niños eran tambien hijos de Kyübi y de Nibi, se quedo asustada al ver a sus lindos y tiernos niños ahora con una mirada parecida al del zorro de las nueve colas...

¡RASENGAN! – gritaron Hina y Kay haciendo la técnica juntos

Ay no me digan que mi hijo les enseño esa técnica – pensó Kushina al verlos

No me importa quienes sean, los derrotare, derrotare a su mami, me casare con Naruto y aunque no me quieran seré su madrastra, anden atáquenme siendo unos niños de seguro solo me van agarrar a rasguñitos de gatito Ja – les dice Ai preparándose para recibir el ataque

Pero en lugar de eso, fue impactada por un Rasengan que la arrojo hacia un puesto de algodón de azucar donde su cabello hermoso y elegante se lleno del dulce rosa, haciendo que al sacar su cabeza de la maquina algodonera, se le formara algo asi como una extraña peluca rosa...

¡¿Eh? ¿Que demonios fue eso? ¿Que me hicieron esos niños extraños? – decia Ai asustada

Continuara...


	27. Situaciones familiares

Situaciones familiares y algunas no tan familiares

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Bien asi iba la cosa: Hina y su hermano menor Kay se encontraban peleando por defender a su abuela Kushina; Minato se encontraba meditando acerca de la inmortalidad del cangrejo; Naruto y Hinata corrían en busca de su hijo mayor para evitar un accidente...

Mientras, Kakashi y Anko se encontraban bailando un sensual tango, cuando...

¡Señor Hatake! ¡Seños Hatake! – gritaba un jounin entre los espectadores

Si ¿que se te ofrece? ¿Que no ves que mi mujer y yo estamos divirtiéndonos? – le responde el ninja que copia

Vera es que shbashachaba – le dice el ninja al oído

¿Que Kashi esta donde? – Kakashi curioso

Shababschasbas - le responde el ninja

¡¿Que esta con sus amigos haciendo que? – Kakashi enfadado

Shawraschmp – vuelve a susurrarle el ninja informante

Gracias, aqui tiene – le dice Kakashi dándole una propina al ninja

¿Que fue eso amor? – le pregunta Anko

¿A que no crees lo que esta haciendo nuestro hijito? – le pregunta Kakashi

No lo se Kakashi dime – Anko

Pues veras el y sus amigos están... – Kakashi

5 minutos después...

¡Kakashi Jr. Hatake Mitarashi! Cuando te atrape ¡te daré tantas nalgadas que tendrás que usar almohada para sentarte durante un mes! – grita Anko histéricamente

Cálmate amorcito – le pide Kakashi temblando

Como quieres que me calme cuando mi bebé esta realizando actos riesgosos bajo los efectos del azucar – le responde la kunoichi

Bueno vamos por ellos, y asi evitamos que pase algo malo – dijo Kakashi

De seguro todo es tu culpa, siempre le cuentas sobre tus técnicas super extrañas y de tus aventuras – le dice Anko

Cerca de ahi Shikamaru y su familia se encontraban viendo la escenita que armaban sus amigos...

Vaya que par tan problemático – dice Shikamaru mientras descansaba bajo un árbol (que raro si el nunca hace eso)

Hey ven llevemos a Tammy a la rueda de la fortuna – le dice Temari a su esposo

¿Que? ¿Ahora? Oh vamos Temari relájate esto es una fiesta ven siéntate aqui a mi lado – le responde Shikamaru

Ay Shikamaru no seas flojo por primera ves en tu vida, ven vamos a convivir con la niña – le insiste la rubia

Te refieres a esta niña – le dice Shikamaru cargando a su hija Tammy

Zzzz – Tammy dormida

Ay en serio que mas igualitos no podían ser amor, lo bueno es que mi nena salió con mi cara y mi belleza – le dice Temari

Si amor es la niña mas preciosa del mundo, ah si quería comentarte algo me encontré a tu hermano Kankuro dormido en nuestra cochera, me dijo algo acerca de que Gaara y tu cuñada Matsuri lo perseguían por quien sabe que cosa, estaba asustado asi que me pidió quedarse unos días mientras tu hermanito pelirrojo se calmaba – le dice Shikamaru

Ay ese tonto de Kankuro, cuando va madurar, ya quiero que siente cabeza y que deje de hacer sus payasadas, es increíble que de los tres el sea el único sin esposa o pareja – le dice Temari

Y ¿que hay de esa chica morena de la aldea de las nubes? El dia que la trajo a cenar se veian muy "unidos" – comenta Shikamaru

Me dijo que terminaron porque la chica se quería casar y el no, que según el, se acabarían sus noches de parranda y diversión, Gaara me dijo que es muy revoltoso en la aldea de la arena, le gusta andar con todas pero no se compromete con ninguna – Temari

Pero Gaara me dijo que le asignaron un equipo ninja ¿no? Que para que se volviera mas responsable – Shikamaru

Si ¿como no? Kankuro es un gran ninja pero pésimo maestro, me creerás que lo único que hace es llegar, hacerse el tonto leyendo un pergamino, preguntarles cosas sobre el chakra y esas cosas a sus alumnos, y por ultimo se va dejándoles alguna tarea o trabajo extra – le contesta Temari

"Hablando del rey de Roma" – dice Shikamaru mientras Kankuro llegaba

Hola hermanita, dime acaso ¿no me veo genial? – le pregunta Kankuro en su disfraz de Depredador

¡Ay! Kankuro casi me matas de un susto, esa mascara es horrenda – le dice Temari

Pero si me quite la mascara mira – se explica el marionetista

Pues avisa que tu cara no es de campeonato tampoco – Temari

Jeje – Shikamaru

Hola Shika, cuñado, que tal si tú y yo vamos por el serio de Gaara y nos echamos unas... – Kankuro

¿Unas que? ¿Unas que? Con que ye lleves a mi marido a beber o a ver mujeres en tus famosos antros te voy a despellejar y con la ayuda de Gaara te voy a envolver el papel mache y serás tu propia marioneta – amenazó Temari

¿A tomar unas aguas de horchata? – dice Kankuro temblando

Ah eso si, pueden ir y NO SE TARDEN – Temari

De regreso a la pelea...

¡Ay par de ratones traviesos se arruinó mi esmalte! – grita Ai nuevamente en el piso

Oh vaya quien diría que la poderosa kunoichi hermosa y sus gatas serian derrotadas por dos niñitos – le dice Kushina feliz viendo a las odiosas kunoichis rendidas

Ay ya esto es aburrido no me voy a arruinar el rostro luchando con estos niños, ¡tomen! – les dice Ai mientras los sujeta del cabello y los levanta

¡AY! – gritaron levemente Hina y Kay

¡Ahora si! Ya me colmaste la paciencia – dijo Kushina que estaba detras de Ai con sus ojos furiosos

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue tan violento y despiadado que el autor se desmayo al imaginárselo, solo digamos que al final; Ai y sus amigas parecían modelos...modelos de la sala de traumatología y lesiones fuertes...

¿Que les hiciste abuedita? – le pregunta Kay

Mmm cuando seas más grande te lo digo ternurita, vengan los dos vamos por algo de comer – les dice Kushina llevándolos de la mano

En la plaza de la ciudad...

¡Wow yupi! – decia Naru balanceándose en la cuerda

Esto es mejor que ganarle a mi papá en el Guitar Hero – dijo Haru emocionado

Por que la gente parece hormiguitas – decia Suke mareado por las barras de chocolate

¡Miren con una sola mano! – les grito Kashi leyendo un libro en sus manos (no se preocupen no es Icha Icha, era una historieta de Superman)

Abajo...

¡Haru baja de ahi en este instante estas en un gran problema jovencito! – grita Hanabi como loca

Amor cálmate la gente te esta viendo – le pide Konohamaru en voz baja

No me importa que me vean, ¡si no ayudan que no estorben! – le responde la chica de ojos blancos

Naru si no bajas de ahi en menos de cinco minutos confiscare tus videojuegos por ¡tres meses! – le grita Hinata a su pequeño rubio

¡Mami! Hola mira – le dice Naru mareado de tanta azucar

Gulp... Naru hijo ven baja de ahi, ay que digo, no bajes de ahi yo subiré por ti – le dice Naruto

¡Sasuke ayúdalo! – ordena la pelirrosa

Tu tambien Konohamaru – dice Hanabi

Y tu igual Kakashi – Anko

Aqui vamos – dicen al mismo tiempo los cuatro padres de familia en pose de héroe

¡Pero como van! – les grita Sakura

Y los cuatro hombres de familia, subieron por los postes de luz usando la técnica para escalar arboles, cuando llegaron a la cima oh sorpresa: los niños se habían tele-transportado hacia donde estaban sus madres mientras los padres subían, tal parece que la frase _"Vamos por un helado"_ funcionaria mejor que subir hasta arriba...

¿Cuando aprendieron esa técnica? – se pregunta Sasuke

Ah con eso de que la reforma educativa ya llego a Konoha, los niños ahora aprenden otras técnicas – les responde Kakashi

Vaya bueno será mejor que bajemos nuestras mujeres deben estarles gritando a nuestras pobres criaturas – les dice Sasuke

Pero cuando bajaron...

¿No te hiciste nada amorcito? – le pregunta Hinata abrazando a su hijo

No mamá – responde Naru

Y ¿tu cosita? – le dice Sakura a su hijito consentido

No mami – responde Suke

Ay pobrecito bebé ya estas a salvo gracias a mami ¿verdad? – dice Hanabi apapachando a Haru

Ven mi vida ¿no te lastimaste? – le pregunta Anko a Kashi

¿Eh? – alcanzan a decir los hombres

Y ¿ustedes que hacen ahi paraditos mirando? Bola de holgazanes, los pequeños estaban a punto de caerse y ustedes de lentos, se ve que no les interesan sus hijos – los regaña Sakura

Vaya Sasuke tu mujer grita como oso recién despierto jeje – le dice Konohamaru a Sasuke

Y ¿tu de que te ríes chistosito? Espera a que lleguemos a casa – le dice Hanabi a su marido

Bueno será mejor que volvamos a casa para prepararnos para la cena de celebración – dice Naruto

Una ves en la casa de los Uzumaki Hyuga...

Me diveti mucho contigo abuedita – dice Kay

Ay que lindo bebé gracias – le responde Kushina

¿Me podrías decir por que se divierten más contigo que conmigo? – le dice Minato algo serio

Si amor, tu solo los llevas a cosa que tu quieres hacer, ver la exposición de kunais, la exposición de Taijutsu avanzado, la muestra de herramientas del ninja, etc., etc., ellos son apenas unos niños no les importa ver que kunai es mas ligero o cual es mas fácil de usar – le responde Kushina

Oye pa, ¿tú y mamá quieren venir a la cena de esta noche? – le pregunta Naruto

No hijo prefiero no ir, sabes lo que pienso de los miembros de la aldea que no te apreciaron y además si voy me estarán fastidiando toda la noche. No hijo tu madre y yo nos quedaremos aqui – le responde Minato

Oye papi ¿nos podemos quedar con ellos? – le pregunta Hina

Bueno no se, ¿que dices Hinata? – Naruto

Pues, mmm Naru de seguro debe estar cansado de columpiarse entre las alturas, Hina y Kay estaban algo fatigados quien sabe porque si estaban con Kushina, bueno que se queden pero pórtense bien con sus abuelos niños – les dice Hinata

Si – responden los tres

Bueno gatitos, se quedaran aqui con los abuelos, pero eso si, quiero que se bañen, se pongan su pijamita, no olviden cepillar sus dientes, y coman bien nada de dulces eh Naru,... – les decia Hinata a sus niños

No te preocupes hija, yo me encargare de darles un baño y prepararles de cenar – le responde Kushina

Bueno me quedo tranquila sabiendo que los vas a cuidar, oh pero mira que tarde es debo tomar una ducha, vestirme y arreglarme – le dice Hinata y después se fue con prisa al baño de su habitación

Bien niños ¿que quieren hacer? – les pregunta Kushina

Hey mira Kushina encontré esto, son unos videos de la familia, mira aqui esta: la boda de Naruto y Hinata, la primera navidad casados, 1er cumpleaños de Naru, Hina y Kay, la primera palabra de Kay, Hina aprende a caminar, Naru en el Festival de la Hoja en el kínder, etc., etc. – decia Minato viendo las cajas con los videos

Ay que lindo ¿que tal si lo vemos niños? – les dice Kushina

Si – responden los tres

Bueno, bueno, déjenme poner este en la DVD – dijo Minato tomando el video de la boda de su hijo

Mientras veian el video...

Podemos ver unas escenas de Naruto y Hinata antes de su boda, y tambien de otros como el padre de Hinata, su hermana, etc.

En la primera escena podemos ver a Naruto con un traje blanco muy elegante, incluso su banda ninja era de ese color con el metal de la placa hecho en oro, Naruto se encontraba acomodándose su corbata mientras llega Rock Lee con un esmoquin color verde (¿que raro no?)

Bien Naruto ¿como te sientes? – le pregunta Rock Lee

Muy bien Lee, ¡este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida! ¡Deberás! – grito Naruto eufórico

Oh ya lo veo Naruto, ¡la llama de la juventud y la llama del amor arden juntos en ti! – le dice Lee animado

Tu lo has dicho cejotas – Naruto

Bueno nos vemos luego Naruto – dice Lee saliendo de la habitación

Cambiamos de lugar ahora podemos ver a Hiashi vestido con un traje ceremonial Hyuga muy elegante y ostentoso, digno de el, se encontraba en el jardín de su casa esperando a que su hija saliera para llevarla hasta el altar...

Y dígame señor Hyuga ¿Tiene algunas palabras para mi amigo Naruto y para su hija Hinata en este dia tan especial? – pregunta Lee

Si Lee, Naruto escucha esto, he tratado de aceptarte desde el dia en que mi hija me dijo que estaba enamorada de ti, ha sido difícil pero lo he hecho por la felicidad de mi hija, y lo que te voy a decir es claro y directo: haces sufrir a mi hija y ¡te mato Uzumaki! Ella es la futura lider de mi clan y merece todo tu respeto y devoción, asi que no lo arruines, podrás ser el famoso Naruto Uzumaki pero ante mi solo serás mi yerno y desde ahora serás como un hijo para mi ; por otro lado tu Hinata, tu y tu hermana son lo único que atesoro mas que a mi vida ahora lo se, ustedes son el futuro del clan, junto a su primo Neji, pero ustedes son la rama principal las que deben proteger nuestro legado, pero sobre todo tu Hinata, se que en el pasado cometí muchos errores contigo pero ahora he cambiado mucho acepte tu relación con Naruto y ahora te entrego a el en matrimonio, no creas que me olvide de tu regalo de bodas, será el mejor hija, mi palabra va de por medio. Bueno solo te quiero decir disfruta este dia como tu madre y yo disfrutamos hace muchos años, se que soy un hombre fuerte pero te diré que ella donde quiera que este se encuentra orgullosa de ti... – le dice Hiashi mientras seca con un pañuelo unas lagrimas que dejo salir

Zzzz – Lee dormitando

¡Lee! ¿Estas grabando? – Hiashi enojado

¡Ah! Si claro, claro no me estaba durmiendo – dice Lee asustado

Bueno ahora sal de aqui déjame meditar un poco – le dice Hiashi mientras entra en su dojo

Otro cambio de escena, pero ahora vemos a Sakura y Sasuke, ambos ya se habían casado hace unos dos meses atrás...

¿Ya esta grabando Lee? – pregunta Sakura

Si claro Sakura – responde el chico verde

Vamos Sasuke digamos algo un mensaje para nuestros amigos – le dice Sakura a su marido

Bueno Naruto, llego tu dia, sabes siempre me preguntaba ¿cuando se dará cuenta el menso de Naruto que Hinata quiere con el? Incluso llegue a pensar que seguías embobado con Sakura o que te habías ido al "otro bando", pero bien te daré unos cuantos consejos de matrimonio: nunca la dejes enojada o te golpeara, nunca le insinúes que esta algo pasadita de peso o te golpeara, ellas tienen la razón un aproximado de 99.99% la parte sobrante es tu porcentaje de razón, y cuando estés de compras con ella... – Sasuke

Ya Sasuke lo vas asustar, no le hagas caso Naruto, solo quiere jugar contigo, bien amigo, desde que nos conocimos bueno te veía como un niño travieso y algo torpe, pero ahora te veo como si fueras un buen y querido amigo casi como un hermano, bien no quiero saber que haces sufrir a Hinata, ella es mi amiga y si le haces algo malo, voy aplicar mi super fuerza contigo, disfruta la vida de casados como mi Sasuke y yo – dice Sakura con una sonrisa

Media hora después, Minato y Kushina veian un video, de la primera Navidad de Kay...

Ahora se puede ver la casa de Naruto y Hinata decorada con motivos de esa fecha en especial, podemos ver a Naruto colocando el árbol navideño y Hinata llega con una caja llena de esferas y más adornos para el árbol...

¿Mami te podemos ayudar? – pregunta un Naru pequeño

¿Sip mamá? – pregunta Hina

Mmm no se... Ay claro que si niños – les responde Hinata con una sonrisa

Que bien ya quiero que lleguen Sasuke y su familia – dijo Naruto

Yo tambien amor, que bueno que este año nos toco hacer la fiesta de Navidad en nuestra casa – Hinata

Si, recuerdo que en la del año pasado, en casa de Kakashi sin querer pise a Pakkun y me mordió muy feo – dijo Naruto

Y que me dices Kay ¿tu tambien estas contento verdad? – le pregunta Naruto a Kay que tan solo tenia unos cuantos meses de haber nacido

¿Nagu? – responde el niño confundido mientras se encontraba sentadito en el sofá

Ay amor recuerda que los bebés a esa edad aun no pueden hablar – dice Hinata

Pero piénsalo si pudiera hablar lo grabaría y subiría el video a Internet – le dice Naruto a su mujer

Oye mami, tocan la puerta – le dice Naru a Hinata

Oh bueno veamos quien podrá ser – le responde Hinata

Ya en la puerta...

¡Abuelo Hyuga! – dice Naru contento

Oh mi nieto Naru ven y dale al abuelo Hyuga un abrazo – Hiashi

Si – le responde el rubiecito

Oda Abueito Iuga – dice la pequeña Hina que aun no hablaba muy bien

Hola princesa dime ¿te has portado bien? – le pregunta Hiashi

Ti – responde la niña

Oh que bien nena por que si no, no podría traerte todos estos regalos – le dice Hiashi

Gacias Abueito – le dice la niña dándole un beso al lider del clan Hyuga en la mejilla

Y no me olvide de mi campeón y quizás posible futuro lider de nuestro clan, traje regalos para ti también – dice Hiashi dirigiéndose a Naru

Gracias abuelo – responde Naru

Niños ¿por que mejor no abren sus regalos hasta mañana que sea Navidad, y le ayudan a su papi a decorar el árbol? – les propone Hinata

Si – dicen los dos niños y se van a la sala done estaba Naruto y el árbol

Jeje míralos, ah con esos niños me pregunto ¿como será el futuro de nuestro clan? – dice Hiashi

Bueno papá creí que vendrías con Hanabi y Konohamaru – dijo Hinata

No quise venir por mi cuenta no me gusta subirme a ese loco automóvil que tiene el esposo de tu hermana, que es eso de andarse en un auto Lambour quien sabe que, a ese muchacho siempre le ha gustado ese tipo de vehículos peligrosamente rápidos – dice Hiashi mientras entraba a la casa con todos los regalos que traía

Déjame ayudarte padre, ay papá ¿no crees que sean muchos? – le dice Hinata

Claro que no, nada es suficiente para mis nietos solo tengo cuatro: Naru, Hina, Kay y Haru, y si quiero consentirlos estoy en mi derecho ¿no? después de todo tengo el suficiente dinero para hacerlo y que aun me sobre mucho – le responde Hiashi

Bueno esta bien papá entra ¿quieres que te prepare algo de té? – dice Hinata

Si claro hija, ha estado haciendo mucho frio y con la nieve que cae en esta temporada, me sentaría muy bien un té ahora mismo – le responde su padre

Bueno, en seguida vuelvo con el té, siéntate cómodo en el sofá por favor padre – le dice Hinata mientras iba hacia la cocina

Hija ¿cuantas veces les he dicho a tu esposo y a ti que construyan un dojo como el que tenemos en la mansión Hyuga? Sabes que me gusta relajarme más ahi que sentado en un sillón – le dice Hiashi a su hija

Sabes que a Naruto le gusta entrenar al aire libre, prefiere jugar con los niños en el jardín – le dice Hinata

Pero hija dime ¿como se van a entrenar los niños en el jardín? – le pregunta Hiashi

Aun son niños padre, ah si, espero que no les hayas regalado armas, son muy peligrosas para niños de esa edad – le responde su hija

Bah tonterías hija, cuando mi hermano y yo teníamos la edad de Naru, mi padre nos regalo una katana a cada uno y ese mismo dia nos enseño a usarla, mi tio me obsequiaba Shurikens que obtenía en sus viajes fuera de la aldea... – Hiashi

Si padre pero no estamos en tus tiempos, sabes lo peligroso que pueden ser – le dice Hinata

Mientras...

Oye hijo ¿quien estaba grabando eso? – le pregunta Minato a Naruto

Ah puse a un clon a grabar el video mientras yo decoraba el árbol, son muy útiles, veras aqui entre nos, a veces uso clones para hacer algunas cosas, como ir hacer las compras de la casa cuando me toca, devolver películas rentadas, ir a recoger a los niños de la escuela... – le decia Naruto

Shhh no dejan ver – les dice Kushina

De regreso al video...

Mop seg – balbuceaba Kay

Ah hola Kay, ¿me recuerdas? Soy tu abuelito Hiashi – le dice Hiashi mientras lo sostiene en brazos

Gu – Kay

Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre cuando era pequeña ¿sabes? – le dice Hiashi al niño

Bien padre aqui esta tu té como a ti te gusta – le dice Hinata que traía una pequeña bandeja con el te de su padre

Dígame señor Hyuga ¿esta genial nuestro árbol no? – le pregunta Naruto a su suegro

Mmm bueno, más o menos, es decir no es como el árbol que colocamos en la mansión Hyuga – le dice Hiashi mientras bebia de su taza

¿Que? Pero ¿que tiene de malo este? Tiene buena altura y los adornos son brillantes – le contesto Naruto

Si pero la estrella esta mal colocada casi se esta cayendo –le dice Hiashi

Ya basta los dos, no se peleen por eso solo es un árbol de Navidad – les dice Hinata regañándolos

Después de ver el video, Minato acepto jugar videojuegos con su nieto Naru...

Vamos abuelo ya chocaste como 7 veces en tu auto – le dijo Naru

Oh espera pequeño yo no soy muy bueno con estas cosas, ¿donde dijiste que se le movía para acelerar? – le dijo Minato

Bueno, ya nos vamos, regresaremos un poco tarde, vengan niños, denme un beso, pórtense bien y quiero que se duerman temprano – les dijo Hinata a sus hijos

Si – contestaron los tres

No te preocupes Hinata vayan y diviértanse nosotros cuidaremos bien de los niños – le dice Kushina

Una ves que Naruto y Hinata se fueron, Kushina se puso a jugar con sus nietos Hina y Kay, mientras que Minato seguía perdiendo en contra de su nieto Naru en los videojuegos...

Oh miren que hora es niños su mami me dijo que debían tomar un baño, vengan los tres por favor – les dijo Kushina

Bueno, pero yo me baño solo – le dijo Naru

Ya lo se tesoro pero quiero que te bañes bien, bueno eso me deja solo a Hian y a Kay vengan conejitos los dejare brillando de limpio – les dice Kushina

¿Nos vas a poner esa cosa que le ponen a los muebles para que brillen? – le pregunta Hina

No nena no me refería a eso, Minato podrías traerme mi bata de baño, la tengo en mi equipaje – le dice Kushina a Minato

Claro amor, ¿cual quieres la de color rosa, la violeta, o la de color lavanda? – le pregunta el rubio a su esposa

La que sea amor – le dice Kushina

Unos 20 minutos después Kushina salió del baño con Hina y Kay en sus brazos, Hina con una bata color rosa con imágenes de princesas y Kay con una bata azul con un dibujo de un dinosaurio en ella...

Y dime Kay ¿por que tienes ese cabello largo pollito? – le pregunta Kushina

No sep mi mami ice que me veo bien ati – responde Kay

Bueno concuerdo con ella, ahora vamos a vestirlos antes de que se enfermen – les dice Kushina

Yo quiero mi pijama de la Sirenita, por favor – dijo Hina

Claro amorcito ven vamos a tu cuarto a vestirte, Kay tu espérame en tu cuarto, ¿puedes caminar sin resbalarte? – Kushina

Sip – responde Kay

Mmm no estoy muy segura, Minato ¿podrías llevar a Kay a su habitación? – Kushina

Ah si claro, ven amiguito vamos a tu cuarto – Minato levantando al niño

En la habitación...

Oye ¿quien pinto las paredes de tu cuarto? – Minato

Mi mami y mi papi – responde Kay

Oh que bien, y dime ¿ustedes no tienen mascotas? – Minato

Buenop, mi tio Kiba dice que nos va degalar uno de los perritos de Akamaru en unas dos semanas – responde Kay

Oye y esa katana ¿de donde salió? – pregunta Minato

Mi abuedito Hiasi me la degalo en mi cumpaños, mira tambien me dio esos cochecitos, me regalo dos muñecos de Batman y me llevo al zoológico y al cine – le dijo Kay

Vaya yo no recuerdo que Hiashi fuera asi, oye pero ¿por que te regalo esa espada? Es peligrosa para un niño de tu edad – Minato

Dijo que cuando yo sea gande me va enseñar a usarla y que voy a sed un Hyuda, peo no se como – dijo Kay

Claro que no hijo tu eres un Uzumaki, lo mejor que puede haber en esta aldea, y no te preocupes yo tambien puedo llevarte al zoológico y al cine y darte juguetes y esas cosas – dijo Minato presumiendo

Mmm peo tu no haces cosas chistiosas como abuedito Hyuda – le dijo Kay

¿Como cuales? – pregunta Minato

Cuando mi mami me deja con mi abuedito Hiasi, mi abuedito grita muy chistoso cuando se pega o cuando se desbala, además mi abuedito Hiasi sabe cocinar pastel y sabe cocinar cosas – decia Kay

¿Ah si? – le pregunta Minato algo indiferente

Ti y me enseña a usar técnicas Hyuda – responde Kay sonriendo

¿Ah si? – dijo Minato ahora un poco molesto

Sip, y cuando prepada pastel siempe me da la rebanada mas grande y... – Kay

¡Crash! – se oyó un ruido

¡Buaaaa! – Kay llorando

¿Que sucede? ¿Kay estas bien? – pregunto Kushina que entra a la habitación preocupada

Abuedito Minato dompio mi foto de mi abuedito y yo en el zoológico – dijo Kay llorando

¡Minato! ¿Por que hiciste eso? – le pregunta Kushina enfadada

Fue un error Kushina sin querer moví mi brazo asi y tire el marco con la foto al piso – Minato

Ve por una escoba AHORA – Kushina

Bueno ya voy – Minato

¡Buuaa abuedito Minato feo! – lloraba Kay

Ay ya no llores hare que limpie eso, bebe, mira la foto no se arruino bebé – Kushina

¿No? - pregunta Kay

Claro bebé mira solo le compramos otro marco y listo – le dice Kushina

Que bien, Ah, ah, ¡Achu! – responde el niño para después estornudar

Salud – Kushina

Gadcias – dijo Kay

Espera bebé tu voz se oye diferente, ¿estas resfriado? – Kushina

No sep – Kay

A ver déjame ver, ¡Kay estas temblando de frio! – Kushina

No cieto – Kay

Quien dejo la ventana abierta, ¡Minato! – Kushina

¿Si? – Minato

¿Tú abriste la ventana de la habitación de Kay? – le pregunta Kushina

Ah si, es que hacia algo de calor y creí que asi se sentiría mejor – Minato

Y no te diste cuenta de que estabas con Kay y esta recién salido del baño, ahora por tu culpa se resfrió, ven Kay te tomare la temperatura – Kushina

15 minutos después Kay estaba vestido con una pijamita del Hombre Araña, y Kushina lo envolvió en una cobijita, Naru y Hina solo veian a sus abuelos, sentados en la alfombra...

Y ¿que vamos a cenar? – pregunta Naru

No te preocupes hijo, ya se, les preparare una ricas hamburguesas, ¿que opinan? – les dice Kushina

Si a mi me gustan – dice Hina

Y a mi – Naru

Yo tamben quiedo – dijo Kay

Bueno quédense aqui jugando mientras su abuelo y yo hacemos la cena – Kushina

Amor ¿recuerdas que yo soy un desastre en la cocina verdad? le dice Minato

Y ¿quien dijo que te iba poner a cocinar?, tu vas a ser mi ayudante, solo te diré que ingredientes pasarme y tu me los das, entendiste amor – Kushina

Vaya que gran cambio antes era un Hokage muy famoso y ahora soy ayudante de cocina de mi mujer – dice Minato

Minato ¡le estas echando azucar a la carne! – le regaño su esposa

¡Ah! – Minato asustado

Ay amor mejor escúchame y ya no te distraigas por favor – Kushina

Por otro lado, en un salón adornado se encontraban reunidos en una mesa los Kages invitados al festival, el anfitrión Hokage Naruto junto con su esposa Hinata dirigían algunas palabras a los invitados a la celebración...

Buen discurso señor Uzumaki, motivador y elegante según veo – le dice un hombre a Naruto

¿Quien es usted? – pregunta Naruto

Mi nombre es Tao Hirada, soy dueño de una compañía y mi esposa y yo quisiéramos discutir algo con su esposa y usted – le dijo Tao

No pienso invertir mi dinero en compañías que no hagan ramen – le dijo Naruto

No es eso señor Uzumaki se trata sobre un asunto familiar – le dijo Min con un brillo extraño en sus ojos

Continuara...


	28. Habilidad vs Dinero

Habilidad vs Dinero

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Recordemos:

_No pienso invertir mi dinero en compañías que no hagan ramen – le dijo Naruto_

_No es eso señor Uzumaki se trata sobre un asunto familiar – le dijo Min con un brillo extraño en sus ojos_

Ahora:

Bueno entonces si no quieren que mi esposo invierta dinero en su compañía ¿de que desean hablar? – les pregunta Hinata

Mi esposo y yo deseamos hablar sobre el futuro, en especial el de sus hijos, señor y señora Uzumaki – les dice Min mientras en su mano sostiene

¡Ah ya se! Ustedes son de esos colegios caros en el extranjero donde los padres envían a sus hijos – le dice Naruto

No señor, déjenos explicarnos bien, hace unos días que hemos tratado de contactar con ustedes por un asunto que implica a sus hijos – le dice Tao

Si es por algún vidrio roto, no se preocupe yo le pago – dijo Naruto sacando su monedero de rana (todavía la conservaba)

No señor Naruto, espere a que mi esposo TERMINE – le dice Min algo desesperada

Bueno perdón – Naruto

Gracias querida, vera asi esta la cosa: Yo provengo de una familia de la industria de refrescos Ninja Cool, es una empresa muy importante en la Aldea Oculta del Capitalismo... – dice Tao limpiando sus gafas

Hey yo nunca he escuchado acerca de esa aldea ninja – dice Naruto

Bueno señor Uzumaki, nosotros somos un tipo de ninjas diferentes a ustedes, nosotros somos preparados desde pequeños para ser empresarios ninja, encargados de llevar la economía de las aldeas al máximo esplendor posible, o ¿acaso cree que la aldea se administra sola? No señor le aseguro que al menos debe haber un ninja empresario en Konoha – le dice Tao sonriendo

Wow, bueno y que tiene que ver eso con mis hijos, ¿quiere llevarlos a su aldea y que sean igual de aburridos que ustedes? – dijo Naruto interrumpiéndolo nuevamente

No señor Uzumaki, vaya que es tan exasperante, no, lo que mi esposa y yo queremos es un arreglo matrimonial – le dice Tao

Pero ¿quien se va casar? – pregunta Naruto (perdónenlo aun no comprende muy bien esa frase)

¡Queremos que uno de sus hijos acepte casarse con mi hija dentro de unos 10 años! – les dice Min enojada

Ah, ya veo, ¡QUE ESTAN LOCOS! Eso nunca va ocurrir, usted no tiene derecho de pedir eso – le dice Naruto

Claro que si señor, y debería pensarlo, mi familia lleva años, décadas intentando convencer a su familia de unirse a la nuestra, pero todos los intentos fueron un fracaso, ya que la respuesta que nos han dado desde que se le hiso la oferta al Primer Hokage fue: ¡No podemos casarnos sin amor! ¿Que clase de tontería es esa? – dice Tao gritando ante la mirada de los demás invitados

Hokage Uzumaki ¿quiere que saquemos a este tipo de aqui? – le pregunta Ibiki

No déjenmelo a mi, solo se trata de un tonto sin técnicas puedo acabarlo con una sola mano – le dice Naruto sonriendo

¡Venga! – le dice Tao

¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! – grita Naruto haciendo salir 3 clones suyos que sujetaron a Tao de los brazos

Jejeje, muy impresionante para ser algo tan débil – le dice Tao mientras de sus ojos emana una especie de líquido dorado

¡Que asco! – dice Naruto y sus clones

Técnica Monetaria: Coloso de Oro – dice Tao mientras su cuerpo se baña de oro líquido

Todos los invitados veian con asombro aquella rara técnica, el cuerpo de aquel ninja se cubría en oro y lo hacia mas grande hasta que parecía un gigante que rompió el techo del salón y los invitados tuvieron que salir para evitar los escombros...

Sabe señora Uzumaki, la técnica de mi esposo es prohibida incluso en nuestra aldea y sabe ¿por que? – le dice Mina a Hinata

¿Por que? – le contesta Hinata

Los ancestros de mi esposo, la inventaron para conseguir capital financiero, ellos se convertían en oro y se arrancaban brazos y piernas para después vender el oro y conseguir dinero, esta técnica es perfecta ya que las partes amputadas se regeneran al instante y el usuario solo pierde un poco de su chakra pero gana el metal precioso y la riqueza, fue asi como nuestra compañía empezó – le dice min fríamente

Y ¿por que esta prohibida? – pregunto Hinata

Porque algunos de sus antepasados se volvieron locos y obligaban a los miembros débiles del clan a realizar la técnica para asi hacerse con el oro sin gastar nada – le responde Min mientras de sus bolso saca kunais que arroja hacia Hinata

¡Byakugan! – Hinata

Mientras dentro del salón...

¡Rasengan! ¡Rasengan! – decia Naruto

No sirve de nada tu técnica de aire tonto, yo me puedo regenerar, te lo diré una vez más: entrégame a uno de tus hijos y ¡vivirás! – le dice el gigante dorado

Pero tambien te puedes ¡derretir! Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu- le dijo Sasuke

¡Ah! ¡Más insectos! – gritó Tao dando golpes hacia Naruto y Sasuke

Naruto ¿recuerdas esa que inventamos hace años para derrotar Akatsuki? – le pregunta Sasuke

¡Ah si claro! – responde el rubio

En eso Naruto y Sasuke concentran su chakra hasta tenerlo a un mismo nivel, para evitar romper el equilibrio al ser golpeados por Tao, los dos se movían a una velocidad impresionante, después Naruto empezó a crear un Rasengan diferente, este tenía algo asi como colas de Kyübi que se enredaban en su brazo derecho, por su lado Sasuke creaba un Chidori que igual se pegaba en su brazo izquierdo pero sin dañarlo, después los dos chocaron los puños de sus brazos desocupados y...

¡Cañón Uzumaki-Uchiha! – gritaron los dos arrojando una bola de energía

¡¿Eh? – alcanzo a decir Tao mientras su brazo de oro era destruido

Eso es Naruto y Sasuke, vengan Shino y Chouji ayudemos – dijo Lee emocionado

Si – contestaron los dos shinobi

¡Basta! Yo me encargare – dijo un hombre apuesto de edad parecida a la de Naruto y Sasuke, que vestía un elegante traje negro y corbata roja

Y ¿usted quien es? – pregunto Lee

Mi nombre es Ryu soy el Kage de la Aldea Oculta del Capitalismo, Tao y su familia son mi responsabilidad mientras estén aqui – les dice aquel hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes

Pero tú no vistes como un Kage – le dice Chouji

¡Claro que no! Soy rico y en lo personal detesto esos anticuados trajes de Kage que los demás líderes usan, prefiero vestir de etiqueta, ahora regresando con Tao, es una vergüenza para mi aldea, siempre deseando ser más rico que los demás y ¿que te dije de usar esa técnica? – le dice Ryu al gigante Tao

Este es un asunto familiar Ryu ¡no te metas! – le grita el coloso e intenta aplastarlo

Ay Tao ¿cuando aprenderás? ¡Puño de Diamante! – le susurro Ryu para después golpear al gigante y arrojarlo hacia el cielo

¡Pero volvereeee! – gritaba Tao desde las alturas (algo asi como lo que decia el Equipo Rocket cuando los arrojaban al cielo)

Wow ¿como hiciste eso? – le pregunta Naruto

Eso fue mi "Puño de Diamante", concentro todo mi chakra en cualquiera de mis manos y la mano adquiere la dureza de un diamante irrompible, le he volado la dentadura a unos 20 o 30 enemigos en un solo combate jeje – les decia aquel ninja de traje y negocios

Vaya genial jutsu deberías enseñármelo algún dia – le dijo Sasuke sonriendo

Claro si ustedes me dicen como funciona ese "Cañón Uzumaki-Uchiha" – les contesto Ryu sonriendo

Vaya tu no pareces un rico estirado como ese tal Tao – le dijo Naruto

No Hokage Naruto no lo soy, tengo buen gusto que es distinto, Tao se cree lo mas grande que existe en nuestra aldea, siempre quiso mi puesto pero mi abuelo, el Kage anterior, no lo veía con buenos ojos, la idea de Tao era comprar en secreto los territorios de cada aldea oculta y asi hacer que nuestra aldea sea la mas grande y poderosa de todas, ya que al ser dueños de sus tierras, de alguna manera Tao los esclavizaría hasta volver a cada ninja en un ninja empresario, macabro ¿no? – les dice Ryu

Cierto pero gracias a ti ese loco esta lejos de aqui – le dijo Rock Lee contento

Me temo que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que lo vuelvan a ver – les contesta el rubio mientras bebia champagne de una copa

Naruto esa loca se escapo, no la pude detener – dijo Hinata

Espera, los niños los dejamos con mis padres – dijo Naruto asustado

Mientras en casa de Naruto y Hinata...

¡Bien aqui están las hamburguesas! – les dice Kushina mientras traía un plato lleno de hamburguesas y papas a la francesa, mientras Minato traía platos, vasos y una jarra con jugo de manzana frio...

Bien comencemos, aqui va una para Naru, una para Hina, una para Kushina, una para mí... – decia Minato contento

¿Y yop? – pregunto Kay con una carita my tierna

Ah si me olvidaba del gatito, claro que si Kay aqui esta tu hamburguesa, bien niños a comer – Minato

Oye abuelita Kushina alguien esta en la puerta – dice Naru

Espera cariño yo iré a ver – le dice la pelirroja caminado hacia la puerta

Y en la puerta se encontraba Min, rodeada de al menos unos 20 o 25 guardaespaldas y al lado suyo Tao que aun seguía convertido en oro, solo que ahora había cambiado su forma haciéndolo mas parecido a un dragón de aspecto amenazante...

Buenas noches, ¿es la residencia de la familia Uzumaki? – dice Min mientras sostiene en su mano un kunai

¡Largo de aqui! Esto es propiedad privada – les dice Minato

Y ¿quien es usted para amenazarnos? – le dice Min enojada

Pues resulta que esta es la casa de mi hijo Naruto y su esposa Hinata, asi que váyanse o no respondo de mis actos – les dice el rubio ahora con aquel rostro que tenia en las batallas

Tao ¿podrías encargarte de este? – le dice Min al imponente dragón de oro

Claro amor, tengo ganas de desquitarme por lo de hace unas horas – dice Tao

Yo te ayudo abuelo – dijo Naru asomándose por la ventana

No pequeño, esto no es como en tus videojuegos, esto es real – le dice Minato

Min toma al niño – le ordena Tao

¡Claro! Jutsu Infernal: Ilusión de Esmeralda – dice Mina y de inmediato corre hacia donde estaba Naru

Los ojos de Min brillaron con una intensa luz color verde, Naru que no pudo evitar verla se empezó a marear y a tambalearse hasta que se desmayo y cayó en el suelo, Hina preocupada se acerco a su hermano mayor para despertarlo...

Abuedita Kushina Naru no ¡despieta! – dijo Hina

¿Que le hiciste a mi nieto? Maldita loca – le dice Kushina furiosa

Eso solo fue el comienzo, entrégame al niño o derrumbaremos esta casa, no importa si hay mas gente dentro de ella – le dice Min

¡Nadie va hacer eso! – se oyó a lo lejos y de la nada apareció el Ninja Blanco con vendas en su pecho y aun llevaba aquel disfraz desgarrado, solo que ahora venia sin sus compañeros

Otra ves tu entrometido muchachos encárguense de el – les ordena Tao a sus guardias

¡RASENGAN! – grita Blanco arrojando un rasengan que derroto al instante a los guardias

¿Que demo...? – dice Mina al ver a su escolta retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo

Oye miya Hina el nindija banco, ¡Achu! – dijo Kay

Si, Naru despierta mira – le dice Hina

¿Eh? – dice Naru abriendo los ojos

Vamos ayudarle – dice Hina

Peo ¿como? – pregunta Kay

Mi mami dice, que en el armario de arriba tienen cosas que ya no usan y que las van a tirar, ¿por que no se las damos a esas personas? – les propone Naru

Y asi los niños sacan del armario una caja que contenía cosas viejas, que ya nadie usaba, asi que empujándola entre los tres la caja se acercaron a una ventana del segundo piso y empezaron aventar las cosas con ayuda de su chakra...A Tao le aventaron una vieja tostadora que Naruto quiso reparar (y no lo logro) y que al parecer le dio en una parte muy dolorosa tanto que Tao volvió a su forma normal y se echo a dar vueltas en el suelo como perro con pulgas...

¡Malditos niños! – decia Tao llorando

Ustedes mocosos, algunos de ustedes se casara con mi princesa quieran o no – les dice Min

A ella – dice Naru y, entre el y sus hermanitos le arrojan a Min un viejo trapeador que al caerle en la cabeza le daba un aspecto de bruja de cuentos

Vaya te queda muy bien ese peinado, bien hecho mis niños – dice Kushina

Miya Naru, ¿que es eto? – dice Kay

Es un bote con gelatina pero ¿que hace aqui? ¡Agh! Huele feo, mejor que se lo coma ese señor – dice Naru aventando en bote

¡Ja! Lo esquive – les dice Tao contento

Pero yo no, ¡Tao! Haz algo – le dice Min con la cara llena de la gelatina pasada

Ay voy querida – dice Tao

Mira mi papi tiene aqui guardado un traje como el de tio Rock Lee, aventémoslo – dice Naru arrojando el traje verde

¡Hey no tiren basura! mis ojos no puedo ver ¡ayuda! – les dice Tao mientras le cae el traje en la cara

En eso Kay con sus manitas arroja una bolsa que tenia alfileres y a ¿quien creen que le cayeron?...

¡AYYYYY! No puedo ver y me atacan ¡ayuda! – gritaba Tao pero era difícil quitarse el traje de la cabeza, a Naru se le ocurrió ponerle pegamento antes de arrojarlo

Ya se mi papi me enseño a invocar sapos, ¿que tal si les pedimos ayuda? – Naru

Si – responde sus hermanitos con una sonrisa

Entonces Naru realiza la serie de sellos necesarios para invocar a Gamabunta, solo que Naruto no le había dicho aun que debía poner un poco de su sangre para llamarlo, pero lo extraño fue que sin sangre el niño logro invocar un sapo, no era Gamabunta, era el simpático Gamatatsu que como siempre venia con ganas de comer...

Hola Naru, hola Hina y hola Kay – les dice el anfibio

Hola Gamatatsu, ¿nos puedes ayudar a vencer a esos tipos? – le dice Naru

Si claro, ustedes son mis amigos, pero ¿que me darán a cambio? – les dice Gamatatsu

Estas galletas de chocolate – dice Hina mostrando un plato con 4 galletas

Ah mis favoritas ¡Hecho! – les dice el pequeño sapo que de inmediato les ayuda arrojar cosas

Entre las cosas que arrojaban estaba un viejo pergamino de academia ninja que Naruto nunca leyó, unas gafas de sol rotas de Hinata, unas revistas viejas, un plato de ramen quebrado (y que se quebró mas cuando le cayo a Tao en la cabeza), un viejo sombrero Akatsuki que Naruto tenia de recuerdo, una bola de boliche (lo mas raro era que nadie jugaba boliche en esa casa, al parecer Minato la había dejado ahi), entre otras cosas. Para entonces el pobre Tao solo parecía un patético espantapájaros tambaleándose por los golpes que unos niñitos le ocasionaban, por otro lado Kushina ya había acabado con Min y la tenia amarrada al árbol del jardín...

Sabes es mas fácil enfrentar a la junta directiva de la empresa que hacer esto – dice Tao mientras cae al suelo derrotado

¡Si! – dijeron los niños y Gamatatsu desde la ventana

¡Ah! Ya llegamos ¿se encuentran bien? – les dice Naruto

Si papi, ayudamos a abuelito Minato y abuelita Kushina – les dice Hina sonriendo

Ay vengan niños ¿están bien? – les dice Hinata abrazándolos

Vaya y ¿quien acabo con estos tipos? – dijo Naruto viendo a los guardias en el suelo

Fue el – dijo Naru apuntando al techo de la casa donde estaba Blanco mirándolos

Gracias Ninja Blanco, ¡deberás! ¿No quieres bajar? Comamos algo de ramen – dice Naruto

No gracias, mis compañeros deben estar enojados conmigo, mis heridas aun no sanan, quizás en otra ocasión – les dice el ninja y después se desaparece

Bien Naruto dejen que mis A.N.B.U. se encarguen de estos tipos – les dice Ryu

En eso aparecen tres ninjas A.N.B.U., lo curioso con ellos era que usaban trajes de marca e incluso usaban Rolex muy caros, sus mascaras estaban echas de marfil y con decorado de artista profesional...

¿Llamo Ryu-sama? – le pregunta el ninja

Si llévense a Tao y a su esposa, al hotel donde están hospedados, atiendan sus heridas y no permitan que salgan de su habitación, ya se las verán conmigo al rato – les dice Ryu y los ninjas se llevaron a Tao y su esposa

Muchas gracias Ryu – le dice Naruto

No hay porque, bueno me voy, lo veo mañana en la reunión de Kages, señor Uzumaki, buenas noches señora Uzumaki – le dice Ryu y después besa la mano de Hinata

Gracias – le dice Hinata sonrojada

Y la familia entro a la casa...

Oye mami ¿ahora si podemos comer? – le dice Hina a su mamá

¿Que aun no comen? – les pregunta Hinata

No poque cuando ibamos a comed llegadon esas pedsonas – le dice Kay

Bueno no se preocupen niños las hamburguesas todavía están aqui... – decia Kushina

¡Burp! Lo siento – les dijo Gamatatsu que ya se habían acabado las hamburguesas y después desapareció en una nube de humo

Ah ese Gamatatsu, nunca cambia, pero dime Naru ¿como lo pudiste invocar si aun no llegamos a esa parte en tus lecciones? – dijo Naruto

Mmm no lo se papá solo hice los sellos que me enseñaste y pedí con todas mis fuerzas que Gamabunta saliera pero salió Gamatatsu – le contesta su hijo sonriendo

Vaya ¿entonces tu papá te enseño a invocar sapos? – le pregunta Minato a Naru

Si – dice Naru

Y ¿tu preciosa? – le pregunta a Hina

Yo nop, yo quiero invocar al gusano Katsuyu, es muy chistosa y cuando estoy con mi abuelita Tsunade ella me deja subirme en Katsuyu se siente muy pegajoso como gelatina – le dice Hina

Ah que bien nena – decia Minato algo confundido ya que a el nunca le agrado mucho Katsuyu

¡Achu! – volvió a estornudar Kay que ya tenia la cara algo roja

Ay ¿que tienes bebé? – le dice Hinata

Bueno, no te enojes, pero Kay se resfrió por culpa de una ventana abierta en su habitación cuando el estaba recién acabado de bañar – le dice Kushina mientras fulminaba a Minato con la mirada

Ven tapate, niños entremos a la casa esta empezando a hacer frio aqui afuera – les dice Hinata mientras se lleva a Kay cargando

Oigan esperen, traemos la cena – grito Jiraiya en la entrada de la casa junto a Tsunade

Hey creí que se habían ido a su casa después del incidente con el tipo dorado – Naruto

Si pero, después se me ocurrió mejor ir a Ichiraku por la cena y bien que dicen ¿cenamos? – les dice Jiraiya

Claro vamos – dice Naruto y toda la familia entra a la casa

Ya en la mesa, cada miembro de la familia tenía su plato con ramen frente a ellos, excepto Kay que no le gustaba tanto, pero Hinata lo soluciono dándole a Kay un poco de ramen, solo que Kay no quería no aceptaba mucho...

Anda Kay esta muy rico –le dijo Naruto

¡Nop! Ya no quedo, ¡Achu! – dijo Kay

Vamos Kay solo llevas dos probaditas bebé – le dice Hinata

¿Que sucede Hinata? – pregunta Kushina

Bueno al parecer Kay es el único miembro de la familia Uzumaki que no le gusta comer ramen – le dijo Naruto

Y ¿por que no te gusta conejito? – le dice Kushina

No sep, ¡Achu!, no me guta, ¡Achu! – Kay

Bueno bebé si no tienes hambre te pondré una inyección para evitar que te enfermes conejito – le dijo Hinata mientras llevaba a Kay a su cuarto

¿Eh? Peo duele mucho – dijo Kay

No te asuste cielito, es para evitar que te enfermes, recuerda que soy ninja medico hijo – le dice Hinata

Y ¿no puedes darme otra cosa? – pregunta Kay

Nop, mi amor – le dice Hinata mientras abre una caja con medicamento

Odita vengo – decia Kay pero fue detenido por su mami

No bebé te pondré una inyección y después a dormir pollito de seguro te sientes cansado – le dice Hinata mientras sostenía a su hijo

Mmm no mami – le pidió Kay poniendo carita de cachorro triste

Kay, yo te quiero mucho por eso no quiero saber que estar estornudando o tosiendo durante la noche – le responde Hinata mientras lo acomodaba para ponerle la inyección

Por favor mami, te pometo que no voy a toser – le dice Kay con la carita agachada

Espera un momento amor, ¿por que estas sudando? Oh por Dios estas ardiendo ¡Naruto ven por favor!– dice Hinata tocando la frente del niño

Si Hinata ¿que sucede? – dice Naruto que por la prisa aun tenia algunos fideos en su boca

Es Kay míralo esta ardiendo en fiebre y... – Hinata

¡Ay! Hina que te pasa – grito Tsunade

¿Que sucede? – pregunta Hinata que llevaba a Kay en sus brazos

No lo se, ella estaba comiendo tranquilamente hasta que se cayó de la silla y empezó a temblar de frio, pero es imposible la ventana esta cerrada y la noche no esta tan fría – le dijo Jiraiya

¿Naru estas bien? – le dice Minato a su nieto que se había quedado dormido

Naru hijo despierta, por favor, no Hinata tambien tiene fiebre, algo les pasa a los tres – le dice Naruto

Y no eran los únicos, ya que en casa de Sasuke, las risas familiares se acabaron cuando el pequeño Suke empezó a temblar y a ponerse pálido; en casa de Neji y Tenten la pequeña Yuki estaba en los brazos de su mami, inconsciente y sudando mucho; Shikamaru y Temari junto con Gaara y Matsuri llevaban a sus respectivas hijas al hospital de la aldea llenos de angustia y miedo; podría decirse que se había desatado una enfermedad en la aldea que atacaba únicamente a los niños, nadie sabia que era o que la había causado...Pero...

Muy bien hecho Kabuto, asi aprenderán a respetar nuestro nombre – dijo Orochimaru hablando tan diabólicamente como la primera vez que se encontró con Sasuke en el bosque de la muerte

Usted lo ha dicho Orochimaru-sama – le responde Kabuto ajustando sus gafas

Bien ¿que sigue Madara? – le pregunta en Sanin al Uchiha

Ahora les hare ver el infierno, no quisieron darme a sus niños por las buenas, ahora se los arrebatare con mis garras, ¡Cuatro del Sonido! – dice Madara

¿Si? – preguntan el equipo

Tráiganme a los primogénitos de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, con ellos voy a empezar esto, le voy arrancar el alma a esos niños hasta dejarlos convertidos en mis marionetas personales, si mis compañeros traidores de Akatsuki se entrometen liquídenlos, no importa si se mete Tobi tambien es una vergüenza para mi – les dice Madara

Si señor – le dijo Tayuya y su equipo partió a la misión

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha, el caos se estaba apoderando del lugar, los padres de la aldea llegaban con sus hijos inconscientes o aun moviéndose con dificultad, Tsunade dio instrucciones a cada uno de sus ninja médicos para que dieran atención inmediata a los niños que fueran llegando, Sakura y Hinata que desabran estar junto a sus pequeños veian imposible esto ya que tenian una obligación con los demás niños de la aldea a también.

Njjj – decia Naru mientras estaba acostado en una cama con Hina al lado

Calma Naru, tu abuela Tsunade va encontrar la cura y pronto estarás jugando en le jardín deberás – dijo Naruto tratando de contener el llanto

No te preocupes hijo, se que mi madre hallara la solución para esto – le dice Minato

Pero es que me siento tan inútil, de que me sirve tener tantos poderes y habilidades si no puedo curar a mis hijos, mira a Kay, no sabes lo que daría de mí, porque el ya no tuviera que tomar esas medicinas e ir a esas revisiones medicas cada mes – le dijo Naruto que de inmediato toma a Kay en sus brazos

¿Maami? – decia Kay mientras dormía como queriendo llorar

Shhh, duerme Kay – le dijo Naruto mientras lo recostaba en una pequeña cama del hospital

¡Naruto! Ya encontré la causa – le dijo Tsunade entrando a la habitación

¿Que dices? – le contesta Naruto

Lo que escuchaste Naruto, encontré cual es la enfermedad, pero lo malo es que no puedo indagar mas sobre la cura ya que el libro donde encontré la enfermedad que mas se ajusta a la de los niños, esta muy viejo, al parecer fue escrito por personas mas antiguas que el Primer Hokage y lo peor de todo es que alguien arranco o se deshizo de las paginas siguientes – les dice Tsunade

¡Maldición! – grito Naruto golpeando la pared

¡Cálmate Naruto! No lograras nada con esa actitud, tengo sospechas de quien fue el culpable de esto... – le dice Minato sujetando el brazo de Naruto

Yo tambien hijo – dice Jiraiya

Bueno ¿quien fue? – pregunta Naruto enojado

El único que tiene conocimientos y habilidades en medicina ninja es Kabuto ¿no? Y conociéndolo a el y a su jefe de seguro ellos planearon esto – le dice Minato

¿Que? Ese rarito de Kabuto enfermo a mis hijos, se las va ver conmigo y Kyübi, le voy a dar una paliza que jamás querrá volver a practicar la medicina – dijo Naruto

¿Papi? – decia Hina que se había despertado un poco

Hola bebé ¿te sientes bien? – le dice Naruto

Cof, cof, ¿Donde esta mi mami? – pregunta la niña

Tu mami esta ayudando a tu abuelita Tsunade, pero no te preocupes yo me encargare de los tipos que les hicieron eso a los niños de la aldea – decia Naruto

¡Espera Tontuto! Yo voy contigo, vamos a darle a Orochimaru y sus amigos una despedida para que nunca se vuelva a acerca a Konoha – le dijo Sasuke

Y yo tambien voy con ustedes– dijo Chouji

Yo tambien – dijo Neji

Se que yo no tengo hijos, pero si tengo muchos sobrinos a los que les debo enseñar las enseñanzas del Gai sensei y si están enfermos no podre – dijo Lee sonriendo

Yo y todos mis Ninken ayudaremos – les dijo Kakashi

Bueno, entonces síganme los buenos – dijo Naruto

Y el rubio y todos sus amigos salieron, en busca de Orochimaru en una misión que Naruto llamo: "Atrapar a la serpiente", se habían dividido en grupos para localizar el escondite de Orochimaru, los grupos quedaron de esta forma:

Equipo A: Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi

Equipo B: Shikamaru, Chouji y Neji

Equipo C: Rock Lee, Konohamaru y Gaara

Equipo D: Kiba, Shino y Akamaru

Asi cada equipo partió hacia los diferentes sectores de la aldea, buscando la guarida que Orochimaru tenia en Konoha, que mas bien era su casa oculta que ya habíamos visto en otra ocasión...Y hablando de Orochimaru en su casa había algo asi como un convivio o algo asi...Toda la casa parecía fiesta Kabuto estaba de Barman sirviendo los tragos de los demás y haciendo unos cuantos trucos con las botellas, los hermanos tontos se deleitaban comiendo como locos, Mizuki no dejaba de insinuársele a Karin a pesar de que ella fuera una mujer casada...

Naruto va perder ¡si!, Naruto va perder ¡si! – cantaban los villanos mientras bailaban una especie de conga

Que buena idea se me ocurrió ¿no? – decia Orochimaru mientras traía una bebida con sombrillita

Claro amigo esta noche celebraremos el fin de esta mugrosa aldea, ¡hip! – decia Madara con una piña colada

Oye ¿no crees que ya estas algo ebrio? – le dice Orochimaru

¿Quien eshta borrasho? – le dice Madara mareado

Vaya no conocía ese lado del legendario Madara Uchiha – decia Danzou que bebia un whisky

Ni yo jefe, hasta me da risa Jaja – le responde Sai que bebia un refresco

Vamos a jugar a pónganle el kunai a ¡Sasuke! – decia Karin mientras sacaba una foto de Sasuke y unos kunais

"Hace calor en la disco subiendo el vapor" – cantaba Kimimaro en el karaoke ¿quien lo viera no?

Y asi seguían celebrando la derrota de su enemigo Naruto mientras que por toda la aldea los grupos shinobi los perseguían como perros sabuesos...

¡Eh! Eso me ofende – dice Pakkun

Perdón – le dice el autor

Bueno, como iba diciendo, los grupos buscaban por toda Konoha hasta que...

Mira a quienes tenemos aqui – les dice Neji

Son los 4 del sonido – dice Chouji

¡Shhh! No queremos que se enteren amigo – le dice Shikamaru

Bueno perdón – dice Chouji

Un momento huelo algo – les dice Jirōbō

¿Que cosa amigo?– le pregunta Kidōmaru

Ese olor, ya lo he sentido antes, ese es el mismo olor a esas mugrosas papas fritas que come la bola de grasa que se llama Chouji o algo asi – le responde Jirōbō

¡Nadie me llama asi! – grito Chouji con fuego en sus ojos empezando una masacre de golpes en la que Shikamaru ni Neji pudieron detener

Media hora después...

Ya no me pegues, lo siento – decia Sakon mientras Chouji le aplicaba una "bomba Batista" en el concreto

¡No! – le responde Chouji con voz macabra

¡AY! ¡Crash! – se escucho al caer el gemelo se Ukon en el suelo

No puedo ver, dime ¿acaso Chouji es asi de delicado? – decia Neji tapándose los ojos

Ni te imaginas cuanto – le dice Shikamaru

¡Mami! – gritaba Jirōbō mientras Chouji lo arrastraba como basura en el suelo

No le pegarías a una dama ¿verdad? – le pregunta Tayuya

¡Boo! – le dice simplemente Chouji

¡AAAAAHHH! ¡Yo me largo se quedan solos! – les dice la chica a sus compañeros mientras se va corriendo

Y asi Chouji Akimichi dejo inconscientes a los 3 de sonido...El dejo tan traumatizado a esos tres infelices, que ellos juraron ante Chouji jamás volver a hacer cosas malas y dedicarse a otra cosa...

Vaya Chouji nunca había visto tanta furia en ti desde que me comí sin querer la ultima papa frita que traías la semana pasada – le dice Shikamaru

Tiene razón Shikamaru, incluso yo no podría predecir cuales serian tus movimientos cuando te pones en ese estado – le dijo Neji alagándolo

Gracias amigos, oigan miren tenian un radio comunicador – dice Chouji recogiendo el aparato del piso

Veamos, ¿alguien me escucha? Cambio – dijo Neji sosteniendo el radio

Aqui R – 45, reportándose jefe, tenemos una persecución tipo Los Dukes de Hazzard, señor ¡Yihaa! – decia una voz de policía texano

Lo siento señal desconocida, bueno veamos si es esta – dice Neji tratando de cambiar la frecuencia

Bienvenido Pizza Hut ¿en que le puedo servir? – le dice una voz

No esta no es – dice Neji cambiando a otra señal

Se que estas ahi contesta, ¿con quien estas?, de seguro estas con tu amante ¿verdad? – decia un voz de mujer histérica

Tampoco – y Neji volvió a cambiar de señal

Mientras tanto el grupo de Naruto avanzaba cerca de la academia ninja, buscaban pero no encontraban rastro alguno de Orochimaru hasta que en la pared de una casa vieron un volante que decia...

"¿Eres un villano? ¿Odias a Naruto y sus amigos? Si es asi, pues ven con nosotros a celebrar la primera gran fiesta de Odio a Naruto, va ver bebidas, comida, juegos, diversión, no te la pierdas. Lugar la casa de Orochimaru: A dos cuadras de la casa de Naruto" – decia aquel papel

Vaya con que ahi están, vayamos por los demás – dice Kakashi

Bueno aqui le corto por hoy, veamos como le ira a Naruto y a sus amigos en una fiesta Anti Naruto...


	29. La fiesta Anti Naruto

La Fiesta Anti-Naruto

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

En el hospital, Hinata, Sakura, Ino y los demás ninjas médicos, seguían cuidando de los niños, que a pesar de su enfermedad no se encontraban en peligro mortal por el momento...

¿Mami? – dijo Hina levantándose

Recuéstate amor, aun estas débil, trata de descansar – le dice Hinata

Pero no tengo sueño – le dice Hina quitándose la sabana pero sus ojitos aun estaban cansados

No hija duérmete, o ¿tengo que hacerte dormir yo? – le dice Hinata

Bueno, me duermo – le dice la niña y de inmediato se acuesta

Hinata hija, me acabo de enterar de lo que paso – decía Hiashi mientras entraba a la habitación

Hiashi ¿que haces aqui? – le dijo Minato fríamente

Lo mismo que tú, Minato – le contesta el de ojos blancos

Kay me conto sobre lo buen abuelo que eres – le dice Minato

Lo se, soy el mejor, por eso me quiere tanto – le dice Hiashi pavonándose

Ja, eso es solo porque aun es un bebé, no sabe distinguir las cosas – le responde el rubio

¿Que dijiste Namikaze? ¿Acaso estas celoso de que mi nieto Kay me quiera mas que a ti? – le dice Hiashi

Y ¿por que he de estarlo? Kay me quiere a mi, el será un Uzumaki – le dice Minato

Ja, que gracioso, llevara el apellido de tu esposa, pero no el tuyo Namikaze, Jaja – le dice Hiashi

Eso no importa, el lleva mis genes en su sangre – le dice Minato

¡Y los míos tambien! Sabes, nunca me agrado saber que mi niña se iría a casar con el revoltoso de Naruto, si lo he aceptado en mi familia es solo por la felicidad de mi hija, pero tambien me preocupa el futuro de mis nietos – dice Hiashi

No tienes porque preocuparte Hiashi, yo pienso enseñarles todas mis técnicas – le dice el rubio mofándose nuevamente

¿Ah si? Pues yo igual – le contesta Hiashi

Ya basta los dos, par de idiotas, los niños están enfermos y a ustedes les importa saber que abuelo es mejor, tal parece que aun se comportan como cuando tenian 6 años – les dice Jiraiya regañándolos

¿Es cieto abuelito Jiraiya? – pregunta Hina que se volvió a despertar

Claro princesa, recuerdo que cuando estos dos, tenian mas o menos tu edad, eran inseparables y no me refiero a que fueran muy unidos, sino que tu bisabuelo Hanzo Hyuga y yo batallábamos para separarlos, siempre se la vivían peleando por saber quien era el mejor o cuando no los separábamos teníamos que ir a recogerlos con los A.N.B.U. porque los pescaban haciendo travesuras, Minato, Fugaku y Hiashi eran algo asi como el trío del terror de Konoha, o acaso ¿no lo recuerdan? – le dijo Jiraiya

Flash back...

Era un dia de verano en Konoha hace muchos años, en las calles se podían ver varios niños de la academia ninja jugando por las calles, ya que por esas fechas se les permitía un pequeño periodo vacacional, entre esos niños se veian tres, un niño de cabello negro, piel morena que se parecía mucho a Sasuke y cuyo nombre era Fugaku, junto a el estaban sus dos mejores amigos: Hiashi y Minato. Los tres salían a jugar siempre que sus madres se lo permitían, lo que mas les gustaba hacer era espiar en la torre del Hokage para ver que misiones les asignaban a los ninjas adultos...

Hey Minato, Hiashi miren, hay va mi tio – les dice Fugaku señalando a un Uchiha de cabello negro con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo

¿Que le paso a tu tio Fugaku? – le pregunta Hiashi a su amigo

No se, papá dice que fue por una misión, pero yo se que fue porque hizo enojar a mi tía Akane, ella es muy enojona cuando la interrumpen en su jardín – les dice Fugaku

Hey niños largo de aqui este no es lugar para que jueguen – les grita un Jounin

¡Vámonos! – les dice Minato mientras corrían

¡Tontos Jounin! No nos atrapan – les dice Fugaku sacando la lengua

¡Ah! Con que esas tenemos – dice un Jounin musculoso que de inmediato se pone a perseguir a los niños

¡Corran! – les dice Hiashi

Pasaron al rededor de dos horas escapando y ocultándose de aquel ninja enojado, hasta que llegaron a la plaza de la aldea, donde se podía ver a Choza, Inoichi y Shikaku riendo mientras comían helados, tambien se podía ver al hermano gemelo de Hiashi, Hizashi, corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos...

¡Hiashi!, ¡Hiashi!, Ven rápido padre quiere verte – le dice Hizashi

¿Que quiere ahora? Le pedí permiso a nuestra madre para poder salir – dice Hiashi

Creo que padre quería que practicáramos algo de Jūken, solo yo me quede a practicar y por eso me dejo salir a jugar, quiere que tú vayas a la casa – le dice Hizashi

Ay no, padre me va regañar, lo siento Minato y Fugaku, nos vemos después – le dice Hiashi

¡Alto ahi! Los tengo trío de mocosos, ya estoy harto de que todos los días se anden paseando por la torre del Hokage, me hace quedar mal, soy uno de los guardias del Hokage y se ve mal que deje que un patético grupo de bebés se metan a la torre tan fácilmente – les dice el Jounin

¿Donde estará ese niño?, Es el futuro lider del clan y a veces es tan inmaduro – decia un sujeto parecido a Hiashi adulto solo que este llevaba barba y bigote

¡Ah hola Hanzo! – le dice Jiraiya

Jiraiya-sama buenas tardes, estaba buscando a mi hijo Hiashi acaso no lo ha visto por ahi, su madre me dijo que se fue con sus amigos – le dice Hanzo

Bueno, yo tambien buscaba a mi hijo Minato – le responde el peliblanco sonriendo

Cuando ambos padres llegaron a la plaza, el lugar parecía campo de guerra solo que había helado por todas partes, el Jounin que perseguía a los niños se encontraba con la cabeza dentro del carrito de helados, las personas con helado en sus cara y en otras partes de su cuerpo solo veian enojados al trío de niños que habían empezado todo, incluso Ryoga Uchiha, padre de Fugaku estaba atónito al ver lo que su niño había hecho, las reacciones de los padres simplemente fueron...

¡Hiashi Hyuga! ¿Que significa esto jovencito? – le dice Hanzo mirando seriamente a su hijo

¡Fugaku! Prepárate para recibir unas nalgadas, estas dejando el nombre de nuestro clan como una burla – le dice Ryoga jalando la oreja de Fugaku

Jajajaja Ay Minato, fue genial, simplemente genial hijo, dime ¿como le hicieron para derribar a Satzu? Jajaja Ay como me arrepiento de no haber traído mi cámara fotográfica – decia Jiraiya muriéndose de la risa

¡Jiraiya! Estas loco, nuestros hijos acaban de hacer un desastre y ¿tu los felicitas? – le dice Hanzo

Fin del Flash back...

¿Ya lo recuerdan muchachos? – les dice Jiraiya

Si esta bien, pero de todos modos mis nietos son Uzumaki – le dice Minato

¡Hyuga! – le responde Hiashi

¡Ya basta! No dejan dormir – les dice Hina gritándoles y los dos abuelos se callaron al instante

Ah ¿verdad? Quien diría que una niñita de 5 años aplacaría al Lider del Clan Hyuga y al famoso Rayo Amarillo – decia Kushina

Por otro lado alrededor de la casa de Orochimaru, la casa se encontraba rodeada por los shinobis de Konoha que se sentían furiosos por lo que Kabuto les había hecho a los niños de la aldea...

¡Ya triunfamos! – se oían las voces dentro de la casa

Si ¿como no? Les voy a dar la paliza de su vida – decia Sasuke

Vamos a sacarlos a patadas de la aldea – dijo Chouji

Ya se tengo una idea, y ¿si uso mi técnica secreta para hacerlos caer? – les dice Naruto

No me digas que es tu Jutsu sexy – le dice Sasuke

Claro, lelo, si lo uso esos tontos saldrán a la calle buscando chicas y cuando salgan, ¡Paz! Los atrapamos, ¿que dicen? – Naruto

Eso suena completamente estup... – iba a decir Sasuke

¡Estupendo! – dice Kakashi

¿Eh? – Sasuke

Si, un verdadero ninja sabe aprovecharse de las debilidades de las personas o en este caso sus perversiones – dice Kakashi

Eso lo dice porque eres un pervertido Kakashi – le dice Sasuke en voz baja

Vuelves a decir eso de mí y público una foto tuya besando a Naruto – le dice Kakashi al oído de Sasuke

¿Como sabes de eso? – le dice Sasuke temblando

Tengo muchos contactos dentro y fuera de la academia, y conseguí esa fotito tomada cierto dia que les asignaron equipo Sasuke, asi que mide tus palabras – le dice su antiguo sensei

Sabía que los demás sacarían fotos con sus celulares – pensó Sasuke desanimado

¿De que discuten? – les pregunta Gaara

¡Nada! No solo me decia que si le... – Sasuke

Que si me traía un refresco y yo le dije que si, Sasuke eres bueno con tu maestro – le dice Kakashi

Si, cuando te amenazan y chantajean cualquiera es bueno con su maestro – dice Sasuke yendo por el refresco

Oigan, pero ¿que hay de Orochimaru? ¿Creen que salga? – pregunta Neji

Ah si lo olvidaba, el siempre ha parecido rarito o algo asi – dice Naruto

Dinos Sasuke durante tu estadía en la guarida de la sapiente ¿le conociste alguna novia? – le pregunto Kiba

Bueno, no lo se, siempre se la pasaba con sus experimentos y sus cosas malignas y eso, pero nunca lo vi con alguna mujer - Dice Sasuke

Que se me hace que el no quería una chica, el quería contigo pillín – le dice Naruto con una sonrisilla pervertida

¡Estas LOCO! Si fuera asi nunca me hubiera largado con ese tipo, haber y ¿quien no nos dice que tu maestrito Jiraiya no se paso de vivo contigo? – le dice Sasuke

¡Idiota es mi abuelo! – le dice Naruto

Pues entonces tú tampoco te pongas a sacar conclusiones locas – le dice Sasuke enojado

Bueno, ya se Naruto, haz uno de tus clones que haga shbsbhs – Kakashi murmurándole a Naruto

Mas tarde...

Servicio de chicas para fiestas – dicen las rubias

Que, ah esperen, ¡Orochimaru! Llegaron unas chicas a mejorar la fiesta – le dice Mizuki mirando pervertido a las rubias

¿Eh? Bueno diles que pasen – dice Orochimaru tranquilamente sin mucho ánimo

Pasen señoritas, ¿eh? Ah si jefe aqui esta Sasuke Uchiha afuera dice que esta dispuesto a entregarte su cuerpo y no se que mas... – dice Mizuki

¿QUE? Oh dile que pase que esta en su casa – dice el Sanin con una sonrisa en su cara

Dice que usted tiene que salir afuera – le dice Mizuki

Ah no importa he esperado esto desde hace muchos años – dice Orochimaru corriendo a la calle

Y ¡Paz! Lo atrapan y lo golpean...

Oiga señor podría salir afuera por favor usted y sus amigos – le dice una chica clon con cara de niña traviesa

Claro hermosura por ti hasta me voy a la luna, muchachos salgan – le dice Mizuki con ojos de corazón y la baba escurriendo

Y todos los tipos salieron siguiendo las curvas de aquellas chicas e igual los golpearon...

Jajaja que tontos son cayeron en esa técnica – les dice Naruto

Entonces ¿Sasuke no venia hacia mi? – dijo Orochimaru triste dentro de una jaula

Naruto ¿que le dijeron al loco de Orochimaru? – pregunta Sasuke

Nada Sasuke, nada – dice Naruto

Bueno ahora nos dirás ¿que se enfermaron nuestros hijos y los demás niños de la aldea? – Sasuke

Nunca – les dice el tipo de piel blanca

¿Ah no? Bueno muchacho rompan sus cosas – le dice Kakashi

No me importa – les dice Orochimaru

Primero tus libros de experimentos prohibidos – dice Kakashi

Y Rock Lee lo rompe...

No me importa lo baje de Internet – dice Orochimaru ignorándolo

Tus fotos e investigación sobre el clan Uchiha – Kakashi

Y Sasuke quema la información...

No me importa, mañana vuelvo a espiar a tu familia – dice Orochimaru

Mmm, tu titulo falso de Hokage – Kakashi

¡Nah! Ese lo hice ayer en mi computadora usando Word – le dice el villano que ya parecía niño malcriado

Mmm, ¿que te destruiré? Ah ya se este peluche de perro que encontramos en tu cuarto – dice Kakashi sosteniendo al peluche

¡No! Puffy ¡NO! A ¿quien le diría mis secretos y quien seria mi mano derecha? – grita Orochimaru

Su mano derecha jefe, pero, creí que yo era su mano derecha – Kabuto con lagrimas en los ojos

¿Que? Tú solo eres uno mas de mis gatos, Puffy fue el que me ayudo en mis grandes planes malévolos, el me presto su idea de atentar contra el Tercer Hokage y ¡atacar Konoha! Jajajaja – le dice Orochimaru

Dime Orochimaru ¿desde cuando tienes este perro de peluche? – le pregunta Kakashi

Desde que era un niño, fue un regalo de Navidad de mi maestro el Tercer Hokage – dice Orochimaru

Recuerdo...

_Era la época navideña en la aldea, hace mucho tiempo, en la plaza de la aldea los niños son visitados por el Tercer Hokage disfrazado de Santa, les obsequia a los niños juguetes y regalos para alegrarlos mas durante esas fechas..._

_Toma pequeño – le dice Santa/Tercer Hokage entregándole una caja con un moño_

_¡Gracias Santa! – le dice un pequeño y alegre Orochimaru de 7 años (aunque usted no lo crea)_

_¿Que te dio Santa Orochi-kun? – le pregunta Tsunade niña a Orochimaru_

_Ah un peluche – dice el niño algo desilusionado_

_Que lindo – dice ella_

_¡Bah! Yo quería un kunai, no nos dejan tener armas ¡que chafa! – dice el niño_

_Igual digo yo, Santa me dio una muñeca por error, aunque... – dijo el pequeño Jiraiya con mini risa pervertida_

_¡Dame eso! Este es el tuyo, a mi me lo dio por error – le dice Tsunade entregándole un coche de juguete_

_Ahhh – dice Jiraiya enojado_

_Bueno, vengan niños Santa tiene muchos dulces para todos – dijo Santa Hokage_

_Vamos tontos o nos quedaremos sin dulces – dice Tsunade corriendo_

_Si ven Orochi – dice Jiraiya acompañando a su amiga_

_En seguida los alcanzo – les responde el niño serpiente_

_Hey ¿por que no vas con tus amigos? – le dice una voz_

_¿Eh? ¿Quien es? – pregunta mini Orochimaru_

_Soy yo Puffy – le dice el peluche_

_¿Tu me estas hablando? – pregunta Orochimaru_

_Si, dime ¿quieres ser Hokage algún dia? – le pregunta el muñeco_

_Si, quiero ser Hokage y poder comprar muchas cosas y ser el rey de esta aldea, tendré muchos helados y juguetes – decia el niño con entusiasmo_

_Pues hazme caso y hare que eso suceda – le dice el muñeco_

_Claro ¿que debo hacer? – pregunta Orochimaru_

_Primero, pellízcale el trasero a tu amiga la rubia – dice Puffy cambiando su tono a uno mas maldoso_

_A Tsunade pero primero me rompe los dedos si intento hacer eso – le responde Orochimaru_

_Bueno sino quieres ser Hokage allá tu – le dice Puffy_

_Bueno, bueno, Gulp, lo hare – accede el niño_

_15 minutos después los niños corrían a ver a Orochimaru en el suelo, con las mejillas rojas por los golpes de Tsunade, la nariz sangrando y los ninjas médicos llevándoselos al hospital, lo que nadie vio fue a Madara Uchiha detras de un árbol..._

_Jajajajajaja que niño tan tonto se creyó el cuento de que su perrito de peluche hablaba, jajajajajaja ay, me pase, pero soy un demonio, jajajajajaja y todavía le pellizca atrás a su amiguita, jajajajajaja_

_Fin del recuerdo..._

Y desde ese dia Puffy fue mi inspiración para volverme malo, eso y que me quede sin dulces ese dia – les dice Orochimaru

¿Ah? Bueno, pero ¿nos dirás porque enfermaste a los niños? – le dice Naruto

¿Enfermar a los niños? Pero yo mande a Kabuto a enfermarlos a ustedes los adultos, Kabuto pedazo de ninja inútil ¿que hiciste? – Orochimaru

Bueno jefe como no encontré forma de enfermar a los adultos, me disfrace de la persona que regalaba pasteles y galletas a los niños y ahi eche la poción con la comida de los niños – dice Kabuto

Nos vas a dar la cura, o te convertirás en el juguete para morder de Akamaru – le dijo Kiba

Grrrrrr – gruñía Akamaru enojado

Bu, bu, bueno si asi lo ponen, pero es que la hoja que arranque ya la queme – les dice Kabuto riéndose

Akamaru arráncale la cara – dice Kiba

¡Espera! – dice Kakashi

Conozco alguien que se encargara de sacarle la información, es más rudo y cruel que Ibiki y más fuerte que todos nosotros – dice Kakashi

¿Quien? ¿Es acaso algún monstruo sanguinario? – pregunta Kabuto

Casi, no son nuestras esposas, dime si nosotros estamos furiosos ellas están como seres poseídos por el mismo diablo, y sabes, dos de ellas son jinchuriki – le dice Kakashi

Mientras en el hospital de Konoha, Kay estaba sentado en la camita, tomando algo de jugo en una taza en forma de Kyübi (9 colas en forma de asas), ya que el niño tenía mucha sed, Hiashi y Minato, no dejaban de pelear por la atención del miembro más pequeño de los clanes Uzumaki y Hyuga...

Hola Kay, que bueno que despertaste pequeño, dime ¿quieres ver un truco? – decia Minato

... – Kay tomando jugo con una pajilla (popote)

No le hagas caso Kay, ese no sabe nada bueno, yo se mejores justas que el – le dice Jiraiya

Si claro, pero dime ¿quien fue Hokage? Anda dímelo – le dice el rubio

¡Bah! Ahora cualquier rubio puede ser Hokage, es mejor un gran lider del clan Hyuga, además ¿quien puede ver a través de las cosas con su Kekkei Genkai? – le dice Hiashi

... – Kay seguía bebiendo jugo y mirando a sus abuelos

Oigan si siguen asi los voy a sacar del hospital, aqui no es para estar gritando – les dice Sakura amenazándolos con su puño

Bueno, esta bien, vamos Kay te llevare a caminar un rato – dice Hiashi tomando al niño

¡Eh! Y ¿por que tu? – le pregunta Minato con la cara roja

¡Ay ya estoy harta! ¡Tomen! – dice Sakura poniéndoles un calmante a los dos que de inmediato cayeron rendidos

Abueditos tontitos – dijo Kay mirándolos y sonriendo

Tu lo has dicho pequeño – le dice Sakura saliendo de la habitación

¡Despertaste Kay! – dice Hinata abrazando a Kay

¡Sip! – dice Kay

Mmm que raro estas sano otra vez, dime ¿ya no te sientes mal? – le dice Hinata

Nop, peo ¿poque estoy en pijama? – pregunta Kay

Bueno mi amor te desmayaste y te trajimos al hospital, pero, un momento ya se quizás usaste tus poderes de Biju para curarte – dice Hinata

¿De que? – dice Kay

Ay si, tu no sabes sobre eso mi vida, mmm bueno déjame decirte que... – Hinata

¡Espera! – dice Nibi dentro de Hinata

¿Que sucede Nibi? – pregunta Hinata

Yo le ayude a Kay a curarse, el solito aun no sabe usar sus poderes de curación, pero yo le ayude a nuestro pequeñito – le dice Nibi

¿Tú puedes hacer eso? – pregunta Hinata

Si, yo lo hice, Hina y Naru tambien están curados, sabes de hecho la famosa enfermedad no es mas que algo de gripe – le dice Nibi

Pero ¿por que ataco a los niños solamente? – pregunta Hinata

Porque el virus solo estaba en la comida que los niños consumieron en la mañana: dulces, pasteles, caramelos, etc. – le responde Nibi

¿Eh? Entonces ¿los niños de Konoha ya están bien? – pregunta Hinata

Si claro, me encargue de curarlos a los demás tambien, pero una cosa te pido Hinata – Nibi

¿Si? – dijo Hinata

Cuando atrapen al responsable déjame, tomar el control de tu cuerpo por unos instantes, meterse con una madre y sus hijos es algo muy malo, y es peor meterse conmigo y con mis cachorros – dice Nibi

Claro Nibi, juntas haremos que ese perro miserable se revuelque en el suelo como la basura que es – dice Hinata en tono maligno

Mami me estas asustando – dice Kay con lagrimas en sus ojos arrinconado

Ay no llores amor, ven vayamos a informarles a todos que los niños están bien – dice Hinata cargando a Kay

A las afueras del hospital, los padres llevaban a Kabuto encerrado en una jaula, golpeado y con las manos amarradas para evitar que hiciera algo...

¡Hey! ¿Que es este escándalo? – pregunta Tsunade

Tsunade, aqui esta el culpable de la enfermedad – dijo Naruto

¿Kabuto? ¿Fuiste tú? – le pregunta la Sanin

Bueno podría decirse que si – dice Kabuto

Ah con que fuiste tú – le dice Hinata

Huy ya valiste Kabuto, buenos señoras nosotros dejamos a este tonto a su disposición – les dice Kakashi

Gracias – le dijeron todas las kunoichis de la aldea mirando a Kabuto con ira

¡Ay mamá! ¿Eh? Pero a ¿donde van ellos? – dice Kabuto asustado

Ellos se van a otro lado para no ver lo que te haremos, bien chicas, saquen las herramientas de tortura – le dice Anko

No, no lo hagan – les suplica el ex-ninja de Konoha de rodillas pero solo recibió un tremendo golpe en la cara

Ya deja de chillar como niña, no te vamos a matar pero haremos que recuerdes esta noche por el resto de tu vida – le dijo Sakura

¿No? – pregunta Kabuto incrédulo

Haremos algo mejor, ya que pasas tu tiempo usando la medicina ninja de mala forma, ahora la usaras para hacer cosas buenas, y tengo la manera ideal en que lo harás, sabes en el asilo de la aldea nos hacen falta algunos ninjas médicos y se me ocurrió ya que tu te la pasas de ocioso con Orochimaru, ese será tu castigo: servir de ninja medico en el asilo, ah pero eso si, vigilado por los A.N.B.U. – le dice Tsunade

¡No todo menos eso! – grita Kabuto

Mmm, ya se, te pondremos de veterinario de perros ninja, a mi cuñada Hana nunca le sobran los ayudantes todos escapan de los perros furiosos – le dice Shizuka esposa de Kiba

¿No podrían ponerme de medico del equipo de modelaje de bikinis de la aldea? – pregunta Kabuto

Que claro que no, además ellas son atendidas y vigiladas por Shizune, durante sus revisiones medicas antes de los concursos – le responde Tsunade

Mmm bueno como ya no quedan mas trabajos para mi será mejor que me dejen – les dice Kabuto con una risa burlona y engreída

¡Aun no! Te diré solo dos posibilidades: atender niños o ser medico en la prisión de la aldea – le dice Tsunade

¿Atender niños? – pregunta Kabuto

Si lo que oíste, solo tendrás que aguantar los lloriqueos y patadas que algunos niños malcriados hacen, sus preguntas impacientes y sus berrinches por no querer tomar la medicina – le dice Tsunade

Yo no sabía que Tsunade lo veía d ese modo – le dice Ino a Sakura

Si, es por eso que ella nunca se encarga de curar niños, a menos que se trate de sus nietos - le dice la chica de rosa a su amiga

Y ¿si me niego? – responde Kabuto

Bueno, no queda más remedio que servir en la cárcel, donde tienes muchos enemigos y donde harán de ti un trapeador humano – le dice la Hokage

En estos momentos la idea de los niños no suena tan mal – dijo Kabuto temblando

Bien quiero que firmes este contrato, en el te comprometes a ser "bueno" de ahora en adelante, dejaras de servir a Orochimaru para siempre, te comprometes a cuidar y proteger de los niños que estén a tu cuidado, entre otras cosas. Pero si no cumples, no iras a la cárcel, no, dime que te parecería ser conserje de la aldea, limpiando las plazas, la academia, los parques, en fin todo – le dice la rubia mientras le entrega un papel y una pluma

Esta bien, pero no me envíen a la cárcel, ¡soy muy hermoso para ir a parar a ese sitio! – gritaba Kabuto firmando el papel

Cuando todos los invitados de la fiesta fueron capturados, Tsunade se puso a darles entre ir a prisión o hacer servicio comunitario por todos los actos de maldad de las últimas semanas. Orochimaru a pesar de rogar mil veces la cárcel se le negó esa petición, Tsunade sabia que su ex-compañero era muy peligroso como para estar rodeado de tanto criminal, asi que lo obligó a realizar su servicio, que iniciaría desde el dia siguiente...

¡¿De que? – grita Orochimaru enfadado

De payaso, en el festival, tu te encargarás de divertir a los niños de la aldea durante el festival de la hoja, te guste o no – le dice la Princesa Tsunade

Jajaja – se reía Madara de su amigo

Y tú ¡lo acompañarás! – le dice Tsunade al Uchiha renegado

¿Eh? Pe... Pero yo tengo una imagen que cuidar, soy Madara Uchiha el legendario enemigo de Konoha – dijo Madara

No me importa, además los niños de ahora ni siquiera saben quien eres tú, mañana los quiero ver temprano en las oficinas de la Torre del Hokage para darles sus disfraces y pelucas – le dice la rubia

Que denigrante – decia Madara pataleando

Bueno caballeros nos vemos mañana – les dice Tsunade retirándose

Ah y si intentan escapara de la aldea sin cumplir sus contratos, ni lo piensen, hay A.N.B.U.'s rodeando la aldea, nadie de ustedes puede salir, me oyeron – les dice Hinata

Mmm bueno, quizás no me vea tan mal con peluca de payaso – se dice a si mimo el Sanin

¡Cállate Orochimaru! – le dice Madara frustrado

Al dia siguiente, en casa de Naruto y Hinata...

Mmm – se oía una vocecita bajos las sabanas

Buenos días amor – decia Hinata

Mmm ¿Mami? – pregunta Kay aun dormidito

Anda gatito, despierta – le pide Hinata

Buenop – dice Kay levantándose

Bien mi niño, vamos a quitarte esa pijamita y a ponerte algo diferente, mmm ya se estos pantaloncitos azules y esta camisa, mira bebe con el símbolo del clan Hyuga ¿te gusta? – le dice Hinata mientras buscaba en la ropa de su hijo

Ti – dice Kay sonriendo

Bueno, bien levanta tus brazos – le responde Hinata quitando la camisa-pijama de Kay

Oye mami, ¿que vamos hacer hoy? – pregunta Kay mientras lo vestían

Bueno Kay, tu papi estará ocupado en una reunión de Kages, por unas horas, asi que ¿por que no entrenamos un poco? – le dice Hinata

Mmm peo yo no puedo haced Byakugan – le dice Kay

Ya lo se conejito, pero quiero ayudarte a que pronto puedas usarlo, tus hermanos lo empezaron a usar a tu edad – le dice Hinata mientras le ponía los pantaloncitos a Kay

Peo ciempe que quedo hacedlo me duele mis ojos – dice Kay

Eso es normal Kay a muchos miembros del clan nos pasa, cuando era una niña y empecé a usar mi Byakugan tambien me dolían los ojos pero después ya no se siente eso, porque tu cuerpo se acostumbra – le dice Hinata

Mmm y ¿no podemos haced ota cosa? – le pregunta Kay

No mi amor, las demás técnicas que conozco son mas avanzadas y es muy difícil que las aprendas, ya se practicaremos un poco de Taijutsu – le dice Hinata llevando al niño al jardín

Una vez que Naru, Hina y Kay estaban con su mami en el jardín, Hinata les empezó a mostrar algunas cosas que ella sabia...

Bien niños pongan atención, cuando ustedes sean mas grandes podrán hacer esto – les dice Hinata cuando... - ¡Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas! – grita Hinata

Es entonces cuando Hinata empieza a realizar golpes tan rápidos y asombrosos que pudo romper las hojas que caían de los arboles, Naru, Hina y Kay se asombraban ante las habilidades de su mami, miraban con mucha atención cada movimiento que Hinata hacia, lo que no sabían era que algo dentro de ellos, mas bien un poder oculto miraba fijamente cada golpe, cada movimiento y lo estaba copiando...

¡Mami eso es increíble! – dice Naru con una enorme sonrisa

Si mami eres la mejor – le dice Hina

Eso no es nada pequeños ahora observen – les dice ella cuando realiza su Suave Paso Doble Puños León haciendo que sus niños queden fascinados con tal demostración de su poder Hyuga

¡Orale! – dice Hina

Bueno niños es su turno muéstrenme lo que saben hacer, pueden usar las técnicas que papi y yo les hemos enseñado – les dice Hinata

Yo primero, mmm ¡ya se! Técnica especial: Remolino de ¡Gol! – grita Naru realizando algo muy curioso: un rasengan que emana de sus pies con forma de balón de soccer

Bien Naru, es una técnica muy curiosa e interesante – le dice Hinata

Ahora yo, ahora yo – decia Hina levantando la mano

Claro nena, vas tú – le responde Hinata

¡Ah! Jutsu especial: ¡Princesa Mariposa! – recita Hina cuando de su espalda salen unas alas de mariposa como las de la técnica de Chouji solo que estas eran pequeñas y de color rosa, permitiéndole a la niña poder volar

Hina ¿cuando aprendiste eso? – le pregunta Hinata sorprendida

¿Estas enojada? – pregunta la niña preocupada

No bebé, solo que nunca había visto una técnica asi, bueno suficiente baja por favor, ahora tú Kay – le explica Hinata

Peo yo no puedo haced nada – dice Kay

Eso es mentira amor, he visto como puedes hacer rasengan, tambien sabes crear un clon de sombras y te puedes convertir en gatito, Kay ¡ya sabes hacer Jutsus! – le dice Hinata

Mmm ¿ti? – pregunta Kay algo incrédulo

Si bebe ¿que creías que eran? – le pregunta Hinata

¿Tucos? – responde Kay

Bueno mi amor, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer y no temas equivocarte – le dice Hinata sonriendo

Bien mmm es que no se me ocurre nada – dice Kay

Bueno empieza por un clon y muéstrame que saben hacer juntos – le sugiere Hinata

Ahora ¿que? – dice Kay

Ah ya se ¿que te padece si hacemos...? – le dice el clon a Kay

¡Ti! – responde Kay

Y los dos pequeños se pusieron a juntar chakra con sus manos hasta que el chakra envolvió sus cuerpos, lo que siguió fue que Kay y su clon quisieron convertirse en su forma de Biju, pero...

Puf – salió una nube de humo

¿Lo logre mami? – pregunta Kay

Mmm bueno mi amor si lo que querías era recuperar tus orejitas y cola de gato pues si – le dice Hinata

Snif, snif, ¡buaaaa! ¡Nunca lo voy a haced! – lloraban Kay y el clon que se fueron corriendo para entrar en la casa

Ven bebé no llores, ven dime ¿que querías hacer? – le pregunta Hinata

Es que no sabia, quedia haced ese Dasengan muy gande que hace mi papi que dice que se llama Dasen Shudiken – le dice Kay

¿Querías hacer el Rasen Shuriken? – le pregunta Hinata

Ti – dice Kay

¡No Kay! – le dice Hinata enojada

¿Eh? – responde el niño

Tú no vas a aprender esa técnica riesgosa y muy peligrosa, mi niño, solo tu padre ha logrado dominarla en estado Ermitaño, tú ni siquiera puedes controlar bien tu chakra bebé, prométeme que no vas a intentar hacerlo de nuevo – le dice Hinata

Peo, mi papi dice que ti puedo hacerlo como Nadu – le explica Kay

¿Como Naru? – Hinata

Sip – Kay

Naru ¿tu padre te enseño a utilizar el Rasen Shuriken? – pregunta Hinata

Si mami ¿por que? – le responde el rubito

¡NARUTO! – grito Hinata muy fuerte

Mmm mami ¿podemos ir a jugar? – le pregunta Hina a su madre

Si amor, vayan pero jueguen con su hermanito Kay no lo dejen solito, dentro están abuelo Minato y abuela Kushina, yo iré a hablar algo con su padre en su oficina, los veré después cuídense – le dice Hinata que después de tomar su bolso y darle una tanda de besos a sus niños salió rumbo a la torre del Hokage

Una vez que estaban solos...

Vamos a jugar – dice Hina

No tu solo quieres cosas aburridas de niña – dice Naru mejor me voy a jugar con mi DS – dice el niño

Y quien te iba invitar ¡Narutonto! Tú jugaras conmigo Kay – le dice Hina

¿Yop? – pregunta Kay

Si tu, vamos a jugar a que yo era la Hokage y tu mi sirviente, este tronco es mi trono de Hokage y tu debes cumplir mis ordenes como los hacen los ninjas con mi abuelita Tsunade – le dice la niña sentándose en el tronco

Mmm y ¿que quiedes? – pregunta Kay

¡Traume ramen por favor! – le pide Hina

Yo no se hacedlo – Kay

Bueno entonces te reto a que le pongas este moño en el cabello a abuelito Minato – le dice la niña dándole un moño rosa

Peo si me ve se va enojad – le dice Kay

Entonces edes un pollito asustado – le dice Hina

Yo no soy un pollito rostizado – responde Kay enojado

Dije asustado y ve ahora porque soy la Hokage más bonita del mundo y lo ordeno – le dice Hina

¡Ay voy! – le responde Kay yendo al cuarto de sus abuelos

Espera voy contigo para ver que cumplas – le dice Hina

Eta bien, vamos – le dice Kay

Cuando entraron en la habitación, solo se podía ver a Minato aun dormido por los sedantes que le puso Sakura la noche anterior, Kushina estaba en el baños dándose una ducha, asi que los niños entraron muy despacio y se acercaron a donde estaba su abuelo dormido cuando...

Hey Minato ¿podrías pasarme un toalla?, se me olvido traer una – dijo Kushina en el baño

¿Que hacemos? – pregunta Kay

Ya se transfórmate en el abuelo Minato con un clon – le sugiere Hina

¡Nop! – dice Kay en voz alta

¿Quien esta ahi? ¿Minato eres tú? Si estas jugando una de tus locas fantasías pues fíjate que si sigues asi vas hacer que salga asi como este – le dice Kushina

Vámonos – dice Kay

Bueno miedoso – le dice Hina

¡Hay voy amor! – sale Kushina del baño

Y...

¡AAAHHHH! – gritaron Hina y Kay y después se desmayaron

¿Que sucede ya inicio la Cuarta Guerra ninja? Kushina ¿que haces asi a estas horas? La mañana esta muy fresca para andarse paseando asi por la casa además hay niños – decia Minato asustado cayendo de la cama

¿Eh? ¿Niños? Kay Hina ¿están bien? – decia Kushina con la caya roja de vergüenza de que sus dos nietos pequeños vieran lo que vieron

Tapate amor de seguro se asustaron cuando te vieron asi – le dice Minato dándole una bata

Tienes razón – le dice Kushina ya cubierta

Mmm ¿fue un sueño? – decia Hina mientras abría los ojos

No voy a mirad – decia Kay tapándose los ojos

Ya estoy presentable niños, pueden ver – les dice Kushina

¡Nop! – contestan los dos

Niños siento lo que vieron hace unos minutos pero si no quitan sus manitas de sus caras no podre ver bien sus lindos ojitos – les dice Kushina

¡Buaaaa! – lloraban los dos asustados

Y ¿ahora que dije? – se pregunta Kushina

Ya se amor, recuerdas ese jutsu que me enseño Inoichi y que lo usamos cuando Naruto nos vio a ti y a mi ya sabes... esa vez – le dice Minato

Ah ese... bueno esta bien pero recuerda no uses mucho chakra, solo son dos niñitos, la ultima vez con Naruto, el pobre se paso una semana con dolor de estomago y vómitos – le dice Kushina

Eso era porque no sabía que cantidad debía usar con un niño pequeño, bien aqui va – le dice Minato y después se pone a realizar movimientos de manos

Media hora después, los niños no recordaban lo que había pasado en aquella habitación, Kushina los estaba cargando mientras Minato salió del cuarto en busca de algo para el malestar estomacal y el dolor de cabeza...

Mis niños, tal parece que su abuelo Minato nunca sabrá que cantidad de chakra se debe usar en ese dichoso jutsu – les decia Kushina

Hola abuela ¿que ocurre? – pregunta Naru

No nada amor, solo son tus hermanitos que se sienten un poquito mal, pero no te preocupes tengo el remedio para eso: ¡muchos besitos! – dijo la pelirroja

Pero Kay al escuchar eso y conociendo la afición de su abuela con su nieto mas pequeño, hizo un jutsu de sustitución dejando un oso de peluche en lugar de el...

Kay pequeño gatito ¿donde estas? – decia Kushina

Zzzz – Kay fingiendo en su cuarto

Mmm vaya tal parece que el gatito se esconde de mi, pero no por ¡mucho! – dice Kushina atrapando al pequeño

¿Eh? – dice Kay

Ahora si – le dice ella

Nop soy un clon – dice el niño desapareciendo en una nube de humo

¡Ash! Entonces por lo que veo mi nieto será todo un escapista ninja, supongo que no esta bajo ¡la cama! – dice Kushina viendo debajo de la camita del niño pero nada

Puedes esconderte Kay pero no escapar de mi ¡soy la mejor! – agrega Kushina saliendo del cuarto

A ¿quien buscas Kushina? – le dice Minato

Ah, solo a Kay, no entiendo ¿por que no le gusta que lo bese y lo abrace? – dice Kushina

Quizás porque estas loca y te tiene miedo – dice Minato en voz baja

¡¿Que dijiste? – Kushina enojada

Nada amor una bromita, una bromita – dice el rubio asustado

Mas te vale amorcito, espera un momento ¿desde cuando Naruto y Hinata tienen gatos negros en la casa? – dice Kushina al ver la colita de un gato entrar al armario de Kay

Haber déjame ver ah es un gatito de unos tres mese y con ojos blancos y... – Minato

¡Es Kay! ¡Atrápalo! – le dice Kushina

Te tengo – dice Minato agarrando al gato con una sola mano

Vaya que curioso hasta su ropita se encogió al tamaño en que esta, se ve super mono y tierno asi – le decia Kushina

Miau – dice Kay gato

Entonces este es su famoso jutsu que Hinata me menciono, mmm pues así se ve igual de lindo que antes y lo mejor a mi alcance – decia Kushina mirando a su nieto con una expresión que asustaba al pequeño gato

¡Miau!, ¡miau! – chillaba el gato tratando de escapar de Kushina

Ay ¿que tiene el pobre gatito? ¿Esta asuntado? Bueno no te asustes yo te voy a cuidar – le dice Kushina abrazándolo

¡Puf! Suéltame pod favod – dice Kay otra vez humano (todavía con cola y orejas de gato)

No, eres un bebe muy travieso y lindo y no te voy a soltar – le dice ella

Y ¿si te doy mis gallietas me sueltas? – pregunta Kay

Depende de que sabor sean – le dice Kushina

Son de vainilla con chispas de chodate - dice Kay

Y ¿a ti te gustan? – pregunta Kushina

Sip mucho – responde Kay

Bueno, las comeré pero tu comerás conmigo y no te soltare, le prometí a tu mami cuidarte a ti y a tus hermanos – le contesta ella

Edes mala abuedita – dice Kay

No soy mala amor solo que te quiero mucho – le dice ella

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage...

¿Como que no me dejaran pasar? Tengo que hablar con el es mi marido – decia Hinata

Lo siento señora Uzumaki, pero esta ahora en una junta de Kages muy importante y no tenemos permitido la entrada de mas personas a la reunión – le responde un A.N.B.U.

Si no me dejas entrar te dejare inhabilitado para hacer Jutsus toda tu vida o peor aun para tener hijos si no te quitas – le dice Hinata

Eso no me importa señora me hice la vasectomía hace unos años – le dice el ninja riendo

A pero si te dolerá esto ¡Toma! – Hinata dándole un rodillazo ya sabrán donde

Puede pasar – le dice el A.N.B.U. con voz super aguda, en el piso con lágrimas saliendo por los agujeros de la mascara

¡Naruto! ¡Vengo por ti! – grita Hinata furiosa

¡Ay! Oigan amigos ¿no podemos dejar la reunión hasta aqui por hoy? – dijo Naruto

No Naruto estamos escuchando la idea del Raikage acerca de como reducir pérdidas en los grupos ninja durante las misiones de espionaje – le dice Tsunade

Pero si no salgo de aqui, mi mujer me va sacar a golpes – dice Naruto

Ahora ¿que le hiciste a tu mujer Naruto? No puede pasar un dia sin que hagas tus tonterías – le pregunta Tsunade

Yo por eso no tengo esposo – dice la Mizukage

Nunca es tarde preciosura – le dice el Tercer Tsuchikagemirándola con ojos de Jiraiya

Cállese viejo pervertido – le dice la Mizukage dándole un golpe al anciano Kage

Naruto ¿como es eso de que le enseñaste a mis niños el Rasen Shuriken? – pregunta Hinata

Corte...

Continuara...


	30. Malos entendidos

Malos entendidos y descubrimientos

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Hinata se había enterado de las lecciones de Naruto hacia sus hijos y enfadada salió a confrontarlo...

¿Naruto donde estas? – pregunta Hinata enojada

No esta, salió, vuelva luego – dice Naruto fingiendo voz de mujer

Naruto ya se que eres tu fingiste esa voz cuando no quisiste ir a cenar a casa de mi padre – le dice Hinata

Y dime amor que sospesa tenerte aqui dime, ¿se me olvido mi portafolios? – Naruto

Tú no llevas portafolios a la oficina – le responde ella

Oye viéndolo bien, quizás sea mejor ir a comprar uno – dice Naruto pero es pescado de la manga

No amor, quiero preguntarte una cosa – Hinata

Si – Naruto

¿Le estas enseñando el Rasengan Shuriken a mis bebés? – pregunta Hinata

Tzzz, Uyyyyy – decian los Kages burlándose de Naruto

Bueno si pero no te preocupes aun no pueden hacerlo, deben saber el modo ermitaño para lograr algo – le dice Naruto sonriendo

Esta mañana mi Kay intento hacerlo y el no estaba en ningún estado ermitaño – le dice Hinata

Vaya genial y dime ¿lo logro? – Naruto sonriendo

No amor, su chakra se descontrolo y le salieron cola y orejas de gato nada mas – le dice Hinata

Y ¿estoy castigado supongo? – pregunta Naruto

No, pero se me ocurre algo, dime ¿a que hora estarás desocupado? – pregunta Hinata

Bueno, como en un par de horas ¿no? – le pregunta Naruto a los demás Kages

Si claro – le responden

Bueno amor, tengo una idea, porque no pasamos el dia tú y yo, mientras tus padres cuidan a los niños, será como cuando eramos novios – le dice Hinata muy romántica

Claro ¡De veras! – le contesta el rubio algo sonrojado

Ah si por cierto cuando quieras enseñarles algo avísame tontito, te esperare en la plaza – le dice Hinata dándole un beso

Hace mucho tiempo que a mi no me dan uno de esos – dice el Tercer Tsuchikage

Mientras en casa de los Hatake, Anko y su esposo, disfrutaban de su mañana tranquila hasta que...

Papá dile a Kashi que es mi turno de jugar con Pakkun – dice Any enojada

No papá yo estaba jugando con el – dice Kashi llevándose al pequeño perro

Niños ya dejen al pobre Pakkun en paz y siéntense a desayunar – les dice Kakashi

Bueno niños aqui tienen: Hot cakes estilo Mitarashi para mis amores – les dice Anko sirviéndoles la comida

Y ¿yo? – pregunta Kakashi

Ah si lo olvidaba, aqui tienes tu pan integral con queso descremado – le dice Anko con una sonrisa

¿Eh? Pero ¿por que los niños si van a comer bien y yo como preso? – pregunta Kakashi

Amor quiero que cuides tu figura nada mas – le dice Anko mientras bebia jugo

Y ¿los niños si pueden comer deliciosos hot cakes y yo esta mugre? – dice Kakashi

Ah pues perdóname por preocuparme de tu salud, resulta que no quiero que te pongas gordo – le dice Anko

Amor hago tanto ejercicio en mis misiones que no necesito hacer dieta asi que creo que me merezco unos ricos y dulces...– le responde Kakashi acercando su tenedor al plato de Kashi

Pero Anko previniendo eso, mueve el plato de su hijo hacia otro lado...

No Kakashi te comes lo que te hice o ¡no comes nada! – le dice la kunoichi

Ay amor, soy el único shinobi al que su mujer lo obliga a comer de esta forma, mejor que se lo coma Pakkun y no yo – le dice Kakashi

¡Nah! Estas loco yo no como porquerías – dice el perro

Y ¿que me dices? – le pregunta Anko acercándole el plato mientras con otra mano sostenía uno de los libros de Kakashi acercándolo al horno

No te atreverías, ¡es mi Icha edición especial! – le dice Kakashi con su ojo normal bien abierto

Rétame – le dice ella

¿No hay tercera opción? – le dice Kakashi

Bueno que te parece si quemo todos tus libros sino te comes lo que cocino – le dice ella dejando frio al ninja que copia

Un ninja sabe cuando rendirse – dice Kakashi empezando a comer su desayuno

Regresando a casa de Naruto y Hinata...

Ven abuelita vamos a jugar con mis muñecas – le dice Hina a Kushina llevándola a su habitación

La habitación de ella a comparación de la de sus hermanos era de color rosa, su cama tenia forma redonda con una colcha con dibujos de Barbie, tenia repisas en las paredes con sus muñecas y juguetes favoritos, fotos de ella con sus hermanos y sus padres, entre otras cosas...

Hey que linda habitación – le dice Kushina

Gracias mi mami la pinto y mi papi metió las cosas – le dice Hina

Mmm que bien, ¿entonces tu mami y tu papi les pintaron sus cuartos a tus hermanos y a ti? – le pregunta Kushina

Sip – le contesta

Bueno nena y a ¿que quieres jugar? – le pregunta su abuela

Ya se a que tu eras esta kunoichi – le dice dándole una muñeca con ropita de kunoichi – y yo esta y que ibamos a modelar en lindos vestidos – le dice Hina sacando una caja llena de vestidos para muñeca

Esta bien princesa, veamos si a esta le queda bien el violeta – le dice ella jugando con su nieta

Mientras en la sala Minato seguía retando a su nieto Naru en los videojuegos, lo malo es que a Minato no se le daba muy bien ese tipo de cosas...

Nop abuedito ya pediste – le dice Kay a su abuelo

Ya lo se Kay no me desconcentres, si pude convertirme en Hokage puedo con esto – le dice Minato algo frustrado

Abuelo mataste a tu propio jugador – le dice Naru

¡¿Que? Esto es más difícil de lo que creía – le dice Minato

Jajaja abuelo ya te gane como 10 veces, hasta Kay sabe jugar mejor que tu en esto – le dice Naru

Ti – dijo Kay sonriendo

Mmm – Minato con el rostro serio

¿Te encuentras bien? Es solo un juego – le dice Naru

... – Minato

Ya abuedito, no nos asustes – le pide Kay

Niños esto que han hecho... – decia Minato con su rostro algo enojado

¿Que? – preguntan los dos super asustados

¡Merece Revancha! – grita Minato

¿Eh? Revancha pero tú no sabes jugar este juego – le dice Naru

No, será en mi propio juego – les dice Minato

¿Tú sabes juegos? – le pregunta Kay

Claro que si pequeño si no soy tan viejo, bien este juego se trata de que me quiten estos cascabeles – le dice Minato mostrándoles dos cascabeles

Que aburrido – dicen los dos y de enseguida se van rumbo a la casa

¿Eh? ¿A donde van niños? – les pregunta Minato

Adentro a ver televisión un rato – le dice Naru

Pero ¿no van a jugar mi juego? – les pregunta Minato

Nop, eso es abudido – le dice Kay

Y si me arrebatan los cascabeles les doy un regalo – les dice Minato

Bueno – dicen los dos

Bien asi se dice, las reglas son las siguientes, los dos intentaran quitarme los cascabeles y... – decia Minato

Ya – dijeron los dos niños con los cascabeles en las manos

¡Pero esperen a que empiece el juego! – les dice Minato

Perdón – dicen Kay y Naru

Bueno ustedes dos intentaran quitarme los cascabeles, pueden usar Jutsus simples nada complicado asi que... – les dice Minato

¡Ya! – responden los dos otra ves con los cascabeles

Niños aun no hemos empezado el juego, podrían hacer el favor de esperar ¿si? – les dice Minato

Oye ¿esto es como la prueba que tuvo mi papa? – pregunta Naru

Si ¿como lo supiste? – pregunta Minato

Mi papi nos dijo – responde Kay

Bien, ahora ¡empieza el juego! – dice Minato pero cuando voltea Naru y Kay estaban hablando algo y mirando a Minato

Si miya – dice Kay viendo a Minato

Jijiji – Naru riéndose

Es muy interesante jijiji – Kay mirando algo que había justo donde estaban ellos dos

Hey ¿que miran? yo tambien quiero ver – dice Minato curioso cuando se acerca a ellos

¡Caíste! – dicen Naru y Kay

¿Eh? – Minato cuando de repente se tropezó

Jutsu de los hermanos Uzumaki: ¡Clones sospesa! – gritan Naru y Kay a la vez clonándose

Y cuando terminaron habían al menos unos 10 Naru's y 10 Kay's, Minato no podía distinguir bien porque estaban corriendo y moviéndose muy rápido...

Ah ya te atrape – dice Minato sujetando a un Kay pero este explota en una nube de humo

¿Clon de sombras eh? – Les mostrare que yo tambien me se ese jutsu, ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! – dice el rubio y después se clona

Y Minato creo 19 clones suyos para igualar a los de sus nietos. Sólo que cuando termino ya no había nadie, lo único que vio fue a Naru y a Kay jugando con una pelota...

Hey niños ¿no me van a quitar mis cascabeles? – preguntan los Minato's

No ya nos aburrimos – le dice Naru

¡No niños! Terminaremos esto bien – les dice Minato llevándolos de la mano

Oyep – dice Kay

Si ¿que sucede? – Minato

Mmm ¿como eda Naru? – le dice Kay

Acuérdate – le dice Naru

A ti, oye abuedito se te desabrochó el zapato – le dice Kay

Que ah si gracias... un momento yo uso sandalias ninja no ¡zapatoooss! – alcanzo a decir el rubio

Cuando despertó Minato estaba amarrado de pies a cabeza, detras de los arboles que habían en el jardín, los dos niños ya estaban a punto de tomar los cascabeles cuando...

Hey ¿que hacen? No me han derrotado tan fácil – les dice el rubio desatándose y moviendo sus manos rápidamente

¿Que cosa esta haciendo? – pregunta Naru

No sep cosas dadas de aduto, como cuando tio Shikamadu se pone un papelito en la boca y le prende fuego para poded sacad humo (o sea un cigarrillo) – le dice Kay

Jutsu del Rayo Amarillo ¡Super Cosquillas Infinitas! – les dice Minato

¿Eh? Jijijijijijijijiji – empezaron a reírse cuando sintieron muchas cosquillas

Bien ¿se rinden niños? – les dice Minato

Nop jijijiji – reían los niños

Bueno ¡Máximo nivel de cosquillas! – dice Minato aumentando su velocidad

Jijijiji – dicen los dos cuando... Ay – grita Kay

¿Que sucede? Niños ¿ya no aguantan las cosquillas? – les dice Minato

¡Nop! – grita Kay llorando y se va corriendo a su casa

¿Que paso por que me grito? – pregunta Minato

Bueno es que nos hiciste muchas cosquillas y Kay... bueno pues no pudo aguantar sus ganas de ir al baño y mojo sus pantalones – le dice Naru

Ah fue por eso supongo que me pase, pero al final ¡los derrote! ¡Si lo logre soy el mejor! – decia Minato gritando y presumiendo

¡MINATO! – grita Kushina

Si mi amor – dice Minato lentamente

¿Que le hiciste al bebé que esta que entro llorando y con el pantaloncito mojado? – pregunta la pelirroja en tono asesino

Bueno querida es que estábamos jugando y se me pasó la mano y les hice cosquillas y el niño no aguanto y... – explicaba el ex-Hokage

Venia muy enojadito llorando y me dijo que lo hiciste a propósito – le dice ella

Veras amor quiero que me dejes disculparme con Kay y... – Minato

No Minato, tu estas castigado – le dice su mujer

¿Eh? – Minato

Si lo que escuchaste, ahora entra a la casa esta castigado – le dice ella

¡Soy un adulto! Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay – le dice Minato sonriendo hasta que Kushina se lo lleva jalándole la oreja

Y ahora tu castigo será: ¡picar cebollas! – le dice ella llevándolo a la cocina

No ¿por que? – decia Minato

Tu hiciste llorar a nuestro nieto bebé ahora te toca llorar a ti – le dice ella

No amor, por favor ¿este costal de cebollas? – le pregunta Minato

Si amor, no debiste jugar a si con los niños, además ya era hora de ponerte un castigo ya me dijeron que te vieron muy animado viendo a las chicas en bikini durante el festival - decia Kushina con su cabello levantándose por el enojo

Ah si, eso, era para apoyarlas y que ganaran el concurso ya sabes apoyar a nuestro equipo, ¡Vamos Konoha! – le dice Minato justificándose

Ponte a picar cebollas AHORA – le dice ella en respuesta

¡Bien! – grita Minato asustado picando la cebolla a gran velocidad y de igual forma sus lagrimas brotaban a gran velocidad

Mientras en casa de Chouji y su mujer...Recibían la visita de los padres de Chouji y los padres de Ino...

¡Hola abuela Akimichi! – dice Chanji emocionado

Hola mi niño mírate que guapo estas, pero estas en los puros huesos Ino no alimentas bien a mi nieto – le dice la robusta mujer a su rubia nuera

Ya madre no se peleen otra vez – pedía Chouji calmando a su madre

No te preocupes hijo tu madre solo se preocupa que nuestro nieto no haya sacado la galanura total de nuestro clan, pero aun asi lo queremos mucho – le dice Choza a su hijo sonriéndole

Hey Chanji ¿En que estoy pensando? – le pregunta Inoichi a su nieto

¿En que si mi mami preparo sus alitas de pollo con salsa especial Yamanaka? – pregunta Chanji como respuesta

Vaya que bien pequeño tus habilidades para leer la mente se van haciendo mas fuertes – le dice Inoichi revolviendo el cabello de su nieto

¿Si? – pregunta el niño

Claro, cuando yo tenía tu edad, ya podía leer los pensamientos de las personas podía saber las respuestas de los exámenes, boletos ganadores en rifas y sorteos, y averiguar que refrescos traían premio gratis – le dice Inoichi

Si me acuerdo amigo, las maestras de la academia te regañaban en ocasiones por leer sus pensamientos más íntimos – le dice Choza riendo un poco

Bien a comer... – dice Ino pero no había pasado ni medio segundo cuando los Akimichi ya estaban en la mesa

Vaya si que son de buen apetito, estos Akimichi - dice el Yamanaka

Pasemos de esta agradable escena a otra muy pero muy graciosa...

¿Estas segura Tsunade?, es decir puedo hacerte una cirugía de chakra y volverte una chica joven para siempre pero ¡no me hagas esto! – decia el Sanin de las serpientes mientras veía su nuevo "uniforme" de trabajo: un disfraz de payaso

Lo siento viejo amigo pero no, voy hacer que se vuelvan buenos a ¡la fuerza! – le dice Tsunade

¡Buaaaa! Eres muy injusta Tsunade – lloraba Orochimaru como niño pequeño

Si ¿como no?, aun recuerdo nuestros años de infancia cuando Jiraiya y tu me hacían blanco de sus travesuras perversas – le dice ella

Pero lo de robar tu ropa interior fue plan de Jiraiya, yo solo planee venderla entre los niños del salón – le dice Orochimaru muy sínico

¡¿QUE TU QUE? – le dice furiosa la aun Hokage estrangulando al pálido ninja

No te preocupes no puede vender todo y lo devolví a tu casa – le dice Orochimaru de forma dificultosa

Vaya pareces gorila en tiempos de crisis – le dice Jiraiya sonriendo desde la ventana

¡TU! TU Y TU AMIGUITO ME ROBARON LA ROPA INTERIOR, ¡PAR DE ZANGANOS PERVERTIDOS! DESEARIA PODER REVIVIR AL TERCERO PARA QUE LOS VEA ¡SUFRIR! – grita Tsunade

Orochimaru juramos que nos llevaríamos ese secreto a la tumba – le reclama el peliblanco

Se me salió ¡lo siento! – grita su compañero corriendo por su vida

¡No se escaparan! – les dice a ambos

Amor pero eso paso hace muchos años era un chiquillo inmaduro – le dice Jiraiya

Aun te comportas asi, ahora por eso compartirás el castigo de Madara y Orochimaru, ¡Shizune! – grita la Sanin de bellas curvas

Fuera de la oficina...

Y dime ¿a que hora sales por el pan? – le pregunta Iruka a Shizune en tono seductor

Ay Iruka, que cosas dices – le responde Shizune

Shizune, ven aqui de inmediato, pero ¡ya! – grita Tsunade

¿Que? Si, si ya voy – dice la kunoichi algo asustada

Shizune trae otro disfraz de payaso para Jiraiya, ¿que crees? Se ofreció a entretener a los niños el tambien – dice Tsunade

Eso no es cier... ¡Ay! – Jiraiya hasta que Tsunade le aprieta el brazo

¿Que decías amor? – le pregunta la rubia

Que lo hare con mucho gusto – dice Jiraiya sobando su brazo donde noto un moretón

Bueno Lady Tsunade iré por otra caja de payaso, Iruka... – Dice Shizune

Si – responde Iruka sonrojado

¿Me acompañas? – le pide ella

Claro, claro ¿a donde vamos a una cita una cena romántica o que? – pregunta Iruka emocionado

No Iruka, solo vamos a la tienda de disfraces por otro disfraz de payaso para Jiraiya – le responde ella

Ah si, olviden lo que dije antes – les dice Iruka sonrojado mientras se va con Shizune

Cuando se van a juntar esos dos para que dejen de hacer tanto teatrito – decia Tsunade

Conociéndolos van acabar como Kakashi y Anko – le dice Jiraiya

Mientras tanto, a la mansión Uzumaki Hyuga, había llegado un conocido tipo con disfraz verde solo que esta vez en versión soccer...

Ding – suena el timbre de la casa

Buenos días ¿quien es usted? – le pregunta Kushina a Lee

Oh lo siento bella señora mi nombre es Rock Lee el gran sucesor de la leyenda ¡Gai sensei! – dice Lee haciendo una de sus poses heroicas

Y bien señor Lee ¿a quien busca? – pregunta Kushina

Bueno vengo por Naru hoy tenemos entrenamiento para el partido de mañana, si mi fuertes y dedicados Huracanes de la Hoja vs Los relámpagos del Rayo – dice Lee gritando a todo pulmón

Entrenador Lee ¡ya estoy listo! – responde Naru con su uniforme de entrenamiento y una mochila

Bien Naru, asi se dice, señora pido su permiso para llevarlo a entrenar de 8:00 A.M. a 4:00 P.M. – le dice Rock Lee

Claro suena bien, Naru ¿llevas algo para comer? – le pregunta Kushina

No se preocupe señora en nuestros entrenamientos ningún niño se queda sin comer, esa es la tercer regla bueno Naru como tu entrenador te reto a una carrera desde tu casa al campo de soccer – le dice Lee

¡Claro! – responde Naru

Y los dos parten corriendo velozmente rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, dejando a Kushina muy impresionada...

Vaya con que ese sujeto es aprendiz de Gai sensei, es igual de extraño y simpático que él - dice ella entrando a la casa

Ay ya acabe – decia Minato con sus ojos bañados en llanto

Bueno espero que te sirva de lección y no vuelvas a jugar asi con los niños – le dice ella

Esta bien, sabes esto hará que no pueda comer algo que tenga cebollas por el resto de mi vida – dice el rubio cayendo agotado en el sofá

Mientras en la habitación de Kay...

Vamos a salvad al Hokage osito – decian Kay y el clon jugando

Ti – responde el clon

Entonces ambos pequeños trepan por la cama hacia la parte más alta para alcanzar el estante donde estaba un oso de peluche que ellos querían "rescatar"...

Oye Minato ven a ver – le dice Kushina a su esposo

¿Que? Si veamos, ah que lindo Kay juega que tiene misiones, estoy seguro que será un gran ninja – decia Minato

Mientras tanto...

¡Rasengan Dorado! – gritaba Blanco destrozando una enorme roca en muchas partes

Wow Blanco ya estas bien de tus heridas pero ¡no te esfuerces tanto! – le dice la ninja rosa regañándolo

Hey no te preocupes tengo todo en mis ¡manooos! – grito Blanco cayendo desde una gran altura

En la casa de Naruto...

¡Buaaaaaaaaa! – lloraba Kay en el piso se había caído de la cama

¿Por que llora tanto si solo cayó de sentón en el suelo? – pregunta Minato

No lo se espero que no se haya hecho nada malo – le responde Kushina cargando al niño

Mientras en el bosque...

Blanco ¿como puedes ser tan tonto y dejarte caer de esa forma? – le reclamaba la chica de rosa

Ya déjalo Rosa esta bien – le dice Azul

No te preocupes, puedo sanar tan rápido como un jinchuriki – le dice Blanco

¡Porque tú eres uno idiota! – responde ella enojada y yendo hacia otra parte

Y ¿ahora que le pico a esta? – responde Blanco

No lo se amigo pero si se algo: Estas en problemas, cuando ella se pone asi es capaz de muchas cosas eh – le responde Azul riéndose

¿A que te refieres? No es como si ella fuera alguien como para mandar en mis asuntos, yo soy el lider – le dice Blanco

Si pero a ella le importas – le dice su mejor amigo

Si ¿como no? Ella es una kunoichi algo gruñona a veces, me recuerda al Kazekage Gaara – le decia Blanco mientras se colocaba vendas en los brazos

Y tú me recuerdas al tonto y despistado Hokage Naruto, bien en seguida regreso, voy a la aldea por algo de comida ¿que quieres que te traiga? – le dice Azul

Tráeme algo de katsu de pollo, un enorme plato de Onigiris (bolitas de arroz), jugo de uva y mmm pastel de chocolate por favor – le indica Blanco

Vaya si que comes, bueno iré a ver que quiere Rosa y después voy a la aldea – le dice Azul

Claro – le dice su lider mientras empieza a acumular chakra en su mano derecha

Mientras tanto Kushina y Minato ya habían calmado a Kay y nuevamente estaba jugando solo que ahora vigilado por ambos, Hina hacia minutos que había sido recogida por su tia Tenten, al parecer Yuki no podía pasar un dia sin su prima y mejor amiga...

Bien ¿que haremos los tres ahora? – decia Minato

Ya se amor, vi en el periódico "El ninja que informa" que hoy en el festival habrá un concurso de natación ¿por que no te inscribes?, tu eres muy bueno nadando – pe propone Kushina

Si ¿por que no? – responde el rubio

Bien no se diga más, vayamos – dice Kushina tomando sus cosas

¿Me puedo quedad aqui? – pregunta Kay

No bebé, estas muy pequeño y lindo para quedarte tu solo, haber dime ¿que pasaría si te intentan secuestrar? – le pregunta ella

Mmm les pego – dice Kay

No lo se será mejor que te dejemos aqui solito con los fantasmas – dice Kushina cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa

En eso un clon de Minato escondido dice ¡Boo!, haciendo que Kay corra hacia la puerta y la empezara a golpear y gritar asustado...

¡Abeme! No me dejen – gritaba Kay casi llorando

Hay cielito no llores es solo tu abuelo Minato, o mas bien un clon de tu abuelo, solo lo hicimos jugando bebé ven conmigo – le dice ella subiendo a sus brazos

Asi, Minato llevo a su mujer y a su nieto en automóvil hacia una parte de la aldea donde había muchas cosas interesantes que impresionaban a los ojitos de Kay, como el zoológico de la aldea, el parque donde había un monumento al tercer Hokage, entre otras cosas, cuando llegaron a un enorme lugar donde habían muchas personas niños y adultos que estaban ahi para pasar el dia en las piscinas de aquel lugar y otros que deseaban participar en el evento de natación al igual que Minato...

Bien llegamos, vaya no recordaba este lugar – dice Minato

Claro amor, cuando tu y yo nos fuimos aun no existía este lugar al parecer algunos de los Hokages siguientes se le ocurrió la idea de poner piscinas en la aldea – le dice Kushina

Bueno bien vayamos a divertirnos en el agua – dice el rubio emocionado

¿Ya sabes nadar? – le pregunta Kushina a Kay

Mi mami me enseño – dice Kay

Bueno bebé vamos a refrescarnos un poco en el aguo, Minato vuelo en un momento iré a ponerme mi traje de baño y a ponerle a Kay el suyo – le dice ella llevándose a Kay

Espero que sea el rojo me gusta mucho ver a Kushina en su bikini rojo – pensaba Minato mientras su cara se ponía roja y con mirada pervertida, hasta que...

Hola Minato – le dice Gai sensei que llevaba puesto un traje de baño muy peculiar color verde (obvio) y muy ajustado mostrando su musculatura...

Hey loco, ahi niños y mujeres presentes ¿no tienes respeto por las buenas costumbres? – le dice Minato

Claro que no es una ofensa Minato, esto es solo una muestra de mi juventud – le dice Gai

¡Cúbrase impúdico! – le grita una mujer tapándole los ojos a sus hijos

En eso llega un grupo A.N.B.U. que cubre a Gai con una manta y se lo llevan por alterar el orden público...

Hey esperen solo quería participar en el concurso – decia Gai mientras se lo llevaban

Se te informo que no puedes ir a este tipo de eventos si vas andarte de esa forma – le dice Ibiki

Y que tiene de malo mostrarle a la gente lo que la llama de la juventud ha hecho en mi – dice Gai quitándose la toalla que lo cubría

Por favor Gai sensei ¡estas casi desnudo! – le dice un A.N.B.U.

Todo el mundo es un critico – les dice el ninja mientras se lo llevan

Oye Minato ya volví ¿como me veo? – le pregunta Kushina que llevaba un provocador bikini rojo que de casualidad ella había comprado durante sus viajes y que era el favorito de Minato

Te ves muy linda amor – dice Minato – Gracias Dios, muchas gracias por cumplir mi deseo – pensó después

Kay que estaba al lado de ella, llevaba puesto un short color rojo y unas sandalias azules, en su cintura Kushina le coloco un flotador para niños con figuras de dinosaurios dibujadas en el...

Bien bebé vamos a nadar – le dice ella llevándoselo a la piscina

Buenop – responde Kay

Cuando estaban en la piscina muchas madres que nadaban con sus hijos, veian algo confundidas al pequeño heredero del clan Hyuga sin alguien que no fuera su madre Hinata...

Y ¿quien es esa? – decia una de las mujeres que nadaban

No lo se, pero como se atreve a nadar asi nada mas con semejante bikini y con un niñito tan pequeño que aun es un bebé – le dice otra mujer que era salpicada por una niña pequeña parecida a ella en el físico

Oiga usted ¿por que esta nadando con el pequeño hijo del Hokage? ¿Acaso es usted empleada de la familia Uzumaki? – le dice la mujer

¿Eh? Yo no soy ninguna sirvienta, este niño es mi nieto – les dice la pelirroja

Si como no, todos saben que la abuela de ese niño es Tsunade la Hokage, su abuela Hyuga murió hace mucho y tambien su abuela Kushina Uzumaki – le dice otra

¿Que yo estoy muerta? Yo soy Kushina Uzumaki esposa del ex-Hokage Minato Namikaze y este niño ¡es mi nieto! Ven Kay, vámonos a otro lugar con menos molestias – dice Kushina poniendo su cara roja

Abuedita miya ahi no ay gente – dice Kay apuntando a una piscina

Bien Kay vamos a nadar – le dice ella

Y los dos se metieron a nadar en la piscina cuando llega Minato y se echa un clavado dentro llamando la atención de todos...

Hey miren es Minato el cuarto Hokage – dijo alguien

Vamos a ver – dicen otros

Ay no estamos captando la atención de todos y es lo que yo no quería – dice Minato

Hey Minato volviste – dice una kunoichi

¿Volverás a ser el Hokage? – le pregunta un aldeano

¿Quitaras a tu hijo del puesto? – pregunta otro

¿Por que te fuiste? ¿Odiabas la aldea? – le preguntan mas y mas personas

Kay tú los conoces – le preguntan ahora al niño

¿Eh? – dice Kay confundido

¿Donde han estado viviendo? – pregunta un anciano

¡Dejen a mis Abueditos! – grita Kay enojado haciendo que todos se callaron

Ya oyeron déjenos en paz, solo queremos jugar con nuestro nieto y no queremos escuchar sus tonterías acerca de nuestro regreso y no, no les diré si queremos ir a comer con ustedes ni escuchar sus historias acerca de las travesuras de mi hijo Naruto – dice Kushina enfadada

Nos vamos de aqui – dice Minato tambien enojado tomando las cosas de su mujer, el niño y de el

Mientras volvían a su casa, no pudieron evitar encontrarse con más personas que querían ver si los rumores de la piscina eran verdaderos, Minato fastidiado decidió usar un jutsu de ilusión para evitar que los descubrieran...

Oye abuedita poque no nadamos en la piscina de mi casa – dice Kay

¿Que tenemos piscina? – pregunta Kushina

Sip, mi papi la mando a poned hace mucho cuando yo tobavia no nacía – les dice Kay

Y ¿donde esta? – pregunta Minato

Esta en el cuarto que eta al lado de la habitación del auto – dice Kay

¿La habitación del auto? – pregunta Kushina

Sip mi papi ahi mete su coche para que se duerma cuando no lo eta usando – dice Kay

Bueno vayamos a esa piscina bebé – le dice Kushina

Y que piscina, era enorme, al parecer Naruto la había mandado hacer cuando se caso con Hinata, para poder relajarse después de los arduos días de trabajo de ambos, de hecho fue ahi donde fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kay, tenia de todo, un lugar para que los niños nadaran, una para adultos, una tina de hidromasaje para aquellos momentos de privacidad de Naruto y Hinata, un pequeño bar para las fiestas, un área de aguas termales, entre muchas cosas...

¡Santas albercas Batman! – dijo Minato asombrado

Hey que esperas vamos a nadar – le dice Kushina entrando a la piscina

Bien, Hey Kay mira lo que tengo para ti – dice Minato invocando una pequeña rana de color amarillo con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki

Mmm ¿me va morder? – pregunta Kay

No esta no muerde, no es de las que hablan, solo es una pequeña ranita que te hará compañía mientras tu abuela y yo... – decia Minato

Minato no le digas lo que tu ya sabes, es solo un niño no lo perturbes no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la mañana – le dice Kushina

Si claro, bueno te hará compañía, mientras yo le enseño a nadar a tu abuelita, estaremos allá Kay no te salgas, no te quites los flotadores, no te bebas el agua, si quieres algo avísanos, diviértete – le dice Minato metiendo a Kay en el agua

Y dejaron a Kay solito en compañía de aquella ranita que nadaba en el agua, mientras ellos se "divertían" a su manera...

Oye ranita ven – decia Kay

La rana simplemente se limito a nadar haciendo que Kay la persiguiera por toda la piscina...Hasta que el niño consiguió atrapar a la rana pero se le resbalo de las manos y se salió de la piscina, acto seguido el niño y el anfibio ya no estaban en la enorme habitación...

¡Que no Minato! No cumpliré tus locos deseos ¡déjame en paz! ¡Ay! Suéltame... ¡No voy a traerte ramen aqui! – dice Kushina enojada

Solo un poquito me dio hambre – dice Minato

Si quieres comer vamos a la cocina, ya nadamos mucho, bien Kay ven gatito, Kay amor, ¿donde estas? no me asustes ¡KAY! – Kushina

Kay donde estas no asustes a abuelita Kushina asi – le dice Minato pero no recibe respuesta

Mientras afuera en el jardín, un niño de cabello largo y negro, con unos ojitos blancos y un shortcito rojo, seguía persiguiendo a la pequeña rana, hasta que se salió de su jardín, y estaba cerca de salir de la propiedad de sus padres cuando, fue encontrado por Akamaru que como siempre se escabullía de Kiba para hacer travesuras o vagar por ahi...

¡Hola Akamadu! – dice Kay

Arf – le responde el enorme can

¿A donde vas? ¿Me llevas? – pregunta Kay

Wof – dice Akamaru y deja que Kay se suba en su lomo

Si – dice Kay emocionado

¿Eh? Kay, Kushina ven rápido ese perro esta atacando a Kay – grita Minato viendo a Kay y al perro blanco

Que nadie se mete con mi niño – dice Kushina

Pero antes de que pudieran llegar con Kay, el perro ya se había ido a pasear con el niño encima de el...

Ningún animal se lleva a mi gatito, nadie se lo llevara – dice ella mientras un chakra rojo salía de su cuerpo

¡Arf! – ladro Akamaru asustado

Entrégame a mi nieto AHORA – le ordena la pelirroja y de inmediato el perro obedece

Hola abuedita Kushina – le dice Kay

Huy bebé ¿no te hizo nada ese perro feo? – le pregunta Kushina cambiando a su modo amable y amoroso

Nop poque es de mi tio Kiba – dice Kay

A veces me pregunto si no serás bipolar – dijo Minato refiriéndose a Kushina

¿QUE? – Kushina

Nada yo no dije nada – dice Minato asustado

Bueno, ven Kay vamos a comer algo – dice Kushina

Oyep abuedito Minato mida lo que puedo haced con la ranita – dice Kay con la rana en su mano la cual empieza a moverse saltando y algo asi como bailando

Wow que bien, y dime ¿no quieres invocar a Gamabunta? – pregunta Minato

¡Nop! – grita Kay asustado

Y dime porque a la ranita si la miras y no le tienes miedo – le dice Minato

Poque la danita no da miedo – dice Kay

Minato ya no lo molestes con tus dichosos sapos, mi niño puede invocar lo que el quiera – le dice Kushina llevándose a Kay

Yo solo decia que no tiene nada de malo invocar a Gamabunta – dice Minato

Si claro, y ¿las veces que te ibas de parranda con Jiraiya y Gamabunta? o ¿cuando le contabas nuestras intimidades a tus invocaciones? – le dice Kushina

No es cierto, lo de mi padre y Gamabunta eran paseos a investigaciones, y lo otro eran consejos de matrimonio que Gamabunta me daba – le dice Minato

Si claro, entonces ¿por que Gamabunta sabía sobre la vez que se me levanto la falda durante una misión y medio mundo se me quedo viendo?, los únicos que estaban esa vez eramos tú y yo – le dice ella

Ah es que ese dia lo invoque cuando tu no me viste – dice Minato

Mentira tu te la pasas contándole nuestras cosas a las personas, a los vecinos, al pastelero, a tus padres, a nuestro hijo, a nuestros nietos, hasta los perros de la calle lo han de saber – dice Kushina

Pero Kushina – dice Minato

Ningún "pero Kushina", ¿por que no te vas por ahi a publicar nuestra vida en Internet? Ven Kay, vamos a comer tu y yo solitos, que tu abuelito se ha puesto pesado últimamente – dice Kushina imitando la voz de su esposo

Peo yo no lo veo gordo – dice Kay

No me refiero a eso bebe ven – dice ella llevándoselo a la cocina

¡Ay! Mujeres, ellas y sus hormonas algún dia me van a matar – dice el rubio pegándose con la pared

Mi mami te va degañar, no le guta que le pegen a la paded – dice Kay asomándose

¡Hey ya se! Ven tu y yo nos divertiremos sin tu abuela – dice Minato jalando al niño

¡Eh! Peo ibamos a comed galletas – dice Kay

No te preocupes iremos por algo de ramen y nos la pasaremos genial sin esa Kushina, será como cuando era soltero iremos a la plaza a conquistar nenas y veremos quien se divierte mas – dice Minato cargando a Kay

Peo a mi no me gutan las niñas – dice Kay

Kay no blasfemes, de seguro tu abuelo Hiashi te enseña esas malas palabras – dice Minato

Buenop a veces cuando voy a su casa y lo veo cuando esta usando un martillo y se pega gita muy chistioso y dice cosas muy dadas, padece que dice Jutsus – dice Kay

Hey bebé ¿quieres leche con chocolate o normal? Minato ¿a donde llevas a Kay? – pregunta Kushina

Vamos a divertirnos sin mujeres que no confíen en ti y la vamos a pasar mejor "que comiendo galletitas" – dice Minato con tono de burla al final

Minato te estas ganando dos noches en el sofá – le dice ella

Claro que no yo soy el que lleva los pantalones aqui y... – decia Minato

Y ¿que? – le dice ella en un tono de enfado que su marido solo había experimentado pocas veces en su vida

Oh no es esa mirada, que no te intimide – dice Minato en su mente

Te pregunte algo, ¿cual es tu respuesta? – dice Kushina aumentando esa mirada de kunoichi sádica y asesina

Ay por dios esa mirada solo la usa cuando esta a punto de mega castigarme – Minato en sus pensamientos

¿No vas a contestar? Sabes algo bueno de ser tu esposa es que conozco muchos secretitos tuyos amor – le dice ella

Oye antes de que digas algo, porque no hacemos esto yo me llevo a Kay y tu te quedas con el clon – dice Minato

¡No! Tu te vas solo de parranda y yo me que con Kay y con el clon, o quieres que le diga a Kay sobre la vez en que perdiste una apuesta con tu propia madre y te vestiste de caperucita roja para una fiesta de disfraces cuando estábamos en la academia – dice ella riendo sutilmente

¡No ya me voy! – dice Minato tapándose los oídos y corriendo como niña asustada

Eso nunca falla, jijijiji, ven Kay comamos esas ricas galletas – dice Kushina pero al voltear ve una nota que dice: "Me lleve al niño, nos fuimos a comer ramen, Jajaja, Atte. Minato"

¡Minato! – grita Kushina

Continuara...


	31. Un descuido provoca muchas cosas

Un descuido provoca muchas cosas

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Mientras Kushina gritaba furiosa a causa de su marido, Minato y Kay se encontraban en la plaza de la aldea, caminando, un poco aburridos ya que ese dia no había munchas actividades para disfrutar ellos dos, a parte de las piscinas de la aldea; además de eso, se había organizado un torneo de shōgi en donde podíamos ver a Shikamaru, a su padre Shikaku y a Asuma sensei muy concentrados en esos tableros, posicionando sus piezas con cautela, cuando...

¿Cuando se acaba esto? – dice Tammy interrumpiendo a su padre

Hija no me molestes esto es importante – le indica Shikamaru mientras precisa su siguiente movimiento

Pero es aburrido – dice la niña de cabello rubio

Si Pa vámonos – dice un niño de aproximadamente un año mas grande que Tammy

Hiruzen, si te traje aqui es para que puedas aprender y agarrar el gusto por este juego – le indica Asuma a su hijo (Kurenai mamá + Asuma papá = Hiruzen hijo)

¡Me aburro! - Dice el niño de cabellos negros

Hijo este juego tiene su técnica, y si me concentro podre quitarle el titulo de campeón a tu tío Shikamaru – le dice Asuma a su hijo

Si claro, maestro llevas años diciendo eso – le dice Shikamaru en tono burlón moviendo una pieza

Mmm ya se padre y ¿si tu te quedas aqui y yo me voy a los videojuegos? – le dice Hiruzen

No hijo, esto es importante para mí, asi que quiero que te quedes y me mires ganar – le dice su padre encendiendo un cigarrillo

Pero me aburro – contesta Hiruzen

Ah, esta bien puedes ir a jugar pero donde me entere que estas jugando al Halo 2 de apuestas te castigo una semana sin salir afuera – le dice Asuma

Si, gracias – dice el niño corriendo hacia el lugar de videojuegos

¿Halo 2 de apuestas? – pregunta Shikamaru confundido

Mmm si, al parecer mi hijo es tan bueno en eso de los videojuegos que organiza apuestas de dulces con sus amigos – le responde Asuma

Y dime si es asi de travieso ¿por que no lo metiste al equipo de soccer? – le pregunta Shikamaru

No lo se, ni a mi ni a el nos gusta ese deporte, prefiero la lucha libre y las luchas de box, y dime ¿tu hija te esta poniendo atención? – pregunta Asuma

Claro que si nada mas miraaaa – Shikamaru

Zzzz – Tammy dormida

¿Por que tenia que heredar mi flojera? – dice Shikamaru con una gotita de sudor

Jaja no te preocupes Shika,... – Asuma

¿No? – pregunta Shikamaru

No, tú eres 100% más flojo que ella, recuerdo una vez en una misión, te quedaste dormido e hiciste enfadar a los enemigos, Jaja fue gracioso no te podían despertar con nada ni con golpes – le dice su maestro con una brutal sinceridad

Si pero que hay de la vez en que tu le pediste un Marlboro a ese grupo de ninjas asesinos en esa misión que tuvimos en el País de las olas – le replica su ex-alumno

Es que se me habían acabado – le explica Asuma con una sonrisa

Y asi seguían jugando los dos, por otro lado en el barrio Uchiha...

¡Sasuke al suelo dame 500! – le ordena Fugaku en tono de militar gruñón

Aj, espera estoy cansado, llevo desde las 5 de la mañana entrenando – le dice Sasuke agotado

Yo no estoy cansado – le responde su padre

¡Eso es porque tú te levantaste a las 8! – le reclama Sasuke

Claro que si, yo no me voy a salir en la madrugada a resfriarme o algo asi – le responde su padre

Oiga señor Fugaku, ¿como quiere su café? – le pregunta Sakura a su suegro

Ah, negro si no es mucha molestia, negro y sin azucar – dice Fugaku

Esta bien – le dice ella

Eh ¿tu vas a desayunar bien y yo entreno como loco? – pregunta Sasuke enojado

Claro hijo, el desayuno es la parte más importante del dia – le dice Fugaku

Bueno entonces yo tambien desayunare – dice Sasuke

Ah no te preocupes, sabes le pedí a tu madre que te preparara un desayuno nutritivo como esos que comías cuando eras niño – le dice Fugaku sentándose en el suelo

Oh no – dice Sasuke empezando a recordar

...

Era una mañana cálida en la aldea de la hoja, todo iba bien para un pequeño Sasuke Uchiha de 6 años que dormía pacíficamente en su camita hasta que...

¡Sasuke despierta holgazán! – grita Fugaku desde la puerta

¡Ah, Buaaaa! – grita Sasuke llorando

Ya no llores, eres un hombrecito o ¿que? – le dice Fugaku

No seas malo papi – le dice Sasuke con la carita roja del coraje

Jajaja solo juego contigo princesa – le dice Fugaku

Mi mami dijo que no me llamaras princesa – le dice Sasuke enojado

Ya, cálmate pequeño solo me gusta jugar contigo, sabes te tengo una sorpresa – le dice Fugaku

Si ¿que es papi? – pregunta el pequeño Uchiha con una carita de super ternura

Esto, cinco películas de horror macabro cada una más maligna y cruel que la otra – le dice el lider del clan Uchiha en tono malvado

¿Eh? mami no te va dejad – dice Sasuke

Mmm eso no lo creo pequeño, tu mami se fue de compras con una de sus amigas y yo le dije querida veré unas películas con nuestro pequeño Sasu-kun y ella contesto: "no hay problema" – le dice Fugaku sonriendo

¡Tamposo! Peo no las voy a ved – dice Sasuke

Claro que si, Itachi, tu y yo veremos esa películas porque somos Uchihas valientes – dice Fugaku

¿No podemos ver las caricaturas? – pregunta inocentemente el pequeño pelinegro

No hijo, ¿cuando dejaras de ser un niño? – le dice Fugaku

Pero todavía tengo 6 años – le contesta Sasuke

Mmm esta bien, aun eres un niño, pero no por eso dejaras de compartir tiempo conmigo e Itachi – le dice su padre llevándose a su hijo menor al cuarto de entretenimiento

¡Ah! – dice Sasuke enojado

Que bueno que vienes hermanito veremos mi película favorita:"La noche de los muertos vivientes" – le dice Itachi con risa malévola viendo la carita asustada de su hermano

Snif, snif – Sasuke queriendo llorar

Hey chicos traje las palomitas, los refrescos y los dulces – dice Fugaku cargado de dichos alimentos

¡Si! – responden Itachi y Sasuke

Tu no Sasuke, aqui tienes tu jugo de manzana – le dice Fugaku

¿Eh? – Sasuke

A tu madre no le gusta que tomes refrescos – le dice Fugaku

Jajaja el pobre Sasukesito, uh ¿no le dieron refresco?, no te preocupes Sasuke, iré a la cocina por un biberón para tu jugo – le dice Itachi

¡Papi! – grita Sasuke

Sasuke, no molestes a tu hermano Itachi – le dice Fugaku

Mmm siempre me regañas a mí y a Itachi no – dice Sasuke

Porque es mi favorito – dice Fugaku asi nada mas

Y ¿yo? – pregunta Sasuke

Tu eres el favorito de tu madre hijo – le dice Fugaku mientras le serbia palomitas en un plato a Sasuke

En eso empieza la película, para darle mas realismo Fugaku apaga la luz de la habitación y cierra las cortinas, Sasuke solo se sentó muy cerca de su padre y de su hermano por temor a las cosas que su imaginación veía entre las sombras...

¡Ah! – grita Sasuke

Sasuke es solo los créditos iniciales de la película no seas bebé – le dice Itachi

¡Papi! - dice Sasuke

Itachi no molestes al bebé digo a Sasuke, y tu Sasuke, sino quieres que te regañe ya no seas llorón – le dice Fugaku a sus hijos

Asi transcurrió la película, con los gritos de pánico de Sasuke, las risas y bromas de Itachi y con Fugaku regañando a sus hijos, el resultado: un Sasuke muy temeroso de ir a dormir aquella noche teniendo que dormir en cama de sus padres...

Fin del recuerdo

Jajaja, Ay Sasuke eras tan chistoso antes – decia Fugaku secando una lágrima de risa

Me alegra que te diviertas y dime ¿por que no le haces lo mismo a Suke? – le dice Sasuke

Estas loco es solo un niñito, no lo voy asustar, ¿que clase de padre eres que permiten que a su hijo lo asusten? – le responde Fugaku enojado

¿Eh? Entonces los años que me asustabas y me tratabas como una niña asustadiza ¿que eran? – pregunta Sasuke indignado

Eso mmm, oh creo que tu madre me habla te veo luego hijo – le dice Fugaku saliendo de la habitación

Pero regresemos a la plaza de la aldea, ahi podemos ver muchos niños reunidos, veian algo muy entretenido, veian a un grupo de payasos...

Hey niños vengan a ver mi truco de malabares – decia uno de ellos de piel blanca y peluca color verde

Si – gritaban los niños

Jejeje – decia el payaso riendo

Como te llamas – pregunta una niña de unos 5 años

Mi nombre es Chochi el payaso de la enorme lengua – dice el payaso sacando una larguísima lengua con la que se pone a balancear una manzana

Y ¿tu? – le preguntan al segundo payaso

Hmp – solo responde este payaso de cabellos rojos

Vamos ¡no seas grosero! – le dice Chochi golpeando a su compañero con un periódico enrollado

¡Orochimaru! Me vuelves a pegar y te arranco la lengua y la uso de agujetas – le dice su compañero

¡BUAAAAA! – niños llorando

Menso los estas asustando y si Tsunade se entera nos extirpa los riñones – le dice el Sanin

Bueno me calmare – le responde Madara

No lloren niños, este es mi compañero Mandarina el payaso medio acido – les dice Chochi sonriéndoles

Jajajajajaja – reían los niños ahora

¿A quien se le ocurrió ese nombrecito? – dijo Madara

A mi te queda muy bien – le responde Orochimaru

Ya veras al rato, Lenguotas ya veras – le dice Madara mientras acariciaba un kunai que saco de su bolsillo

Hey niños ¿quieren ver un truco? – pregunta Orochimaru

Si – le contestan los infantes

Y dime ¿que harás?, buscaras algún heredero de un clan poderoso y pobras tu alma en el, o no ya se te lo robaras para hacer experimentos locos – dice Madara emocionado

No, voy hacer figuras con globos – le responde Orochimaru sacando una bolsa con muchos globos

Mmm me aburro, ¿por que no uso mi Sharingan e hipnotizo a los niños para que se vuelvan parte de Akatsuki 2.0? – dice Madara

No, burro, si usas eso le diré a Tsunade – dice Orochimaru mientras hacia un perrito con un globo verde

Chismoso – dice Madara

Señor ¿usted que hace? – pregunta un pequeño niño a Madara

¡Qué te importa mocoso! – le responde Madara de mal humor

¡Buaaaa! Papi me asusto – grita el niño

¿Que es lo que sucede aqui? – pregunta un jounin corpulento y con cara de pocos amigos

¿El es tu papi? – pregunta Madara asustado y ¿como no? ese sujeto media casi dos metros y con unos músculos enormes

Papi este señor me asusto – confiesa el menor

¿Ah si? Venga iremos a ese callejón oscuro a discutir – le dice el sujeto llevándose a Madara en rastras

¡No señor no me pegue! – gritaba el legendario Uchiha mientras se aferraba a los que podía

Cállate nadie le grita a mi hijo – le responde este

5 minutos después...

Ya me quiero ir – dice Madara con algodón en las narices para que ya no le sangraran, los ojos morados, un collarín cervical y una muleta

No espera a que termine mi truco con cartas y nos vamos – responde Orochimaru

Y ¿Jiraiya donde esta? – pregunta Madara mientras se sentaba lastimeramente

No quieren ver un truco nenas – dice un payaso muy pervertido dirigiéndose a unas kunoichis en minifalda

No viejo rabo verde – dice la chica arrojándole gas pimienta en los ojos

¡AY! Ya es la quinta vez que me pasa – dice el Sanin de los sapos con los ojos más rojos que un Sharingan normal

Mientras alguien en una banca veía esto muy divertido...

Ay padre nunca aprendes - decia Minato

Sr venga con nosotros – le dicen unos tipos vestidos de negro

¿Eh? ¿Por que? ¿Que he hecho? – pregunta el rubio mientras se lo llevan

Por delitos en contra del video club La hoja feliz – le dice uno

Pero yo hace mucho que no voy a ese lugar, la ultima película que saque de ahi la devolví – les dice Minato

Eso dígaselo a nuestro jefe, quiere hablar con usted – le responde uno de esos tipos

Mi nieto, se quedo ahi, ¡no se quedara solo! – grita Minato hasta que le pegan en la cabeza y se lo llevan inconsciente

Abuedito ¿a donde vas? – pregunta Kay

No te entrometas niño – le dice el sujeto dándole al niño algo que lo dejo inconsciente en la banca del lugar

Un cuarto de hora después...

¿Donde estoy? – pregunta Minato mientras despertaba en una habitación

Hola señor Bond, me alegra mucho verlo de seguro ya descubrió mis planes y... – le dice una voz

Jefe eso no es – le corrige uno de sus empleados

Ah si lo siento, bueno veamos ah ¿a quien tenemos aqui? Es Minato Namikaze, cliente de este videoclub hace mucho que no lo veía – dice el individuo saliendo a la luz y siendo nada mas y nadie menos que Ibiki Morino

¿Eh? Ibiki ¿por que me secuestraste? – pregunta el rubio

Tú has sido encontrado como culpable de no devolver un video de mi videoclub – le dice Ibiki

¿Tu videoclub? – pregunta Minato confundido

Si, además de mi trabajo en A.N.B.U., administro el videoclub, lo hice con mis ahorros y tu has quebrantado la regla mas importante de el – le dice el ninja mientras se quitaba el protector

Yo no he hecho nada te devolví el video, el ultimo video que rente aqui fue la de Titanic para verlo con mi mujer Kushina – se justifica Minato

Eso lo veremos, vayamos a los archivos secretos del videoclub – dice Ibiki presionando un botón en su escritorio haciendo que la pared de la habitación se mueva dejando descubierta una habitación llena de archiveros

¿Que es esto? – pregunta el rubio

La habitación secreta, aqui se guardan los registros de las personas que han rentado videos en mi videoclub – le responde Ibiki

Wow no lo sabia – le contesta Minato

Claro, veras quieres saber ¿cuantas veces tu padre Jiraiya ha rentado la película la Risa en Vacaciones? o ¿Cuales son las diez dos películas de Cantinflas que más disfrutaba el Tercer Hokage? Aqui sabemos todo sobre los gustos de los clientes en cuanto a películas se tratan – le responde Ibiki

Bueno pero ya te dije que yo no tengo deudas en este lugar, y ¿donde esta mi nieto? – pregunta Minato

Ah, el niño, mis empleados lo dejaron en la plaza – le dice Ibiki mientras busca los archivos de Minato

Mientras en la plaza...

Hey pequeño despierta – le dice una kunoichi al niño

Mmm ¿abuedito? – pregunta Kay

No lindura, mi nombre es Karin y te encontré aqui, Jejeje, ven conmigo yo te voy a llevar con tu familia – le dice la chica de gafas llevándoselo cargado

Hum ¿no te conozco yap? – pregunta Kay

Claro que si bebé yo soy tu mami, te quedaste dormidito aqui cuando fui por un helado para ti – le dice ella

No me acuerdo – dice Kay

Mmm que bueno que tome ese curso de Jutsus mentales, si esto funciona asi hare que me nombren Miss Kunoichi de este año – dice ella en voz baja

¿Que dijiste? – pregunta Kay

Nada ratoncito, nada, vamos a casita – le dice ella

Cuando llegaron ahi, el niño se sentía confundido, sentía que algo era diferente pero no podía recordar que era...por su parte Karin se dedico a disfrutar de su venganza sobre Naruto y Hinata, después de dejar al niño en la sala jugando con unos juguetes fue hacia la cocina donde sus esposo Kimimaro estaba tomando un te...

¿Lo lograste? – pregunta Kimimaro

Si amor, su niño nos pertenece, y pronto el niño Uchiha será nuestro tambien, piénsalo tendremos a nuestra disposición el Sharingan y el Byakugan – le dice su mujer

Mmm bien, creí que adoptarlos a la fuerza seria contraproducente pero viéndolo desde este punto es mejor – le dice su esposo besando cariñosamente a Karin

Mami ¿donde esta mi hermano nuevo? – pregunta el hijo de Karin y Kimimaro

Oh amor tu hermanito esta en la sala jugando – le dice ella

Que bien, al fin podre jugar con alguien – dice el niño entusiasmado

Si mi amor, el será tu hermanito y su nombre es Neko– le dice ella

¿Por que Neko amor? – pregunta Kimimaro

Porque si y te callas o no hay cena para ti esta noche y ¿sabes lo que preparare hoy? – le dice Karin

¿Son tus secretamente ricas pizzas que parecen italianas pero que no lo son? – dice Kimimaro con la saliva escurriendo

Si y si no me apoyas NO COMES – le dice ella

Claro amor, lo que tu digas – dice Kimimaro arrodillándose con su mujer

Pero en el videoclub La hoja feliz...

Mmm veamos, ah si aqui esta, al parecer esta manchita en tu recibo de hace años no dejaba ver que si habías entregado la película, lo sentimos mucho, esperemos que vuelva pronto – le dice Ibiki sonrojado de la pena

Vuelva pronto si, como ya me tuvo aqui casi hora y media viendo sus recibos y sus mugres papeles – dice Minato saliendo del lugar muy enfadado

Nota mental: despedir al ninja que hace los recibos – piensa Ibiki

Mmm debo encontrar a Kay antes de que le pase algo malo o a mi me va pasar algo malo con Kushina, ya me lo puedo imaginar – Minato

En eso Minato se ve en un juicio...

¿Cual es el veredicto del jurado? – pregunta Kushina disfrazada de juez

Culpable 100% - dice una Kushina rodeada de muchas Kushinas

Bien yo te declaro Minato culpable por los crímenes de mal abuelo, abandono de Kay y llevártelo de mi lado, te sentencio a un millón de años de castigo – le dice Kushina juez

¡Nooo! – grita Minato despertando de su sueño

Minato ¿que te sucede? – le pregunta Jiraiya

Papá ¿no estabas disfrazado de payaso? – pregunta Minato

Ah tu madre me perdono y me dejo vestirme normal otra vez – le dice Jiraiya

Padre he hecho algo tan malo que hará que Kushina se divorcie de mí – le confiesa Minato

¿Que paso?, ¿descubrió que le tomabas fotos mientras dormía? ¿Y ella tambien descubrió que basas tus libros eróticos en tu relación con ella? – dice Jiraiya

Cuales libros, yo no escribo libros como tu, ¿no te estarás descubriendo a ti mismo? – le dice Minato

No dije nada olvídalo – dice Jiraiya nervioso

Bueno, pero tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Kay, por culpa de Ibiki tuve que dejarlo solo en la plaza dime ¿no lo viste? – Minato

Bueno tenia mis ojos tan irritados que no pude ver bien, pero te ayudare invocare algunos sapos rastreadores – le dice Jiraiya

Bien, yo iré a revisar los alrededores con Gamakichi – dice Minato

Y yo con Gamabunta – dice su padre saliendo hacia otra dirección

Mientras en la casa de Karin y Kimimaro...

Vaya al parecer el niño aun no ha recuperado sus recuerdos – dice Kimimaro que leía un libro

No y no lo hará, cuando realice este nuevo jutsu de sellado, su vieja memoria y recuerdos desaparecerán y será todo nuestro – le dice Karin

Oye mami ¿podemos comer galletas? – pregunta Kato

Claro bebés las que ustedes quieran, Neko ¿quieres leche sola o con chocolate bebito? – pregunta Karin

Mmm, yo me acuedo de algo con leche – dice Kay confundido

Rayos, al parecer le dieron leche en el desayuno y se esta acordando – piensa Karin – Oye Neko, ven déjame verte – le dice ella

¿Sip? – dice el niño

Jutsu sorpresa: Amnesia oculta – le dice ella haciéndole olvidar aquel momento

¿Que pasa? – le dice Kay mareado

Aqui tienes un vaso con leche con chocolate – le dice Karin dándole un vaso pequeño

Mientras Naruto buscaba a su nieto con desesperación, veía por todos los posibles lugares donde en niño pequeño pudiera estar, preguntaba a las personas del parque y la plaza acerca del paradero del menor, la única respuesta buena fue la que le indicaron uno niños acerca de una pareja que se llevo al niño que estaba dormido en una banca...Jiraiya por su parte veía desde el lomo de su viejo amigo Gamabunta buscaba ver si podía localizar a Kay incluso decidió convertirse en modo ermitaño para usar sus habilidades de rastreo y localizar al niño...

Jiraiya-chan ¿por que nos has invocado? Estaba preparando la comida – pregunta Shima algo enojada

Perdóneme Shima-sama pero es una emergencia, el hijo menor de Naruto ha desaparecido – le dice Jiraiya

¿Que te refieres al niño que nos teme? – le pregunta Fukasaku

Bueno si, pero estoy seguro que solo les teme desde la primera ves que lo asustaron siendo un bebé pequeño – les dice Jiraiya algo apenado

No te preocupes no estamos enfadados, ese niño es el primero de tu familia que nos teme y a comparación de ti y tu nieto Naruto no nos dice cosas – le contesta en pequeño sapo mientras sujetaba su barba

Bueno ayúdenme a entrar al modo ermitaño y asi podre localizar mejor a Kay – les dice el Sanin

Claro – contestan ambos anfibios con una sonrisa

Ahora debemos informar a Naruto, dos ermitaños son mejores que uno solo – dice Jiraiya ermitaño

Por otra parte en los alrededores de la aldea, un extraño grupo estaba reunido, eran 5 extrañas personas con perforaciones entraban por la puerta de la aldea, eran los 5 Pain que antiguamente Nagato controlaba, solo que ahora tenian nuevo dueño: Madara; si desde que Pain decidió dejar Akatsuki se deshizo de sus cuerpos extra y solo se quedo con el de Yahiko, ya que su cuerpo natural se desgato al máximo y necesitaba un nuevo y ultimo cuerpo, asi que con aprobación de su novia Konan tomo le cuerpo de Yahiko quitándole los piercings ya que su mujer y futura esposa no quería andar con alguien perforado ni mucho menos estar casada con 6 personas, pero ¿que fue de esos cuerpos? Pues digamos que Madara estaba necesitado de gentes asi que un par de técnicas prohibidas y se consiguió nuevos empleados...

Amo esta aqui adentro – dice la Pain mujer

Si siento que esta sufriendo – dice el Pain calvo

Mientras en la plaza...

¡Trucos! ¡Trucos! ¡Trucos! – decian los niños

¡YA CALLENSE! – dice Madara enfadado

En eso Orochimaru lo vuelve a golpear con el periódico, por decima vez...

Y el siguiente berrinche, uso el directorio telefónico, si quieres que esto funcione no lo arruines – le dice Orochimaru

Pero es que estos mocosos me dan migraña, espero que ya vengan – le dice Madara

Pues te aguantas, es la única vez en mucho tiempo que me admiran personas que no conocen mis maldades no lo estropees o juro que voy a cambiar mi periódico por una barra de acero solido – le dice Orochimaru

Esta bien señor, creí que querías apoderarte de un miembro del clan Uchiha pero ahora te veo divirtiendo a esos enanos y me pregunto ¿que fue de ese villano cruel y maligno que jugaba al golf conmigo cada fin de semana? – pregunta Madara

Tomo clases de actuación para ser bueno en sus interpretaciones, ahora estoy impregnándome en mi papel de payaso – le dice Orochimaru

Si claro lo que digas yo me iré a sentar en esa banca – le dice Mandarina/Madara

En la oficina del Hokage...

¿QUE MI PADRE PERDIO A KAY? Mi mujer nos va a matar a los tres – dice Naruto asustado

¿Que pero por que a mi tambien? – pregunta Jiraiya asustado

Bueno ponle que Hinata no te haga daño pero ¿la abuela Tsunade? Por su parte mi madre se encargara de mi padre – dice Naruto preocupado

Tienes razón, entra en el modo ermitaño y ayúdame a localizar a Kay – le dice Jiraiya

Asi ambos ermitaños salieron hacia la búsqueda de Kay (vaya ¿no pueden pasar ni 5 minutos sin que intenten llevarse a ese niño?...Pero en fin un hijo de Kyübi y Nibi debe valer mucho ¿no creen?...

Bien como le haremos yo busque por los parques y lugares típicos de los niños pero nada – dice Minato

Yo fui a la casa y a la casa del padre de Hinata pero tampoco – dice Naruto

Mmm esto es malo si alguien se llega a enterar de que Kay es hijo de Kyübi y Nibi, no sabremos en que lo podrán usar – dice Jiraiya de forma seria

¿QUE? ¿Mis nietos tambien son hijos de ese demonio tambien? ¿Por que nadie me lo dijo? – pregunta Minato

Naruto ¿no le dijiste? – pregunta Jiraiya

Se me paso ups – dice Naruto

Entonces esto es peor, Kyübi me odia por sellarlo en ti, dime ¿mis ni estos no son...? – Minato

No, no son malvados y destructivos, de hecho logre fusionarme bien con Kyübi y asi controlarlo mejor, el solo me pide un dia a la semana para poseer mi cuerpo y convivir con Naru, Hina y Kay – le dice Naruto

Y ¿Hinata tambien? – pregunta Minato

Si, ella tambien es una jinchuriki, de hecho es genial, ambos nos gusta platicar sobre nuestros Biju, ¿sabias que Nibi es amante de la música clásica y que Kyübi es aficionado a la NFL por su violencia? – les dice Naruto

Wow supongo que los Biju no son muy diferentes a los humanos – confiesa Minato

Bien ya fue mucho hablar hay que ir por ese pequeño, antes de que pase algo malo – les dice Jiraiya

Claro, pero una cosa mas, Naruto ¿los niños tienen alguna clase de sello que al menos contenga sus poderes hasta que los sepan usar? – pregunta Minato

Mmm ahora que lo pienso no – dice Naruto

Naruto no me digas que tus hijos usan sus poderes asi nada mas – le dice Minato

Mejor te lo digo luego – le dice Naruto saliendo hacia otro rumbo

Ay con razón no te convertiste en Chunin eres muy fuerte pero algo atolondrado – le dice Minato

¡Equipo León reportándose! – decian los ninjas blanco, azul y rosa

¿Eh? ¿Quien los llamo? – pregunta Naruto

Si alguien sabe donde esta el niño soy yo – les dice Blanco

Si ya lo recuerdo ¡tu eres Kay! – dice Naruto emocionado

¡Shhh!, no tienes porque gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, llámame Blanco nada mas – le dice Blanco

Perdón pero no se porque quieres ocultarlo, si Hinata ya lo sabe – le dice Naruto

Si eso pasa, ella se encargara de volverme a encerrar en el subconsciente de Kay, y adiós a mis misiones rango S y A, adiós a mi libertad total – le dice Blanco

Pero entonces ¿quien es quien? – pregunta Naruto poniendo su cara de duda

Ambos somos el mismo, el sabe lo que yo se y yo se done esta el, déjame ayudarte si el sufre un daño yo tambien lo voy a sentir, asi es con Rosa y Mattsi, y con Azul y Nagato Jr. – le dice Blanco

Entonces ¿ustedes dos tambien son niños? – pregunta Naruto

Si – contesta Azul quitándose su mascara mostrándose igual que su padre Nagato solo que mas joven

Solo que nos gustan las aventuras y no queríamos volver a nuestro antiguo lugar – dice Rosa enseñando su cara igual de hermosa que Matsuri

Después discuto con ustedes ahora vamos –les dice el Hokage Naranja partiendo hacia la misión

Asi se dividieron, Azul se fue con Jiraiya, Rosa con Minato y Blanco con Naruto; este ultimo equipo se encontraba por los lugares cercanos al hospital de la aldea...

¡Byakugan! Maldición no puedo ver nada aqui – dice Blanco

Vaya sabes dominar las técnicas del clan Hyuga – le dice Naruto

Claro soy heredero de ese clan, se dominar los poderes de todos lo clanes de los que desciendo: el clan Uzumaki, el clan Senju y el clan Hyuga – le dice Blanco

Y tu cabello ¿por que se volvió blanco? – pregunta Naruto

Mi forma demoniaca posee ese color de cabello, cuando Kay crezca cambiara de color y se volverá blanco, y no te preocupes el y yo volveremos a ser uno solo, le enseñare a invocarme de vez en cuando – le dice Blanco

Y ¿que animal eres?, digo tu forma demoniaca ¿a que animal se parece? – le pregunta Naruto

Bueno, mi hermano Naru es un zorro de 10 colas, mi hermana Hina una tigresa de 10 colas y yo un león de diez colas, pero supongo que no te gustaría vernos asi – le confiesa

¿Diez colas? Yo con mucho esfuerzo y tengo 9 – dice Naruto

Jeje, sabes el Jubi, el demonio original no se compara con mis hermanos y yo juntos, sabes he hablado con el de vez en cuando – le dice Blanco sonriendo

El Jubi ¿el demonio superior? – pregunta temeroso Naruto

Si, sabes se alegra de que tu hayas derrotado a Madara, el nunca hubiera soportado tenerlo por recipiente a semejante engreído Uchiha – le dice Blanco

Entonces ¿el Jubi tampoco es malo? – Naruto

No claro que no, si se enfado cuando el primer ninja Rikudou senin los sello dentro de el, pero después le agrado asi como mi padre Kyübi, sabes lo único que lo ha enfadado fue esa vez que el hombre piso la Luna, me cuenta que al momento en que clavaron una bandera de un tal país le picaron una de sus diez colas – le dice Blanco

Se a lo que se refiere cuando me deje poseer y libere 6 colas, Pain me pico con un tenedor en una de las colas y me dolió muy feo – le dice Naruto

Mientras en casa de Karin...

Anda precioso come otro panquecito de chocolate – le dice Karin

Nop, ya me comí dos y estoy satisfecho, el chocolate me hace momid – dice Kay

¿Te hace dormir? – pregunta Karin

Sip – responde Kay

Bueno lo anotare en esta libretita – le dice ella

Mmm Hum yo sabia algo, pero no me acuerdo bien – dice Kay

Ay come otro panquecito – le dice ella metiendo el pastelito en la boca del niño cayendo dormido por el chocolate

Bien asi se quedara calmado y sin hacer ruido mientras yo termino por borrar su memoria – dice Karin

¡Arggg! – empezó a bostezar Kay

¿Que le pasa a este niño? – se pregunta Karin

¡Rggg Mami! – dice el niño solo que con una vocecita distinta era su voz de cachorro de Nibi

Ay que le pasa su cabello se esta erizando – dice Karin saltando del sofá asustada

Tú no eres mi mami, ella tiene dos colas y ¡tú no tienes nada! – le dice Kay poseído

Niño grosero como te atreves a decirme eso, yo soy tu madre, te daré un par de nalgadas asi te calmaras – le dice ella

¡Tú no eres! – grita Kay liberando una cola demoniaca, pequeña pero con el poder suficiente para hacer que Karin se asustara

¡Crash! – se oye el sofá destrozándose

¡Ay Kimimaro ven ayúdame! – grita Kay

Karin te dije que se iba enojar si le ponían ese conjunto en color morado – le dice su marido

No me refiero a eso, el niño es una especie de demonio en miniatura le salió una colita muy mona y tierna, pero a la vez ¡destructiva y poderosa! – grita Karin mientras le arrojaban los pastelillos en la cara

Ah déjame ver, de seguro se puso asi con el chocolate a muchos niños pequeños les pasa eso, toma – le dice Kimimaro arrojándole un vasito para niños

¿Que trae una poción tranquilizante o veneno paralizador? – pregunta Karin

No solo es leche tibia, haz que se la tome y en menos que dices Esdrújula, el bebé se va dormir – le dice Kimimaro volviendo a leer su periódico

Haber ven aqui gatito, ¡que vengas! – Ella lo sujeta y le da la leche a la fuerza – Asi esta mejor – viendo al niño calmado ya sin ninguna cola

Cerca de la Academia...

Ya se donde esta, acaba de liberar una cola – dice Blanco

¿Que? – Naruto

Debemos ir rápido, si mi otro yo hizo eso es porque hay un peligro mortal – le dice Blanco

¡Kay allá voy! – dice Naruto en modo ermitaño

Continuara...


	32. mini mision

Mini misión

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Mientras Naruto, Minato, Jiraiya y el equipo ninja enmascarado (pero que ahora ya no esta enmascarado) corrían al rescate de cierto niño con ojos blancos azulados, Hinata estaba en el centro de la aldea haciendo algunas compras, había ido a comprar algunos ingredientes para preparar la cena de quela noche, esa noche prepararía el platillo favorito de Hina: nuggets de pollo con bolitas de arroz, jugo de manzana y de postre batido de mora un poco frio. Ella iba saliendo de una tienda con sus compras cuando se topa con...

Hinata, que bueno que te veo ¿no has visto a Minato? – pregunta Kushina algo agitada por tanto correr

No lo he visto Kushina ¿por que? ¿Acaso paso algo malo? – pregunta Hinata

El muy sinvergüenza se llevo a Kay a quien sabe donde y no los encuentro por ningún lado, ayúdame – le dice su pelirroja suegra

Claro si es por encontrar a Kay lo haremos, mmm ya se me comunicare con los gato de la aldea para ver si ellos me dicen algo – dice Hinata

¿Vas hablar con los gatos? – pregunta Kushina algo confundida

Si, Nibi al ser una gata gigante envuelta en llamas negras me permite comunicarme con los felinos – le responde ella

Si claro y ¿por que no mejor vamos con Tsunade? – le contesta Kushina

Bueno esa tambien es una buena idea – le responde Hinata

Mientras tanto Naruto Y Blanco seguían buscando en el bosque...

¿No ves nada? Creí que con tu Byakugan podrías hacerlo mas raposo – le comenta Naruto

Te comento que no es muy fácil hacerlo, hay algunas casas que se hacen con materiales que pueden bloquear el chakra de las personas que las habitan y asi no las puedo ver – le responde este

Oye mas respeto ¡soy tu padre jovencito! – le dice Naruto algo ofendido

Te recuerdo que soy mayor – le dice Blanco

¿Ah si? Pues te castigare por un mes – le dice Naruto

No puedes castigarme a mí – le responde Blanco

Pero a Kay si – le dice Naruto

Pero ¿por que? el es niño todavía – le dice Blanco

Pues, pues ya se lo obligare a comer ramen – le dice Naruto

¡Que asco detesto el ramen! ¿Como puedes comer esa cosa, siempre que me ofreces eso siendo un niño me quemo la boca y tu solo dices "pruébalo sabe bien"? – le contesta el ninja

No vuelvas a decir eso o te... – Naruto

O tú ¿que? – Blanco

Le diré a la abuela Tsunade que te selle de por vida dentro de la mente de Kay y no volveré a verte hasta la adolescencia de mi hijo – le dice Naruto

Esta bien déjalo, de todos modos ya me estoy hartando de tener que salvarme a mi mismo de cada situación que ocurre porque si no es Madara y Orochimaru con sus babosadas son esa pareja de locos que quieren que me case con su odiosa niña malcriada – le contesta Blanco

Vaya no sabía que tenías tanta presión – le dice Naruto

Y ¿como no la voy a tener? Si siempre estas tú diciéndome que debo aprender a invocar sapos y ranas, ¿no te has preguntado que quizás no me gusten esos animales? y si no es eso, te la vives preguntándole a Naru, a Hina y a mí ¿quien será el futuro Hokage? – Blanco

¿Quien pensaría que me saldrías tan respondón? Yo tambien le contestaba asi a Iruka sensei cuando me enojaba con sus tareas complicadas como esa de matemáticas, y por lo del Séptimo Hokage no lo se, me gustaría que los tres fueran Hokages – le dedica Naruto

Pues conmigo no cuentes eh, por lo que he visto en la oficina del Hokage es solo papeleo y aburridas obligaciones, prefiero convertirme en el futuro "Cuarto Sanin" si no es mucha molestia – le dice Blanco

¿Cuarto Sanin? Y ser un borracho ludópata como Tsunade, un pervertido como Jiraiya o un rarito afeminado como Orochimaru, ¡nunca! Primero te mando a la escuela de leyes del País de Fuego – le contesta Naruto molesto

Todavía no crezco de verdad, de hecho solo soy una parte de la chakra de Kay, no te lo tomes tan en serio, total en caso de no ser Sanin, puedes mandarme con los A.N.B.U. o como ninja medico, solo no me obligues a ser Hokage – Blanco

Y ¿por que no? ese fue mi sueño desde que era un niño – Naruto

No es el sueño de todos, ¿sabias que Naru quiere ser jounin y además jugar para la selección nacional del País de fuego, Hina quiere ser jounin, modelo profesional, gimnasta olímpica y artista de la pintura, mientras que yo tu hijo menor quiere ser jounin rango S y Cuarto Sanin? – le dice Blanco

Bueno esta bien, dejaremos esto para después pero quiero que esta noche vengas a cenar a la casa, dime en ¿donde se quedan tu y tus amigos? – le pregunta Naruto

Ah en los túneles del tren subterráneo – le dice Blanco

¿QUE? – Naruto asustado

Es broma, es broma ni siquiera hay tren subterráneo en la aldea – le dice Blanco riéndose

Bien entonces ¿donde vives? – le dice Naruto

En el bosque de la muerte ¿donde mas? – le dice Blanco

¿Ahi viven? – Naruto

Si ¿que tiene de malo? Hay un río con peces, agua para poder beber, nadie nos cobra renta, además no dormimos al aire libre asi nada más, aprendí una técnica de madera con la que puedo darle forma a los troncos de los arboles e hice varios cuarto para mis amigos y para mi – le dice Blanco presumiendo

¿Ese jutsu que usa Yamato sensei y que se convierte en madera? – le pregunta Naruto

No, eso es extraño y algo asqueroso en mi opinión, solo le puedo dar forma con mis manos como si fuera plastilina – le confiesa Blanco

Wow, y dime esa ninja Rosa o Mattsi la hija de Gaara ¿te gusta? – le pregunta Naruto con una risilla pervertida

No como crees es, solo mi compañera de equipo – le dice Blanco sonrojándose como Hinata

Te gusta, Jejeje – Naruto

Hey mira veo algo con mi Byakugan – le dice el ninja cambiando de conversación

¿Que cosa? – Naruto

Veo el chakra de esa mujer que iba con Kimimaro durante el festival – dice Blanco

¿Quien Roberta? ¿Donde esta? – pregunta Naruto

Están en una casa no muy lejos de aqui vamos – le dice Blanco

Mientras en la casa de Neji, Tenten estaba en la cocina mientras que Neji vigilaba a su hija y a su sobrina...

Papi ¿podemos jugar con los kunais de mami? – pregunta Yuki

No hija son muy peligrosos y aun son unas niñas, mejor jueguen con estos – les dice Neji dándoles unos kunais de juguete

Bueno, oye papi, ¿podemos ir a una misión tipo A con estos kunais? – le pregunta Yuki

No bebé, esos kunais no sirven para una misión rango A – le contesta Neji regresando a leer un libro

Pero queremos ir a una misión rango A – le insiste la nena

¿A donde va a ir tu y tu prima? – les pregunta Neji

Vamos ir a rescatar a mi pelota que se quedo atrapada en el árbol del patio – le dice Yuki

Eso no es una misión rango A – les dice el Hyuga

Pero lo es para mi y mi prima – le dice Yuki

Yo diría que es una misión rango n minúscula – dice Neji sonriendo

¿Por que tio Neji? – le pregunta Hina

Bueno pues porque es n de niños, esta bien yo iré a bajar su pelota no quiero que después Tenten y mi prima Hinata me traigan a la Santa Inquisición si se llegan a caer del árbol – dice Neji saliendo con las niñas al jardín trasero

Gracias – dicen ellas

Oye Hina, dime ¿ya te enseño tu mami Hinata las técnicas del clan? – pregunta Neji

Algunas si, otas dice que todavía no – le contesta ella

Que bueno, sabes es muy importante que tus hermanos y tu practiquen las técnicas del clan Hyuga, sabes se me ha pasado decirle a tus padres que mañana Hiashi-sama quiere ver las habilidades de los miembros jóvenes del clan, para que le avises a tu mami y a tu papi, yo luego le digo a Konohamaru y a Hanabi para que lleven a Haru tambien – le explica Neji

Pero tío, Kay todavía no puede usar el Byakugan – le dice Hina

No hay problema pequeña, Hiashi solo va ver las técnicas que los niños del clan tienen nada mas, miren aqui esta su pelota tengan mas cuidado la próxima vez y siempre avísenme a mi o a Tenten si van hacer algo – les dice Neji

En eso Neji recuerda cuando estuvo en aquella prueba del clan durante su infancia...

Papi ¿debo hacedlo? – pregunta Neji de 5 años

Claro hijo tu tio quiere ver que tan preparado eres para ser miembro del clan – le contesta Hizashi sonriendo

Peo los otos niños dicen que con esta marca en mi frente ya no voy a poder ser ninja – dice Neji empezando a llorar

No hijo ven – le da un beso en la frente – esa marca nunca decidirá tu destino, tu eres mi hijo, yo tambien tengo esa cosa, pero sabes no es tan malo como crees, a comparación de tu tio yo no soy el que deduzco los impuestos de la mansión, yo no estoy encargado de las relaciones entre la aldea y el clan, y sobre todo no tengo que participar en esas aburridas juntas de lideres de clanes; sabes a tu madre le parecía muy sexy mi marca en la frente dijo que me daba un aire de peligroso fue por eso que se caso conmigo y sabes lo hacíamos como locos y... ay ya hable de mas, pero en fin hijo tu serás muy fuerte quizás mas que tu prima Hinata quien sabe, yo solo quiero que seas feliz – le dice su padre

¿Que hacían mi mami y tu? – pregunta chibi Neji

¿Solo eso escuchaste? – pregunta Hizashi asustado

No pero quiero saber que hacían – le dice el niño

Ah bueno, pues tu mami y yo, pues, como decírtelo, aun eres muy chico para saber esas cosas, ah si ya se, a tu mami y a mi nos gustaba mucho acomodar los muebles si eso, a ella le gustaba verme mover el sofá de la sala y yo llegaba con mi fuerza y me quitaba la camisa y... – Hizashi emocionándose

¿Y? – Neji con su carita entusiasmada

Y movía el sofá hacia otra habitación – le dice Hizashi nervioso

Bueno, vamos a ver a tio Hiashi – le dice Neji

Ay por Dios, voy a terminar pervirtiendo a mi adorable angelito – pensaba el gemelo de Hiashi

Cuando llegaron a la mansión principal, ya estaban ahi reunidos varios niños del clan Hyuga, primos secundarios y algunos más lejanos pero todos iban para ser vistos por su lider actual Hiashi Hyuga...

Hola Neji – le dice una niña de cabello castaño muy probablemente de la rama secundaria

Hola Amako, ¿viniste tambien? – le pregunta Neji

Sip, mi mami y mi papi me trajeron, yo quería ir al circo per me dijeron que el tio Hiashi quería ver a los niños – le contesta la niña

Hola Neji-kun – le dice Hinata de tan solo cuatro añitos con un vestidito blanco muy lindo y un conejito entre sus brazos

Hola Hinata-sama – le contestan sus primos

No me digan asip, no me guta – contesta ella asi como lo hace Kay

Peo nuestros papis dicen que te llamemos asi y asi lo vamos haced – dice Neji

No me guta, cuando yo sea lider voy hacer que me digan como sea, peo groserías nop, y tambien que todos los días nos den helado a los niños y que nos dejen ver las caricaturas hasta la noche – dice la pequeña Hinata

Que bien – dicen Neji y Amako

Miren quien esta aqui Neji el ratón, la enana de Amako y la conejita miedosa Hinata – decia Riku un niño Hyuga de la rama secundaria algo mal portado y de cabello negro oscuro

Vete Riku ¿quien te invito? – le dice Neji

El tio Hiashi-sama por supuesto, quiere ver que miembro es mas fuerte y yo lo seré – les dice Riku

No es cieto todos saben que Neji sabe muchas cosas, el ya sabe usas kunais y su Juken ya esta en nivel 1 y medio – le dice Hinata

A ti no te pego solo porque eres la hija de Hiashi-sama pero igual eres una lela junto a estos dos – les dice el niño para después ir donde sus padres

Como me caí gordo ese Riku, solo porque su papá es guardaespaldas del Hokage viejito – les dice Amako

No te preocupes yo le voy a ganar – le dice Neji

Asi empezó la prueba iniciando con la mas pequeña del clan entonces: Hinata...

Vamos hija dime que tengo en mi mano – le dice Hiashi que guardaba en su mano derecha una perla de color blanco

Mmm puedo ver una bolita blanca – Hinata

Bien hija – le dice Hiashi

Espera, tambien puedo ver tu camisa blanca y tus calzoncillos y... - dice Hinata hasta que Hiashi le tapa la boca antes de que dijera de más

Con eso es suficiente Hinata vuelve a tu lugar – le dice Hiashi algo sonrojado

Sip – contesta ella sonriendo

Bueno el siguiente es Neji, bien tu prueba es detectar al esta pequeña ave en cualquiera de las 5 cajas, solo usando tu Byakugan, solo tienes dos oportunidades – le dice Hiashi mostrándole las cajas

Mmm bien, Byakugan, mmm puedo verlo esta en la caja numero 2 – dice Neji

Wow que habilidad, su Byakugan ya esta casi perfecto – decian algunos de los ancianos Hyuga

Tsk Neji bobo, me hace quedar mal – dice Riku enojado

Que dijiste muñeco – le dice su madre

No me digas muñeco – dice el niño zafándose de los brazos de su madre

Bueno, Amako tu turno, tu debes decirme que ves allá a lo lejos, en donde esta tu primo Endou – le dice Hiashi apuntando hacia un lugar lejano al rededor de 2 kilómetros en donde un muchacho alzaba su mano

Si Hiashi-sama, mmm si lo veo mi primo Endou tiene un letrero que dice:" Mira mas alla de lo posible y veras la verdad" – dice Amako

Bien, Amako veo que tus padre te han entrenado bien – la felicita Hiashi

Gracias Hiashi-sama – dice la niña regresando a su lugar

Y asi seguía Neji recordando hasta que...

Neji ¿que haces? y ¿por que traes ese sombrerito chistoso? – le dice Tenten aguantándose la risa

¿Que? – Dice Neji mirándose al espejo al ver que traía un gorrito de bebé – ¡Yuki Hina! – grita este

Ni te molestes, están afuera jugando con sus muñecas – le dice Tenten

Dios por enésima vez te pregunto ¿por que no me diste un niño? – dice Neji mirando hacia arriba

Ya Neji no seas llorón – Tenten

Pero es que mírame soy el único hombre de la familia y eso es malo para un hombre – le dice Neji

No te vas a volver más femenino amor y si te molesta tanto te convierto en mujer y ya – le dice ella bromeando

No, amor me conformo, me conformo, no pienso aguantar el acoso de Rock Lee y Gai sensei – le dice Neji asustado

¿Que? ¿Lee y Gai sensei? – pregunta Tenten

Si, durante el dia de campo esos dos se la pasaban mirándome y diciéndome cosas, asi como con Hiashi-sama y Naruto, solo me decian: "te ves hermosa" o "Quieres salir conmigo", incluso el degenerado cochino depravado de Gai me toco el hombro – dedica Neji mientras se sentaba en el sofá

Amor ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunta Tenten

No me sentí invadido, y por eso cuando volví a ser hombre les puse una buena zarandeada y los mande a volar muy lejos debiste verlo Rock Lee no se lo esperaba, solo le di allí donde las arañas tejen su nido – dice Neji imitando al perro Bermúdez

Ay con razón lo vi cojeando muy feo hace unos días – le dice Tenten

Mientras Kay estaba despertando en un corral para niños pequeños en casa de Kimimaro y Karin...

Mmm Augh – Kay bostezando

Huy ya se despertó mi Neko – le dice ella

Oye mami se ve chistoso asi – dice Kato

Si pero ¿por que esa pijama de Pikachu, amor? – le pregunta Kimimaro

Ay solo le puse una pijamita al niño, le queda bien, además le puse un jutsu que impedirá que libere su chakra – les dice ella

Ahora entiendo como le haces para mantener la casa en orden, me case con una buena mujer: lista, inteligente, buena cocinera, buena administradora del dinero, muy hermosa, buena en ya sabes donde eh, y sobre todo porque me diste al niño mas perfecto de todos – le dice Kimimaro

Tu tambien tienes lo tuyo amor, hablando de ti ya tomaste tu calcio – le dice ella

Claro amor, desde que me salvaste hace años, convirtiéndote en mi doctora en aquel hospital de la aldea del sonido, hablando de eso me alegra que el niño no haya nacido con las mismas deficiencias de calcio que yo – dice Kimimaro

Ay si, recuerdo que Kabuto solo me decia: "y Karin no dejes de tomar tu acido fólico, no te vaya salir el niño igual de feo que Kimimaro" jijiji – Karin sonriendo

¿Eso te decia la sirvienta de Orochimaru? – pregunta Kimimaro enojado

Ay no te enojes solo se preocupaba por la salud de su sobrinito Kato – le dice ella

Pero ¿como que yo soy feo? Yo era considerado un Adonis entre los experimentos de Orochimaru debiste verme todas las chicas de la aldea del Sonido se morían por mis huesitos – decia Kimimaro

¿Se morían por tus huesitos? – pregunta Karin celosa

Si debiste ver en una ocasión tuve tres novias al mismo tiempo – dice Kimimaro

Kimimaro, corre – le dice ella

¿Que? – Kimimaro

Que corras – Karin con aura negra

¿Por que? ya salí a correr en la mañana – Kimimaro

Porque esta a punto de salir la otra Karin, la mala – dice ella

¿La que me manda a dormir a dos cuadras de la casa cuando me porto mal? y ¿la que me quebrara las costillas, las cocinara y se las va dar al perro de postre? – pregunta el

Si – le dice ella furiosa

Bueno vengo al rato eh – dice Kimimaro dándole un besito a su mujer en la mejilla y luego besando a Kato en la frente y a Neko tambien, incluso se le ocurre besar a su perro un Doberman llamado Sagat (en honor a un personaje de Street Fighter), el perro solo se asusto y se fue chillando a su casa de perro...

Ay tu padre y sus tonterías, ven Neko despierta – le dice Karin

Hum, donde estoy tu no edes mi mami, déjame id – le dice Kay

Claro que si ven dime mami, M-A-M-I, o mami Karin – le dice ella

Mi mami se llama Hinata y ella es mas buena mami que tu – le dice Kay

Haber y dime ¿en que es mejor que yo? – le pregunta ella

Poque ella puede haced comida muy dica y ella me lee cuentos, y juega conmigo y me deja ver libos de ninjas y tamben me quiede mucho – le dice Kay levantándose

Pues vete olvidando de eso, cuando termine el jutsu especial lo único que vas a decir "mi nombre es Neko y mi mami es Karin" – le dice ella riéndose como villana

Y ¿si te digo donde hay oto niño como yop me dejas id? – pregunta Kay

Depende ¿ese niño tambien tiene sangre del Kyübi? – le pregunta Karin

Mmm y ¿si mejod te dejo un clon? – le ofrece el niño

No, te quiero a ti, ahora acomódate te pondré un sello especial – le dice Karin

Eto esta mal, mmm ya sep – dice Kay en voz baja y se pone hacer sellos con sus manos

Alto, tu no vas hacer nada, ten ponte a jugar – le dice ella poniéndole juguetes

No quiedo – le dice Kay enojado

Entonces iré por una caja con agujas para inyectar a los gatitos mal portados – dice Karin

Si juego – contesta Kay asustado

Mientras Hinata estaba en el centro comercial cuando su teléfono móvil empieza a sonar...

Bueno ¿quien es? – pregunta Hinata

Hola Hinata, soy yo Matsuri, dime ¿te encuentras ocupada? – pregunta Matsuri

Bueno saldré con mi marido en la tarde ¿por que? ¿Necesitabas algo? – le pregunta Hinata

Mmm, me preguntaba ¿si podrías dejar que Kay viniera a jugar con Mattsi y ver si podía pasar la noche con nosotros? Es que mi niña esta un poco solita y como es hija única queremos que este entretenida ¿podrías plis? – le pide su amiga

Claro, no hay problema, sabes que somos amigas, no te preocupes pasare con Kay a tu casa como a medio dia y que se quede contigo y Gaara – le dice Hinata alegremente

Gracias mi niña se va poner super contenta, bien los espero al rato, chao – le dice ella colgando

Si adiós – le dice la Hyuga – Bueno, iré por Kay a la casa, le doy un baño, lo visto, preparo una cambio de ropita y su pijama, ah si y una bolsa para dormir – dice Hinata saliendo rumbo a su casa

Por su parte Naruto y Blanco, ya estaba afuera de la casa de Karin solo que ahora necesitaban entrar...

¿Que haremos? – decia Naruto

Tengo una idea, ¡Henge no jutsu! – dice Blanco convirtiéndose en Sasuke

Y ¿que haces convertido en Torpesuke? – le dice Naruto

Tu solo mira, escóndete detras de ese arbusto cerca de la ventana ahi te pasare a Kay y tus sales corriendo – le dice Blanco

Ding – timbre

Bien iré a ver quien es – dice Karin

Hola – dice Blanco con la voz de Sasuke

¡SASUKE! – dice ella con corazones en los ojos

Si soy yo, vine por ti chiquita – dice el falso Uchiha

Ay esto debe ser un sueño, alguien pellízqueme de preferencia tu Sasuke – le dice Karin

Claro amor – le dice el

Dime ¿que no es un sueño y que no te iras con la frentona pelos de chicle de fresa? - le dice Karin

Claro, como tú desees – le dice Sasuke con tono sexy

Ay me desmayo – dice ella azotando

Bien Naruto es hora vamos por Kay – dice Sasuke/Blanco

Hey a donde se lo llevan – dice Kato

Otro Henge no jutsu...

Mi nombre es Stan Falso de compañías Falso y Falso, y venimos ofreciéndole una gran promoción en el cambio de su viejo hermano menor le dejamos esta bolsa con videojuegos y dulces, dígame ¿que le parece? – le dice Blanco con un traje de negocios y un portafolios mientras se escucha una música de comercial

Hecho ¿donde están mis cosas? – pregunta Kato sonriéndole ingenuamente

Aqui en mi portafolios de Falso y Falso, y recuerde cuando necesite engañar bobos utilice siempre Falso y Falso – dice Blanco dándole el maletín y mirando hacia una cámara con una sonrisa brillante de comercial

Vámonos - dice Naruto con Kay en sus brazos

¡Hey! Un momento estos videojuegos son del año pasado y estos dulces no tienen azucar – dice Kato pero cuando voltea ya no había nadie además de su madre desmayada

Y ya lejos en una parte del bosque...

Jajajaja, ¿como se te ocurrió eso? – reía Naruto

Mmm creo que lo vi en una película de comedia, bien me tengo que ir – le dice Blanco

Hey ¿vendrás a cenar? – le pregunta Naruto

Me temo que no Hokage Naruto, pero gracias, escuche que cerca de aqui están haciendo carreras de motocross y pienso participar nos vemos – le dice el ninja desapareciendo como siempre

Vaya Kay entonces asi de inteligente saldrás bebé, te pareces mucho a mi – le dice Naruto

Nop a mi mami – le dice Kay

Bueno, a los dos, regresemos a la aldea Kay ya se y ¿si pasamos por un ramen? - dice el rubio

Mami dice que no debes comed solo damen – dice Kay

Pero si tu mami no se entera no hay problema – dice Naruto

¿Si no se entera quien? – le dice Hinata que estaba detras de ellos

... – Naruto petrificado

Con que querías ir por un poco de ramen ¿no es asi? – le dice Hinata

Era para Kay – le dice Naruto

Claro amor, lo que digas, pero me temo que debemos llevar a Kay a casa para darle un baño y por cierto ¿quien le puso este disfraz de Pikachu? – pregunta Hinata

No nada, yo se lo puse estábamos jugando – le dice Naruto

Bueno pero me hubieras avisado, bueno vayamos a casa, hay que preparar a mi niño para una cita de juego – dice ella

¿Que? Kay tiene novia y nadie me lo dice, Ja me siento ofendido nadie me toma en cuenta o ¿que? – dice Naruto

No ese tipo de citas amor, solo va ir a quedarse a dormir a casa de Gaara y Matsuri a jugar con au amiguita Mattsi – le explica Hinata

Ah, bueno si es asi pues no hay problema, solo una cosa Kay hagas lo que hagas no molestes a tu suegro, yo aprendí eso a la mala – le dice Naruto a Kay refiriéndose a Gaara

Naruto que no son novios, solo amigos – le dice Hinata

Pero es enserio Hinata ¿recuerdas la ocasión en que me invitaste a cenar a tu casa? – le dice Naruto a Hinata

Y como no la olvidaría jeje – dice ella recordando...Era un dia hace algunos años cuando Hinata y Naruto apenas empezaban su noviazgo formal...

Naruto-kun – Hinata

¿Si Hinata? – le dice el kitsune

Yo, etto qui quiero invitarte a cenar a mi casa – le dice Hinata roja de la cara

¿A tu casa? – pregunta Naruto

Si a mm mi casa – le contesta ella

Claro no hay problema – le dice Naruto mientras comia su ramen

Bueno es que mi padre quiere conocerte más y asi poder decidir si seguirá nnuestra relación – dice ella

No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí, si pude derrotar a Madara Uchiha y darle una paliza, puedo con esto ¡de veras! – dice Naruto sonriendo

Eso espero, ah si mi padre quiere que te vistas para la ocasión – le dice ella

Claro no te preocupes puedes ir y decirle que ahi estaré – le dice Naruto dándole un beso a su novia haciendo que ella se empezara a tambalear

Bu bueno Naruto-kun nos vemos luego – le dice la chica saliendo del puesto de ramen

Vaya lio en el que te metiste Naruto – le comenta Teuchi dueño de Ichiraku

¿Que es lo que dices Teuchi? Yo me las puedo ingeniar – le dice Naruto con una sonrisa pagando su cuenta y saliendo del lugar

Cuando Naruto llega a su casa...

¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? – decia Naruto desesperado

Miraba y miraba entre sus ropas, ninguna era lo mas adecuado para ir a cenar a casa del Clan Hyuga, solo veía chaquetas naranja, pantalones naranja sandalias negras, jeans negros, azules y naranjas pero nada un poco mas formal...

¡Ay! Hinata se va enojar conmigo y me va botar – dice Naruto llorando asustado

¿Que sucede Naruto? – pregunta Kakashi asomándose a la ventana

Kakashi sensei tienes que ayudarme – le dice Naruto

Si es por esas fotos que circulan de ti haciendo el jutsu sexy, yo no las tome en serio – le dice Kakashi

¿Que? – Naruto

Nada olvídalo, pero ¿en que te puedo ayudar? – le dice el peliplateado

Bueno ¿tú tienes novia verdad? – le dice Naruto

Si es Anko, ¿por que? – pregunta Kakashi

Y dime cuando tu y ella salen juntos ¿te vistes de forma diferente? – pregunta Naruto

Bueno algunas veces, ¿por que lo preguntas? – Kakashi

Porque sino consigo otra ropa mas decente para ir a cenar con Hinata y su familia ella me va dejar, viviré solo y sin novia nunca me casare con ella ni tendré hijos y moriré viejo y solo, ¡ayúdame por favor ayúdame! – Naruto llorando a todo pulmón

Ya basta Naruto, me estas mojando mi Icha Icha –le dice Kakashi

Perdón – le dice Naruto secando sus lágrimas

Te ayudare, pero solo porque eres mi alumno y verte llorar es patético aunque gracioso, de hecho una vez mande a la televisión un video de ti cayéndote en el parque a los seis años y me regalaron una camisa muy cool – le dice Kakashi

Me alegro mucho que mis accidentes te beneficien tanto, pero ¿me ayudaras? – le pregunta Naruto

Claro ¿para que estamos los profesores abusivos? bueno vayamos con Jiraiya – le dice Kakashi

¿Con el Sabio Pervertido? Pero si yo solo voy a una cena con Hinata no a hacer obscenidades – dice Naruto

No burro, el es el mayor experto en mujeres que yo conozco, sus libros son una guía para el amante moderno – dice Kakashi con un brillo en sus ojos

A veces me pregunto ¿sino hubiera sido mejor tener a Asuma sensei como maestro? – dice Naruto

¿Que dices? – Kakashi ofendido

Nada vamos con Jiraiya – dice Naruto

Asi los dos van hasta una mansión grande donde se puede ver a Jiraiya en el jardín usando unos binoculares...

Hola abuelo mañoso – le grita Naruto

Naruto no me desconcentres – le dice Jiraiya enojado

¿Otra vez viéndole el trasero a la abuela Tsunade mientras ella hace ejercicio? – pregunta Naruto riéndose

¡NADA DE ESO NIÑO MENTIROSO! Solo estoy admirando el paisaje – le dice Jiraiya

Hemos venido a que ayudes a Naruto en su cena con la familia de Hinata – le dice Kakashi de manera calmada y casual

¿La chica que tiene las... y esta muy...? – Jiraiya

Dices algo de ella y ¡te mando al hospital! – le dice Naruto enojado

Solo iba decir que tiene las mejores intenciones contigo y que esta muy linda – le contesta Jiraiya

Mas te vale – le dice Naruto

Mmm escuche mal o ¿el pequeño Naruto ira a cenar a casa de su futuro suegro? – dice Tsunade con una risilla

Claro abuela Tsunade – le contesta Naruto

No me llames asi – le dice ella

Pero si tú ya me confesaste que tú y Jiraiya con mis abuelos paternos – le contesta Naruto cerrando los ojos

Si pero cuando me dices asi me siento vieja, bueno que tal si yo te ayudo Jiraiya solo te va meter en mas líos – dice la rubia

Y ¿que sabes tu de citas abuela? – le pregunta Naruto

Pues tanto como para que tú estés aqui ¿no? O ¿crees que tú hubieras existido si yo no hubiera salido con tu abuelo Jiraiya? – le pregunta ella

Bueno supongo que mi padre no hubiera nacido entonces yo tampoco – dice Naruto

Correcto Naruto, dime ¿reprobaste el jardín de niños? – le dice Tsunade con sarcasmo

Ya ¿me vas ayudar o solo a burlarte de mi? – le dice Naruto molesto

Ya no lo tomes tan enserio, bien dices que iras a cenar a casa de Hinata entonces no puedes llevarte esa ropa que tanto acostumbras, ya no eres un niño, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare – le dice ella tomándolo de la mano

¿A donde vamos? ¿Que me vas hacer? – le dice Naruto

Nada miedoso, vamos a comprarte ropa más decente – le dice ella

Bueno este bien, ¿puedo...? – Naruto

¡Nada de color naranja! – le dice ella

Pero a penas lo iba a decir – Naruto

Lo se pero nada de color naranja – le dice ella

Horas mas tarde, afuera de la mansión Hyuga...

Hola ¿esta Hinata? – pregunta Naruto, iba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca, zapatos de vestir negros y un chaleco jounin tipo formal en color negro

¿Quien es el joven? – pregunta un Hyuga sirviente

Soy Uzumaki Naruto – dice Naruto de forma educada

Esta bien, espere aqui llamare al equipo A.N.B.U. – le dice aquel tipo

No déjalo entrar son ordenes de Hiashi-sama – le dice Neji

Gracias Neji – le dice Naruto

Espero que te comportes enfrente de la familia Hyuga tonto – le dice Neji

Claro, no te preocupes –le dice Naruto

Ya en la sala podemos ver a Hiashi vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa gris un saco negro llevaba puestas unas sandalias para el hogar y estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala mirando de manera seria y a la vez furiosa al rubio que entraba en su casa...

Hola señor Hyuga buenas noches – le dice Naruto nervioso

Te odio – le dice Hiashi

Ah hola Naruto-kun – dice Hinata entrando en la habitación

Hinata que bueno que entras este jovencito es un rebelde amenazo con golpearme sino lo dejaban entrar a la casa – le dice Hiashi a su hija mintiendo

Naruto ¿por que? – pregunta Hinata algo triste

No es cierto tu padre esta mintiendo, yo no le hice nada – se explica Naruto

Bueno espero que solo haya sido un mal entendido, bueno padre iré a ver si los cocineros ya terminaron la cena, en seguida regreso – les dice Hinata

Claro Hinata – le dice Naruto

En cuanto están solos otra vez...

Voy hacer todo lo posible con tal de que mi hija no salga contigo nunca mas – le dice Jiraiya

¿Por que? – Naruto

No quiero que sigas viéndola, ella pertenece a una clase superior, podrás haber derrotado a Akatsuki, podrás ser nieto de Tsunade y de Jiraiya dos de los legendarios Sanin, podrás ser hijo del Cuarto Hokage y descendiente del Primer Hokage pero no quiero que te acerques a mi hija – le dice Hiashi

Pero yo amo a Hinata – le dice Naruto

Si eso dicen los jovencitos de ahora hasta que se aburren de la muchacha y la dejan en Barcelona como se dice actualmente, lo único que quieres es jugar con los sentimientos de mi hija, tomarla por la fuerza y dejarla abandonada a su suerte esperando algún niño – le dice Hiashi

Ya no vea tanta novela señor Hiashi – le dice Naruto

Y tú deja de acosar a las jovencitas buenas y educadas, ya se te quieres casar con ella para apoderarte de la fortuna del clan que le tocara a ella y asi apoderarte de mi clan, si tú conspiraras en contra de este pobre hombre y lo asesinaras poco a poco, y embarazando a mi hija lograras abrirte paso en mi clan hasta convertirlo en tu clan y harás sufrir a mi hija – le dice Hiashi

Padre la cena esta lista – dice Hinata asomándose

¡Ayuda! ¡Hija este rufián me quiere asaltar! – gritaba Hiashi mientras colocaba en la mano de Naruto un kunai

¡¿Eh? – Naruto

¡NARUTO! ¿QUE CLASE DE JUEGOS SON ESTOS? – le grita Hinata enojada saliendo del cuarto llorando

No Hinata no te vayas – le dice Naruto

Ven princesa – le dice Hiashi a Hinata abrazándola – Te veré en la mesa perdedor – le dice Hiashi a Naruto en voz baja

Mmm tengo una idea – dice Naruto usando el jutsu de transformación y tomando la forma de Hinata

Mientras Hiashi entraba de regreso a la sala, vio a su "hija"...

Hinata que rápido volviste, pero dime ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije? – le dice Hiashi a la chica

Ah si, mmm no te voy hacer caso seré novia de Naruto – le dice Hinata/Naruto

¡¿QUE? – pregunta Hiashi asustado

Lo que oíste ya no te voy a tener miedo y me dejas de molestar de una buena vez – le dice Hinata furiosa

O si no ¿que? – pregunta Hiashi enfadado

Me largo de la casa con Naruto y me voy de la aldea junto a el y haber como le haces para conseguir otro sucesor – le dice ella haciendo que Hiashi cayera de su sofá asustado

Esta bien hija, te dejare que sigas de novia de ese pero no te vayas si ta vas solo queda Hanabi y ella es muy rebelde como para ser la heredera del clan – le dice Hiashi de rodillas

Bien en seguida vuelvo – se sale la falsa Hinata y vuelve a ser Naruto en otra habitación

Ya en la cena, Hiashi no podía creer que su hija la más tímida se le pusiera al brinco y lo amenazara con hacer algo asi...

Padre ¿sucede algo? – pregunta Hinata

No nada hija, no te enfades – dice Hiashi bajando la mirada

Pero ¿que te ocurre? – le dice Hinata acercándose

No hija no es nada, sigue comiendo tu cena se enfría – le dice Hiashi sonriendo de forma nerviosa

Bueno, oye padre Naruto y yo iremos con unos amigos a tomar tres días de descanso en una aldea cercana, ¿me permites ir? – le dice Hinata

Claro todo lo que mi princesa quiera, te doy mi permiso, si necesitas dinero extra yo te lo doy solo para tu felicidad hija incluso firmare esto para que en las tiendas extiendan tu crédito ya que eres mi hija la futura lider del clan – le dice Hiashi firmando una carta financiera y dándole a Hinata su primera tarjeta de crédito

Gracias padre – le dice ella

Bien gracias señor Hyuga, es un gran padre Hinata te dije que lo haría – le dice Naruto sonriendo

¿Que tu que? – Hiashi

Nada, que yo lo haría mas feliz señor – le dice Naruto

Entonces tu te transformaste en mi hija pequeño gusano pervertido ven aqui de repente me dio por dar cacería a un zorro muy ¡mañoso! – decia Hiashi sacando un uniforme de cacería ingles y una escopeta

¡AY! HASTA MAÑANA HINATA ME DIVERTI MUCHO, ESTABA RICA LA CENA, TE VEO MAÑANA EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ALDEA JUNTO CON SASUKE, SAKURA, NEJI, TENTEN, ROCK LEE, Y LOS DEMAS MUA – le dice Naruto besando a su novia al final aumentando la furia del que seria su futuro suegro que ya estaba afuera junto con otros Hyugas preparados para cazar a Naruto

Y todavía la besas rufián muchachos atrápenlo – dice Hiashi

¡Ayúdenme! – guitaba Naruto

Fin del recuerdo...

Y es por eso que los suegros se portaran mal contigo aunque tu seas un buen chico – le dice Naruto a Kay mientras lo acababan de bañar

Bien gatito vamos aponerte algo cómodo para que puedas jugar con Mattsi bebé – le dice Hinata

Sip – dice Kay

Continuara...


	33. Mattsi y Kay

Mattsi y Kay

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

...

Bien gatito vamos a ponerte algo cómodo para que puedas jugar con Mattsi bebé – le dice Hinata

Sip – dice Kay

Oye Hinata ¿por que no le pones este? Se lo di en su cumpleaños y aun no lo usa – comenta Naruto

Bueno se ve lindo esta bien, ¿que te parece Kay? – dice Hinata

Ti, po favod – les contesta Kay

Y Hinata y Naruto lo vistieron con un conjunto que consistía en un pantaloncito negro, una camisa de manga larga color naranja y un suéter con capucha color negro con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en color naranja en la espalda y por ultimo un par de sandalias ninja infantiles color negro, además Hinata decidió quitarle el listón que sostenía su cabello...

Te ves lindo Kay – le dice Hinata

¿Ti? – pregunta Kay

Claro bebé eres hijo de la kunoichi más hermosa de todas y del shinobi mas guapo de todos – le dice Naruto sonriéndole

Ah que bien – les responde Kay

Bueno, ven baby ya prepare tus cosas, puedes llevar unos cuantos juguetes, pórtate bien amor, obedece en todo lo que te pidan ¿si? – le dice Hinata

Sip – le dice Kay

Me alegra mucho, dile a tia Matsuri que si necesitan algo que me llame a mi teléfono o al de tu papi, dile que esta es la medicina que debes tomar antes de dormir, bien llevas tu cepillo dental, tu Pichu de peluche, bien tu papi va ir a dejarte – le dice ella dándole un besito en su boquita de forma inocente y tierna

Adiós mami hata mañana – le dice Kay mientras Naruto lo subía en el auto

Adiós bebé cuídate – le dice ella despidiéndose en la entrada de la mansión

Ya en el auto...

¿Te vas a divertir mucho? – le pregunta Naruto a Kay

Si papi – le dice Kay mientras veía por la ventana del auto

Oye Kay dime ¿sabes que es lo que quieres hacer cuando seas grande? – pregunta Naruto mientras conducía

Buenop, no se, es que tu te vas enojad – dice Kay juntando sus dos pequeños dedos índices

No Kay dime ¿quieres ser Hokage? – le pregunta Naruto

Peo ¿puedo usad armaduda como el gran abuelo Hashidama? – pregunta Kay

¿Por que? – pregunta Naruto

Poque se ve muy padre – le contesta Kay

Bueno yo no conozco ninguna regla de vestimenta del Hokage, una vez me fui con mi camisa favorita al trabajo y nadie me dijo nada – dice Naruto muy pensativo

Peo yo no quedo sed Hokage, yo quedo ser valiente como el hombe adaña y como tu – le dice Kay

Claro Kay tu serás valiente como yo, sabes me entere por ahi que quieres ser el Cuarto Sanin ¿es cierto? – le dice Naruto

Bueno es que mi abuedito Jinyaya y abuedita Tunae me dijeron que los Sanin podían hacer muchas cosas y que pueden ir a pasearse a otas aldeas y hacer lo que ellos quedan y... – decia Kay emocionado

Y ¿tambien invocar sapos, serpientes y babosas? – le dice Naruto

Tamben ¿eso? – le dice Kay

Si hijo tus dos abuelos son tambien conocidos por ser maestros en el arte de invocar sapos y babosas – le dice Naruto

¿Puedo invocad ota cosa? – pregunta Kay

¿Como que? – le pregunta Naruto

¿Como dragones, perritos, gatitos, leones o tigres? – pregunta Kay

Bueno se que se pueden invocar muchas cosas pero dragones no se – le dice Naruto

Entonces yo sede el pimed Sanin de los dagones y los liones – le dice Kay

Que bien Kay estoy seguro que lo lograras bebé, bueno llegamos cuídate Kay no hagas travesuras – le dice Naruto dándole un beso en la frente

Adiós papi que duermas bien – le dice el menor mientras bajaba del auto

No se preocupes Hokage Naruto, cuidaremos bien del pequeño Kay – le dice Matsuri mientras ayudaba a bajar a Kay

Eso espero Matsuri, dale mis saludos a Gaara – le dice el rubio mientras conduce de regreso a su hogar

Bien Kay, toma mi mano te llevare al jardín para que juegues con Mattsi – le dice ella al niño

Claro – le contesta

Ella los llevo al jardín de la casa de la familia, era una casa enorme con un enorme jardín delantero con arboles y muchas flores sembradas en el, había una fuente con forma de pez en medio del jardín y junto a ella una enorme sombrilla donde había una mesa y algunas sillas, tambien había una caja de arena donde habían algunos juguetes que Mattsi había dejado: una cubetas, una pala, una pelota, algunos moldes de estrella, tortuga, etc. Y por ultimo podemos ver a Mattsi delante de Gaara que cargaba algunas cajas de cartón...Mattsi llevaba puesta una faldita color azul celeste con unas mallitas rosas, sandalias azules, una blusita de botones rosa y un chalequito azul celeste, su mami le había hecho unas colitas en el cabello lo que la hacían verse mas mona...

Aqui puedes dejarlo papi – le dice ella

Esta bien preciosa pero ¿para que quieres tantas cajas? – le pregunta el pelirrojo

Kay y yo vamos haced un castillo con cajas – le dice ella

Ah bueno, pero solo eso ¿verdad? – pregunta Gaara un poco preocupado

No tamben vamos a jugar a que yo soy la princesa y el mi... – iba decir ella

No te lo prohíbo, eres muy chica para jugar a esas cosas el único hombre en tu corta y pequeña vida hasta ahora debo ser yo – le dice Gaara de forma sobreprotectora

Pero – dice Mattsi mientras se empezaban a formar gotitas en sus ojos

Pero nada, ahora mismo vas y le dices a tu mami que Kay se tiene que ir – le dice Gaara celoso

¡Buaaaa! – empieza a llorar la niña

¡GAARA! ¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI NIÑA? – pregunta Matsuri enfadada

Es que yo... – dice Gaara asustado

¡Mi papi me molesta! – le dice Mattsi llorando

Gaara de la Arena te voy hacer mucho daño si sigues haciendo eso ¿me oíste? ¿Por que molestas a mi bebé? – le dice Matsuri

Es que ella quiere andar de novia con Kay es eso – le grita Gaara

¿Que? – pregunta Mattsi

Lo que oíste princesa, quieres ser novia de ese niño – le dice Gaara

¡Burro! – le dice ella

¿Que me dijiste? – le pregunta Gaara

¡Burro! Yo no soy novia de Kay, solo vamos a jugad a que yo era la princesa y el pincipe nada mas, Kay es mi amigo – le dice la nena muy enojadita

¿Nada más? – pregunta Gaara

Sip – le dice Kay

Entonces tú y ella ¿no son nada? – le dice Gaara

No solo es mi amiga señor – le dice Kay

Bueno si es asi, lo permitiré, pero cuando sean mayores y quieran ser novios me avisan y me piden permiso ¿eh? – les dice Gaara

Si papi, pero ya no seas tan loco, ven Kay ¿tajiste tus juguetes? – le pregunta ella

Sip, traje mi batimovil que me dio mi tio Neji en mi cumpleaños, mi leoncito de peluche que me dio mi abuedita Kushina, una pelota roja que me regalo mi tio Konohamadu, mis ninjas de juguete y mi cobijita favorita – dice Kay

Huy que bien, bueno niños pueden ir a jugar al jardín, Kay dejare tus cosas adentro no te preocupes – le dice Matsuri

Si tia Matsuri - le responde Kay

¿Poque le dices asi a mi mami? – pregunta Mattsi

Mi mami dice que asi les diga a todas sus amigas y a los amigos de mi papi, ¿te enojaste? – pregunta Kay

Nop, entonces ¿yo le puedo decir tia a tu mami? – Mattsi

Clado si tu quiedes – le dice Kay

Huy que tiernos, esperen aqui, iré por mi cámara digital para tomarles una foto, se ven muy tiernos asi – les dice Matsuri

Mami quedemos ir a jugar – le dice Mattsi

Ay amor, espérate un poquito, mira ya la traje volteen – les dice ella mientras tomaba una foto de los dos niños

¿Ya podemos jugar? – pregunta Mattsi

Ay claro Mattsi – les dice ella

Ven Kay mi papi dejo las cajas en el jardín – le dice Mattsi tomando a Kay de la mano

¡Rggg! – decia Gaara

¿Que es lo que te pasa sr gruñón? – le pregunta Matsuri a su marido

¿Por que se van asi tan cariñositos? – le dice Gaara

Ay por favor Gaara solo son niños de tres años, que tu no hayas tenido una buena infancia no significa que mi niña preciosa tampoco y si sigues fastidiándolos te pondré a limpiar la casa con un cepillo de dientes y luego te obligo a usarlo – le dice ella

Bueno – le dice Gaara a su mujer

Es increíble que apenas sea una niñita, y Gaara ya este celoso de que tengas amigos – le dice Matsuri

¡No estoy celoso! Solo soy precavido ¿que tal si Kay tiene alguna enfermedad y contagia a nuestra niña o que tal si es un niño maldoso y le pega? – le dice Gaara

Para empezar Hinata cuida y de hecho sobreprotege al pobre niño y en segunda ese niño es más tímido y asustadizo que Hinata misma – le dice ella enojada

Esta bien, ya no los molestare, iré a mi oficina para revisar unos papeles de la junta de el jueves con los otros Kages – le dice Gaara

Mientras en el jardín...

Y este es mi castillo – decia Mattsi mientras se metía a una de las cajas que ella decoro con flores y dibujos que ella hizo: corazones, más flores, mariposas, etc.

Buenop peo mi castillo es este - dice Kay metiéndose en la otra caja donde el dibujo muchos peces de colores (algo mal pintados)

Oye Kay, ¿me prestas tu color verde? – le dice ella

Sip toma – le dice Kay dándole el crayón a Mattsi

Jijijiji – se oían las risas de ambos

¿Que sucede? – pregunta Gaara

Mattsi hizo un dibujo muy chistosio – le responde Kay

Haber Mattsi muéstramelo – le pide Gaara

En eso Gaara ve el papel donde podía ver dibujado el dia en que Gaara y Matsuri perseguían a Kankuro por toda la Aldea de la Arena la razón: Kankuro se había emborrachado en el cumpleaños de su linda sobrinita Mattsi...

Era un dia muy bonito y especial en la aldea de la Arena, la hija del Kazekage la pequeña e hija única Mattsi cumplía tres años de vida y sus padres habían planeado festejarlo con la familia y sus amistades, ese dia la niña estrenaba un vestido color lila muy hermoso y sujetaba su cabello con un lazo rosa tenue, era un gran dia para ella y sus padres harían todo lo posible para que fuera asi, lo que no contaban era con que Kankuro en solterón y parrandero de la familia se le ocurriera festejar a su manera...

Bien Gaara el jardín ya esta arreglado, ya vinieron algunos de los invitados y la mesa de regalos pronto se llenara, dime ¿tu hermana Temari vendrá con su esposo y su hija? – pregunta ella que ese dia vestía con un vestido azul marino y unas sandalias color blanco

Claro amor, les enviamos la invitación hace una semana a Konoha, ella nunca se ha perdido los cumpleaños de Mattsi, tambien vendrán Naruto, Sasuke, y los demás con sus familias- le dice Gaara que usaba unos jeans azules, camisa a cuadros manga corta en color rojo y sus sandalias en color negro

Ay se me olvidaba una cosa, ¿le enviaste la invitación falsa a Kankuro verdad? – le pregunta Matsuri

Claro amor, ya se que no te gustan las sorpresas que mi hermano mayor tiene – le dice Gaara tranquilizándola

No es que lo odie amor, pero cada vez que la familia tiene un evento o reunión siempre sale con uno de sus disparates, el dia de tu cumpleaños se puso a beber como loco y termino bailando con mi madre, o cuando se celebro el aniversario de la muerte de tu padre no llega Kankuro y se pone a festejar y a poner música de antro – le dice ella

Bueno ya sabemos que mi hermano es medio alegre cuando toma pero es bueno – le dice el mientras con su arena hacia una escultura de Mattsi

Amor sino fuera porque es un gran jounin ya lo hubieras desterrado de la aldea, el año pasado se comió el pastel de Mattsi y dejo que los globos se escaparan – le dice Matsuri

Estoy seguro que no lo hizo a propósito – le insiste Gaara

Lo se pero a veces es una mala influencia para mi niña – le comenta Matsuri mientras colocaba un plato lleno de dulces en una mesa

Bueno solo espero que mi hermano no lo tome tan malo – dice Gaara

¡GAARA YA LLEGUE! – gritaba el marionetista a todo pulmón

Kankuro ¿que haces aqui? – pregunta Gaara nervioso

Pues vengo a la fiesta de mi sobrina Mattsi – dice Kankuro que llevaba puesto una playera de los Yankees de New York y unos jeans deslavados además de unas sandalias ninja en color gris

Y dime ¿que le regalaste a mi hija? – pregunta Gaara

Ah le compre esas muñecas que tanto le gustan, además de que le fabrique una marioneta especial para ella – le dice Kankuro mostrando una marioneta con vestido de princesa

Wow hermano te luciste – le dice Gaara sorprendido

Si y decidí venir a tu casa porque me di cuenta que era ilógico pensar que la fiesta de tu hija seria en la montaña prohibida a las afueras de la aldea como a 30 kilómetros – le dice Kankuro

¿Cuando te diste cuenta? – pregunta Gaara

A medio camino pero no te preocupes estoy seguro que ese lugar donde mandaste hacer las invitaciones se equivocaron – le dice Kankuro de forma muy ingenua casi o mas que Naruto

Si claro, eso fue lo que paso – le dice Matsuri nerviosa

Bueno Gaara mira lo que traje tambien, en mi misión anterior conseguí un fino y raro licor dicen que es tan potente que creen que puede levantar a los muertos – le dice Kankuro sacando de una bolsa una pequeña botella

No Kankuro ya sabes como me pongo cuando tomo, Shukaku y yo nos ponemos hasta atrás, la última vez estuve a punto de cambiarle el nombre a la aldea por el de "Zacatecas" – le dice Gaara

Ya hermanito eso solo fue una vez – le dice Kankuro

Y ¿que hay de la vez que me encontraron durmiendo en la perrera de la aldea?; ¿o la ocasión del incendio en la planta de agua, aunque no se como paso sino habían fósforos o casas que se pudieran quemar?; ¿o cuando me emborrache en la boda de Temari y termine a las cuatro de la mañana en calzoncillos en el parque infantil de la aldea de la Arena? – le dice Gaara

Bueno ya señor cobarde yo me tomare esto solito, bien dejare el regalo de Mattsi aqui en la mesa, ay... – dice Kankuro hasta que sintió algo

¿Que sucede hermano? – le pregunta Kankuro

Horita vengo ¡voy al bañooo! – dice Kankuro corriendo al baño de la casa de Gaara

Ay ese Kankuro, bueno ven Gaara ayúdame a traer esa piñata de la cochera – le dice Matsuri

Claro – le dice Gaara mientras pone el regalo de Mattsi junto a la botella de licor

Mientras una de las Genin alumnas de Matsuri que ayudaban a su sensei a preparar la fiesta de la niña, creyendo que la botella era uno de los regalos decide colocarla junto los demás obsequios de la cumpleañera...Horas mas tarde, la fiesta comenzó, los niños y niñas jugaban a la vista de los adultos, Mattsi estaba jugando con una pelota junto a unos primos suyos de la familia de su madre, cuando le entro la curiosidad por saber que regalos había recibido, asi que cautelosamente se movió rumbo a la mesa de regalos sin que sus padres la vieran para poder espiar entre sus obsequios...

Mmm ¿que es eto? – pregunta Mattsi viendo la botella

Debe ser jugo, peo ¿poque me degalan jugo? – se pregunta ella tomando la botella

Hey Gaara ¿no has visto mi botella? Me encontré con una chica y vamos ira probarlo un poco – le dice Kankuro algo sonrojado

No, no he visto tu porquería de alcohol no vaya ser metílico y te quedes ciego – le dice Gaara

¡Huele feo! – dice Mattsi debajo de la mesa

Mattsi ¿que haces aqui debajo nena? Y ¿esa botella? – pregunta Matsuri

No lo se alguien me degalo este jugo feo, peo ya estaba echado a perder huele a esa cosa que me pones cuando me vas a inyectar pero peor – le dice ella

¿Te lo tomaste? – le dice ella preocupada

¡Nop! Peo lo tire en esa maceta y la plantita se quemo – le dice la niña sorprendida

Pero de ¿quien es la culpa? ¡De nadie más que Kankuro! – dice ella enojada

Ah Matsuri ¿que se te ofrece? – pregunta Kankuro

¿Es tuya esta botellita? – le dice ella sosteniendo el cuerpo de Benito, digo el cuerpo del delito

Ah si es mío donde lo encontraste – le dice Kankuro

Estaba en las manitas de mi bebé estuvo a punto de llevárselo a la boca pero afortunadamente eso no paso – le dice ella

Y ¿todavía queda un poco? – pregunta su cuñado

¡¿Que si todavía queda un poco? – pregunta ella furiosa

¡Eh! – dice Kankuro cuando cae al suelo ajustado

Mi niña estuvo a punto de tomarse esta cosa y tú solo preguntas ¿si todavía quedo? Ahora si te mato – le dice ella sacando una espada más grande que la del mismísimo Zabuza Momochi

Por lo poco que recuerda Mattsi ese dia comenzó como una linda fiesta par ella mientras que para su tio Kankuro termino en una noche en el hospital de Suna en la sala de observaciones de heridas fuertes...

Oye papi ¿juegas con nosotos? – pregunta Mattsi

Claro bebé – le dice Gaara sonriéndole

No me llames bebé – le dice ella

Jaja pero si tu y tu amigo Kay aun son unos bebés – le dice Gaara agachándose

Mmm nop solo somos gente pequeñita – le dice ella

Bueno lo que tu digas princesa, díganme ¿a que quieren jugar? – les pregunta el mayor

Y si ¿nos prestas tu calabaza? – pregunta Mattsi

No estoy seguro de que puedan usarla – les dice Gaara dudándolo

Bueno pod eso yo hice una calabaza pada mi – le dice ella

Ah ¿si? Pues tráela la quiero ver – le dice Gaara – de seguro debe ser una hecha de cartón – piensa este

En eso la niña esforzándose puso sus manos en la arena de la caja donde ella jugaba y poniendo un poquito de chakra le dio forma convirtiéndola en una pequeña calabaza con flores pegadas...

¿Eh? Pe, pero como, yo tarde una semana para poder hacer una y tu... debes decirme como nena – le dice Gaara

Solo te vi – le dice ella sonriendo

Vaya que bien, me alegra que seas una niña muy hábil y fuerte, heredaste mi habilidad con la arena estoy muy orgulloso mi gordita – le dice Gaara abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Papi no me digas asip – se enoja ella

Pero asi te digo desde que naciste – le dice Gaara

Peo no estoy gordita – le dice ella mientras se sonrojaba

Es solo de cariño bebé, mi tio Yashamaru me decia mapachito cuando yo tenia tu edad y yo le decia tio mujer, porque no sabia antes si tenia un tio o una tia, aunque una vez lo vi muy amistoso con Baki sensei, pero esa es otra historia – le dice Gaara

Oye papi Kay ¡tamben puede moved la adena! – le dice Mattsi

Que eso es imposible – le dice Gaara

Peo señod mide – le dice Kay cuando con su manita empieza hacer que una montañita de arena se mueva poco a poco

Mmm que curioso, dime ¿cuantos elementos dominas? – le pregunta el pelirrojo con mucha curiosidad

¿Elementos? – preguntan los niños

Si cada ninja puede dominar mínimo un elemento o naturaleza de chakra por ejemplo el mío que es elemento viento y al parecer el tuyo tambien Mattsi, ¿tu que puedes hacer? – le dice el Kazekage

¿Puedo mostrarle? – Kay

Claro, tengo mucha curiosidad por saberlo – le dice Gaara

En eso Kay empieza a formar un rasengan con su mano derecha era un rasengan de fuego, con la izquierda formo uno hecho de electricidad, ambos los unió para crear un hecho de hielo...

Yap ya me canse - le dice Kay agotado

Vaya que raro, nunca había visto algo asi con razón eres hijo del ninja mas impredecible del mundo, teniendo por madre a la futura lider del Clan Hyuga y como padre al ninja que derroto a Madara Uchiha y a Akatsuki – le dice Gaara

Ya papi ya nos abudimos, ven Kay mi papi solo va estad habando de cosas de gandes – le dice ella llevándoselo a otra parte

Mmm Shukaku... – Gaara

Si ¿que quieres? – le dice Shukaku algo adormilado

Y tú ¿por que me contestas asi? – le pregunta Gaara un poco molesto

Ah es que anoche use tu cuerpo para ir a una competencia de comer hotdogs y me siento un poco mareado y con nauseas – le dice el Biju

Pero tú y yo nunca fuimos a ningún concurso – le dice Gaara

Claro que si ayer como a las 12 de la noche fuimos a un restaurant de Konoha y nos metimos a ese concurso, como yo tenia mucha hambre y tu no me dejas comer lo que a mi me gusta decidí saciar mi apetito y me inscribí y ganamos mira – le dice Shukaku mostrando una foto de Gaara con un trofeo

¿Eh? – pregunta Gaara

Si mira deje el trofeo en tu estudio esta muy bonito – le dice el demonio

¡Que bonito ni que Kankuro metiéndose a un convento! – le grita Gaara irritado

Ya pero no te enojes – le dice Shukaku

Bueno y dime ¿cuantos hotdogs te comiste? – le pregunta Gaara

No te vayas a enojar pero me comí tres – le dice el Biju

¿Tres nada más? Entonces ¿Como fue que ganaste el concurso? – le dice Gaara

Bueno es que eran tres docenas – le dice Shukaku sonriendo nerviosamente

¡Tres docenas! Estas loco vas hacer que engordemos mucho – le reprocha Gaara

No te preocupes después de eso te puse a correr 10 vueltas a la aldea para quemar calorías – le dice Shukaku mientras saca unas gafas tamaño Biju de un estuche

¿Eh? Y ¿desde cuando usas gafas? – le pregunta Gaara

Desde que vi que me veo más guapo e intelectual con ellas – le dice Shukaku

Ya no te pedí que me contaras tus extraños gustos todavía que tengo que soportar tus gustos en la comida – le dice Gaara

Ah por cierto los hotdogs me los comí con mostaza – le dice el mapache demonio

¿Que? ¿Mostaza? Sabes que odio la mostaza – le dice Gaara molesto

Y tu sabes que a mi me gusta – le dice su demonio interno

De seguro Naruto no tiene este tipo de problemas – dice Gaara en voz baja

...

¡No! – grita Kyübi

¿Como de que no? – pregunta Naruto

Ya estoy harto de consumir ramen asqueroso – le dice el zorro

Pero si es lo que hemos comido desde que tengo uso de razón – le dice Naruto

Yo no vivo solo con ramen ¿sabias? – le dice el Kyübi

Bueno ¿que quieres? – le dice el rubio

Mmm que tal si vamos por unas costillitas bbq – le dice el Kyübi

No lo se nunca lo he probado – le dice Naruto

Y como no si te la pasas pensando, soñando, viviendo y comiendo ramen – le dice el zorro

Pero igual no podemos ir a comer eso hoy toca cenar la comida favorita de Hina – le dice Naruto

Vamos nuestra hija lo entenderá – comenta Kyübi

No ya dije no iremos por lo que tu quieras además mi esposa nos estará vigilando – dice Naruto

Que malo eres Naruto – responde el Kyübi

Regresando a la casa de Gaara...

Ven Kay mida esta es mi muñeca favorita, ¿cual es tu muñeca favodita? – le dice Mattsi

Yo no tengo eso, soy niño – le dice Kay

No es cieto, edes niña como yop poque tu cabello esta largo y bonito – le dice ella burlándose

No es cieto – le dice el

Sip – le contesta la niña

Tengo mi cabellito asip poque mi mami me quiede mucho – le dice Kay

Buenop esta bien, pero ¿cual es tu muñeca favodita? – le dice ella

Yo no tengo muñecas, tengo muñecos peo no es lo mismo – le dice Kay

Bien y cual es tu muñeco favorito – le dice ella

Ete me lo dio mi papi, es un Superman muy bonito que me regalo en Navidad – le dice Kay sacando al juguete de su mochila

Oye ¿quiedes ver los juguetes de mi tio Kankuro? – le dice Mattsi a Kay

¿Tu tio tiene juguetes? – pregunta Kay

Sip, vamos y tal ves nos los preste – le dice ella llevando a Kay a la habitación donde se hospedaba Kankuro

Asi los dos entraron al cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cuando entraron vieron el desorden que el hermano soltero del Kazekage había dejado: botellas de sake vacías, camisas sucias, sabanas tiradas una sandalia encima de la cama y una que otra mala revista bajo la almohada. Los niños se metieron y empezaron a buscar entre las cosas de su tio, encontraron lo que tanto buscaban los famosos juguetes del tio Kankuro que no eran nada mas que sus marionetas solo que cuando destaparon la primera quien resulto ser Karasu...

¡BUAAAAAAAA!– chillaron Kay y Mattsi

Si se habían asustado al ver la "bonita cara de la marioneta", además de que la habitación estaba oscura y ellos solo llevaban una pequeña linterna en forma de cohete, lo primero que hicieron fue intentar escapar de aquella extraña cosa que habían visto pro al hacerlo empujaron a Kuroari haciendo que la puerta se cerrara con la marioneta obstruyendo la entrada...

¿Que hademos? – pregunta Mattsi llorando y con miedo

No sep, ya no voy a ved a mis papi – le dice Kay tambien llorando

Yo tampoco – le dice ella

¡BUAAAAAA! – lloraban los dos

¿Que sucede? Oh no, espero que no hayan encontrado mi marioneta sexy Matsuri me la va tirar en la basura – decia Kankuro detras de la puerta

Y es difícil admitirlo, Kankuro había hecho una marioneta tan realista que parecía una chica hermosa, la usaba en su show de marionetas en un bar de Suna, desde hacia unos meses...

¿Quien esta allí afueda? – pregunta Kay temblando

De segudo es un monstruo muy feo que nos va llevar – le contesta ella pálida del susto

Vamos a metednos debajo de la cama, asi no nos va llevad – dice Kay

Sip – le contesta ella, y los dos se meten como ratoncitos en la ratonera

Hay que desorden y eso que lo hice yo – dice Kankuro encendiendo la luz

El mostro tiene a mi tio – dice Mattsi en voz baja

Bueno veamos si aun tengo alguna que otra cerveza en mi refri – dice el mayor abriendo un pequeño refrigerador que tenia al lado de su cama

Se va tomad las cosas de mi tio, mi tio Kankuro se va enojad – dice ella

Rayos solo me queda esta y es de la marca que menos me gusta, iré al OXXO por un six de mi preferida, bien déjame ver si encuentro mi cartera, la deje por aqui – dice el marionetista buscando entre las sabanas

Se dobo la carteda de tu tio tambien que malo – dice Kay

Peo lo voy a castigar, nadie le hace eso a mi tio favorito – dice Mattsi

Veré bajo la cama – dice Kankuro haciendo que los niños se metieran mas hacia en rincón – Aqui esta debe ser esta – dice luego

Jijijiji, el monstruo me hace cosquillas – dice Kay

No te dias se va enterar – dice Mattsi

Peo es que me da mucha risa – le confiesa el menor – Auch me pellizco – se queja Kay y muerde la mano de Kankuro

¡Ay! De seguro se metió un animal aqui debajo – dice Kankuro al ver su dedo índice algo rojo

Bien Kay, muérdelo para que sienta lo que le hizo a mi tio – le dice Mattsi

Voy a sacar a esas ratas debajo de la cama, ¿que acaso Gaara y su mujer no limpian? – dice Kankuro... (Si como las condiciones en las que el tiene el cuarto no tienen nada que ver)

En eso Kankuro con una escoba empieza a golpear aquello que se escondía debajo de la cama sin saber que estaba maltratando a los niños...Y no fue hasta que Kankuro escucho esos lloriqueos que decidió dejar de hacer eso, usando a su amigo de madera Karasu levanto la cama para ver debajo a Mattsi y a Kay llorando, con rasguñaos, el cabello revuelto además se habían enrollado en una posición por miedo a recibir mas escobazos...

Ay ahora si me puedo despedir de la vida, si mi cuñada y la madre de este niño se dan cuenta de lo que hice voy a tener que donar todos mis órganos y mi esqueleto a la ciencia – dice Kankuro

Tio ya se fue, snif – sollozaba Mattsi

Ya linda ya se fue, si es a lo que tú te refieres – le dice su tio

Fue muy feo tio, nos pego muy feo – le dice ella

¿A quien le pegaron? – pregunta Gaara haciendo como si levantara una ceja 8ya sabrán ¿por que?)

¡Aaaahhh! – grita Kankuro arrojándose por la ventana antes de ser atrapado

Y a este ¿que mosca le pico? – pregunta Matsuri

Niños ¿que les paso? – pregunta Gaara preocupado

Un monstruo nos pego muy feo – le dice Mattsi

¿Con que un monstruo?, que se me hace que el tarado de mi hermano tiene algo o mucho que ver con esto – les dice Gaara

Vengan pollitos debo curar sus heridas – les dice Matsuri llevándoselos en brazos

Y ¿le van a pegar a ese monstruo? – pregunta Kay aun con lagrimas

Si pequeño y mucho si lo vuelvo a ver – le dice Gaara pensando en Kankuro

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga, Hiashi se encontraba frente al consejo de ancianos del clan, estaban discutiendo varias cosas, como por ejemplo los intentos del lider del clan por ligar con una cierta rubia que todos ya conocemos, pero además se discutía sobre otro asunto...

Lord Hiashi, dejando de lado el tema de sus intentos de romance, quisiéramos hablar contigo sobre tus nietos – le dice un Hyuga de edad avanzada y cabello completamente blanco

¿Sobre que tio Domo? – pregunta Hiashi

Es sobre su seguridad, nos hemos enterado de que ya han pasado más de tres ocasiones en que se los han querido arrebatar a tu hija y a su esposo el Hokage Naruto – le dice su tio

Lo se pero mi hija nunca ha aceptado la idea de que pongamos un guardián en mis nietos ni mucho menos Hanabi, esas niñas desde que crecieron se pusieron a tomar sus propias decisiones sin pensar en el clan – les explica Hiashi

Lo sabemos Hiashi, lo sabemos, pero ten en cuenta que tienes cuatro nietos, Naru tiene posibilidades de ser el futuro lider del clan al ser el primogénito de Hinata, pero aun asi no debemos olvidar a Hina, a Haru y al mas pequeño, ¿como dijiste que se llamaba? – le pregunta una mujer Hyuga de nombre Shiro

Se llama Kay, tia Shiro, su nombre es Kay es el mas pequeñito de mis nietos – le responde Hiashi

Bueno igual y asi, debemos tomar una decisión, esos niños no pueden andar por ahi, asi como si nada, sino pueden ser cuidados pueden caer en manos de enemigos y ellos se apoderaran de los secretos del Byakugan – le dice la anciana mientras bebia una taza de té

Lo entiendo pero ¿que podemos hacer? Sabes que desde hace años decidí abolir la marca del pájaro enjaulado, para evitar más rencillas entre la rama secundaria y primaria, yo no pienso marcar a nadie más de mi clan porque es mi familia – le dice Hiashi

Te entiendo, y lo comprendemos, esa marca solo nos estaba separando por dentro, no Hiashi, debemos hacer que Hinata y Hanabi acepten que sus hijos sean cuidados por un guardián – le dice Shiro

Y ¿que hay de la hija de Neji? No es mi nieta pero se que mi hermano Hizashi no le gustaría ver a su nieta en peligro – les dice Hiashi

No te preocupes hermano – le dice Hizashi saliendo desde las sombras

Hizashi ¿cuando regresaste? – le pregunta Hiashi

Hace unos dias, hermano, sabes te traje buenos recuerdos del mundo exterior, pero regresando al tema no te preocupes ya ordene una escolta secreta apara mi nieta sin que mi hijo Neji se enterara – le dice Hizashi

Bien queda decidido esos niños serán vigilados, por miembros del clan Hyuga – le dicen los ancianos a Hiashi

Y ahora ¿como le digo a mi hija?, desde que se hizo novia de ese rubio escandaloso se volvió mas independiente y mi hija la niña tímida desapareció, cuando se caso fue peor – decia Hiashi

No te preocupes hermano, mañana en la reunión del clan podrás explicarle bien las cosas – le dice Hizashi

Eso espero, pero dime ¿que me trajiste? – pregunta el hermano mayor

Algo que hará que me alabes hermano, un traje original y autografiado por Elvis Presley – le dice Hizashi

¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Hermano eres brujo o que, como lo conseguiste – decia Hiashi con una gran sonrisa

Mientras en la casa de Gaara vengan niños es hora de cenar – les dice Matsuri

Ti – contestan los dos

Bueno siéntense aqui ternuras, bien aqui hay algo muy rico para ustedes: pollito empanizado, puré de papas, espagueti y jugo de uva, y de postre prepare pastel de vainilla y chocolate – les dice Matsuri

Gracias – le dicen ambos niños

Que bueno a comer – dice Gaara mientras se sentaba

Gaara ¿que haces? – le pregunta Matsuri

Voy a comer – le dice su marido

Ya viste ¿donde te sentaste? – le dice Matsuri con la cara roja entre vergüenza y risa

¿Eh? Amor ¿dejaste los tenedores en esta silla? – le pregunta Gaara

Creo – le dice ella

Bueno en seguida vuelvo – dice Gaara saliendo del comedor

En eso se puede oír en un cuarto de la casa al pobre Kazekage gritando tanta grosería recordaba debido al dolor que le causaban los tenedores en su retaguardia...

Papi bobito – dice Mattsi riendo

No te rías de tu papi asi Mattsi, sabes que a veces bueno no se fija en las cosas que hace, aunque fue muy gracioso – le dice Matsuri

¡Ya las escuche! – grita Gaara desde la otra habitación

Bueno niños vamos a cenar – les dice ella

Sip, tengo mucha hambe – dice Kay

Oye dime Kay, ¿estas seguro de que quieres comer esto?, porque si quieres ramen puedo prepararte un poco – le dice ella

Nop gacias, a mi no me guta mucho, me comide lo que me den por favor – le dice Kay

Huy que niño tan educado, vez Mattsi deberías aprender un poco – le dice Matsuri

Ya mami, peo yo no soy abudida como Kay, ciempe es miedoso y tímido – le dice ella

Mattsi no le digas asi a tu amigo o llamare a su mami para que se lo lleven – le dice Matsuri seriamente

Nop mami, ya no le digo nada pero que no se vaya – le dice Mattsi

Y ¿por que tan preocupadita nena? – le dice Matsuri

No es nada mami, nada es que no quiedo estar solita sin amigos – comenta Mattsi

Bueno bebé, sol abromaba un poquito no voy a llamar a la mami de Kay pero quiero que me digan ¿que hacían en el cuarto de tu tio Kankuro? – pregunta Matsuri

Buenop es que le dije a Kay que ibamos a jugar con los juguetes que mi tio tiene, ya sabes eso que se mueven solitos – dice Mattsi

¿Te refieres a sus marionetas? – pregunta Matsuri

Si mami, pero cuando nos metimos habían cosas feas y monstruos – le dice la niña

Eran las marionetas cielo, pero prométanme que no volverán a hacerlo, algunas de las marionetas de tu tio son armas tambien y se pueden hacer daño – les dice ella mientras empieza a servirles la cena

Bueno a comer – le dice Mattsi mientras toma un tenedor

Pero mientras esto ocurría, en casa de Hinata rociaban una de las tantas visitas del abuelo Hyuga, que venia a informarle a su hija sobre las nuevas decisiones del clan...

¡¿QUE? ¿Como se atreven esos ancianos a criticarnos a Naruto y a mí? Nosotros cuidamos muy bien a nuestros hijos – dice Hinata enojada

Hija, ellos creen que no los crían como debería ser, al ser Hyugas esos niños deben ser entrenados como tales y eso nunca va pasar si tu hermana y tu no dejan de evitar que yo los entrene, son mis nietos y quiero que sean fuertes y dignos de llevar el apellido Hyuga – le dice Hiashi

Y ¿que van hacerme quitármelos? Eso si que no, primero libero los poderes de Nibi y destruyo la mansión Hyuga con esos ancianos adentro antes de que se atrevan a tocar a cualquiera de mis bebés – le dice Hinata

Hinata cálmate – dice Hiashi

No le diga a mi esposa lo que tiene que hacer viejo miserable – le dice Naruto igual de enfadado

¿Como me dijiste? – pregunta Hiashi

Ya estamos hartos de que usted venga con sus tonterías del clan Hyuga y las quiera imponer a mis hijos, los únicos que pueden decidir que es mejor para ellos somos Hinata y yo – le dice el rubio

Bueno pero... – Hiashi

Ningún pero, les dices a esos locos que si se acercan a mis cachorros, Naruto y yo usaremos todas las técnicas poderosas que conocemos y les daremos una paliza que los enviaremos al asilo – le dice Hinata

Claro, ¿no quieres que le mande tus saludos a tia Shiro? – le pregunta Hiashi temblando

Ah si claro, dile que cuando viene a comer a la casa hace mucho que no la veo, pero que si le dice algo o se acerca a mis niños con malas intenciones la comida será ¡en el hospital! – dice Hinata

Claro hija le mandare tus buenos mensajes hacia ella, ahora me retiro – dice su padre

¿No te quedas a cenar? – pregunta Hinata

No gracias hija, tu tio Hizashi y yo iremos a tomar unos tragos y a pasar el rato, en otra ocasión quizás, ah si lo olvidaba mañana tienes que llevar a los niños a la mansión Hyuga quiero ver sus habilidades y allí discutiremos mas sobre el asunto del guardián, creo que si el consejo mira que tus hijos tienen habilidades para defenderse solos no habrá problema – le dice Hiashi antes de irse

¿La reunión? ¿Ya es tiempo? ¿Tienen que ir mis niños? – pregunta Hinata

Si hija lo sabes, sabes que pronto serás mi sucesora y deberás elegir al tuyo dentro de uno de tus hijos por eso deben ir a la reunión, bueno me voy – le dice el Hyuga saliendo de la casa

¿Que sucede Hinata? ¿Que tiene de malo esa reunión? Solo van a ver a sus primos Hyuga y a convivir nada mas – le dice Naruto

Bueno eso ocurre después de las pruebas, Naruto, en esas pruebas los niños deberán enfrentarse contra sus propios parientes para ver que niño es el próximo genio del clan – dice Hinata

Increíble, de todas las familias y sus costumbres extrañas la tuya se lleva el premio a la más extraña Hinata – le dice Naruto

Papi oímos lo que dijo nuestro abuelito Hiashi, ¿vamos a ir a la reunión familiar? – pregunta Hina

Pues, pues... – Naruto no sabia que decir

Claro amor, iremos y tus hermanos y tu se divertirán mucho – le dice Hinata

¿Hinata? – pregunta Naruto

Si esos miembros del clan Hyuga creen que mis niños no son dignos del clan, les mostraremos lo que pueden hacer los hijos del Hokage y su esposa, y a la vez los hijos de Kyübi y de Nibi – dice Hinata valientemente

Continuara...


	34. Reunion Hyuga

Reunión Hyuga

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Pero ¿por que tenemos que ir? – pregunta Naru molesto

Porque tu abuelo Hiashi nos lo pidió, además es obligatorio para los niños del clan asistir – le dice Hinata mientras le sirve jugo a Hina

Que aburrido mami, siempre que vamos no puedo jugar a gusto porque los otros niños de la mansión se me quedan viendo, dicen que porque no me parezco a ellos – les dice Naru

No les hagas caso Naru, que acaso ¿nunca habían visto un niño Hyuga rubio? – dice Naruto

No amor, nunca en toda la historia del clan han habido niños Hyuga rubios – le dice Hinata a su esposo

Mmm bueno, pero entonces no les hagas caso Naru, recuerda que tu tienes muchas cualidades buenas – le dice Naruto mientras tomaba una segunda porción de comida

Gracias papa pero ¿tengo que ir?, mañana quiero ir con mis amigos a jugar – les dice su pequeño rubio

Lo siento bebé pero asi son las cosas, además tus hermanitos tambien irán – le dice Hinata

Pero no importa, además Hina siempre esta jugando con Yuki, y Kay, bueno siempre hace sus cosas de bebé, pero yo solo voy a poder jugar con Haru – dice el niño enojado

Hay no te enojes cielito, si quieres abuelo Minato y yo iremos darles ánimos – le dice Kushina

Abuela no me abraces no soy Kay – le dice Naru

Mmm Kushina no creo que mi padre deje que ustedes vayan, no es personal, pero no quiere que alguien que no sea del clan asista, solo podrá ir Naruto por ser padre de los niños – les dice Hinata

Huy que mal, pero no se preocupen niños, prometo que les horneare galletas para cuando regresen se las puedan comer – le dice Kushina

Gracias abuelita – dice Hina sonriéndole

Bueno niños tomen un baño y a dormir – les dice Hinata mientras recogía los platos sucios

Si mami – dicen Naru y Hina

Mientras en casa de Gaara...

Bueno, niños, hora de tomar un baño antes de dormir, vengan – les dice Matsuri

Ven Kay, no seas miedoso – le dice Mattsi

Yo después – les dice Kay

Bueno gatito, pero tú mami me hizo prometerle que te bañarías ¿Como te sentirás más cómodo? – le pregunta Matsuri

¿Puedo traer mi tortuguita de juguete? Pueden salir burbujitas de jabón – dice Kay

Claro conejito, pero ya ven, bueno Gaara ¿vienes o te traigo de las orejas? – le dice Matsuri

No te molestes amor, yo tomare una ducha después, ve y báñate con los niños, yo limpiare la mesa – le dice Gaara

Bueno, pero nada de ir a ver esa pasarela de bikinis por T.V. – le dice Matsuri

No yo seria incapaz de hacer eso amor – dice Gaara (imagínense que le sale una aureola de ángel y alitas)

Eso espero Gaara, eso espero – le dice Matsuri mientras sale rumbo al baño

Jejeje – ríe Gaara encendiendo el televisor (ahora imagínenselo con cuernitos de demonio y mirada pervertida)

Papi, ¿donde esta mi sirena que lanza agua?, Kay trae una tortuguita que lanza burbujas y yo tambien quiedo jugad – dice Mattsi interrumpiendo a Gaara que de inmediato cambia de canal

¿Que? ¿Que ocurre? Yo, yo no estoy viendo cosa malas solo veo... – Gaara mira la pantalla – El canal de economía aburrida si ese – dice Gaara

Estabas viendo cosas que a mi mami no le gutan ¿vedad? – le dice Mattsi con una risita traviesa

No ¿como crees bebé? Yo nunca haría eso – le dice Gaara

¡Mentida! Le diré a mami, le diré a mami – cantaba Mattsi alegremente

No amor, dime ¿que puedo darte para que no le digas a mami?, anda pídeme lo que sea – le dice Gaara

Que mañana nos lleves a Kay y a mí al cine – le dice ella

Claro bebé, todo lo que la princesita de la arena ordene – dice Gaara

Y tambien ¡dulces! – agrega Mattsi

No amor, sabes que el azucar y tu no se llevan, es como el alcohol y yo – le dice Gaara

¡MAMI! – empieza a gritar Mattsi

No, no, no, no, grites te comprare los dulces pero serán chocolates, te ponen menos agresiva – le dice su papi

Mattsi ya encontré tu sirenita de juguete, estaba en tu cuarto nena, ven el agua ya esta calientita – le avisa Matsuri en otra habitación

Bueno papi ya me voy a bañar – le dice Mattsi

Ay, si asi se comporta siendo una niña ¿que será cuando sea una adolescente?, mmm me pregunto ¿como seria en ese entonces? – dice Gaara dejándose caer en su sofá

Mientras en el baño, Mattsi y Kay jugaban a mojarse con el agua mientras Matsuri solo sonreía al verlos jugando y tambien los cuidaba de que no se cayeran o tropezaran en la bañera...

Y a mi papi le gusta comed damen cuando mi mami no lo ve, peo ciempe lo descuben ji – dice Kay mientras tomaba un barquito y lo movía por toda la bañera

Y mi papi tambien hace cosas chistosas, una vez se puso una camisa rosa y en su oficina se reían de el – le dice Mattsi

Claro que si nena, pero esa vez, tu papi no supo que algunas de sus camisas se pintaron de rosa porque tú pusiste uno de tus muñecos, ese perrito rojo en la lavadora y sus camisas de vestir quedaron rosas – les dice Matsuri

Si pero se veía chistoso – le dice Mattsi

Claro Mattsi, bien vengan vamos a sacarlos de ahi, ya casi es hora de dormir – les dice Matsuri

Nop mami ibamos a jugar a las criaturas marinas – le dice Mattsi

Lo siento nena pero los pequeños Biju se tienen que dormir – le dice su mami envolviéndola en una toalla rosa

¿Que son Bijus? – pregunta Kay en toalla de gato azul

Ay, bueno, ¿como decirles? Es que ustedes son muy pequeñitos para saber eso – les dice ella

No es cieto mami, somos gente pequeñita pero no somos bebés – les dice Mattsi

Claro que lo son, díganme ¿aun duermen siesta? – Matsuri

Sip – contesta Kay

¿Aun duermen con muñequitos de peluche? – pregunta Matsuri

Si – le contestan los dos

Mmm y de seguro ¿los dos aun creen que existe el coco? – le pregunta la mayor

Sip, peo yo se que el coco es el papi de Odochimadu – le contesta Kay

¿Eh? Jajajajajaja – se reía Matsuri

¿Que dije? – pregunta el pequeño

Ay Kay, entonces ¿Orochimaru es el hijo del coco? – pregunta ella

Si mi papi y mi abuedito Jinyaya me lo dijeron – le contesta Kay

Bueno niños vamos a vestirlos antes de que pesquen algún resfriado – les dice Matsuri

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Matsuri vistió a Mattsi primero poniéndole un pijama rosa (blusita blanca con lunares rosas con un dibujo de una flor y un pants rosita con una carita de Pucca del lado derecho) le coloca unas pantuflas de conejito, por su parte Kay había llevado una pijama color blanco con símbolo del clan Hyuga en el pecho y un gorrito con orejas de conejo...Una vez vestidos, ella los llevo al cuarto de Mattsi colocando a la niña en su cama y a Kay en un pequeño futón que había traído con el, después de darles las buenas coches y besar la frente de ambos, deja a los niños dormidos mientras baja a revisar a su marido, asi la noche paso de forma normal y tranquila, a excepción por una vez que Mattsi se cayo de la cama y con sollozos despertó a Gaara quien de inmediato paso a la habitación de su hija para consolarla y volverla a recostar...

Al dia siguiente, debido a que la reunión seria temprano Hinata le pidió a Naruto recoger a Kay alrededor de las siete de la mañana, entonces Naruto aun cansado fue en su auto para ir por su hijo menor...

Ding-Dong – timbre

Mmm ¡Augh! – Bostezo – ¿Quien es? – pregunta Gaara

Soy yo Naruto, ábreme – le dice el rubio

¿Que sucede Naruto? ¿No es muy temprano para venir por Kay? Se supone que tu mujer lo recogería en la tarde, le dije a mi niña que los llevaría al cine hoy – dice Gaara aun en bata

Lo siento Gaara pero tendrán que dejarlo para otro dia, el ocurrente de mi suegro va tener una reunión familiar y quiere que todos los niños Hyuga asistan, asi que si no es mucha molestia podrías decirle a tu esposa que traiga a Kay aunque este dormido – le dice Naruto

¿Que clase de padre eres? ¿Que no dejas que sus hijos duerman lo que debe ser? – le dice Gaara

Gaara ya no me des clases de paternidad y tráeme a mi hijo por favor, yo tambien me tuve que despertar temprano y eso que hoy no tenia nada que hacer en mi oficina – le confiesa Naruto

Ten Naruto, no lo destapes lo saque calientito del futón – le dice Matsuri

Claro, ven Kay, oh parece un ratoncito jeje – dice Naruto metiéndolo al auto

Bien Naruto aqui están sus cosas, aqui esta el futón acomodado y su bolsa de dormir, pero dime ¿por que trajo tanta cosa? – le dice Matsuri

Bueno, es que a Hinata no le gusta que Kay duerma solamente en la bolsa de dormir y por eso me hizo traer el futón tambien – dice Naruto

Hasta pronto Naruto, cuando quiera volver Kay puede ¿verdad Gaara? – dice Matsuri

Claro, además ese niño no me cae tan mal, pero dile que si quiere ser algo mas que el amigo de mi hija que tendrá que ser hasta que sean grandes y el sea mas fuerte que tu y yo juntos, sino nada de nada – le dice Gaara seriamente mientras toma el periódico

Gracias creo, bueno adiós Matsuri, adiós "sin cejas" – dice Naruto yéndose en su auto

¡Ya te dije que no me gusta ese apodo! – grita Gaara enojado

Pues si no te gusta pídele a Lee que te regale tantito de sus cejas – grita Naruto desde su vehículo

Ay como detesto que las personas con cejas se burlen de las personas sin cejas eso es discriminación – dice Gaara

Mmm me pregunto ¿como te verías con cejas? – dice Matsuri

¡Mujer! ¿Tu tambien? – pregunta Gaara

Es broma amor, es broma, tú sabes que eres mi príncipe de ensueño, sino ¿por que me case contigo? – le dice su esposa

Ya lo se amor, soy tan irresistible, es por eso que las jóvenes kunoichis no se resisten a mi encanto – dice Gaara

Nop, tu edes mi papi, ¡no de esas mujeres feas! – dice Mattsi celosa

Lo se bebé, las únicas mujeres importantes de mi vida son tu mami y tu preciosa, bueno vamos a desayunar preparare mis famosos "omelets a la Shukaku" – les dice Gaara mientras van a la cocina

Mientras, en la mansión Hyuga...Hiashi se encontraba supervisando los últimos detalles, las pruebas consistirían en tres fases: habilidad con el Byakugan, uso del Juken y combate estilo Hyuga, los niños serian vistos por el lider Hiashi y el grupo de ancianos y Hyugas de edad mayor tanto de la rama superior como de la inferior...

Hiashi ya esta listo el salón de combates – le dice una kunoichi Hyuga

Gracias, revisa que los niños empiecen a llegar, cuando lleguen mis hijas con mis nietos llámame – le dice el lider mientras colocaba unos pergaminos en una mesa

Si Hiashi-sama – le dice la mujer saliendo del cuarto

Espero que mis nietos logren dar su mejor esfuerzo, pero estoy seguro que lo harán tienen mi sangre, son mis nietos – dice Hiashi orgullosamente

¡Abuelo! – gritaba Haru en la entrada

Haru viniste, me alegro mucho – le dice Hiashi

Si abuelo, voy a ganarle a todos – dice el niño mientras sonríe

Estoy seguro que si, dime ¿tu mamá? – Hiashi

Ahi viene – dice el niño

Konohamaru ya cálmate – le dice Hanabi

Pero este dia, planeaba jugar bolos con Udon ahora tendré que ir a esta tonta reunión de Hyugas – dice Konohamaru haciendo berrinche

¿Que dices? – pregunta Hiashi molesto

Nada, señor, nada – responde Konohamaru asustado

Sigue asi, muchacho sigue asi, si ya no quieres soportar nuestras costumbres, fácil: solo divórciate de mi hija, ella y mi nieto siempre serán bienvenidos aqui en mi casa mientras tú te esfumas – dice Hiashi sonriéndole

¿Eh? ¿Por que siempre sale con eso? – pregunta Konohamaru confundido

Desde que tú y el revoltoso de Naruto se atrevieron a llevarse a mis hijas, se atrevieron a modificar la línea de sangre Hyuga con sus raros genes, respete a tu abuelo Konohamaru pero tú eres solo un muchacho alocado – le dice Hiashi

No tengo porque aguantarlo Rasen... – dice Konohamaru hasta que su mujer le da un golpe en la cabeza

Tonto ¿que le haces a mi padre? ¿Otra vez lo estas molestando? – dice Hanabi furiosa

No amor el empezó con su charla de: "Konohamaru te robaste a mi niña", me detesta, pero yo no soy un fracasado soy un jounin de buen nivel, además sabes que soy campeón del circuito de autos de carrera de Konoha, nadie me ha derrotado en el País de Fuego – le dice Konohamaru

¡Bah! Tonterías ¿que tiene que hacer un jounin compitiendo en carreras de autos? – pregunta Hiashi

Pues al menos no me la paso diciéndole a medio mundo que soy un cantante profesional – le dice Konohamaru

¡Chiquillo grosero! ¡Nadie osa retar al gran Hiashi Loveman y menos en su casa! – le dice Hiashi

Abuelito Hiashi mira ya vinieron mi primo Naru y su familia – dice Haru

Hola Haru ¿trajiste tu balón? – pregunta Naru

Si, abuelo ¿podemos ir a jugar al jardín? – pregunta Haru

Claro niños, esta es su casa tambien – le contesta su abuelo

Vamos – dicen los dos corriendo

Niños compórtense – gritan Hinata y Hanabi

Hijas déjenlos están en mi casa y ellos pueden jugar todo lo que quieran, haber ¿donde esta mi princesita Hina? – pregunta Hiashi

¡Aqui! – dice la niña saliendo detras de Hiashi

Oh que preciosa se ve esta princesa – dice Hiashi haciéndole cosquillas a su nieta

Jijijiji ya abuelito, me da risa – le dice Hina riendo

Claro nena, si quieres jugar tu prima Yuki ya llego esta en el jardín de lirios por ahi – le dice Hiashi

Gracias, abuelito, mami papi horita vengo – les dice la niña

Bueno Hina pórtate bien – le dice Hinata

Basta hija ¿por que no me dejan consentir a mis nietos? Y hablando de nietos ¿donde esta mi pequeño orgullo del clan? ¿Donde esta el pequeño Kay? – pregunta Hiashi

Aqui esta pero esta un poco enojadito – dice Hinata

Pero ¿por que esa carita Kay? – pregunta Hiashi

Es que mi papi vino y me despeto, estaba soñando que estaba en una misión ninja con scooby doo y el hombe adaña ibamos a buscar un huevo de odo, peo ¡me despertaron! – dice el niño

Ya pequeño, no te enojes con el bufón de tu padre, ya se porque no vienes conmigo a ver la televisión están pasando unas caricaturas muy divertidas ven – le dice Hiashi

Sip, mami ¿me das permiso de ir con mi abuedito?– pregunta Kay

Si bebé puedes ir – le dice Hinata

Ven Kay, creo que en este momento están saliendo esas películas del viejo oeste que tanto me gustan – dice Hiashi llevándose al niño

Me molesta que con los niños se porte bien, y a nosotros nos trata como indeseables – dice Konohamaru

Lo se, amigo, de seguro solo porque sabe que son Hyugas y porque son sus nietos – le dice Naruto

Y algo que me pregunto hermana ¿desde cuando a papá le gustan las caricaturas? – pregunta Hanabi

Bueno, el solo lo hace para convivir con Kay, es tan tierno, ven vamos a hablar con Tenten – dice Hinata

Y ahora ¿que hacemos Naruto? – pregunta Konohamaru

Mmm no lo se, ya se veamos que tal esta ese ramen que las cocineras están preparando en la cocina – le dice Naruto

Y ¿por que mejor no entrenamos un poco, hace mucho que no me enfrento a ti Naruto? – le dice Konohamaru

¿La vieja competencia? – pregunta Naruto

Si – le responde el

¡Sexy no jutsu! – gritan ambos shinobi

Una nube apareció en el lugar y al disiparse se pudieron ver dos figuras femeninas exhibiendo cosas demás, una rubia de figura hermosa y bien pronunciada junto a ella una chica de cabello castaño de belleza incomparable, ambas con una sonrisa burlona, observando la técnica que cada uno había hecho...

Jejeje parce que aun estamos empatados Konohamaru – le dice la rubia

Eso si que no mira, Sexy jutsu Baile sensual – dice la chica moviéndose seductoramente al ritmo de una música que salía de quien sabe donde

Chin eso fue bueno pero mira esto – dice la rubia empezando a posar de forma muy provocativa hasta que...

¡NARUTO Y KONOHAMARU! – gritaban Hinata y Hanabi a la vez con la cara roja

¡AY! – gritan ambos ninjas deshaciendo el jutsu

¿Como se les ocurre hacer esa depravada técnica en casa de nuestra familia? – dice Hanabi

Naruto se supone que dentro de pronto yo seré la lider del clan, mi padre no me dará su puesto si tu te las pasas haciendo estos desfiguros aqui, o que hubiera pasado si mi padre te ve, te recuerdo que aun sigue obsesionado con tu forma de mujer – le dice Hinata

Ah si, pero es que estábamos aburridos y no hallábamos que hacer – le dice Naruto

Si tanto se aburren vengan conmigo a entrenar – les dice Neji

Bueno vamos – dice Konohamaru

Naruto deberías evitar hacer esa técnica aqui a los miembros mayores del clan no les gustara, pero dime aqui entre nos, Konohamaru ¿me puedes enseñar eso del baile? Asi podre conseguir descuentos en la tienda de armas ninja – le dice Neji un poco sonrojado

Claro Neji – dice Konohamaru

Mientras en la sala de la casa de Hiashi, Kay estaba sentado en el regazo de su abuelo mirando películas junto a su abuelo, Hiashi veía muy entretenido las escenas de acción, los duelos entre vaqueros y alguna que otra escena romántica, mientras que Kay se asustaba cuando salían escenas de disparos o tiroteos...

Vaya ese Clint Eastwood, siempre ha sido un gran héroe del viejo oeste – dice Hiashi

¿Como mi papi? – pregunta Kay

Dije un héroe de verdad, no un pervertido que hace tonterías y que salva la situación de pura casualidad – le responde su abuelo

Ah, mmm peo mi papi si es valiente – dice Kay

Ja se cree tan genial solo por ser el Hokage y haber derrotado a Akatsuki y a Madara Uchiha, ¡Bah! Yo tambien lo hubiera hecho, pero estaba en una misión – le dice Hiashi

Oye abuedito y ¿poque vinimos?, ¿es tu cumpleaños? – pregunta Kay

No pequeño ese fue el mes pasado, he decidido hacer una reunión familiar para ver que miembro del clan es el mas fuerte – dice Hiashi

Mmm y ¿poque tengo que venid yop?, yo estaba en casa de mi amiga Mattsi ahora se va enojad conmigo po tu culpa – le dice Kay

¿No quieres participar? – pregunta Hiashi

Nop, poque siempe que veo a mis otos pimos siempre me dicen que me van a poner un pájaro enjaulado en la frente y me va doler – dice Kay

¿Quien te dijo eso? – pregunta Hiashi enojado

Mi pimo Yun – dice Kay

Ah si el hijo de Riku, ese muchacho siempre fue un adulador como solo su madre pertenecía al clan, el tiene el Byakugan, y ahora su hijo insulta a mi nieto – dice Hiashi molesto

Sip peo yo le dije que tengo algo mejod – dice Kay

¿Que cosa? – pregunta Hiashi

Que mis papis si me quieren – dice Kay mientras toma una galleta

Mmm supongo que es lo único bueno que puede hacer ese Naruto, bien Kay ¿veamos si ya llegaron mas niños? – le dice Hiashi

No quiedo abuedito, yo no voy a participad – dice el niño cruzándose de brazos

Tienes que participar, sino los otros niños del clan se seguirán burlando de ti – le dice Hiashi

Que tiene, le digo a Nadu que les pegue – le responde

Pero es tu deber – le dice Hiashi

No soy aduto, soy niño, y mi mami dice que nadie me puede obligar a hacer algo que no queyo – le dice el niño

Pero yo soy tu abuelo y tu lider tambien asi que ven – le dice Hiashi

No es justo, solo poque soy niño – le dice Kay

Si eso dímelo a mi, cuando tenia tu edad mi abuelo era mas estricto que yo, pero no pongas esa carita pequeño ya se si participas te enseñare un jutsu muy especial de nuestro clan – le dice Hiashi

¿De veras? – pregunta Kay

Si, mucho mejor que ese famoso Rasengan – le dice Hiashi

Orale – le dice Kay

Es por eso que soy el lider Kay porque soy el mas fuerte de mi clan – le dice Hiashi

Nop, mi mami es muy fuerte creo que mas que tu – le dice Kay

Bueno si tu mami es muy fuerte pero debiste haberla visto cuando tenia tu edad, sabes creo que tengo unas fotos por aqui – dice Hiashi buscando el álbum de fotos en el librero

Mmm oye abuelo poque tienes muchos libos, ¿son de cuentos? – pregunta Kay

No pequeño son libros muy interesantes, algunos son sobre la historia de nuestro clan, la historia de la aldea y otros son libros de matemáticas discretas mis favoritas algún dia te enseñare sobre esas matemáticas, pero mira aqui esta el álbum – dice Hiashi

Hay muchas fotos abuedito, Hey ¿poque apadece Hina en esta foto? – pregunta Kay viendo una foto de Hinata con Hiashi cuando ella era niña

No pequeño, esa no es tu hermana Hina es tu mami cuando era una niña – le dice Hiashi

Pero se parecen mucho – le dice Kay

Si eso lo se hijo tu tambien te pareces a tu madre, que lastima que tus ojos no sean blancos al 100% - le dice Hiashi

¿Que dijiste? – pregunta Kay

Nada no dije nada, mira esta foto – le dice Hiashi

Y ¿quien es esta señoa? Se parece a mi mami y a mi tia Hanabi – le dice Kay

Ella es tu abuela Kay, muy bonita ¿no? – pregunta Hiashi

Sip es muy bonita, y ¿donde esta? ¿No vive aqui? – pregunta Kay

Mmm bueno ella ya no esta aqui con nosotros, pero si ella estuviera aqui de seguro te tendría tan mimado y te trataría como un pequeño príncipe – le dice Hiashi

Oyep ¿poque estas aqui con el cabello largo y con una camisa de muchos colores? – dice Kay viendo o una foto de Hiashi hippie

Ah eso, es de una época muy interesante y muy vergonzosa para mí que ya no la volveremos a mencionar – dice Hiashi mientras quita esa foto y la esconde

Buenop – dice Kay sonriendo

Hiashi-sama ya llegaron los demás convocados – le dice una kunoichi Hyuga

Me alegra, Kohaku hazme el favor de llevar a Kay con su madre – le dice Hiashi a la chica

Claro Hiashi-sama, ven Mina-kun – le dice Kohaku

¿Como lo llamaste? – pregunta Hiashi

Mina-kun ¿que sucede? ¿Tiene algún problema? Según me conto Hinata-sama el segundo nombre de su nieto es Minato – le dice la kunoichi mientras sostiene a Kay en sus brazos

¿Por que mi nieto se llama asi tambien? – dice Hiashi en tono frio y serio

Bu, bueno será mejor que salga ven pequeño – dice la mujer al ver al lider del clan con rostro asesino

¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS LO NOMBRARON ASI? Habiendo mejores nombres tuvieron que ponerle el nombre de ese rubio engreído y presumido, ah pero cuando se termine esto hablare muy seriamente con Hinata y Naruto – dice Hiashi furiosamente

Una vez en el jardín de la mansión Hyuga se encontraban reunidos muchos Hyugas algunos venían de diferentes aldeas ninja, algunos eran ya adolescentes en su primera vez en pisar la mansión Hyuga...mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage...

Lady Tsunade detuvimos a estos jóvenes que estaban de escandalosos en el pueblo, fue difícil pero logre calmarlos – dice Yamato

¡Hey suéltennos solo estábamos paseando en mi automóvil! – gritaba un chico de cabello rojo algo oculto debajo de una gorra, shorts negros y camisa manga larga color azul marino y con unas sandalias azules

Si no hacemos nada malo, ancianos – les dice una jovencita de cabello color chocolate con una falda rosa, sandalias blancas y top blanco con un collar con un diamante pequeño en el

¡Ya cállense los dos! Según estos reportes tú y tu noviecita estaban jugando arrancones cerca del bosque de la muerte ¿no es asi? – les dice Tsunade

No le hacíamos mal a nadie además ese tipo loco de la madera rompió el espejo retrovisor izquierdo de mi Mustang – dice el joven

Pero si serán tontos ¿por que hacían algo asi cerca de ese bosque tan peligroso? Dime Yamato ¿solo eran estos dos? – pregunta Tsunade

No Lady Tsunade se me escapo el ultimo, mire ahi viene – dice el shinobi

Hey suelten a mis amigos – dice el muchacho alto como su amigo, cabello blanco y largo, con una banda ninja de Konoha en tela blanca colocada en su frente , pantalones negros, sandalias del mismo color, y camisa sin mangas ajustada dejando ver su musculatura

Y ¿tu quien eres? – pregunta la Sanin mientras se le queda viendo algo pervertida

¿No me recuerdas abuela? – le dice el joven

Como te atreves a llamarme asi – dice Tsunade preparando su puño super fuerte

Ja, ese golpe es cosa de niños abuela y tú lo sabes – dice aquel joven y sin perder la calma recibe el golpe con una mano sin sufrir nada

¿Eh? Nadie ha podido resistir uno de mis golpes, los únicos que lograran hacerlos serán mis bisnietos cuando sean... – Tsunade

¿Grandes? – pregunta el muchacho

Ay no, entonces ¿es verdad? ¿Tú y estos jovencitos son Kay y sus amigos? – pregunta Tsunade

No que va, somos los Cuatro Fantásticos ¿no nos ve? – le dice Azul sarcástico

Ya entendí no soy tonta, pero díganme ¿que hacen en el bosque de la muerte conduciendo vehículos a gran velocidad? – pregunta la Godaime

Divirtiéndonos ¿que mas? – contesta Blanco

Pero deberás que ni creciendo dejan de ser unos niños, eso es muy peligroso – dice Tsunade

Claro que no abuela Tsunade, sabemos conducir y somos ninjas rango S, ¿que nos puede pasar? – le Blanco

Pero entonces ¿por que estaban en el bosque un par de muchachos bien parecidos con una linda señorita? – pregunta Tsunade

No hacíamos nada malo, si es lo que su cochambrosa mente piensa, yo puedo cuidarme solita perfectamente, primero dejo inválidos a este par si se atreven a hacerme algo malo – dice Rosa algo ofendida

Si créale Lady Tsunade, debió haberla visto ayer cuando me acabe la miel de maple en el desayuno, me persiguió tres veces por toda la aldea y me obligo a comprar más miel – dice Azul algo aterrado

Eso solo fue porque a mi me gusta la miel de maple y tu te la acabaste – le dice la chica

Ya basta no me importan sus anécdotas, quiero que en este instante vuelvan a ser niños, ¿me escuchan? – les dice Tsunade con fuerza

Si solo necesitamos dos cosas – dice Blanco

¿Cuales? – pregunta la Hokage

Primero que nuestras versiones infantiles estén aqui y segunda el pergamino con que se realizo todo esto, pero hay otra opción nosotros volvemos a ser niños pero ahora Kay, Mattsi y Nagato se podrán convertir en nosotros – le dice Blanco

Bueno veremos eso, después, díganme ustedes son ninjas de alto nivel ¿verdad? – pregunta Tsunade

Si eso es obvio – responde la ninja rosa

Bueno porque quisiera asignarles una misión – les dice la rubia sacando un pergamino

Y ¿nos pagaran? – pregunta el ninja azul

Pero ¿piensan cobrarme? – pregunta Tsunade muy sorprendida

Claro, no tomamos lecciones para ser mercenarios por nada – le contesta el chico de cabello rojo

Mientras en la mansión Uchiha...

Es injusto, no puedo jugar con mi mejor amigo Naru porque su tonto clan tuvo una reunión – dice Suke enojado

Suke ¡no seas grosero! Si Naru no puede jugar contigo ahora es porque esta en un asunto importante de su familia – le dice Sakura mientras le sirve un jugo

Pero mami, hoy ibamos a buscar el tesoro perdido del Primer Hokage, estamos seguros que si hacemos un pozo debajo de la Academia lo vamos a encontrar – dice Suke mientras muerde una rebanada de pan tostado

Ningún pozo, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Te van a expulsar de la Academia a ti y a Naru por hacer vandalismo en las instalaciones – le dice Sakura

Pero mami, Kashi no nos cree que el Primer Hokage cejo un tesoro oculto debajo de la academia – insiste Suke

Sasuke dile algo por favor – dice Sakura

Bien, Suke tu madre tiene razón te van a correr si intentas cavar un hoyo en el lugar además puede ser peligroso – le dice Sasuke mientras tomaba su café

Pero papi, yo tengo el Sharingan y mi amigo Naru su Byakugan los dos podremos cuidarnos solitos – dice Suke

Hijo tu Sharingan aun esta en nivel uno, no puedes hacer gran cosa con el – dice su padre

Si como tú tienes el Mangekyō Sharingan por eso presumes, pero cuando yo tenga el mío va tener forma de símbolo de Superman y el otro con el símbolo de Batman y... – dice el niño embocinado

Eso es imposible Suke confórmate con que sea Mangekyō Sharingan y ya – le dice Sasuke

Hablando de ojitos hermano, aun recuerdo que te quedaste con los míos ¿verdad? – le dice Itachi

Ah si, pero dime ¿tu de donde sacaste esos? – le pregunta su hermano Sasuke

Cirugía ocular ninja, en clínicas Orochimaru's – le dice Itachi

No sabia que ese loco abrió un hospital de experimentos prohibidos – le dice Sasuke

Si, me hizo descuento por ser de Akatsuki – le dice Itachi

Hey genial entonces si mi amigo Naru y yo queremos el me puede dar un ojo Byakugan y yo le doy uno de mis Sharingan me pregunto ¿como seria eso? – dice Suke

¡Ni loco te dejo que hagas eso! ¿Como piensas que te vas a ver con un ojo rojo y uno blanco? – le pregunta Sasuke

Mmm ¿genial? – dice Suke

Sasuke solo se golpea la frente – Hijo no puedes darle tus ojos a cualquiera aunque sean amigos, cada quien tiene sus propios Dōjutsus, además para que quieres tener eso, el Byakugan no sirve mucho – dice Sasuke

Pero mi amigo Naru puede adivinar donde están los premios en las cajas de cereal yo no puedo hacer eso – le dice Suke

Mami ¿me puedo poner un Byakugan? – pregunta Suke

No hijo tus ojitos asi están perfectos mi niño precioso – dice Sakura abrazándolo

Pero entonces ¿por que el papi de Kashi tiene uno? – le pregunta Suke

Porque un miembro del clan llamado Obito Uchiha se lo regalo hace muchos años – le dice Fugaku

Oye hablando de regalar cosas Itachi hace dias me dijiste que le diste algo a Naruto hace mucho tiempo – dice Sasuke

Ah si, veras es que recuerdo que en ese tiempo te traía un coraje y se me ocurrió: bueno si tú me vas a derrotar ¿por que no le damos a Naruto algo para vencerte? y le di el ADN del Sharingan en forma de un cuervo que se trago – le dice Itachi algo nervioso

¿Que le diste que pedazo del idiota? – pregunta Sasuke

Sasuke no lo molestes, si Itachi tuvo que recurrir a eso fue para darte una lección – le dice Fugaku calmadamente

¿Cual? – le pregunta Sasuke

Que es el mayor y mi preferido – dice Fugaku

Nunca te cansas de decirlo ¿verdad? – le responde Sasuke

Bueno dinos Itachi, ¿como es eso del Sharingan que le diste a Naruto? – pregunta la pelirrosa

No le di el Sharingan asi nada mas, le dice el código genético, creí que con ayuda de del zorro de nueve colas, Naruto desarrollaría un tipo de Sharingan capaz de derrotar al del tontín de mi hermano – le dice Itachi

Pues ya vez que no, el muy raro se las ingenio y me derroto solo usando sus habilidades propias - dice Sasuke

Eso significa que quizás el no lo desarrollo pero ¿que hay de sus hijos? – dice Sakura pensativa

Tienes razón debemos hablar con Naruto y Hinata y explicarles lo que mi hermanito Itachi hizo – comenta Sasuke

Bueno esto era aqui, ¿que pasa en la prueba Hyuga?...

Los niños de tres años solo harán la primera prueba, de cuatro hasta seis años dos pruebas y de siete para arriba harán las tres ¿entendido? – dice Hiashi

Si – contestan los miembros jóvenes del clan

¿Que chiste? Solo Kay tiene tres años – dice Naruto en voz baja

Naruto guarda silencio por favor – dice Hinata

Bueno Kay tu eres el primer y único participante de tu edad, tu prueba consiste en usar tu Byakugan para ver dentro de esta caja – le dice Hiashi

Pero yo no puedo usad Byakugan me duele mis ojitos – responde el niño

Solo inténtalo ¿quieres? – le pide su abuelo

Bien, ¡Byakugan! – dice el niño mostrando sus blancos ojos solo que sin que sus venas se marcaran

¿Que ves? – dice Hiashi

Abuedito hay un sándwich de jamón adento – dice Kay riendo un poco

Un sándwich déjame ver, Byakugan, mmm si es cierto ¿quien dejo eso ahi? – pregunta Hiashi enojado

Lo siento Hiashi-sama estaba almorzando mientras acomodaba las cajas de la prueba – le dice un Hyuga de cabello negro opaco

Este, bien pero que no vuelva a suceder – le dice Hiashi

¿Ya pase? – pregunta Kay

Bueno, creo que si, solo una cosa mas ¿de que es el sándwich? – pregunta Hiashi

Mmm, es un sándwich de jamón y un huevo dudo con mucha pimenta – dice el niño

Vaya exacto, es mi almuerzo favorito – dice el Hyuga que había dejado la comida en la caja

Bueno ahora sabemos que su nieto sabe distinguir entre los ingredientes de la comida – dice Riku burlándose

¿Que dijiste Riku? – pregunta Hiashi enojado

Nada dije que su nieto, tiene su Byakugan en buen estado nada más – le responde este algo asustado

Oyep abuedito ¿me dejas id a ved Snoopy en la televisión? Es que ya va salid – pregunta Kay

Esta bien, ya pasaste tu prueba – le dice Hiashi

Kay ¿no quieres ver a tus hermanos y a tus primos Haru y Yuki? – pregunta Hinata

Nop, ya se que van a ganad – dice Kay mientras se va sonriendo

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage...

Bien esa es la msion, si aceptan y la cumplen les pagare lo que me pidieron pero no mas – les dice Tsunade

Claro, Lady Tsunade como usted diga – dice azul sonriendo

Bueno, prepárense – dice el lider

En eso una nube de humo los envuelve y cuando esta se disipa, los ninja llevan sus trajes blanco, azul y rosa, Tsunade saca una pequeña caja y la coloca en su escritorio...

Vaya más dinero – dice Azul

No tonto ya dijimos cuanto les pagaría, estas son sus bandas de la Aldea de la Hoja – dice Tsunade abriendo la caja

No gracias, no son de nuestro estilo llevar esas cosas – dice Blanco

Chiquillo engreído ¿quien te crees? Acaso ¿se te pego lo patán y creído de tu tío Sasuke? o ¿que? – le pregunta Tsunade algo enojada

No, solo que yo no quiero llamar la atención, además ¿de que nos sirve mostrar de que aldea somos? – le contesta Blanco

Esta bien, y ¿asi quieren ser los nuevos Sanin?, bola de chiquillos irreverentes – dice Tsunade

Vaya Lady Tsunade, cuando habla asi parece veinte años mas vieja – le dice la ninja rosa

LARGO DE AQUI, VAYANSE A SU MISION, ¡PERO YA! – les dice Tsunade corriéndolos de su oficina

Continuara...


	35. Mi papi me enseño

Mi papi me enseño

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Pero, en casa de Pain todo iba normal, el y su esposa Konan convivían con su pequeño hijo Nagato, ah si y con los otros ex-Akatsuki...

Mami, mami ¿me dejas jugar con los tiburones de tio Kisame? – pregunta Nagato

No amor eso es muy peligroso, bebé – le responde la peli azul mientras hacia algo de Origami

Mmm pero que hago, papi llamo a la casa de mi amigo Kay y su abuelita Kushina me dijo que no estaba – dice el niño

Quizás al rato se encuentre en su casa mi amor – le dice Konan

Pero me aburro mami, tio Hidan me dijo que si lo ayudaba a rezarle a Jashin-sama pero yo no se quien es ese, dime ¿es su amigo imaginario? – pregunta Nagato Jr. de forma inocente

Jeje, yo tambien me he hecho esa pregunta varias veces – le responde Pain

Mmm ¿puedo ir con tio Tobi a jugar? – pregunta el niño

Bueno hijo pero no se metan en problemas y no me refiero a ti sabes que tio Tobi esta algo desequilibrado, ¡Deidara! – grita Pain

¿Si? – responde el rubio

¿Puedes vigilar a Tobi y a mi hijo mientras juegan en el jardín? – pregunta el de cabello naranja

Y ¿por que yo? – pregunta Deidara molesto

Porque soy tu lider, además me lo debes por la vez que te ayude a escapar de ese lugar donde te querían nombrar reina de belleza ¿recuerdas? – le dice Pain

Si esta bien, pero dile a Tobi que se calme, no tengo problemas con cuidar a mi sobrinito Nagato pero Tobi es tan inmaduro – dice el rubio yendo al jardín

Cuando estaban en el jardín, Deidara vio que tambien estaban sus otros compañeros: Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu, junto a ellos Nagato Jr. con un bate de beisbol y Tobi con muchos guantes de pitcher...

¡A jugar! ¡A jugar! – decia Tobi

Y ¿ustedes? ¿Los obligo Pain? – pregunta el rubio a los demás

No su mujer, Konan es más enojona que Pain mismo y más cuando se trata de nuestro dulce y tierno sobrino – dice Kisame poniéndose un guante

Bien tíos, yo elijo a tio Sasori, a tio Kakuzu y a tio Kisame – dice Nagato Jr.

Y yo a ¡Deidara sempai! A Zetsu blanco, a Hidan y me elijo a mi – dice Tobi animado

Y ¿yo? – pregunta el Zetsu negro

Tu serás esa persona que todos odian serás el umpire – dice Tobi riéndose

¡Arggg! ¿Por que siempre que jugamos a mi me toca la peor parte? – pregunta Zetsu negro

No te quejes, Jajaja – reía la parte blanca

¡Tobi ya cálmate! No necesitamos uniformes es solo un juego en el jardín – le dice Deidara

No somos un gran equipo de las ligas mayores y debemos usar uniforme – dice Tobi poniéndole una gorra negra con una nubecita roja

Si lo que digas – dice Hidan colocándose la gorra

Por otro lado en el equipo del pequeño Nagato...

Bien tio Kisame tu serás nuestro bateador estrella – dice Nagato dándole el bate

Nadie nunca me había nombrado miembro estrella de su equipo – dice Kisame casi llorando

Al parecer este niño será mejor lider de lo que Pain es – dice Kakuzu con una sonrisa (no es mentira) tomando un guante

Yo jugare dentro de Hiruko, asi bateare con mi cola de escorpión – dice Sasori metiéndose dentro de la marioneta

Eso es tio – dice Nagato emocionado

Deidara sempai tu has lo mismo – dice Tobi

¿Que? ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso no tengo una marioneta asesina con habilidades para el beisbol! – grita el rubio enojado

Pero soy tu entrenador y lider de equipo y si no ganamos perderé la apuesta que hice con Nagato-kun – responde Tobi

¿Cual apuesta? – pregunta Deidara

Que tú bailarías en la plaza de Konoha en vestido y con una mascara de sandia – dice Tobi

Tonto ¿por que siempre que apuestas soy yo el que deba sufrir? – pregunta Deidara histérico

Por que usted es mi héroe Deidara sempai – dice Tobi felizmente

¿Oyep tio Tobi? – pregunta Nagato

Si ¿Nagato-kun? – pregunta Tobi

No van a usar sus técnicas podedosas para haced tampas ¿verdad? – pregunta Nagato preocupado

¡No! Somos jugadores profesionales de grandes ligas y no hacemos trampas, y el que hagas trampas deberá bailar en calzoncillos junto a Deidara en la plaza y si Deidara sempai hace trampas bailara con vestido de novia – dice Tobi

Jajajajajaja – reían los ex-Akatsuki excepto Deidara junto con Nagato Jr.

Todo yo, todo yo, ¡todo yo! – berrinchaba Deidara como niño pequeño

Mientras en la mansión Hyuga, Kay veía la televisión en la habitación que era de Hinata, mientras todos sus primos empezaban sus pruebas, por su parte los ancianos comentaban sobre el desempeño de los niños y jóvenes del clan...

No se ¿por que les dan tanta libertad a los niños de Hinata y Hanabi? – pregunta un adulto Hyuga de cabello negro con algunas canas

A ese Hiashi, con los nietos se volvió mas blando – dice otro

Pero tienen a favor los padres de esos niños, al menos nos reconforta saber que el niño de Hanabi es bisnieto del fallecido Tercer Hokage Sarutobi y los de Hinata son los descendientes directos del Primer Hokage Hashirama, de Tsunade Senju y del Cuarto Hokage Namikaze – dice una mujer

Si, eso es bueno, al menos esas niñas no se casaron con gente sin herencia genética aceptable – dice un viejo de barba de chivo y escaso cabello

Tienes razón, mucha razón esos niños serán grandes representantes de nuestro clan algún dia, lo que me preocupa es el asunto del Zorro de las nueve colas – dice Shiro

A ¿que te refieres Shiro? Según Hinata, su esposo Naruto logro dominar a esa bestia que habita dentro de el – dice Domo

No por el, que hay de los niños de ambos, recuerda las leyendas que hay acerca de la unión de los Jinchuriki con alguien de nuestro clan o el clan Uchiha, se dice que los niños que nacen de esta unión son extremadamente poderosos – les dice Shiro mientras tomaba el te de su taza

Lo se hermana, lo se, pero Hiashi ya no es el mismo de antes, primero moriría antes que permitir examinar a los niños – le dice Domo

Debemos hacerlo, imagínatelo teniendo descendientes tan poderosos el clan Hyuga seria el clan supremo en la aldea – dice el calvo con barba de chivo

Calla Okan, nosotros no ambicionamos poder supremo ¿lo recuerdas? – le dice Shiro

Lo se prima, lo se pero, piénselo por un instante, alguno de esos niños será en algún futuro Hokage de la aldea, será el primer Hokage de nuestro clan en obtener ese puesto, la clase Hyuga se llenara de gloria y triunfo y al fin nos verán como lo que somos: superiores – dice el anciano levantados

Lo mismo pensaba Madara Uchiha y mira en que acabo – le dice Hizashi

Hizashi tiene razón Okan, los Hyuga no somos tan belicosos como los Uchiha, sabemos que el honor y unión del clan es primero – dice Domo

Solo lo sugerí no se lo tomen tan apecho – dice Okan molesto

¿Que tanto murmullan? – pregunta Hiashi

Solo les comentaba que tus nietos son fuertes hay que aprovechar su potencial – dice el viejo

Ellos son mis nietos y los amo, pero mis hijas y sus respectivos esposos saben como los criaran yo solo les puedo dar mi apoyo sentimental y financiero, nada mas, y tio Okan ¿que sucedió contigo? Desde que mi primo Zabu murió en la tercera gran guerra ninja, te volviste más amargado aun sabiendo que mi otro primo Kenta aun vive – le dice Hiashi algo serio

Tu primo Kenta no se compara con Zabu el era perfecto, Kenta solo es un miedoso cobarde que murió hace tiempo dejando simplemente a un montón de nietos inútiles, pero tu tienes una gran oportunidad con los tuyos Hiashi – dice Okan

No voy a seguir escuchando esto y si sigues insistiendo me veré en la necesidad de pedir que te saquen de mi mansión – dice Hiashi

No tienes porque hacerlo yo me voy, no pienso seguir aguantando al lider mas tonto que hayamos tenido, tu padre estaría avergonzado – dice el anciano saliendo de la habitación tomando rumbo a la puerta

Mientras, Kay había terminado de ver caricaturas y decidió caminar un poco por la mansión para buscar a su mami...

Mmm po aqui no es – dice el niño viendo una habitación

Es increíble echarme a mi, Ja ese Hiashi no recuerda quien fue el que le enseño las mejores técnicas del clan – dice un anciano amargado mientras sale de la mansión

Oiga señod ¿usted sabe donde esta mi mami? – pregunta Kay jalando el abrigo del sujeto

Mmm pero ¿que tenemos aqui? – dice Okan con una mirada maligna

¿Sabe que? mejod voy a peguntar por allá – dice Kay asustado

No pero si yo te puedo ayudar te diré donde esta tu querida madre – le dice este

Mmm nop, mi mami me dice que no hable con estaños – dice Kay caminando hacia uno de los pasillos

Pero yo no soy ningún extraño mira este es el símbolo del clan Hyuga, yo pertenezco a el al igual que tu – le dice el mayor

Nop, usted se lo robo de la casa de mi abuelito Hiasi, le voy a decir – dice Kay caminando hacia adentro

¡No! ¡Tú vienes conmigo mocoso! – dice el adulto tomando a Kay por el brazo

¡Váyase viejo feo! Mi papi te va pegar – grita Kay

¡Quédate quieto! Arte ninja Pesadillas – dice Okan usando su Byakugan y volviéndolo negro

¡Ay! Déjeme – dice Kay

Eso niño es mi jutsu especial usando mi Byakugan puedo crear ilusiones mas terroríficas que las que haría un usuario del Sharingan – dice el ruco perdón anciano

¡Rasengan! – dice Kay arrojando una bola de fuego en el abrigo el mayor incendiándolo

¡Ah! ¡Maldito mocoso! Era mi abrigo nuevo – se queja Okan gritando

¡Vete! – dice Kay

Ah si, ahora el miembro mas pequeño del clan me reta ¿eh? – responde Okan enfadado

¡Rasengan! – arroja Kay otro mini rasengan

Esos ataques son tan débiles solo puedes quemar abrigos nada más, esto si es técnica, estilo del Tigre negro: Zarpazos de sangre – empieza entonces Okan a concentrar poder en sus manos volviéndolas de color negro tomando forma de garras de tigre y destrozando las cosas

¡Ay! – grita Kay esquivando las rocas

Si ponte a llorar niño, estas frente al gran tigre Hyuga: monstruo de la guerra – dice Okan mostrando sus dientes afilados

¡RASENGAN! – grita Naruto impactando al anciano desde las alturas

¡Papi! – dije Kay contento

¿Que tu? El odioso yerno de Hiashi ¿eh? Apártate de mi camino me llevare a ese niño tuyo y lo convertiré en mi arma personal – dice Okan

Primero muerto, ven Kay – dice Naruto abrazando a Kay

¿Te ayudop? – pregunta Kay

Si bebé, haz el rasengan mas fuerte que puedas hijo, le daremos a ese vejestorio la lección de su vida, quedara tan feo que ningún museo de antropología lo querrá – le dice Naruto

¡Rasengan! – dice Kay

¡Fūton: RasenShuriken! – dice Naruto

Gulp... oh no – dice Okan mientras un enorme rasengan lo impacta mandándolo a volar por los cielos

Que bien papi lo derrotaste – dice Kay

No hijo tu tambien ayudaste, pero dime ¿que hacías aqui? – pregunta Naruto

Es que buscaba a mi mami – le dice Kay jugando con sus deditos

Mmm yo te llevare Kay, pero prométeme no decirle a mami nada de esto que se un secreto entre los dos ¿si? – Naruto

Sip papi – dice Kay

Bueno vamos a ver a tus hermanos, asi no te perderé de vista – dice el rubio subiendo a niño sobre sus hombros

Mmm papi mejor cárgame, estoy muy alto aqui me mareo – dice Kay

Oh perdón ven, mmm pero que huelo es ramen – dice Naruto cuando se le pone la cara de entusiasmo por el ramen

Si, allí en la cocina hay damen, pero vamos papi a ver a Hina y a Nadu – dice Kay

No hay prisa bebé además tu dijiste que ellos iban a ganar – le contesta Naruto mientras faltaba rumbo a la cocina

Buenop, peo mi mami dijo que ibamos a comer cuando se acabaran las pruebas – dice el niño jalando a su papi de la pierna

Solo iremos a dar una probadita – dice Naruto acercándose cada vez mas a la cocina

¡Nop! – dice Kay

¿Que? – pregunta Naruto

Mi mami dijo que vamos comer luego odita nop – dice Kay jalando a Naruto

Eres muy duro con papi, bebé – dice Naruto fingiendo que llora

No, no llores papi – dice Kay preocupado

Buuuu – Naruto fingiendo y tapándose la cara con las manos

¿Papi? – pregunta Kay acercándose

¡Ja te engañe! Cosquillas – dice Naruto agarrando al niño y dándole cosquillas

Jijijiji, papi yap – dice Kay

Lo siento Kay pero siempre me gusta asustarte asi, – dice el rubio

Ya vámonos mami se va enojad – dice el niño

No Kay ¿que tal si le damos una probadita a ese ramen? – le propone Naruto a Kay

Oh Naruto, estas aqui, ven Hina ya paso sus dos pruebas sigue nuestro Naru, ven Naruto y tu tambien Kay, para que veas a tu hermanito mayor – dice Hinata llevándose a los dos

¡Tan cerca y tan lejos! – dijo melancólicamente Naruto al ver la cocina

Y mientras Naruto, Hinata, Hina y Kay observaban las habilidades de Naru, en la plaza de la aldea los ex-Akatsuki se juntaban rodeando algo...

¡No voy hacerlo! – grita Deidara oculto en su túnica de Akatsuki

Tienes que hacerlo Deidara sempai, perdimos y como buenos perdedores sabemos perder – dice Tobi

¡Pero yo soy el único que se va humillar! – grita el rubio

No Deidara sempai, Tobi tambien perdió algo muy importante – dice el enmascarado

¿Que cosa? – pregunta Deidara

Mis galletas, ahora Nagato kun se las quedara – dice Tobi algo triste

Si, como tú no te vas a exponer ante la mirada critica y chismosa de los aldeanos de la hoja – dice Deidara entre dientes

Hazlo Deidara o entre yo y mi parte maligna te arrancamos la capa – le advierte Zetsu

Este, bien ya – dice Deidara descubriéndose con un vestido de bailarina rosa

Eh espera, se te olvido tu mascara – le dice Kakuzu poniéndosela

Vaya Tobi de ¿donde sacaste esa mascara de sandia? – pregunta Kisame

No la conseguí, esa es una sandia de verdad – dice el inocente ninja

¡TOBI! Esto esta muy húmedo y ¿por que la mascara tiene semillas? – grita Deidara

Bien ahora pon la música Hidan - Dice Kakuzu

Esta bien – dice el peliblanco prendiendo un pequeño reproductor de sonido

En eso Kakuzu, se quita su túnica Akatsuki dejando ver un traje a rayas y se pone un sombrero y...

Pasen vengan a ver esta extraña criatura amigos, pasen a ver a la mujer sandia, cuerpo humanoide y cabeza de sandia, costo un ninja euro por cabeza los niños pagan la mitad – dice Kakuzu aprovechando el momento

Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, los vemos luego Kakuzu y Deidara – dice Sasori llevándose a Nagato sobre sus hombros

Claro, al rato los veo – dice Kakuzu mientras recibía el dinero de algunos espectadores

Hey no puedo ver nada – dice el rubio mientras se movía torpemente con la sandia en la cabeza

Y habla – dice la gente asombrada

Mientras el equipo León, viajaba hacia su misión que no era otra que ir a conseguir sake a Tsunade, a una aldea cercana, envió al equipo ninja por miedo a que le intentaran robar su preciado sake...

¿Esta es la peligrosísima misión que la quinta Hokage nos dio? – pregunta el ninja blanco

Hey nos van a pagar ¿no? – les dice Azul

Hay tu deja de juntarte con Kakuzu, solo nos pagara bien para que Shizune no se entere que ella compra sake – dice la ninja rosa

Bueno misión es misión, vamos antes de que me arrepienta por prestar mis habilidades para hacer esto – dice el ninja blanco

Hey, mira Blanco ¿ese no es tu abuelo Jiraiya? – dice Azul apuntando hacia los baños termales

Ay no, si es – responde el lider algo apenado

Jejeje, aqui podre tomar grandes notas para mi siguiente libro – dice Jiraiya pervertida mente

¡AH! DEJE DE MIRAR VIEJO PERVERTIDO – dice la ninja rosa golpeándolo de forma aterradora

No me lastimes Tsunade te juro que yo solo pasaba por aqui, pero no me mates – gritaba Jiraiya

Ya cállate no soy tu esposa Tsunade, pero dime que hacías aqui viejo pervertido – dice la ninja

Vaya pero ¿a quién tenemos aqui? Es la hermosa ninja Rosa eh – dice Jiraiya tomando pose de galán

Hey, ella viene con nosotros – dicen los ninja Blanco y Azul enojados

Esta bien, amigos esta bien, mmm pero ¿que haces con estos muchachos Kay? – pregunta Jiraiya

¿Que? Yo no soy esa persona que tú crees – dice Blanco

Yo conozco a mi bisnieto Kay perfectamente, y se que a el se le hace un poquito difícil mentir, además Kay una vez me mostro un dibujo suyo sobre un ninja muy parecido a ti – le dice Jiraiya

¡Diablos! Pero dime ¿se lo dirás a alguien? – le pregunta el ninja

Mmm no, no tengo ninguna mala intención sobre ese asunto, pero deberías volver a ser uno, con tu yo real, si sigues asi lo que a ti te pase a Kay le va pasar lo mismo y si uno de los dos muere, mmm bueno no tengo porque decirte como acabaría o ¿si? – le dice Jiraiya

Si lo se, pero, lo que yo quiero Hinata no lo aceptaría nunca, dime ¿que tiene de malo volver a estar unidos pero con la habilidad de convertirme en un ninja mas grande? Seria como ser un superhéroe con mi propia identidad secreta – dice el ninja Blanco

¿Hinata? Vaya y ¿desde cuando el miembro mas pequeño y tierno de la familia habla asi? – le pregunta Jiraiya con una sonrisa

Hey y ¿que me vas a estar dando terapia o que? – le responde el ninja desviándose de la pregunta

No, es nada Blanco o Kay, o como te guste que te llamen, pero dime ¿por que no la llamas madre o mamá? – le dice el mayor

Porque no y ya, además ella no quiere que sea un gran ninja, prefiere verme en una cuna o en sus brazos, yo quiero aventuras lejos de esta aldea, quisiera tener mi propia gran misión como la que Naruto tuvo, mi camino ninja es muy diferente al de mis padres – dice Blanco

Y ¿cual es tu camino? No me digas, no me digas, quieres ser un gran escritor como tu abuelo el gran Jiraiya y estar rodeados de cientos de chicas que se peleen por ti – dice Jiraiya

No, aunque eso de ser escritor no esta tan mal, pero no pensaría escribir ese tipo de literatura que tú acostumbras, pero mira la hora tenemos que irnos – dice el ninja Blanco

¡Hey esperen! – dice Jiraiya pero algo lento porque los ninjas se habían ido

En casa de Hiashi, las pruebas ya casi estaban por terminar solo faltaba ver a dos niños pelear entre ellos: Naru y Haru...

Mami esto va ser aburrido, Haru y yo somos igual de fuertes – dice el mini rubio

Anda hijo, no se van a pelear de verdad solo tienen que tumbar al oponente del área de combate – dice Hinata

En otro lado del dojo...

Mami, pero se va enojar mi primo – dice Haru

Bebé no tengas miedo, esto será como un juego nada mas – le dice Hanabi

Mmm no, ya se dile al abuelo Hiashi que es un empate y ya – le dice su niño

Amor pudiste vencer a los otros niños, ellos tambien son primos tuyos, ¿por que a Naru no? – le pregunta Hanabi

Porque esos primos ni me caen bien, Naru es uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Suke y Kashi – le responde Haru

Del lado de Hinata...

No mami no me obligues – le pide Naru

¿Que es eso Naru? Ya estas empezando a actuar como un bebé, mira hijo, hay veces en las que yo y tu tio Konohamaru competimos y luchamos aunque seamos amigos pero es porque el y yo sabemos eso y lo hacemos por diversión – dice Naruto

¿Enserio? – pregunta Naru

Del otro lado...

Si pequeño, tio Naruto y yo peleamos para ver quien ha mejorado en muchas cosas como en Rasengan, comer ramen o en un jutsu muy especial que te enseñare algún dia, asi que ¿que me dices campeón? – pregunta Konohamaru

Entonces ¿podemos competir asi como mi tio Naruto y tú? – pregunta Haru

Claro hijo, es solo de que se diviertan y compitan sanamente – dice Konohamaru

Que bien iré a decirle a Naru – dice el niño

Del lado de Naruto...

Mira ahi viene tu primo Haru – dice Hinata

Hey Naru mi papi me dijo que podíamos competir como ellos lo hacen – le dice Haru

En ¿serio? mi papá tambien dijo lo mismo – dice el rubio

Bueno entonces lucharemos bien como nuestros padres – dice Haru

Bien el ultimo combate esta por empezar, Naru hijo de Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki, contra Haru hijo de Hanabi Hyuga y de Konohamaru Sarutobi, que los niños tomen sus lugares – dice un shinobi Hyuga

Bien aqui voy – dice Haru

No me dejare tan fácil, deberás – dice Naru imitando a su padre

¿Están listos? ¡Empiecen! – grita el ninja saliendo del campo

Bien – dice Naru

Claro – dice Haru

¡Sexy no jutsu! – dicen ambos niños

Y una nube de humos sale en toda la habitación, impidiendo la vista, todos se quedaron sorprendidos y más Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto y Konohamaru cuando oyeron el nombre de dicha técnica, al desvanecerse el jutsu se podía observar a un par de jovencitas al parecer no mayores de 16 años, pero bien dotadas al parecer, vistiendo unos provocativos trajes de baños que hacían que a mas de un caballero en ese lugar le empezara a dar vueltas la cabeza (Excepto Naruto, Konohamaru y Hiashi que se estaban poniendo rojos de la vergüenza)...

Bien ¿asi lo hicimos bien papá? – pregunta la chica rubia de bikini azul

¿Verdad que si? ¿Verdad que si? – pregunta una chica castaña dando saltitos

Pues etto – decia Naruto más rojo que un tomate

Es que... – dice Konohamaru super apenado

NARUTO Y KONOHAMARU – dice una voz maligna y cruel detras de ambos ninja y no eran las esposas de estos

¿Es usted señor Hiashi? – pregunta Naruto

SI – responde la voz cada vez más áspera y fría

... – Konohamaru petrificado

Se atrevieron a enseñarles a mis lindos nietos esa técnica abominable – dice Hiashi molesto

No es lo que usted piensa señor, quizás los niños nos espiaron utilizando la técnica – dice Konohamaru al fin reaccionando

No me importa como lo aprendieron, ustedes dos par de pervertidos, los sacare de mi mansión arrastrándolos de donde mas les duela – dice Hiashi mientras sostenía una katana super afilada

Oh mire la hora – dice Naruto checando su reloj – Lo siento señor tenemos que irnos, Hinata trae a los niños – dice Naruto y luego le grita a su mujer

Ay si, Hanabi debemos irnos tambien, recuerdas mi tio Asuma quiere que comamos con el y Kurenai, trae a Haru plis – dice Konohamaru desesperado

Si Naruto - le decia Hinata que más que coraje hacia Naruto tenía miedo de su padre por lo que en un flash corrió con sus tres niños al auto de Naruto

Adiós papi, nos vemos después – dice Hanabi llevándose a Haru

¡Vuelvan aqui! – grita Hiashi intentando atraparlos

Hina bebé, ¿recuerdas ese jutsu que te dije que no hicieras? – le pregunta Hinata

Si mami, dices que no debo hacerme invisible porque luego me pierdo – dice la nena

Pues este es un momento muy útil para hacerlo – le dice Hinata

Y ¿por que mami? – pregunta Hina

Veras hija es que estamos jugando a las escondidas y tu abuelito Hiashi nos tiene que encontrar pero no podrá si no ve ¿entiendes? – le dice Naruto tratando de encender su auto

Ah bueno, pues aqui voy – dice la niña haciendo las posiciones de manos

¡Atrápenlos! – grita Hiashi a sus sirvientes

Si, Lord Hiashi – dicen los Hyuga

Konohamaru vámonos, ah pero deja que lleguemos a casa y ya veras - le dice Hanabi a su esposo

Si... Gulp... amor – le contesta el shinobi asustado mientras conducía

Por otro lado, los sirvientes de la rama secundaria corrían hacia el automóvil de Naruto, pero al estar a pocos pasos, Hina la hija de Naruto realiza un jutsu que vuelve invisible el auto incluso a su familia, haciéndoles mas fácil la huida...Ya unas cuantas calles lejos de la mansión Hyuga...

¿Que Hinata? ¿Por que me miras asi? – pregunta el rubio a su esposa

¿Por que Naru sabe el jutsu sexy? – pregunta Hinata enojada

Mami no te enojes con mi papá, Haru y yo aprendimos esa técnica cuando vimos a escondidas a mí tio Konohamaru y a mi papá compitiendo con esa técnica, creímos que era muy chistoso y decidimos aprenderla para poder competir tambien - dice el niño rubito

Contigo no me enojo Naru pero no quiero que uses mucho esa técnica, solo puedes usarla para distraer enemigos ¿o no Naruto? – le dice Hinata

Claro, amor, claro, esa técnica la invente para sorprender a los ninjas rivales – dice Naruto

Vaya, papi ¿puedo aprenderla yo tambien? – pregunta Hina entusiasmada

Mmm porque mejor no le preguntas a tu mami – dice Naruto

Eso lo veremos después, pero dime Naruto ¿por que te llevas asi con mi padre? – le pregunta Hinata

Pero, pero, Hinata, tu padre me odia, te lo he dicho ya mas de diez veces, no le gusto que fuera tu novio, no le gusto cuando le pedí tu mano en matrimonio, no le gusto cuando nos casamos – dice Naruto

Es que tú siempre le das excusas para que te vea asi – le dice Hinata

Mami, mmm tengo hambe ¿ya vamos a comed? – pregunta Kay

No te preocupes cielito, mira ya llegamos a casa, de seguro abuelita Kushina les preparo algo rico a ustedes cachorritos – le dice Hinata

Hola Hinata y Naruto, hola niños – dice Minato mientras estaba en el jardín

Hola abuelito – le dicen Naru y Hina

Y ¿donde esta mi gatito Kay? Hace todo un dia que no lo veo – dice Kushina

Hoy no vino – dice Kay en voz baja y escondido debajo de una cobija

No te creo – le dice Kushina sacando al niño y dándole un besote en la mejilla

Por otra parte en casa de Sasuke y Sakura...

Oye papi, mira lo que me encontré en el cuarto de tio Itachi, que raros globos ¿no crees? – dice Suke con ya sabrán que en las manos

¡Suke dame eso! – dice Sasuke quitándole el objeto y usando su jutsu bola de fuego quemo los demás que el niño traía

Pero ¿que eran esos? – pregunta el niño

Nada hijo, solo eran unos globos para personas grandes y como tu eres niño aun, no puedes ni debes acercarte a esas cosas, ahora anda a lavarte las manos, iremos a ver a tio Naruto para que me preste su pulidor de Shurikens el mío se me perdió, no se por que si yo lo deje en el garaje hace dos dias y cuando lo quiero usar ya no lo encuentro, ¿no estarías jugando con el pulidor? – dice Sasuke

No papi, yo estaba viendo películas con mi abuelito Fugaku – dice Suke secándose las manos

Bien te creo, lo más probable es que mi hermanito Itachi la haya empeñado por cervezas o algo asi – dice Sasuke

¿Que yo que? – pregunta Itachi ofendido

Que tú te robaste mi pulidor de Shurikens – le dice Sasuke

Yo no me robe tu mugre esa – dice el mayor ofendido

Bueno ya, bien Suke vamos – dice Sasuke

Hey Sasuke, ¿van ir a ver a Naruto? – pregunta Sakura

Si amor, voy a pedirle prestado su pulidor de Shurikens – dice Sasuke

Podrías decirle que si podrían venir esta noche a cenar con nosotros, tengo ganas de conocer a los padres de Naruto – dice Sakura

Bueno esta bien ¿algo mas? – dice Sasuke tomando las llaves del auto

Si, puedes ir al super y me traes esto de la lista – le dice Sakura dándole un papel

Claro no hay problema – dice Sasuke yendo con Suke

Oye pa – dice Suke

Si, ¿que sucede? – pregunta Sasuke

Y ¿si es cierto que Naru y sus hermanos tienen el Sharingan? – pregunta Suke

Mmm no lo se hijo, quizás no lo obtuvieron por completo, o tan solo tienen algunas de las habilidades del clan como el Amaterasu o el Susanoo – le dice Sasuke

Ah, pero que bueno seria si Naru tuviera el Sharingan – dice Suke

¿Por que hijo? – le pregunta Sasuke

Mmm no se, quizás asi nos quitemos a esas niñas que nos molestan – le dice el pequeño Uchiha

Jeje si yo se que se siente eso, sabes no le digas a tu mami que yo te dije esto, pero cuando yo tenia tu edad, a mi me acosaban las chicas todo el tiempo, de hecho tu tia Ino me arranco un mechón de cabello cuando yo dormitaba en un árbol, otra chica me tomo fotos a escondidas y tu madre, mmm pues digamos que se metió a mi casa a escondidas y se robo una camisa mia – dice Sasuke

Vaya, que cosas tan raras y locas hacen las niñas – dice Suke

Si hijo, y lo malo es que, con esa carita que tienes esto te pasara tan seguido, quizás no tan feo como a mí pero te pasara – le dice su padre

Que mal – dice Suke

Jejeje no te preocupes solo procura que no te encuentres con una chica tan aterradoramente fuerte como tu madre – le dice Sasuke

Oye pa, dime ¿por que hay unas personas que le dicen a Naru "hijo del zorro"? – pregunta Suke

A ¿quien te refieres? ¿Quienes son esas personas? – pregunta Sasuke

Bueno, algunos adultos mayores que viven en la aldea – dice Suke

Mmm supongo que aun hay personas que no confían en Naruto – pensaba Sasuke

Padre ¿estas bien? Aun no me contestas – le dice Suke

Ah si, perdón, bueno Suke, le dicen asi a tu amigo porque el apodo de su padre Naruto tambien es el zorro nada mas – le dice Sasuke

Ah, pero entonces ¿por que a mi me dicen hijo del emo vengador? – pregunta Suke

¿Con que eso piensa la gente de mi eh? – pregunta Sasuke enfadado

Si, asi me dijo una señora el otro dia que estaba jugando con Naru y Kashi en los videojuegos – le contesta el niño

Debo hablar con Naruto sobre eso – dice Sasuke mientras seguía conduciendo

En casa de Naruto...

Ven Kay, no te escondas – decia Kushina buscando al niño por toda la casa

Mmm situación difícil ¿eh? – le pregunta Minato a Kay que estaba escondido detras de una cortina

Sip – le contesta

Mmm déjame terminar con esto ¿si? – le propone Minato

Buenop – le dice Kay

Querida Kay esta detras de esta cortina – grita Minato

¡NOP! Aqui no hay nadie ni siquieda yop – dice la vocecita detras de la cortina

Gracias Minato, y tu ya te tengo gatito travieso – le dice Kushina

Mmm – dice Kay cruzado de brazos

¿Que? ¿Por que me miras asi Kay? Es gracioso ver como huyes de tu abuela, lastima que tu abuelita Kushina sea la mejor kunoichi de búsqueda que he visto en mi vida – le dice Minato

Ay Kay hasta enojadito te ves super tierno ven – le dice Kushina dándole mas besos

¿Como dice tio Shikamadu? Ah si, pobematico – dice el niño

Ven Kay, de seguro te quieres escapar de mi pequeño – le dice Kushina

Nop ¿como crees esop? – le dice el niño algo nervioso

Bueno vengan niños, la comida esta lista pero díganme ¿como les fue en casa de los Hyuga? – les dice Kushina

Pues todos participamos pero abuelito Hyuga se puso con la cara muy roja y chistosa cuando mi hermano Naru se convirtió en una muchacha en traje de baño – le dice Hina

¿Como es eso de una muchacha en traje de baño? – pregunta Minato confundido

No le hagas caso padre, ya sabes como son los niños y su imaginación – le dice Naruto

Naruto, dime ¿que hiciste esta vez para que el serio de Hiashi se enojara? – dice Minato

No le hice nada ese sujeto me odia nada mas – contesta Naruto cruzado de brazos

Pero no es posible que Hiashi te odie asi como asi, de seguro tu no te portas tan bien con el o ¿me equivoco? – le pregunta Minato

Yo no le hice nada al viejo Hyuga – le dice Naruto

Amor, te recuerdo la vez que nos vio besándonos el dia de su cumpleaños cuando tu y yo eramos novios, el ya nos había dejado ser novios siempre y cuando no nos besáramos delante de el y nos pesco en el jardín, o la vez que se entero de que estábamos haciendo "ya sabes que" en mi cuarto durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños que organizo Hanabi – le dice Hinata

Ah si el dia que te di tres regalos verdad – dice Naruto

Si y uno de esos regalos fue embarazarme otra vez – le dice Hinata

Como ¿Naruto te embarazo en tu cumpleaños? – le pregunta Kushina

Si mamá ese dia le había regalado un collar y un vestido – dice Naruto

Y ¿el tercer regalo cual fue? – pregunta Minato

Fue este pequeño niño – dice Hinata cargando a Kay

Ah ya veo – dice Kushina

Si no le gusta verme al lado de Hinata ni de mis propios hijos, sabe que dia me ofreció una gran suma de dinero para que me alejara de Hinata y de los niños, no lo entiendo ay veces en que me trata mas o menos bien y al dia siguiente me persigue por las calles llamándome vago irresponsable – dice Naruto

Ah ¿osea que el cree que mi hijo es poca cosa para ser su yerno eh? Eso lo veremos, Naruto ven debemos iniciar tu entrenamiento para las pruebas Jounin – le dice Minato

Pero padre ibamos a comer, mamá preparo su ramen especial Uzumaki noooo – dice Naruto mientras Minato lo jalaba por las piernas y se lo llevaba afuera de la casa

Mami ¿podemos ir a ver el entrenamiento? – pregunta Naru

No mi amor, ustedes van a comer primero – les dice Hinata

Peo quedemos ved a mi papi – dice Kay

Ya lo se Kay, pero deben de comer, además tu aun no has comido asi que ven – le indica Hinata

Hagan caso a su madre niños – les dice Naruto desde afuera

Esta bien – dicen los tres

Vaya ¿por que hacen eso? – pregunta Minato

¿Que cosa? ¿Contestar a la vez? No lo se padre, de hecho la primera vez que lo hicieron fue tan gracioso, Hinata y yo nos hemos acostumbrado a que hagan eso en algunas ocasiones eso y a que debes en cuando nuestros hijos – le dice Naruto

Mientras en el comedor...

Mmm dico – dice Hina mientras probaba el ramen que Kushina había preparado

Gracias amorcito – le dice Kushina

Mientras en la casa de Pain y Konan...

Hey papi – dice Nagato

¿Si? – le dice el peli naranja

Mmm es que iba a comprar un hedalo peo tio Kakuzu me quito mi moneda y me dijo que no debo gastad mi dinero – le dice Nagato con la carita triste

Ah con que esas tenemos, KAKUZU AVARO MISERABLE DEVUELVE LA MONEDA DE MI HIJO, O TE ENGANCHO LAS GREÑAS EN UN AVION - grita Pain molesto

Hey cual es el problema, yo creo que Nagato-kun debe aprender a ahorrar su dinero – le dice Kakuzu

Si Kakuzu por eso, el niño tiene una alcancía en su cuarto pero esa moneda se la dio mi mujer para que se comprara un helado, hace calor o ¿quieres que mi hijo se deshidrate? porque si esa asi ahora voy y le digo a Konan lo que le haces a su bebé – dice Pain amenazando al zombi

No, no le digas, ten Nagato tu moneda y ten esta otra cómprate un helado doble – dice Kakuzu asustado

Ah si, y hablando de castigos Hidan – dice el lider

¿Que demonios quieres? – le contesta el albino

¿Que te dije de decir malas palabras frente a mi hijito? – le pregunta enojado Pain

Si, si que no debo decirlo porque el niño lo aprende y tu vieja te pega y bla, bla, bla – le contesta Hidan

Si Hidan ¿cuando dejaras tu lenguaje de ebrio malhablado? – le dice Kakuzu

¿A ti quien te hablo? Sr. Feo – le dice Hidan

Ya te dije que odio ese apodo – le dice Kakuzu

Bueno y ¿que querías decirme Pain? – pregunta Hidan

Mi mujer me dijo que le andas inculcando a mi hijo tus raras creencias – le dice Pain

Y ¿que tiene de malo? – le pregunta Hidan

No quiero que le enseñes a mi hijo ninguna de tus locas costumbres o lo que le hare a Kakuzu a ti te lo aplico al doble – le dice Pain

Ya cálmate jefe – le dice Kakuzu

Miren amigos, no es fácil criar a un niño pequeño como Nagato, tengo que cuidarlo dia y noche junto a mi mujer, además debo mantener mi trabajo como lider de la aldea de la lluvia para poder mantener a mi mujer y a mi hijo, no necesito que mis compañeros de borrachera me lo echen a perder – les dice Pain molesto

Vaya, que mal, me gustabas mas cuando todavía eras soltero, antes decíamos fiesta y tu preguntabas ¿en donde?, haz cambiado Pain, haz cambiado – le dice Zetsu negro

He madurado que es distinto, mírense ustedes ¿que han hecho de sus vidas? – les pregunta Pain

Yo abrí mi tienda de títeres en la aldea de la arena – le dice Sasori

Yo sigo ahorrando mis ahorros – le dice Kakuzu

Pronto abriré mi acuario – dice Kisame

¿Que? – preguntan todos

Nada no dije nada – les dice Kisame

Bueno, pero ¿que hay de ti Zetsu?, no trabajas ni estudias solo se que vives en las ruinas de una de las guaridas de Orochimaru – le dice Pain

Bah, las casas son para los lelos, al igual que trabajar o estudiar – dice Zetsu negro

Y ¿como te mantienes? – le pregunta Deidara

Yo cazo mi propia comida, (eso y tomar monedas de las fuentes y pozos de deseos) – dice Zetsu

Y ¿tu Deidara? – le pregunta Kisame

De seguro es bailarín exótico en algún lugar – dice Hidan en voz baja

¡Eh! Yo no hago eso, lo intente una vez pero no resulto – dice Deidara

¿Por? – pregunta Sasori

Bueno, lo que paso fue que me toco trabajar en una despedida de soltera y digamos que una de las invitadas, una gordita, me estaba acosando e intento secuestrarme y digamos que de una u otra forma me libre de ella (usando explosivos) – dice Deidara

Y Tobi, ¿tu que haces? – le pregunta Konan

Yo, bueno yo soy un chico bueno – le dice Tobi

Oye algo que me pregunto Tobi, ¿Por que no te quitas la mascara? – le dice Deidara

No lo se no me gusta, las mujeres me miran muy raro sin mascara – dice Tobi

Pobre de seguro debe tener acné o algo asi – dice Hidan

No lo se, miren ustedes – dice Tobi quitándose la mascara

En eso, todos se asombran, debajo de aquella mascara pueden ver un rostro parecido al de Madara, guapo y bien parecido, cabello corto, ojos negros...

Y bien ¿como me ven? – dice Tobi con voz normal

Eh, hasta la voz le cambia – dice Sasori asustado

Lo sabia soy muy feo debajo de mi mascara mejor me la pongo – dice Tobi volviéndosela a poner

Ay Tobi, no te conocía ese lado tuyo – dice Konan algo sonrojada

Eh te recuerdo que ere una mujer casada amor – le dice Pain

Si lo se, pero pensaba en una amiguita mia que todavía anda soltera – dice ella

Es más fácil que Kakuzu se vuelva joven, que Kisame no sea azul y que Sasori sea un niño de verdad, a que el tonto de Tobi tenga novia – dice Hidan

Cierto – comentan los demás ex-Akatsuki menos Tobi

Ding – timbre

Si ¿quien es? – pregunta Pain

Perdone usted, ¿no podría ayudar a un compatriota ninja que ha caído en desgracia? – le pregunta Mizuki vestido de pordiosero extendiendo la mano

Mizuki, pero ¿que sucedió contigo? – pregunta Sasori

Bueno, la Hokage Tsunade me quiso obligar a ser bueno, quería que volviera a ser maestro de vuelta, pero esta vez me confinaría al jardín de niños yo no acepte y ella mando a congelar mi cuenta bancaria y mis tarjetas de crédito, hasta que no la obedeciera – les dice Mizuki

Es por eso que... – decia Deidara

Si, me volví un vagabundo desde hace dos dias – les confiesa Mizuki llorando

Pero ¿por que? Si tienes casa aqui, además con dos dias aun te debería quedar comida – dice Kisame

Ay si, se me olvido, ups – dice Mizuki mientras los otros ninjas se desmayan estilo Anime

Bueno entonces ¿que haces asi vestido? – pregunta Kakuzu enfadado

No lo se, pero no quiero ser maestro de kínder, no tolero a los niños, supongo que por esa razón me abandono mi ex-novia Tsubaki – dice Mizuki

Bueno eso no me importa, asi que si te puedes retirar me harías un gran favor – le comente Pain

Esta bien, mmm quizás eso de trabajar con niños no sea tan malo, si ya se pondré a esos mocosos de esclavos claro como seré el maestro deben obedecerme si traerán mis mandados y encargos que yo les ordene y les dejare tareas tan pesadas que sus pequeñas manitas se caerán de cansancio, jajajajajaja – dice Mizuki retirándose

Sabes espero que cuando nuestro hijo este en preescolar no le toque clases con ese chiflado – le dice Pain a Konan

No te preocupes, mi bebito es muy listo y muy fuerte, recuerda el tiene nuestras habilidades y no se dejara de ese loco – dice Konan

Si papi soy fuerte como tu – le dice Nagato sonriendo

Jaja eso me alegra hijo, cuando seas grande serás un gran ninja – le dice Pain

Oye papi, mmm ¿me dejas ir a jugar con Kay? – pregunta Nagato

No lo se hijo, ¿que piensa tu mami sobre eso? – le dice Pain

Bueno amor, no creo que haya problema, pero ya se mejor ¿por que no viene Kay aqui contigo? – le propone Konan

Sip, asi podremos jugar con todos mis tíos – dice el pelirrojito

Y ¿puede venir Mattsi tambien? – pregunta Nagato-kun

Amor no se si podamos cuidar de tres niños – le dice Pain a Konan

Ay amor, ándale, mira lo feliz que se pone cuando esta con sus amiguitos – le dice Konan

Esta bien, pero déjame decirles algo a nuestros amigos, Hey gorrones, digo amigos – dice Pain

Si – le contestan los ex-Akatsuki

Bien, mi hijo Nagato recibirá visitas de sus amigos: la hija del Kazekage Gaara y el hijo del Hokage Naruto, asi que quiero que se comporten mi hijo tiene pocos amigos a parte de ustedes asi que si le arruinan esto a mi hijo, invocare una criatura cien veces mas grande que King Kong para que se los coma – les dice Pain seriamente

Esta bien – le contestan ellos aterrados

Vaya nunca había sido asi de enojón, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en Akatsuki – dice Kisame

Bueno, desde que se volvió hombre de familia cambio, ¿recuerdas lo que le hizo Toni cuando se comió los dulces de Halloween del pequeño Nagato? – le dice Sasori

Si, me amarro a un árbol por dos sin comer y sin beber agua – le dice Tobi

Y ¿aprendiste tu lección? – le pregunta Pain

Si, no debo comerme las cosas de Nagato-kun, mejor me como los dulces de ¡Deidara sempai! – dice Tobi

¡¿Que? Es entonces por eso que no encuentro las galletas de fresa que me compro en el supermercado ¿eh? – dice Deidara furioso

Si están muy ricas pero a la otra traiga de chocolate sempai – le sugiere Tobi

¡Ahorita te voy a dar tu chocolate! – dice Deidara tomando una espada

¡Ya basta! Se portan bien o ¡le doy permiso a Zetsu negro de que se los coma! – dice Pain

Ta bueno – dicen todos

Oye pero dile a Kakuzu que no aburra a los niños con su colección de monedas – dice Hidan

¡Cállate gusano afeminado! Entonces tú no intentes convertirlos a tu religión – le responde Kakuzu

Konan tráeme una cubeta con agua helada para apaciguar a estos locos – cie Pain

No, no, no ya nos portamos bien – dicen todos

Mmm, que tal, imagínense a los tres amigos rodeados de un grupo de ninjas que en su momento fueron el azote del mundo, Jajaja eso será emocionante...


	36. Juego de niños

Juego de niños

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben quien es su dueño lo que no reconozcan es idea de un servidor. Todas las marcas, personajes de otras series, películas, libros, etc., que aparezcan no las invente yo.

Mientras Nagato Jr. esperaba la visita de sus amigos Kay y Mattsi, sus tíos se la pasaban viendo televisión, en ese momento veian una película de Alien, Konan se encontraba al teléfono llamando a casa de Naruto para pedir permiso para que Kay fuera a jugar con Nagato, por su parte Pain hacia lo mismo con Gaara. Una vez que arreglaron ese asunto, Pain y su mujer decidieron preparar algo de comida para los niños, sabían que los tres estarían jugando mucho y se cansarían mucho tambien, pero lo malo de cocinar es tener que soportar a Tobi en la cocina...

Uy ¿que es eso? – pregunta Tobi mirando a Konan

Son sándwiches de pavo Tobi, son para Nagato y sus amigos para cuando terminen de jugar – le dice Konan

Oh ¿puedo ayudarles? – pregunta el buen chico

No lo se Tobi, mejor vuelve con los demás a ver la película – le dice Pain

¡No, quiero ayudar! – grita Tobi

Esta bien pero cálmate, ponte este delantal – le dice Konan

¿Un vestido? – pregunta Tobi

No Tobi, es un delantal, póntelo asi no te ensuciaras la ropa – le dice la peli azul

Esta bien Konan, pero dime ¿de que sabor haremos los sándwiches? – pregunta Tobi

Ya te dijimos son de pavo – le dice Pain un poco molesto

Oh bueno, ¿me dejan prepararle uno a Deidara sempai? – les pregunta Tobi inocentemente

Esta bien, si con eso te sales de aqui puedes prepararle un sándwich a tu sempai – le dice Konan

SIII – responde Tobi poniéndose a preparar el sándwich

En eso le pasan a Tobi los ingredientes de los sándwiches: pan, rebanadas de pavo, mayonesa, lechuga, tomate, etc. Tobi se dedica a mover sus manos rápidamente para prepararle un bocadillo a su amigo especial...

¡Ya acabe! – grita Tobi

Tobi eso no es un sándwich, es un taco – le dice Pain algo asombrado

Oh lo siento, déjame intentarlo otra vez – dice el buen chico moviendo sus manos velozmente

Tobi ahora hiciste un panquecito de chocolate – le dice el peli naranja

Esta bien este será otro intento, ya, ya, ya, ya, ¡SANDWICH! - le dice Tobi

Tobi, no se como le haces pero cada vez que intentas preparar un simple sándwich terminas haciendo otra cosa, ahora hiciste ¡una piernita de pollo asado! – le dice Pain

Y lo increíble es que, siguen siendo ingredientes de un sándwich – le dice Konan

Por su parte los demás miraban atentos la escena donde el Alien revienta el pecho de sus victimas para salir velozmente...

¡Ay! ¡Aaaahhh! – se escuchaba en la película

Vaya esto si es una obra de arte – les comenta Hidan a sus compañeros

¡Cállate masoquista! – le dice Kakuzu

Creo que voy a vomitar – les dice Kisame en color verde

Yo por eso no soy humano – les dice Sasori

Pero existen las termitas – dice Zetsu negro sonriendo malignamente

¡Aaaahhh! – grita la marioneta pelirroja

Jijiji tíos chistosos – dice Nagato riéndose

Hey Nagato-kun, ¿quien vendrá? – pregunta Sasori

Mis amigos Mattsi y Kay – dice el niño entusiasmado

Mmm genial comida – dice Zetsu negro

No te los comerás – le dice la parte blanca

Ding – timbre

Si ¿quien es? – pregunta Konan

Soy yo Madara, ábranme – les dice el Uchiha

No te vamos abrir Madara, vete – le dice Pain

Hey vengo en buen plan, estoy aburrido sin nadie con quien hablar, el tonto de Orochimaru fue citado por hacienda ninja (los que les cobran los impuestos a los ninjas) y no podre jugar al billar con el – dice Madara

No – le dice Pain

Tobi ¿estas dentro? Ven aqui jovencito, ahora mismo – le dice Madara

No, estoy con mis amigos – le responde el mascarado

Hijo, no estoy enojado contigo pero no tengo con quien divertirme – le dice Madara

Vete, le diré a mi madre que me molestas – le dice Tobi

No, todo menos eso, sabes que tu mami me odia – le dice Madara

Ah si, y me dijo que le des el cheque de este mes – le dice Tobi

¿Que ya paso todo un mes? – pregunta Madara asombrado

Mi madre dice que debes pagar mis estudios – dice Tobi al otro lado de la puerta

Al menos me reconforta saber que llevas buenas calificaciones Tobi, sino seria un desperdicio de mi dinero – comenta Madara

Bueno ya hablaste ahora largo, no se me olvidan tus intentos de secuestrar a mi hijo – le dice Pain

Entonces ¿ese niño pelirrojo es tuyo? – le pregunta Madara

Si, y si no te vas voy a soltar a Konan, como kunoichi es muy fuerte pero como madre, se puede convertir en la fiera mas peligrosa, asesina, sádica y criminal de todo el mundo, hace ver a Hidan y sus locuras como juegos de bebes – le dice Pain

Este bien, me voy, bola de malos amigos traidores que se fueron con pelos de elote zorruno (Naruto) y el emo vengador (Sasuke) – dice Madara mientras se iba caminando

Vaya al menos ya se fue – dice Konan

Hola, ¿hay alguien ahi? – pregunta Hinata en la puerta

Ay, si me olvidaba, pasa Hinata tu tambien Kay – le dice Konan

Gacias – dice Kay que ahora usaba una camisa azul y un pantaloncito blanco y sus sandalias

Bien, creo que Nagato esta con sus tíos en el jardín, si quieres puedes ir a buscarlo ahi – le dice Konan agachándose a la altura del niño

Sip – dice Kay caminando hacia el jardín

Espero no haberte molestado Hinata, pero Nagato quería jugar con sus amigos – dice Konan apenada

No es ninguna molestia, Konan, lo malo es que su abuela Kushina casi se infarta al saber que el niño iba estar fuera de la casa otra vez, tengo que admitir que mi suegra quiere mucho a mi bebé demasiado, y a veces bueno le gusta abrazar mucho a Kay, supongo que pasar mucho tiempo sin Naruto de bebé la dejo algo emocional – dice Hinata

Bueno, no hay problema con eso, espero que Kay se divierta – dice Konan

Eso espero yo tambien, bien aqui están sus cosas – dice Hinata mostrando la bolsa de dormir, almohada, una mochila, dos peluches y hasta un kit de ninja medico

Vaya, no sabia que tu hijo necesitara tantas cosas, pero no hay problema, Nagato duerme en litera Kay puede dormirse en la cama de abajo – dice Konan

Oh bueno, si es asi, entonces me llevo la bolsa de dormir, bueno Konan, le das esta medicina antes de dormir, es por su corazoncito – dice Hinata

No te preocupes Hinata, yo no olvidare eso – le dice Konan

Bueno, confió en ti, Kay ven a despedirte de mami – dice Hinata

Sip mami – dice Kay abrazando a Hinata

Bueno Kay pórtate bien ¿si? – le dice Hinata

Sip mami, me voy a portad bien – dice Kay

Me alegra conejito, mua, nos vemos mañana cielito – le dice Hinata besando la frente del niño

Oyep mami, peo diles a Nadu y a Hina que me guarden galletas de abuelita Kushina sino se las van acabar – dice Kay

Claro Kay, yo misma te guardare unas cuantas – le dice Hinata antes de irse

Adiós – dice Kay

Mida Kay ahi viene Mattsi – le comenta Nagato apuntando hacia la entrada

Hoda Nagato – le dice Mattsi

Hola Mattsi – le dice Kay

Tú no me saludes mal amigo – le dice la niña enojada

¿Poque? – pregunta Kay

Te fuiste hoy de mi casa sin decirme, tonto – le dice Mattsi volteando hacia otra parte

Mmm lo siento peo es que yo no sabia, mi papi vino pod mi en la mañana cuanto tobavia estaba dormido – le dice Kay

Bueno esta bien, peo pod eso tendrás que ir conmigo al cine oto dia – le dice Mattsi

Jijiji, Mattsi es tu novia, Mattsi es tu novia – decia Nagato riéndose de Kay

¡No es cieto! – le responde Kay enojado

Si es cieto – dice Nagato

Que nop – dice Kay

Que sip – dice Mattsi

¿Que? – pregunta Kay asustado

Sip tu edes mi novio, mi pima Tammy ice que tu debes sed mi novio, poque ella ice que cuando tienes un amigo debe se tu novio – dice Mattsi

¡BUAAAA! – empieza a llorar Kay

¿Que sucede niños? ¿Que le hicieron a Kay? – les pregunta Konan

Es que le dije que el era mi novio – le dice Mattsi

¿Eso es todo? – les pregunta Konan riendo un poco

Si, es muy feo ¿no cree usted? – dice Kay aun con lágrimas

Jaja, bueno Kay, si eres un niño pequeño supongo que si, pero no te lo creas Mattsi solo esta jugando – le dice Konan

¿No es verdad? – pregunta Kay

Claro que no pequeño, anda ve a jugar – dice ella

Buenop – le dice Kay yendo al jardín con sus amigos

Ay estos niños – dice Konan mientras se dirige a la sala donde estaba su esposo Pain

Ya en el jardín...

Bueno vamos a jugar a los superhéroes – dice Nagato

Sip – contestan Mattsi y Kay

Bueno yo soy Batman – dice Nagato poniéndose una capa negra

Yo soy la mejor, la Mujer Maravilla – dice Mattsi colocándose una tiara en la cabeza y otra capa

Y yo Superman – dice Kay con una capa roja

¡Si! – decian los tres niños jugando en el jardín

¿Puedo jugar? – preguntaba Tobi asomándose a la ventana

No Tobi, por favor ¡ya eres adulto! – le dice Deidara sentado en un sillón

¡BUAAAAA! Deidara sempai no quiere que me divierta – dice Tobi llorando

¡VOY A DEJAR INVALIDO AL QUE HIZO LLORAR A TOBI! ¿QUE NO VEN QUE ESTOY CON MI MUJER VIENDO UNA PELICULA? – les dice Pain furioso

Deidara ya déjalo – le dicen los demás

Pero amigos, si lo seguimos consintiendo nunca va madurar – les dice el rubio

¡BUAAAA! – seguía llorando Tobi pataleando en el suelo

¡AQUEL QUE HIZO LLORAR A TOBI VA UTILIZAR ORGANOS ARTIFICIALES POR EL RESTO DE SU COCHINA VIDA! – grita Pain acercándose a la habitación donde estaban los muchachos (no todos muchachos, ya saben por Kakuzu)

Deidara déjalo salir o nosotros te haremos cosas muy feas – le dice Kakuzu mientras se coloca un guante de box rodeado de alambre de púas

Si, o Tobi sale a jugar o ¡crack! – dice Kisame quebrando unas nueces

Bien ya estoy aqui ¿donde esta Tobi? – pregunta Pain enojado

Afuera jugando – dice Hidan

¿Están seguros? – pregunta el peli naranja

Si claro – le dicen los dos Zetsu

Y ¿tu tambien Deidara? – le dice Pain a Deidara mirándolo a los ojos

Si...si, si – responde Deidara tartamudeando asustado mientras observa a sus compañeros amenazándolo con armas detras de Pain

Esta bien, pero el que me vuelva interrumpir con mi esposa, se lo regalo a Orochimaru para que experimenten con el – dice Pain saliendo del cuarto

Si Pain-sama – le contestan todos

Mientras eso ocurría en el en jardín los niños jugaban con Tobi, oyendo los sonidos graciosos que el chico bueno sabia hacer...

Esto es una ambulancia: ¡uuuuh, uuuuh!, Wiiiiiu, Wiiiiiu – decia Tobi

Jijijiji – reían los tres niños viendo a Tobi corriendo por todo el jardín y agitando los brazos

Y esto es un gallo: ¡Quiquiriquí! – dice Tobi

Haz otra por favor tio Tobi – le dice Nagato

Claro, esta es Deidara sempai a las cuatro de la mañana: ¡TOBI DEJAME DORMIR O SINO TE VENDO A UN CIRCO! - decia Tobi imitando la voz de Deidara

Jajajajajaja – reían los tres niños a más no poder

¿De que tanto se reirán estos niños? – pregunta Konan en la sala

No lo se amor, solo espero que no sea Kakuzu con sus chistes para adultos – dice Pain abrazando a su mujer

De regreso al jardín...

Enseguida regreso voy ¡por unas paletas! – dice Tobi y sales corriendo hacia la casa

Tu tio Tobi es muy chistoso – le dice Kay

Sip, ciempe me hace reír y jugamos juntos, y tambien le gusta jugar viveojuegos conmigo – dice Nagato

Mmm ya tengo hambe – dice Mattsi

Yo tambien – dice Kay

Vamos con mi mami – dice Nagato levantándose del césped

Hey, ustedes – dice una voz detras de la reja que rodeaba la casa

¿Que fue eso? – pregunta Mattsi

Soy yo, Madara Uchiha – les dice Madara saliendo de las sombras con su pose de villano

Es nuesto enemigop Madada– dice Kay

Me llamo Madara, pequeño zorro – le dice Madara enojado

Sip es ese señod que siempe le pegan jijiji – dice Nagato riéndose

¡Ay ya! A mi nadie me ha ganado, solo ha sido suerte de ustedes trió de bebés inútiles, pero vengo a proponerles algo niños – les dice Madara

¿Que cosa? – pregunta Mattsi

Saben ¿por que los tíos de Nagato-kun son tan fuertes? – les pregunta Madara

¿Por que comiedon muchas verdudas feas? – dice Kay

No – les dice Madara

¿Po que tienen superpoderes? – le pregunta Mattsi

No tampoco – le responde el Uchiha

Ah ya se ¿poque sus mamis les aban vitaminas como a nosotos? – pregunta Nagato esta vez

¡No! Son fuertes porque ellos eran parte de un grupo muy especial – dice Madara

¿La liga de la justicia? – pregunta Nagato

No – le responde Madara

Mmm, ¿el FBI? – pregunta Kay

No niño eso no – le dice Madara

¿Eran pasteleros? – pregunta Mattsi

NO, ERAN AKATSUKIS, AKATSUKIS, A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I.S, ¡AKATSUKIS! – grita Madara enojadísimo

Ya entendimos señod – dice Nagato

Bueno, pues si ustedes quieren llegar a ser la mitad de buenos que ellos júntense conmigo y yo les diré como – les dice Madara

Mmm nop – dicen los tres

¿Que? – Madara con desmayo Anime

Vámonos adento – dice Nagato

No alto ahi, ustedes vienen conmigo, son los mejores candidatos disponibles para ser mis nuevos Akatsuki – dice Madara

Y ¿poque? – pregunta Mattsi

Bueno, eso es lógico, eres la hija de Gaara del Desierto, el portador del demonio mapache de una cola, ese niño Nagato es portador del Rinnegan y por ultimo tu otro amigo, es hijo del zorro de las nueve colas y por ser hijo de la heredera del clan Hyuga posee el Byakugan, que aunque no es muy bueno, sirve para ver a las chicas jeje – dice Madara sonrojándose al ultimo

En eso Madara se da cuenta de que los niños estaban viendo unas aves que se posaban en un árbol del jardín ignorando al Uchiha...

¡Hey háganme caso! – les grita Madara

¿Que quiede? No nos deja jugar – pregunta Nagato

Ya me harte, en este segundo se vienen conmigo, desde ahora serán malos como yo – dice Madara

¿Malos para perder como tu? – le pregunta Mattsi

No, malvados como yo, y juntos ¡destruiremos Konoha! Muajajajaja – dice Madara

Peo mi casa esta en Konoha – dice Kay

Y la mia tamben – dice Nagato

Y la juguetedia tambien eta aqui – dice Mattsi

Eso no me importa, ahora pónganse estas – dice Madara sacando de un portafolios unas batitas Akatsuki

Los niños no usan vestidos – dicen Nagato y Kay

Los colores no me gustan – dice Mattsi

No me importa, ahora se los ponen o les doy unas nalgadas niños traviesos – dice Madara usando el Mangekyō Sharingan

¡BUAAAAAAAAA! – empiezan a llorar los tres

No, no, no lloren nos van a escuchar, ¡shhh! Por favor cállense – les dice Madara

¡BUAAAAA! – seguían los tres

Ya cállense, por favor, les doy lo que sea pero cállense – les suplica Madara

¡BUAAAAA! – lloraban los tres elevando el volumen

Ya se, les miren estos dulces mírenlos – dice Madara mostrándoles los dulces

¡NOOOOP! – dice Nagato dando un manotazo y tirando los dulces

¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? Si Pain y Konan ven que hice llorar a los niños me convertirán en un abrigo de piel – dice Madara asustado

¡BUAAAAA MAAAMIIII! – gritó Nagato

¿Que sucede aqui? – pregunta Konan rodeada de un aura azul oscuro

Me pegó – dice Nagato llorando

¡Eso no es cierto! – dice Madara

¡MADARA! – ruge Pain liberando un enorme chakra en sus manos

Y a mi tambien – dice Kay llorando

Y yop igual – dice Mattsi

No esto no es lo que ustedes creen, yo iba a decirle algo a Tobi y de casualidad los encontré en el jardín, y yo... – explicaba Madara rápidamente

Y ¿por que traes esas batitas Akatsuki en las manos? Y que curiosamente son de la talla de un niño pequeño – le dice Konan mientras creaba unas espadas con hojas de papel afilado

Mami pégale – dice Nagato

Claro bebé no te preocupes, solo necesito darle una buena paliza y enseguida les doy algo de comer gatitos – dice Konan mientras Pain colocaba a un petrificado Madara en un aparato de torturas

¿Que me van hacer? – pregunta Madara mientras Pain lo encadenaba

No te preocupes, esto no dolerá tanto para alguien como tu – le dice Pain ajustando las correas

Bien Madara, como te crees lo suficientemente hombre como para venir y molestar a unos inocentes y pequeños niños, serás capaz de soportar tu castigo – le dice Konan

¿De que se trata? – pregunta Madara realmente aterrorizado

Bueno, eso lo descubrirás pronto: ¡Zetsu, Kisame!, llévenlo a ese hospital abandonado que esta a las afueras de la aldea, colóquenle la camisa de fuerza, bozal y correas, y ahi déjenlo – dice Pain

¿Que nada más? Vamos sean mas malos, en ese hospital yo naci, por favor, en ese hospital me vacunaban a los 5 años, ¿que tiene de terrorífico un hospital abandonado? – pregunta Madara burlándose

Si, eso se nota ese hospital es más viejo que tú Madara, pero más joven que Kakuzu – dice Hidan

¡Hey albino torpe! No soy tan viejo – Kakuzu enojado

Te recuerdo Kakuzu que tú solo eres diez años menor que yo – le dice Madara

Bien basta de charlas ¡llévenselo! – dice Pain

No me importa, volveré por esos niños y ¡sus poderes estarán a mi servicio! – grita Madara

Claro que no, el lugar donde te vamos a dejar esta lleno de perros Doberman asesinos ninja criados por el clan Inuzuka, no te dejaran salir del lugar sin dejarte mordidas – le dice Konan sonriendo de forma malvada

¿Por que mejor no lo dejamos para otro dia? – dice Madara desvaneciéndose

Ah no, tu no te vas tengo la técnica para anular tus habilidades – le dice Konan

Si ¿como no? ¿Cual es? – dice Madara riendo

Esta – ¡Pum! – le dice Konan dándole un rodillazo ya sabrán donde

Ya entendí – dice Madara con una voz tan aguda como la de un niño y llorando lastimeramente

Pobre – decian los demás ex-Akatsuki

Que gracioso, cuando mi madre lo golpea asi, mi papi Madara llora mas – les dice Tobi a los niños

Bueno ya pueden llevárselo, Hidan, recuerda bañarlo en salsa de carne – le dice Konan

Claro, no se me pasara, andando Madara – le dice Hidan

Traidores, si no me hubieran abandonado ahora todos seriamos reyes del mundo – le dice Madara caminando extraño por aquello del golpe

Yo me conformo con seguir siendo miembro del club de películas violentas y sabes me esta yendo tan bien, que soy doble de las mejores películas de acción, me pagan más porque no me pasa nada, soy indestructible – le dice Hidan

No me importa si eres el doble de las estrellas masculinas de Hollywood, me las pagaras tu tambien, y ¿tu que me vez títere?– le dice Madara

Nada solo me da risa, sabes creí que cuando me metí a tu grupo todo seria genial y divertido – le dice Sasori

Y que al menos yo si soy de verdad, no soy un muñeco poseído – le dice Madara

Si, pero un muñeco que se agrego un brazo con cuchillas de acero solido y lo va usar sino callas esa boca altanera que tienes – le dice Sasori al oído

Ya entendí, pero no me importa a final de cuenta ustedes y sus dichosas habilidades ya no me importan, tampoco los Biju, mi objetivo ahora es ese trió de bebés que siempre me arruinan los planes, juro que se convertirán en mis aprendices malignos algún dia – dice Madara mientras lo meten en la cajuela del automóvil de Hidan

Si, y algún dia lloverán pasteles de chocolate del cielo – dice Deidara sarcásticamente

¿En serio Deidara sempai? Eso seria estupendo me gusta el pastel de chocolate – dice Tobi (perdónenlo no entiende el sarcasmo)

Ay Tobi, ay Tobi, dime Pain ¿por que de tantos miembros que había en Akatsuki a mi me toco este por compañero? ¿Que te costaba ponerme con Zetsu? – pregunta Deidara

Bueno, no lo se creí que Tobi te caía bien – le responde Pain

Mientras tanto, los ninjas enmascarados, regresaban a la aldea a paso veloz con el vital encargo de Lady Tsunade, procurando de no ser vistos en el proceso...

Que aburrido, pensaba que esto seria mas emocionante – decia el miembro femenino del grupo

Si tú lo haz dicho, pero al menos nos pagaran – dice Azul

¡Hey ustedes ahi deténganse! – dice una voz a lo lejos

Y ¿ahora que? – pregunta Blanco

Hinata ya me conto todo, y ustedes tres vengan aqui – dice Kushina seriamente

No señora usted no nos conoce – le dice Blanco

Si señora, nosotros solo somos jóvenes estudiantes europeos, vinimos de Alemania, si de Alemania – le dice Azul

No es cierto, mi esposo y yo hemos visitado Alemania y los jóvenes de ahi no son como ustedes - dice Kushina

Oh mire la hora ya nos vamos – dice la chica tomando de la mano a sus compañeros

Ninguno de ustedes se va de aqui, vienen conmigo – les ordena ella

Si ¿como no? Vámonos chicos – dice la kunoichi

Ningún "vámonos", ustedes tres jovencitos están en serios problemas – les dice Kushina

¿Por que? – preguntan los tres

Porque son todavía unos niños, no importa si crecieron con ese jutsu extraño pero aun son niños – les responde Kushina

No, y ya nos vamos – dice el ninja blanco

¡No te vas a ir Kay! – le grita la pelirroja molesta

Bueno supongo que tendré que tomar medidas más fuertes: ¡Byakugan! – dice el ninja blanco poniéndose en posición de ataque

¿No estas hablando en serio? ¿Vas atacar a tu abuela? – le preguntan sus compañeros

Claro que no, es una distracción, ustedes váyanse con el encargo yo los alcanzo después – les dice su lider

Aja ¿con que planeas atacar eh? Pues te digo que estas años luz de mis poderes niño, podrás ser un joven pero aun eres aquel bebito que me gusta abrazar – le dice Kushina burlándose

¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – grita el ninja blanco realizando el jutsu de invocación

¡Roar! ¡Que bien, carne fresca! – decia un león de gran tamaño que iba vestido con una armadura roja

No te saque a comer Ryu, solo vamos a asustarla un poco – le dice el ninja blanco a su invocación

Muy bien amo, pero prométame llevarme a cazar la próxima ocasión – le suplica el felino

No hay problema Ryu, sabes que siempre te ayudo amigo – dice Blanco

Bueno si se trata de asustar a esa mujer observa: ¡ROAR! – le dice su amigo el león para después dar un potente rugido

¿Que eso fue todo? – dice Kushina aburrida

¿QUE? – dicen al mismo tiempo el ninja blanco y su león

Oh vamos Kay, se que es muy tierno que juegues con un leoncito de peluche pero, esto no me asusta – dice ella

Mmm ya se tengo una idea – dice el ninja blanco y – Henge no jutsu – y se transforma en Kay

¿Eh? – pregunta Kushina curiosa

Y ¿ahora que sigue? – pregunta Ryu

En eso el niño se acerca al león y le dice algo al oído, el león solo asiente con la cabeza...

Bien, ¿entendiste? – pregunta el niño

Si claro – dice el león cuando de pronto le da un zarpazo al niño en el estomago

¡KAY! – grita Kushina super asustada

¡ROAR! No me diste de comer, entonces tú serás mi comida – dice el león mordiéndole el brazo al niño

¡AY! – grita el ninja blanco niño

¡Kay yo te salvare! – grita Kushina corriendo hacia ambos

Ahora – dice el niño

Jump – y el león se traga a Kay de un solo bocado

¡AY! – dice Kushina antes de desmayarse

Jaja jajajajajaja – dice el ninja blanco saliendo de un arbusto

Ja jajajajajaja ¿viste su cara? – le pregunta Ryu carcajeándose

Si fue muy gracioso, aunque se nos paso la mano, bueno dejémosla descansando en esta banca del parque mientras tú y yo regresamos con los demás – dice Blanco

Y asi dejaron a Kushina en una banca del parque desmayada, mientras el ninja y el león partieron a encontrarse con sus compañeros...

Mientras tanto, en casa de Naruto y Hinata, las cosas pues no iban muy bien que digamos para la pareja...

¿Que haremos Naruto? ¿Que haremos? Si mi padre viene para acá, vendrá furioso de seguro nos obligara a divorciarnos, a ti te mata y a mi me deja viuda – decia Hinata asustada

No lo se Hinata, mmm y ¿si escapamos de la aldea con los niños? Si eso es, nos vamos e iniciamos otra vida en otra aldea ninja oculta, pero que sea ultra super mega oculta para que tu padre no nos encuentre nunca – le dice Naruto

Ya Naruto y Hinata ¿que les sucede? – pregunta Minato

Bueno, ¿recuerdas que llegamos muy apurados y agitados hace una hora? – le dice Naruto a su padre

Si, Naruto dime ¿que maldad le hiciste a Hiashi? - le pregunta Minato a Naruto

Bueno, señor yo le digo – dice Hinata algo molesta

No Hinata no le digas a el – dice Naruto

No Naruto, tarde o temprano se enteraran el y tu madre – le dice Hinata

¿Minato y yo? – pregunta Kushina que entraba a la casa con algo de mareo por su anterior desmayo

Nada amor, solo que nuestro "niño" hizo otra de las suyas – dice Minato con una sonrisilla

Naruto nos dirás ahora mismo lo que hiciste para que tu suegro Hiashi se molestara – dice Kushina molesta

Bueno, verán hace muchos años cuando yo era un niño, bueno se me ocurrió inventar una técnica especial – decia Naruto

Y ¿que tipo de técnica fue esa? – pregunta Minato

Era el jutsu se... – iba decir Naru pero Hinata le cubrió la boca

No Naru tu papi debe decirlo el mismo – dice Hinata

Gracias Hinata, bueno, como les decia ese jutsu que invente, bueno tiene algo muy curioso, sirve para sorprender al enemigo y en muchos casos aturdirlos – dice Naruto

Y ¿como los aturdes Naruto? – pregunta Minato levantando una ceja

Bueno, cof, cof, ¡! – grata Naruto rápidamente

No te entendemos hijo – dice Kushina

Es que me transformo en esto, ¡Sexy no jutsu! – dice Naruto usando dicho jutsu

¡Ay Naruto! – dice Minato tapándose los ojos y algo sonrojado

¿NARUTO TAPATE NO TIENES DESCENCIA? Creí que te habíamos dejado con buenas personas, pero tal parece que el tercer Hokage ya estaba muy viejo como para vigilarte – dice Kushina

Papi eres chistoso – dice Naru riéndose

Naru no veas – dice Kushina tapándole los ojos al niño

No mamá no te preocupes los niños ya saben – dice Naruto volviendo a su forma normal

¿Los niños lo saben? –Naruto tal parece que no has madurado lo suficiente – le dice Minato

Peo papi si es divertido – le dice Hina enojada

Lo se nena, pero les esta dando un mal ejemplo haciendo eso – le dice Kushina

¡NARUTO! – grita la voz le Hiashi afuera de la casa de Naruto

Oh no es el, bueno madre padre fue un gusto volverlos a ver, cuando Hinata y yo nos establezcamos en otra aldea con los niños les escribiremos, ven Hinata ay que empacar nuestras cosas – dice Naruto

¿Que? Naruto ¿pero por que huyes? – pregunta Minato

¿Que no vez que Hiashi me matara por lo que ocurrió en su casa? – le dice Naruto

No te hará daño alguno Naruto, yo me encargare de el – le dice Minato

Oye mami, mmm ¿abuelito se enojo conmigo? – pregunta Naru algo preocupado

No pequeño, todo esto es culpa de tu papi – dice Hinata

Hinata, sal de la casa con mis nietos y entren al auto, ¡desde hoy se vienen a vivir a la mansión Hyuga! – grita Hiashi

No padre, deja en paz a mi Naruto, el no quería hacerte ver mal con el clan, perdónalo – dice Hinata en la ventana

Lo siento hija pero no hare eso, y tu Naruto si sabes lo que te conviene, deja salir a mi hija y a mis nietos y quizás solo te corra de la aldea para siempre – dice Hiashi

¿Mi papi? – pregunta Hina llorando

Ay no – dice Naruto

Ay no ¿que? – pregunta Minato

Cuando Hina llora asi es que se enoja y veras, muchos me dijeron que Hina heredo el carácter de Hinata cuando se enoja – dice Naruto

¿Entonces? – pregunta Minato

Si – le contesta Naruto

En eso Hina inconscientemente, libera una cola de demonio color lila, al parecer los hijos de Naruto y Hinata hacían eso cada vez que se enfadaban de forma increíble...Hina salió de la casa y...

Ah Hina, ¿donde están tus hermanos? Diles que vengan y suban al auto del abuelo – le dice Hiashi

Abuelito malo – dice Hina con los ojos en Byakugan

¿Princesa? – pregunta Hiashi consternado

¡Aaaahhh! – grita Hina persiguiendo a su abuelo con dos rasengans en las manos

¡Ayudaaaaa! ¡Hinata controla a tu niña por favor! – gritaba Hiashi trepado en un árbol

Y ¿perdonaras a Naruto y olvidaras lo que paso en la mañana? – pregunta Hinata

¡Nunca! – grita Hiashi

Naru hijo, ¿quieres ayudarle a tu hermanita? – le pregunta Hinata a Naru

¡Si! – dice Naru saliendo con otro rasengan enorme

¡Ay no! Mis propios nietos me atacan – dice Hiashi ya en la punta del árbol

Padre es fácil solo deja en paz a Naruto – dice Hinata

No, estoy enojado con el y contigo tambien – dice Hiashi esquivando un rasengan de Hina

Porque conmigo tambien, ¿es por lo de la mañana? – pregunta Hinata

No, solo eso, dime ¿por que Kay se llama Minato tambien? Creí que siendo respetuosa y agradecida conmigo le pondrías mi nombre al niño – dice Hiashi en el árbol

¿Que eso? Y ¿cuando te enteraste? – pregunta Hinata sorprendida

Me lo contaron esta mañana – dice Hiashi mientras Naru le arrojaba globos con agua

Papá si le pusimos asi a Kay fue porque Naruto quiso ponerle el nombre de su padre tambien, a mi no me molesta ese nombre es un nombre muy bonito – dice Hinata

¡Ay Naru! Deja esos globos, ese último ¡lo llenaste con mostaza! – dice Hiashi

Era pintura amarilla – dice Naru

Chin y yo la probé pero si es pintura, mmm, ¡Naruto me hiciste comer pintura el dia que organice una parrillada en mi casa! – grita Hiashi

¡Oh no! Creí que nunca se enteraría – dice Naruto

Por su parte, Nagato, Mattsi y Kay se encontraban en la habitación de Nagato jugando con los juguetes de este, cuando entra Konan a la habitación...

¿Que hacen niños? – pregunta Konan

Les estaba dicendo a Mattsi y a Kay, del dia que tio Deidada se comió un insepto que le puso tio Tobi en su sopa – dice Nagato Jr

Si hijo eso fue muy gracioso, bueno pero miren la hora, es hora de tomar una siesta niños – les dice Konan

No mami quedemos jugar todavía – dice Nagato

No bebé, los niños pequeños como ustedes deben dormir la siesta, anda vengan los tres – dice Konan

Mmm no mami, po favor déjanos jugad oto ratito – dice Nagato

No mi amor, anda vengan – dice Konan mientras cargo a los tres niños

Mami edes muy fuerte, nos puedes cargar a los tes – dice Nagato

Gracias bebé, sabes tu papi se entero de eso cuando eramos niños el, tu tio Yahiko y tu papi – dice ella recordando

País de la lluvia, hace muchos años...

Hey Nagato ven mira – dice Yahiko asomándose a la habitación de su amiga Konan

Yahiko ya te dije que no quiero ver tu técnica de cara que asusta, me asusta – dice Nagato (Pain cuando era niño)

No es eso llorón, mira Konan se esta bañando – dice Yahiko

Ya se te pegaron las mañas de Jiraiya sensei – dice Nagato

No es eso mira, que curiosa ropa guerrera – dice Yahiko sujetando una falda de Konan

Eso no es una prenda guerrera Yahiko es una... – decia Nagato

Claro que es una prenda guerrera, Wow pero nunca había visto una de seguro Konan la usa para ser una gran ninja – dice Yahiko emocionado

¡¿Que haces Yahiko? – pregunta Nagato asustado

¿Que mas? Probármela para poder adaptarme a esta prenda guerrera asi seré mejor ninja – dice Yahiko con aquella faldita rosa

Esto va estar mal – dice Nagato

Ten mira aqui hay otra, póntela – dice Yahiko

No, Konan se va enojar, en ese caso ¿por que no compramos nuestras propias ropas para guerreros? – le dice Nagato

No, además Konan tiene muchas no se va dar cuenta, ten ponte este – dice Yahiko

¡Es rosa! Yo no quiero – dice Nagato

Anda si no lo haces ¡eres gallina! – le dice Yahiko burlándose

¡No! – dice Nagato

¡Gallina! Gallinita – dice Yahiko bailando

No lo soy mira – dice Nagato colocándose la falda

Jeje – dice Yahiko

¿Ya estarás contento? – pregunta Nagato

Mientras tanto, Konan, regresaba del baño, con una bata rosa y una toalla que envolvía su cabello, y cuando dirigía su vista hacia su cuarto puede ver ahi a sus dos únicos amigos, curioseando entre sus cosas intimas...

NAGATO, YAHIKO; par de niños pervertidos que hacen con mis cosas, y ¿por que se pusieron mis faldas? – les pregunta la niña peli azul

¿Faldas? No Konan estas son prendas guerreras – dice Yahiko

Mmm ¡par de tontos! ¡Ustedes dos llevan puesto mis faldas de niña! – les dice Konan

¿De niñas? ¡Ayyyyyy! – gritan ambos niños quitándose las faldas asustados

Si par de niños tontos – dice ella recogiendo su ropa del suelo

Jaja usas ropa de niña – dice Yahiko

Y tú tambien – dice Konan

¿Que sucede aqui? – pregunta Jiraiya que llegaba con unas pizzas

Jiraiya sensei, estos dos mensos están de pervertidos con mis cosas – dice Konan mientras golpeaba a Yahiko y a Nagato

Yahiko y Nagato ¿que clase de idiotas son? – pregunta Jiraiya seriamente y con cara de enojado

Ya nos va regañar – dice Nagato

Si querían divertirse ¿por que no vienen conmigo a una investigación?, me dijeron que el equipo femenil de natación del país de la lluvia entrena en la piscina hoy – dice Jiraiya con cara de pervertido (la de todos los días)

¿Eh? – preguntan Nagato y Yahiko con los ojos redondos como platos

¡AY! Ustedes trió de pervertidos – dice Konan levantando un puño

Cinco minutos después, Jiraiya, Yahiko y Nagato volaban por los aires, inconscientes y en sus mejillas se podía ver claramente la marca de una mano: la mano de Konan...

Cuando Konan termino de contarles aquella anécdota a los niños, estos ya estaban acostaditos en una camita, Konan les dio un suave beso en las frentes de los pequeños, apago las luces y cerro la puerta...Solo que cuando salió se topo con...

¡Auch! ¡ZETSU, FIJATE! – le dice Konan

Ah perdóname no me fije – dice Zetsu

Un momento, ¿por que no esta tu lado oscuro? ¿Se volvieron a pelear? – le dice Konan

No lo se, hace media hora estábamos discutiendo sobre si los perros afganos debían usar afro en vez de su corte normal – dice Zetsu blanco

Que ridículo – dice Konan

Claro, los afganos se ven mejor con cola de caballo, el afro le queda mejor a un chihuahueño o a un dálmata – dice Zetsu

Si claro, bueno pero mientras tanto... – dice Konan

**Muajajajajajajajajaja,** comida – dice Zetsu negro

Ah con que aqui estabas, aléjate de la puerta – dice Konan

**¡Nah! Nunca puedo comer victimas, ni aunque estén tiernitos, gorditos, con una salsa especial quedarían bien, en su propio jugo** – dice Zetsu babeando causando el asco en Konan

Zetsu vuelves a referirte a esos niños de esa forma te mando a fumigar – dice Konan

**G**u**l**p – Zetsu negro y blanco a la vez

Mami ¿que fue esop? – pregunta Nagato Jr. despierto pero con sueño

Duérmete mi vida, mami esta arreglando un asunto con tu querido tio Zetsu – dice ella

Buenop – dice el niño volviendo a taparse

Y bien Zetsu, ya sabes la rutina, ¿que prefieres: que te arroje al bosque con lobos hambrientos o te pongo en el jardín enterrado hasta el cuello, con las manos amarradas, y solo comerás sopa fría instantánea? – le dice Konan

**Mmm viéndolo asi, prefiero el bosque, al menos me puedo comer a los lobos **– dice Zetsu negro

Si lo que digas loco – dice Konan antes de darle un puñetazo y dejarlo inconsciente

Mientras dentro de la habitación...

Hey Nagato ¿tu mami no se va enojad si nos ve jugando? – le pregunta Kay

Nop, además yo no quedo domid ahora, miren vamos a jugar con mis juguetes – dice Nagato sacando un cochecito de una caja

¡Nagato Jr. no te oigo dormido! – dice Pain

Eh, ¿como se dio cuenta tu papi? – pregunta Mattsi

No lo se, siempre que me despierto por las noches o cuando debería dormir mi siesta se da cuenta y me obliga a dormirme – dice Nagato

Nagato no te oigo, iré a tu habitación y si no te veo dormir, tendrás serios problemas pequeño – dice Pain

No papi déjanos jugad, po favor – le dice Nagato

¿Quieres jugar? – le pregunta Pain

Sip – dice Nagato

Pues jugaras después de dormir, cuando no duermes te pones algo enojado e irritable, casi tanto como tu mami, bebé mejor duérmete o sino mami y papi te llevaremos al hospital a que te pongan una inyección eso va para ustedes tambien Mattsi y Kay– le dice Pain

Mejod vamos a momid – dice Nagato asustado

Por su parte Naruto terminaba de explicarles a sus padres la situación, Hiashi que aun seguía en el árbol ya se había quedado dormido...

Y asi me ha tratado Hiashi desde que me volví novio de Hinata – dice Naruto

Vaya, no pensé que alguien podría cometer tantas cosas extrañas cuando visita a su futuro suegro – dice Minato

Minato tú le quebraste el pie a mi padre el dia que fuiste a cenar a mi casa por primera vez – dice Kushina

Bueno, ¿yo como iba a saber que a tu padre no le gustan las bolas de boliche? – le responde Minato enseguida

Hey ¿y Hiashi? – pregunta Naruto

Zzzzzzz...Matar a Naruto...Zzzzzzz...Matar a Konohamaru...Zzzzzzz...Llevarme a mis hijas y a mis nietos y recobrar el honor de mi clan...Zzzzzzz – decia Hiashi dormido en el árbol

Vaya eso si es coraje – dice Kakashi mientras pasaba enfrente de la casa de Naruto

¡Hey Kakashi! – le grita Minato

¡Ah! Hola Minato sensei, cuantos años sin vernos, ¿que lo trae por aqui? – le pregunta Kakashi algo nervioso

Solo he vuelto con mi mujer, para disfrutar con mi familia completa ya sabes lo típico, pero sabes me he enterado por ahi que te volviste un pervertido como Jiraiya sensei ¿o no es asi? – le dice Minato

No, que va no se deje engañar por esas mentiras que escribe Gai sensei en su blog de internet, son puras mentiras – dice Kakashi

Pero ¿que veo ahi?, acaso ¿es una edición nueva del Icha Icha Paradise? – le dice Minato riendo un poco

No como cree maestro, pero mire la hora será mejor que me vaya, Anko y los niños me deben estar esperando – dice Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo

Ay Kakashi, cuanto has cambiado – dice Minato mientras Naruto y Hinata salieron a bajar al padre de Hinata del árbol

No amor, no cambiare a Hinata solo porque nació niña – dice Hiashi dormido

¿Eh? – pregunta Hinata sorprendida

Sueña que esta hablando con tu madre, Hinata – le dice Naruto

Lo se, que extraño – dice Hinata

Miri no me dejes, puedo cambiar, alejare a ese hombre de ti y nos iremos muy lejos – vuelve a decir el Hyuga dormido

Vaya que curioso es Hiashi – dice Minato viendo a su consuegro

No papá, Hizashi fue el que rompió tu disco de colección del concierto privado y místico de Frank Sinatra vs Pedro Infante – dice Hiashi algo asustado

Que bien debo escribir esto, quizás Gai me pague por esta información – dice Minato

Mami mira abuelito ya esta despertando – dice Hina

Ah si, Naruto escóndete – le dice Hinata

No déjalo asi, Naruto, ay ¿que les dan de comer a sus hijos para que tengan ese tipo de energías? Acaso ¿ya hay comida con plutonio en el mercado? – dice Hiashi adolorido

Bueno los niños, comen comida normal, lo que pasa es que ya sabes el Kyübi y Nibi, les hicieron cosas muy raras a mis hijos, por eso son como son – dice Hinata

¿Kyübi y quien? Hinata no me digas que aceptaste que sellaran en ti un demonio, te lo prohibí hace años – dice Hiashi

Pero yo amo a Naruto, y Nibi ama a Kyübi y quisimos matar dos pájaros de un tiro – dice Hinata

Y ¿por eso decidiste convertirte en un fenómeno y echarle a perder la vida a tus hijos? – le dice Hiashi

Papá, ya no soy una niña, yo se lo que hago además mis niños son super lindos, hermosos y normales, bueno cuando se enojan liberan su chakra oculto y los tres se comunican con los animales, además de que hay ciertos postres que los ponen algo hiperactivos – dice Hinata

Vaya con razón aquel dia que hice galletas de nuez, los niños corrían a la velocidad de un tren bala, pero no puede seguir esto asi, díganme ¿como les puedo quitar los demonios a min nietos? – dice Hiashi

Vera señor Hyuga, los niños no solo son hijos de Hinata y míos, tambien son hijos de Kyübi y Nibi, no se pueden separar de algún chakra demoniaco porque ellos tienen un solo chakra, al parecer mas fuerte que el mío y el de Hinata – dice Naruto

Ja ¿quien lo diría? Ahora ¿que sigue?, acaso ¿tienen un perro que practica la magia por las noches y por las mañanas es maestro de filosofía en la UPF (Universidad del País del Fuego)? – les pregunta Hiashi sarcásticamente

¿Como va pasar eso señor? Si ni siquiera tenemos perro, Kiba les va regalar uno a los niños creo que me dijo que mañana lo traería, es porque le debe a Kay su regalo de cumpleaños, pero si es por perros parlantes Kakashi tiene uno, pero ese no se si sabe filosofía, pero si vieras como le gusta debatir sobre las teorías de que el sándwich es mas rico que el ramen – dice Naruto

Naruto, por mi salud tratare de no hacer tantos corajes, pero que sea la última vez que me humillas enfrente de mi clan – le dice Hiashi

Esta bien señor – le dice Naruto

Y una cosa más: Que Minato no se le acerque a mis nietos – dice Hiashi

¿Que dijiste pedazo de ninja mediocre? – pregunta Minato sacando uno de sus raros kunais

Lo que oíste, esos niños están mejor sin que tu estés inculcándoles tus idioteces – le dice Hiashi antes de irse

Lo siento Hinata, pero voy a tener que dejar huérfanas a tu hermana y a ti – dice Minato mientras Kushina lo sujetaba del brazo

Ya cálmate Minato, quizás lo dijo porque aun esta enojado, déjalo ya – dice Kushina

Esta bien, pero nadie me puede decir que no puedo convivir con mis nietos, no solo tienen los genes de ese señor, tambien llevan mi sangre – dice Minato haciendo pucheros (como Naruto algunas veces)

Y hablando de convivir con los niños, ¿donde esta el pequeño Kay? ¿Aun no vendrá? Tengo algo que hablar con el – dice Kushina

No, Kushina, Kay se quedara con su amigo Nagato hoy, mañana volverá por la tarde, esos tres niños no pueden durar sin estar separados, me pregunto ¿si algún dia formaran un equipo ninja esos niños? – dice Hinata pensativa

Mmm ese niño es tan curioso, creí que era tímido – dice Kushina

Y lo es mamá, pero estoy seguro que la compañía de Mattsi y Nagato le cae bien a mi pequeño, no es bueno que un niño sea tan tímido y sin amigos, o ¿no es asi Hinata? – dice Naruto

Si claro Naruto, aunque yo si tenia amigas – dice Hinata

Haber dime al menos dos amigas que no fueran Sakura o Tenten, o las demás, dime antes de que te empezaran a tomar en cuenta, y te recuerdo que Kiba y Shino no cuentan porque son hombres – dice Naruto

Bueno estaba, mmm Kurenai sensei y mi hermana – dice Hinata

Pero ¿que tu hermana no se llevaba muy bien contigo antes? – le dice Naruto

Ah, si bueno pues estaba mi amiga, como se llamaba, ah si Yuri – dice Hinata algo sonrojada

Mmm ah ya me acuerdo cuando tu y yo teníamos cinco años, recuerdo que te la pasabas jugando y hablando sola con alguien llamada Yuri, dime ¿era tu amiga imaginaria? – le pregunta Naruto

¡NARUTO! No te burles, si esta bien, antes no tenia muchas amigas y ¿que? Eso no significa que Kay heredo mi timidez – dice Hinata

No, parece que heredo tu timidez amor, parece que la copio toda de ti – dice Naruto riéndose

Naruto estas a dos palabras de dormir en la cochera – le dice Hinata

Bueno, es que, ¿a quien más le iba sacar eso? – dice Naruto

Bien pero, ¿que hay de lo llorón y asustadizo?, tu a veces eres asi – le dice Hinata

Eso solo me pasa cuando me llevas al hospital, sabes que odio las inyecciones o cuando tengo esos sueños post-apocalípticos de un mundo sin ramen y sin ti y los niños – dice Naruto

Bueno eso si, Kay tambien le tiene miedo a las agujas – dice Hinata

Y además, no se porque dicen que mis hijos son igual de hiperactivos que yo, yo no recuerdo haber sido asi de pequeño – dice Naruto

¿Eh? – dice Hinata

Es decir, me decian "niño travieso", o "pequeño zorro sinvergüenza", incluso un tipo en un automóvil negro me dijo una vez "¿niño quieres un dulce?", pero nadie me había dicho que era hiperactivo – dice Naruto

¿Eh? – seguía Hinata sin entender

Yo creí que me decian: "Naruto eres hipergalan" o "Naruto eres hipergenial" – confiesa Naruto

Déjalo asi hijo, mejor vamos a cenar ¿si? – dice Minato confundido

Continuara...


	37. Pobre, pobre Sasuke tener una madre a

Pobre, pobre Sasuke... tener una madre asi

Si de por si enterarse de que no es el ultimo de su clan con vida, tener que soportar los traumas infantiles provocados por su padre y madre, tener que soportar que su hermano mayor Itachi sea entre otras cosas el "hijo preferido", asi como aguantar los regaños y castigos de su esposa, con ese carácter "lindo y tranquilo" (según ella) cada vez que su único e inocente (si ¿como no?) hijo Suke. No ese no era todo lo que el karma le estaba regresando a Sasuke, quizás tantas fechorías en el pasado le estaban cobrando tan malos ratos y para rematar hoy le tocaba visita de sus suegros...

Sasuke, amor, asegúrate de que la mesa este presentable, sabes que a mi madre le gusta que todo este en orden – le dijera una voz desde la cocina

Si, si, si ya voy – responde el pelinegro – (pensamiento) - si me hubiesen encarcelado después de la guerra por mis crímenes quizás para estas fechas ya me hubiesen soltado

Mientras tanto en la cocina, una joven esposa y su suegra platicaban tranquilamente...

¡Ay! Hasta que al fin conoceremos a tus padres Sakura, y dime ¿a que se dedican? – preguntaba Mikoto quien portaba un bello delantal rosado y era la que estaba encargada de cortar unas zanahorias

Bueno, mi madre es chunin pero cuando se caso con mi padre se dedico al hogar y a criarme, mientras que mi padre es jounin y abrió una pequeña tienda de libros en la aldea, de hecho Kakashi sensei llegaba todos los dias preguntando por sus libros obscenos... – comento Sakura con una sonrisa

Mmm que interesante, bueno y ¿que tal se lleva Sasuke con ellos? – preguntaba Mikoto depositando ahora las zanahorias cortadas en un recipiente

Bueno, ¿como le diré?... cuando les dije a mis padres que me casaría con el tipo que casi destruye la aldea y que era un criminal clase S, bueno, mi padre fue el que se desmayo y mi mamá intento decapitar a Sasuke – le dijo la pelirrosa algo apenada puesto que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas

¿Asi de "peculiar" fue tu pedida de mano eh? Bueno, no es tan raro, recuerdo que mi padre le pagó a un escuadrón ANBU 50,000 ryos con tal de que Fugaku se alejara de mi – confesó muy desinhibida la madre del esposo de Sakura

¿Y lo alejaron de usted? – pregunta Sakura

No, como a mi madre si le caía bien Fugaku, extorsiono a mi padre para que me dejara casarme con él, la amenaza fue con dejarlo sin comida todo un año y como mi padre era todo menos experto en cocinar, sabia que se moriría de hambre si me dejaba sin mi Fugaku – decia muy complacida Mikoto al momento de poner a freír un grupo de pescados

Y en la sala de la casa de los Uchiha...

Ya Sasuke, no es para tanto, solo es tu suegro y tu suegra – mencionaba Fugaku que reposaba su cuerpo en un sofá de la estancia

¡¿Solo mi suegro y mi suegra?! Cada vez que llegan me miran como si fuera un bicho raro, creen que soy un criminal y me mandan miradas perversas como con ganas de meterme a la cárcel y asi poder casar a Sakura con lo que ellos dicen "un mejor partido" – responde Sasuke mientras apretaba su puño recordando a sus suegros

Si Sasukesito, supéralo, digo, será divertido verte "toreando" a tu querida suegrita – le dice un muy risueño Itachi

Queridas la peste negra o las ratas de basurero, mi suegra me odia, es como Naruto con su suegro Hiashi, ¡solo que yo estoy en desventaja porque no le puedo pegar a la mamá de Sakura! – le contesta Sasuke enojadísimo y con ganas de torturarlo

Ni gritarle, ni decirle apodos, ni señalarle con el dedo, ni reírse de sus peinados, ni de imitarla cuando ella no lo ve, ni arremedarla a sus espaldas, ni... – dijo Suke sacando una lista titulada "Cosas que Sasuke tiene prohibido hacer cuando llegan mis padres de visita" autora Sakura Haruno Uchiha

Ya entendimos hijo, no presiones mas la herida – le pide Sasuke al niño sentándose junto a su padre

Y en eso, llega la hora de la visita... (Música de terror en la mente de Sasuke)...

Ding – sonaba una pequeña campanilla en la entrada de la casa

¡Faltan dos meses para el dia de brujas! ¡Vuelva luego! – le grita una voz masculina dentro de la casa

¡¿QUE DIJISTE UCHIHA?! - grita una voz femenina fuertemente asemejándose al grito de un gorila furioso

No, dije que ¿quien es? – les dice Sasuke asustado detras de la puerta

Somos tu suegro Kikashi y mi esposa Mebuki, vamos ábrenos rufián – responde entre risas el hombre quien fuera padre de Sakura

Pasen señores Haruno – responde el Uchiha mientras su familia política entraba en su hogar

¡Vaya Kikashi! Tanto tiempo sin verte viejo bribón, dime aun sigues casado con "la terrible Mebuki" jejeje – le saludaba Fugaku al padre de su nuera

Fugaku viejo amigo, donde te nos escondiste, te fuiste y dejaste a este sin vergüenza ladino en la aldea – respondió sonriente Kikashi estrechando entre sus brazos a su viejo compañero

Fu-ga-ku – fue lo que dijo la madre de Sakura entre dientes

¿Ya se conocían? – le pregunta Sasuke a su hermano Itachi

Ah, si, es graciosísimo, resulta ser que nuestro padre y la madre de tu mujer se odiaban desde que estaban en la academia – dijo Itachi riéndose mientras veía como Fugaku y Mebuki se dirigían miradas de odio

Vaya pero ¿quien diría que Fugaku el chico más tonto, roñoso y patético de Konoha aun vivía? – comentaba Mebuki mientras soplaba en su flequillo que cubría su frente

Pero ¿acaso las urracas son inmortales? – preguntó Fugaku de manera desafiante

Ahora si, Kikashi cuida mi bolso – decia la madre de Sakura al padre de esta

Pero... cielo vinimos a comer con la familia – respondió con voz de ratón el marido de la fiera

¡QUE CUIDES MI BOLSO! – gritaba Mebuki con una voz tan espantosa que parecía que estaba poseída por cien demonios

Ya se de donde saco Sakura, todas esas "virtudes" – comentaba Sasuke mientras él y su hijo se colocaban cascos de seguridad y se escondían detras de uno de los muebles

En eso, Fugaku junto con Mebuki salieron al jardín de la casa, ambos muy furiosos. El primero en atacar fue Fugaku...

**¡Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego!** – grito el Uchiha quien de inmediato expulso de su boca una enorme esfera en llamas en dirección hacia la suegra de su hijo

**¡Elemento Tierra: Puño de la gran diosa de la ira! ** - contraataca ella mientras su mano derecha se cubría de rocas para luego romper la bola de fuego, para después impactarse en el cuerpo de Fugaku mandándolo a volar a mas de 10 metros de altura

¡ME LAS PAGARAAAAAAS! – y eso fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Fugaku mientras volaba hacia las afueras de la aldea

...

¿Que sucedió? – preguntaban Sakura y Mikoto que salieron a ver lo que ocurría

Oh nada, Sakura, solo que el señor Uchiha, quiso dar una caminata "por ahi", dijo que llegara a la hora del postre – dijo con voz suave y calmada la madre de Sakura mientras le enviaba una mirada de tigre hambriento a su "estimado" Sasuke como posible amenaza si revelaba la escena anterior

Una vez sentados en la mesa principal, donde Sasuke se escudaba con su esposa, mientras Mikoto e Itachi veian curiosos como los padres de la chica pelirrosa arrojaban cuanta indirecta se le ocurría al pobre Uchiha. Por su parte Suke, solo se reía ya que al ser muy "inocente" pensaba que lo que sus abuelos le hacían a su padre eran más que simples bromas.

Y dinos Suke, eres el mejor de tu clase ¿no es asi? – le preguntaba Kikashi mientras degustaba una taza de té

Si abuelo, el único que me podría alcanzar en 100 millones de años luz, es ese enano de Naru Uzumaki – le respondió el niño con mucho orgullo

Que bien mi niño, que bueno que heredaste los genes del triunfo de nuestro lado de la familia – decia muy victoriosa Mebuki mientras a Mikoto se le marcaba las venas de la frente y su rostro se ponía rojo como acero en fundición

Suke, pero de seguro muchas niñas andan detras de ti, no es cierto, todos los niños del clan Uchiha siempre han sido muy guapos y lindos como tú – refutaba Mikoto sacando la casta

Bueno, hay muchas niñas que me persiguen, pero a unas les debo dinero – responde Suke que luego se comia una papa cocida

¡Pero de seguro heredaste la inteligencia de los Haruno! Nuestro clan siempre ha sido muy inteligente, hay creencias de que Albert Einstein era un Haruno perdido – le dijo Mebuki a Mikoto y al momento un rayo de electricidad chocaba entre las frentes de ambas al momento de mirarse

Y si son tan listos, ¿por que tu clan no forma parte de los clanes principales? Te recuerdo mi querida Mebuki, que nuestros ancestros fundaron Konoha – dijo con voz de niña presumida la mamá de Sasuke

Ah si, como olvidarlo sus antepasados, nada mas que una pandilla de rufianes cuyo lider, cuyo nombre no quiero decir, ¡cof!, ¡cof! ¡Madara!, fue el mayor perdedor de la historia de esta aldea – mencionaba Mebuki con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

Ese comentario provocaba que en el interior de su ser, Mikoto se sintiera como una jauría de lobos rabiosos y con ansias de devorar a lo primero que se les pusiera en frente, en este caso la madre de su nuera...Mebuki por su parte, parecía tiburón blanco que acababa de oler sangre en el agua y no dudaría ni por un instante en atacar a quien se metiera en ese océano de furia femenina...

Mmm que rica esta la comida, ¿como dices que se llama este platillo? – le pregunta Mebuki a su hija

Bueno mamá no lo prepare yo, lo hizo la madre de Sasuke – respondió Sakura

Vaya, ya decia yo, que esto tenia un toque corrientito muy peculiar, pero no te ofendas Mikoto querida, no te culpo, tantos años de vivir fuera de un verdadero hogar te debieron quitar las habilidades de una buena esposa – le dice Mebuki a Mikoto mientras esta doblaba los cubiertos con las manos

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso (lo curioso que fue con solo una gota), Mikoto se sentía ofendida en su orgullo de mujer, esposa, madre y ama de casa, no dejaría que cualquiera le insultara una de las recetas tan prestigiosas del supuestamente desaparecido clan Uchiha. Pronto el aire de aquella habitación se volvió tan helado que cuando el hijo se Sasuke y Sakura intentaba tomar algo de la sopa que estaba en su plato, la cuchara se topaba con una capa de congelado liquido. Y es que aquella curiosa rivalidad entre la madre que engendró a la aprendiz de Tsunade con la que dio a luz al ex-criminal Sasuke Uchiha, comenzó cuando ambas mujeres eran aun niñas, ambas solían ser buenas amigas junto a la que fuera madre de Hinata Hyuga y asi tambien con la recién llegada Uzumaki Kushina. Todo era miel sobre hojuelas, como dicen por ahi, pero el detonante que provoco que Mikoto y Mebuki se trataran con tanto "afecto" lo causo el dia en que un grupito de niños "revoltosos": los gemelos Hyuga, el "rubio afeminado" Namikaze (según Kushina) y el desastre de la academia Fugaku Uchiha...

Imagínense Konoha, hace unas décadas atrás, en lo tiempos en que el tercer Hokage aun era el ninja más fuerte de la aldea. Un grupo de cuatro niñas salían de la Academia Ninja, después de un caluroso dia de verano atiborrado de tareas, trabajos y las concurrentes invitaciones de un tal Prof. Orochimaru a unirse al club de baile folclórico y música texana. Todas iban quejándose de que las clases eran muy fáciles y que ellas ya estaban listas para graduarse, reían recordando aquel chico Ibiki que gritaba tonterías acerca de conspiraciones gubernamentales y de como nunca sacarían información de su cabeza. En fin ellas se dirigían al recién abierto negocio de Ichiraku Ramen, donde un joven señor Teuchi servía el mejor ramen de todo el País del Fuego...

Huy imagínense, ¡solo nos queda un años más y seremos Genin! – gritaba con mucho entusiasmo una pelirroja

¡Si! Pronto tendremos la oportunidad de hacer misiones de verdad, ojala y me toque de sensei Sakumo Hatake, ¡dicen que es muy guapo y super genial! – respondió Mikoto dando al final un suspiro

Ustedes dos siempre pensando tonterías, si vamos a ser kunoichis es para adquirir las suficientes habilidades y conocimientos para proteger la aldea de cada enemigo – les contesta una niña de cabello rubio oscuro

¡Ya Mebuki! No me digas que no te gustaría tener de sensei al ninja más increíble de todos, además es más fácil convertirse en alumno de un tipo como el Colmillo Blanco que de alguno de los Tres Legendarios Sanin, ¡eso ni tus hijos lo lograrían! – le dice Mikoto a Mebuki mientras esta se le marcaba una vena en la frente (ah por eso a Sakura le pasa lo mismo)

Hey miren ahi van las niñas más raras y locas de la aldea – menciona un niño de cabello negro cuyo chaleco azul portaba un escudo del clan Uchiha

¡Hey Fugaku! ¿No me digas que tu mami no pudo venir a recogerte después de las clases? – le pregunta Mikoto a su futuro esposo

Jajaja que gracioso (sarcasmo), no vine a ver si no les daba vergüenza mostrar sus feos rostros por la aldea, imagínate si las ve el viejo Hokage, le da un infarto por ver que las brujas del Halloween andan sueltas en Konoha – les grita el niño mientras bajaba de la rama de un árbol

¿Ah si? ¡Pues si el viejo se muere es por ver tu cara piojosa e idiota! – le devolvió el insulto Mikoto acercándose a su compañero

¡Hola Kushina! – saludaba un chico rubio

¡Ay no! ¿Por que, este rarito siempre me saluda? – Pensaba la pelirroja cuando vio al chico saludarla - Hey Minato ¿no te dijo tu mamá que debes respetar a las señoritas? – le pregunta la niña muy grosera desviando su mirada a otra parte

¿Eh? Pero... – se empezó a confundir el pobre Minato

Pero nada, niño loco, se nota que no tienes modales, los niños de mi vieja aldea eran más lindos y educados – responde Kushina

De seguro nomas naciste tú y decidieron deshacer tu aldea – comentaba en voz baja uno de los gemelos Hyuga

¿Quien dijo eso? – pregunta Kushina mientras su cabello se empezaba a erizar en forma de las nueve colas del zorro demonio

Fui yo ¿y? Mi padre me dice que no debo temerle a nadie y menos a una forastera con cara de tomate – responde Hiashi mientras Hizashi intentaba detenerlo

Ahora si ya sacaste boleto falditas, espero que aun tengas dientes de leche, porque sino, ¡Hiashi tendrás que pedirle prestada la dentadura a tu abuelita! – gritaba la pelirroja enfurecida

En eso se desata una persecución terrible por media aldea, volaban kunais, shuriken, espadas y hasta una sandalia que se le cayó a Mikoto y cayo en la cara de Hiashi. Era como si una banda de rufianes atacara la aldea y la estuviesen destruyendo, los A.N.B.U. que se dispusieron a detenerlos regresaban con rasguños, patadas y hasta mordidas, nunca habían visto que unos "niños" tuvieran tanta energía destructiva. La noticia del enfrentamiento llego hasta oídos del Tercero quien se encontraba descansando en su oficina fumando su vieja pipa mientras recibía noticias de su mujer quien cuidaba de su hijo pequeño Asuma, cuando escucho que los hijos del clan Hyuga, el hijo del clan Uchiha y el niño fruto de la relación entre sus ex-alumnos Jiraiya y Tsunade estaba causando tanto caos, sintió que los años se le venían encima y sin más se cayo de su trono de hokage para salir corriendo a detener semejante zafarrancho infernal. Nada estaba claro, y si acaso los únicos que no participaban era la niña Hikari quien solamente miraba tímidamente y muy asustada como sus amigos se daban hasta con los dientes. El problema fue pero justo cuando Minato tropieza con Hizashi dando a parar enfrente de su némesis Kushina y sin querer dándole un beso...

NAMIKAZE! – rugió la pelirrojita mientras dejaba que el zorro de las 9 colas tomara parte de la pelea desatando cuatro colas demoniacas al mismo tiempo

¡Vaya que técnica tan genial! ¿Me podrías enseñar, Kushina? – comentaba Fugaku asombrado viendo a la niña endemoniada

¡Tú cállate! - le dice Mikoto arrojándole un vestido que logro arrancar de una casa que sufrió los daños colaterales de la pelea

¡Ah, mis ojos! ¡Estoy ciego! – gritó Fugaku tropezando como su amigo y empujando a la madre de sus futuros hijos a un gran charco de lodo

...

Y lo que sigue se los diría pero dejemos el suspenso por un rato...


	38. Brecha generacional

La brecha generacional

Mikoto caía en cámara lenta dentro de un espeso y gran charco de lodo, formado por una pequeña lluvia que había caído la noche anterior, por su mente pasaban cientos de ideas acerca de como asesinar a Fugaku Uchiha, sin importar que este fuese el niño más popular en la academia ya que había despertado su Sharingan muy joven, era al menos el mejor usando genjutsu y pero era el menos apto para las matemáticas aun después de Akimichi Choza, por lo que los maestros "amablemente" solicitaron a Mikoto que asesorara al joven Uchiha en esa materia (cosa que hacia que su odio/amor hacia Fugaku creciera anormalmente). Pero a comparación de aquellas tardes en casa de los Uchiha, cuando ella regañaba al pelinegro por no prestarle atención cuando ella explicaba como se resolvían los problemas, estaba cayendo a un charco por culpa de ese risueño, ladino, grosero y presumido chiquillo que cada vez que ella exponía su trabajo en la academia hacia todo lo posible para que nadie le pusiera atención. Y asi pasaban las cosas...

¡Splash! – fue lo que se escuchaba cuando el cuerpo de la niña hizo levantar una mini ola de agua terrosa encima de sus demás compañeros manchando además las casas cercanas y a los transeúntes curiosos

Vaya ¿quien diría que estaba muy profundo ese charco? – fue lo que comentaba un niño rubio cuya cara estaba llena de lodo y que además estaba al lado de otra personita

¡MINATO, SUELTA MI MANO! – rugió furiosamente Kushina quien tambien se ensucio con el charco y ahora en un estado semi-demoniaco parecía más un toro de lidia que niña

¡AAHHHHH! ¡Yo no sabía, yo no sabía! ¡Kushina detente, le diré a mis padres! – gritaba el pobre de Minato mientras corría a lo máximo de sus fuerzas mientras Kushina arrojaba bolas de lodo cargadas de chakra del zorro de las nueve colas, cuando el chico vio como al golpear un pequeño árbol, esté se rompió, Minato aumento la velocidad provocando el efecto de que había un pequeño rayo amarillo moviéndose hacia todas partes

Esto esta mal muy mal, Hi...Hi... ¿Hiashi? ¿No crees que nos vayan a regañar por esto? – preguntó una niña de cabello color azul berenjena mientras temblaba muy asustada

¡Bah! Tonterías, se esta poniendo más interesante, Minato solo corre asi cuando estamos entrenando, siempre ha sido el más rápido de toda la aldea – fue el intrépido comentario que hizo Hiashi para después tomar lodo con sus manos y arrojándolo en la cara de su hermano Hizashi comenzando asi la guerra

Y asi volaban proyectiles de tierra mojada, los vidrios, que esta mañana estaban limpios y que reflejaban tan bien como diamante pulido, ahora parecían suelas de soldado en entrenamiento, sucias a más no poder. Ahora si la gente prefería huir antes que quedarse a mirar el espectáculo, Mebuki y Mikoto lograron diseñar y construir de la nada una especie de bazooka con la que arrojaban las esferas que Kushina cargaba con el chakra del Kyübi hacia su objetivo: los niños. Mientras que estos se concentraron detras de una mesa de madera que encontraron como refugio, donde Hiashi, Hizashi, Minato y Fugaku se preparaban con lo que tenian a la mano. Todo estaba listo para que una nueva guerra ninja empezara, de no ser porque el Tercer Hokage ya había llegado acompañado de al menos 20 de los mejores A.N.B.U. asi como de los padres de los niños que hacían tanto escándalo...Los 8 niños fueron llevados a la fuerza a la oficina del Hokage, los miembros de A.N.B.U. se encargaron de poner en orden el lugar, asi como de evitar que los testigos fueran a revelar lo que esta tarde estuvo aconteciendo, mediante jutsus de borrado de memoria a corto plazo (al estilo hombres de negro)...

Una vez en el despacho del pobre y anciano hombre quien ya deseaba su retiro debido a este tipo de eventos...Las familias no tenian palabras que decir, sus hijos se habían comportado como salvajes, en menos de una hora lograron arrasar con toda una calle y casi revelan la condición de jinchuriki de Kushina a media aldea, lo cual hubiese sido algo muy peligroso si llegaba a oídos ajenos...

No puedo creer que nos hayan humillado en publico – era lo que en voz baja decia el aquel entonces Lord Hyuga mientras sus dos únicos hijos permanecían de pie, sucios y con la cara hacia abajo

Pero ¿que los llevo a hacer eso niños? ¿Acaso les dimos algún mal ejemplo en nuestro hogar? – pregunta la madre de ambos niños más no recibió respuesta

Esto es culpa de los pasteles que les prepara su abuela, tienen tanta azucar que drogarían a un elefante – fue lo que dijo Kaito Hyuga mientras sentía que el honor de su clan estaba en algo más sucio que el lodo que cubría las sandalias de sus hijos

No me temo que no se trata de azucar, Kaito, esto se trata de autocontrol, algo que estos niños obviamente carecen, comprendo que están en una edad donde aun desconocen muchas cosas pero la aldea no se puede dar el lujo de ser reconstruida cada vez que una nueva generación se alborota – fueron las palabras del Hokage

Hiruzen, creo que estos mocosos merecen un castigo ejemplar, sobre todo ese Minato, de seguro el fue el que incitó todo esto – fue la opinión de Danzou Shimura quien junto a los demás miembros del consejo del ancianos de la aldea estaban dentro de la oficina

Danzou tiene mucha razón, en nuestros tiempos los niños eran más respetuosos con los mayores, nunca ocurrían este tipo de desastres, estos padres de ahora no saben criar a sus hijos – comenta ahora una mujer de cabello cano y vestida a una manera muy tradicional

¡Oh vamos vieja Utatane! ¡Ustedes fueron niños hace siglos! – opinó en voz alta el sannin de los sapos Jiraiya

¿Ese es el respeto que le enseñan a su hijo Tsunade? Bien lo decíamos hace unos años Koharu y yo, que del hijo de un par de descarriados solo se podrían esperar otro tipo de cosas, pero ¿que va aprender este chiquillo si la madre se la pasa despilfarrando dinero en las casas de apuestas mientras que el padre se la vive espiando en los baños de mujeres como si aun fuese un adolescente pervertido? – acusaba ahora el más viejo de los amigos del Hokage: Homura Mitokado

¡HEY! – protestaron Tsunade y Jiraiya ofendidos en su orgullo propio

¡Les recuerdo trió de urracas seniles que mi niño tiene las mejores calificaciones de toda la academia, no dudo que algún dia su rostro este tallado en la montaña de los Hokages y sea recordado como el mejor de todos! – estalló en furia Tsunade y como leona fue en protección de su cachorro

¡Tsunade cálmate, por favor! Sabemos muy bien de los logros de tu hijo pero eso no lo disculpa de lo que ocurrió esta tarde – dijo el hokage a su ex-alumna para intentar calmarla

No cabe duda de que hay que hacer algo para evitar que se siga dando este tipo de vandalismo por parte de los más jóvenes, imagínense si esto pasa con esta generación imagínense sus hijos, primero muerto antes que ver que alguno de los futuros hijos de estos niños haga locuras como pintarrajear el rostro de nuestro maestro que en paz descanse (ni Nostradamus lo hubiera predicho mejor) – declara Homura muy preocupado y serio

Tiene razón, si esto sigue asi la perfecta sociedad que el Primero forjo se ira a la basura, no Hiruzen, estos niños merecen un castigo ejemplar para que asi se les escarmiente y aprendan asi como se hacia en nuestros tiempos – secundaba Koharu la opinión de su compañero

Si, pero ahora son tiempos diferentes, cuando nosotros eramos niños, había una guerra, fueron tiempos difíciles, hoy todo se hace de nuevas formas, pienso que el castigo de estos menores es trabajo obligatorio, les serán asignadas misiones de rango E y una que otra D, tengo entendido que el clan Inuzuka solicita chicos para el aseo de sus perros asi como el parque del sur de la aldea necesita mantenimiento, con estos 4 niños se puede terminar ese trabajo, mientras que las niñas se harán cargo de cuidar de los niños pequeños del embajador del país del té que vendrá este viernes, estas actividades las tendrán que hacer lo mejor posible y a comparación de sus tareas de la academia no recibirán puntos por estas, sino lo hacen tal y como yo espero, ustedes niños quedaran a disposición de mi compañero Danzou Shimura y el no es tan benevolente como lo soy yo, niños asi que no me decepcionen – decia el tercero mientras fumaba su pipa y se sentaba en su trono

Asi, cada familia fue saliendo con sus hijos castigados por los ancianos, pero aun les faltaba lo que les dirían en sus hogares, los gemelos Hyuga por su parte se esperaban ya una sesión de nalgadas que su padre les daría a cada uno como castigo inicial por sus travesuras. Los padres de Hikari estaban decepcionados con la pequeña, ella nunca les daba problemas, pero sabían que las niñas con las que se juntaba la solían inducir a este tipo de conducta. La madre de Fugaku solo le dio un estirón de orejas a su hijo, mientras que el señor Uchiha se imaginaba que castigo le aplicaría por los siguientes dos meses a su primogénito. Minato no la tenia fácil, por su parte Jiraiya solo reía con lo que su niño había hecho, pero Tsunade era la más responsable asi que seria la que regañaría a su "bebe" y ese regaño ocurrió en aquella noche...

Ahi sentado como si fuese un cachorro que iba a ser regañado estaba un niño rubio, ya mas limpio y con ropas limpias, sus ojos buscaban y hacían todo lo posible con tal de evitar los de su madre que solamente caminaba de un lado a otro de aquella habitación, preguntándose si estaban criando bien al niño o si tener que ver las perversiones de Jiraiya junto con el afán desmedido por los juegos de azar de ella eran lo que acarreaban a Minato a hacer travesuras para llamar la atención de ambos. Por su parte Minato, lo único que deseaba era que su madre lo castigara con esos "viajes de entrenamiento" que incluían al pobre niño entrenando a escapar de fieras del bosque mientras Tsunade lo observaba desde el árbol mas alto, según ella aumentaría su velocidad y siempre ponía el pretexto de que "cuando yo tenia tu edad los entrenamientos eran mas rudos", su padre era el que se encargaba de enseñarle sellos de invocación y al principio solo podía invocar pequeños renacuajos y sapos de tamaño normal, pero en fin eran entrenamientos que hacían que los de Gai sensei se vieran como taller de manualidades (no por nada el chico se convirtió en el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos)...

Pero, mamá, yo no quería esa niña Kushina es muy problemática siempre me insulta o me da coscorrones cuando ella quiere, si paso un examen me llama "cerebrito" si los repruebo me llama "cabeza hueca", yo digo que esa niña nació con los cables cruzados y los tornillos flojos – fue lo que expresaba Minato mientras agachaba la cabeza

Eso no es excusa para causar tantos problemas hijo, ya te dije que esa niña no es buena compañía, gran parte de su familia murió en las guerras pasadas, si te molesta y hace travesuras es por llamar la atención no le hagas caso o terminaras casándote con ella – le respondió Tsunade mientras le revolvía el cabello al niño

Ya no te preocupes mujer, fíjate en nosotros yo siempre he sido una persona pacifica y tranquila y tú que te cargas un carácter de dragona menopáusica, no salimos tan mala pareja – comenta Jiraiya mientras escribía algunas notas en un libro

¡ ¿QUE YO TENGO CARACTER DE QUEEEE?! – pregunto o mas bien rugió con voz de trueno la legendaria Sanin

No, nada dije de bella princesa, encantadora y divina – dijo en voz baja ya con un pie en la puerta de la casa

¡JIRAIYA! – Grita ella levantando su puño – Minato, en seguida volvemos papi y yo, necesitamos "conversar", prepare dangos están en la cocina ten cuidado al calentarlo cielo – fue lo que le dice Tsunade a Minato, para después alcanzar a su peor es nada quien ya estaba por llegar a la salida de Konoha huyendo como venado en cacería

Claro, ma – respondió el rubio quedándose en la sala de su casa mientras sus padres se demostraban cuanto se "querían" delante de toda la aldea...


End file.
